Vertrouwd verraad
by Argerusia
Summary: Completed! Grace is pupil van een duistere Meester. Ze is sterk, maar zal ze sterk genoeg zijn?
1. Verrassing

**Disclaimer: **Ik zeg dit slechts een keer. Dit verhaal is gebaseerd op karakters en situaties, bedacht en eigendom, van JK Rowling. Er wordt geen geld aan verdiend en het is niet de bedoeling of intentie het auteursrecht te schenden.

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 1 Verrassing.**

Het was woensdag 23 maart in Manhattan.

24 dagen liep ze nu al rondt in de wolkenkrabber van die grote corporatie dat handelt in computers en alles wat er mee te maken heeft. Het hele pand was eigendom van Hiyrotech maar ze gebruikten er zelf maar 14 verdiepingen van. Verdieping 1 t/m 14. Alles daarboven is verhuurd aan diverse technische bedrijven, kleine praktijkjes van psychologen tot tandartsen. Twee verdiepingen zijn zelfs ingericht als een kleine overdekte winkelstraat. Met een kapper een restaurant, supermarkt enz. Ook een klein computerwinkeltje van Hiyrotech waar je als particulier een zeer betaalbare computer kon laten samenstellen en de rekening vervolgens van je salaris af kon laten trekken omdat je medewerker bij Hiyrotech zelf bent.

Grace drukte het knopje op het handvat van haar postkar in en met een zacht gezoem kwam het zware ding in beweging. Haar vader had haar Grace genoemd omdat hij een grote fan van Grace Kelly was. Hij probeerde haar dan ook altijd in het blonde modepopje om te toveren en goede manieren waren een absolute must. Dus ondanks dat ze bij Hiyrotech alleen maar op de postkamer werkte zag ze er uit als om door een ringetje te halen. Gelukkig was het verplicht om over je kleren een stevige halflange grijsblauwe stofjas te dragen met in het zicht op je linker revers je identiteit kaartje van Hiyrotech. Hiermee viel het dus minder op dat haar kleren stuk voor stuk van hoge kwaliteit was.

"Grace?"

Grace draait zich om en staat oog in oog met de directeur van het bedrijf Hiyrotech.

"Ja meneer?" Ze zei niet zijn naam maar wist donders goed dat dit John Meisters was.

"Heb je mijn secretaresse ook gesproken? Er moet een spoed zending naar Tokio en ze zou dit voor mij regelen."

"Heeft u een momentje dan vraag ik het even na"

Met een zucht pakt Grace haar mobile telefoon en belt naar de het hoofd van de postkamer.

"Henry, is er al iets bekend over een spoedzending van meneer Meisters naar Tokio?"

Ze staat even te luisteren naar het verhaal aan de andere kant, ondertussen een blik werpend op John Meisters.

"Ok, bedankt ik geef het door."

Hooghartig en afwachtend kijkt John Meisters naar Grace.

"Meneer Meisters, uw secretaresse heeft de zending reeds in orde gemaakt, en de koerier is onderweg"

Zonder iets te zeggen draait Meisters zich om en loopt weg.

Grace kijkt tegen het weglopende driedelig pak aan en zegt.

"Graag gedaan meneer Meisters." Een hele kleine aarzeling in zijn stap verraadt dat hij haar gehoord heeft maar er voor kiest om niet te reageren.

Een medewerker die met gespitste oren had zitten luisteren naar wat er vlak bij zijn kantoor gebeurde kijkt even de gang in en zoekt oogcontact met Grace. Grace echter kijkt in haar postkar en pakt de post voor betreffende persoon om af te leveren op zijn bureau. Als ze de kamer in stapt kan ze zijn blik niet meer ontwijken. Met een grote grijns kijkt Bernhard haar aan en klakt met zijn tong.

"Je bent blijkbaar niet bang om je baantje te verliezen Grace." Terwijl ze zijn post in zijn bakje deponeert en zoekt naar zijn uitgaande post, reageert ze wel overwogen.

"Hoe mooier de baan hoe groter de angst." Ze haalt haar schouders op.

"Er is overigens geen enkele reden om onbeleefd te zijn, welke status je ook bezit, of denkt te bezitten."

Bernhard kijkt naar haar schoenen en vraagt zich af hoe ze zich dergelijke dure schoenen kan veroorloven met het werk wat ze doet. En dan niet bang zijn om je baan te verliezen, beetje vreemd. Was dit dan toch een kwestie van bedrijfsspionage? Maar hij had al lang besloten toen ze nog maar pas werkte bij Hiyrotech dat hij aan haar kant stond. Ze was zeer prettig in de omgang en buitengewoon beleefd. Eigenlijk een beetje té beleeft naar zijn zin. Maar de kleine woorden wisseling tussen Grace en John verraadde dat er meer niveau schuilde in Grace dan ze aan iedereen wou laten merken.

Bernhard is een van de leden van de directie en moet direct verantwoording afleggen bij John. Zijn positie binnen de organisatie was dus zeker niet gering. Bernhard had echter al snel geleerd dat je meer bereikt in het leven als je, je opstelt als mens en niet als directie lid. Een praatje maken met iemand die de post rond brengt was in zijn ogen niet minderwaardig. Op zijn bureau staan een aantal foto lijstjes van zijn vrouw en twee kindertjes. Zelf was hij nog maar 30 en best wel jong voor iemand in zijn positie. John was maar 5 jaar ouder maar gedroeg zich als was hij 50. Bernhard mocht hem niet. Maar hij kon dat natuurlijk niet zo over duidelijk laten merken als Grace. Wat een lef!

Grace zet de zware postkar weer in beweging en ziet van rechts naar links een figuur door de gang lopen. Niets bijzonders normaal gesproken maar deze had een tot op de enkels langen cape om met een capuchon over zijn/haar hoofd. De nekhaartjes in haar nek gingen overeind staan en ze voelde zich plotseling bedreigd. Ze wist direct dat een figuur als dit niets te zoeken had in haar kantoor. Ze liet de postkar doorrollen tot aan de deur waar de betreffende persoon in verdween en keek naar binnen. Niets. Leeg.

Om een excuus te hebben om naar binnen te lopen pakt ze een stapeltje willekeurige post en stapt naar binnen. Ze kijkt nog een keer goed rond en ziet iets bewegen in de hoek van de ruimte bij een kast. Maar als ze nog een keer goed wil kijken wát daar nu te zien is, ziet ze niets bijzonders. Alle alarmbellen in haar hoofd beginnen te rinkelen, ze kijkt naar de deur van het kantoor en dwingt deze dicht met haar wil. Deze slaat snel dicht en ze leunt op de rand van het bureau en blijft kijken naar de kast. Niets.

"Ik vraag me af wie de langste adem heeft?" Zegt ze zachtjes. Niets.

Grace concentreert zich wat harder en de figuur komt langzaam in beeld. Een beetje zwabberig nog maar hoe langer ze kijkt hoe duidelijker hij word. Het was een man, dat kon ze nu zien. Ze richt haar blik op zijn gezicht en de man komt met een schokje tot de realisatie dat zij hem kan zien. In een oogwenk haalt hij zijn toverstok te voorschijn.

Voordat hij echter zijn toverstok kan gebruiken heeft Grace deze al in haar hand. Zonder iets te zeggen, zonder een toverstok van haar zelf, alleen door het te willen, floepte zijn toverstok in haar hand. Grace visualiseert een grote onzichtbare bel om de figuur om te voorkomen dat er een fysieke aanval volgt. Deze blijft niet uit en de figuur stuitert tegen de onzichtbare barrière . Vervolgens probeert hij te verdwijnen maar dat lukt niet dankzij de zelfde barrière.

Paniek verschijnt in de ogen van de jonge tovenaar.

Grace kijkt gelaten naar zijn pogingen en wacht af. Donker haar bruine nu bijna zwarte ogen door de emoties door zijn lichaam suizen. Iets langer dan Grace zelf. De bruine ogen kijken haar angstig aan en een gevoel van medelijden schiet door Grace.

Op dat moment begint iemand op de deur te kloppen.

"Hé, wie heeft mijn deur op slot gedaan?" Grace reageert niet en legt haar wijsvinger op haar lippen ten teken dat de jonge man in de hoek zijn mond moet houden.

"Wel verdomme, moet ik de huishoudelijke dienst roepen om de deur te openen of hoe zit dat?" Even stilte en dan wegstampende voetstappen. Grace kijkt in de ogen van de jongen en ziet heel even tot in het diepst van zijn ziel. Hij is goed, komt ze tot de conclusie, maar wordt wel nieuwsgierig wat hij hier dan aan het uitspoken is. Maar de tijd dringt, ze heft de bel op en geeft hem zijn toverstok terug. "Maak dat je weg komt!"

Vol verbazing kijkt hij haar aan en voor ze het weet is hij vertrokken.

Grace luistert nog even bij de deur, voelt met haar gedachten voorbij de deur en komt tot de conclusie dat de kust veilig is. Ze opent de deur en gaat stoïcijns door met het rond brengen van de post.

Henry verbreekt net de verbinding en legt met een zucht zijn mobile op zijn bureau. Dat zelfde moment komt Grace binnen met de postkar. De postkamer is een grote ruimte waar diverse sorteer vakken staan en een frankeerstraat en inpak/uitpak tafels. Henry kijkt Grace aan en Grace trekt een wenkbrauw vragend op.

"Dat was John Meisters, hij heeft een klacht over je ingediend Grace!" Grace pakt de uitgaande post uit de kar en haalt haar schouders op.

"Verbaast me niets." Ze draait zich om en begint de post te sorteren op soort en gewicht.

"Grace! Wat heb je in hemelsnaam tegen hem gezegd?" Henry kijkt haar beschuldigend aan en wacht.

Grace draait zich om en antwoord.

"Graag gedaan meneer Meisters". Ze leunt tegen de frankeer tafel en kijkt met een uitdagende blik naar Henry.

"Is dat alles?" Grace knikt van ja.

"Kom op, er moet meer gebeurt zijn wil hij de moeite nemen om persoonlijk te gaan klagen."

Henry wordt een beetje wanhopig door haar houding.

"Het gaat er om wat er niet gezegd is. Toen ik hem vertelde dat zijn secretaresse de spoedzending reeds had geregeld, draaide hij zich om en liep weg." Het duurt even voordat het muntje valt en Henry's ogen worden groot.

"En toen zij jij, graag gedaan meneer Meisters?" Grace draait zich weer om en gaat verder met sorteren.

"Yep." Komt haar korte antwoord richting de muur.

"Grace, hoe kan je dat nou doen! Je weet toch wel dat je met dat soort mensen geen geintjes uit kan halen. Als zoiets nog een keer gebeurt moet ik je er uit gooien. En als ik ergens geen zin in heb is het dat wel. Je bent een harde werker en je maakt bijna geen fouten. Iedereen is tevreden over je en dan doe je zo iets. Stom, stom, stom."

Aan haar rug kan hij zien dat hij een zenuw geraakt heeft. Haar normaal zo koele en rustige uiterlijk krijgt een gespannen houding. De haren op zijn hoofd beginnen plotseling wat omhoog te staan alsof hij onder statische elektriciteit staat. Als Grace zich langzaam omdraait kijkt hij in een paar héél erg ijsblauwe ogen met wat vonkjes van ingehouden woede. Henry krijgt een onheilspellend gevoel van binnen en de nijging om achteruit richting de deur te schuifelen. Op dat moment komt Jonas fluitend de kamer binnen met een kar en een aantal dozen erop. De stapel dozen is net niet te hoog zodat hij kan zien waar hij stuurt. Maar hij moet wel op zijn tenen staan om er goed overheen te kijken. Hij vond Grace vanaf het begin al een stuk en zoekt met zijn ogen de ruimte af. De spanning tussen Henry en Grace zakt wat af en Jonas knipoogt naar Grace. Grace reageert op zijn joligheid met een glimlachje. Henry haalt zijn schouders op en vertrekt naar zijn eigen kantoor.

"Hé Grace, lang over gedaan dit keer." Jonas pakt de dozen van de kar en legt ze op een uitpaktafel.

"Normaal ben je veel sneller klaar. Veel post dit keer?" Ze pakt de volgende stapel post en knikt van ja.

"En ik heb mijn tijd staan te verdoen met zinloos gebabbel met onze directeur…" Jonas begint te lachen en denkt dat ze een grapje maakt.


	2. De oproep

**Hoofdstuk 2 De oproep**.

Als die middag laat in haar appartementje aan komt weet ze al wat haar te wachten staat. In de grote mooi gedecoreerde schaal in het halletje ligt een klein envelopje. Op de buitenkant staat niets maar als ze het open maakt leest ze 3 woorden. "Ik verwacht je."

Met een zucht legt ze het briefje neer in de schaal en het verdwijnt.

"Verdorie, nu weet hij dat ik het gelezen heb."

Onderweg naar huis had ze wat boodschapjes gedaan. Ze pakt haar boodschappen en loopt er mee naar de keuken om ze in te ruimen. Nog even naar de toilet en dan snel omkleden. Haar mentor kan het niet waarderen als ze kleuren droeg. In haar slaapkamer kijkt ze door haar kledingkast en haalt daar een volledig zwarte outfit uit. Broek, blouse, jacket en een wijde cape met capuchon. Nog een paar mooie zwarte lak schoentjes.

Een blik werpend op haar omgeven om te controleren dat niemand naar haar kijkt en verdwenen is ze.

In de pompeuze bibliotheek van een kasteelachtig huis zit Samuel Smith een groot zwaar boek te bestuderen. Naast het boek ligt het briefje dat Grace net gelezen heeft.

"Heeft nog even geduurd Grace." Samuel kijkt op van zijn boek en Grace nadert het grote bureau, om vervolgens in een grote leren stoel plaats te nemen. Ze wist dat haar mentor niet van wachten hield en vroeger had ze het niet in haar hoofd gehaald om rustig aan te doen.

"Als het haast had gehad, dan had u dat wel duidelijk gemaakt. Ik wou niet onrespectvol lijken door in mijn werkkleding te verschijnen."

Samuel kijkt haar een lang moment aan, staat op en begint door de bibliotheek te lopen alsof hij een bepaald boek zoekt.

"Vroeger bleef je staan tot ik je een stoel aanbood. Wat zegt dat over je zogenaamde gevoel van respect?"

Langzaam begint de kleur uit haar gezicht te trekken. Ze was al zo moe van al dat geloop vandaag en het gewacht in de supermarkt, dat ze zonder er bij na te denken in de stoel was gaan zitten. Wat nu? Haar hersens werken overuren. Onderdanigheid tonen? Nee, ze had vaak genoeg gezien hoe hij zijn mensen daar op afrekende. Zwijgen? Dat deed ze nu eigenlijk al te lang voor haar gevoel, en haar gevoel zei, zeg iets! Humor, dat zou haar redding kunnen zijn.

"Ik weet het, ben depressief en levensmoe, en dacht dat dit de snelste methode was om het op te lossen."

Samuel keert zich op zijn as om en kijkt met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen naar het smalle zwarte figuurtje in de grote zwarte leren stoel. Ze zat nog steeds? En dan een grapje maken? Wat als hij in een slecht humeur was? Dan kon hij haar een hoop pijn bezorgen? Een paar ijsblauwe ogen ontmoeten zijn bijna zwarte met een onverschillige uitdrukking. Hij weet zeker dat ze zich diep van binnen voorbereide op een heftige uitbarsting van hem. Maar in plaats van woede bekruipt hem een gevoel van trots. Verdorie, hij was trots op haar!

Grace ziet opeens een blik in zijn ogen die ze zelden had gezien in haar leven. Meestal als ze een bepaalde vaardigheid goed onder de knie had gekregen, of als ze indruk maakte op iemand anders in zijn gezelschap, maar nog nooit omdat ze brutaal was. Het volgende moment was haar stoel verdwenen en kwam ze met een harde bons op de vloer terecht. Haar ogen worden groot van verbazing en langzaam begint er iets in haar longen omhoog te kruipen wat ze niet meer tegenhouden kan.

Ze krijgt de slappe lach.

De tranen lopen over haar wangen en ze probeert verwoed haar lachen te stoppen maar het wil maar niet lukken. Door haar tranen heen kijkt ze op naar haar mentor, en ziet een glimlach op zijn gezicht. Vonkjes van ingehouden lachen twinkelen in zijn ogen. Dit maakt het niet makkelijker voor Grace. Als hij nu boos had gekeken of belerend, maar dit hielp echt niet! Ze kijkt in haar wanhoop maar naar de vloer en probeert haar ademhaling weer op pijl te krijgen. Na ongeveer een minuut lijkt het eindelijk afgelopen met lachen, maar ze durft nog steeds niet op te kijken naar haar mentor.

Voor zijn bureau op de grond zit nu in kleermakerszit een van zijn beste pupillen. Iets in hun relatie was net veranderd. Ze begon eindelijk de volwassen jonge vrouw te worden waar hij al lang op had gewacht. Dit was de eerste stap. Ondanks dat ze nog maar 22 jaar jong was. Hij had pupillen rond lopen van 32 jaar die nog steeds geen persoonlijkheid durfden te tonen.

Hij had haar toen ze 2 jaar oud was onder zijn vleugels genomen. Haar vader had er ernstig moeite mee om zijn kleine meisje zomaar af te staan aan een wildvreemde, maar met de magische mogelijkheden die Samuel bezat had hij weinig keuze. Samuel had een 6e zintuig als het er om ging heel jonge en vooral potentieel machtige magische "mensjes" op te sporen. Grace had net een aantal keren haar magische krachten per ongeluk in werking gezet en hierdoor kon hij haar probleemloos lokaliseren. Zo ook vanmiddag werd zijn aandacht getrokken door haar magische praktijken op haar werk. Hij wou er meer van weten. Normaal zou ze het niet in haar hoofd halen om in een omgeving als haar werk magie toe te passen. Dus het moest wel nodig zijn geweest.

Grace durft nog steeds niet omhoog te kijken, bang dat ze weer zou gaan lachen en ze had het gevoel dat hij dat niet meer zou tolereren. Voor haar neus verschijnt een grote slanke hand met lange vingers en een grote ring met een zwarte diamant.

"Laat me je omhoog helpen Grace, dan kunnen we praten over wat er vanmiddag is gebeurt." Haar ogen worden groot, en ze kijkt vol verbazing naar de hand die nu naar haar wordt uitgestrekt. Hij had haar nog nooit aangeraakt. Voor zover ze wist had hij in haar bijzijn nog nooit iemand aangeraakt. En nu moest ze zijn hand pakken? Wat was er veranderd? Had hij iets voor haar in petto? Aarzelend komt ze met haar hand op die van hem af. Ergens verwachtend dat dit pijn zou gaan doen. Maar ze durfde zijn uitgestrekte hand ook niet te negeren. Terwijl ze haar adem inhoud pakt ze vastbesloten de hand en wacht wat er gaat gebeuren.

Niets.

Ze kijk omhoog en op dat moment trekt hij haar op haar voeten en laat haar weer los. Geen pijn, alleen het nagevoel van een héél zachte maar sterke hand die haar omhoog had getrokken. Vol verbazing kijkt ze naar haar eigen hand.

Niets. Volkomen normaal.

"Ga zitten Grace." Achter haar stond weer de zwarte leren stoel. Enigszins wankel op haar benen laat ze zich voorzichtig in de stoel zakken. Samuel zat weer in zijn stoel met zijn handen gevouwen onder zijn kin bedachtzaam kijkend naar Grace. Hij wist toen hij zijn hand naar haar uit stak, welk gedachten proces er plaats zou vinden in Grace. Hij wou haar testen. Hoe ver durfde ze te gaan. En weer bekroop hem een gevoel van trots. Dat ze dacht dat hij haar pijn zou doen op zo'n moment deed iets in hem knagen, een gevoel van…. Natuurlijk! Hij raakte de mensen in zijn omgeving bijna nooit aan en dit moet haar gevoel dat er iets mis was hebben veroorzaakt. Teruggrijpend op zijn excellente geheugen gaat hij de afgelopen jaren dat hij Grace kent af of hij haar ooit aangeraakt had. Hij kan zich zo geen moment voor de geest halen. Bewonderenswaardig!

"Je weet dat ik me niet bemoei met je dagelijkse beslommeringen, zoals werk en privé zaken. Maar vanmiddag voelde ik dat je magie hebt gebruikt in een plaats waar ik dat liever niet zie gebeuren." Grace voelde een knoop van nervositeit in haar maag ontstaan. Hij had dat gevoeld? Kon hij dat op die afstand? En dan ook nog de locatie dat het is gebeurt? Dat had hij haar nog nooit verteld?

"Vertel me wat het noodzakelijk maakte Grace?" Was hij boos? Hij klonk niet boos. Eindelijk durft ze in zijn ogen te kijken en ziet daar geen irritatie. Alleen een soort afwachting en rust. Ze verteld tot in detail wat haar was overkomen met de jonge magiër op haar werk. Zonder haar te onderbreken luistert hij aandachtig. Als ze klaar lijkt kijkt hij haar doordringend aan.

"En wat gebeurde naderhand dan?"

Niet begrijpend fronst ze haar geëpileerde wenkbrauwen.

"Ik bedoel naderhand, toen je bijna de controle over je magische krachten verloor in het bijzijn van normale sterfelijken?" Het begon bij haar te dagen. Het incident met haar chef. Zelfs dat had hij gemerkt?

"Er is niets gebeurt waar iemand zich zorgen over hoeft te maken naar mijn mening Meester." Het viel Samuel voor het eerst op hoe onderdanig dat Meester klonk. Dit paste niet meer in hun relatie.

"Zou je me voortaan Samuel willen noemen Grace?" Grace valt van de ene verbazing in de andere. Vol ongeloof kijkt ze naar haar Heer en Meester over al die jaren. En nu moest ze hem heel amicaal Samuel noemen!

"Ik weet niet of ik dat kan Meester." Ze probeert haar trillende handen te verbergen door ze heel hard in elkaar te knijpen.

"Kwestie van oefenen Grace. Ik zou het zeer waarderen als je het toch probeert." Hij zou het waarderen? Was dit wel haar Heer en Meester? Misschien was het wel een bedrieger! Ja, dat verklaarde alles. De hand. Het lachen. De voornaam.

Samuel was verbaast over het wantrouwen dat ze opeens uitstraalde.

"Ik zal het proberen Meester." Ze kijkt hem aan en ziet irritatie in zijn donkeren ogen. De haartjes op haar wangen voelt ze omhoog komen. Ze kon bijna geen adem meer halen door de woede die hij uitstraalde. "S… amuel…" kan ze nog net zeggen. En van het ene op het andere moment was de spanning weg. Ze kon weer ademen en de uitdrukking in zijn ogen was weer neutraal.

"Dankjewel Grace, laat me je de volgende keer niet hoeven dwingen alsjeblieft."

Dit was wél haar Heer en Meester. Dat had hij net bewezen, donker dwingend en gevaarlijk.

Opluchting stroomt door haar lichaam en ze begint zelfs te glimlachen. Ze had nooit verwacht blij te zijn met zijn duisterheid. Maar ze was het wél. Hij had altijd onderliggende motieven waarom hij mensen om zich heen iets liet doen. Dit was zeker weer een van zijn momenten.

"Waarom heb je, je toverstok niet gebruikt?" Doordringend kijkt hij haar aan.

"Dacht je dit voor mij te kunnen verbergen, door hem niet te gebruiken, Grace?"

De waarheid was echter dat Grace haar toverstok helemaal niet bij haar had op dat moment. Ze had hem nu wel bij zich gestoken, maar ze nam standaard eigelijk haar toverstok niet mee naar haar werk. Dit moest ze nu opbiechten.

"Ik had hem niet bij me." Met trillende stem en klamme handen gaat ze verder.

"Ik heb hem eigenlijk zelden bij me, S…Samuel." Triomfantelijk over het horen van zijn naam zakt zijn irritatie over haar onachtzaamheid wat af.

"Wil je me nu vertellen dat je, je toverstok regelmatig vergeet? Dat is wel het laatste wat ik van je verwacht!" Verontwaardiging bekruipt Grace.

"Nee, ik laat hem bewust thuis. Op een veilige plek wel te verstaan." Samuel staat op uit zijn stoel, en Grace kijkt verwonderd over zijn blik, naar iets 'niets' in de ruimte.


	3. Onverwacht bezoek

**Hoofdstuk 3 Onverwacht bezoek.**

"Jerremya Smith, wat denk je dat je aan het doen bent!"

Grace kijkt nu ook naar de plek waar Samuel naar kijkt. Een gevoel van bekendheid bekruipt haar. Dit was het zelfde als vanmiddag. Haar concentratie richt zich op die bewuste plek en weer komt de jonge tovenaar in beeld. Met een plop was hij zo duidelijk als zijzelf en Samuel. De betovering rondt zijn persoon was blijkbaar opgeheven. Ze hoefde er geen moeit voor te doen om hem te kunnen zien. Voor de veiligheid pakt ze haar toverstok en staat op uit haar stoel. Mocht hij willen aanvallen zou hij het zeker betreuren tegenover twee zulke machtige magiërs. Voordat ze echter iets kon doen was ze haar toverstok kwijt en lag ze magisch vastgebonden op de vloer.

"Sorry, maar ik had geen zin in een herhaling van vanmiddag Grace." De jonge tovenaar hield haar toverstok in zijn hand en zwaaide er mee als was het een onbenullig takje.

"Ik had kunnen weten dat het een van je pupillen was die me zo kon verrassen vader." De jonge man loopt op Samuel af en geeft hem een hand en een halve omarming.

"Wat denk je vader, is het veilig om haar weer los te maken?" Samuel kijkt naar het vastgebonden lichaam van Grace en ziet vonken van woede uit haar ogen springen.

"Ik betwijfel of je nú veilig bent zoon." En met die woorden zakt Jerremya op zijn knieën en houdt in vertwijfeling met beide handen zijn hoofd beet. De toverstok van Grace vliegt naar haar toe en in een mum van tijd heeft ze zich bevrijdt. Nog steeds is de pijn in Jerremya's hoofd ondragelijk. Triomfantelijk kijkt Grace naar de jonge man en blijft de pijn veroorzaken. Samuel knielt bij zijn zoon neer en zegt zachtjes in zijn oor "laat de pijn terugvloeien" hij kijkt naar Grace.

"En daarna kan je het blokkeren". Jerremya recht zijn schouders wat en het volgende moment zijn de rollen omgedraaid. Echter maar voor heel even, want Grace beheerst de techniek van het blokkeren reeds.

De pijn slaat haar als een klap in het gezicht, ze realiseert zich ook plotseling de woorden die er zijn gewisseld. Deze man is de zoon van haar Heer en Meester! Paniek borrelt in haar op. Hiervoor zou ze zeker gestraft worden door, …Samuel. Vol angstige verwachting staat ze midden in de ruimte met haar toverstok naar de grond gericht. De beide mannen kijken haar aan, maar er is geen woede. Ze hebben allebei wel lol in de situatie lijkt het. Jerremya stapt met uitgestrekte hand op haar af en wil zich voorstellen.

"Hallo Grace, Jerremya Smith, maar noem me alsjeblieft Jerry" In een reactie doet Grace twee stappen achteruit en heft haar toverstok. Jerremya stopt in zijn poging om vrienden te maken.

"Dat was een waardevolle les Grace. Het is altijd interessant om iets nieuws te leren" Met een gekscherend lachje draait Jerry zich om en gaat in de zwarte stoel zitten. Samuel ontspant ook en neemt weer plaats achter zijn bureau. Voor het bureau staat nog een tweede identieke stoel en Samuel wuift er naar.

"Ga alsjeblieft weer zitten Grace. Het is allemaal in orde." Deze geruststellende woorden overtuigen Grace niet helemaal, maar ze doet toch wat haar gezegd is.

"Ik ben blij dat je nu wél je toverstok bij je hebt. In het vervolg zou ik graag zien dat je hem altijd bij je draagt." Ze realiseert zich nu dat ze haar toverstok nog steeds in haar hand heeft en bergt hem op in de mouw van haar jacket.

"Dus dit is de leerling waar ik mee kennis moest maken vader?" Samuel kijkt zijn zoon bedachtzaam aan.

"Wat deed je bij haar in dat bedrijf?" Jerry gaat wat verzitten zodat hij makkelijker naar Grace kan kijken.

"Ik was op zoek naar het personeels dossier van Grace Schmit. Niet erg origineel die achternaam." Met een twinkeling in zijn blik wiebelt hij met zijn wenkbrauwen op en neer.

"Heb je ambitie om lid van deze familie te worden Grace?" Ze snapt waar hij op doelt en begint langzaam een rode kleur te krijgen.

"Nee natuurlijk niet. Het is alleen een mooie onopvallende naam, daar er zovéél mensen zijn die hem hebben." Ze realiseert zich nu dat ze beide mannen in de bibliotheek 'onopvallend' had genoemd. Haar kleur gaat nog een tintje dieper. Samuel staat op en gaat met zijn rug naar de beide jonge mensen toe staan terwijl hij uit het hoge raam kijkt.

"Ok, dat is dan geregeld. Jullie gaan binnenkort trouwen." Grace en Jerry zitten met hun mond open te kijken naar de rug die daar gesproken had.

"Het wordt hoog tijd voor kleinkinderen." Jerry staat verontwaardigd op.

"Was dat de reden dat ik haar moest leren kennen? Om een huwelijk te bekokstoven. Niets tegen Grace hoor, maar ik ben helemaal niet van plan om te trouwen. En ik wil al zeker geen kindertjes maken voor me lieve pappie. Wat zijn we eigelijk? Fok dieren zodat jij je magische leger verder uit kan breiden?" De schouders van Samuel beginnen verdacht te schokken en voordat ze het wisten stond hij de bulderen van het lachen.

Het begon bij Grace en Jerry nu te dagen. Hij nam hun in de maling! Opgelucht ademt Grace uit. Vanaf het moment dat Samuel begon over trouwen had ze haar adem in gehouden. Terwijl Samuel nog wat tranen van het lachen van zijn gezicht veegt, gaat hij weer achter zijn bureau zitten.

"Maar ik heb nog steeds geen antwoord op mijn vraag Jerremya?" Jerry zakt weer in zijn stoel.

"Pap, je weet dat ik werk voor dat detective bureau. Ik heb een klant die wou meer weten over Grace. Ik heb niet gevraagd waarom, omdat ik niet had verwacht dat Grace een van jou pupillen zou zijn. Zodra ik dat zou hebben ontdekt had ik natuurlijk voor een normale verklaring gezorgd." Grace haar nieuwsgierigheid was gewekt.

"Wat bedoel je met 'normale verklaring'?" Jerry kijkt haar van top tot teen aan.

"Je hele doen en laten, je houding, je kleding en je gedrag. Het is gewoonweg niet dat van iemand die simpelweg de post rond brengt. Er is wantrouwen ontstaan binnen het bedrijf waar je werkt. Ik heb opdracht gekregen om uit te zoeken wie je bent en wat je daar doet." Hij leunt nog wat verder richting Grace.

"Wie ben je eigenlijk?"

Samuel slaat zijn handen in elkaar en staat op van zijn bureau.

"Jerremya, dat doet nu niet ter zake. Het is tijd voor het diner." Grace was het helmaal met Samuel eens. Ze moest nog omkleden en koken voor ze kon eten, en haar maag begon al danig te rammelen. Ze klom uit de warme stoel, en ging midden in de ruimte staan ten teken dat ze bereidt was te vertrekken. Het wachten was alleen nog op haar mentor dat ze toestemming had om te gaan. Jerry en Samuel liepen naar een zijdeur terwijl Grace een afwachtende houding aanneemt. Er werd echter niets gezegd door haar mentor. Terwijl hij al bijna de deur uit is draait hij zich om en kijkt haar vragend aan.

"Zou je een hapje met ons mee willen eten Grace?" Voor de zoveelste keer die middag is ze sprakeloos. Het hoofd van Jerry komt om de hoek van de deurpost en kijkt ook vol verbazing naar zijn vader. Ze wou niet voor de zoveelste keer een flater slaan bij haar mentor en besluit beleeft te accepteren.

"Dankjewel Samuel, heel graag." Nu was het Jerry die sprakeloos naar Grace keek. Had hij dat goed gehoord. Mocht zij hem bij de voornaam noemen? Met een wantrouwige blik op zijn vader, kijkt hij hoe hij Grace haar hand pakt en haar galant naar de eetkamer geleidt. Met haar kleine hand nu gehaakt in de arm van zijn vader, loopt hij enigszins verward achter de twee mensen aan. En hij raakt haar nog aan ook? Is dit wel mijn vader?

In Grace haar appartement gaat de telefoon. De telefoonbeantwoorder neemt op. Grace heeft altijd de telefoonbeantwoorder op uitluisteren staan, zodat ze kan horen wie er belt. Het was haar vader, maar Grace was niet thuis. Ze zat voor het eerst van haar leven te dineren met haar mentor, en zijn zoon.

"Grace, als je thuis bent neem dan op, hallo? Ok, Zodra je thuis bent, maakt niet uit hoe laat, verwacht ik je bij mij thuis. Ik heb de chauffeur voor je deur laten parkeren, hij kan je brengen zodra je kan komen. En Grace? Wees voorzichtig. Er zijn nieuwe ontwikkelingen." Terwijl haar vader de beantwoorder inspreekt lopen Grace haar twee katers over het apparaat om bij hun favoriete 'mensen man' te komen. Als er geen geluid meer uit het apparaat komt is er ook geen interesse meer bij beiden.

De deurbel gaat een minuut later. Het is de chauffeur in opdracht van haar vader, om er zeker van te zijn dat ze hem niet negeert.

Toen ze nog thuis woonde kwam het regelmatig voor dat hij bij haar slaapkamerdeur stond, na een ruzie om met haar te praten. Maar ze reageerde dan nooit. Wat hij echter niet wist is dat ze allang niet meer aanwezig was. Ze had al op jonge leeftijd leren verdwijnselen en maakte daar dan ook graag gebruik van in stress situaties. Haar vader heeft tot op de dag van vandaag niet begrepen wat die opleiding die ze van haar mentor kreeg inhield.

In zijn ogen was ze een gewone jonge vrouw zonder bijzondere kwaliteiten in het buitengewone. Als hij er ooit achter was gekomen, dan had Samuel er wel voor gezorgd, dat hij het weer zou vergeten. Die vaardigheid bezit Grace nu zelf ook en kan in geval van nood iemand zijn of haar geheugen veranderen.


	4. Het diner

**Hoofdstuk 4 Het diner. **

Het was warm in de eetkamer. Het vuur in de open haard brandde volop. Grace had het al erg warm van de vriendschappelijke wandeling naar de eetkamer, waarbij zij haar hand in Samuel's arm had gehaakt. Niet dat ze enige keuze had om het anders te doen.

Samuel's wil was wet.

Zonder woorden wist ze precies wat hij van haar verwachte. Ook als het verrassend was. Kleine pareltjes zweet begonnen zich te vormen op haar voorhoofd en ze wou dolgraag de cape uit doen. Jerry moet dit hebben aangevoeld en neemt de zware cape van haar schouders en geeft die aan de butler.

"Zou je de jas van mevrouw 'Schmit' op willen hangen James?" De butler trekt één wenkbrauw op als hij haar naam hoort, maar houdt wijselijk zijn mond."

"Jerremya, zou je op willen houden om naar de identiteit van Grace te vissen!" Samuel gaat aan het hoofd van de tafel zitten.

"Je zou zo langzamerhand beter moeten weten!"

De harde woorden van zijn vader maakten al lang niet meer zoveel indruk op hem als vroeger. Maar hij bespeurde een ondertoon die hem toch voorzichtig maakt.

"Sorry vader, ik zal me proberen in te houden."

Er was maar voor 1 persoon gedekt en Jerry en Grace staan wat aarzelend naar de tafel te kijken, niet wetende in welke stoelen ze plaats mochten nemen. Met een verveelde zwaai van zijn smalle hand verschijnen er nog twee borden links en rechts van het hoofd van de tafel.

Verbaast kijkt Jerry naar de plaatsen en vervolgens naar zijn vader.

"Jerremya, Grace, neem plaats alsjeblieft." Nu was de verwarring compleet. Waar moest Jerry en waar moest Grace gaan zitten.

"Grace graag links van mij en Jerremya graag rechts." Jerry had het kunnen weten. Je rechter hand plaats je rechts en vrouwen laat je links liggen. Bij officiële gelegenheden zat zijn vader ook altijd rechts van zijn moeder. Maar thuis zat ze aan het andere hoofd van de tafel, ver weg van haar man. Toen zij overleden was nam Jerry die plaats in aan de diner tafel. Dit was dus weer een verrassing.

Samuel ziet aan het gezicht van zijn zoon dat er iets mis is.

"Ik had geen zin om door de hele kamer te moeten schreeuwen om te kunnen praten Jerremya. Want we hebben nog het een en ander te bespreken"

De butler kwam op dat moment binnen met het voorgerecht. Een eenvoudig heldere bouillon met wat verse kruiden. Grace kijkt met gemengde gevoelens naar de soep. Ze wist dat in het verleden Samuel mensen op hun gemak stelde voordat hij ze vermoorde.

Zijn favoriet was gif. Of in de wijn, of in de soep. Nou, als hij van haar af wou, dan had hij haar in ieder geval voldoende geprobeerd op haar gemak te stellen. Ja dat was het! Dit was haar laatste avond maal! Haar eerste en laatste aan tafel met haar mentor. Wat had ze precies gedaan dat ze dit verdiend had? Niets meer of minder dan anders. Of was het haar brutaliteit?

Ze kijkt vanuit een ooghoek naar haar mentor die zijn servet uitvouwt en op zijn schoot legt.

Als ze dan zou sterven, dan mét manieren. Ze pakt haar servet en doet het zelfde.

Keurig wachtend tot hij de eerste hap neemt, pakt ze haar lepel en begint ook te eten. Eerst héél voorzichtig. Maar na de eerste hap is ze aangenaam verrast door de geweldige smaak.

Zó proeft gif dus.

Jammer dat je dat maar een keer kan eten. Met een zucht maar ongehaast, maakt ze haar bord leeg. Als ze haar lepel neer legt zitten Jerry en Samuel geamuseerd naar haar te kijken. Jerry buigt wat naar haar toe over de tafel.

"Lekker hè Grace, zou je niet zeggen van zo iets simpels. Het is een speciaal recept van mijn moeder." Zonder dat ze het door had zat ze te stralen van genot. De glimlach op haar gezicht, zat er in gebrand. Pas toen ze met de punt van haar servet haar mondhoeken depte realiseerde ze zich dat ze niet kon stoppen met glimlachen. Ze voelde zich geweldig! Samuel nam een slok van zijn wijn.

"Neem slokje wijn Grace, dat ontspant de gezichtsspieren."

Ja, dit was wel het toppunt van iemand op zijn gemak stellen voor je de genade klap uitdeelt! Maar ze kon er niets aan doen. Haar hand ging onvrijwillig naar haar wijnglas en ze zou, of ze nu wilde of niet, er van drinken. Haar hart klopt in haar keel en de glimlach bleef maar op haar gezicht. Misschien vond Samuel dit wel prettiger om te zien. Lachende, stervende mensen.

Ze neemt een flinke slok van de wijn, en voelt hoe haar gezicht zich ontspant. Geduldig wacht ze tot het over is.

In een flits ziet Samuel iets in haar ogen wat hem niet bevalt. Hij duikt dieper in haar bewustzijn en ontdekt haar gedachten van dat moment.

"Als ik je had willen vermoorden dan doe ik dat wel met 'Avada Kedavra' Grace. Dat is het minste wat ik kan doen voor mijn beste pupillen. Snel en pijnloos."

Jerry kijkt verward van zijn vader naar Grace.

"Maar vader je bent toch niet van plan Grace te elimineren?" Grace pakt haar wijnglas opnieuw en giet de inhoud helemaal in een keer naar binnen. Terwijl ze haar glas neerzet ontmoeten haar ogen die van Samuel.

"Nog niet zoon, nog niet." Langzaam en bedachtzaam vult haar wijnglas zichzelf weer tot vlak onder de rand.

"Maar als ze zo brutaal blijft, is het waarschijnlijk onoverkomelijk." Met een vuile grijns neemt haar mentor nog een slok van zijn wijn en wacht op de onvermijdelijke reactie van zijn publiek. Grace die eerst een hoog rode kleur had gekregen van de wijn, wordt lijkwit.

Jerry kijkt vertwijfeld naar zijn vader en zijn hersens werken hoogtoeren om Grace op een of andere manier in veiligheid te brengen.

"Rustig maar kinderen, ik maak maar een grapje.

Grace? Ik beveel je om vooral niet te veranderen. Je nieuwe uitdagende gedrag bevalt me wel. En zoon? Als weer eens de behoefte voelt om Grace te beschermen, zal je sneller moeten worden."

Op dat moment realiseert Grace zich in wat voor een gevaarlijke nieuwe relatie ze zich met haar mentor had begeven.

De soepborden waren geluidloos verdwenen en James kwam met het volgende gerecht binnen. Het was een pasteitje gevuld met kalfsragout. Met een diepe zucht neem Grace zich voor, om niet meer in te zitten over eventueel vergif, maar om gewoon te genieten van de maaltijd. Terwijl ze rustig en ontspannen zit te eten, kijkt Samuel goedkeurend naar haar postuur. Dit wordt een geweldige vrouw. De man die haar aan kan later, mag zich gelukkig prijzen. Met een schuin oog kijkt hij naar zijn zoon en betrapt hem dat hij zit te staren naar Grace. Met een glimlach neem hij nog een hap van zijn pastij en schuift de rest van zich af.

"Wat ik met jullie wil bespreken is het volgende. Ik heb uit betrouwbare bron vernomen dat een machtige magiër uit Engeland zijn domein uit wil breiden naar Amerika. Uiteraard zal ik dat niet tolereren."

Jerry kijkt naar zijn vader met vragende blik.

"Je bedoeld Heer Voldemort?" Grace kijkt verward.

"Wie is Heer Voldemort?" Met een zucht legt Samuel zijn servet op tafel.

"Heer Voldemort is een zwarte magiër die de heerschappij wil hebben. Als het even kan over de hele wereld. Onderschat hem niet, hij is ook voor ons een ernstige bedreiging" Grace haalt haar schouders op en voelt zich volkomen veilig ten opzichte van een zekere Voldemort in het machtige bijzijn van Samuel.

"Kan ik me niet voorstellen. Waarom zou een magiër uit zo'n klein landje een bedreiging zijn voor iemand die heel Amerika onder de duim heeft?" Samuel kijkt bedenkelijk naar zijn pupil.

"Als er maar 1 heerser is over 1 héél groot gebied is de tactiek simpel. Elimineer die ene heerser en je hebt dat enorme gebied in een keer in je vingers." Jerry neemt nog een slok wijn, en mengt zich in de conversatie.

"Dan elimineren wij hém toch. Hebben we Engeland er ook nog bij?" Samuel kijkt naar zijn ambitieuze zoon en schud zijn hoofd.

"Je weet dat ik niet openlijk de oorlog zoek zoon, dat laat ik aan anderen over. Ik wil geen naamsbekendheid en publiciteit zoals Voldemort. Ik wil de touwtjes in handen houden op de achtergrond. Als Voldemort plotseling zou verdwijnen staat er wel een of andere machtswellusteling op om het roer over te nemen. En niet noodzakelijkerwijs minder gevaarlijk. Nee, ik wil hem uitputten. Hij wordt al van alle kanten bevochten en zal het toch een keer moeten afleggen. Mijn bedoeling is dat hij niet een voet aan de grond kan zetten van Amerika. In ieder geval niet succesvol." Terwijl de hoofdmaaltijd wordt opgediend valt er een stilte onder de drie mensen aan tafel. Ieder verzonken in zijn eigen gedachten.

"Grace, ik wil een aantal spionnen plaatsen in de engelse dependance van jullie computer bedrijf in Engeland. Zou je dat via je vader willen regelen?" Grace kijkt bedachtzaam naar haar vis op haar bord. Ze hield niet zo van vis en wist niet wat ze nu moest doen.

"Proef het op z'n minst Grace" Haar mentor kijkt haar nog steeds afwachtend aan.

"Ik zal er voor zorgen, maar ik vind het niet prettig om mijn eigen vader te manipuleren." Op het moment dat ze dat gezegd had, bekroop haar een gevoel van onheil. Wat zei ze nú weer? Kon ze haar mond helemaal niet meer houden in het bijzijn van Samuel. Was ze levensmoe of zo? Ze nam een flinke hap van haar vis en was aangenaam verrast. Het smaakte voortreffelijk. Enthousiast neemt ze nog een hap en ontvangt daarvoor de goedkeurende blik van haar mentor. Dat zelfde moment komt James binnen met een brief op een zilveren tablet. Samuel neemt het aan en leest snel de inhoud.

"Neem me niet kwalijk kinderen, dringende zaken vereisen mijn aandacht. Eet rustig verder. En Grace? Als ik je niet meer zie vanavond wens ik je een goede thuiskomst.

"Jerry? Ik verwacht dat je voor Grace veiligheid zorg draagt vannacht." En daar mee was Samuel geluidloos verdwenen.


	5. Dick

**Hoofdstuk 5 Dick**

James staat nog op zijn plek en kijkt zijn jonge meester aan.

"Wilt u verder nog iets gebruiken na de hoofdmaaltijd? Koffie, thee?" Jerry kijkt vragend naar zijn vaders butler op.

"Krijgen we geen toetje James?" James fronst zijn wenkbrauwen.

"Toetjes zijn voor kinderen Jerry." Verbaast kijkt Grace van de butler naar de man tegenover haar. Over brutaal gesproken! Maar Jerry lacht alleen maar.

"Doe maar thee James, en voor Grace?" Ze knikt goedkeurend.

"Ook thee voor mevrouw Schmit James." Kleine lachrimpeltjes verschijnen weer bij het noemen van haar 'naam'. O wat leek hij op zijn vader op dat moment!

"Ik wist niet eens dat Samuel een zoon had." Jerry gaat verzitten naar de plek die zijn vader nu had vrij gemaakt.

"En? Aangenaam verrast?" Hij daagde haar uit, maar ze hield haar mond. Jerry legt zijn servet op tafel.

"Ik dacht altijd dat mijn vader smetvrees had. Tot ik zag hoe hij jou hand pakte vanavond. Je moet wel héél erg schoon zijn." Hij plaagde haar weer. En weer hapte ze niet. Zijn gezichtsuitdrukking werd nu wat serieuzer.

"Mijn vader heeft de gave om mensen om zich heen te dwingen de waarheid te spreken. Het is me opgevallen dat jij, iets te veel zei wat je niet wilde zeggen?" Er klikte iets in haar hoofd. Natuurlijk! Dat was de reden! O ze was nog zo jong en onschuldig als het ging om Samuel.

"Je kan je er tegen weren Grace, je hoeft die impulsen niet te volgen als je ze voelt. Zodra je de neiging hebt iets te zeggen wat je niet wilt zeggen, dan is het zaak het minimaal 1 seconden uit te stellen. Daarna is het eenvoudig om jezelf te dwingen je mond te houden. Ik spreek uit ervaring. Toen ik nog heel jong was verraadde ik mijzelf iedere keer in het bijzijn van mijn vader. Vooral als ik kattenkwaad had uitgehaald. Maar toen ik door had, dat hij het veroorzaakte, was de remedie relatief eenvoudig. Je moet het je alleen even realiseren op dat moment." Dit klonk logisch in haar oren, en ze zou het zeer zeker proberen, een volgende keer.

De tafel ruimde zich magisch af. Jerry staat op en strekt zijn hand uit naar Grace.

Zullen we in de woonkamer bij de openhaard gaan zitten?

Grace kijkt voor de tweede keer naar een uitgestrekte hand vandaag. Maar deze boezemde haar niet zoveel angst in als de vorige. Galant laat ze zich bij de eettafel weg leiden. Ook Jerry haakt haar hand in zijn arm. Ze constateerde dat Jerry de handen van zijn vader had. Lang, smal, sterk en ook heel zacht. Alleen deze waren warm en die van Samuel waren bijna koud te noemen.

Als ze plaats hebben genomen bij de openhaard komt James binnen met de thee. Jerry zag dat hij er een schaal met petitfour bij had gedaan.

"Lekker James. Houdt dit nu in dat je ons toch nog een beetje als kinderen ziet?"

"Dit is een uiting van gastvrijheid Jerry. Het voordeel is, als je een gast 'een toetje' zoals jij dat noemt zo presenteert, de gast nog een keuze heeft in het 'wel' of 'niet' nemen van iets zoets na de maaltijd."

En met die woorden vertrok James weer met een wat arrogante tred.

Grace kijkt verbaast naar James zijn exit.

"Hij is wel brutaal niet?"

"Alleen tegen mij. Ik was zes toen mijn moeder is overleden. Vanaf dat moment heeft hij waarschijnlijk een deel van mijn opvoeding op zich moeten nemen. En opvoeden doet hij mij zelfs nu nog zoals je merkt."

"Ja het moet best wel moeilijk zijn om een kind alleen op te voeden."

"Heb jij ook nog maar één ouder?"

"Ja. Ik ben opgevoed door mijn vader. Mijn moeder is spoorloos verdwenen toen in 1 jaar oud was. Het was een compleet mediacircus heb ik me laten vertellen. Paps heeft alles in het werk gezet om haar te vinden maar het mocht allemaal niet baten."

"En hij is niet hertrouwd ondertussen?"

"Jerry, je vader zei dat je niet naar mijn identiteit mocht vissen."

"Kom op Grace. Dit kan toch geen kwaad. Als je me dit verteld weet ik immers nog niets van je."

Grace roert bedenkelijk in haar thee en besluit dat het inderdaad geen kwaad kan.

"Ok. Mijn vader is nooit hertrouwd. Ik denk dat hij nog steeds ergens het idee getrouwd te zijn met mijn moeder niet los kan laten. Hij heeft tot op vandaag ook het huwelijk niet laten ontbinden."

"Is hij nooit een andere vrouw tegen gekomen waar hij het weer zou willen proberen?"

"Niet dat ik weet of heb gemerkt."

"En jij kan je niets meer herinneren van je moeder?"

"Heel erg weinig, meer beelden dan herinneringen."

"Hoe oud was je toen mijn vader je kwam halen?"

"Ik was twee."

"Zo jong?"

"Ja, is dat bijzonder?"

"Vader vind ze meestal als ze een jaar of 5 zijn, je bent een uitzondering denk ik. Je vader moet het er moeilijk mee gehad hebben om je af te staan voor het grootste deel van het jaar."

"Ja paps was er niet gelukkig mee."

Na de thee en wat onbenullig geprietpraat probeert Grace vastbesloten afscheid te nemen van Jerry. Maar die vlieger ging niet op.

"Grace, je weet wat mijn vader zei. Ik moet zorgen voor je veiligheid. En een order van Samuel negeer je niet. Dat is niet gezond." Uit zijn vastberaden blik leest ze dat ze niet zomaar weg kwam. Berustend haalt ze haar schouders op en legt zich er bij neer, dat hij mee gaat naar haar appartementje. Maar om daar te kunnen verschijnselen moest je weten waar het was, en dat wist hij niet. Zou ze het wagen om gewoon te verdwijnen?

"Wil je me in moeilijkheden brengen Grace?" Hij had haar gedachten geraden.

"Maar hoe kan je dan mee gaan, je weet niet waar ik woon?" En om het op de kaart aan te wijzen had ze niet zoveel zin in.

"Dit is iets dat ik van mijn vader geleerd heb, het is vrij uniek en bijna niemand kan het. Denk aan de plek waar je woont en geef me je hand." Ze wist niet wat hij van plan was maar de angst sloeg haar om het hart.

"We kunnen niet samen verschijnselen Jerry, dat is zelfmoord" Hij kijkt haar diep in de ogen en houdt zijn hand uitgestrekt.

"Vertrouw me." Iets in zijn stem dwingde haar om haar hand, in die van hem te leggen.

"Denk nu aan je woning en ga!" Ondanks haar angst kon ze hem niet weerstaan. Ze ging…

Met een heel erg snel kloppend hart stond ze in haar appartement. Jerry hield nog steeds haar hand vast. Alles was in orde. Geen versmeltingen, of gedeeltelijk ontbindingen van hun lichamen. Jerry laat haar hand los en begint door haar woning te lopen. Haar twee katers komen huppelend op de nieuwkomer af. Als Jerry het team van katers aan het aanhalen is, komt Grace tot haar zelf. Vol verbazing kijkt ze naar haar hand die net nog in die van Jerry lag. Helemaal gaaf, geen pijn.

"Vuile rotzak, je hebt me gedwongen!" Jerry kijkt niet op van zijn gestoei met de twee katers.

"Soms is het gewoon nodig om dingen gedaan te krijgen." In gedachten voegt hij de woorden 'vooral bij vrouwen' toe aan de uitspraak.

Grace loopt stampvoetend naar de keuken en gebruikt haar woede om alle verlichting in haar woning in een keer aan te laten floepen.

Jerry staat op en kijkt om zich heen.

"Grace wat doe je nu, ik heb je woning nog helemaal niet gecontroleerd!" Een woedende Grace verschijnt weer in de woonkamer.

"Ik woon hier! Ik ben niet van plan te wachten tot jij uitgespeeld bent met mijn katten, voordat ik verder kan met mijn leven!" Haar woede deed haar geliefde katers beschutting zoeken onder de salontafel en de bank.

In zijn wanhoop gooit hij zijn armen omhoog en vervloekt inwendig zijn vader.

Even later gaat de deurbel. Jerry gaat in volledige vecht modus. Hij wordt voor de gewone kijker onzichtbaar en begeeft zich richting de deur. Grace ziet nog net hoe hij uit haar focus verdwijnt. Snel loopt ze naar de voordeur en kijkt door het spionnetje. Waarom eigenlijk? Dergelijke mechanische methodes had ze helemaal niet nodig. Ze haat het als ze uit haar zo zorgvuldige emotionele balans wordt gehaald, en dingen ging doen die anders niet gedaan zou hebben. Ze leunt met haar rug tegen de deur en kijkt met haar gedachten voorbij de massieve deur.

Ze slaakt een zucht. Het is de chauffeur van haar vader. Wat moest die hier op de late avond. Ze overweegt om niet te reageren. Aan de andere kant van de deur hoort ze de stem van de chauffeur.

"Ik heb het licht aan zien gaan mejuffrouw Grace! Ik mag niet weggaan zonder u!

Uit een ooghoek ziet ze dat Jerry naast de deur staat met zijn toverstok in de aanslag.

"Steek die toverstok weer weg en hou op met dat onzichtbaarheidgedoe!" Ze kijkt nog even hoe hij weer normaal zichtbaar wordt.

"Doe je cape af, dan lijkt het tenminste nog normaal" Terwijl de cape geluidloos verdwijnt doet Grace de deur open.

Jerry's ogen worden groot. Ging ze hem betrekken in haar leven? Dat was het laatste wat hij had verwacht.

"Kom binnen Dick, waar is de brand?" Dick doet zijn chauffeurspet af en komt binnen. Eerst kijkt hij verwonderd naar haar kleding. Dan ziet hij Jerry staan. Ook helemaal in het zwart.

"Uw vader heeft uw telefoonbeantwoorder ingesproken mejuffrouw Grace."

Grace loopt naar het tafeltje in de woonkamer waar haar beantwoorder op staat en ziet het lichtje knipperen. Ze drukt de 'play' toets in en hoort haar vaders stem. Haar katers Tom en Jerry komen direct op het geluid van haar vaders stem af. Ze kijkt om richting Dick en Jerry.

"Tom en Jerry zijn dol op vader." Jerry kijkt haar aan.

"Jerry? Je noemt een van je katers Jerry?" Ze krijgt een kleur maar knikt van ja.

Als ze de hele boodschap heeft uitgeluisterd, draait ze zich om.

"Dick, ik kleed me nog even om dan ga ik met je mee." Vanuit twee monden tegelijk klinkt er protest.

Jerry omdat hij haar niet wil laten gaan en Dick omdat hij haar niet wil laten omkleden.

"Ok dan ga ik zó mee!" Ze stapt op de voordeur af en ziet dat Jerry met haar mee loopt.

"Wat ben jij van plan?" Jerry haalt zijn schouders op.

"Als ik je niet hier kan houden dan ga ik met je mee." Grace kan haar oren niet geloven.

"En wat moet mijn vader daar van denken?" Jerry haalt zijn schouders weer op.

"Niets, achteraf. Dat regel ik wel." Nu wordt het Grace te veel.

"Jij regelt helemaal niets met mijn vader. Jij blijft van mijn vader af! Er is al genoeg met hem gebeurt dankzij mij!" Grace loopt vastberaden naar de voordeur. Jerry trekt zijn toverstok met de bedoeling haar tegen te houden. Op dat zelfde moment trekt Dick zijn toverstok en verdoofd Jerry. Vol verbazing kijkt Grace van Dick naar Jerry.

"Dick dat was niet nodig! Hef ogenblikkelijk de verdoving op van Jerry!" Met een chagrijnige blik heft Dick de verdoving op. Jerry knippert met zijn ogen en ziet Dick met een toverstok boven hem staan.

"Steek jullie toverstokken weg en laten we gaan." Jerry moet nog even tot zijn positieven komen over wat hem net is overkomen. Hij komt tot de conclusie dat hij vandaag erg onvoorzichtig was geweest en als hij iemand had getroffen die het op zijn leven had voorzien dat hij zeker al twee keer dood was geweest. Hij hoopte dat zijn vader hier nooit achter zou komen.

Enigszins stram staat Jerry op.

"Dus ik ga nu met je mee?" Dick en Jerry kijken naar haar tengere postuur, en hoe het wegloopt richting de langgerekte limousine.

De beide mannen kijken elkaar aan en halen gezamenlijk hun schouders op, en volgen de eigenwijze dame voor hen.

Eenmaal in de limo kijkt Jerry naar Grace en wacht af.

"Ik stel je voor als een vriendje, en dat je mee moest komen. We hadden nog andere plannen vanavond." Jerry's ogen beginnen te twinkelen.

"Dus ik word voorgesteld als het vriendje? Wat gaan we nog doen dan, dat je me niet weg kan sturen, het is allang etenstijd geweest?" Grace draait haar ogen naar boven en wenst inwendig dat hij spoorloos zou verdwijnen.

"En dat werkt voor een detective bureau! We gaan nog uit vanavond, in de 'gewone wereld' gaat het uitgaansleven door tot 6 uur s'ochtends."

Dit was nieuw voor Jerry. Hij dacht altijd dat een afspraakje duurde van avond maaltijd tot kus bij de voordeur en klaar.

"We gaan nog naar Club-Cherry en daar na naar de Wilde Turkey."

"Ik ben er helemaal klaar voor. Overigens ik werk voor een magisch detective bureau. Onze opdrachtgevers zijn meestal magiërs"

Met een afkeurende blik kijkt ze opzij.

"We gaan niet echt uit sufferd! Dit is onze cover story."

"Wist ik wel."

Er valt een korte stilte. Er begon iets bij Grace te dagen.

"Wat bedoel je met magische opdrachtgevers? Zit er een magiër achter me aan?"

Jerry kijkt naar het achterhoofd van de man achter het stuur.

"Ja, een zekere John Meisters."

Grace was moe, en ze had geen zin meer in gepraat. Ze deed haar ogen dicht en leunde met haar hoofd op de luxe bekleding van de limo.

"Weet je vader niet dat je kan verschijnselen?" Inwendig kreunde ze.

"Mijn vader weet niet eens dat ik een heks ben. En dat houden we ook zo. Samuel heeft niet voor niets zo veel moeite gedaan om zijn geheugen te veranderen."

Dat had Jerry niet verwacht.

"En onze kleding dan?" Grace wou dat hij in Timboektoe zat.

"Onze kleding is geen probleem in het uitgaanscircuit. Alles wat anders dan anders is, is in."

Jerry kijkt uit het raampje en ziet diverse uitgaansgelegenheden langs zoefen.

"Zal je vader niet vragen wie ik ben en wat ik doe voor de kost? Hij zal toch zeker willen weten met wie zijn dochter uit gaat?" Grace begint te wanhopen. Ze had gedacht nog even te kunnen rusten voordat ze haar vader te woord moest staan. Een stekende hoofdpijn maakte zich kenbaar en ze begon haar slapen te masseren om van de pijn af te komen. Jerry ziet dat en duwt haar handen weg.

"Wat nu weer!" Haar ogen schieten open.

"Vertrouw me." Hij gebruikte weer die stem, die stem die ze niet kon weerstaan. Haar handen vielen naar beneden en ze keek nu als in trance in zijn nu zwarte ogen. Zijn handen kwamen omhoog. Aan elke zijde van haar hoofd een hand. Hij raakte haar niet eens aan maar plotseling was haar hoofdpijn, en haar vermoeidheid verdwenen. Vol verbazing ging ze rechtop zitten.

"Wat heb je gedaan?" Jerry kijkt haar nog steeds intens aan.

"O, iets heel ouderwets. Het heet 'handoplegging'. Dan trek je met je handen de pijn of de ziekte uit een betreffend lichaamsdeel, door het te willen."

Haar ogen waren nog steeds gericht op die van hem. Ze kon niet weg kijken.

"Als ik je vriendje ben dan moeten we toch minstens 1 keer gekust hebben, goed voor de cover story." Hij gebruikte nog steeds die stem. Hij kwam langzaam dichterbij. Ze kon niet weg draaien, het was alsof hij haar in een ijzeren greep had. Zijn mond kwam dichterbij en ze wist dat ze er niet onderuit zou komen. Verdorie, ze was toch niet een willoos schaap? Ze was een machtige heks! Vlak voordat hij haar lippen zou aanraken stopt hij. Iets in haar vertelde hem, dat ze het niet eens was met zijn avances. Opdringen wou hij zich niet, dus trok hij zich terug en liet ook haar wil los. Voor hij het in de gaten had stond er een vurige handafdruk op zijn kaak.

Verslagen leunde hij achterover in de zachte zitting van de limo.

"Die heb je verdient maat" mompelt Dick. En Jerry hoorde hem.


	6. Schermutselingen

**Hoofdstuk 6 Schermutselingen. **

De bebouwing wordt minder en het verkeer ook. Grote stukken land en bos glijden voorbij. Jerry voelt nog duidelijk de handafdruk van Grace op zijn wang.

"Grace?" Geen reactie.

"Ik snap dat je boos bent. En ik weet eigenlijk ook niet waarom ik dat gedaan heb." Hij hoort een verachtend snuifje uit Grace's richting.

"Echt niet!" Jerry had het gevoel dat het heel belangrijk was om hun ruzie bij te leggen.

"Ik heb nog nooit zo iets gedaan Grace. Ik begrijp mezelf niet op het moment." Uit zijn toon klonk oprechtheid. Maar ze wist inmiddels wel beter als het om zijn manipulerende stem ging. "Ik beloof je dat het nooit weer zal gebeuren. Het is alsof ik de controle over mezelf kwijt was." Nu werd het Grace te veel.

"En wie zegt dat je de controle niet wéér over jezelf kwijt raakt?" Na een stilte hoort ze hem bijna fluisterend antwoorden.

"Ik zou zo langzamerhand moeten weten wanneer ik gemanipuleerd wordt door mijn eigen vader. Geloof me Grace, dit is niet mijn stijl. Zoiets als daarstraks zou mijn vader doen. Maar ik niet." Dit klonk zo logisch dat ze er bijna niet onderuit kon om het te geloven.

"En wie zegt dat je ook nú niet gemanipuleerd wordt om vrede te sluiten? Als klopt wat je zegt dan zou dat zogenaamde grapje van je vader, over ons trouwen en zo, helemaal geen grapje zijn geweest." De oren van Dick stonden opeens op steeltjes. En Grace en Jerry hadden dat direct door. Jerry trekt zijn toverstok en Grace houd hem tegen.

"Dick?" Dick kijkt even half om ten teken dat hij haar gehoord heeft.

"Ik wil dat je de laatste zin die ik net uitgesproken heb hier in de auto vergeet." Al haar mentale krachten waren in die woorden gelegd. Meestal was één keer voldoende, zoveel oefening had ze inmiddels wel. "Dick?"

"Ja mejuffrouw Grace?"

"Heb je net gehoord wat ik net zei?"

"Sorry mejuffrouw Grace, ik was er blijkbaar even niet bij met mijn gedachten."

"Ik wil dat je de korte route neemt naar het huis."

"Maar mejuffrouw, dat is maar een bospad. U zult zeer oncomfortabel zijn."

"Doe het nu maar Dick, maak je over ons maar geen zorgen. En Dick?"

"Ja mejuffrouw Grace?"

"Zou je het glasscherm omhoog willen doen. We willen graag wat privacy."

"Zoals u wenst."

Uit zijn toon kan ze halen dat hij het er niet mee eens is, maar het glasscherm gaat zoals verzocht omhoog.

Jerry kijkt waarderend naar Grace.

"Je doet bijna niet onder voor mijn vader. Hij zei al dat je een goede student was maar niet dat je zó goed was." Hij kijkt naar haar handen en ziet geen toverstok.

"Je gebruikt het liefst helemaal geen toverstok hè Grace?" Zijn bewondering voor haar steeg nog een puntje, toen hij zich realiseerde dat ze het geheugen van Dick had aangepast, zonder haar toverstok te gebruiken.

Grace leunt met een zucht achterover.

"Ik wou dat ik dat ding helemaal nooit nodig had."

"Zoals mijn vader?"

"Jou vader heeft wel een toverstok, en hij gebruikt hem ook."

"Ja, maar hij heeft hem niet nódig, Grace. Hij kan alles ook zonder."

"Vast niet álles toch?"

"Wat zou mijn vader zeggen als hij dat van je hoorde?"

"Hoe bedoel je? Ben je van plan alles wat we bespreken door te brieven naar je vader?"

Een gemeen lachje verschijnt om Jerry's mond.

"Het is misschien verstandiger om mijn vader in mijn bijzijn niet te kleineren."

"Ik kleineer je vader niet Jerry. Maar er zijn grenzen aan ieder zijn kunnen, ook die van jou vader"

"Nu doe je het weer."

"Jerry, houd alsjeblieft op. Ik krijg de kriebels van je. Je gelooft toch zeker niet, wat je nu zegt?"

"Ik geloof het niet alleen, ik weet het zelfs zeker. Je moet niet vergeten Grace, ik ben mijn vader lijfelijke zoon. Ik denk dat jij, als zijn pupil, het nog eenvoudig hebt gehad bij hem, vergeleken met mijn opvoeding."

Grace kijkt nu opzij naar Jerry en ontmoet daar twee zeer donkere ogen. Zijn vaders ogen. En plotseling voelt ze een koude vloeibare stroom van haar nek langs haar ruggengraat naar beneden stromen. Ze begint ontzettend te beven, haar tanden klapperen alsof ze plotseling op de zuidpool is gezet. Als ze haar mond opent om hem te antwoord, stroomt er een witte bevroren wolk ademlucht uit.

"Zo heeft hij diverse middelen om iemand te straffen Grace, en ik ken ze bijna allemaal. Eerst door ze te ondergaan. Daarna door ze toe te passen. En zoals je ziet?" Hij houd zijn geopende handen omhoog.

"Geen toverstok nodig."

Plotseling wordt Grace weer warm en kan ze het beven en klapperen onderdrukken.

"Niet grap p p ig Jerry."

"Was ook geen grapje. Was een les! Je moet mensen om je heen niet onderschatten Grace. Die les heb ik vandaag twee keer gehad. Een keer van jou, en een keer van Dick. Ik verzeker je als mijn vader er achter komt dat ik vandaag op dergelijke wijze mijn leven op het spel heb gezet, al was het maar één keer, dan kan ik nog een zéér ernstige reprimande tegemoet zien."

Grace had het gevoel dat het woord 'reprimande' niet alleen maar verbaal zou zijn. Jerry ziet hoe haar ogen groot worden.

"Jerry?" Hij kijkt haar afwachtend aan.

"Je vader weet het, van mij dan over de eerste keer…." Haar handen waren nog steeds ijskoud. "Ik bedoel, tot in detail." Hij pakte haar koude handen en begon ze warm te wrijven.

"Wel daar gaat mijn hoop dat hij er niet achter zou komen." Hij tilt haar handen op tussen die van hem en begint ze warm te blazen. Met een schok voelt ze hoe snel de warmte van haar handen naar haar armen, en vervolgens door haar hele lichaam laait.

"Wordt dit nu het tegenovergestelde van de kou van daarnet Jerry?" Hij kijkt haar bedachtzaam aan.

"Alleen maar het begin van de foltering. Om de kou te verjagen." Terwijl ze het nu vreselijk warm had kreeg ze een koude rilling bij het woord 'foltering'.

"Nog steeds niet warm Grace?" Hij voelde hoe ze net nog even rilde.

"Je vader heeft je gefolterd om je bij te brengen hoe het moet?" Pareltjes zweet stonden weer op haar voorhoofd, net als eerder vanavond.

"Volgens mij heb je nu wel weer warm genoeg." En hij liet haar handen los.

"Zoals ik al zei, je onderschat hem ernstig Grace."

Onder de banden van de limo was het knarsen van de kiezel te horen. Ze reden de oprijlaan op van haar vaders huis.

Bezorgd kijk Grace nog even naar Jerry.

"Maak je geen zorgen Grace. Ik heb het tot nu toe altijd overleefd" En daarmee was voor Jerry de kous af.

Terwijl Dick de deur opent voor zijn passagiers gaat de voordeur van het huis al open. In de deuropening staat de butler al te wachten. Jerry begint de grijnzen.

"Dus Grace, ook met een butler opgegroeid?" Grace geeft hem een half lachje terug. Haar gedachten waren nog steeds bij zijn vader en wat hij met zijn zoon straks zou doen. Ze kijkt naar hun butler die staat te wachten.

"Ja, en hij heet ook James." Jerry pakt haar hand terwijl ze naar de voordeur lopen.

"Volgens mij heten ze allemaal James. Makkelijker voor ons rijke lui om te onthouden. Onze James heet Peter. Hoe heet die van jullie in het echt?" Grace had er nog nooit bij stil gestaan dat haar James niet James heette.

"Ik weet het niet, volgens mij heet hij echt James." Maar ze begon toch te twijfelen aan haar uitspaak.


	7. De Herinnering

**Hoofdstuk 7 De Herinnering**

Terwijl James hun naar de woonkamer geleide keek hij verwonderd naar de kleding van de nieuwkomers. Mejuffrouw Grace droeg nooit dergelijke deprimerende kleding. Hij vroeg zich af of er iemand was gestorven.

Grace haar vader stond ongeduldig bij de open haard en keek in de vlammen. Toen hij zijn dochter binnen hoorde komen draaide hij zich verheugd om, om haar te begroeten. Halverwege echter krijgt hij een jonge man met een zéér duister uiterlijk in het vizier. Hij had het gevoel dat de tijd was terug gedraaid.

Daar stond hij wéér. Die man die zijn dochtertje kwam halen, en hij had niets gedaan om hem tegen te houden. Blikken kruisten elkaar, maar Grace had het niets in de gaten.

"Hallo Paps, ik ben zo snel gekomen als ik kon." Nu pas ziet ze dat haar vader alleen maar aandacht heeft voor Jerry. Ze draait zich om en wil de twee aan elkaar voorstellen. Maar voordat haar dat lukt barst de bom.

"Wat moet je nu wéér hier! Was het niet genoeg dat je mijn dochter toen ze klein was van me af pakte? Moet je het nu nog een keer doen? Komt er dan nooit een einde aan deze nachtmerrie!" Grace kijkt verbaast naar Jerry. Over wie had haar vader het? Hij had Jerry toch zeker nooit ontmoet?

Jerry wist precies wat er aan de hand was. De geheugenblokkade die zijn vader had aangebracht was door zijn verschijnen in een klap teniet gedaan.

Jerry inventariseert de situatie. Op de gang stonden nog Dick en James, als aan de grond genageld. In de kamer stonden Grace, haar vader en de nog niet eerder opgemerkte John Meisters.

Dat was niet goed. Helemaal niet goed.

"Grace doe de deur even dicht wil je?" Verbaas maar toch gehoorzaam doet ze de deur voor de neuzen van Dick en James dicht. Als ze zich omdraait ziet ze John Meisters in een zetel bij het raam zitten. Haar eerste gedachte is 'niet goed, helemaal niet goed'. Ze gaat naast Jerry staan en probeert te redden wat er te redden valt.

"Pap, dit is Jerry Smith. Jerry dit is mijn vader Dale Jaeger."

"We kennen elkaar, gromt haar vader richting Jerry. Alleen heet hij niet Jerry maar Samuel!"

"Ik heb vaker gehoord dat ik op mijn vader lijk, maar ik verzeker u dat ik Jerry Smith ben en niet Samuel Smith. Het leeftijdsverschil lijkt mij evident." Iets in Jerry's kalme uitstraling doet Dale wat tot rust komen. De woede maakt plaats voor verwarring.

"U bent zijn zoon?"

John Meisters was inmiddels opgestaan en het groepje mensen genaderd.

"En tevens de eigenaar van het detective bureau dat ik heb ingeschakeld om kleine dametje Grace na te trekken" Dale kijkt nu naar John.

"Dat kleine dametje zoals u zo neerbuigend zegt is mijn dochter Meisters!"

John Meisters keert zich nu naar Jerry.

"Dus dit is je manier om mensen na te trekken? Wel een héél persoonlijke aanpak, vindt je niet Jerry?"

De spanning tussen John en Jerry loop voelbaar op. Het was maar goed dat John niet wist hoe gevaarlijk Jerry eigenlijk was. Of hoe gevaarlijk zij zelf kon zijn. En het was maar goed dat ze nu wist dat hij een magiër was. Ze was dan ook op alles voorbereid.

Jerry pakt zacht maar dwingend haar elleboog beet, en geleid haar naar de bank. Als ze zit gaat hij demonstratief naast haar zitten met zijn arm over de rugleuning achter Grace haar hoofd.

"Ik stel voor dat we allemaal gaan zitten." Wéér die stem die hij gebruikte. Het is dat Grace al zat anders was ze zeker gaan zitten. Ook de beide heren geven min of meer onvrijwillig gevolg aan zijn voorstel.

"Zo dat is een stuk beter, vinden jullie niet?" Hij leunt een stukje richting Grace.

"Zou jij bij James kunnen regelen dat we wat te drinken krijgen liefje?" Bij dat laatste woord schieten haar wenkbrauwen omhoog maar ze staat gewillig op en loopt naar de deur. Als ze hem opent staan daar nog steeds James en Dick. In precies dezelfde houding. Grace had ze snel versteend toen ze de deur voor hun neus dicht deed. Zonder enige moeite en zonder toverstok heft ze de verstening op. Wankelend komen James en Dick weer in beweging.

"James, zou je zo vriendelijk willen zijn om koffie te regelen voor ons?" James knippert nog even met zijn ogen.

"Maar natuurlijk mejuffrouw Grace." En weg was hij. Dick stond er nog met zijn toverstok in de aanslag.

"Dick, je kan de limo in de garage zetten voorlopig, als we je nodig hebben bellen we wel." En daarmee deed ze de deur weer dicht.

Volledig ontspannen zit Jerry op de bank met tegenover hem twee zeer gespannen mannen in hun stoelen. Uitnodigend steekt Jerry zijn 'rugleuning hand' uit naar Grace zodat ze weer naast hem komt te zitten. Ze glimlacht vriendelijk en geeft gevolg aan zijn gebaar.

Haar vader is nog steeds woedend. Hij kan het bijna niet vatten. Eerst Samuel en nu een nazaat van hem. Allebei op zijn meisje uit! Het is John Meisters die het eerste het woord neemt.

"Dus als ik het goed begrijp Dale heb jij je eigen dochter in mijn bedrijf binnen gesmokkeld."

John wrijft zich bedenkelijk over zijn kin.

"Met welk doel als ik vragen mag Dale!"

Dale nog niet geheel uit over zijn duistere gast tegenover hem sleurt zijn aandacht naar de vraag van John. Voor hij kan antwoorden gaat John verder.

"Dat ruikt naar bedrijfsspionage Dale! Ik kan je daarvoor op laten pakken!"

Dale kijkt John aan.

"Niet als het mijn eigen bedrijf is!" Voor het effect laat hij een kleine stilte vallen.

"Grace was daar niet om te spioneren voor een ander, maar voor haar eigen vader."

Grace bedenkt opeens de reden van haar komst, en dit kon toch niet de reden zijn?

"Paps, waarom moest ik zo snel mogelijk komen?" Haar vader kijkt haar verward aan. Ja natuurlijk dat was ook zo. Hij moest het er maar op gokken en het in tegenoverstaan van deze donkere jonge man vertellen.

"Grace, ik heb een dreigbrief ontvangen met als doel geld af te persen. Met name jou leven is in gevaar. Als ik niet tijdig betaal wordt je, hoe staat dat er ook al weer, o ja. Dan wordt je omgelegd." Grace kreeg de nijging om te giechelen maar deed het gelukkig niet. Haar vader kijkt haar aan.

"Je lijkt niet onder de indruk."

"Sorry pap maar is dit niet al de zoveelste dreigbrief in de afgelopen jaren?" iets klopte hier niet.

"En wat doet John Meisters hier eigenlijk? Als hij niet wist dat jij het bedrijf bezit waar hij werkt en mij niet van naam kende, wat doet hij dan hier?"

Jerry had John Meisters geen moment uit het oog verloren. Voordat John Meisters iets kan doen zit hij op het plafond geplakt. Jerry kijkt vervolgens naar Grace die verwonderd naar boven kijkt. Hij tikt haar schouder aan om haar aandacht te krijgen.

"Hij kwam de dreigbrief afgeven, is het niet Dale?"

Enigszins beduusd zit Dale nog naar boven te kijken. Met moeite draait hij zijn hoofd naar Jerry.

"Klopt, en op de een of andere manier kon ik er niets aan doen dat hij hier is."

Op dat moment gaat de deur open en komt James met de koffie binnen. Hij had 4 kopjes op het tablet gezet en een grote zilveren pot koffie. Met een zoekende blik door de kamer richt hij zich tot Dale. Is meneer Meisters al vertrokken?"

Voordat Dale omhoog kan kijken, antwoord Jerry voor hem.

"John Meisters komt waarschijnlijk zo weer binnen vallen. Je kan de koffie zo wel laten James." Met nog een blik op Dale verlaat James de kamer weer.

"Laat hem weer naar beneden Jerry!"

"Maar Grace, kijk nou toch eens. Als ik er een wit kalk ornament van maak heb je er een unieke plafondecoratie."

"Zoiets zou je vader doen! Laat hem naar beneden!"

Dale kijkt van Jerry naar Grace en van Grace naar John.

"Wat ben jij voor een monster! Wat ben je met ons van plan. Ik dacht altijd dat de duivel een fabeltje was maar dit is duivels werk!" Vol angst en boosheid kijkt hij naar Jerry.

Grace probeert het nog een keer.

"Jerremya Smith! Laat hem direct naar beneden, ik verzeker je dat ik alles op alles zal zetten als je niet luistert!"

Geamuseerd kijkt hij Grace aan en zijn ogen beginnen te twinkelen. Grace zet zich schrap. Dit was géén goed teken.

Maar hij deed niets.

"Zoals je beveelt liefje. Je weet dat ik tegen jou niet op kan."

En met die woorden valt John Meisters naar beneden tot vlak boven de grond. Jerry knipoogt nog even naar Dale en laat dan John helemaal neerkomen. Met een klein plofje komt John in aanraking met de vloer.

"Goed mijn schone meesteres, wat gaan we dan met hem doen?

Vierendelen, roosteren, verdrinken, verhangen, levend opeten. Nee wacht mijn vader heeft nog een mensenoffer nodig voor een bepaald ritueel." Hij buigt weer naar haar toe.

"Ik stel voor dat je die bel doet zoals bij mij vanmiddag." Jerry had het nog niet gezegd of met een definitieve plop was John Meisters verdwenen.

"Verdorie, je was te laat." Ondanks zijn uitspraak zat hij nog steeds de glunderen.

Met grote ogen zat Dale te kijken waar net nog John Meisters had gelegen.

"Wat heb je met hem gedaan duivel! En blijf met je handen van mijn dochter af!" Met die uitspraak trekt hij Grace van de bank, in zijn beschermende armen.

"Verlaat mijn huis, ik heb geen toestemming gegeven dat je binnen mocht komen. Duister gebroed, maak dat je weg komt!"

In een poging Grace te beschermen draait hij haar van Jerry af, haar nog steeds stevig vasthoudend.

Jerry geglunder verdween en een meer serieuze blik kwam op zijn gezicht.

"Tijd om de rommel op te ruimen Grace." Hij had het nog niet gezegd of ze had zich uit de armen van haar vader ontworsteld en stond neus aan neus met Jerry.

"Je blijf van mijn vader af! Is dat duidelijk?"

"En hoe dacht je mij tegen te kunnen houden Grace?" Jerry kijkt gefascineerd naar haar uitstraling. Ze gloeide vormelijk van woede.

"Grace?" Hij zei haar naam zo zachtjes dat ze het bijna niet kon horen.

"Grace, hoe langer we wachten des te moeilijker wordt het." Hij ziet tranen in haar ogen schieten.

"Of wil je dat je vader weet wie je werkelijk bent?" Nu begonnen de tranen echt te stromen. Hij had de spijker op de kop geslagen. Verslagen zakt ze in de dichtstbijzijnde stoel.

Haar vader kijkt met wilde ogen naar zijn dochter die zit te huilen in zijn woonkamer.

"Wat voor een opleiding heb je eigenlijk gehad Grace?" Haar vader sluipt dichterbij, constant Jerry in de gaten houdend.

"Grace? Wat is hier aan de hand? Ik begrijp er niets meer van Grace?" Het zachte gesmeek van haar vader doet haar nog harder huilen. Dale zakt voor haar stoel op zijn knieën en omarmd zijn lieve kleine Grace. Grace op haar beurt klampt zich aan hem vast.

Jerry probeert te redden wat er te redden valt.

"Grace, het trauma is eigenlijk al te erg, de kans dat we dit recht kunnen zetten is heel klein. Toen mijn vader je kwam halen moet het ook al onverteerbaar voor hem zijn geweest. Kijk nu maar hoe snel hij door de geheugenverandering heen is gebroken, toe hij mij zag?" Grace kijkt wanhopig naar Jerry op. Ze realiseert zich dat het toch weer gedaan moest worden, anders betekend dit het einde van haar relatie met haar vader.

"Maar Jerry, als je vader er al moeite mee had, hoe kunnen wij het dan klaarspelen?"

Jerry kijkt bedachtzaam naar de snikkende man in Grace haar armen.

"Vader zal moeten helpen ben ik bang." Grace wordt wit en stopt direct met huilen. Haar Heer en Meester vragen om een klus? Ongehoord, je diende je problemen zelf op te lossen en niet met hangende pootjes bij hem aan te kloppen.

"Zou hij dat willen doen denk je?" Jerry knikt van ja.

"Ja, maar het gaat je wel wat kosten, zo zit hij in elkaar. Ik ben bang dat de prijs hoog zal zijn Grace. Ben je bereid om kost wat kost bij hem aan te kloppen?" Grace kijkt weer naar haar huilende vader en haar besluit staat vast. Ze legt haar hand op zijn hoofd en binnen een paar seconden is hij rustig in slaap gevallen.

"Zò, je bent echt goed! Vader heeft niet overdreven." Jerry steekt zijn hand uit naar Grace.

"Kom op, we gaan." Ze kijkt naar zijn hand.

"We hoeven toch niet samen te gaan, ik weet hoe ik er moet komen."

"Dat lukt alleen als je verwacht wordt. En op dit moment zit hij zeker niet op je te wachten. Kom op geef me nu maar je hand, en maak je gedachten leeg, anders belanden wellicht toch als gespleten persoonlijkheden op verschillen plaatsen van het huis." Hij kijkt haar nog een keer diep in de ogen.

"Ik bepaal waar we landen Grace, dus maak alsjeblieft je gedachten helemaal leeg, dat is belangrijk."

Grace geeft hem haar hand en sluit haar ogen om haar hoofd leeg te maken. Jerry blijft nog even naar haar kijken en op haar bijna onzichtbare knikje trekt hij haar door het universum.


	8. Jerry's grote fout

**Hoofdstuk 8 Jerry's grote fout**.

Geluidloos landen Grace en Jerry in de hal van zijn ouderlijk huis. Een seconde later klinkt er een luid alarm. Ze waren ontdekt! Dit had ze niet verwacht.

"Gewoon blijven staan Grace, vlak bij me." Hij had nog steeds stevig haar hand vast. In de verte van de lange gang bewoog iets. Het was een schim zwarte rook, en maakte een zacht gillend geluid. Jerry nam haar in zijn armen en hield haar stevig vast. Ze kon zijn paniek voelen.

"Wat er ook gebeurt Grace, laat met niet los." De zwarte schim kwam tergend langzaam dichter bij. Maakte nog een paar kronkelingen voor dat het met grote snelheid door hun beider lichamen schoot.

De pijn was ondragelijk voor Grace, ze kon niet eens schreeuwen zo veel pijn had ze. Jerry zakte samen met Grace door de knieën om te voorkomen dat ze hard neer zou komen. Hij had blijkbaar geen pijn, maar was ernstig bezorgd om Grace. Hij had verwacht dat er wel rekening met haar gehouden zou worden, omdat zo overduidelijk vastgehouden werd door iemand van de familie.

De deur van de bibliotheek slaat met een klap open en zijn vader staat als dreigend onweer in de deuropening.

"Wat denk je dat je aan het doen bent Jerremya!"

"Vader, we hebben je hulp nodig, maar op dit moment heeft Grace je hulp nodig." Bezorgd kijkt hij in het bleke gezicht van Grace.

"Ze is buiten bewustzijn van de pijn vader."

"Het is een wonder dat ze nog leeft! Ben je nou helemaal besodemieterd. Je weet hoe gevaarlijk dit is voor buitenstaanders." Samuel tilt een ooglid op van Grace en vervolgens het andere.

" 'Het' moet getwijfeld hebben over haar. Iets heeft 'het' tegen gehouden om haar helemaal van kant te maken." Hij kijkt in zijn zoons ogen en ziet de reden. Hij vraagt zich af of het wel mogelijk is dat twee mensen zo snel een binding aan gaan. En dan zelfs wederzijds.

"Breng haar maar naar je moeders slaapkamer." Spuugt hij nors. Ik haal inmiddels wel het juiste middel om haar weer op de been te krijgen. Maar wees verzekerd junior, je zult je straf niet ontlopen. Daar heb ik al voor gezorgd."

Terwijl Jerry, Grace in zijn armen optilt slaat de klamme kou om zijn hart.

"Heb ik het goed begrepen vader, ik moet haar in moeders slaapkamer neerleggen?"

Samuel was al halverwege de lange gang en draait zich om naar zijn zoon.

"Je bent toch niet toevallig ook nog doof geworden?" De kou die zijn vader uitstraalt maakt hem nog nerveuzer.

"Nee vader, excuses vader." Zo snel als zijn voeten hem kunnen dragen loopt hij met Grace de trap op naar de slaapkamer van wijlen zijn moeder. Hij ziet de zwarte schim om hem heen krullen. Dit had hij nog nooit gezien, wat was er aan de hand? In zijn moeders kamer legt hij Grace op het bed, en op het moment dat hij haar los laat schiet de zwarte schim door zijn torso. Hij giert het uit, de pijn is ondragelijk. Hij zakt uitgeput op zijn knieën naast het bed. Happend naar adem draait hij zich richting de deur als hij zijn vader ziet binnen komen. Nog steeds is de zwarte schim actief.

"Je hebt ook nog straf te goed over je stommiteit van vanmiddag zoon." En voor een tweede maal gaat de zwarte schim met alle gevolgen van dien door het lichaam van Jerry. Dit wordt hem te veel en hij verliest het bewustzijn.

Als Grace wakker wordt ligt ze op een vreemd bed. Ze kijkt om zich heen maar ziet niets bekends, tot ze een mens op de grond ziet liggen. Het is Jerry, hij ligt in foetus houding en zijn gezicht is vertrokken van pijn. Snel stapt ze van het bed en voelt dat ze nog heel veel pijn heeft in haar bovenlichaam. Ademen was voorral heel erg pijnlijk. Wat ze echter niet begrijpt is hoe Jerry hier terecht is gekomen. Voordat ze het bewustzijn verloor was er niets met hem aan de hand. Hij kont haar probleemloos vasthouden en leek geen problemen te hebben van de zwarte schim. Ze buigt over zijn lichaam en ze ziet dat hij lichtjes ligt te schokken, alsof hij nog steeds pijn had. Ze voelt aan zijn gezicht en het is gloeiend heet en klam.

In de deuropening staat Samuel. Ze kijkt naar hem op met vragende blik. En Samuel houdt haar een flesje met groene inhoud voor haar neus.

"Als je vindt dat hij genoeg geleden heeft, mag je hem dit geven. Dat stopt de pijn." En zonder een woord te zeggen loopt hij weer de kamer uit.

Met het flesje in haar handen en een verbijsterde blik op haar gezicht kijkt ze naar haar weg lopende mentor. Het begon bij haar te dagen. Samuel had hem gestraft, en strafte hem nog steeds. Alleen zij kon de straf opheffen op dit moment. Afschuw om zijn vaderlijk gedrag bekruipt Grace. Zonder omhalen maakt ze het flesje open en giet het in Jerry's mond.

Het duurde ongeveer een minuut voordat het schokken ophoud en zijn ogen open gaan.

Zijn ademhaling gaat nog steeds zwaar en rochelend. Haar eigen ademhaling was ook rochelend hoort ze, en plots drong tot haar door wat er was gebeurd. De zwarte schim had hem toch nog te pakken genomen. En Samuel was de oorzaak!

"Jerry? Gaat het weer wat Jerry?"

Hij kijkt haar wat wazig aan maar kan toch een glimlachje te voorschijn toveren.

"Ik had je geloof ik niet zomaar mee moeten nemen Grace. Het spijt me ontzettend. Ik weet nu wat je hebt gevoeld, en ben blij dat je het hebt overleefd." Hij ademt diep in en moet hoesten. Uit zijn mond komt wat bloed.

"Samuel zei dat hij je gestraft heeft. Klopt dat?" Jerry kijkt in haar mooie ogen en ziet een lichtje van woede knipperen.

"Klopt Grace, maar ik had het verdient. Dit grapje had je, je leven moeten kosten volgens vader. Maar iets heeft 'het' doen beslissen dat je nog niet hélemaal geëlimineerd moest worden. Het leek hem blijkbaar passend mij door de zelfde hel te laten gaan als jij." Weer een hoestje en wat bloed.

"En je hoeft je geen zorgen meer te maken over de straf die ik al eerder te goed had. Dat is nu ook geregeld." Het ademen valt hem zwaar en hij stopt met praten. Vol ongeloof kijkt ze neer op Jerry. Het kleine lichtje woede laaide nu wat feller.

"Hij heeft je twéé keer gestraft op deze manier?" Jerry kan alleen maar knikken. Ze maakt aanstalte om op te staan maar Jerry houdt haar pols vast in een ijzeren greep.

"Je moet hier blijven Grace, ik ben bang dat 'het' je anders alsnog van kant maakt. Ik weet niet wat de regels zijn met betrekking tot ongenode gasten." Grace zakt nu verslagen naast Jerry op de grond en weet niet meer wat ze moeten doen.

Op dat moment verschijnt James in de deuropening. Hij kijkt meewarig naar de twee jonge lui op de grond.

"Of mejuffrouw Grace en meneer Jerry in de woonkamer willen komen. Heer Samuel adviseert ons om mij te volgen, en niet van het pad af te wijken." Met die woorden draait James zich om en verlaat de kamer. Met pijn en moeite helpen Jerry en Grace elkaar op de been en proberen James in te halen om zo bij hem in de buurt te kunnen blijven.

Zonder incidenten bereiken ze de woonkamer waar Samuel ontspannen een boek zit te lezen bij de openhaard. Als Grace en Jerry echter dichter bij komen zien ze de zwarte schim door de hoeken van het plafond krullen. Jerry kijkt er verwilderd naar en vraagt zich af wat het hier nog te zoeken had. Ook Grace kan haar ogen er niet vanaf houden.

"Ga zitten kinderen."

Voorzichtig en alert op het gekronkel, nemen Grace en Jerry plaats bij de open haard.

"Vertel Grace, wat is er aan de hand met je vader?"

Terwijl ze een oogje houdt op het zwarte gekronkel verteld ze wat er allemaal gebeurt was die avond en in wat voor een staat ze haar vader achter hebben moeten laten.

Samuel kijkt beiden aan met een blik die ze allebei een paar centimeter doet krimpen.

"En wie zorgt nu voor de veiligheid van je vader Grace? John Meisters is niet een katje om zonder handschoenen aan te pakken. De kans dat hij terug keert is groot." Daar had Grace niet aan gedacht toen ze hals over kop vertokken. Een plotselinge vlaag van angst overspoeld haar.

Samuel ziet wat er in Grace roert en besluit haar gevoel tot rust te brengen.

"Toen ik vanavond gestoord werd door de hevige emoties die jullie produceerden kon ik moeilijk negeren dat jullie wel wat hulp konden gebruiken. Wees gerust, John Meisters zal jullie nooit meer lastig vallen." Dat klonk Grace en Jerry wel héél definitief in de oren. En waarschijnlijk was het dat ook.

"En nu naar het probleem met je vader Grace. Toen ik je op twee jarige leeftijd onder mijn vleugels nam, was je vader niet erg blij met me. Uit jullie beschrijving moet ik concluderen dat het toch meer trauma veroorzaakt heeft dan ik had ingeschat. De gebeurtenissen van vanavond hebben de situatie zeker verslechterd. Ik ben bang dat ik niets meer op het geheugen veranderingsvlak voor je vader kan doen Grace. We zullen over moeten gaan op een meer realistische oplossing."

Met die woorden staat Samuel op om te vertrekken naar Grace haar ouderlijk huis.

"O en Grace? Houdt er rekening mee dat ik niet een eenvoudige inhuurkracht ben om problemen op te lossen. Deze dienst vraag om een wederdienst. Je staat nu bij mij in de schuld."

Hij kijkt nog een keer naar zijn zoon en weer terug naar Grace.

"Ik zie jullie zo bij jou thuis Grace." En onhoorbaar was hij verdwenen. Grace wendt zich tot Jerry.

"Wat bedoeld hij met 'realistische oplossing'?" Jerry kan haar geen antwoord geven maar de blik in zijn ogen sprak boekdelen.

"Jerry kom op, we moeten opschieten voordat hij iets onomkeerbaars heeft gedaan!" Jerry steekt weer zijn hand uit voor de reis.

"Ik weet nog steeds niet waar het is Grace?" Resoluut pakt ze zijn hand en gaat.

Eenmaal aangekomen in haar ouderlijk huis ziet ze dat Jerry lijkwit is.

"Je had me wel even wat meer tijd kunnen geven om me voor te bereiden." Zijn trillende hand laat die van haar los, en ze voelt dat ze beiden dit keer door het oog van de naald zijn gegaan. Haar schuldgevoel wegdrukkend loopt ze zo snel als ze kan naar de woonkamer. Waarom was ze niet direct in de woonkamer geland?

Als ze de woonkamer in stuift staat Samuel al over haar slapende vader gebogen. In volle vaart duwt ze Samuel bij haar vader vandaan. Nog net op tijd ziet hij haar wanhoop, en reageert niet op fatale wijze. Dit was een dochter die immens veel van haar vader hield, en daar had hij respect voor.

Voordat ze echter zelf dodelijke acties in gang kon zetten pakt hij haar achter in haar nek, en voor ze het weet is ze hulpeloos aan hem overgeleverd. Als een kat die in zijn nekvel wordt gepakt hangt ze half in zijn greep. De pijn die het veroorzaakt brengt haar weer enigszins bij haar positieven. Op dat moment komt Jerry binnen, duidelijk nog aangeslagen van de straf die hem was uitgedeeld, en het riskante transport naar deze locatie.

Jerry zakt bij de slapende Dale neer en controleert of hij nog leeft. Opgelucht ziet hij hoe hij nog ademt.

Nu hij aandacht kan besteden aan de verdere situatie ziet hij hoe zijn vader Grace in een verlammende nekgreep aan het houden is.

"Kan ik er vanuit gaan dat ik deze wanhopige reactie van Grace, aan jou te danken heb?"

Schuldig kijkt Jerry naar zijn vader. Hij ziet boosheid verschijnen in zijn ogen.

"Wat denk je nu wel Jerremya, dat ik al mijn problemen oplos door ze te elimineren?

Jerry wist op dit moment helemaal niet meer wat hij van zijn vader moest denken. Hij had immense pijn in zijn borst en maakte zich enorme zorgen om Grace en Dale. Hij kan een hoestbui niet meer tegen houden en het bloed stroomt uit zijn mond. Het moment dat Samuel dit ziet laat hij Grace voorzichtig los tot ze op eigen benen kan staan en knielt neer bij zijn zoon. Met zijn linker hand wuift hij over het lichaam van zijn zoon en blijft op borst hoogte hangen. Zonder hem aan te raken gaat Jerry makkelijker ademen. Ook zijn gezicht ontspant zichtbaar.

"Dankjewel vader" Samuel staat op en kijkt bezorgd op zijn zoon neer.

"Waarom heb je niet gemeldt dat je gewond was? Je weet toch dat ik niet op je leven uit ben, je bent veel te kostbaar voor me." Jerry staat op en kijkt verontschuldigend naar zijn vader.

"Sorry pap, het zal niet meer voorkomen"

Grace staat er nog steeds angstig bij. Haar bezorgdheid om haar eigen vader maakte haar bijna gek. Als Samuel besloten had, dat het beëindigen van het leven van haar vader, de enige oplossing was, kon ze hem niet tegen houden. Ze was de wanhoop nabij.

Samuel keert zich weer naar Grace en ziet wat er zich afspeelt in haar gedachten. Hier had hij niets aan!

Voordat ze kan reageren neemt hij haar in een stevige omarming en begint tegen haar te praten op een geruststellende toon. Na een paar minuten verslapt Grace haar lichaam en begint ze zachtjes te huilen. Toch laat Samuel haar niet los en gaat stug door met zijn therapie.

Jerry kijkt toe hoe zijn vader geheel uit zijn karakter vallend, de zorgzame man aan het spelen is. Als het wat langer duurt beseft hij dat dit een serieuze inzet van zijn vader vereist. Was het mogelijk dat zijn vader zoveel gevoel en zorgzaamheid bezat? Na nog een paar minuten laat Samuel, Grace eindelijk los. Grace is duidelijk opgelucht en kijkt verdrietig naar Jerry. Nee, het was een blik van medelijden. Wat had zijn vader gezegd? Wat had hij gedaan? Hij wou geen medelijden, om wat voor reden dan ook. En zeker niet van Grace!

Samuel begint te spreken.

"Het wordt tijd dat we onze strategie gaan bepalen ten opzicht van Grace haar vader. Het zal niet eenvoudig worden maar wij moeten hem eerst overtuigen dat we geen duivels of demonen zijn. Dat zal niet makkelijk zijn. We zullen eerst ons tenue aan moeten passen. 'Gewone' mensen zijn zeer gevoelig voor kleuren dus zwart is nu even niet handig."

Jerry en Grace konden hun oren niet geloven. Samuel ging andere kleding aan doen? Iets met kleur? Terwijl Samuel naar zijn zoon en pupil kijkt, zwaait hij met zijn hand naar hun kleding. Grace had plotseling een prachtig beige en bruin mantelpakje aan met een mooie witte bloes. En Jerry doeg Jeans met een flanellen houthakkersbloes met veel rood en paars verwerkt. In de volgende zwaai droeg Samuel zelf een hemelsblauwe bloes en een donker blauwe broek. Het geheel afgemaakt met een paar blauwe bootgympies. Hij kijkt nog even rond en zijn ogen blijven op zijn zoon hangen. Hij kwam tot de conclusie dat zelfs zwart haar en zwarte ogen niet konden en met een gracieuze beweging waren zijn ogen net zo bruin als die van zijn zoon, en zijn haar zelfs een tintje lichterbruin dan dat van Jerry.

Hij kijkt nog een keer naar de twee jonge mensen en ziet ze met openhangende mond naast elkaar staan. Hij ziet kans voor het maken van een grapje en loopt op beiden af. In een resolute beweging duwt hij de monden van Grace en Jerry dicht.

"Jullie waren vliegen aan het vangen" Met volle aandacht op zijn doel, namelijk het overhalen van de vader van Grace, kijkt hij de kamer rondt.

"Grace? Kan jij voor wat rustige aangename muziek zorgen, ik denk dat jij beter weet hoe al die apparatuur werkt dan wij. En Jerry zou jij James willen vragen of hij voor koffie wil zorgen?"

Grace liep al richting de geluidsapparatuur tot ze Samuel zijn zoon 'Jerry' hoorde noemen. Midden in haar handelingen verstijft ze en draait zich om. Ze ziet Jerry versteend midden in de kamer staan. Ook Samuel ziet het, en richt zijn aandacht weer op Jerry.

"Heb ik je per ongeluk versteend zoon?" Zijn vader zwaait met zijn hand voor de neus van Jerry. Dit lijkt Jerry in beweging te zetten. En met een brede grijns draait Samuel zich naar Grace.

"Denk je dat het gaat lukken Grace?" Deze opmerking schud Grace uit haar verstarring en gaat verder met het regelen van het geluid. Na enig morrelen vindt ze de favoriete radiozender van haar vader. Allemaal rustige en populaire muziek met zo nu en dan nieuws.

Bedachtzaam kijkt Samuel naar de slapende figuur.

"Grace? Als ik het goed onthouden heb is mijn naam uitstekend blijven hangen bij je vader?" Grace wist niet waar hij naar toe wou maar beaamde zijn bewering.

"Ok, vanaf nu noemen jullie me allebei Sam." Jerry werd het nu te veel.

"Pap, ben je wel helemaal in orde?" Samuel kijkt zijn zoon aan.

"Ja, pap mag natuurlijk ook" en daar mee was voor Samuel, nu Sam, of pap, de kous af.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sannuhtjuh: **Bedankt voor mijn eerste review. Het is leuk te weten dat wat je schrijft ook nog gelezen wordt, en in dit geval zelfs gewaardeerd. Mooi dat je dat foutje gezien hebt. Het is nu aangepast.


	9. Hoe vertellen we het Dale

**Hoofdstuk 9 Hoe vertellen we het Dale. **

De man die zichzelf nu Sam noemde tilt Grace haar vader op en legt hem op de bank van de woonkamer. Nog even een kussentje onder zijn hoofd en voila. Tevreden gaat Sam op de stoel in de buurt zitten. Grace en Jerry weten niet wat hun rol nu moest zijn en staan wat verloren in de kamer rondt te kijken. Met een kort klopje kondigt James zich aan. Zonder iets te laten merken van het bonte gezelschap en de slapende man op de bank plaatst hij het tablet met koffie op de salontafel. Als James weer weg is kijkt Grace Jerry aan.

"Heb je zijn geheugen aangepast?"

"Ja, dat leek me het makkelijkste oplossing. Nu je chauffeur nog."

Sam onderbreekt zijn zoon.

"Grace zou jij je vader wakker willen maken?"

Terwijl Grace op de bank bij haar vader gaat zitten om hem wakker te maken, begint Sam koffie in te schenken." De verbijstering is weer duidelijk zichtbaar op het gezicht van Jerry.

"Jerry? Zou je op willen houden om steeds zo'n gezicht te trekken?"

Met die opmerking trekt Jerry snel zijn gezicht weer in de plooi.

"Wat moet je aanstaande schoonvader wel niet van ons denken." En plop, daar was het gezicht weer.

"Jerry, wat zei ik nou net?" Grace had het ook gehoord maar verkoos om dit keer niet meer te reageren. Ze vond het veel belangrijker om al haar aandacht aan haar vader te geven.

Goedkeurend kijkt Sam weer naar zijn pupil. Hij zou het helemaal niet erg vinden als dit zijn schoondochter zou worden.

Grace kijkt naar haar slapende vader en wou dat ze hem niet wakker hoefde te maken. Hij lag daar zo vredig en rustig, alsof hem niets dwars zat. Met een resolute zucht legt ze haar hand weer op zijn hoofd. Zijn oogleden beginnen te trillen en plotseling schieten ze ver open. Verwilderd kijkt hij op en ziet zijn dochter.

"Rustig maar paps, alles is in orde." Hij kijkt zoekend haar gezicht af en komt tot de conclusie dat ze mooi en rustig uit ziet. Zijn ogen dwalen door de kamer en hij krijgt Samuel in het vizier. Weer worden zijn ogen groot en paniek verschijnt in ogen.

"Alles is goed paps, maak je niet bezorgd."

Sam had een boek uit haar vaders boekenkast gepakt en zat al een hele tijd aandachtig te lezen. Af en toe een slokje van zijn koffie nemend. Grace kijkt naar Sam en ziet dat hij zorgvuldig oogcontact met haar vader vermijdt. Blijkbaar was dit een goede zet van hem, want haar vader begon zich wat te ontspannen. Nu gingen Dale's ogen naar Jerry. Hier ontstond wel oogcontact en Dale komt snel overeind in een poging zich minder kwetsbaar op te stellen. Hij had het dus niet allemaal gedroomd!

"Rustig maar paps, Jerry en Sam zijn onze vrienden." Dale zoekt nu weer haar gezicht af naar een teken van krankzinnigheid maar vindt alleen haar lieve kalme ogen.

Sam besloot om zijn gemoedstoestand te testen.

"Ook een kopje koffie Dale?" En terwijl hij geen antwoord krijgt, schenkt hij er toch eentje in.

"Melk of suiker?" Nu zocht Sam wel degelijk oogcontact. De blik die hem ontmoette was niet om vrolijk van te worden.

"Duivel!" Dale begint zich weer op te winden.

"Duivelsgebroed, dat ben je! Jij en je zoon erbij!" Grace pakt zijn hand en knijpt er stevig in.

"Paps, Jerry en Sam zijn geen duivels!" Ze kijkt nog even naar Jerry en dan naar haar vader.

"Duivels bestaan niet Paps, geloof me."

Ondanks dat Sam het niet helemaal eens was met deze uitspraak zegt hij,

"Duivels en demonen bestaan niet Dale." Vervolgens neemt hij nog een slokje van zijn koffie en slaat een bladzijde om.

Dale's ogen gaan weer naar Grace en dan weer naar Jerry. Ook Jerry vermijdt nu oogcontact door heel geïnteresseerd in zijn koffie te roeren. Langzaam beginnen de herinneringen terug te komen van de laatste gebeurtenissen.

"Wat hebben jullie met John Meisters gedaan?" Grace kijkt even naar de lezende Sam.

"We hebben niets met hem gedaan paps. De manier waarop hij verdwenen is, heeft hij zelf gedaan." Dale kijkt nu verward naar zijn dochter.

"Hoe? Hoe bedoel je dat?"

Nu was het Sam weer die sprak.

"John Meisters is een magiër, tovenaar, iemand die magie toe kan passen. En ook hij, is géén duivel. De meeste magiërs bezitten de mogelijkheid om zich door wilskracht plotseling te verplaatsen. Wat jij gezien hebt was zijn bewust ingezette vertrek om te ontkomen aan zijn straf. Want wees nu eerlijk Dale, we kunnen toch iemand niet ongestraft het leven laten bedreigen van onze lieve Grace? Voor alle duidelijkheid, hij is al gearresteerd." Met die woorden kijken Jerry en Grace elkaar aan. Gevoelens van twijfel over het 'gearresteerd verhaal' worden woordloos uitgewisseld. Maar geen van beide zegt iets.

Dale kijkt Sam nu iets rustiger aan, maar het ongeloof is nog duidelijk aanwezig. Sam had ook niet verwacht dat het zo makkelijk zou zijn om hem te overtuigen. Hiervoor waren daden nodig en geen woorden.

"Mijn zoon kan je wel een demonstratie geven als je dat wilt?" Zijn bruine ogen kijken nu diep in die van Dale.

"Ik geloof er niets van." Daagt hij Sam nu uit.

"Je hoeft alleen maar akkoord te gaan met de demonstratie Dale?" De uitdagende houding was een stap in de goede richting en Sam wou daar gebruik van maken. Met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen kijkt hij nog steeds in Dale's blauwe ogen. Zonder dat Dale iets zegt ziet Sam dat de uitdaging wordt aanvaard.

"Zoon? Een demonstratie graag. En doe het alsjeblieft netjes, ik wil niet voor gek gezet worden." Met een gekscherend lachje kijkt hij Jerry aan, en Jerry voelt zich heel klein worden.

"Alsof ik een klein kind ben!" Mompelt hij terwijl hij midden in de kamer gaat staan.

"Ik kan dit toevallig al sinds ik 5 ben!" moppert hij verder.

Zijn vader had zijn gemopper probleemloos verstaan.

"Dat verklaard het een en ander zoon. Interessant om te weten." Jerry kijkt verschrikt naar zijn vader en snapt dat hij wéér in zijn vaders val was gelopen.

Ok, de demonstratie. Waar zou hij verschijnselen. Hij besluit om in het zicht van iedereen weer te landen. Van het midden van de kamer naar de salon tafel dan maar. Terwijl alle ogen op hem gericht zijn verdwijnt hij geruisloos en in een fractie van een seconde staat hij bij de salontafel.

"Ik lust nog wel een kopje koffie." En Jerry begint te schenken. Met open mond zit Dale naar Jerry's laconieke handelingen te kijken.

"Jerry besluit dat de demonstratie nog een toegift vereist en verdwijnt weer om vervolgens te verschijnen in de stoel waar hij net zat met een kopje koffie in zijn hand.

"Bravó zoon, zelfs geen koffie gemorst. Keurig gedaan!" Zijn duidelijk neerbuigende toon doet Jerry een kleur krijgen.

Grace moet glimlachen over het geschermutsel tussen vader en zoon en Dale ziet de ontspannen blik van zijn dochter als een geruststelling.

"Geen duivels Grace?" fluistert hij.

"Nee paps, goed volk."

Sam probeert het nog een keer.

"Koffie Dale?" Dit keer accepteert Dale met bibberende handen het hem voorgehouden kopje. Als hij een paar slokken gedronken heeft begint er iets in hem te knagen.

"Waarom heb je Grace meegenomen destijds?" Paniek komt weer in hem bovenborrelen.

"Waarom kan ik me dat nu pas herinneren?" Met een klap komt het kopje weer op de salontafel terecht. In een snelle beweging staat hij als een donderwolk over de zitten Sam heen.

"Wat heb je met mijn dochter gedaan!" Grace pakt haar vader bij de schouders en duwt hem met lichte dwang weer op de bank.

"Hij heeft niets met me gedaan paps. Alleen maar geleerd hoe ik met mijn magie om moet gaan." Het was alsof Dale een klap in zijn gezicht had gekregen.

"Jij kan ook? Ik bedoel van Jerry daar net deed?" Grace kijkt diep in haar vaders ogen en knikt bevestigend.

"En je bent geen duivel Grace?" Nu kon ze toch echt haar lachen niet meer inhouden.

"Nee paps, ik ben echt geen duivel, geloof me."

Op dat moment gaat de deur van de kamer open en stapt Dick naar binnen.

"Heeft u mij nog nodig vanavond mejuffrouw Grace?" Zijn ogen scannen de kamer en blijven op het gezicht van Samuel hangen. Alle kleur trekt uit zijn gezicht. Wat deed zijn Heer en Meester hier? Had hij iets fout gedaan?

Sam besluit om zijn gedrag te negeren.

"Zeg Dale, klopt jou personeel niet aan, als ze binnen willen komen?"

Dale kijkt verontwaardigd naar Dick.

"Dick, hoe vaak moet ik nou nog zeggen dat je niet zomaar binnen moet komen vallen!"

Dick zijn ogen blijven nu op het gezicht van Jerry hangen, en in een flits ziet hij de gelijkenis tussen vader en zoon. Inwendig begint hij te kreunen. Had hij zijn zoon niet beledigd in de auto? Met een gevoel dat zijn einde was genaderd richt hij zich weer tot Dale.

"Sorry meneer, het zal niet weer voorkomen, dat verzeker ik u." Dit klonk zo overtuigend en definitief dat Dale zich verbaast over de houding van Dick. Dick had vanaf het begin een probleem met autoriteit, en gedroeg zich altijd wat onverschillig ten overstaande van de familie des huizes.

"Wel als je dat dan eindelijk eens zou lukken zou dat heel prettig zijn. En we hebben je diensten denk ik niet meer nodig." Met nog een vragende blik op Grace.

"Het is goed Dick, je kan de auto binnen laten staan." Grace had zijn reactie gezien en voelde hoe Dick in de rats zat.

Sam kan de verleiding niet weerstaan en doet er nog een schepje bovenop.

"Als ik je wil spreken, merk je dat nog wel Dick, wat mij betreft kan je nu wel gaan."

Deze vage belofte maakte het Dick niet makkelijker en een gevoel van onheil bekroop hem.

"Zoals u wenst Meester." En met die onderdanige woorden verliet hij met afgezakte schouders de kamer. Dick was er van overtuigt dat zijn laatste uur had geslagen.

Grace maakte zich zorgen om Dick en besloot dat ze nog 'iets' uit de auto nodig had.

"Dick? Wacht even, ik loop met je mee. Volgens mij ligt mijn sjaal nog in de auto." En daarmee was Grace de kamer uit.

Terwijl ze oploopt met Dick probeert ze hem aan het praten te krijgen.

"Alles in orde Dick?" Dick kijkt haar meewarig aan.

"Weet je wie dat is, bij je vader in de kamer Grace?" O wat deed hij nu weer? Hij kon toch niet zomaar gaan staan keuvelen over zijn Meester. Maar ja hij was toch al ten dode opgeschreven dus wat kon het nog schelen?

"Ik weet wie het is Dick. Hij heeft mij opgeleidt." Met deze woorden wordt Dick nog witter.

"Het was een plezier om voor u gewerkt te hebben mejuffrouw Grace." Nu is het Grace meewarig kijkt.

"Hij zal je echt niet zomaar laten verdwijnen Dick, je hebt toch niets misdaan?" Na een paar stappen voegt ze er aan toe.

"Behalve dan, door net zonder kloppen binnen te komen." Met een gesmoord geluid gaat Dick nog wat harder lopen.

"Dick wacht eens even, blijf nu even staan alsjeblieft!" Dick blijft staan en draait zich naar Grace.

"Ik heb mensen voor minder zien verdwijnen!" Grace bedacht zich opeens dat dit 24 uur geleden ook ongeveer haar reactie zou zijn geweest.

"Heb je écht iemand zien verdwijnen Dick?" Dit zette Dick aan het denken. Zijn angsten wat aan de kant zettend, komt hij tot de conclusie dat het allemaal van horen zeggen is.

"Maar hij zal me zeker straffen Grace, ik heb zijn zoon beledigd!" Grace graaft nog even in haar geheugen en een klein lachje borrelt in haar op.

"Alleen maar beledigd Dick? Niet toevallig ook verdoofd?"

Dat incidentje was Dick even vergeten. Zijn gezicht kreeg nu een wat groenige kleur.

"Dick!" Ze schudt hem zachtjes bij de schouders.

"Als er iemand voor gestraft wordt is dat Jerry wel!" Vol ongeloof kijkt Dick naar Grace.

"Echt waar Dick, als je leven je lief is stel ikvoor om daar nooit een woord over te reppen. Jerry kan erg gevaarlijk zijn." Voegt ze er voor de zekerheid aan toe.

"En over die belediging zou ik maar niet in zitten. Ik denk niet dat Jerry het risico wil lopen dat jij toch nog uit de school klapt over wat er allemaal gebeurt is."

Echt gerustgesteld was Dick nog niet maar hij voelde zich nu een stuk beter.

"Kom op Dick, duik lekker je bed in en vergeet de hele handel, het komt allemaal wel goed." En met deze woorden ging Dick naar zijn kamer boven de garage en Grace terug naar de woonkamer.

Als Grace de kamer binnen komt treft ze een vredig tafereeltje aan. Jerry zat naast haar vader geanimeerd te praten en Sam zat geamuseerd te luisteren. Zodra ze haar in de gaten kregen, stond Jerry op van de bank om ruimte te maken voor Grace.

"Blijf rustig zitten Jerry. Je hoeft voor mij niet op te staan."

Sam kijkt naar haar lege handen.

"Waar is je sjaal Grace?"

"Uhm, ik was mijn sjaal niet vergeten." Grace ontmoet Jerry's blik en ziet hem de woorden 'één seconde' geluidloos uitspreken.

"O? Wat heb je dan gedaan al die tijd?" Haar impuls onderdrukkend om direct te antwoorden neemt ze de tijd om rustig plaats te nemen. Ze maakt echter de fout om relatief dicht in de buurt van Sam te gaan zitten, waardoor zijn invloed nog sterker wordt.

"Niets bijzonders, moest nog het een en ander met hem bespreken."

"Iets wat ik zou moeten weten Grace?" Ze was bijna niet te stoppen. De impuls om alles achterelkaar eruit te gooien was enorm. Ze besluit gevolg te geven aan de impuls maar toch niets te vertellen.

"Ja, dat denk ik wel." Jerry ziet hoe ze worstelt en voelt nattigheid.

"Maar ik denk dat we dat beter op een ander tijdstip kunnen bespreken Sam." Terwijl ze dit zegt kijkt ze hem strak in de ogen en daagt hem uit om door te gaan. Helaas voor haar, neemt hij de uitdaging aan.

"We hebben hier toch geen geheimen voor elkaar? We zijn ten slotte onder vrienden."

Jerry was er van overtuigd dat dit haar genadeklap zou worden en houdt zijn adem in.

Grace knijpt heel even keihard in het velletje van haar been om zich te stoppen. En het lukt zowaar.

"Ik geef er toch de voorkeur aan om dit later, alleen met jou te bespreken." Bij het woordje 'jou' voelt ze een brok in haar keel verschijnen. En als ze hem recht aankijkt, ziet ze hoe bij dat zelfde woordje één wenkbrauw omhoog floept." Met een gemeen grijnsje geeft hij de strijd op.

"Zoals je wenst Grace, zoals je wenst."

Jerry liet eindelijk de lucht uit zijn longen lopen. Bewonderend kijkt hij naar Grace. Zelfs Jerry kon voelen hoeveel moeite zijn vader had gedaan om Grace aan het praten te krijgen. Hij was bijna zelf gaan zitten babbelen.

Dale zat onschuldig van de een naar de ander te kijken en vroeg zich af of hij iets gemist had.

Grace richt zich nu op haar vader.

"Voel je, je al wat beter paps?" Dale kijkt ontspannen naar zijn dochter.

"Ja, veel beter dank je. Maar ik kan het eigelijk nog helemaal niet geloven. Toverij, magie, het is onvoorstelbaar. Klopt het dat jij nu een 'heks' bent? Klinkt niet erg vriendelijk."

"Ja paps, dat klopt. En het negatieve beeld hebben we te danken aan de sprookjes."

"Ja, dat zei Jerry hier ook al." Terwijl hij een gaap onderdrukt.

Sam slaat zijn boek met een klap dicht.

"Het lijkt erop dat we de grootste problemen hebben besproken. We zijn allemaal moe en ik stel voor dat we gaan. Dale ik hoop dat je het niet erg vindt dat we je nu alleen laten. Het was voor ons ook een lange emotionele dag."

Er worden nog wat handen geschud en Grace geeft haar vader nog een stevige knuffel.

"Laten we samen morgen ontbijten paps. Ik hou van je."

"Zal ik Dick roepen om je naar huis te brengen?" Grace kijkt haar vader met een scheef lachje aan.

"Ik denk niet dat, dat nodig is paps. Ik ben een heks, weet je nog?" En met die woorden gaat zo ook midden in de kamer staan, en geruisloos zijn alle drie de bezoekers verdwenen.

Dale stond nog zeker een minuut met open mond naar de lege plek te kijken waar zijn meisje had gestaan. Langzaam echter overmand hem de slaap en sloft naar zijn slaapkamer om met zijn kleren nog aan op het bed te ploffen. Voordat hij het licht uit kan doen ligt hij al diep en droomloos te slapen.


	10. De aanslag

**Ramona-Eline**: Bedankt voor je enthousiaste revieuws. Het is zoals je zelf altijd zegt leuk om ze te krijgen. Ik heb je commentaar ter harte genomen en het foutje aangepast. Je weet wel hoe dat gaat. Op een gegeven moment lees je er honderd keer overheen en zie je het niet meer. Als je weer iets ziet houd ik me aanbevolen. Bedankt J

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 10 De aanslag**

Vermoeid maar gelukkig beland Grace in het halletje van haar appartementje. Tom en Jerry komen mauwend op haar af huppelen. Terwijl ze door haar knieën zakt ziet ze dat ze haar zwarte outfit weer draagt. Ze kijkt op haar horloge. Het was al ver over twaalven. Gelukkig was het nu zaterdag en hoefde ze niet naar haar werk. Ze moest nodig met haar vader praten over Hiyrotech. Dat was er vanavond helemaal niet meer van gekomen. En natuurlijk het hele verhaal omtrent John Meisters. Waarom zou John geld willen afpersen en waarvoor? En zou hij nog steeds gelijk hebben dat hij er voor zou zorgen dat Grace vermoord zou worden. Ook nu hij zelf 'verdwenen' was?

Ze loopt met twee kronkelende katers voor haar voeten naar de keuken. De voerbak was leeg. Met gedachteloos automatisme vult ze de bak met brokjes en vervangt ze het water. Vol enthousiasme duiken Tom en Jerry op de nieuwe voorraad brokjes. Ze blijft nog even lachend kijken hoe ze elkaar om de beurt weg duwen om een brokje te pakken en besluit dat haar bed haar roept. Met slome bewegingen begint ze haar kleren uit te trekken om naar bed te gaan.

Halverwege het uittrekken van haar blouse verstard ze. Er was iemand in haar appartementje. Ze kijkt om zich heen maar ziet niets. Toch voelt ze dat er iemand naar haar kijkt. We verdorie!

"Jerremya Smith, wat ben je eigenlijk van plan!" Aapt ze zijn vader na. Uit de hoek van haar slaapkamer komt gegrinnik. Ja hoor daar stond hij weer. Ook weer helemaal in het zwart.

"Hoe heb je deze plek gevonden Jerry?"

"Vader heeft het me verteld." Met een onschuldige blik kijkt hij naar haar zwarte ondergoed. Snel doet ze haar blouse weer over haar schouders en knoopt ze een paar knopen dicht.

"Wat doe je hier Jerry?"

"Vader is nog steeds bezorgd over je veiligheid."

"En dus ben jij nu mijn bodyguard?"

"Niet precies, hij wil dat je vannacht bij ons slaapt."

Met een zucht ploft ze op haar bed. Hier had ze helemaal geen zin in. En natuurlijk moest het wéér direct.

"Ok, laten we dan maar gaan."

"Wacht even Grace ik heb nog niet het Ok gekregen van vader. Hij moet de beveiliging nog aanpassen zodat het veilig voor je is. Maar je kan wel alvast een weekeindtas inpakken om mee te nemen."

"O, ik blijf dan langer dan één nacht?" Met een bezorgde blik op haar twee katers die de nieuwkomer vrolijk begroette, richt ze haar blik weer op Jerry."

"Ik zal er voor zorgen dat ze allebei bij je op de slaapkamer kunnen verblijven. Ok?"

"Dankjewel. Moet vader, ik bedoel Sam, Samuel, niet weten dat zij ook veilig moeten zijn straks." Ze was moe, en de kleine verspreking betreffende zijn vader had hij hopelijk niet opgemerkt. Ze kijkt hem aan en ziet een bedenkelijke blik. Die kleine verspreking had hem als een mokerslag geraakt. Zag ze Samuel als een vader? Was dat mogelijk?

"Je hebt gelijk, ik zal hem nog even inlichten." En weg was hij.

Intussen liep ze naar de kast om een weekeindtas in te pakken. Helaas had ze niet zo veel zwarte kleding en zou ze ook wat gewone kleren mee moeten nemen. Overdag zou nog wel lukken en dat het ondergoed niet zwart zou zijn leek haar geen probleem. Maar ze had geen zwart om in te slapen. Wel zo'n vaart zal het wel niet lopen en ze pakte haar kleurige nacht goed in, samen met nog wat schoonheidsproducten.

Een paar minuten later staat Jerry weer bij haar in de kamer met in zijn handen twee knabbeltjes voor de katten. Voordat Grace kan vragen wat hij van plan is voert hij Tom en zijn naamgenoot de knabbels en met twee kleine plopjes zijn ze weg.

Grace kijkt vragend naar Jerry. Hij haalt zijn schouders op.

"Transport knabbeltjes. Heeft vader snel in elkaar getoverd."

"Ok, ik ben zo ver." Jerry knikt van Ok en vertrokken waren ze.

Twee seconden later gaat Grace haar telefoon. Nog voordat hij is uitgerinkeld gaat er een bom af in haar appartementje.

Op het moment dat Grace en Jerry in de bibliotheek verschijnen komt Samuel al bezorgd op hun af lopen.

"Alles in orde kinderen? En jij Grace? Heb je, je toverstok bij je?" Geruststellend klopt ze op haar mouw waar ze haar toverstok bewaarde.

"Alles in orde Samuel, wat is er aan de hand?"

"Jullie waren net op tijd weg, er is net een bom afgegaan in je woning Grace. Een gewone ordinaire mechanische bom. Ze moeten gedacht hebben dat een magische bom ontdekt zou worden." Grace staat te trillen op haar benen.

"Mijn vader!"

"Ja, we moeten voor zijn veiligheid vrezen ben ik bang."

Samuel maakt aanstalte om haar vader op een of andere manier op te halen.

"Wacht Samuel ik ga met je mee! Als je zo plotseling voor zijn neus staat schrikt hij zich een hoedje." Samuel knik goedkeurend en kijkt naar zijn zoon.

"Jerremya, jij blijft hier!" En verdwenen waren de twee in het zwart gehulde figuren. Jerry vroeg zich af of dat wel zo'n goeie binnenkomer zou zijn bij haar vader.

Als Grace en Samuel in de hal landen staan ze oog in oog met James.

"Ik had het altijd wel gedacht." Mompelt James. Grace rent James voorbij richting haar vaders slaapkamer.

James en Samuel kijken elkaar bedachtzaam aan. Samuel begint met praten.

"Het is lang geleden dat ik je hier heb geplaatst James. Hoe gaat het met je?"

"Uitstekend Meester."

"Je zult een ander onderkomen moeten zoeken de komende tijd James, het is hier niet meer veilig."

"Dat geld neem ik aan voor al het personeel?"

"Ja, wie is hier nog meer James?"

"Mijn echtgenote, tevens huishoudster van de heer Jaeger. En dan natuurlijk Dick."

"Ik zorg wel voor Dick, jij zorgt voor je vrouw en jezelf."

"Zoals u wenst Meester." En met die woorden was hij verdwenen.

Het volgende moment staat Samuel in de slaapkamer van Dale. Het was maar goed dat Grace hem nog enigszins kon voor bereiden voordat hij oog in oog met haar zwarte mentor kwam te staan. Dale's ogen worden groot bij het zien van zijn duisterheid en begint te beven.

"Toch een duivel." Fluistert hij.

Samuel wordt ongeduldig. Hier hadden ze geen tijd voor! Hij strekt zijn hand uit naar Dale.

"Kom op Dale, ik dacht dat we dát hoofdstuk nu gehad hadden. Je bent hier niet veilig. De woning van je dochter is net opgeblazen!" Dale kijkt naar de uitgestrekte hand.

"Wat ben je met me van plan?"

"Laat je verrassen Dale. Ik verzeker je, het is volkomen veilig."

Met een trillende hand grijpt Dale die van Samuel, en na een intense blik van Samuel zijn ze vertrokken. Twee seconden later volgt Grace haar mentor en vader.

Als ze in de Bibliotheek beland zoeken haar ogen direct die van haar vader. Hij stond nog enigszins te trillen van de schrik. Met grote ogen kijkt hij door de pompeuze bibliotheek van Samuel. James had het verzoek van zijn meester ontvangen om te verschijnen in de bibliotheek en kwam dan ook snel en gehoorzaam opdraven midden in de nacht.

Als hij binnen komt ziet hij zijn Meester, Jerry, Grace en een man die hij nog niet eerder gezien had.

"James, dit is Dale, de vader van Grace. Zou je hem naar een van onze gastvertrekken willen begeleiden?" Hierna richt Samuel tot Dale.

"Dale, ik hoop dat je het niet erg vindt, maar we moeten nog een aantal zaken regelen." En hiermee kon Dale het doen. Nog steeds moe van het drankje dat Samuel eerder die avond in zijn koffie had gedaan, sloft hij gehoorzaam achter James aan.

Grace wou haar vader niet onnodig ongerust maken, maar op het moment dat de deur achter hem gesloten wordt begint ze te praten.

"Samuel, onze butler, zijn vrouw en chauffeur, lopen die geen gevaar?"

"Jullie butler is reeds geregeld, die heeft samen met zijn vrouw een veilig heenkomen gezocht op mijn verzoek. En ook voor Dick zal ik zorgdragen." Hij kijkt zijn zoon en pupil nog even ernstig aan.

"Grace, zolang je hier bent kan je in het verblijf van wijlen mijn vrouw vertoeven. Ik heb er voor gezorgd dat je nu veilig bent in dit hele pand. Jerry zal je wel laten zien waar de badkamers en toiletten zijn. Maar nu eerst wil ik even alleen met je spreken." Hij werpt een blik naar zijn zoon ten teken dat hij de bibliotheek kan verlaten. Als ook Jerry weg is gaat Samuel achter zijn bureau zitten.

"Ga zitten Grace, we krijgen zo nog een gast."


	11. De Deal

**Hoofdstuk 11 De Deal**.

Boven de garage zit Dick lekker onderuit met een flesje bier naar de tv te kijken. Op zijn tv staat een speelgoedje. Het is een bolletje gevuld met water en daarin een niet echt bestaand landschapje. Als je het oppakte en schud dan begon het te sneeuwen. Maar als het spontaan begon te sneeuwen en een kerst liedje begint te spelen had het een heel andere functie.

Dick kan zijn ogen niet geloven, het was jaren geleden dat het had gesneeuwd en gespeeld.

Met trillenden handen staat hij op om het bolletje te pakken. Hij wist wat het betekende. Hij werd geroepen door zijn Meester. Jaren geleden was hij bij de Jeager's geplaatst om voor de veiligheid van Grace te zorgen als ze thuis was. En dit was de mogelijkheid voor zijn Meester om hem op te roepen. Het moment dat zijn hand om het bolletje sluit wordt hij meegesleurd naar de bibliotheek van Samuel.

Met het sneeuwlandschapje nog in zijn handen kijkt hij recht in de nu weer zwarte ogen, die eerder die avond nog bruin waren geweest. Was hij nu hier voor het verzuimen van het kloppen eerder vanavond? Zijn oog valt op Grace. Ze had hem verraden! Waarom zou ze zo iets doen?

Grace op haar beurt ziet de paniek in Dick's ogen en probeert door haast onmerkbaar nee schudden van haar hoofd hem te kalmeren. Als hij nu maar niet meteen begon te praten kon ze de situatie misschien nog redden.

Samuel ziet de woordloze communicatie tussen Dick en Grace en vermoed dat er nog iets is dat hij niet weet, en misschien ook wel niet mag weten in de ogen van Grace. Grace had dus nu geheimen voor hem. Dit boeide Samuel. Hij besloot dat hij de relatie met Grace een stapje verder moest ontplooien.

"Zitten Dick." Met een spitse vinger wijst hij naar de stoel naast die van Grace.

Terwijl Dick met knikkende knieën en een angstige blik op zijn Meester plaats neemt, richt Samuel zich weer tot Grace.

"Als ik het goed heb onthouden wou je mij nog spreken aangaande jou gesprek met Dick eerder vanavond." Zijn invloed om de waarheid eruit te gooien was bijna ondragelijk. Ze houd echter even haar adem in en ziet kans iets anders te zeggen dan wat haar vóór op de tong lag. Samuel ziet hoe ze vecht tegen zijn invloed en moppert inwendig op zijn zoon. Hij had haar vast verteld hoe ze dit moest doen.

Grace besluit het vaag te houden.

"Dick hier maakte zich zorgen over zijn wat onbehouwen gedrag eerder in de auto toen hij ons naar mijn vaders huis bracht. Zijn angst voor je zit hoog, en toen hij je zag zitten viel bij hem het muntje dat Jerry je zoon is. In zijn angst voor jou raakte hij in paniek en kon niet meer logisch nadenken. Ik ben hem gevolgd om hem gerust te stellen."

Samuel kijkt nu naar Dick en ziet dat dit een klink klare leugen is. Waarom zou Grace zo'n onbenullig chauffeurtje met matige magische capaciteiten in bescherming nemen? Ze was meer waar dan dat!

"Wel Dick, klopt dat verhaal?"

Na deze vraag wist ze dat Dick, of hij wilde of niet de waarheid eruit zou gooien. Voordat Dick kan antwoorden, raapt ze al haar moed tezamen.

"Geloof je me niet Samuel?"

Verrast en geïrriteerd wend hij zich nu weer naar Grace. Het lef!

Dick schrikt zich ook een hoedje en vreest voor het leven van Grace. Dit ging te ver, hij was het niet waard om dit te doen.

"Meester ik zal u alles vertellen als u Grace maar spaart."

Samuel kijkt nu weer naar Dick.

"Je bent bereid om alle gevolgen helemaal alleen op je te nemen, van dit hele verhaal Dick?" Samuel kijkt nu gefascineerd naar Dick. Hij had altijd gedacht dat Dick een laffe onderdanige hielen likker was.

Grace voelt zich wanhopig. Dit was allemaal haar fout en als het zo door ging konden twee mensen dankzij haar hier ernstig voor gaan boeten. Ze neemt een besluit.

"Samuel, ik neem alle gevolgen op me van mijn leugen van daarnet. En als ik zeg alle dan bedoel ik ook ALLE. Ik zal je de waarheid vertellen op voorwaarde dat alle straffen die je zou uitdelen allemaal mij toe komen."

Uit de dringendheid van haar toon voelt hij dat dit heel belangrijk voor haar is. Was deze Dick nu zó belangrijk? Of schuilde er meer achter? Hij besluit haar nog een keer te testen voor hij haar verzoek inwilligt.

"Ik heb je eerder vanavond gezegd dat ik mijn beste pupillen als dat nodig is pijnloos zou doden Grace. Maar als ik je aanbod nu accepteer zal ik daar toch van af moeten wijken."

In de hoek van de bibliotheek klinkt heel zachtjes gegil. Een zwarte schim komt dichterbij en blijft stationair kronkelen op een paar meter afstand van Grace.

Alle kleur trekt weg uit haar gezicht maar haar vastberadenheid bleef. Ze zou niet toestaan dat Jerry wéér gestraft zou worden dankzij haar. Haar besluit stond vast!

Samuel ziet haar vastberadenheid en doet er nog een schepje bovenop.

"Weet je zeker dat je dat allemaal over hebt voor dat mannetje daar?"

Grace kijkt nog even naar Dick die vol van angst in zijn stoel zit te bibberen. Ze geeft hem een geruststellen glimlachje en keert zich weer tot Samuel.

"Ik weet het zeker. We hebben dus een deal?"

Even is Samuel uit het lood geslagen. Waarom hamerde ze zo op het maken van een deal? Even recapitulerend wat ze hem net had gevraagd herleeft hij het gesprek van daarnet.

'Ik zal je de waarheid vertellen op voorwaarde dat alle straffen die je zou uitdelen allemaal mij toe komen' had ze gezegd. En nu wou ze zijn keiharde woord daarop. Ze wist dat hij een man van zijn woord was. En dat ze hier nu op dit moment gebruik van wou maken verraste hem. Beschermde ze hier meer dan alleen maar Dick?

Voordat Grace haar bedoelingen kan verbergen prikt Samuel in haar brein en ziet de ware reden voor haar vastberadenheid. Zijn zoon!

Ze offerde zich op voor zijn zoon! En ze wist dat zijn straffen niet mild waren, zeker niet ten opzichte van zijn zoon. Hij kijkt nog steeds in het bleke maar vastberaden gezicht van Grace.

"Ok Grace." Sprak hij lijzig. "We hebben deal."

Met die woorden leunt hij achterover.

Dick kan het niet langer aanzien, hij moest iets doen. Hij wist dat hij kansloos was maar als hij stil bleef zitten werd hij gek. In een vlaag van verstandsverbijstering trekt hij zijn toverstok en richt die op zijn Meester."

Voordat Samuel hem dood neer kan laten vallen heeft Grace hem ontwapend en staat tussen Dick en Samuel in.

Samuel kijkt met een geamuseerd lachje naar Grace.

"Wou je ook deze stommiteit van Dick, bij de deal betrekken Grace?"

Voordat Dick nog een keer iets doms kan doen verdoofd ze hem. Met een plof komt Dick op de grond terecht. Ze kijkt weer naar haar mentor.

"Als dat tot de mogelijkheden behoord zou ik daar graag gebruik van willen maken Samuel."

Met een goedkeurend knikje verzoekt hij haar weer plaats te nemen.

"Goed Grace, dan nu de waarheid alsjeblieft."

Jerry zat in de woonkamer te wachten op Grace en zijn vader. Na enige tijd begon er iets in hem te knagen. Zijn gevoel probeerde hem iets duidelijk te maken. Het was een gevoel van komend onheil. En het had te maken met Grace!

Zo snel als hij kon rende hij naar de bibliotheek. Als hij ongevraagd binnen stormt ziet hij Dick op de grond liggen. Grace en zijn vader zitten rustig in hun stoelen. Op een paar meter afstand kronkelde een zacht gillende zwarte schim.

Grace had net het hele verhaal gedaan en wachtte op een reactie van Samuel.

Samuel had niet verwacht dat de band tussen te twee jonge mensen al zo sterk was, dat Jerry zou voelen in wat voor een moeilijke situatie Grace zich had gemanoeuvreerd.

Dat zijn zoon binnen zou stormen wist hij al voordat de deur open vloog.

"Vader! Wat is er aan de hand?"

"Niets waar jij je nu nog zorgen om hoeft te maken zoon. Die last heeft Grace net van je schouders genomen."

"Waar heb je het over!"

Samuel staat nu dreigend op.

"Ik heb het over een zeer onvoorzichtige zoon die niet één keer maar zelfs twéé keer zijn leven op het spel zet.

Ik heb het over een chauffeur die zijn toverstok heeft opgeheven tegen mijn zoon.

Ik heb het over een chauffeur die mijn zoon brutaal behandeld.

Ik heb het over een pupil die het waagt mij rechtstreeks in het gezicht voor te liegen.

Ik heb het over wéér een chauffeur die nu zijn toverstok tegen mij opheft! Wat hij niet met de dood hoeft te bekopen want Grace hier heeft een deal met me gesloten. En die deal houd in dat ik alle straffen op al deze feiten op haar mag afreageren!" Als Samuel het zo opsomde kwam Grace tot meerdere doodstraffen voorafgaand met heel veel pijn in welke vorm dan ook.

Samuel richt zich nu weer tot Grace.

"Wou je nog afscheid nemen van je vader Grace?"

Jerry was sprakeloos. Wat kon hij doen om Grace nu nog te redden? Hij voelde een hevige steek van verdriet. Zijn keel stond strak van emotie. Wat was er met hem aan de hand? Kon hij in zo'n korte tijd zich zo hebben gehecht aan Grace? Hij kijkt in haar ogen en komt tot de conclusie dat hij haar niet meer kan missen. Verdriet scheurt door zijn lichaam. Hij kijkt nu in de ogen van zijn vader en ziet alleen maar kou.

Samuel ontmoet de blik van zijn zoon en ziet al die emotie over favoriete pupil vormelijk naar buiten stromen. Grace staat op uit haar stoel.

"Ik zou graag nog even met mijn vader praten als dat mag."

Jerry wordt het allemaal teveel.

"Vader ik smeek je, spaar Grace en straf mij!"

Samuel kijkt diep in de ogen van zijn zoon en ziet hoe diep de gevoelens van zijn zoon gaan voor Grace. Met een gevoel van triomf komt hij tot de conclusie dat hij zijn doel heeft bereikt. En dat in minder dan 24 uur! Zijn zoon was verliefd op de vrouw die hij voor hem had uitgezocht!

"Ok, ik ben bereid om de deal die Grace met me gesloten heeft door jou over te laten nemen."

Nu werd het Grace te veel. Het ene moment bereid ze zich voor op haar eigen dood. Het volgende moment scheurt het verdriet door haar lichaam over Jerry. Samuel zou toch zeker niet zijn eigen zoon vermoorden!

Ze gaat nu voor Jerry staan.

"Dat sta ik niet toe, de deal was met mij, en eis dat je, je aan je woord houd Samuel!" Jerry draait haar om.

"Ben je écht levensmoe Grace? Vader geeft ons net een mogelijkheid gegeven om het allebei te overleven. Je denkt toch niet dat hij zijn eigen kind zal doden. Hooguit een beetje folteren en zo."

Jerry probeerde het zo luchtig mogelijk te brengen zodat Grace haar deal met zijn vader los zou laten. Hij neemt haar stevig in zijn armen zoals zijn vader eerder die dag had gedaan, en fluistert in haar oor.

"Weet je nog hoe hij zei dat ik veel te kostbaar ben voor hem?" Ze kon haar tranen niet meer tegen houden. Grace haar schouders beginnen te schokken en Jerry houd haar nog steeds stevig vast. Als het aan hem lag zou hij haar nóóit meer loslaten. Ze was op dit moment het allerbelangrijkste voor hem. Haar verdriet heeft zo'n impact op hem dat hij ook zijn tranen niet meer kan bedwingen. Ongegeneerd laat hij zijn tranen lopen, of zijn vader het kon zien of niet.

Met een tevreden grijns gaat Samuel weer zitten. Hij had zijn doel nu hélemaal bereikt. Er was geen beter middel om twee mensen de binden dat verdriet. En er was véél verdriet op het moment. Hij zag zijn kans schoon om al zijn kaarten op tafel te leggen.

"Wel Grace. Je weet dat ik een man van mijn woord ben, maar er valt ook vaak nog met me te onderhandelen. Als je denkt mij iets aan te kunnen bieden wat ik nog graag wil hebben?"

Grace en Jerry horen deze woorden en komen tot hun positieven. Met betraande ogen draaien ze zich naar Samuel. Waar kon hij op doelen? Wat had hij nu weer voor hun in petto?

Met nog een intense blik in de ogen van Grace laat hij de bom barsten.

"Kleinkinderen Grace! Ik wil graag kleinkinderen!"

Vol ongeloof kijken Grace en Jerry nu naar Samuel. Maakte hij nu weer een grapje? Maar zijn blik was doodserieus.

Jerry voelt boosheid in zich opborrelen.

"Vader! Ik heb je toch al verteld dat ik niet op commando fokdier ga spelen!"

Samuel kijkt zijn zoon aan.

"In dat geval heeft Grace me niets meer te bieden. Ik beroep me op de originele deal!" Deze uitspraak slaat Jerry hard in het gezicht. Hij kan zijn oren niet geloven.

"Dat is chantage!"

"Binnen nu en een jaar verwacht ik het eerste kleinkind vast te houden.

Deal?"

De zwarte schim begint nu nog iets harder te gillen en komt langzaam dichterbij. Grace ziet maar een uitweg.

"Deal!"

Jerry kijkt Grace verschrikt aan.

Samuel staat nu op uit zijn stoel en kijkt vorsend naar zijn zoon.

"Wel zoon, Grace en ik zijn het eens. De enigen die deze deal nog fatale stukjes uiteen kan laten vallen ben jij." De onderliggende dreiging was duidelijk. Als hij nu nee zei was hij Grace kwijt. Met een brok in zijn keel kijkt hij nog even naar Grace. Als zijn ogen die van zijn vader ontmoeten is hij vast besloten.

"Ok, vader.

Deal"


	12. Samuel is niet perfect

**Hoofdstuk 12 Samuel is niet perfect.**

Met een regelrecht sardonische lachje loopt Samuel naar de deur van de bibliotheek om beide jonge mensen uitgeleide te doen.

"Mooi kinderen. En Grace? Je kan nu je intrek nemen in Jerry zijn vertrekken!" Jerry begint te sputteren.

"Maar wil je dan niet dat we éérst trouwen?"

"Kijken jullie eerst maar eens of jullie aan de voorwaarden van de deal kunnen voldoen. En als Grace zwanger is kan je haar altijd nog trouwen."

En met die woorden doet hij de deur voor hun neus dicht.

Uitermate tevreden loopt Samuel nu naar het slappe lichaam van Dick. Voordat hij hem uit zijn bewusteloosheid haalt mompelt hij.

"Nog bedankt Dick, zonder jou was dit niet gelukt."

In de hal staan Jerry en Grace bedremmeld naar elkaar te kijken. Jerry begint met praten.

"Kan ik je helpen? Ik bedoel met je spullen te verhuizen naar mijn kamers?"

"Mijn vader gaat over de rooie als ik ongehuwd zwanger raak."

Op dat moment verschijnt James.

"De spullen van mejuffrouw Grace zijn reeds overgebracht naar de vertrekken van Meneer Jerry." En met die mededeling is James weer vertrokken.

Jerry haalt zijn schouders op.

"Vader laat er geen gras over groeien lijkt het."

Hij pakt voorzichtig haar hand en knijpt er even in.

"Het spijt me Grace dat ik je in deze situatie heb gebracht."

"Je vaders wil is wet Jerry. Als het nu niet was gebeurt dan wel in een later stadium. We hadden uiteindelijk geen schijn van kans tegen hem."

Jerry bewonderd haar nuchtere houding. Zelf had hij het nog niet zo bekeken. In een opwelling pakt hij haar beide kleine handen in die van hem en kijkt haar intens aan.

"Grace?" Hij knijpt haar handen nog wat harder.

"Grace? Wil je met me trouwen Grace?"

Om niet in haar ogen te hoeven kijken begint hij haar vingers stuk voor stuk zachtjes te kussen. Elektrische stroompjes schieten van haar vingers naar haar ruggengraat. Ze voelt de warmte naar haar wangen stijgen. En als hij haar eindelijk durft aan te kijken lacht ze.

"Ja Jerry, ik wil graag met je trouwen."

Jerry voelde zich nog nooit zo gelukkig. Zijn bloed stroomde als een wildwaterbaan door zijn aderen. Hij wou niets liever dan Grace kussen op dit moment. Voordat hij dat echter kan doen gaat Grace op haar tenen staan, slaat haar armen om zijn nek, en drukt haar lippen op die van hem. Een gevoel van opluchting doorstroomd Jerry. Hij hoefde haar gelukkig niet te dwingen om hem aan te raken.

In de bibliotheek staat een bange Dick tegenover zijn Meester. Terwijl Samuel hem achteloos zijn door Grace ontfutselde toverstok toewerpt, kijkt hij verachtelijk naar het kleine chauffeursmannetje.

"Als je het waagt nog een keer je toverstok naar mij op te heffen verzeker ik je dat zelfs Grace je leven niet meer zal kunnen redden." Met een verveeld gebaar ging Samuel zitten.

"Ik heb geregeld dat je, je werk bij een andere familie voort kan zetten. Je zult nooit meer werken voor de familie Jaeger." Met die woorden gooide Samuel het kleine winterlandschapje naar Dick, waardoor deze direct verdwijnt.

Als hij nog even de emoties van de twee jonge mensen opzoekt treft hij een huwelijksaanzoek aan. En het lijkt erop dat Grace accepteert. "Slimme zet jongen, slimme zet…."

Met de handen in elkaar verstrengeld neemt Jerry haar mee naar zijn vertrekken. Zijn kamers waren warm en gezellig ingericht. Een klein zitkamertje met een brandende openhaard. Aangrenzend een slaapkamer met een enorm hemelbed waar ook een open haard was aangestoken. Van de slaapkamer had je toegang tot een enorme badkamer met een heel groot bad met alles erop en eraan.

Als ze binnen komen zien ze een fles champagne in een ijsemmer koud staan met daarnaast een bos met rode rozen. In de bos hangt een kaartje. Als Jerry het opent worden zijn ogen groot. Grace pakt het kaartje van hem over en leest

"Gefeliciteerd met jullie verloving, Samuel."

Als ze het kaartje op de tafel legt is het verdwenen.

"O, verdorie. Dat doet hij nou altijd!"

Jerry kijkt haar niet begrijpend aan.

"Het kaartje is weg!" En ze wijst naar de lege plek op de tafel.

"Nu weet hij dat we het gelezen hebben. Het is zijn mannier van een leesbevestiging, zoals je dat met e-mail kan doen!"

Jerry haalt zijn schouders op.

"Vader heeft nog nooit zo iets nodig gehad om te weten wat er zich afspeelt in dit huis."

Nu was het haar beurt om niet begrijpend te kijken. Jerry kijkt haar weer aan en begint veel betekend met zijn wenkbrauwen te wippen.

Plotseling dringt het tot Grace door.

"Dus hij weet ook wanneer we, je weet wel, samen zijn, bedoel ik?"

"Ik ben bang van wel." Ook voor Jerry was dit geen geruststellende gedachte. Maar hij kon er niets tegen doen.

"Luistert hij ons ook af?" Grace kijkt om zich heen alsof ze ieder moment een microfoontje kan ontdekken.

"Wie zegt dat hij alleen luistert?"

Met een ruk draait ze zich naar Jerry.

"Je denkt toch niet zeker dat ik onder die omstandigheden met je, je weet wel. Toe kijk niet zo onschuldig!"

"Laten we eerst maar eens wat champagne nemen. Dan zien we daarna wel verder."

Grace voelde zich helemaal niet op haar gemak. Waar was ze aan begonnen? Hoe had het zo ver kunnen komen? Ze denkt terug aan het moment waar het in haar beleving de eerste keer mis ging. Ze had niet zomaar in die stoel moeten ploffen voor het bureau van haar Heer en Meester. Waarom had ze dat eigenlijk gedaan? Zó verschrikkelijk moe was ze toch niet geweest? Maar toen ze in de bibliotheek stond voelde ze zich wél vreselijk moe. Vermoeider dan ze eigenlijk had kunnen zijn.

Het puzzelstukje valt op z'n plaats. Samuel had haar beïnvloed om tegen beter weten in toch zomaar te gaan zitten! Hij had haar vanaf het begin gemanipuleerd! Dit hier, alles, waar ze zich nu bevond, samen met Jerry, was gepland en uitgewerkt door Samuel. Haar mentor. Haar Meester. Nu straks haar schoonvader. En met die realisatie loopt er een koude rilling over haar rug. Ze knippert met haar ogen en ziet hoe Jerry een prachtig glas met champagne voor haar neus houdt. Blauwe champagne? Bestond dat wel?

Ze neemt het glas aan en ziet dat Jerry zelf ook een glas in handen heeft. Met een klein tikje van glas op glas toast hij hun verloving. In een automatisme brengt Grace net zo als Jerry voor haar, haar glas naar haar lippen. Even aarzelt ze, maar als ze Jerry een flinke teug ziet nemen drinkt ze er ook van.

Ze kijkt nog even naar Jerry en voelt hoe haar oogleden zwaar worden. Ze hadden iets in de champagne gedaan die monsters. Ze kan zich zelf wel slaan! En met die gedachte valt ze in slaap.

Vol verbazing ziet Jerry hoe Grace in slaap valt. Het duurt even voordat hij door heeft wat er aan de hand is. Grace moet het ook begrepen hebben want er ligt een nog een frons op haar gezicht.

Inwendig vloekend op zijn vader pakt hij Grace op en legt haar op zijn bed. Hij doet haar schoenen uit en trekt een deken over haar heen.

"O nee vader, niet op deze manier." Moppert hij in de ruimte.

Voor zich zelf pakt hij een kussen en een deken. En installeert zich op de bank van het kleine woonkamertje. Vervolgens schenkt hij nog een flink glas champagne in en giet dat in een keer naar binnen. In de hoop dat hij ook slaperig zou worden maar er gebeurt niets. Echter na een paar minuten voelt hij de intense behoefte om dicht bij Grace te kruipen. Er gaat een belletje achter in zijn hoofd rinkelen. Zijn vader had de champagne zo gemanipuleerd dat Grace zou slapen en hijzelf zijn manlijke drang niet zou kunnen beheersen. Dit was wel het toppunt! Zijn warme gevoelens voor Grace worden steeds intenser. Hij ziet maar een uitweg. Afkoelen! En hoe verder weg van Grace hoe beter. En met die wanhopige gedachte was hij geluidloos verdwenen.

De volgende ochtend wordt Grace met een schok wakker. Ze kijkt om zich heen, en dan naar zich zelf. Ze had alle kleren nog aan van die avond daarvóór. Ze had wel wat buikpijn maar ze concludeerde dat het moest komen doordat ze nodig moest plassen. Vlug springt ze uit bed en gaat naar de toilet. Als ze de badkamer weer verlaat zoeken haar ogen naar Jerry. Wat was er gebeurt? Ze loopt het woonkamertje in. Op dat moment verschijnt een volledig natte en verkleumde Jerry op de bank. Met een broedende blik op Grace gromt hij.

"Maak dat je weg komt Grace, ik kan niet veel langer voor mezelf instaan. De drang is té groot aan het worden. Ga alsjeblieft ergens heen waar ik je niet kan volgen. Zijn gezicht vertrekt van pijn alsof hij wordt gefolterd. Zonder er bij na te denken gaat ze bij hem zitten en slaat haar armen om hem heen. Jerry begint te kreunen. Dit had ze nou juist niet moeten doen. Kon ze niet luisteren?

"Grace? Dit helpt niet!"

Ze kijkt hem diep in de ogen en ziet hoe hij met zijn emoties worstelt.

"Het lijkt erop dat de champagne op jou een andere uitwerking heeft dan op mij." Ze begint de koude natte kleding van zijn lijf te stropen.

"Ik denk dat je er niet onderuit komt toe te geven aan de toverdrank die je vader heeft bekokstoofd. Ook hier is weer duidelijk dat hij geen 'nee' accepteert."

Haar rustige toon en logische redenering doet Jerry verbaast staan. Wat was ze van plan? Zich aan het beest bloot te stellen dat er nu in hem woede? Zò wou hij niet de eerste keer met Grace onthouden. Het moest teder en zacht en voorzichtig gebeuren!

Grace had nu bijna al zijn natte goed uitgetrokken. Ze pakt zacht zijn hand en leid hen naar de slaapkamer.

"Grace!" kan hij nog net uitbrengen

"het spijt me zo" en met die woorden waren alleen nog maar daden mogelijk. Grace probeerde zoveel mogelijk mee te werken, maar menig kledingstuk moest er aan geloven. Ze voelde weer die kleine stekende pijn in haar onderbuik maar negeert het. Ondanks dat Jerry wild en onstuitbaar is, geniet ze met volle teugen. Het kan haar niets meer schelen dat er nog een derde partij in het huis was, in staat om al die wilde emoties op te vangen. 'Laat hem maar naar de hel gaan. Jerry was van háár, en háár alleen'.

Op dat moment verging de wereld. Met veel geweld kwamen Jerry en Grace tegelijk tot een climax. De golven van genot bleven maar over hun heen rollen. Na een paar minuten doet Jerry zijn ogen open en kijkt in de glinsterende ogen van Grace.

"Alles Ok Grace?" Komt er gesmoord uit zijn mond. Ze neemt zijn hoofd tussen haar beide vlakke handen en trekt hem dichterbij voor een innige kus. Als ze hem uiteindelijk los laat kan ze alleen nog maar glimlachen. Jerry voelt zich nu wat gerustgesteld

"Je ziet er uit alsof je van moeders soep hebt gesnoept." Ze knikt.

"Zo voelt het ook." En met die woorden volgt een tweede, véél tedere vrijpartij.

Grace ligt in het holletje van zijn buik met haar rug naar hem toe.

"Wie had gedacht dat er zo veel kon gebeuren in één dag."

"Ik niet." Mompelt hij in haar nek.

"Moeten we er niet eens uit?"

"Lijkt me wel verstandig. Vader zal wel zitten te wachten met het ontbijt."

"Samen met mijn vader." Voegt ze er aan toe.

Deze realisatie doe hen snel uit bed springen, douchen en omkleden.

Als twee jongen honden met natte haren komen ze de eetkamer binnen vallen. Samuel en Dale, zaten al aan de koffie. Samuel kijkt doordringend in de ogen van Grace en ontspant vervolgens. Zijn tweede doel was bereikt, ze was zwanger, van een tweeling! En geheel volgens plan waren het jongens.

Grace en Jerry nemen plaats aan de ontbijttafel. Jerry kon niet rechts van zijn vader gaan zitten want voordat hij het weet leid Samuel Grace naar deze plek. Links van zijn vader zat Dale al, dus kon hij alleen nog naast Grace gaan zitten. Jerry had eigenlijk nog een appeltje te schillen met zijn vader. Maar dat kon wachten.

De tafel is reeds rijkelijk gedekt en Grace pakt vol overgave eieren met spek en pannenkoekjes. Als ze half opstaat om de theepot te pakken heeft ze een stekende pijn in haar onderbuik. Samuel ziet het en reageert direct. Hij legt zijn hand op de onderrug van Grace ter hoogte van haar baarmoeder en de tweeling kwam direct tot rust. Ze hadden hun Meester herkend. Samuel trekt zijn hand terug en gaat verder met zijn ontbijt. Grace was verbaast over Samuel's handeling maar was dankbaar voor het verdwijnen van de pijn.

Het gebeurde in zo'n kort moment dat Dale er niets van had gemerkt. Alleen Jerry zat met een bedenkelijke blik te kijken van zijn vader naar Grace, en terug.

Samuel Neemt nog een slok van zijn koffie.

"Onze kinderen hebben zich gisteravond verloofd."

Dale nam tijdens die bewering net een slok koffie. Het witte damasten tafelkleed moest het ontgelden. Hij kijkt van Grace naar Jerry. Vervolgens naar de rustig koffie drinkende figuur naast hem. Grace krijgt een kleur en Jerry bestudeerd het patroon van verse koffiespetters op het tafelkleed. Samuel begint weer te praten.

"Wat mij betreft is het geen probleem, het was duidelijk liefde op het eerste gezicht voor onze oogappels."

Grace kijkt haar vader smekend aan om mee te gaan in die bewering. Dale kan de smeekbede niet ontwijken en zijn gezicht ontpand in een geruststellende glimlach.

"Ik hoop dat jullie heel gelukkig worden samen. Maar niet in gemeenschap van goederen, denk daar om Grace!"

Samuel krijgt een gemeen lachje om zijn mondhoeken.

"Maar natuurlijk Dale, we kunnen onze fortuinen toch niet zomaar op het spel zetten! Een ongeluk zit in een klein hoekje."

Met deze insinuatie valt er een stilte aan tafel. Grace roert gedachteloos in haar thee. Het patroon van koffiespetters was plotseling veel interessanter dan daar net. Samuel kan het niet laten en doet nog een duit in het zakje.

"Maar mochten er kleine kindertjes komen, worden dat de meest bevoorrechte van de hele wereld. Met twee zulke rijke ouders kunnen ze zich ontplooien tot alles wat ze willen."

Grace kleurt nu nog een tintje dieper. Maar haar vader heeft niets in de gaten.

Dale's hersens maken een sprongetje.

"Hebben jullie al een datum geprikt?"

Voordat ze kunnen antwoorden mengt Samuel zich weer in het gesprek.

"O dat heeft geen haast Dale, geef de kinderen eerst even een beetje de tijd om aan het idee te wennen, niet waar kinderen?"

Jerry en Grace knikken woordloos van ja.

"Excuseer ons alsjeblieft Grace, Dale. Mijn zoon heeft iets dringends met me te bespreken. Eet gerust verder, wij trekken ons even terug in de bibliotheek.

En met die woorden verlieten Samuel en Jerry de eetkamer.

Dale prikt nog wat om in zijn roerei voordat hij begint te praten.

"Grace, weet je het zeker? Ik bedoel je kent hem toch nog maar kort? Hoe lang ken je hem eigenlijk al?"

Grace heeft opeens heel veel moeite met het doorslikken van de hap pannenkoek die ze net genomen had. Om het te forceren neemt ze een flinke slok thee.

"Sinds gisterenmiddag paps." Ze hoort het zich zelf zeggen en kan het bijna niet geloven.

"Wat? Ben je nou helemaal van lotje getikt? Ik dacht dat jullie al veel langer samen waren, maar dat je dat gemakshalve verzuimd had te vertellen. Ik hoef ook niet al je vriendjes te leren kennen Grace, maar dit is absurd! Gisterenmiddag? Waar dan? En hoe? Het maakt niet uit. Ik heb me bedacht, ik geef géén toestemming voor dit huwelijk! En daar mee uit!"

Dit mocht niet gebeuren. Ze kan niet meer terug en dat wist Dale niet.

"Maar paps, ik houd van hem!" Terwijl ze dit in zijn gezicht gooit dringt de betekenis van deze uitspraak bij haar door. Ja. Ze hield écht van hem. Een gevoel van intens geluk doorstroomt haar. Het kan d'r niets meer schelen wat haar vader te zeggen heeft. Ze hield van Jerry! Intens tevreden zakt ze achterover tegen de rugleuning van haar stoel. Ze hield van Jerry! Ze kon de hele wereld wel omarmen. Haar vader ziet haar zitten en weet dat hij het verloren heeft. Haar beslissing stond vast. Met een zucht legt hij zich er bij neer.

Hij loopt om de tafel heen en neemt haar in zijn armen in een stevige knuffel.

"O lieve schat, ik hoop zo dat je gelukkig wordt met hem." Inwendig had hij daar ernstige twijfels over.

Een scheut van woede en verdriet schiet plotseling door Grace. Ze duwt haar vader voorzichtig weg en staat op. Ze moest naar Jerry! En wel direct voordat hij dingen deed of zei waar hij spijt van kreeg.

"Sorry paps, ik moet even met Jerry praten. Ik ben zo terug."

Op een holletje komt ze aan bij de deur van de bibliotheek. Zijn emoties overspoelden haar. Ze besluit stevig aan te kloppen en te wachten wat er gebeurt. Door de deur heen was niets te horen, daarvoor was hij veel te dik. Ze voelt echter dat Jerry is afgeleid. Ze klopt nog een keer en dit keer wat langer en dringender. Onder hand voelt ze de deur openzwaaien. Midden in de kamer staat Jerry met een rood hoofd en Samuel zit ontspannen achterover in zijn stoel, achter het bureau.

Jerry kijkt geïrriteerd naar Grace.

"Wat is er Grace? Waarom stoor je ons?"

Vanaf de deur loopt ze heel sereen en rustig af op Jerry. Ze houd constant oogcontact met hem. Als ze vlak voor hem staat gaat ze op haar tenen staan en geeft hem een zachte kus op zijn lippen. Als ze zich weer terug trekt en zijn ogen in focus komen kan ze het niet meer tegen houden.

"Ik hou van je Jerremya Smith."

Met een brok in zijn keel kijkt hij in haar stralende gelukkige ogen. Met een snik neemt hij haar in zijn armen en knijpt d'r zowat beurs.

"Jerry?" komt er met een klein piepstemmetje uit Grace haar mond.

"Ik krijg geen lucht meer Jerry!" Met deze woorden laat hij haar gelukkig weer los. Voordat hij haar weer aan zich drukt wriemelt ze uit zijn omarming.

"Maar nu heb ik nog een appeltje te schillen met je vader."

Samuel was al opgestaan rekening houdend met haar gemoedstoestand. Hij wist uit ervaring dat zwangere heksen onberekenbaar en zeer gevaarlijk konden zijn.

Grace loopt nu heel rustig tot vlak voor Samuel's neus en ze kijkt hem doordringend aan. Hij voelt hoeveel kracht ze bezit. Zou ze het zelf al door hebben?

"Dankjewel Samuel, je hebt me heel erg gelukkig gemaakt." En met die woorden neemt ze hem in een stevige omarming. Terwijl haar mond dicht bij zijn oor is fluistert ze zachtjes.

"Ik geloof dat het nu niet meer nodig is om ons te manipuleren Samuel. Je had het bijna verknald met je champagne!" De dreigende ondertoon was hem niet ontgaan. Terwijl ze hem weer los laat kijkt hij waarderend naar zijn pupil. Ze was binnen een dag een prachtige vrouw geworden. Beter dan hij had durven hopen. Hij ziet dat ze hem niet zonder weerwoord zal laten gaan.

"Ik zal je waarschuwing ter harte nemen Grace." Terwijl hij zijn rechter hand op steekt als was hij in een rechtszaal. "Erewoord!" In reactie hierop slaat ze haar armen om zijn nek en geeft hem een knuffel zoals ze dat haar vader zou hebben gegeven. Midden in deze houtgreep geeft ze hem zelfs nog een klinkende kust op zijn wang. Als ze hem uiteindelijk weer los laat ziet ze hoe hij een klein beetje kleur op zijn wangen heeft gekregen. Haar mondhoeken krullen omhoog maar ze plaagt hem er niet mee. Ze draait zich om en kijkt de beide heren om de beurt aan.

"Dat wou ik even kwijt, sorry dat ik stoorde. En met deze woorden loopt ze heupwiegend van plezier de bibliotheek uit.

Als vader en zoon elkaar uiteindelijk weer aankijken is de spanning verdwenen. Jerry weet niet wat hij hiervan moest denken, laat staan dat hij het in woorden kan vatten.

Samuel helpt hem op weg.

"Geweldige vrouw! Ik hoop dat jij me nu ook kan vergeven zoon?"

Jerry veegt met zijn hand over zijn ogen en kijkt weer naar zijn vader.

"Er is eerlijk gezegd niets meer waar ik boos om kan zijn. Als Grace je kan vergeven dan kan ik dat zeker. Maar wat heeft ze eigelijk met ons gedaan net, en vooral met jou. Ik heb je nog nooit zo gezien. Ik wist niet dat je kon blozen?"

"Grace had het fatsoen om haar mond er over te houden zoon."

"Sorry pap het was niet mijn bedoeling, ik bedoel, je weet wel niet expres of zo…"

"Ja stop maar Jerremya, je lult je er toch niet uit."

Met die woorden trekt hij zijn zoon in een omarming en geeft hem een flinke knuffel.

Nu was het Jerry die rood uit de omarming komt.

"Wat heeft Grace met je gedaan pap? Zo ken ik je niet."

"Ach Jerry, zwangere heksen zijn nu eenmaal machtige vredestichtsters. Ze doet niet onder voor je moeder toen jij onderweg was."

"Zwanger?"

"Ja zoon, de deal is bezegeld. Ik wordt grootvader!"

Jerry staat te knikken op zijn knieën.

"En ik wordt vader!"

"Ja en Grace wordt moeder!" Hij kijkt in het bleke gezicht van zijn zoon.

"Nog even een tip zoon. Zwangere heksen zijn zeer gefocust en helder van geest. Dit maakt ze extra machtig tijdens de zwangerschap. Probeer vooral conflicten zoveel mogelijk uit de weg te gaan, anders kan je er menig gebroken bot aan over houden."

Jerry had het gevoel dat zijn vader dit uit eerste hand had meegemaakt.

Opeens ging er een lichtje branden bij Jerry.

"Dus dat was je aan het doen toen je, je hand op Grace haar rug legde. Je controleerde of ze zwanger was!"

"Nee zoon dat wist ik al toen ze binnen kwam. Ik heb alleen je zoons even gerust gesteld, zodat ze op zouden houden Grace pijn te doen."

Dit was te veel informatie in één keer voor Jerry. Hij ziet nog net kans plaats te nemen in een van de twee leren stoelen. Zijn hart ging als een razende te keer. Hij had het gevoel dat hij geen lucht meer kreeg.

Als op commando komt James binnen met een kan met ijswater en een paar glazen.

Snel pakt Jerry een reeds volgeschonken glas en leegt het in één keer.

Samuel kijkt vrolijk naar zijn zoon.

"Wie verteld het haar, jij of ik?"

De magische vaardigheden van zijn vader waren ronduit griezelig te noemen. Hoe kon hij nu al weten dat hij een tweeling zou krijgen en dan nog jongens?

Alle emotionele stress van de laatste minuten bij Jerry zijn duidelijk voelbaar bij Grace. Verdorie, was het dan nog niet afgelopen tussen die twee? Zonder er bij na te denken verlaat ze weer het gezelschap van haar vader en stormt nu ongevraagd naar binnen. Als een wrakende godin staat ze in de deuropening. Haar energie stroomt de ruimte in. Samuel kijkt behoedzaam naar zijn aanstaande schoondochter en bereid zich voor. Jerry kijkt verschrikt op en James staat als een paspop te wachten op wat komen gaat.

"Wat is er nu weer aan de hand?" Gromt ze haast. Samuel besluit het voortouw te nemen.

"Jerry was wat overdonderd door het goede nieuws Grace." Grace loopt met de tred van een tijgerin de kamer binnen richting het groepje mannen.

"Het ziet eruit alsof je hem weer eens aan het folteren bent!" Samuel kijkt naar zijn zoon en moet toegeven dat het er inderdaad zo uit had kunnen zien. De spanning liep nu ernstig op.

"Ik verzeker je Grace, geen gefolter op het moment. Jerry heeft alleen wat last van stress."

"Wát last van stress, ik kan bijna geen adem halen dankzij jullie!"

Samuel legt een hand op zijn zoons schouder.

"Probeer te kalmeren Jerremya anders krijgen we het er zo enorm van langs." Jerry probeerde verwoed zijn ademhaling onder controle te krijgen. Terwijl hij steeds rustiger wordt, lijkt Grace ook wat te ontspannen.

"Goed Jerremya, het gaat de goede kant op." Terwijl Grace nu zienderogen kalmeert ziet ze pas met hoeveel behoedzaamheid ze behandeld wordt.

Een stuk rustiger loopt ze nu naar Jerry. Flarden van opwinding verdwijnen langzaam uit haar hoofd. Als ze dichterbij komt hoort ze stukken van zijn gedachten. 'zoons, vader, grootvader, zwanger'

"Wat is er aan de hand Jerry?" Als ze in zijn ogen kijkt ziet ze het hele verhaal uitgevouwt als een vouwkleurplaat in zijn gedachten.

"Ben ik nu al zwanger? Is dat mogelijk?" Ze kijkt vragend naar Samuel. Die staat met een super brede grijns naar zijn kinderen te kijken. Dan valt ook bij Grace het muntje en ze begint helemaal te stralen.

"Jerry, je wordt pappie!"

Ze valt hem in de armen en begint hem innig te kussen. En maar goed ook want de paniek begon op haar uitspraak al weer boven te borrelen.

Nu kwam Dale binnen en ziet hoe Grace nog net niet de liefde aan het bedrijven is met Jerry. En dan nog wel met publiek.

"Wat is hier aan de hand! Grace wil je daar wel onmiddellijk mee ophouden. Gedraag je eens even!" De strenge woorden van haar vader doen Grace wat ontnuchteren en stopt met kussen. Ze springt van Jerry's schoot en vliegt haar vader dolgelukkig om zijn nek. Hij weet niet waarom maar ze is zo gelukkig dat hij ook begint te grijnzen.

"Paps ik ben zwanger!"

Alle kleur trekt uit het gezicht van Dale.

"Ja paps van een zoon!" Uit de hoek van de heren Smith klinkt corrigerend "Zonen"

Grace draait zich om.

"Wat?"

Jerry loopt naar haar toe en neemt haar handen in die van hem.

"Je krijgt een tweeling lieveling. Twee jongens." Het duurt even voordat dit nieuws doordringt bij Grace. Voor de veiligheid vraagt ze het nog een keer.

"Een tweeling? Allebei jongens?" Jerry knikt lachend van ja. Nu is Grace helemaal niet meer te houden. Ze vliegt Jerry om zijn nek vervolgens haar vader en ook James en Samuel moeten er aan geloven.

Dale begrijpt er helemaal niets meer van.

"Maar wie is dan de vader?" En plotseling kijkt hij verwilderd naar Samuel als enig mogelijke schuldige.

In een afwerend gebaar met opgestoken handen probeert Samuel het misverstand uit de weg te ruimen.

"De conceptie heeft slechts een paar uur geleden plaats gevonden Dale. Je zult toch echt bij Jerry moeten zijn."

"Maar hoe kunnen jullie dit dan nu allemaal al weten?"

"Het is magie Dale. Allemaal magie."

Nu valt ook het muntje pas bij Dale.

"Grace! Heb je vannacht het bed met Jerry gedeeld?" Grace kijkt naar haar vader.

"Lijkt me voor de hand liggend paps, anders was ik nu niet zwanger."

Samuel kijkt naar het hele tafereel en is zeer tevreden over de afloop.

De preutse reactie van Dale irriteert hem echter een beetje.

"Je dochter neemt het niet zo nou met de moraal Dale."

Als Grace dit hoort gaan haar nekharen omhoog staan. Alsof ze met Jan en alleman het bed in dook!

"Samuel Smith! Voor je informatie, dit was de eerste keer!"

Het was eruit voor ze er erg in had. Met het schaamrood op haar wangen en opkomende tranen rent ze de bibliotheek uit naar haar/hun kamers.

Jerry trekt weer wit weg. Ze was nog maagd toen hij met haar….

Samuel komt ook tot die conclusie en voorziet nu problemen. Hij had nooit verwacht dat ze nog maagd en daardoor onschuldig was geweest. Dit kan alles op zijn kop zetten. Zijn zo zorgvuldig uitgewerkt plannetje moest worden aangepast. Het ontbrak er nog maar aan dat zijn zoon nog nooit een vrouw had bezeten vóór Grace. Dan had hij écht een probleem.

Hij kijkt nu naar zijn lijkwitte zoon.

"Ik hoop dat je haar niet teleurgesteld hebt zoon?"

Jerry wist dat dit weer een van zijn waarheidstrekkerijen was. Maar het kon hem niets schelen.

"Ik zou het niet weten vader, ik heb geen vergelijkingsmateriaal." En met die woorden gaat hij Grace achterna.

Dale kijkt beschuldigend naar Samuel.

"Is dit normaal in magische kringen? Eerst kinderen maken en dan misschien trouwen?"

"Het komt voor." En Samuel haalt zijn schouders op. Hij had een gróót probleem.


	13. De biecht

**Hoofdstuk 13 De biecht. **

Eenmaal in zijn kamers aangekomen vindt hij Grace opgekruld op zijn bed samen met twee katers die constant aandacht vragen. Als ze hem in het vizier krijgt gaat ze rechtop zitten.

"Ik haat je vader." Jerry begint zachtjes te lachen om haar gepruil.

"Hij heeft het mij net ook geflikt Grace, en ik heb me er dit keer niet tegen verzet en hem de waarheid gezegd."

"Wat heb je gezegd Jerry, komen we nu weer in de problemen?" Haar angstige ondertoon raakt hem in het diepst van zijn ziel.

"Nee Grace, dat denk ik niet." Nu wordt ze nieuwsgierig.

"Wat wou hij weten dan?" Jerry haalt zijn schouders op.

"Of ik je niet teleur gesteld had." Ze kijkt hem intens diep in de ogen.

"En wat heb je gezegd?"

"Dat ik geen vergelijkingsmateriaal heb." Hij laat de woorden rustig op haar inwerken.

"Dus, het was ook jou eerste keer?"

"Eerste en tweede." De insinuatie op hun escapades zorgt voor een lach op Grace haar gezicht. Even later is ze weer uitermate serieus.

"Ik had het gevoel dat Samuel niet gelukkig was met mijn mededeling. Helemaal niet gelukkig. Volgens mij verbergt hij iets voor ons."

Jerry kon dat gevoel alleen maar beamen. Als twee bange kinderen hielden ze elkaar stevig vast. Hij kon het niet langer binnen houden.

"O Grace, ik hou zo ontzettend veel van je!" Een warm gevoel doorstroomt Grace. Hij had het gezegd, hij had het werkelijk gezegd!

Samuel kijkt Dale aan.

"Zullen we naar de woonkamer Dale, ik heb een uitgebreide drankenkast en ik kan wel een borrel gebruiken. Ook Dale is wel aan een borrel toe en loop gewillig mee. Eenmaal in de woonkamer.

"Wat wil je drinken Dale? Whisky, Cognac, Bourbon, Gin, iets paarsgekleurdst. Wat was dit ook al weer?"

"Doe maar Bourbon Sam als je wilt."

"Goed idee, ik doe met je mee."

Als de beide aanstaande opa's bij de openhaard plaats hebben genomen komt James binnen.

"Heer Samuel? Onze 'andere gast' geeft nog uw aandacht nodig."

Dale trekt vragend zijn wenkbrauwen op. Samuel staat met een zucht op uit zijn makkelijke stoel.

"Excuseer me alsjeblieft Dale." Zonder op antwoord te wachten loopt Samuel weer naar de bibliotheek terwijl James hem in het kielzog volgt.

Als de deur zich achter hen sluit draait Samuel zich om naar James.

"Wat was er zo belangrijk dat je me moest storen James?"

"Heer, uw gast beneden in de kelder is net begonnen met gillen. Hij lijkt in hevige pijn. En ik verzeker u dat we hem met geen vinger aangeraakt hebben. Hij roept ook steeds om zijn Meester."

"Heeft hij ook een naam genoemd?"

"Nee Heer."

"Goed, ik moet hem toch nog ondervragen." Met deze woorden verschijnt de zwarte schim weer en volgt zijn Meester naar de kelder.

In de kelder in ouderwetse kettingen met polsbanden hang John Meisters aan een vochtige schimmelende muur. Hij lijkt hevig pijn te hebben en kan niet stoppen met schreeuwen.

Samuel loopt rustig de lange stenen trap af. Hij had ook met de flits van een gedachte naar de gewenste plek kunnen transporteren, maar hij wist dat het huis hem nodig had. Zijn aanwezigheid, regelmatig in diverse delen van het huis verstevigde de familieband tussen de bewoners en het huis. Met een luie beweging had hij zijn capuchon over zijn hoofd getrokken. Hij wist dat dit meer indruk maakte op zijn omgeving. Met een soepele onhoorbare tred nadert hij de vastgebonden man. De kelder was magisch verzegeld zodat John niet kon verdwijnen of zich los kon maken. In zijn lange wandeling naar beneden was het geschreeuw veranderd in gehuil. Blijkbaar werd of de pijn dragelijker of John was het schreeuwen moe.

Als John de donkere dreigende gestalte in het oog krijgt stopt hij met huilen. Zijn ogen worden groot.

"Meester?" Samuel komt nog wat dichter bij.

"Bent u dat Meester? Ik probeerde het Meester maar het lukte niet. Ik zweer het!"

Samuel blijft nu staan en kijkt hem aan. Er zorgvuldig voor zorgend dat zijn gezicht niet in het licht werd gedraaid. Samuel besluit te bluffen. Misschien zou de angstige man alles er spontaan uitgooien. Hij zet zijn meest overtuigende stem in.

"Is er nog iets dat je wilt vertellen?" Die vraag was zo geformuleerd dat John hem zelf af kon maken.

"Vertellen Meester?" Samuel veranderd van tactiek.

"Je hebt gefaald!"

"Nee! Meester! Geef me nog een kans, ik kan alles nog recht zetten. Als u me nog één kans geeft beloof ik u dat het me gaat lukken!"

"Waarom?"

"De dochter en haar vriendje! Als we die elimineren is de weg naar Jaeger open. Hij is makkelijk te manipuleren!"

"Als dat zo is, waarom bedreigde je hem dat met het ombrengen van zijn dochter? Zijn je magische vaardigheden zo zwak dat je moet teruggrijpen op dergelijke 'gewone' middelen?"

"Maar Meester. U had ons bevolen om zo weinig mogelijk magie te gebruiken.?"

"En waarom zou ik zo iets zeggen?"

John's hersens werkten op hoogtoeren. Wat bedoelde zijn Meester? Hij had er nog helemaal niet bij stil gestaan waarom zijn Meester zo iets zou zeggen.

"Om, om niet ontdekt te worden Meester?"

Samuel wist genoeg. Hij wilde zich omdraaien om te vertrekken als John weer begint te praten.

"Meester! Als het een beetje mee zit is Jaeger's dochter en haar vriend al dood. Vlak voordat u mij hier hebt vastgezet, is er een bom af gegaan in haar huis. Ik weet zeker dat ze op dat moment aanwezig waren. Daarmee is alle bewijs dat we ontdekt zijn vernietigd!"

Met een door merg en been klinkende krijs giert de zwarte schim door John Meisters heen.

Als Samuel, James later boven tegen komt is één blik voldoende. Met een kort knikje gaat James naar beneden om het levenloze lichaam van John op te ruimen.

In de woonkamer zit Dale aan zijn derde bourbon. Met een jolige zwaai van zijn glas bied hij Samuel nog een bourbon aan. Zonder iets te zeggen neemt Samuel het hem aangeboden drankje aan, en zakt gedeprimeerd in een stoel bij de openhaard.

Dale begint geanimeerd te praten tegen Samuel.

"Waar denk je dat onze kinderen moeten trouwen? We kunnen natuurlijk niet te lang wachten? Anders kan iedereen het zien, en dat lijkt me niet gepast. Misschien kunnen ze beter stiekem trouwen? In Las Vegas? We zeggen gewoon dat het een opwelling was tussen twee jonge verliefde mensen. En terwijl iedereen denkt dat het toch geen stand houd komen er 9 maanden later een, hà, twéé baby's! Ook wel zo goedkoop, wat jou Sam?"

Samuel kijkt Dale donker aan.

"En hoe zit dat met huwelijkse voorwaarden Dale?

"Daar heb je een notaris voor nodig en een opsomming van alle eigendommen? Dat kost te veel tijd."

Dale wordt opeens héél serieus en kijkt Samuel strak in de donkere ogen.

"Ik heb het gevoel dat, dat geen moer uitmaakt Sam. Als puntje bij paaltje komt, gaat het toch zo als jij het wil."

Dale leunt nu weer achterover in zijn zachte stoel.

"De enige reden dat je zoveel moeite hebt gedaan om mij in veiligheid te brengen is Grace. Ik ben dan niet magisch Sam, maar ik ben ook niet dom. En op dit moment kan mij mijn veiligheid niets schelen. Het enige dat mij nog iets kan schelen is Grace. Ik houd van mijn dochter, en ik zou me leven geven als dat nodig is."

Samuel kijkt vorsend naar Dale.

"Wat heeft je gedachten doen veranderen Dale?"

"Kan je dat niet raden? Stom niet magisch mannetje, achter een machtige magiër aan, de kelder in?

Dit zijn de momenten dat ik mijn nieuwsgierigheid vervloek! Wat ben je precies Sam? Wat wij gewone stervelingen noemen een 'zwarte magiër'? Eigenlijk de duivel waar ik je vanaf het begin af aan voor uit maakte?

Ik treur niet om John Meisters, Sam. Hij was op de dood van mijn meisje uit. Jij daar in tegen bent veel gevaarlijker. Jij bent op het leven uit dat nu in haar groeit. En zolang je dat niet in handen hebt is Grace veilig." Nu kijkt hij weer in de gevaarlijke ogen van Samuel.

"Sam? Ik heb er alles, en ik bedoel dan ook álles voor over om Grace na haar bevalling levend en gelukkig verder te zien bestaan. Zeg me wat ik moet doen en ik doe het. Zeg me wat ik moet laten en ik laat het. Zeg me wat ik moet opofferen, en dat offer zal je vrijwillig en onvoorwaardelijk toekomen."

"Weet je wat je daar zegt Dale?"

"Het enige wat ik je vraag is dat als mijn tijd is gekomen? Dat je het snel en pijnloos doet? En bij voorkeur zonder dat Grace er iets van merkt."

Samuel staat nog een keer op en schenkt zich in.

"Ook nog eentje Dale?"

"Graag Sam. Wat zeg je van mijn voorstel?"

"Om eerlijk te zijn Dale, heb ik je hulp nodig."

Samuel laat deze woorden eerst even op Dale inwerken.

"Jij? Mijn hulp?"

"Ja Dale, de hulp van een vader die bezorgd is om het leven van zijn dochter."

Samuel gaat weer in de stoel zitten en neemt een flinke slok van de bourbon.

"Dale? Ik heb een grote fout gemaakt de afgelopen 24 uur. Ik heb het fatsoensgevoel van onze kinderen onderschat."

"Wat bedoel je?"

"Ik had nooit verwacht dat één van de twee nog maagd zou zijn geweest."

"Het lijkt me dat je zelfs twéé fouten hebt gemaakt in dat geval Sam?"

"Ja, en dat wordt Grace waarschijnlijk fataal."

Het glas van Dale blijft halverwege richting zijn mond midden in de lucht hangen.

"Wat bedoel je met fataal Sam. En alsjeblieft, leg het me uit alsof ik een kleuter ben?"

Hoe kon Samuel dit uitleggen zodat Dale het snapte?

"In onze familie lijn is het gebruikelijk dat de éérste bevruchting een tweeling wordt. Een eeneiige tweeling. En altijd jongens. Het was voor Jerry noodzakelijk om zich in de afgelopen 40 en komende 30 uur zou voortplanten." Dale kijkt niet begrijpend.

"Heeft iets te maken met geboortedata stand van de sterren en zo. Als dat niet lukt is onze familielijn ten einde. Het nadeel is echter dat als een heks zwanger wordt van deze tweeling ze een hele zware tijd tegemoet gaat om ze in toom te houden." Dale is Samuel weer kwijt in zijn uitspraak.

"Een heks die zwanger is, wordt extra magisch, extra sterk, extra gevaarlijk. Een heks die zwanger is van een tweeling, wordt extra, extra magisch, en extra, extra.."

Dale steekt zijn hand op ten teken dat hij het begrepen heeft.

"Dit is nodig omdat een heks de magische krachten van haar kinderen moet kunnen onderdrukken. Als ze dat niet zou kunnen, wel, heb je Aliën gezien?" Deze beeldspraak was meer dan genoeg voor Dale. Hij hád Aliën gezien. En had er geen zin in om zijn dochter in een dergelijke situatie mee te maken.

"De tweelingen in onze familie zijn extra sterk Dale. Bijna geen enkele vrouw in onze lijn overleefd een bevalling. En wat nog véél erger is, bijna geen enkele tweeling komt allebei levend ter wereld. Meestal is één van de twee al in de baarmoeder overleden."

Met deze uitspraak trekt alle kleur uit Dale's gezicht.

"Wil je nu beweren dat ik Grace moet voorbereiden op een halve misgeboorte?"

"Nee, de situatie is nog veel grimmiger. De jongens zijn verwekt door een maagd en ontvangen door een maagd. Dat is eigenlijk dubbel zo erg. Ik weet niet wat precies de gevolgen zullen zijn maar Grace was nog maar een paar uur zwanger en ze had al ernstige pijn." Met deze bewering was Samuel weer kwijt.

"Magische kinderen die verwekt worden door een maagd, zijn later extra sterke magiërs. Als de conceptie plaats vind met twéé onschuldige mensen worden de magische capaciteiten bijna onmetelijk. Als het dan ook nog een tweeling uit mijn lijn betreft….is de kans klein dat de moeder in staat is ze in toom te houden."

Samuel kijkt nog even in zijn glas en dan weer naar Dale.

"Grace is een máchtige heks Dale. Ik heb nog nooit zo'n machtige heks gezien in mijn leven. Toen ze nog maar twee was, wist ik dat zij een goede kans zou maken om mijn lijn voort te zetten. Zonder dat ze haar leven daar voor in zou moeten ruilen. Nu echter ben ik daar niet meer zo zeker van."

"En wat kan ik doen? Ik bezit geen magisch krachten?"

"Nee, maar wel een magische invloed op Grace. Ze zal dingen moeten doen om dit te overleven, waar ze geen zin in heeft. En ik denk niet dat ik haar zo goed kan overtuigen om het toch te doen, dan haar eigen vader."

"Ik heb gezien, en gevoeld, hoe makkelijk jij mensen kan laten doen wat je wil Sam. Waar hebben we het over?"

"Ze moet het geheel vrijwillig doen Dale. Ze weet het nog niet, maar ze is nú al zó machtig dat áls ze niet naar me wil luisteren, ze dat ook gewoon niet doet."

Met een scheef lachje leunt Dale richting Samuel.

"Wil je me nu wijs maken dat Grace nu machtiger is dan jij?"

Samuel nam nu de gok van zijn leven. Hopende dat de vaderliefde van Dale groter zou zijn dan zijn behoefte om Samuel te vernietigen.

"Ja Dale, als Grace wil ben ik geschiedenis."

Hopende dat Dale zijn zoon aardiger vond dan hem.

"En mijn zoon, jou aanstaande schoonzoon ook."

Vol ongeloof over zoveel eerlijkheid kijkt Dale in de zwarte kijkers van Samuel.

"En wat zou mij nu tegen moeten houden om van deze informatie geen misbruik te maken Sam?"

De berekenende ogen van Samuel prikken diep in die van Dale.

"Je hebt de vader en de grootvader nodig om Grace hier levend doorheen te slepen. En daarna om te helpen bij de opvoeding." De veelbetekende ondertoon doet Dale rillen.

Het ene moment gaf Sam hem een troef en het volgende moment een joker. Deze man was slim. Super slim. In de zakenwereld zou hij onverslaanbaar zijn als hij dat niet al was.

Samuel hervat het gesprek.

"Ik ben niet uit op het leven uit van de vader, van mijn aanstaande schoondochter.

Ik ben niet uit op de kinderen van onze kinderen.

Ik heb alleen geprobeerd om het meest veilige moment uit te zoeken, dat de lijn zou worden voortgezet. Als dit ongecontroleerd gebeurt is de ramp niet te overzien. Helaas zoals ik al zei. Heb ik twee belangrijke factoren over het hoofd gezien. Veronderstelling is de moeder van alle fouten."

Dale was het daar helemaal mee eens.

"En nog iets Dale."

Dale schrikt op uit zijn overpeinzingen.

"Als Grace erachter komt dat ze machtiger is dan ik? Bestaat er een kans dat ze daar op enig moment gebruik van maakt."

Dale kijkt nog eens bedachtzaam naar Samuel.

"Ik zal mijn mond houden Sam, voor ons aller heil"


	14. De Link

**Hoofdstuk 14 De link.**

Boven in de vertrekken van Jerry zitten hij en Grace samen met de katten op het grote bed.

Plotseling duikt Grace voorover van de pijn. In een reflex neem Jerry haar in zijn armen en voelt op dat moment het zelfde als Grace. Als ze na een paar seconden weer adem kunnen halen kijken ze elkaar verbaast aan.

"Je vader heeft net John Meisters vermoord!"

"Ik weet het. Ik kon het via jou ook voelen. En zien! Maar hoe is dat mogelijk Grace? Hoe kan jij nu voelen en zien wat mijn vader doet?"

"Dat was ik niet." En ze kijkt veelbetekenend naar beneden, naar haar buik.

"Zij kunnen het."

Jerry legt voorzichtig zijn hand op haar platte buik. Zij legt die van haar over de zijne, en als hun blikken elkaar kruisen buigen ze naar elkaar toe raken verstrengeld in een innige kus. Terwijl Jerry haar teder achterover op het bed legt kan hij haar lippen niet los laten. Ze voelde zó zacht en ze rook zó lekker. Hij laat zijn handen over haar lichaam dwalen en Grace maakt gesmoorde geluidjes achter in haar keel. Dit moedigt hem aan om nog verder te gaan. Haar smalle vingers vinden de knoopjes van zijn hemd en ze peutert ze een voor een los. Als ze er voldoende los heeft glijd ze met haar handen onder de zwarte stof en doet een speurtocht over zijn blote huid. In reactie krijgt Jerry kippenvel. Zijn handen hadden inmiddels haar blouse open gekregen en gleden langs haar platte buik naar beneden. Als zijn hand onder haar broekriem kruipt en haar blote onderbuik aanraakt voelt hij kleine vonkjes onder zijn vingers. In een schrikreactie trekt hij zijn hand terug. Ook Grace had het gevoeld. Met lachende ogen kijkt ze naar hem op.

"Niet stoppen Jerry, het voelt zo lekker als je me daar aanraakt." Weer steekt hij zijn hand uit en zodra hij haar blote huid voelt begint het weer te kriebelen. Grace schiet in de lach en hij kan haar niet langer weerstaan. Hij duikt weer met zijn mond op die van haar en ze hadden het gevoel dat ze op een wolk lagen te zweven. Als ze na een paar minuten elkaar eindelijk weer in de ogen kijken vallen ze met een plofje op het bed. Grace en Jerry kijken elkaar geschrokken aan en beginnen dan te schateren van het lachen. Ze hadden niet alleen het gevoel gehad dat ze zweefden maar hadden het ook écht gedaan!

Achterover op het bed liggend nog bijkomend van hun vrolijkheid begint Grace te praten.

"Ik geloof niet dat we erg rouwig zijn om John Meisters."

"Nee, maar wat ik niet begrijp is, toen vader opdracht gaf om hem te doden voelde hij zelf hoeveel pijn John had. Of vergis ik me?"

"Die zwarte schim Jerry?"

"Ja?"

"Volgens mij is dat jou vader, of een deel van hem."

"Dan zou hij elke keer voelen wat zijn slagtoffer voelt?"

"Ja. Of zijn zoon voelt als hij hem straft."

Zo had Jerry er nog niet tegen aan gekeken.

"Maar hij geeft geen krimp op dat moment, hij staat er bij alsof het hem helemaal niet aangaat."

"Hij kan blijkbaar een hoop pijn verdragen. Maar een ding weet ik nu al zeker."

"En dat is?"

"Hij moet weten dat ik dat niet kan. Hij moet weten dat ik dat nu met hem meebeleef iedere keer. En Jerry wat nog erger is."

"Wat?"

"Onze kinderen ook Jerry, zij zijn de link. Zij vangen alles op."

"Ja, maar ook wat jij voelt. Volgens mij was het hun schuld dat wij zijn gaan zweven net."

"Denk je dat? Ik voelde me ook zó gelukkig!" Ze legt haar hand weer op haar buik en doet haar ogen dicht. Even later begint ze te zweven en een gelukzalig glimlach speelt om haar mond.

Vol verwondering kijkt Jerry hoe Grace 20 centimeter boven het bed blijf hangen. Als ze een minuutje later voorzichtig haar ogen open doet begint ze te grinniken.

"Ik kan met ze communiceren Jerry. Het is geweldig! Ze zijn zó blij dat wij niet één moment negatief zijn geweest over hun aanwezigheid. En dat we zoveel liefde voor elkaar hebben. En dat ik zoveel van hun houd, nú al! O Jerry dit worden twee geweldig kinderen!"

Langzaam zakt Grace weer op het bed.

"Ik wou dat ik dat kon Grace. Dat moet een geweldig gevoel zijn."

"Maar Jerry, jij kan het ook. Je deed het immers nét al, onbewust."

Jerry kijkt haar niet begrijpend aan.

"We zweefden toch net sámen boven het bed Jerry! Je moet je alleen nog even realiseren dat we nu met z'n vieren zijn. Als we samen zijn bedoel ik. Héél dicht bij elkaar." De liefde die ze nu uitstraalde maakte haar onweerstaanbaar. Hij nam haar in zijn armen en in zijn kus legde hij zijn hele ziel en zaligheid. Hij had het gevoel dat hij met Grace versmolt, zijn geest verdronk in die van haar en hij had zich nog nooit zó gelukkig gevoeld. Langzaam begonnen Grace en Jerry weer te zweven terwijl ze innig de liefde bedreven. Terwijl hun zoons de innige liefdesgevoelens van hun ouders opslurpten begonnen Grace en Jerry om hun lengte as te draaien. Als Grace en Jerry zich uiteindelijk ademloos aan elkaar vastklampen en hun hoogtepunt bereiken, werden ze weer voorzichtig op het bed gelegd. Met hun armen nog stevig om elkaar heen vielen ze in een dromenloze slaap.

Na ongeveer een uur wordt Jerry wakker van gekriebel in zijn gezicht. De snorharen van een van de katten van Grace kriebelden hem in een poging om aandacht te krijgen. Hij had besloten dat de brokjes nu toch echt op waren en dienden aangevuld te worden.

Jerry wrijft over zijn gezicht en ziet Grace naast zich liggen met een tevreden glimlach op haar lippen. Dit trok zijn aandacht naar haar lippen en kon zich zelf niet tegen houden. Zachtjes begon hij haar kleine kusjes te geven op de omtrek van haar mond. In haar slaap probeerde ze de fladderende lippen te vangen met die van haar. Maar hij wist steeds op tijd te ontsnappen. Haar ogen gingen open en met een snelle beweging lag hij op zijn rug, vastgepind onder haar warme lenige lichaam.

"Wie is je meesteres!" fluistert ze zwoel in zijn oor. Door deze onverwachte wending verloor hij even de oriëntatie. Een gevoel van onderdanigheid overspoelde hem. Waar was ze mee bezig? Wou ze hem nu ook nog betoveren? Hij voelde dat ze magie toe paste.

"Wie is mijn nederige dienaar!" Terwijl ze dit als een zucht in zijn oor blaast doorstroomde haar een gevoel van macht. Ze kan voelen dat hij nog tegen haar vecht, maar ze besluit dat daar nu een einde aan moest komen. Ze neemt een van zijn oorlelletjes tussen haar tanden en voelt hoe hij rilt. "Onderwerp je aan me slaaf, ik wil je eindelijk bezitten" En met die woorden was hij gebroken. Het enige wat hij nog kon was gevolg geven aan al haar wensen en verlangens.

Wat begonnen was als een grapje van Grace werd nu zeer serieus. Iets in haar begon te knagen. Er klopte iets niet. Terwijl ze zich wat terug trekt begint ze wat te ontnuchteren. Waar was ze mee bezig? Paste ze magie toe om Jerry écht te onderwerpen? Ze kijkt neer op zijn gezicht en ziet daar haar antwoord. Willoos en afwachtend lag Jerry naar haar te kijken.

"Jerry?"

Zachtjes antwoord hij haar, met lege ogen.

"Ja Meesteres?"

"Jerry, kom op Jerry! Wordt wakker!" Terwijl ze dit zegt schud ze hem door elkaar.

Met enige opluchting ziet ze hoe er weer wat leven in zijn ogen verschijnt. Nadat hij nog wat met zijn ogen heeft geknipperd kijkt hij haar verwonderd aan.

"Wat is er aan de hand Grace? Is er iets gebeurt?" Langzaam herinnerd hij zich wat er zich tussen hun had afgespeeld. Verwonderd kijkt hij Grace aan.

"Waarom heb je dat gedaan? Hoe heb je dat gedaan?"

"Ik weet het niet Jerry. Ik had eerst helemaal niet in de gaten dat ik iets aan het doen was."

Hij kijkt haar diep in de ogen en ziet dat ze oprecht is.

"Maar Grace, dat was serieuze magie. Niet iets wat je zomaar doet mét een toverstok laat staan zónder. Grace? Heeft mijn vader je dat geleerd?"

"Ja, ik heb het geleerd van je vader maar, met behulp van een toverstok. Samuel zei dat alleen de aller machtigen in staat zijn om met alleen hun wil iemand te onderwerpen."

"Ik denk dat je dan net bent gepromoveerd. Mijn vader heeft het mij bijgebracht om het zonder toverstok te doen maar het is me nog niet gelukt om iemand volledig te onderwerpen en willoos te maken. Er is maar een persoon die ik ken die in staat is tot wat jij net met me deed. En dat is mijn vader."

Er valt een ongemakkelijke stilte.

Grace vond het helemaal niet prettig om samen met Samuel op het zelfde niveau geplaatst te worden. Ze stond op van het bed.

"Kom laten we ons aankleden, ik begin het koud te krijgen"

Jerry ziet zijn kans schoon.

"Maar Meesteres, geef me een kans en ik zal u warm krijgen."

Grace draait zich verschrikt om en kijkt in de lachende ogen van Jerry.

"Vuile gemenerik, wacht maar ik zal je krijgen!" En met die woorden komen alle kussens van het bed, Jerry om zijn oren slaan. Na zeker een minuut van ontwijken en geraakt worden roept hij.

"Meesteres, ik smeek u, genade, genade!" En terwijl hij nog steeds lachend de kussens probeert te ontwijken glipt ze snel in haar kleren. Als ze zich nu niet aankleed dan kwam het er niet meer van. Ze wou nog met haar vader keuvelen en ze had inmiddels best wel honger. Als ze weer volledig is aangekleed komen de kussens tot rust. Een nog na puffende Jerry lag languit op het bed zeer verleidelijk naar haar te kijken. Grace recht haar schouders en stapt vastbesloten de slaapkamer uit.

"Ik ga naar beneden. Ik wil nog even van het gezelschap van mijn vader genieten voordat de avond om is."

En met die woorden liep ze de kamer uit. Hij hoorde haar bijna huppelende tred steeds zachter worden. Met een zucht besluit hij dat het wel zo gepast was als hij ook naar beneden zou komen. Hij pakt zijn kleren en een minuutje later volgt hij Grace naar de woonkamer.

Als Grace de woonkamer binnen komt staan Samuel en Dale net op om naar de eetkamer te gaan.

Dale neemt zijn dochter even stevig in zijn armen en kijkt haar vervolgens aan.

"Heb je zin om met ons de dineren Grace?"

"Ja Paps, ik rammel."

"Lijkt me logisch na dat kleine beetje ontbijt van vanochtend."

Samuel houd Grace ondertussen nauwlettend in de gaten. Hij was haar emotionele uittocht van vanochtend nog niet vergeten. Hij zag echter nu een jonge vrouw die vormelijk straalde van geluk. Opgelucht ontspande hij enigszins. Op dat moment hoort hij achter zich een stem.

"Ik zou me als ik jou was niet te veel ontspannen in de nabijheid van Grace pap. Voor je het weet begin je te blaffen als een klein keffertje en moet je daarna een kip nadoen." Deze opmerking leverde hem een vernietigende blik op van Grace.

Samuel voelde dat er iets belangrijks was wat ze hem verzwegen.

Hij paste zijn sterkste magie toe als hij zijn stem in zet om haar aan het praten te krijgen.

"Waarom zou Jerremya zoiets tegen me zeggen Grace?"

Grace kijkt hem stoïcijns aan en voelt niets, geen impuls geen behoefte. Alleen absolute innerlijke rust. Ze besluit de spanning nog een tandje op te schroeven.

"Hoe bedoel je dat Samuel?"

Ze hoort hoe Jerry zijn adem in houdt.

Samuel wist inmiddels door de tegenvraag van Grace dat hij een sterke wil tegenover zich had staan. Bijna niemand was in staat om als hij zijn magie toe paste zijn vraag te ontwijken met een tegenvraag. Onderdrukken ja. Uitstellen Ok. Eventueel een halve leugen vertellen zoals ze al eerder had gedaan. Maar het was hem nog nooit overkomen dat hem een tegenvraag gesteld werd.

Hij focuste al zijn energie in de volgende vraag.

"Ik weet zeker dat je het mij wilt vertellen Grace. Toe nou maar, geef toe aan die wens!"

Jerry stond verbaasd. Hij had zijn vader nog nooit zoveel moeite zien doen om iemand aan het praten te krijgen. Hij maakte gebruik van diverse technieken om zijn wil kracht bij te zetten. Inclusief dat sterke staaltje magie wat Grace eerder per ongeluk met hem had uitgehaald.

Grace voelde dat hij alle wapens inzette om zijn zin te krijgen maar ze hadden praktisch geen effect op haar. Ze komt in de verleiding om hem met gelijke munt terug te betalen. Zou ze het wagen? Jerry kijkt haar over de schouder van zijn vader aan en schud van 'nee'. Grace haalt haar schouders op.

"Ik heb geen flauw idee waar je het over heb Samuel, zullen we gaan eten? Ik lust wel een paard."

Jerry ademt op dat moment opgelucht uit. Wat hem weer een vernietigende blik oplevert. Alleen dit keer van zijn vader.

Samuel neemt weer plaats aan het hoofd van de tafel en Dale mag weer links van hem. Alleen de rollen zijn nu omgedraaid voor Grace en Jerry.

James komt binnen met, en ja hoor Grace kan haar ogen niet geloven, de speciale soep van Jerry's moeder.

Dit was een gemene zet van Samuel. De soep zou haar weer dat gelukkige gevoel geven waardoor ze niet zou kunnen stoppen met glimlachen. Maar ze kon geen wijn drinken omdat ze nu zwanger was. Ze kijkt naar Samuel en ziet een vals lachje om zijn mondhoeken. Net zoals gisteren wacht ze tot hij de eerste hap neemt en direct valt haar wat op. Hij hoefde niet te glimlachen, of zag hij kans het te onderdrukken? Ze besluit haar nieuwe krachten te testen. Als hij het kon moest het haar toch ook lukken. Ze pakt de lepel op en besluit om zich te blokkeren tegen de effecten van de soep. Ze neemt dapper een flinke hap en proeft weer die geweldige smaak. Ze kijkt naar Samuel die haar gefascineerd in de gaten houd. Jerry en Dale zaten al lang breed te grijnzen. Ze brengt haar tweede hap naar haar mond en ontmoet zijn blik. Ze houd de lepel nog even wat hoger alsof ze een toast uit brengt. Voert de lepel daarna keurig in haar mond en geeft Samuel een brede grijns waarna haar gezicht weer keurig in de plooi zakt. Het valse lachje was daarmee definitief van zijn gezicht.

De maaltijd verliep verder plezierig en ontspannen. Grace had flink honger dus schepte ze haar bord nog een tweede keer flink vol.

James had voor rollade gezorgd en spinazie. Normaal hield ze niet zo van spinazie maar vanavond kon ze er geen genoeg van krijgen. Jerry legt zijn hand op haar arm.

"Rustig aan Grace, straks wordt je nog misselijk"

"Ik ben van me leven nog nooit misselijk geweest. Maak je maar niet bezorgd. Ik heb gewoon honger."

Samuel legt zijn bestek neer.

"Als we zo dadelijk allemaal uitgegeten zijn" en hij werpt een blik op het volle bord van Grace "wou ik het onderwerp trouwen bespreken."

Grace kijkt om zich heen of ze James kan ontdekken. Samuel ziet haar kijken.

"Wat zoek je Grace?"

"Ik zoek James. Ik heb plotseling zo'n zin in vers geperst sinasappelsap."

Op dat moment komt James binnen met een halve literkaraf met vers geperst sinasappelsap.

Grace neemt gretig het voor haar ingeschonken glas aan, en gooit het in een keer naar binnen.

Samuel kijkt James vragend aan. Dit was de eerste keer dat James reageerde op de behoeften van een ander dan zijn Meester. James buigt zich naar zijn Heer en zegt.

"Ik kon haar behoeftes niet negeren Heer ze zijn te machtig." En met een lichte buiging naar zijn Meester en vervolgens naar zijn nieuwe jonge Meesteres, verlaat hij de kamer.

Grace nu bijna voldaan neemt nog een hap en richt zich op Samuel.

"Voordat we de trouwerij gaan regelen hebben mijn kinderen en ik een dringend verzoek aan je Samuel."

"Je kinderen Grace?"

"Ja, vooral mijn kinderen Samuel. We zouden het zeer waarderen als je voorlopig niets doet waardoor jezelf ernstig pijn lijd. En dan heb ik het met name over het gebruik van dat vreselijke ding."

"Ding?"

"Ja dat kronkel ding, dat schim ding" Op dat moment verschijnt de zwarte schim met een heel zacht en heel hoog gegil. Als het dichterbij komt wijst Grace ernaar.

"Kijk dat bedoel ik, dat ding daar, wat daar kronkelt en steeds dichterbij komt." Ze kijkt nog even naar Samuel.

" 'Het' hoeft niet dichterbij te komen dan dit hoor Samuel. Nu we het gezien hebben mag het weer vertrekken."

Samuel echter ziet er duidelijk nerveus uit.

"Grace? Die is niet van mij!"

"Hoe bedoel je? 'Het' is duidelijk van jou. Het heeft mij bijna vermoord, je hebt Jerry er mee gefolterd en je hebt John Meisters er mee omgebracht!"

Samuel was de wanhoop nabij, ze wist niet waar ze mee bezig was. Dit kon dramatisch eindigen als hij niet heel snel grip kreeg op zijn pupil.

Dale voelt hoe zijn vaderlijke plicht roept. Aan het gedrag van Sam kon hij zien dat het niet Sam was die dit onding onder controle had maar Grace.

"Grace? Lieve schat?"

De stem van haar vader brengt haar wat tot bedaren.

"Grace, moppie van me. Ik denk dat Sam gelijk heeft, DEZE is van JOU niet van hem."

Verward kijkt Grace naar haar vader dan naar Samuel en als laatste naar Jerry. Jerry schud zijn hoofd van ja.

"Ik denk dat je vader gelijk heeft Grace. Deze is van jou, en niet van vader."

Grace trekt wit weg en zit op het randje van paniek. Iets in haar echter zegt dat, dat het ergste was wat ze kon doen. Ze strekt zonder haar ogen van het gekronkel af te houden haar hand uit naar Samuel. Ze weet dit keer zeker dat ze zijn lichamelijk contact nodig heeft om hulp te krijgen. In haar angst vervalt ze in haar oude gedrag ten opzichte van haar Meester.

"Mijnheer, ik heb uw hulp nodig, ik smeek u, verleen mij deze gunst."

Samuel's zachte hand pakt die van Grace en ze haken hun geesten ineen. Grace was weer de leerling en Samuel de leraar. De rust daalt neer over Grace en Samuel laat zonder woorden zien in haar geest hoe ze het gekronkel de baas moet worden. Ze staan zeker tien minuten roerloos in de kamer en Jerry en Dale durven zich ook niet te bewegen. Eerst wordt het gekronkel rustiger dan begint het een zichtbaar gecontroleerd patroon de kronkelen. Eerst een stukje naar rechts, dan naar links, naar beneden en dan naar boven. Vervolgens kwam het dichterbij en Jerry en Dale hielden hun adem in. Het maakte een rondje om het groepje mensen en schoot door de verste muur de kamer uit.

Een zucht van verlichting klonk uit het viertal. Samuel en Grace lieten elkaar los en Jerry en Dale ploften in hun stoel. Grace en Samuel echter stonden nog steeds en keken elkaar intens aan. Grace kwam in beweging en met een paar korte stappen was ze bij Samuel en sloeg haar armen om hem heen.

"Dankjewel Samuel, zonder jou was me dit niet gelukt."

Nu was het Dale die zich tussen beide mengde.

"Misschien is het verstandig Sam, om Grace wél te vertellen wat ze kan verwachten. Ik heb zo'n gevoel dat, dat veiliger is voor iedereen, dan jou originele plan."

Grace kijkt op uit haar omhelzing met haar mentor en ziet angst in zijn ogen.

Dit was een volkomen nieuwe gewaarwording voor haar. Haar Heer en Meester was bang? Langzaam laat ze hem los en doet twee stapjes achteruit tot ze Jerry achter zich voelt.

Jerry pakt vlug haar hand en knijpt er geruststellend in.

"Waarschijnlijk heeft Dale gelijk Grace en is het tijd dat vader met de hele waarheid op tafel komt."

Met die woorden gaat het viertal behoedzaam zitten.

Grace had opeens een enorme behoefte aan chocola. Op dat moment komt James binnen met 4 chocolade mousse toetjes. Terwijl hij de toetjes voor iedereen neerzet verontschuldigd hij zich weer bij Samuel en dat hij besloten had dat iedereen een toetje nodig had op dit moment.

Als iedereen een hap van het heerlijke toetje heeft genomen komt het hoge woord eruit.

Samuel had besloten het advies van Dale te volgen. Het komende uur herhaalde Samuel het verhaal dat hij eerder die avond had afgestoken tegen Dale.

Als Samuel is uitgesproken zitten Grace en Jerry heel witjes elkaars handen stijf vasthoudend aan de tafel. Grace kon het eenvoudig niet geloven. Zij, zij zou magisch sterker en gevaarlijker kunnen zijn of worden dan haar mentor? Net had hij nog bewezen dat ze hem hard nodig had. Maar wie had gedacht dat zij dat moorddadige deel van haar persoonlijkheid kon afsplitsen en vervolgens kon controleren om te doen wat zij wou? En ze hield zó ontzettend veel van haar kinderen. Hoe konden die voor haar een gevaarlijk worden? En Jerry, Jerry was hun vader, samen zouden ze toch zeker hun kinderen wel aan kunnen?

Ze legt haar hand op haar buik en legt contact met haar jongens. Alles wat er net besproken is wordt in een fractie van een seconde doorgestuurd naar haar kinderen. Ze hoopte dat als ze open en eerlijk was dat zij dat ook zouden zijn met haar. Als dank ontvangt ze een warm gevoel van liefde, van allebei."

Ze heeft plotseling een heel erg radicaal plannetje. Ze besluit om de relatie met haar zonen niet die van een controlerende en onderdrukkende moeder richting haar kinderen te maken maar een partnerschap waarbij ze om raad en hulp kan vragen van haar kinderen. Het was voor haar duidelijk dat ze niet met echte kinderen in de zin van het woord te maken had maar met intelligente heel erg jonge mensen. En dat het een belediging was als je ze deze volwassenheid ontzegde.

Het moment dat ze het bedacht had doorstroomd haar een nieuw gevoel van saamhorigheid. Haar magische krachten voelden plotseling een stuk evenwichtiger en ze durft het leven weer met moed in de ogen te zien.


	15. Krachtmeting

**Hoofdstuk 15 Krachtmeting.**

Haar eerste beslissing was om 'het' weer te integreren in haar persoonlijkheid. Ze zou leren er mee om te gaan aan de binnenkant en niet aan de buitenkant.

De zwarte schim kwam door de muur tevoorschijn waar het eerder die avond verdwenen was. Iedereen in de kamer verstarde behalve Grace. Haar besluit stond vast, dit had in de buitenwereld niets te zoeken!

De zwarte schim komt langzaam op haar af en blijft vlak voor haar hangen.

Samuel kijkt waarderend naar het niveau van controle dat zijn pupil nu al aan de dag legt. Maar wat er daarna gebeurde had hij in zijn wildste dromen niet kunnen voorstellen.

Grace hield haar linker hand omhoog en 'het' kronkelde om haar arm, langs haar hals richting haar hart. Ter hoogte van haar hart drukte het even tegen haar lichaam alsof het door een barrière moest breken. Maar toen dat was gelukt glipte 'het' geheel haar lichaam binnen.

Grace legt haar hand nog even op haar buik en weet dat dit de juiste beslissing was.

Voor Samuel was daarmee het bewijs geleverd. Hij zou geen schijn van kans hebben als hij het op moest nemen tegen Grace. Hij overweegt, hier en nu, een eind te maken aan het leven van Grace en zijn kleinkinderen. Als hij nog een kans maakte dan moest het nú gebeuren voordat ze nog sterker zou worden en hem die mogelijkheid ontnam.

Grace wist precies wat er zich afspeelde in het hoofd van haar mentor. Haar kinderen hadden haar al gewaarschuwd door haar mee te laten voelen in de link tussen haar kinderen en Samuel.

In een reactie van zelfbehoud hadden haar jongens bijna toe geslagen vóór dat Samuel dit kon doen. Maar Grace kon ze nog net op tijd overtuigen dat dit ook anders opgelost kon worden.

Met een snelle gedachte heeft ze haar mentor grotendeels versteend. Het enige dat hij nog kan is kijken en luisteren. Jerry en Dale hadden nog niets in de gaten maar dat duurde niet lang.

Als Grace plotseling tegen Samuel begint te praten begrijpen ze er niets van.

"Je moet begrijpen Samuel dat ik volledig begrijp waarom je dat wou doen. Maar ik kan het niet toestaan. Ik moest je verstenen anders was je nu dood geweest."

Jerry hoort haar woorden maar kan ze niet geloven. Hij kijkt naar zijn vader en ziet dat hij volledig bewegingsloos op zijn stoel zit. Ze had het echt geflikt. Ze had zijn vader versteend. Hoe dacht ze zich hier uit te redden. Enig moment moest ze de betovering opheffen en dan zou hij zeker terugslaan.

"Grace ben je nu helemaal gek geworden. Ik weet dat je machtig bent maar dit kun je niet maken!"

"Het was noodzakelijk, en je vader weet dat. Nu moet ik hem er alleen nog van overtuigen dat hij geen schijn van kans maakt om het uit te voeren." Ze richt zich weer naar haar mentor.

"Samuel, de link tussen je kleinkinderen en jou is zó sterk dat geen enkele gedachte van je onontdekt blijft."

Jerry begreep er nu helemaal niets meer van.

"Grace je slaat wartaal uit. Waar heb je het over en wat wil hij uitvoeren?"

Nu was het Dale die sprak.

"Jerry, toen ik eerder vanavond met je vader sprak gaf hij toe een grote fout gemaakt te hebben. Als hij had geweten dat jullie allebei nog maagd waren geweest dan had hij jullie zo ver mogelijk van elkaar vandaan gehouden. In zijn ogen had dit nóóit mogen gebeuren. Hij is er van overtuigd dat Grace de controle zal verliezen. En dan zijn de gevolgen niet te overzien. Hij kan niet eens inschatten over hoeveel macht Grace uiteindelijk zal beschikken"

De harde waarheid drong langzaam tot Jerry door. Zijn vader had geprobeerd zijn fout te corrigeren door zijn geliefde Grace en kinderen te vernietigen. Zijn eerste impuls was woede. Maar als zijn vader tot een dergelijke wanhoopsdaad bereid was moest het nog veel erger zijn dan hij hun had doen laten geloven.

Hij kijkt naar Grace en ziet hoe ze met gebogen hoofd en een hand op haar buik zit.

"Wat moeten we nu doen Grace"

"De jongens zijn er zeker van dat ik je vader niet kan ontstenen zonder dat hij direct in de aanval gaat. Hij is vastbesloten. Maar de kinderen hebben een plannetje. Jerry nu moet je niet schrikken. Vertrouw ons."

Na deze woorden zag hij hoe haar ogen van kleur veranderden. Haar mooie blauwe ogen werden gitzwart. Net zo zwart als die van zijn vader. Het was maar goed dat ze hem gewaarschuwd had anders was hij wellicht in de verleiding gekomen om het werk van zijn vader af te maken.

Het volgende moment was Samuel ontsteent en Grace verdween geluidloos.

Jerry keek met open mond naar haar lege stoel. Dat was onmogelijk. Zwangere heksen konden niet verdwijnselen. Dat was levensgevaarlijk!

Het moment dat Samuel weer kan bewegen zet hij de aanval in.

Terwijl Jerry met nog openhangende mond naar haar stoel kijkt ziet hij hoe een zwarte schim gierend door de stoel heen gaat. Hij ziet nu hoe zijn vader met een woedende blik de kamer rond kijkt. Jerry overweegt even een moment lang om ook te verdwijnselen maar besluit te blijven voor Dale.

Jerry hoopte van harte dat zijn razernij niet zou overslaan op hem of Dale maar voor de veiligheid ging hij tussen zijn vader en Dale in staan. Hij had zijn toverstok al getrokken alleen wees die nog naar beneden.

Als zijn vader zijn zoon in het oog krijgt schiet de zwarte schim gillend op Jerry af.

Het volgende moment stond Jerry in zijn eigen kleine woonkamertje samen met Dale.

Tegenover hen stond Grace met een scheef lachje. Als ze begint te praten dringt tot hem door wat ze gedaan had. Op het moment dat Samuel, Jerry aanviel had ze besloten te vertrouwen op weer een idee van haar kinderen en transporteerde de beide mannen naar haar toe.

Het volgende idee was van haarzelf om hun te beschermen. Ze visualiseert een bel om hun allemaal heen en maakte deze ondoordringbaar.

Haar kinderen kondigden de komst van Samuel alvast aan.

"Waar we nu staan zijn we veilig voor Samuel." Ze maakt een cirkelvormige beweging met haar wijsvinger ten teken dat zij een barrière opgeworpen had. Jerry pakt Dale bij zijn arm.

"Blijf waar je bent Dale, we bevinden ons in een veilige plaats. Wat er ook gebeurd blijf staan waar je staat." Hij kijkt weer naar zijn geliefde Grace en ziet dat ze haar prachtige blauwe ogen weer terug had.

Ondertussen staat Samuel alleen in de eetkamer. Hij interpreteerde haar vlucht als een kans om zijn werk alsnog af te maken. Het drong nog steeds niet tot hem door dat hij alleen zijn eigen leven op het spel zette. Het drong ook niet tot hem door dat Dale niet kon verdwijnselen maar toch zo was verdwenen. Hij voelt met zijn gedachten zijn huis af en vindt ze alledrie boven. In een fractie van een seconden stond hij voor hun neus. Zijn zwarte schim ging direct weer in de aanval. Toen deze echter op de barrière trof sloeg hij dubbel van de pijn.

Het moment dat de pijn door Samuel's lichaam schiet slaat Grace ook dubbel. Ze moet alle zijlen bij zetten om de barrière hoog te houden. Haar kinderen kwamen tegen haar in opstand. Ze wilden hun moeder beschermen maar ze hield hen tegen.

Jerry verhief nu zijn stem tegen zijn vader.

"Pap, hou alsjeblieft op. Straks verliest Grace de controle dankzij jou!"

"Hoe bedoel je controle. Ze heeft al lang niet meer de controle!" De zwarte schim draaide venijnige cirkels om de bel die Grace had gecreëerd. Grace neemt een besluit en richt haar aandacht op de schim zoals ze dat geleerd had van haar mentor. Ze voelt hoe ze de controle krijgt.

Opgelucht komt ze overeind terwijl de zwarte schim lui naast zijn meester kronkelt.

Ze heft de bel op en stapt rustig op Samuel af. Samuel ziet zijn kans schoon en valt haar weer aan. Maar 'het' gehoorzaamde hem niet meer. Nog steeds lui en langzaam kronkelend hing het naast Samuel. Verward kijkt hij naar zijn ongehoorzame dienaar.

Grace doet nog een paar stappen dichterbij en raakt voorzichtig zijn arm aan.

"Wie heeft de controle nu verloren Samuel?" En ze doelde niet alleen op zij zwarte vazal maar ook op zijn gedrag.

Deze vraag ontnuchterde Samuel enigszins. Zijn hersens probeerden de situatie te analyseren.

Het begon tot hem door te dringen dat alles wat ze gedaan had, had gedaan, om hem zelf te beschermen. Hij kijkt nu in haar weer blauwe ogen en ziet alleen maar rust en kracht. Kon hij maar geloven dat, dat zo zou blijven. Maar op dit moment had hij geen andere keuze dan zich bij de situatie neer te leggen.

Grace was zo opgelucht dat ze Samuel spontaan in een omarming neemt.

"O, Samuel. Doe me dit nooit weer aan. We willen je niet kwijt. We hebben je nog zó hard nodig."

Samuel was helemaal overdonderd door haar spontane omhelzing. Hoe kon ze hem vergeven? Hij probeerde haar te vermoorden en zij ging hem gewoon staan knuffelen.

Jerry keert zich naar Dale.

"Geweldige dochter heb jij!"

Dale staat helemaal te glunderen.

"Vertel mij wat."


	16. Als de doden konden spreken

**Zo dat waren 15 hoofdstukjes. Heeft iemand al door waarom ik dit verhaal in de categorie Voldemort heb gezet?**

**Volgens mij is het een in koppertje, of toch niet? En inderdaad Sannuhtjuh. Als het aan mij ligt komt Harry Potter en zijn clubje er niet in voor. Maar misschien bedenk ik me nog...**

**

* * *

**

**Hoofdstuk 16 Als de doden konden spreken.**

"Ahum." In de deuropening stond James.

"Meester?" Samuel draait zich nu om terwijl Grace hem nog half in haar greep houdt.

"Wat is er James?"

"John Meisters wil u spreken."

"Is alles in orde James? Voel je, je wel goed? Ik heb John eerder vanavond van het leven beroofd."

"Dat weet ik Heer, maar nu leeft hij weer, ik zweer het u, ik maak geen grapje."

"James dat kan niet, hij was dood!"

Grace mengde zich nu in de discussie.

"Jawel. Maar nog niet zo lang. Het is echt niet zo onmogelijk als ze nog niet zo lang dood zijn hoor." Ze kijkt het groepje mannen rond.

"Wat?" Verbijstering alom.

"We hebben nog informatie van hem nodig. Samuel was iets te snel met het afhandelen vonden we." En daarmee sprak ze weer in drievoud.

Samuel pakt voorzichtig haar kleine hand.

"Grace, wil je me vertellen dat je nu ook al de doden kan laten herreizen?"

"Ik? Nee. Ik bedoel, ik niet alléén, maar wij. Ik en de jongens. Samen. En daar komt bij, hij was nog maar een beetje dood. Nog niet zo heel erg dood bedoel ik. En zijn lichaam was niet kapot of zo. Dat had het moeilijker gemaakt denk ik. Maar dit was relatief eenvoudig." Verbaast kijkt ze om zich heen.

"Wat?"

Samuel laat haar hand los en kijkt zijn zoon aan.

"Zie je nu wat ik bedoel zoon. Niemand kan met zoveel macht omgaan en zuiver blijven. Macht maakt corrupt."

Samuel maakt aanstalte om naar de kelder te gaan. Grace legt nog even haar hand op zijn arm om hem tegen te houden.

"Mag ik mee? Lijkt me lachen."

"Als ik nee zeg zou je dan luisteren?"

"Natuurlijk, waarom niet?"

"Dan is het antwoord, nee."

"Ok." Antwoord ze teleurgesteld.

"Laat je dit keer wel je gezicht zien?"

Samuel voelde nattigheid.

"Waarom zou ik?"

"Nou gewoon, voor het dramatische effect. Wedden dat ie je de oren van je kop lult? Ik zou zo graag zijn gezicht zien als je verteld dat je zijn meester niet bent. Ik had vanaf het begin af aan al een hekel aan hem. Arrogante klootzak."

"Hoe kan je een hekel aan hem hebben? Je hebt hem maar een keer gezien."

"Nee hoor, ik ben hem al veel vaker tegen gekomen. Hij is hoofddirecteur bij Hiyrotech een bedrijf van mijn vader. Paps had concrete aanwijzingen dat John van twee walletjes probeerde te eten. Dus ben ik daar undercover aan het werk gegaan, ongeveer een maand terug."

"Maar hij wist niet dat jij Grace Jaeger was de dochter van Dale Jaeger?"

"Precies."

Nu richt hij zich op Jerry.

"Had jij al iets gemeld over Grace, richting John?"

"Nee, ik had nog niets concreets om terug te melden."

"Dus zijn actie om Dale af te persen stond hier helemaal los van?"

Dale haalt zijn schouders op.

"Ik denkt het. Hij heeft mij ontmoet doordat hij een poging had gedaan om bepaalde bedrijfsgeheimen aan te bieden. Daar ben ik niet op in gegaan natuurlijk. Temeer daar het me eigen bedrijf betrof, maar dat wist hij niet."

"Hoe komt het dat hij dat niet wist?"

"In de meeste bedrijven ben ik stille vennoot. Ik geef er de voorkeur aan om achter de schermen te werken."

Nu was het Jerry diens speurneus in actie kwam.

"Dus mijn aanstaande schoonvader bezit meerdere bedrijven?" Met een tinkel in zijn ogen slaat hij een arm om Grace haar middel.

"Ik heb een goede vangst gedaan pap." Vervolgens geeft hij Grace een kusje in haar nek.

Nu was het Grace die Jerry even moest plagen.

"Om precies te zijn Jerry, 52 bedrijven"

Jerry kijkt Grace bedenkelijk aan.

"O, nu begrijp ik de huwelijkse voorwaarden."

Dale pakt de hand van zijn dochter en kijkt haar ernstig aan.

"Grace? Sam en ik hebben besloten dat huwelijkse voorwaarden zoveel rompslomp en dus tijd gaat kosten dat we er vanaf zien. We zijn van mening dat jullie zo snel mogelijk moeten trouwen. We hadden Vegas in gedachten."

Jerry wrijft bedenkelijk over zijn kin.

"Mag ik wel oppassen dat we die 52 bedrijven niet kwijtraken in de 113 van mij. Ik ben het met jullie eens, zou veel te veel tijd kosten om alles op papier te zetten."

Samuel voegt daar aan toe,

"ja, en daarna trouwen jullie écht, hier in dit huis."

Jerry kijkt glunderend naar Grace.

"Ja Grace we maken er een prachtig verbintenis ritueel van met bloemen en regenbogen en gasten…" Grace had haar vingers op zijn mond gelegd en onderbrak daarmee, zijn naar aller waarschijnlijkheid lange verhaal. Hij zou zeker teleurgesteld zijn.

"Ik denk dat je vader een iets andere soort verbintenis bedoeld." Jerry kijkt naar zijn vader.

"Ja zoon, het moet een zwartbloed verbintenis worden."

Dale vond dit niet erg vrolijk klinken. Als hij naar Jerry kijkt wordt hij ongerust. Jerry had nu een bijna groene kleur van ontsteltenis. Hij kijkt nu weer naar Samuel en vraagt.

"Wat houd een zwartbloed verbintenis in?"

"Een zwartbloed verbintenis bestaat voornamelijk uit zwarte magie. Het is de sterkste vorm van verbintenis die ik kan bedenken."

Jerry voegt daar aan toe

"Ja en de gevaarlijkste!"

Dale kijkt nog steeds niet begrijpend naar Samuel en wacht op uitleg.

"Kan je, je nog herinneren dat ik je zei dat duivels en demonen niet bestonden?" Dale knikt van ja.

"Ik heb gelogen." Hiermee was voor Samuel het onderwerp afgedaan, hij moest naar hun weer levende gast in de kelder.

Als Samuel de kamer heeft verlaten draait Dale zich nog even naar Jerry "113 zei je?"

"Ja, dat zijn die van mij. Ik zou niet weten hoeveel pap er nu bezit."

"Het lijkt mij dat niet jij, maar Grace een goede vangst heeft binnen gehaald. Weet je het zeker van die huwelijkse voorwaarden?"

"Ja Dale héél zeker. Zeker nu we een zwartbloed verbintenis aangaan. Huwelijkse voorwaarden zouden zinloos zijn."

"Waarom?"

Jerry kijkt Grace nog een keer intens in de ogen.

"Scheiden is geen optie."

In gedachten verzonken liep Samuel naar de kelder. Hij liet de afgelopen uren in zijn gedachten de revue passeren. Hij maakte zich zorgen om Grace. Welke bijzondere krachten had ze nu al in dit vroege stadium. De integratie van de zwarte schim. In een oogwenk had ze hem versteend. Ze is zwanger en kan verschijnselen. Ze had Jerry en Dale getransporteerd. En ze had een dode herrezen. Hoe zat dat met het zwart worden van haar ogen? Dit maakte hem eigenlijk nog het meest nerveus.

John hing weer, of nog steeds in de kettingen. Grace had gelijk. Hij was te snel geweest met het ombrengen van John. Maar toen hij zei dat hij er voor gezorgd had dat onder andere zijn eigen zoon dood zou zijn verloor hij zijn beheersing. Hij moest er achter zien te komen hoeveel van zijn soort er nog in Amerika actief waren. En hij kon zich niet voorstellen dat het alleen om geld ging. Hij sloeg zijn capuchon weer over zijn hoofd, en stapte de ruimte binnen bij John Meisters.

Als John hem in het oog krijgt begint hij te beven. Daar was hij weer. Hij kon de pijn van zijn laatste ontmoeting nog voelen. Hij dacht dat hij daarna het bewustzijn verloren had. Hij kon zich een droom herinneren. Dat kattenkopje van een Grace kwam er in voor. Ze had iets met hem gedaan waar hij heel erg boos over was geworden. Maar wat dat nu precies was kon hij zich niet herinneren.

Met een gracieus handbeweging van Samuel vallen de kettingen los naar beneden. John was opgelucht. Dankbaar zakt hij onderdanig op een knie en buigt zijn hoofd.

Samuel bedacht hoe hij dit aan zou pakken en nam een gok.

"Je aanslag op Grace Jaeger en Jerry Smith is mislukt!"

Verschrikt kijkt John op. Het gezicht van zijn Meester was weer niet zichtbaar.

"Heer, ik zal alles in het werk zetten om dit te corrigeren"

"Nee. Je staakt direct al je activiteiten als het om de familie Jaeger of Smith gaat. Ik heb mijn eigen plannen met ze. Ik heb ze onder mijn invloed gebracht en ze zijn nu mijn dienaren."

John kijkt verrast, dit had hij niet verwacht. Het was natuurlijk een verassing dat Grace en Jerry magisch waren en zijn Heer zag daar waarschijnlijk nut in.

"Zij zullen weer gewoon hun dagelijkse leven voortzetten en vergeten zijn dat je ooit bij Dale Jaeger geweest bent. En je laat het detective bureau stoppen om Grace te schaduwen.

Samuel zette al zijn wilskracht in om John nu te laten praten.

"Ik wil een uitgebreid verslag van al je activiteiten tot nu toe om te voorkomen dat mij nog meer potentiële dienaren ontglippen."

John had geen schijn van kans en begon te vertellen.

Al na gelang zijn verhaal vorderde kreeg Samuel het gevoel dat hij mensen nodig had die meer verstand van zaken hadden. Zijn zoon was best wel technisch maar hij had het vermoeden dat hij meer aan Grace en haar Vader zou hebben. Hij had ondervragers nodig die gerichter konden vragen.

Hij dacht aan Grace haar kinderen. Zou het lukken om contact te leggen met Grace?

Hij had die gedachte nog maar net gevormd of hij voelde haar aanwezigheid. Ze kwam als een lenige kat de trap af de kelder in. Haar vader in het kielzog. Heel rustig kwamen ze naast hem staan. John was nog aan het praten toen hij ze daar zag staan. Midden in zijn zin bleef hij met open mond kijken naar Grace en Dale. Hoe kon dat nu? Hij had toch hun geheugen gewist? En nu stonden ze hier!

Grace had op het moment dat Samuel contact zocht met haar jongens een stortvloed van informatie gekregen. Meer dan Samuel kon vermoeden.

Ze wist ongeveer wel waar het verhaal van John naar toe ging en dat baarde haar zorgen. Ze hoopte dat zij ook via haar kinderen weer kon communiceren richting Samuel en probeerde dat.

Ze verzocht haar kinderen een mededeling door te sluizen naar Samuel. Maar de jongens begonnen te lachen. Na een paar hilarische seconden konden ze haar vertellen dat zij hen niet nodig had. Dat ze zelf de macht had rechtstreeks te communiceren met haar mentor. Ze hadden best wel lol over hun moeder, en dat ze niet door had wat ze allemaal kon. Met een frons over het gegekscheer van haar kids probeert ze het. In haar gedachten begint ze tegen Samuel te praten.

'Samuel, vindt je het erg als ik het gesprek met John over neem, mijn vader en ik hebben een vermoeden waar het over gaat.'

Het eerste moment dat hij Grace in zijn hoofd hoort praten is hij verbaasd. Toch ziet hij kans dit uit zijn lichaamstaal niet te laten blijken. Zou hij haar ook zo kunnen antwoorden? Hij probeerde het.

'Ik hoopte dat al, ga gerust je gang.'

Grace hoorde nu de stem van haar mentor in haar hoofd en begon te glimlachen, het was gelukt!

Ze had het gevoel dat haar zoons applaudisseerden. Kleine boefjes, zo de draak te steken met hun eigen moeder. Maar ze was niet boos. Ze richt zich op de inmiddels stille John.

"John, het is noodzakelijk dat je me de hele missie verteld." Ze maakte gebruik van haar nieuw verworven macht om mensen aan haar wil te onderwerpen. Nog vóór ze haar zin af had gemaakt, waren de ogen van John Meisters dof en wezenloos. Als een monotone prediker raffelde hij het hele verhaal eruit. Dale was inmiddels zeer nerveus geworden en wou eigenlijk weg uit de kelder. Hij had genoeg gehoord. Hoe was die Meester van John er achter gekomen waar hij mee bezig was?

Grace wist nog niet genoeg.

"Dan heb ik nog een vraag aan je John. Wat is de naam van je Meester."

"Dat is Heer Voldemort."

Dit was voldoende voor Grace en streek met haar rechter hand, van boven naar beneden over het gezicht van John.

"John, je ben nu alles vergeten vanaf het moment dat je hier wakker werd in deze kelder. Je gaat nu naar huis en zal je nóóit meer iets herinneren, zelfs niet als je Meester je gedachten af zou zoeken. Hij zal alleen maar op de lege plekken treffen die ik nu in je hoofd achter laat.

En met die woorden was John verdwijnselt.

Samuel slaat zijn capuchon van zijn hoofd en kijkt boos naar Grace.

"Grace, ik had hem opdracht gegeven om Jerry, Dale en jou met rust te laten. Dat heb je nu in een keer uitgewist!"

"Dat weet ik Samuel, maar ik voelde dat hij twijfelde aan jou."

"Wat bedoel je?"

"Hij geloofde niet meer dat jij zijn Meester was."

Nu was het Dale die het niet meer snapte.

"Waarom zou hij überhaupt denken dat Samuel zijn Meester is?"

Jerry had de hele tijd afzijdig gestaan op de trap maar mengde zich in het gesprek.

"Ja pap, dat is een sterk punt dat Dale aanvoert."

Grace wist waar ze het over hadden, maar liet het aan Samuel over om te beslissen wat hij zou antwoorden.

Samuel kijkt van Dale naar Jerry en vervolgens naar Grace. Als hij Grace aankijkt ziet hij dat hij voor Grace, tijdens haar zwangerschap, geen geheimen kon hebben. Het viel hem mee dat ze loyaal bleef en niets zei.

Hij besluit het luchtig af te doen.

"Wie zal het zeggen, gewoon mazzel denk ik."

Grace glimlacht om die opmerking maar zegt nog steeds niets"


	17. Wat is mijn naam?

**Hoofdstuk 17 Wat is mijn naam?**

Terwijl ze allemaal weer naar boven liepen vond er een discussie plaats tussen haar beide jongens. Ze voelde het meer dan dat ze deelgenoot gemaakt werd. Als ze in de woonkamer aankomen kan ze zich niet meer beheersen en is volledig vergeten dat ze zich in gezelschap bevind.

"Houden jullie nog eens op met kibbelen of hoe zit dat?"

De drie mannen kijken haar geschrokken en verbaast aan.

Grace kijkt hun met een scheef lachje aan.

"De jongens kibbelen ergens over en willen me niet vertellen waarom."

Met de nodige gereserveerdheid kijken Jerry, Dale en Samuel naar haar buik.

Samuel was verbaasd over haar uitspraak.

"Kom Grace, de foetussen kunnen toch niet kibbelen daar zijn ze te jong voor."

Dit had Samuel niet moeten zeggen. Er kwam hevig protest over het woord foetussen en had blijkbaar hun discussie beslecht in een besluit."

Grace begint te lachen.

"Sorry Samuel, maar er zit toch beduidend meer pit in ze dan jij verondersteld."

Haar ogen beginnen te twinkelen van pret.

"Weet je waar ze het over hadden?"

Samuel begon zijn geduld te verliezen.

"Grace, ze kunnen het nergens 'over hebben'. Daar zijn ze veel te jong voor!."

"Dan moet ik je teleurstellen Samuel. Ze hebben nét besloten hoe ze willen heten."

Als niemand reageert gaat ze verder.

"De ene wil Sam heten en de andere Tom."

Nog steeds geen reactie.

"Samuel, ze willen graag vernoemd worden!"

Eindelijk deed Jerry zijn mond open.

"Sam kan ik me voorstellen. Maar wie is Tom in de familie? Ben je niet in de war Grace, en ken je de naam van een van je katten toe aan je kind?"

"Ik ken helemaal niks toe. Ze hebben net zelf bepaald hoe ze genoemd willen worden."

Ze gooit haar armen in de lucht ten teken dat ze het opgeeft.

"Ik kan er ook niets aan doen. En als Samuel het niet uit wil leggen zeg ik ook niets."

Daarmee plofte ze in een van de makkelijke stoelen bij de openhaard.

Even later komt James binnen met een warme chocolademelk en geeft die aan Grace.

"Maar ik wil helemaal geen chocolademelk James?"

"Dat klopt Meesteres, maar de jonge Meesters wél."

En met deze mededeling was hij weer verdwenen.

Daar zat Grace met een dampende, heerlijk geurende warme chocolade melk in haar hand.

Binnen in haar voelde ze hoe haar tweeling aan het jengelen was om de chocolade. Blijkbaar had het toetje, dat ze gegeten had, eerder die avond, goed bevallen. Ze ruikt er aan, en de geur bereikt Sam en Tom. Het gejengel werd sterker. Ze begint te lachen.

Samuel snapt wat er gebeurt en wacht gespannen af.

Jerry en Dale snappen er helemaal niets van.Grace kijkt guitig op naar de drie mannen.

"Volgens mij is dit het toppunt van heethonger."

Ze doet nog een duit in het zakje.

"Sam en Tom hebben mazzel dat ik nét zo gek ben op chocolade als zij dat zijn." En met die woorden begint ze genoeglijk aan haar dampende mok chocolademelk.

Dat James nu zelfs behoeftes van Grace haar kinderen kon opvangen was voor Samuel reden om alles wat ze net gehoord hadden aan de kant te zetten, en de verbintenis tussen Jerry en Grace zo snel mogelijk in gang te zetten. De klok sloeg 11 uur. Over een uur was het vrijdag 25 maart 2005. En in die nacht zou het om 2 minuten voor 4 volle maan zijn. Samuel vroeg zich af of hij het nog op zo'n korte termijn klaar kon spelen.

Grace zat met een lege mok in haar handen achterover in de makkelijke stoel met haar ogen dicht na te genieten van haar chocolademelk. Samuel buigt zich over haar en pakt haar mok uit handen.

"Je kan beter naar bed gaan Grace, een paar uur slaap kan je denk ik wel gebruiken voordat de ceremonie begint."

Haar ogen schieten open.

"De ceremonie? Vannacht?"

"Ja, om ongeveer 4 uur is het volle maan. Daar wil ik gebruik van maken."

Kleine Sam en Tom waren het met hem eens. Hoe sneller hoe beter. Grace vertrouwde op haar kinderen en legt zich er bij neer.

"Moet ik mij nog op een bepaalde manier voorbereiden op de ceremonie Samuel?"

"Ja. Het beste is als je er zo uitgerust en ontspannen mogelijk aan begint. Emotioneel evenwicht is erg belangrijk. De gehele procedure zal je een hoop kracht en energie kosten"

Nu kwam Jerry tussen beide.

"Pap? Misschien is het beter als Grace weet wat er allemaal kan gaan gebeuren?"

Samuel was het met Jerry eens. Met een lichte beweging lag er een groot zwaar boek in Grace haar schoot. Vervolgens opende het boek zich op de juiste pagina."

Dale kijkt gefascineerd naar de magische praktijken. Ongelooflijk dat er mensen waren die zoiets konden. Hij kijkt verlangend om zich heen en slaakt een zucht. Jerry ziet hem kijken.

"Wat is er Dale?"

"Ik mis me computer, en het nieuws op tv, je weet wel die nieuwszender met alle aandelen info onder in beeld. Ik heb het gevoel dat ik volledig afgesloten ben van de wereld."

"O maar dat is zo opgelost. Kom maar mee naar de entertainment ruimte."

Grace hoorde iets met een half oor over een entertainment ruimte maar kan zich niet los rukken van haar boek. Ze wou er eigelijk ook wel naar toe, maar bedacht dat, dat later nog wel kon.

Hoe langer ze zit te lezen hoe meer twijfel in haar opkwam over dat 'later'. Dit was heftige zwarte magie! Ze kijkt op van haar boek en ziet dat ze alleen is. Ze wist waarom Samuel weg was. Ze benijde hem niet, hij moest nog veel regelen. Ze hoopte van harte dat ze sterk genoeg was. Vermoeid legt ze haar hoofd weer achterover en sluit haar ogen.

Samuel had zich naar de bibliotheek begeven. Hij had het boek wat Grace nu bij zich had al eerder bestudeerd en wist precies wat hem te doen stond.

Ondertussen was Grace in slaap gevallen. De jongens hadden zich expres rustig gehouden zodat hun moeder zou gaan slapen. Nu lieten ze hun invloed gelden en brachten haar in een nog veel diepere slaap. Wat ze van plan waren zou haar de nodige pijn bezorgen en ze wouden dat ze toch haar slaap kreeg. Met nog enige moeite hadden ze haar in coma. Ze lieten het zware boek van haar schoot zweven en transformeerden de makkelijke stoel in een ligstoel.

Het was nu alleen nog zaak dat haar mentor er niets van zou merken. Ze creëerden een bel om Grace heen zodat niets van binnen naar buiten kon en omgekeerd. Geen emoties en geen geluiden.

* * *

Dale was aangenaam verrast. Dit was een echt mooi en modern ingerichte ruimte. Er stonden diverse technische hoogstandjes.

"Ik dacht aan de rest van het huis te zien dat jullie een soort magische Amish clan waren. Zo weinig mogelijk techniek en zo?"

Jerry moet even lachen. Hij vond de vergelijking wel grappig.

"Ja dat zijn we eigelijk ook. Maar niet uit geloofsovertuiging maar meer uit praktische redenen."

"Dat begrijp ik niet, wat is nu praktischer dan techniek?"

"Magie en techniek gaan niet zo goed samen. Als ik bijvoorbeeld in deze ruimte een emotioneel magische uitbarsting zou krijgen, dan zou alles spontaan door kunnen branden."

"Dat zou dus inhouden dat jou magie, technisch meetmaar zou kunnen zijn."

"Ja, als de techniek niet doorbrand, die het moet meten."

"Dat zou een probleem kunnen zijn." Dale vond dit een boeiend onderwerp en zou zich er zeker in verdiepen, later.

Als ze de kamer doorlopen ziet hij een grote televisie met LCD techniek. Diverse luidsprekers. Makkelijke zithoek om tv te kijken. Dvd speler, videorecorder met harde schijf, digitale satelliet ontvanger. Aan de muur hing een grote kast met een uitgebreide collectie dvd films. Even kwam hij in de verleiding om de film Aliën te zoeken. Maar Jerry opende nu de volgende deur. Toen ze daar naar binnen stapten keek Dale vragend naar Jerry. Wat hij hier zag was toch wel wat overdreven. Er stonden 20 identieke computers met alles erop en eraan. Ze waren geplaatst langs de twee lange wanden met makkelijke bureau stoelen. Hij ziet dat een stuk of 4 pc's aan stonden. Als hij nog wat verder naar binnen loopt ziet hij nog een deur.

"Wat zit er nu nog achter die deur?"

"Dat zal ik je laten zien."

Jerry opent de deur en een zwaar geluid van een airco stroomt hen tegemoet.

"Hier staat de server."

"Is dit niet een beetje overdreven?"

"Je hebt wel wat gelijk, maar vader was allang blij als hij een paar dagen geen last van me had omdat we hier een lan-party hielden."

"Lan-party? Met 'gewone' mensen?"

"Nee die zouden dit huis niet eens kunnen vinden. Nee, vroeger met schoolkameraden en nu nog wel eens met collega's en vrienden."

Dale kon zich niet voorstellen dat hier 20 jonge magiërs computergames zaten te spelen.

"Ging de boel dan niet kappot?"

"Ja, regelmatig. Het vereist de nodige zelfbeheersing als je aan het gamen bent dat verzeker ik je."

Met een brede grijns trekt hij een van de bureaustoelen naar achteren voor Dale.

"Het is maar goed dat pap zo rijk is."

"Komt je vader hier wel eens?"

"Heel zeldzaam. Hij houdt niet zo van al die poespas."

"Maar hij heeft wel Aliën gezien!"

"Ja sommige films kunnen hem wel vermaken."

Dale drukte zijn computer aan en terwijl hij wacht tot deze is opgestart loopt Jerry weer naar het tv gedeelte en ziet hoe zijn favoriete nieuwszender tevoorschijn floept.

Jerry draait zijn hoofd naar Dale en roept.

"Wil je wat drinken?"

Dale voelt hoe droog zijn mond is en dat hij best wel dorst heeft.

"Graag, heb je bier?"

"Ja, welk merk?"

"Maakt niet uit als het maar blond en koud is."

Hij ziet hoe Jerry nu naar de andere kan van de kamer doorloopt en nog een deur opent.

Nieuwsgierig staat hij op om Jerry te volgen. Als hij vervolgens die ruimte binnen komt moet hij hardop lachen. Het was een grote ruimte ingericht als een gezellig bar. Het hoofd van Jerry komt achter de bar omhoog en hij zet de biertap open. Deze begon met een stevige straal water te spuiten. Dale kijkt ernaar alsof Jerry water in bier zou gaan veranderen. Jerry raad zijn gedachten en moet lachen.

"Ik moet eerst de leidingen spoelen met water voordat ik het bier kan aansluiten."

Dale gaat aan de bar zitten en Jerry word nu serieus.

"Wil je bij de ceremonie aanwezig zijn?"

"Ja, waarom niet?"

"Het wordt geen pretje Dale. Je zou dingen zien die je waarschijnlijk niet wíl zien."

"Ik kan toch niet weg blijven als mijn dochter een verbintenis aan gaat. Ik hou van haar Jerry."

"Daarom juist. Het is zwarte magie. Er zal bloed vloeien, er zal zwart bloed vloeien en het zal pijnlijk zijn." En hij verzweeg bewust het belangrijkste.

Jerry deed de tap dicht en dook weer onder de bar. Even later kwam hij weer tevoorschijn en deed de tap weer open. Weer kwam er water uit zag Dale.

"Ik kan me snor toch niet drukken, wat zouden Grace en Sam wel niet van me denken"

Het water begon in bier te veranderen. Jerry doet de tap weer dicht en pakt een grote tweeliter pul.

"Niemand zou het je kwalijk nemen als je er niet bij zou zijn, ook Grace niet. Misschien vindt ze het zelfs een beter idee als haar vader haar zó niet ziet."

Jerry begint de twee liter pul te vullen. Dale kijkt ernaar. "Ho, ho, ho, zoveel bier hoef ik niet."

"Nee Dale wees gerust dit hoef je niet op te drinken. Dit hoort nog bij het spoel ritueel."

Toen de pul vol was gooide hij ook dit door de overloop van de wasbak.

Jerry pakte nu een mooi hoog glas op een voet, maakt deze nat van binnen, en tapte vakkundig een biertje. Als hij het tweede biertje voor zichzelf heeft getapt gaat hij gemakkelijk op de kruk achter de bar zitten.

"Proost! Op de ceremonie."

Dale heft zijn glas en neemt een paar flinke slokken.

"Ik wil er toch wel graag bij zijn als dat kan."

"Dan zul je op voorhand toch meer moeten weten van de ceremonie. De kans dat je, je beheersing verliest als je er plotseling mee geconfronteerd wordt is groot."

Dale wordt bleek, een gedachte kwam in hem op.

"Jullie gaan toch niet een baby offeren of zo hè.?"

Jerry verslikt zich zowat in zijn bier. Na enig gehoest zegt hij wat gesmoord.

"Nee, zeer zeker niet. Tot iets dergelijks zou je mij niet kunnen brengen en Grace ook niet."

Het viel op dat Jerry zijn vader niet noemde.

Dale moest het weten.

"En je vader dan Jerry?"

"Ik durf het niet te zeggen, maar ik verzeker je dat, dat vannacht niet zal gebeuren. Alles dat geofferd wordt is uit vrije wil van een ieder die offert."

"Dus er wordt wél geofferd!"

"Rustig Dale, niemand zal er aan dood gaan." Na nog een slok bier voegt hij er aan toe.

"Als alles goed gaat."

"Hoe bedoel je als alles goed gaat!" Dale begon zich nu echt op te winden.

"Alles zal goed gaan Dale. De verbintenis demon test ons eerst. En als hij beslist dat de verbintenis niet zal lukken is dat hét moment om te stoppen."

"Verbintenis demón?" Dale kan zijn oren niet geloven. Zijn meisje zou in de echt verbonden worden door een demon!

"Nog even en je gaat me vertellen dat duivels ook bestaan."

"Wel, een hoger level demon kan je wel als een duivel beschouwen. Maar deze is een lager level demon. Redelijk voorspelbaar."

Samuel kwam binnen en hoorde het laatste deel van het gesprek.

Hij klimt naast Dale op een kruk.

"Doe mij ook maar een biertje Jerremya."

Dale kijkt van Samuel naar Jerry en heeft het gevoel in een slechte horror serie ze zijn beland.

"Nog even en jullie gaan me vertellen dat 'Bramstokers Dracula' bestaat en 'An American weerwolf in Londen'!"

Jerry en Samuel kijken geïnteresseerd hoe de druppeltjes condens aan de buitenkant van hun glazen zich samenvoegden en een grotere druppel maakte, die met steeds grotere snelheid naar beneden rolt. Als Jerry vervolgens de druppeltjes begint te helpen met het puntje van zijn wijsvinger wordt Dale het zwijgen hem te veel. Hij staat op en loopt boos weg naar de computer waar hij nog niets mee had gedaan.

Jerry tapt nog een biertje voor zichzelf en kijkt zijn vader aan.

"Waar is Grace?"

"Ze is in de woonkamer in slaap gevallen. James moet het haar makkelijk gemaakt hebben."

"Ben je zover klaar?"

"Ja, de verbintenis demon heeft tijd om vannacht te komen."

"Was het moeilijk om hem te sommeren?"

"Viel wel mee, we kenden elkaar al."

"O ja? Waarvan dan?"

Samuel trok zijn rechter mouw iets omhoog en op zijn pols was een heel dun streepje litteken te zien.

"Hij was vereerd dat hij, na dat hij je moeder en mij had verbonden, nu mijn zoon mocht verbinden. Hij leek er echt naar uit te kijken. Hij vroeg of de vrouw dit keer ook in blijde verwachting zou zijn."

"Wat heb je gezegd?"

"Ik heb het natuurlijk beaamd, we kunnen het toch niet voor hem geheim houden. Hij ziet het op het moment dat hij jullie test."

"Ja dat is ook zo. Zeg pap? Dale wil er graag bij zijn, is dat mogelijk?"

"Dat is mogelijk, ik heb er zelfs rekening mee gehouden. Op zijn bed ligt kleding die ik gecreëerd heb voor hem. Voor jou en Grace is de kleding ook klaar."

"Kleding? Voor ons?"

"Ja, en je mag niets anders dragen dan dat. Zelfs geen schoenen."

"Dan heeft het zeker niet veel om het lijf?"

"Jerry ik verzeker je, als de ceremonie klaar is wil je dát, zelfs niet meer dragen."

Zijn vader had hem Jerry genoemd. Hij wist niet of dit een goed teken of een slecht teken was.

Dale had zijn e-mail gecheckt en kwam tot de conclusie dat hem niets interesseerde. Hij maakte zich zorgen over de ceremonie, twijfelde of hij er wel bij moest zijn. Alles kwam hem zó onwerkelijk voor. Samuel nam plaats in de stoel naast Dale maar deed geen computer aan. Na ongeveer een minuut kijkt Dale naar Samuel en ziet hem terug kijken.

"Mijn zoon zegt dat je bij de ceremonie wilt zijn, klopt dat?" Dale haalt zijn schouders op. Jerry rolt wat dichterbij.

"Jerry vindt dat het niet nodig is dat je ziet wat er gebeurt, maar ik ben van andere mening. Grace heeft je nodig. Ze heeft haar vader nodig vannacht Dale. Ze kan alle hulp gebruiken en zelfs dan betwijfel ik of het genoeg is."

"Maar Jerry zei dat als het niet kon lukken het geheel afgeblazen kon worden."

"Dat klopt. Alleen heb ik er voor gezorgd dat het dit keer niet afgeblazen kan worden."

"Maar waarom heb je dat gedaan, is dat niet levensgevaarlijk?"

"Ja dat is het. Maar als deze verbintenis niet tot stand komt, dan is toch alle hoop voor Grace verdwenen. Dale, als deze verbintenis lukt heeft ze de constante hulp van Jerry ter beschikking. Zelfs dan betwijfel ik of we Grace geestelijk en lichamelijk gezond houden tot aan de bevalling."

Dale wou nu zoveel mogelijk details horen.

"Waar gaat het om Sam, wat gebeurt er precies bij deze verbintenis. Het lijkt wel of het niet alleen maar gaat om het doen van wederzijdse beloften."

"Dat klopt. De beloftes zoals jij ze noemt zijn een toestemming voor de daadwerkelijke verbintenis."

"En wat houdt dat in?"

"De verbintenis is eenvoudig gezegd een vergelijking van alle geestelijke, magische en lichamelijke dus genetische gelijkheden. Deze gelijkenissen kunnen worden samengevoegd waardoor een stevige basis ontstaat waaruit alle betrokken partijen kunnen putten. De hoeveelheid gelijkenissen is van belang voor het slagen van de verbintenis."

"En als er te weinig zijn?"

"Dan imploderen ze als een mislukt experiment. En iedereen in de ruimte waar zij zich bevinden is ten dode opgeschreven inclusief de verbintenis demon."

"Maar waarom zou je zo'n risico nemen Sam. Ik beweer een goede mensenkennis te bezitten en dit is niet jou stijl. Als ik je nu in moet schatten heb je nog een troefkaart in je mouw."

Samuel begint te glimlachen. Dale was geen domme jongen.

"Ik heb inderdaad nog een troefkaart in mijn mouw zoals jij dat zo treffend zegt. En als deze troefkaart in het spel komt is de kans groot dat er toch een oplossing komt."

Dale wist dat Samuel expres vaag bleef. Zo zat hij in elkaar.

"Ok, ik zal erbij zijn."

"Er ligt op je bed kleding die je aan moet doen voor de ceremonie. Ik verwacht iedereen om half vier in de bibliotheek."

Het was half twee. Dit gaf hun nog twee uur om zich voor te bereiden. Jerry besloot om eens te kijken naar Grace. Als hij in de woonkamer komt ligt Grace nog steeds te slapen. Hij loopt zachtjes naar haar toe en ziet hoe ontspannen ze is. Hij benijdde haar, hij kon zich niet voorstellen dat hij de slaap zou kunnen vatten met wat er komen ging. Hij steekt zijn hand uit en stuit op de barrière. Had Grace een bescherming opgeworpen om te kunnen slapen? Hij probeert haar wakker te roepen maar ze reageert totaal niet. Samuel had zijn zoon gehoord en kwam kijken wat er aan de hand was. Ook hij raakte de barrière even aan.

"Knap stukje magie. Vooral als je ligt te slapen." Op dat moment doet Grace haar ogen open. De barrière was op dat moment ook verdwenen. Ze staat wat stram op uit haar stoel.

"Ik heb geslapen als een blok."

Jerry pakt haar hand. Kom mee naar boven dan kan je zien hoe je bruidskleding eruit ziet."

"Ok, het zal mij benieuwen." Vrolijk huppelt ze naast Jerry de trap op. Halverwege valt ze op haar knieën en hapt naar adem. De pijn in haar onderrug en buik was overweldigend. Jerry houdt haar vast zodat ze de trap niet af kan rollen.

"Grace, liefje wat is er?" met moeite lukt het haar een paar woorden te zeggen. "Buik….pijn!" Samuel staat in een mum van tijd bij hun op de trap. Hij pakt Grace op alsof het een veertje is en loopt met lange passen naar hun slaapkamer. Als hij haar op het grote bed gelegd heeft is Grace buiten bewustzijn.

"Jerry, blijf bij haar ik haal snel even wat op."

Jerry nam haar in zijn armen en kwam naast haar op het bed liggen. Hij legde zijn hand op haar buik en probeerde de pijn te verlichten. Hij voelde zijn kinderen, niet echt bewegen maar toch aanwezig. Hij zette als zijn liefde en kracht in om haar pijn te verlichten. Hij voelde hoe de warmte in zijn hand trekt, dit was een goed teken. Ondertussen kwam Samuel weer binnen met een flesje met rode inhoud. Jerry nam het van hem aan en goot het voorzichtig in de mond van Grace. Als ze het flesje heeft geleegd legt Jerry weer zijn hand op haar buik. Samuel ziet dit.

"Heeft het enig effect, de handoplegging?" Jerry kijkt naar zijn vader.

"Ik geloof het wel, volgens mij trek ik er iets uit. Samuel gaat op het rand van het bed zitten legt zijn hand naast die van zijn zoon en doet zijn uiterste best om Grace te helpen. Na tien minuten hebben Jerry en Samuel het zweet op hun voorhoofd staan. En na ongeveer een kwartier gaan Grace haar ogen open. Ze kijkt verwonderd naar de bezwete voorhoofden van Jerry en Samuel. Ze glimlacht en voelt geen pijn meer.

"Ik weet niet wat jullie gedaan hebben maar volgens mij heeft het geholpen."

Dale kwam op dat moment binnen lopen.

"Zo hier is iedereen dus. Ik was jullie kwijt."

Als hij ziet hoe Jerry en Samuel bezweet naast Grace op bed liggen en zitten wordt hij ongerust.

"Grace lieverd, is er iets gebeurd?"

"Ja paps, maar het is allemaal weer in orde."

"Wat is er gebeurt?"

Grace legt haar hand op haar buik en sluit haar ogen. Vervolgens begint ze te fronsen. Als ze haar ogen weer opent is ze geïrriteerd.

"De jongens hadden besloten dat ze te klein waren voor de verbintenis en hebben een groeispurt ingezet. Dit heeft een aantal bloedvaten in mijn baarmoeder doen scheuren. En ze zijn nu met bepaalde bloedbanen onderling verbonden."

Samuel was hier helemaal niet blij mee. Hij wist wat de medische gevolgen konden zijn, maar hield wijselijk zijn mond.

"Het lijkt erop dat we de gescheurde bloedvaten hebben kunnen repareren." Samuel staat nu op van het bed.

"Kom laten we de kinderen wat privacy geven." Samen met Dale verlaat hij de kamer met nog een bezorgde blik op Grace sluit hij de deur achter zich.

Jerry lag nog steeds naast Grace. Hij geeft haar een kus op haar voorhoofd

"Je heb me fatsoenlijk laten schrikken." Hij richt zijn aandacht nu op haar buik.

"En jullie ook."

"Weet jij waarom ze dit nodig vonden Grace?"

"Nee, en ze willen het ook niet vertellen. Ze zeggen alleen dat het nodig was."

"Ik begrijp het niet helemaal. Je kan de doden laten herreizen maar je kan jezelf niet genezen?"

"Als je buiten bewustzijn bent gaat dat wat moeilijk." Ze kijkt liefdevol naar haar aanstaande.

"Zie je nou wel dat ik jullie nodig heb?" Jerry moet om haar lachen en geeft haar snel een kusje op het puntje van haar neus.

"Kom op laten we kijken wat mijn vader voor kleding voor ons heeft geregeld."

In de badkamer hingen twee gitzwarte lange toga's. De stof was heel dun en heel licht.

Grace laat het door haar handen glijden.

"Volgens mij is dit zijde." Als ze verder kijken is dit alles. Grace kijkt Jerry aan.

"Is dit alles? Geen mooi ondergoed erbij?" Grace loopt naar een la waar haar ondergoed ligt maar Jerry houd haar tegen.

"Dit is het enige dat we mogen dragen Grace." Grace kijkt ongelovig in zijn ogen op zoek naar een vonkje humor. Ze kan niets vinden dat er op lijkt.

"Verder helemaal niets?"

"Precies, zelfs geen schoenen. Pap zei dat wij hem daar later dankbaar voor zouden zijn."

"Dat meen je niet serieus! Ik ga daar niet bijna in me blote kont staan Jerry? Nee ik pieker er niet over!"

"Hij weet waar hij het over heeft Grace, vertrouw op hem."

"Hoe kan hij nou weten waar hij het over heeft. Hij heeft zelf nog nooit zo iets gevaarlijks gedaan!"

"Dat heeft hij wel lieverd, samen met mijn moeder. En de verbintenis demon die hen destijds heeft verbonden zal ook onze verbintenis doen."

Grace zakt verslagen op het bed en Jerry gaat naast haar zitten en slaat een arm om haar heen.

"Lijkt me best wel sexy om te weten dat je er verder niets onder aan hebt."

"Ja vooral als je weet dat er een verbintenis demon met messcherpe klauwen op je af komt. En je draagt maar een flinterdun stukje stof, hoe denk je dat je, je dan voelt?" Dat was een gemene maar treffende opmerking. Nu was het Jerry die verslagen op het bed zat.

De klok sloeg 3 uur.

Tom en Jerry waren door alle commotie wakker geworden en kwamen even kijken bij hun vrouwtje. Grace haalt haar trouwe vrienden aan en ze springen direct bij haar op bed wordt beloond met kopjes op haar kin en wang. Toen ze met haar klaar waren wandelden ze door naar Jerry en herhaalden de hele procedure.

"Je hebt lieve katten Grace."

"Ja, ze komen uit hetzelfde nest. Ik heb ze uitgekozen toen ze nog maar een dag oud waren."

"Maar toen heb je ze niet meteen mee genomen toch?"

"Nee suffie. Pas toen ze 8 weken oud waren mocht ik ze meenemen."

"Zullen we nog even snel douchen samen?" Met een twinkeling in zijn ogen probeerde hij haar te verleiden om haar kleren uit te trekken.

Met een zucht liet ze zich naar de grote badkamer leiden.

Deal vond een ensemble aan kleding op zijn bed wat niet precies zijn smaak zou zijn geweest.

Maar het was helemaal compleet inclusief een paar zeer mooie en dure schoenen. Hij kijkt nog even verder en vindt zelf zwarte boxershorts.

"Sam laat blijkbaar niets aan het toeval over." mompelt Dale.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Amberez: Wauw een tweede review. En dan nog zo positief, dankjewel. Best leuk om een review te krijgen. En ja ik ben best wel trots op mezelf, en het is nog leuk om te doen ook. Publiceren is misschien wat al te ambitieus. Ik weet dat het heel erg moeilijk is om serieus genomen te worden in het 'officiële' schrijverswereldje. Maar wie zegt dat om op deze manier plezier van het schrijven en lezen te delen, niet nét zo belangrijk is?**


	18. De ceremonie

**Hoofdstuk 18 De ceremonie.**

Het was 5 voor half vier en Dale kwam de bibliotheek binnen. Het bureau en de stoelen waren weg. In het midden van de ruimte stond nu een vreemd gevormd altaartje. Het altaartje is maar 70 centimeter hoog. Als Dale dichterbij komt ziet hij hoe de gitzwarte schaal gevormd is. Vreemde langwerpige ronde inkepingen parallel naar achter lopend. Naar voren toe kwamen ze samen in een ondiepe kom. Hij zag vlak voor de kom in de ronde inkepingen leren riempjes en gespjes zitten. Als hij nog een keer goed kijkt ziet hij de zelfde soort riempjes hogerop nog een keer. Links en rechts van het altaar lagen twee grote zwarte kussens. Hij steekt zijn hand uit om de stof te voelen en glijd met zijn hand over de zijden kussens. Als hij opkijkt ziet hij Samuel in de vensterbank zitten. Hij besluit dat, dat net zo'n goede plek was als elke andere. Als hij naast Samuel neer zakt begint Samuel te praten.

"Het is de traditie dat de vader of de moeder, het kind naar het altaar brengt en vastbindt. Denk je dat je dat zal lukken?"

Met een brok in zijn keel knikt Dale van ja.

"Daarna moet je zo ver mogelijk op de achtergrond blijven. Het lijkt mij het beste om hier weer in de vensterbank te gaan zitten." De vensterbank was een meter of 5 van het altaar af en op de zelfde hoogte als het altaar zelf. Als Grace opzij zou kijken zou ze haar vader kunnen zien.

De klok sloeg 1 keer ten teken dat het half vier was.

Grace en Jerry kwamen de bibliotheek binnen. Als ze hun vaders zien zitten, lopen ze op hen af.

Als Grace haar vader omarmd voelt hij hoe weinig ze aan heeft. Maar voordat hij iets kan zeggen verscheen Ikored in de bibliotheek. Het was de verbintenis demon. Stoïcijns stond hij voor het altaar te wachten tot Grace en Jerry naar het altaar werden geleid. Samuel zegt nog snel tegen Dale.

"De bruid hoort rechts."

Dale knikt ten teken dat hij het begrepen had. Hij pakte voorzichtig Grace haar elleboog en sloeg een arm om haar middel. Hij leidde haar naar de rechter zijde van Jerry aan het altaar waar Grace neer knielde op het kussen. Terwijl Jerry nu ook geknield zat zag Dale hoe Samuel zijn zoon vastgespte. Hij volgde met een zwaar hart zijn voorbeeld. Als Grace vast zit kijkt ze op naar haar vader. Dale geeft haar een liefdevolle kus op haar voorhoofd en glimlacht geruststellend. Dit toverde een klein lachje om haar lippen maar dat was ook alles.

Als Samuel en Dale weer in de vensterbank zitten stapt Ikored dichterbij. Hij begint te spreken.

"Ik ben Ikored jullie verbintenis demon. Zijn jullie hier uit vrije wil?"

Grace en Jerry antwoorden als uit een mond 'ja'"

"Goed, laten we beginnen."

Ikored legde zijn klauwen op hun hoofden en sloot zij ogen. Hij drong hun gedachten binnen en controleerde of ze niet gelogen hadden. Zo ja was het afgelopen hier en nu. Als hij zijn klauwen van hun hoofden haalt is hij tien minuten verder en lijkt tevreden. Grace en Jerry hadden het erg warm gekregen.

"De ceremonie kan beginnen."

Op dat moment verschijnt er nog een demon. Het was Belial. Demon aller demonen. Rustig en afwachtend blijft hij in de hoek van de kamer staan. Dale schrikt maar blijft rustig. Hij buigt zich richting Samuel. "De troef?" Samuel knikt.

Jerry en Grace hadden Belial ook gezien maar bleven gelukkig ook rustig aan de buitenkant.

Ikored wist dat zijn Meester aanwezig was en vroeg zich af wat er aan de hand was.

Echter zonder te dralen zet Ikored het ritueel voort. Hij wist dat dit héél veel van het bruidspaar vereiste en wou het zo kort mogelijk houden.

Hij stapte nog een stap dichterbij en pakte de naar boven gekeerde polsen van Jerry en Grace in zijn klauwen. Voor de veiligheid vraagt hij het nog een keer.

"Zijn jullie bereid om aan elkaar gekoppeld te worden voor de rest van jullie leven, zonder ook maar enig mogelijkheid tot het verbreken van deze verbintenis met uitzondering van de dood?"

Weer als uit een mond zeggen ze ja.

De vlijmscherpe duimnagels sneden razendsnel de polsen door van Jerry en Grace.

Het moment dat Grace haar pols was doorgesneden gierde er pijn door haar hele lichaam dat ze nog nooit eerder gevoeld had. Haar bloed begon rijkelijk te stromen. Via de palm van haar hand begon de schaal zich te vullen. Ze zag ook dat Jerry's bloed er met scheuten uit kwam.

Hun handen lagen dicht genoeg bij elkaar om elkaar aan te raken. Grace verstrengeld haar vingers in die van Jerry en de van pijn vertrokken gezichtstrekken versoepelden wat toen hij haar aankeek. Ikored zag met genoegen de inelkaar verstrengelde vingers.

De kom vulde zich verder en het bloed bereikte de opening van de polsen.

De pijn die Grace en Jerry hadden, had zich over hun hele lichaam uitgespreid. Elke aanraking in welke vorm deed zo ontzettend pijn. Ook de verstrengeling van hun vingers, maar ze lieten elkaar niet los. Zelfs het lichte materiaal van de zijde toga's was bijna te veel. Ikored keek naar de nog steeds verstrengelde vingers en wist hoeveel pijn dit moest doen. Hij bewonderde hun beheersing. Er kwam zelfs geen kreun over hun lippen. Hij had meestel huilende en kreunende mensenkinderen voor zich maar deze twee maakten verdorie indruk op hem.

Het bloed van hun beiden had zich gemengd en de kom gevuld tot over de open gesneden polsen.

Dit was het moment dat Ikored zijn werk kon beginnen. Hij stak de punten van zijn rechter klauw in de poel van bloed en sloot weer zijn ogen. Het leek wel een eeuwigheid te duren maar in werkelijkheid waren het maar een paar seconden. Tevreden trekt hij zijn klauw terug en legt zijn vlijmscherpe linkerduim nagel tegen zijn rechter pols en snijd hem door. Het zwarte bloed van de demon begint rijkelijk te stromen en vermengde zich met het rode van Grace en Jerry.

Als het demonen bloed hun opengesneden polsen bereikt kunnen Grace en Jerry het wel uitgillen. Ze voelden hoe er iets onder hun huid kruipt op die plek, en zich voortplant door hun lichaam.

Het liefst hadden Grace en Jerry nu helemaal geen stof op hun lichaam gevoeld. Elke aanraking was een voltering. Het demonen bloed bereikte hun hersens en toen raakten ze bijna het bewustzijn kwijt. Grace kan nog net al haar krachten mobiliseren om bij bewustzijn te blijven en probeert deze kracht door te geven via de ineengestrengelde vingers aan Jerry. Het lijkt te lukken. Een radicaal plannetje ontspruit aan de gefolterde hersenen van Grace. Ze concentreert zich en de pijn begint minder te worden. Jerry kan voelen waar ze mee bezig is en is haar enorm dankbaar voor de pijnstilling die ze hem geeft.

Ikored maakte zich op dit punt ongerust. Ze hadden nu bewusteloos moeten zijn voor de finale handeling. Als ze nog wakker waren zouden ze zeker letterlijk waanzinnig worden van de pijn.

Hij had de genetische en geestelijke overeenkomsten vastgesteld. Nu moesten alleen nog de magische.

Jerry's hoofd hing naar voren maar die van Grace was nu opgeheven. Ze keek Ikored rechtstreeks aan. Dit was niet mogelijk!

Ondertussen waren kleine Sam en Tom klaar voor hun deel in de ceremonie. Zij deponeerden 2 druppels bloed van hun eigen kleine lichamen op magische wijze in de kom. Het moment dat ze dit deden verspreide er zich een enorme macht door de lichamen van hun vader en moeder. De pijn was weg. Ook Jerry kon nu zijn hoofd opheffen en keek Ikored aan.

Ikored zag dit en raakte in paniek. Als hij nu zou proberen om hun magische krachten samen te voegen zou het zeker mis gaan. Hij was niet sterk genoeg voor deze twee. Met een smekende blik kijkt hij om naar zijn Meester Belial.

"Belial, ik smeek u om hulp. Er gaat iets ernstig fout."

Dale trekt wit weg en verwacht elk moment te sterven door de implosie. Hij kijkt angstig naar Samuel en die is de rust zelf.

Belial komt langzaam en lui in beweging.

"Ik had al een vermoeden waarom ik uitgenodigd was voor deze verbintenis." Hij kijkt zijlings naar Samuel en ontmoet zijn blik.

"Vertel me Samuel, wat is er zo bijzonder aan dit paar dat ik mij er mee zou willen bemoeien? Wat houdt mij tegen om nu gewoon te vertrekken en jullie te laten sterven?"

Samuel houdt zijn mond en glimlacht alleen maar.

"Je bent nooit een man van veel woorden geweest Samuel. Maar zelfs nu niet, als het leven van je zoon op het spel staat?"

"Kijk zelf en bepaal of je, je schuld aan mij wilt terugbetalen."

"Aha, het hoge woord is eruit!"

Dale kijkt gefascineerd naar Samuel. Een demon die bij hem in de schuld stond? Hoe was dat mogelijk?

Inmiddels had Ikored het heel erg moeilijk. Belial loopt op Jerry af en ziet hem diep in zijn nu zwarte ogen.

"Daar bevind zich zeker potentieel." Mompelt hij.

Nu liep hij naar Grace, en terwijl hij haar kin in zijn eeltige hand pakt en in haar ogen kijkt, veranderen haar helder blauwe ogen naar gitzwart. Belial snapt het probleem. Dit was een demon in de maak, en kon alleen nog onder de duim worden gebracht door meer en krachtig demonen bloed. Zij was een demon die hij wel bij zijn schare wou voegen, en nam een radicaal besluit.

Hij hield zijn rechter pols boven de kom zonder zijn blik los te laten van die van Grace.

Ikored sneed snel en efficiënt de pols door van Belial. En nog een keer stroomde er demonen bloed in de schaal. Terwijl ook dit bloed door de aderen van Grace en Jerry gierde, vertrokken ze dit keer geen spier. Ikored zag zijn kans schoon en voltrok het laatste deel van de ceremonie.

De klok sloeg 4 uur.

Grace en Jerry voelden hoe ze één werden zowel in lichaam als in geest. En er gebeurde nog iets. Hun kinderen voegden zich toe aan deze link. De verbintenis was voltrokken.

Het bloed van Grace en Jerry stroomde terug in hun lichamen en het bloed van de demonen terug in de kom. Maar voordat Ikored en Belial hun eigendom konden opeisen stroomde het weer terug in de polsen van Jerry en Grace. Kleine Tom en Sam hadden hun doel bereikt. De magische krachten tussen hen, en hun ouders was in evenwicht. Grace en Jerry maakten nu een goede kans om hun kinderen veilig en beheersbaar op te voeden, ook al waren Grace en Jerry daardoor gedeeltelijk demonisch geworden.

Belial's ogen waren nog steeds gelinkt met die van Grace. Hij zag wat er gebeurt was. Hij was woedend. Voor demonenbloed diende een hoge prijs betaald te worden. Maar aangezien hij het in dit geval gegeven had zonder voorwaarden te stellen kon hij niets beginnen. Hij kijkt naar Samuel.

"Mijn schuld is nu méér dan betaald Samuel, houdt daar rekening mee." Belial legde zich bij de situatie neer. Ze waren nu veel te gevaarlijk geworden om nog te doden.

"Gefeliciteerd met je kinderen Grace. Als ik de kans krijg zal ik ze zeker opeisen als mijn onderdanen. De tijd is aan mijn kant. Onthoudt dat goed."

En met die woorden waren Ikored en Belial verdwenen.


	19. 2x2

**Hoofdstuk 19 2 x 2.**

Uitgeput zakken Jerry en Grace voorover. Dale stormt naar zijn dochter en begint haar los te maken. Hij kijkt nog even naar haar pols en ziet een heel dun streepje lidteken. Alles was dicht en er was geen druppel bloed meer te zien. Als hij in haar ogen kijkt ziet hij haar lieve blauwe ogen weer. Een gevoel van enorme opluchting doorstroomd hem. Hij had het gevoel dat het nu helmaal goed zou komen.

Samuel doet ongeveer het zelfde en kijkt in de ogen van zijn zoon. Hier ziet hij de lachende donkerbruine ogen van zijn zoon en slaakt een zucht van opluchting.

De wending met het demonenbloed had hij niet verwacht. Hij had min of meer verwacht nu twee demonische kinderen te hebben maar zijn vrees was schijnbaar ongegrond.

Jerry neemt Grace in zijn armen en knijpt haar zowat fijn. Maar Grace kan het niets schelen ze hadden het overleefd en daar was ze enorm dankbaar voor.

Jerry was nu heel dankbaar voor de flinterdunne toga's die ze droegen en Grace voelde zijn dankbaarheid groeien. Voordat ze zich schaamteloos over elkaar heen zouden gooien waar hun vaders bij waren trok Grace, Jerry mee naar zijn vertrekken. Dale en Samuel lieten hun kinderen gewillig vluchten.

Samuel slaat zijn nieuwe familielid op zijn schouder.

"Zin in nog een biertje Dale? "

"Nou, wat graag Sam."

Grace en Jerry waren zo gelukkig dat dit allemaal goed gegaan was dat ze zich helemaal lieten gaan in een heftige vrijpartij. Zoals de vorige keer zweefden ze boven het bed en hadden alleen maar aandacht voor elkaar.

Dale was weer op zijn kruk geklommen en nu stond Samuel bier te tappen. Dale pakt dankbaar het grote glas aan en ledigt het direct halverwege. Als Samuel zijn eigen bier getapt heeft doet hij hetzelfde. Met een voldane glimlach zet Dale zijn nu lege glas op de bar.

"Ik lust er nog wel een Sam." Hij draait nog even het glas door zijn vingers.

"Ik durf het haast niet te vragen Sam, maar wat is er eigenlijk precies gebeurt net?"

"Ik weet het niet precies." Samuel neemt nog een flinke slok van zijn bier.

"Ik weet alleen dat de verbintenis gelukt is. En dat is op zijn zachts gezegd een klein wondertje."

"Waarom waren die demonen zo boos?"

"Ze hebben hun bloed niet terug gekregen. Demonen bloed is niet iets dat je zomaar inpikt. Daar moet je vaak een zeer hoge prijs voor betalen."

"Het is weer verdwenen in de lichamen van Grace en Jerry, is datniet normaal?"

"Dat is eigenlijk onmogelijk. Demonen bloed heeft niets menselijks. Het is giftig en breekt elke vorm van materie af waar het mee in aanraking komt."

"En dat zit nu in het bloed van onze kinderen?"

"Het is eigenlijk onmogelijk tenzij…."

"Tenzij wat Sam, kom op. Geen geheimen meer alsjeblieft."

"Je moet het zien als de DNA onderzoeken die er nu gedaan worden voor het kweken van donor organen met de zelfde DNA als de ontvanger. Geen afstotingsgevaar meer. Met demonen bloed is het eigelijk het zelfde. Alleen kan je demonen bloed niet aanpassen aan de ontvanger. Maar moet je de ontvanger aanpassen aan de DNA van de demon."

"Korte versie graag Sam."

"Een mens moet eerst gedeeltelijk demonisch worden om demonen bloed te kunnen ontvangen."

"Dus onze kinderen zijn nu demonen?"

"Dat weet ik niet. Ik heb nog nooit iets gelezen of gehoord over de integratie van twee verschillende soorten demonen bloed in een ontvanger."

"Ja maar, in dit geval waren er twee ontvangers."

"Sterk punt Dale zo had ik het nog niet bekeken."

"Was die tweede demon een hoger level demon?"

"Meer dan dat. Dat was Belial. Demon aller demonen."

Dat had Dale niet verwacht. Samuel tapt nog twee biertjes.

"Doe mij ook maar een biertje Samuel."

Het was Belial. Samuel schrikt zich rot. Hoe was dat mogelijk! Hij had Belial geen toestemming gegeven om terug te komen. Zijn huis zou veilig moeten zijn!

Belial ziet in de ogen van Samuel welke gedachtegang zich afspeelt.

Dale die zich nu veel dichterbij Belial bevindt dan tijdens de ceremonie voelt zijn nekhaartjes overeind gaan. Hij heeft een haast onbedwingbare behoeft om gillend weg te rennen.

Belial neemt nu plaats op de kruk rechts van Dale en kijkt geamuseerd hoe Dale worstelt met zijn paniek. Met een schuin oog op Dale richt hij zich tot Samuel.

"We zijn nu familie Sammy boy. Mijn bloed stroomt nu door de aderen van je kind en je schoondochter. Bloed wat ik overigens niet voor dát doel had afgestaan! Bijkomend voordeeltje is dat ik niet meer door je 'uitgenodigd' hoef te worden. Want familie is ten slotte altijd welkom niet waar?"

Dale had een Joga ademhaling techniek toegepast en voelde zich al weer wat onder controle.

Belial richtte zich weer tot Dale en zei.

"Normaal was een eenvoudige sterfelijke als jij al bijna krankzinnig zijn weggerend. Mijn aanwezigheid is normaal ondragelijk voor jou soort."

Op dat moment verschenen er twee demonen in lange cape met de capuchons over hun hoofden.

Ze richtten hun rechter hand op naar Belial en begonnen als uit een mond in een onbekende taal iets te zeggen. Belial schiet van zijn kruk en wijkt een aantal meters achteruit. De twee demonen stapten op hem af al sprekend in de vreemd klinkende taal en Belial wijkt verder terug. Hij is woedend.

"Dit is onmogelijk! Alle demonen behoren mij toe! Wie is jullie meester? Even flitsen de demonen ogen van Belial naar Samuel. Maar de twee demonen gaan stug door. Met een gefrustreerde krijs is Belial verdwenen. Als de twee demonen zich omdraaien verwachten Samuel en Dale het ergste. Met twee soepele bewegingen slaan de demonen hun capuchons naar beneden. Twee jonge mannen met gitzwart haar en volledig zwarte ogen zodat zelfs het wit niet meer te zien was komen in beeld. Dale geloofde direct wat Belial vermoedde. Ze leken sprekend op Samuel. Het volgende moment veranderden hun ogen in twee paar helder blauwe. De ogen van zijn dochter! Met elk een brede grijns zoals Jerry dat zo goed kon, lopen ze naar Dale en Samuel.

"Hallo opa Dale, opa Sam." Zegt de eerste.

"Alles goed?" zegt de tweede.

Hier voor hun neus stonden de kinderen van Grace en Jerry, dat kon niet missen. Alleen waren ze nu ongeveer 17 of 18 jaar oud.

"Zo, die zien we niet meer terug."

"Althans niet meer in dit huis."

"Wat je zegt Sammy."

"Goed gedaan Tommy."

Joviaal sloeg de tweeling elkaar op de schouders.

Het volgende moment was hun vrolijkheid verdwenen en keken elkaar aan terwijl ze op het zelfde moment uitroepen. "Ikored!"

En weg waren ze.

In de slaapkamer van Jerry en Grace stond Ikored te kijken naar het liefdespel van het paar dat hij net met elkaar had verbonden. Hij bereide zich voor om het onwetende paar aan te vallen. Een vuurbal vormde zich in zijn linker hand en het moment dat hij wil werpen verschijnen er twee demonen voor zijn neus. Twee identieke vuurballen van deze demonen kwamen op hem af. Hij wist dat dit zijn einde zou betekenen. En hij had gelijk. Belial had nu een demon minder in zijn schare.

De commotie aan het voeteneinde van het bed zorgde ervoor dat Grace en Jerry met een ruwe plof op het bed terecht kwamen. Enigszins verdwaast zien ze twee jonge demonen aan hun bed staan. Tommy en Sammy bedekken hun ogen en doen een slechte horror film na.

"Het licht, het licht, we smelten, we smelten!" Ze draaien zich met hun rug naar hun ouders.

"Als jullie uitgespeeld zijn, kan je ons vinden aan de bar beneden."

En ze waren weer verdwenen.

Jerry en Grace kijken elkaar vragend aan. Wie waren deze twee? En wat deden ze in hun huis?

Jerry sprong uit bed om zijn kleren te pakken. Grace hield hem tegen.

"Geen tijd!" Ze had haar toverstok al in handen en met een snelle beweging waren ze gekleed.

Het volgende moment stonden ze in de bar. De twee nieuwkomers zaten al aan de bar en bestelden net een biertje bij hun grootvader.

Dale, kan Grace en Jerry nog net tegen houden om aan te vallen.

"Stop kinderen! Goed volk!"

Grace en Jerry waren perplex. De twee identieke hoofden hadden zich naar hun ouders gekeerd. Zij zagen twee jonge uitvoeringen van Samuel met de ogen van Grace en de brede grijns van Jerry. Dit waren hun zoons! Grace legt bezorgd haar hand op haar buik, en Sammy en Tommy beginnen te lachen.

"Ja"

"daar zitten we"

"ook nog."

"mams!"

Zoals dat wel vaker gebeurd bij mensen die elkaar heel erg na staan, maakten deze tweeling elkaars zinnen af.

Grace loopt behoedzaam met nog steeds een hand op haar buik naar de twee lachende jongens.

"Maar hoe is dit mogelijk?" Als ze nog dichterbij komt kan ze hun goed in de ogen kijken. Ja dit waren ze, ze voelde het. Als de jongens de herkenning in de ogen van hun moeder zien, stappen ze elk van hun kruk en nemen samen hun moeder in hun armen. Die omarming straalt zoveel emotie uit dat andere drie mannen moeten glimlachen. Als ze los komen uit hun omarming is Jerry aan de beurt. Met een paar ruwe knuffels, en wat klappen op de schouders van hun vader begroeten ze Jerry. Nog steeds verward vuurt nu ook Jerry vragen af op zijn zoons.

"Hoe is dit mogelijk jongens? Ik begrijp er helemaal niets meer van!"

Nu mengde Dale zich in het gesprek.

"Dus het is gelukt? De mogelijkheid om door de tijd te reizen?"

"Ja"

"en nee"

"Wij hebben gebruikt gemaakt van een prototype."

"Enige nadeel is"

"je kan wel ergens heen"

"maar komt niet meer terug"

"omdat de techniek hier nog niet bestaat, in dit geval."

Dale was geschokt.

"Zijn jullie nu helemaal gek geworden. Als jullie nu iets in jullie verleden veranderen dan bestaat er een kans dat jullie je eigen existentie op het spel zetten."

"Ja opa Dale, we zijn van je theorieën op de hoogte maar op dat vlak blijkt de werkelijkheid van de theorie af te wijken. In werkelijkheid kan je wel terugkeren naar een tijdlijn waar je al geweest bent maar daar bevind zich dan ook je oude tijdlijn."

Nu was Dale verward. De andere tweeling nam het woord.

"Wij trekken allemaal onze eigen tijdlijn achter ons aan, als een bolletje wol. Het maakt niet uit of je door de externe tijd reist, je zit vast aan je eigen tijdlijn. Daardoor kan je, je jezelf nooit meer integreren in je oude tijdlijn."

Het begon Dale te dagen.

"Dus, je werkelijke tijdlijn, zoals jullie dat noemen. Is de tijd die je leeft en ervaart en staat los van de chronologische tijd?"

"Ja daarom is tijdreizen zo stinkend gevaarlijk."

Nu was Dale zijn kleinzoon weer kwijt. Met een zucht neemt zijn broer het over.

"Als we de mogelijkheid zouden hebben om onbeperkt door de tijd te reizen, zouden er een enorme hoeveelheid persoonlijke tijdlijnen bij komen. Ergo, dus personen. Als wij nu bijvoorbeeld 100 keer naar dit moment zouden reizen zouden er hier 100 Tommy's en 100 Sammy's staan. Resultaat overbevolking, of erger nog, een superleger!"

"Maar als jullie dit al wisten waarom zijn jullie dan toch hierheen gekomen?"

"Dit was de logische oplossing"

"om de apparatuur te vernietigen"

"en alles wat eventueel"

"heropbouw kon veroorzaken"

"we waren omsingeld"

"maar de apparatuur moest vernietigd worden"

"dus hebben we een portaal gecreëerd naar dit moment"

"en zijn er door gestapt vlak voordat de bom afging"

Grace had het analytische denkvermogen van haar vader en begreep wat ze gezegd hadden.

"Dus ik mag me nu gelukkig prijzen met het bezit van 4 zoons in dit leven?"

"Precies mams, ik wist wel dat je slim was. Krijg je nu de kans om twee van de vier zelf op te voeden."

"Wat bedoelen je?"

"Tommy, jij kan ook nooit je grote bek eens houden."

"Ik dacht dat we een deal hadden gesloten met mams?"

"Ja, en jij moet je daar natuurlijk weer trouw aan houden."

"Ja, en jij lijkt de veel op opa Sam!"

"Ja en jij teveel op opa Dale!"

Nu was het Jerry zijn beurt.

"Zou het kunnen zijn dat jullie allebei op jullie vader lijken?"

Tommy en Sammy kijken hun vader aan en krijgen een kleur.

"Sorry paps, maar daar kennen we je niet goed genoeg voor."

"Ja ik wou dat het wél zo was" Dit was duidelijk Tommy die sprak.

"Dan hadden we waarschijnlijk niet zo'n keiharde opvoeding gehad en was er ook eens wat te lachen geweest."

"Opa Sam kan wel lachen!"

"Nou dat heb ik hem niet meer zien doen sinds paps en mams zijn vernietigd!"

Na deze opmerking viel er een stilte waar je naald kon horen vallen.

Opgelaten gaat de tweeling weer aan de bar zitten.

"Sorry"

"zo hadden we het niet willen vertellen."

Samuel begint te tappen.

"Wie wil er een biertje?"

Iedereen behalve Grace wou er wel een.

"Heb je ook iets anders?"

Op dat moment kwam James binnen met een warme chocolademelk. Hij reikt Grace de dampende mok op het zilveren tablet. Hij buigt nu lichtjes naar de tweeling.

"Goed u weer te zien jonge Meesters."

Sammy en Tommy springen weer van hun kruk en geven James ongeveer de zelfde begroeting als hun vader.

"Wij zijn ook blij je weer te zien ouwe reus."

"Heel erg blij, zonder jou waren we hier nu niet geweest."

"Dat weet ik jonge Meesters. Ik heb het voorzien."

En met die woorden was hij verdwenen.

Nu was het Jerry die met een vraag zat.

"Ik denk dat ik voor iedereen hier spreek als ik me afvraag hoe James jullie gemist kan hebben?"

Zijn vader onderbreekt hem.

"Niet voor iedereen hier. James is namelijk geen mens."

Alle ogen zijn nu op Samuel gericht.

"James is een voorzienigheids demon. Hij heeft de macht om in de toekomst te kijken. Ik heb hem gewonnen van Belial. Eigenlijk is bevrijd meer de juiste omschrijving."

Met een donkere blik kijkt hij nu naar de tweeling.

"Wat heeft hij gedaan dat jullie hem zo dankbaar zijn? In de schuld staan bij een demon is geen kleinigheidje."

Tommy kijkt naar Sammy, en die antwoord.

"Hij heeft de boel opgeblazen toen we door het portaal zijn gestapt."

"Waarom zou hij zichzelf zo opofferen? Hoe heb je hem gedwongen?"

"We hebben hem niet gedwongen, hij bood het zelf aan. Hij beweerde dat hij iets voorzien had wat gestopt moest worden."

Het viel Grace op dat nu Samuel hun om informatie vroeg het 'heen en weer spelletje' tussen hen niet gespeeld werd. Blijkbaar had Samuel ze dat afgeleerd om te doen, als ze tegen hem spraken.

Ze vroeg zich af of hij haar kinderen net zo hard had opgevoed als hij Jerry had gedaan. Verdriet om het verlies van hun opvoeding sloeg haar om het hart. Ze voelt hoe haar ogen nat worden.

Tommy en Sammy zijn nu afgeleid. Ze voelen haar verdriet en kijken bezorgd naar Grace.

"Zeg mams? Dat vinden we alle vier niet prettig hoor." Grace kan nu haar tranen niet meer tegen houden.

Tommy kijkt Sammy aan.

"Hormonen!"

"Ja daar had ik geen rekening mee gehouden."

"Waarmee?"

"Kan je, je dat niet meer herinneren? Dat wordt nog veel erger. En weet je wat nog het ergst is?"

"Nee wat bedoel je?"

"We mogen er nu voor de tweede keer van genieten sufferd!"

En met die uitspraak geeft Tommy, Sammy een klap op zijn achterhoofd."

Het volgende moment liggen de jongens achterover op de grond.

Samuel had met een kleine beweging van zijn hand de jongens van hun krukken geveegd.

Met pijnlijke gezichten komen de jongens weer overeind.

"Excuses opa Sam."

"Het zal niet weer voorkomen opa Sam."

Grace kijkt door haar betraande ogen beschuldigend naar Samuel.

"Waarom heb je dat gedaan?"

"Ik tolereer geen fysiek of magisch geweld tussen die twee. Zelfs niet in de mildste vorm."

Nu werd het Grace te veel, hij diende van haar kinderen af te blijven, alle vier! Het volgende moment was de barkruk onder Samuel verdwenen. Met een plof komt Samuel op de grond achter de bar terecht.

Iedereen hield zijn adem in, inclusief Grace. Wat had ze nou gedaan?

Na een paar seconden duikt Samuel weer op, en kijkt strak in de ogen van Grace. Zijn gezicht staat op onweer. Grace kan echter haar lachen amper inhouden en met pretlichtjes in haar ogen zegt ze verongelijkt.

"Die had je nog tegoed!"

Ook Samuel kan zijn gezicht niet meer in een plooi houden en barst in lachen uit. Hij moet zijn buik vast houden van het lachen. Ook Grace krijgt de slappe lach.

Het is zo aanstekelijk dat iedereen begint mee te lachen. Tommy geeft Sammy een zetje.

"Zie je wel dat opa Sam kan lachen."

"Ja en ons gevoel voor humor hebben we duidelijk van mams."


	20. Het ontbijt

**Eline:** Bedankt voor al je enthousiaste revieuws. Je bent niet vervelend hoor, het is echt leuk om ze te krijgen. V.w.b. dat schrijverswereldje, het schijnt nogal een hecht clubje te zijn waar je niet zonder kruiwagen tussen komt. Ik heb uit eerste hand meegemaakt hoe een goede vriend zwaar ontmoedigd is om zijn boek gepubliceerd te krijgen. Ik weet niet eens of hij nog wel schrijft. Hij is echt goed. Er zit naar mijn mening zóveel schrijvers talent verborgen onder de mensen. Kijk hier maar op fanfiction toch?

**Hoofdstuk 20 Het ontbijt.**

Als iedereen weer een beetje bijgekomen is van het lachen, is de sfeer prettig en ontspannen.

Grace had de barkruk weer tevoorschijn getoverd en Samuel kon weer rustig achter de bar plaatsnemen.

James kwam tevoorschijn.

"Het ontbijt is gereed."

Samuel trekt een wenkbrauw op.

"Wie heeft je dit keer besteld James?"

"Niemand dit keer Meester. Maar naar mijn mening is op de vroege ochtend al genoeg bier gevloeid. Tijd om te eten dacht ik zo."

"Ok. Als jij dat zegt James. Kom op. Aan tafel iedereen."

James ging de hele stoet mensen voor richting de eetkamer.

Als eerste liepen Samuel en Dale. Gevolgd door Grace en Jerry. En achteraansluitend Tommy en Sammy. De tweeling ziet hoe Grace de hand pakt van Jerry en ze voelen de liefde die hun ouders voor elkaar hebben.

Tommy raakt Sammy even licht aan.

"Wat denk je, zouden we later mogen babysitten op ons twee?"

"Ik zou me geen betere babysitters voor kunnen stellen. We weten immers al wat ze gaan doen voordat ze het gedaan hebben."

"Ja dat is wel zo maar weet je nog hoe wij waren? Als we erachter kwamen dat we iets niet konden of mochten waren we héél creatief om het toch voor elkaar te krijgen."

"Dan kennen ze ons nog niet."

"Ik ben bang van wel. Ze weten immers nu al wie we zijn."

"Ja dat is wel zo. Maar zij kunnen niet in de toekomst kijken. Maar wij wel in het verleden. Daar kunnen ze nooit tegen op."

"Weet je wat? We zouden ze een aantal dingen kunnen leren waar opa Sam op tegen is. Maar wat we inmiddels nu toch kunnen."

"Sst. Straks hoort ie je nog Tom."

Grace draait zich half om.

"Ja, en jullie moeder is ook niet doof"

"Het is maar goed dat we hier niet meer wonen."

"Waar wonen we dan wel Sam? We bestaan niet. We zijn middelloos en dakloos. En wat er ook gebeurt, er ligt géén dikke erfenis meer op ons te wachten"

"Misschien heeft Belial nog een kamertje vrij?"

"Dat is niet grappig!"

"Wat? Beschouw wat we met hem en Ikored gedaan hebben als een auditie. We hebben vast indruk gemaakt. En toen we zó klein waren" Sammy wijst naar Grace "wou hij ons al hebben. We hebben niets te verliezen."

Wat als een grapje begon, dreigde uit de hand te lopen. Grace kon zich niet langer inhouden. Dit waren dan weliswaar bijna volwassen mannen maar altijd nog haar zoons!

Ze draait zich naar de twee om en ze is furieus.

"Als jullie het ooit in je hoofd halen om bij Belial aan te kloppen? Zorg ik het hoogst persoonlijk voor dat jullie geen handen meer hebben om méé te kloppen!"

"Belooft mams."

"Ja, we willen onze handen graag houden."

Jerry keek een beetje bevreemdend naar Grace. En dergelijk dreigement had hij van zijn vader kunnen verwachten maar niet van Grace. En het ergste was, hij voelde, nee hij wist, dat ze bloedserieus was.

Tom en Sam kijken in de ogen van hun vader en weten dat ze voortaan héél voorzichtig met Grace moeten zijn.

Als iedereen aan tafel zit dient James het eten op. Iedereen heeft honger. Het gebrek aan slaap had hier voor gezorgd. Samuel neemt nog een slok van zijn koffie en vraagt aan iedereen de aandacht.

"Er zijn een aantal zaken die nu geregeld moeten worden. Ten eerste het formele huwelijk tussen Grace en Jerry. Voor de buitenwereld is het noodzakelijk dat dit is afgehandeld. Ten tweede, de status van Sammy en Tommy. Hiervoor zal ik het nodige in gang zetten dat zij een identiteit krijgen met alle benodigde papieren. Ik stel voor, jullie mijn derde en vierde kind te maken. Grace en Jerry? Ik hoop dat jullie daar geen bezwaar tegen hebben?" Jerry kijkt verwilderd naar zijn vader.

"Wie is je tweede kind dan?"

"Dat wás je broer. Je tweelingbroer."

Er valt een stilte aan tafel. Na enige momenten gaat Samuel verder.

"Ten derde. We moeten een oplossing zien te vinden voor John Meisters als dreiging. En ten vierde moeten Jerry en Grace een eigen residentie kopen om te gaan wonen."

Nu was het Grace die sprak.

"Wie zegt dat ik het er mee eens ben dat Tom en Sam formeel jou kinderen worden?"

"Als je een betere oplossing hebt sta ik daar voor open Grace. Ik kan me voorstellen dat je er wat moeite mee hebt, want Jerry's erfenis wordt nu door drieën gedeeld. Maar bedenk de voordelen. Niemand zal twijfelen aan het feit dat ze familie van me zijn. Kijk naar hun gezichten? Ze zijn in hun tijdlijn opgevoed door mij, dus ze kennen me door en door. Wat voor mij waarschijnlijk een nadeel is. En ze hebben de leeftijd dat het waarschijnlijk is dat ze je zwagers zijn. Jerry's moeder is overleden toen hij zes was, dan zouden theoretisch Sammy en Tommy 1 jaar oud geweest kunnen zijn. Verder is het dan ook logisch dat ze bij mij wonen."

Grace kon er niets tegen in brengen. Hij had volledig gelijk.

"Die erfenis zit ik niet mee. En je hebt helemaal gelijk. Ik liet me even door mijn gevoelens voor ze leiden."

"Jerry? Geen bezwaar?"

"Nee vader. Ik ben je er zelfs dankbaar voor dat je het zo oplost. Er is niets dat je hiertoe verplicht."

Grace kijkt naar haar zoons.

"Wanneer zijn jullie eigenlijk jarig."

Voordat Samuel ze tegen kan houden zeggen ze als uit een mond,

"22 juni"

Met deze simpele vraag wist Grace haar bevallingsdatum.

Met een keiharde klap komt de vuist van Samuel op de tafel neer.

"Grace! Ik had je slimmer ingeschat!"

Grace zit met verdwaasde blik naar de jongens te kijken.

"Dan ben ik maar 3 maanden zwanger?"

Sammy probeert haar gerust te stellen.

"Dit keer hoeft het niet zo te zijn. Misschien is het wel helemaal niet nodig dat je ons zo snel al krijgt." Tommy vult hem aan.

"Ja, we hebben het verleden voor hun al veranderd. Best kans dat alles op natuurlijke weg verder gaat."

Samuel breekt in.

"Tommy, Sammy, einde discussie. Dit onderwerp wordt niet meer behandel waar Grace bij is!"

Hij kijkt naar Grace en ziet de duidelijke dreiging in haar ogen. Hij besluit op dat moment dat als ze mocht besluiten zijn existentie te beëindigen, dat ze dat doet voor de man die hij is, en niet voor de man die hij pretendeerde te zijn.

"Grace!" Met een dreigende blik kijkt hij Grace aan.

Hij daagde haar uit. Het was buigen of barsten.

Grace kijkt haar mentor strak aan.

Ze was woedend. Ze weet dat ze hem met één gedachte kon omtoveren tot een hoopje stof. Die realisatie bekoeld haar gedachtegang wat.

Waar was ze mee bezig? Ze had ontzettend veel aan deze man te danken. Hij had haar opvoeding grotendeels op zich genomen en het was bijzonder goed gelukt. Ze was hem dankbaar.

Nog even is ze boos, maar na een seconde is het is weg.

Ze hield van deze man als van haar vader. Ze kon hem geen kwaad aan doen. Onder geen enkele omstandigheid. Ze moest het hem hier en nu duidelijk maken dat hij niets van haar te vrezen had. Ze stond op en liep snel naar de plek waar hij zat. Ze zakt op haar knieën naast zijn stoel en slaat haar armen om hem heen terwijl haar hoofd op zijn dijbeen leunt.

"Het spijt me Samuel, kan je me nog een keer vergeven?"

Hij legde zijn hand op haar, haar.

"Grace, ik hou van je als van een dochter. Ik heb de beste bedoelingen met je. Natuurlijk kan ik je vergeven."

Gelukkig kijkt ze naar hem op.

"Als ik eerder had geweten dat ik je op deze manier murw had kunnen krijgen, had ik daar al jaren geleden gebruik van gemaakt."

Hij kijkt in haar lieve ondeugende ogen en komt tot de conclusie dat hij verkocht is. Hij buigt voorover en geeft haar en kus op haar voorhoofd en strijkt over haar, haar. De blik die hij Grace geeft is voor haar onbetaalbaar. Ze wist het zeker, deze man zou ze niets aan doen, zo lang ze leefde.

Iedereen aan tafel is vertederd door dit duidelijk vertoon van affectie. Tommy, Sammy en Jerry vroegen zich af waar deze man zich al die jaren had verstopt. En Dale kan alleen maar glimlachen om het geheel. Zijn Grace kon werkelijk toveren.


	21. De ringen

**Hoofdstuk 21 De ringen.**

Na het ontbijt ging iedereen naar zijn eigen kamers om nog wat slaap in te halen. Tommy en Sammy mochten, zolang zij geen eigen vertrekken hadden, verblijven in de kamer van hun grootmoeder. Dale ging naar zijn gastverblijf en Samuel trok zich weer terug in de bibliotheek.

Jerry en Grace hadden geen slaap, en waren naar de computerruimte gegaan.

Grace checkt eerst haar e-mail via web-mail en ziet dat er niets bijzonders is binnengekomen.

Vervolgens gaat ze net zoals Jerry surfen naar een geschikte locatie om in Las Vegas te trouwen.

Ze ziet over het beeldscherm van Jerry het ene witte kapelletje na het andere bloemige kapelletje langskomen. Ze had besloten dat 'zij' dat niet was. Burgerlijk alles in wit met bloemen, bah.

Ze wou wat anders, iets meer passends, iets met humor. Na enig zoeken blijf ze hangen op gothicweddings. Hoe meer ze er van ziet hoe vrolijker ze wordt. Dit was lachen.

Ze laat de site zien aan Jerry en hij surft naar de zelfde site.

Ook hij vindt het leuk en is wel voor een geintje te vangen.

"Weet je zeker dat we dan ook echt getrouwd zijn?"

"Net zo echt als in al die zoete kapelletjes. Je wordt in de echt verbonden door diegene die daar toe bevoegd is en alle papieren zijn net zo legitiem."

"Dit is echt cool. De ceremonie wordt voltrokken door 'de dood' of 'Dracula'.

Je vader zal er nu denk ik, wel over kunnen lachen na wat hij eerder met ons mee gemaakt heeft."

"Wil je vervolgens overnachten in 'The Gothic Room'?"

"Nee, weet je wat mij gaaf lijkt? Je krijg gratis een grote limousine te beschikking met chauffeur. We laten ons afzetten midden in de Nevada woestijn met de opdracht dat hij weg moet rijden. En vervolgens verdwijnselen we."

"Is dat niet een beetje hardvochtig? Hij komt zeker terug om te kijken waar we blijven en dan vindt hij niemand meer."

"Ja, of resten van ons!"

"Grace! Je bent vreselijk!" Maar hij moet toch om haar lachen.

"Moet je kijken, hier is een filmpje waar een paar dat getrouwd wordt."

"Nou als jij steeds zo zou giechelen was ik weg gelopen. Moet je kijken hoe serieus hij het neemt!"

"Die meneer die 'de dood' speelt is goed hè?"

"Je zou haast denken dat het een bijbaantje van Ikored is."

"Praat me er niet van. Weet je dat ik steeds vaker de indruk heb dat ik je gedachten hoor?"

"Daar heb ik ook last van. Zou het een gevolg van de ceremonie zijn?"

"Ik weet het niet. Maar het voelt niet vervelend."

"Je was vanochtend heel lief voor mijn vader Grace."

"Dat was wederzijds denk ik. Toen hij mij een kus op mijn voorhoofd gaf kon ik het bijna niet geloven. En die blik in zijn ogen. Een ding weet ik zeker. Mijn hart maakte toen een salto, en ik was zo gelukkig dat hij affectie voor mij heeft."

"Ik had het gevoel dat er letterlijk een machtsstrijd plaatsvond tussen jullie."

"Klopt, maar iets in mij veranderde door zijn uitdaging. En dat terwijl hij wéét dat hij niets tegen mij kan beginnen als ik zou besluiten om iets te doen." Met het uitspreken van die laatste zin worden haar woorden steeds zachter.

"Wat bedoel je Grace? Ben je nu sterker dan vader?"

"Niet alleen sterker Jerry. Ik heb het gevoel dat ik álles kan. Dat gevoel van macht is net een roes. Als ik niet oppas verlies ik mijzelf, en de doelen die we nastreven. Het is allemaal zo…" ze kan niet uit haar woorden komen. Jerry pakt haar hand en wacht af. Na enig gemijmer van Grace kijkt ze weer naar Jerry.

Jerry. Ze hield zó véél van Jerry.

"Ik heb het gevoel dat het allemaal zo onbeduidend is. Zo onbelangrijk. Maar mijn hersens zeggen. Het is wél belangrijk. Hier zijn allemaal mensen die van je houden en vreselijk veel om je geven. Zelfs Samuel." Jerry had het gevoel dat het openbare vertoon van affectie van zijn vader haar anker was op het moment.

"Ik ben jaloers op je Grace."

Grace begreep niets van zijn reactie.

"Hoe bedoel je dat?"

"Ik ben jaloers, niet negatief zoals afgunstig, maar wel jaloers op wat jij met mijn vader had vanochtend. Zelf heb ik dat nog nooit mogen ervaren. Maar ik heb er wel altijd naar verlangd."

Grace houdt zijn handen tussen die van haar en masseert ze zachtjes.

Na enig denken brengt ze de binnenkant van zijn linkerhand naar haar mond en geeft daar een heel lieve teder kust op. Er gaat een rilling door Jerry heen en ze moet glimlachen.

"Ik denk dat je hem voor het blok moet zetten. Het nadeel is dat je, je helemaal weerloos opstelt en dat hij daar maximaal misbruik van kan maken. Maar je moet er gewoon klaar voor zijn en het nemen zoals het komt. Jij hebt dan je best gedaan en hij kan er op reageren zoals hij wil. Het maakt niet uit. Jij bent verantwoordelijk voor je eigen gevoelens, en als ze niet beantwoord worden, is dat niet meer jou probleem. Je bent eerlijk en open geweest. Er valt jou niets meer te verwijten." Ze kijkt hem diep in de ogen. "Je bent niet verantwoordelijk voor zijn gedrag, alleen dat van jezelf."

Hij kijkt haar aan en weet niet of hij iets met haar advies moet doen of niet. Ze ziet hem twijfelen.

"Het maakt niet uit Jerry. Je hebt eigelijk niets te verliezen. Maar als je wint? Is je prijs geweldig, ik verzeker het je. Ik heb me bijna nog nooit zo gelukkig gevoeld als vanochtend toen hij me vertelde dat hij van me hield. Ik had nooit verwacht dat het zoveel uit zou maken."

"Wat bedoel je?"

"Ik was zó boos op hem vanochtend. Het had een haartje gescheeld of je was 'wees' geweest."

Ze laat deze uitspraak eerst even op hem inwerken.

"Maar hij daagde mij uit. Hij wist dat hij geen schijn van kans maakte. En toch liet hij het er op aankomen. Het was een keerpunt. Hij gaf mij een anker. Een anker van hoop. En ik heb het gepakt. En hij heeft mij beloond."

"En als hij je niet had beloond?"

"Ik had mijn beslissing al genomen, er kon hem niets meer overkomen. Ik hou van je vader Jerry." Ze begint te lachen.

"Of hij nu wil of niet!"

Jerry had het gevoel dat hij héél klein was in haar aanwezigheid. Maar het kon hem niet schelen. Als hij maar bij haar kon zijn.

* * *

Tommy en Sammy kijken uit het raam van de kamer waar ze mochten slapen.

"Lang geleden dat ik dit uitzicht heb mogen zien." Sammy slaakt een zucht en gaat in de vensterbank zitten terwijl Tommy uit het raam blijft staren.

"Zou opa Sam, oma erg missen?"

"Ik weet het niet, hij laat nooit iets van zijn emoties blijken."

"Vandaag wel."

"Ja, raar om te zien. Ik bedoel dat er toch gevoelens in die man zitten."

"En nog vreemder dat hij ze laat zien. Toen paps en mams uit ons leven verdwenen waren, moet hem helemaal verhard hebben."

"Dat hoeft dit keer niet te gebeuren Tom. Wij kunnen daar verandering in brengen."

"Ja, maar hoe?"

* * *

Samuel had een boek uit zijn omvangrijke bibliotheek gepakt en bladerde er een beetje doelloos in. Wat was er in vredesnaam gebeurt met Grace en Jerry tijdens de verbintenis. Hij kon niets vinden wat er ook maar op leek. Het liefst had hij Belial gevraagd om raad maar dat was niet mogelijk. Wat had hij ook al weer gezegd? Bij Jerry zag hij potentieel. Hij haalde zijn schouders op. Dat had hij al een paar keer over zichzelf horen zeggen. Maar wat zei hij over Grace?

Niets, hij had niets gezegd. Maar wat hij had gezien, heeft haar gered. Belial wou haar kinderen dat had hij gezegd toen hij zijn bloed kwijt was. Waren Tommy en Sammy demonen, en konden ze dit verbergen zodat hij het niet zou merken?

* * *

Dale was naar bed gegaan. Hij was uitgeput. Terwijl hij naar het plafon staart denkt hij terug aan zijn kleine Grace. Wat had hij een hoop gemist. Zijn kleine meid een heks!

* * *

Grace en Jerry hadden besloten om te trouwen bij Gothic Weddings in Las Vegas.

Jerry kijkt Grace aan.

"Heb je een datum in je hoofd?"

Ze begint te grijnzen.

"Wat dacht je van 1 april?"

"Ha, iedereen zal denken dat het een grap is. Wie trouwt er nu op 1 april?"

"Wat kan ons dat nou schelen, het gaat om dat papiertje."

"Ok, en wie worden onze getuigen?"

"Wat dacht je van Samuel, Dale, Sammy en Tommy?"

"Ik weet niet of pap daar voor te vangen is. Zie jij hem al in een smoking staan?"

"Jerry, we hebben het over Gothic Weddings. We kunnen daar in ons duisterste tenue aan komen zetten."

"Je vader ook in het zwart?"

"Ik vond hem er prachtig uitzien tijdens onze verbintenis. Dat zou hij zo weer kunnen dragen."

"Wou je er verder nog iemand bij hebben?"

"Nee, het moet een impulsieve daad lijken. Verder geen gasten."

"En we gaan allemaal in het zwart?"

"Ja hélemaal in het zwart."

* * *

Samuel sloeg zijn boek dicht. Hij zou toch niet zomaar een antwoord vinden op zijn vragen. Het werd tijd dat hij de speciale trouwringen voor Grace en Jerry tevoorschijn haalde.

Met een ingewikkelde beweging richting een van zijn boekenkasten veranderde deze in een deur.

Achter deze deur bevond zich een laboratorium. Diverse dingen stonden te pruttelen en te druppen. Achterin stond een grote zware kast. De kast was zo betoverd dat hij alleen hij hem kon openen. Hij legde zijn hand op de deurknop, en de kast moest even nadenken wat hij zou doen. Na een seconden of tien liet de kast Samuel zijn deur openen.

Op een van de vele planken stond een zwartglimmend kistje. In dit kistje zaten twee identieke ringen met als enige verschil de maten van de ring en de steen.

De ringen waren van een heel bijzonder soort platina gemaakt wat het metaal een duistere glans gaf, en verzonken in het midden lag een prachtige roosvormige geslepen zwarte diamant.

Ze waren zo betoverd dat als de ring aan de vinger geschoven werd ze een tikkeltje te groot was. Maar zodra ze op haar plaats zat zich perfect aanpaste aan de maat van de vinger.

Samuel wist dat Jerry en Grace niet waren gaan slapen en hij ging met het kistje naar de entertainment ruimte.

Hij vond het paar op de gemakkelijke bank. Ze zaten tv te kijken. Nou eigelijk meer te zappen. Als hij ergens een hekel aan had was het dergelijk gezap.

"Jerry?"

"Hé, pap?"

"Zou je de tv uit willen doen."

Gehoorzaam floept het scherm op zwart.

Als Samuel dichterbij komt zien ze dat hij een zwart kistje bij zich heeft. Hij ging zitten en zette het kistje voor hun neus neer op de lage salontafel.

"Mijn huwelijksgeschenk aan jullie."

Jerry en Grace tillen samen voorzichtig de deksel op van het kistje. Als de ringen in zicht komen kunnen ze haast hun ogen er niet vanaf houden. Ze waren prachtig.

Grace pakt voorzichtig de kleinere versie uit het zacht velours.

"Samuel, ze zijn prachtig. Dankjewel."

Jerry pakte de andere ring.

"Volgens mij zijn ze een beetje te groot."

Samuel wuift bemoedigend.

"Probeer ze maar eens aan."

Grace schoof de ring aan haar rechter ringvinger en ze voelde hoe hij zich aanpaste. Blij verrast kijkt ze naar de ring aan haar hand en vervolgens naar Samuel.

"O, Samuel. Hij is prachtig." Ze springt op van de bank en omhelst haar schoonvader.

Jerry schoof zijn ring aan zijn vinger en merkte wat er gebeurde. Dit was een prachtig stukje magie. Als hij hem weer van zijn vinger wil halen voelt hij hoe na enig aandrang de ring weer wat ruimer wordt en makkelijk van zijn vinger schuift.

Hij ziet hoe Grace zijn vader eindelijk los laat en aan zijn voeten op de grond gaat zitten. Ze beweegt haar hand zodat het licht er op verschillende manieren op valt. Hij richt zijn blik nu op zijn vader en ontmoet zijn blik.

"Dankjewel vader, ze zijn geweldig."

"Graag gedaan Jerry. Wees er zuinig op kinderen ze zijn heel bijzonder."

Jerry kijkt vragend zijn vader aan.

"Nee ik zeg niets. Daar komen jullie vanzelf wel achter." Met een brede grijns leunt Samuel achterover.

Jerry schuift de ring weer aan zijn vinger en de ring paste zich weer aan. Jerry had de nijging om de ring af en aan te doen, als een kind dat de lichtschakelaar voor het eerst ontdekt had.


	22. Demonen? Waar!

**Hoofdstuk 22 Demonen? Waar!**

Jerry kijkt naar Grace en denkt aan zijn moeder.

"Jammer dat mam er niet meer is, ik mis haar."

Samuel kijkt bedenkelijk naar zijn zoon.

"Ik mis haar ook."

Dit was de eerste keer dat Jerry zijn vader het hoorde uitspreken. Als hij naar zijn vader kijkt ziet hij hoe hij naar zijn ring zit te kijken. Een ring van hetzelfde materiaal en een nog grotere diamant.

"Waar is mam haar ring gebleven pap?

"Ze is hier bij die van mij aan mijn vinger. Deze ring is een samenvoeging."

Jerry kijkt naar de ring aan zijn vinger en dan naar die van Grace.

Grace laat haar hand zakken.

"Ik wou dat ik mijn moeder kon herinneren." Ze zat nog steeds aan de voeten van Samuel.

Samuel steekt zijn hand uit en legt deze op haar schouder.

"Met de magische mogelijkheden die je nu hebt kan je, je vroegste herinneringen oproepen van je moeder."

Grace sluit haar ogen en ziet het eerste levensjaar langskomen in telegramstijl. Ze begint te glimlachen.

Jerry ziet hoe haar ogen onder haar oogleden bewegen.

Plotseling doet Grace haar ogen open.

"Mijn moeder was ook een heks!"

Samuel laat haar los.

"Hoe is ze verdwenen Grace?"

"Ik kan het niet zien."

Samuel legt weer zijn hand op de schouder van Grace.

"Probeer het nog een keer Grace. Realiseer je dat er geen grenzen zijn aan je kunnen."

Grace sluit weer haar ogen.

Jerry kijkt geboeid toe. Wat was hier gaande?

Grace opent haar ogen. Met een verslagen blik kijkt Grace naar haar schoonvader.

"Ze leeft nog."

"Je hebt haar gevonden?"

"Nee."

Samuel kijkt verslagen naar zijn momenteel bijna almachtige schoondochter.

"Misschien later."

"Ja, misschien. Weet je dat paps zich nooit heeft laten scheiden? Tot op de dag van vandaag laat hij ruimte tot haar terugkomst."

"Ik weet het. Toen je twee jaar oud was en je eerst magische stapjes had gezet zag ik het in zijn ogen."

"Als ik haar zelfs nu, op dit moment, niet kan vinden. Waar zou ze dan in vredesnaam kunnen zijn?"

"Ik weet het ook niet Grace. Ik wou dat ik je kon helpen."

* * *

Sammy en Tommy worden naast elkaar wakker op het bed van hun grootmoeder.

Sammy kijkt naar Tommy.

"Ik heb een gevoel van jetlag."

"Wat bedoel je?"

"Het gevoel van dat de tijd niet klopt en de plaats en ik weet niet precies. De tijd!"

"We kunnen niet terug, dat weet je."

"Ja, maar ik weet het niet, er is iets dat we nu kunnen doen wat de toekomst van …..de kinderen van Grace kan veranderen."

"Ik weet wat je bedoeld. We moeten ophouden om onszelf te vereenzelvigen met de kleintjes die nu groeien in mams."

"Dat zijn wij niet."

"Nee, en ze zullen het nooit worden ook. Hoop ik."

"Nee. Als we dat kunnen voorkomen zullen we dat niet laten."

Met deze uitspraak slaat de tweeling met de handen tegen elkaar in de lucht, ten teken dat ze het eens zijn.

* * *

Jerry kijkt bedenkelijk naar de ring aan zijn vinger.

"Waarom kan ik me niet herinneren dat ik een broer had vader?"

Daar was hij dan. De onvermijdelijke vraag waar Samuel al zo lang bang voor was.

"Ik heb je geheugen aangepast."

"Waarom?"

Samuel reageert niet direct op de vraag van zijn zoon. Grace kijkt naar hem.

"Ik kan dat eenvoudig herstellen als je dat wilt Samuel."

"Nee! Sorry Grace maar ik denk dat, dat niet verstandig is."

"Weet je het heel zeker, kleine moeite?"

Jerry wordt het nu te veel. Zitten ze daar over hem te praten alsof hij er niet bij is!

"Lijkt eerder iets wat ik zou moeten beslissen dacht ik zo."

Samuel slaakt een zucht.

"Sorry zoon, in dit geval kan je dat niet. Niet zolang je niet weet wat er gebeurt is. En zodra je dat weet kan je niet meer terug."

Grace staat op en gaat naast haar mentor zitten.

"Laat mij het dan eerst zien. Kan ik misschien helpen om een beslissing te nemen."

"Kan je dat? Ik bedoel mijn geheugen zo gedetailleerd afscannen zonder dat je op dingen stuit die je niet wilt zien?"

"Ik kijk alleen naar wat je me vrijwillig aanbied. Verder niet."

Samuel heeft ernstige twijfels of dit wel verstandig is.

Jerry kijkt verlangend naar zijn vader.

"Geef me een kans pap?"

"Er gaat héél veel verdriet gepaard met deze herinneringen Jerry."

"Zoals?"

"Hoe hij is overleden en alles wat er aan vooraf is gegaan dat het zover is gekomen."

"Cryptischer had je het niet kunnen zeggen."

Grace krijgt een onheilspellend gevoel. Ze kan bijna voelen wat Samuel tegen houdt om op haar voorstel in te gaan. Samuel kijkt in haar ogen en ziet daar dat ze een vermoeden heeft wat er gebeurt zou kunnen zijn. Grace pakt zijn handen.

"Ik beloof je dat ik je niet zal haten Sam. Vergeet niet, ik kijk niet van de buitenkant tegen je herinneringen aan maar van binnen uit. Dus ook alle emoties en gedachteprocessen."

"Ben je daar emotioneel stabiel genoeg voor?"

"Ja, zeker weten."

Na nog enige aarzeling stemt Samuel toe.

"Ok. Hoe pakken we dit aan?"

Nu was Grace de leraar en Samuel de leerling.

"Goed, ik houd je handen vast. Je doet je ogen dicht en begint bij de eerste herinnering die relevant is voor het hele proces. Daar pak ik het op en volg de rode draad die je in je geheugen uitrolt. Gewoon ontspannen."

Grace had zijn handen beet en liet haar hoofd ontspannen hangen. Samuel deed zijn ogen dicht en begon.

Hij begon bij twee baby's. Het waren Jerremya en Joshua. Ze volgt hun jeugd en alles wat broers met elkaar uithalen. Samuel was erg streng. Menig gebroken bot en tand door de lip tussen de jongens. Vaak ruzie tot bloedens toe. Joshua was vaak de boosdoener en hoe ouder hij wordt hoe gemener. Brandwonden, oogletsel, schaafwonden, blauwe plekken. Nu kwam er een incident dat Jerry bijna zijn leven kostte. Joshua was een intens gemeen en sadistisch jongetje.

Dierenmishandeling kwam ook nog om de hoek. Ze ziet een kat stuiptrekken en dood gaan.

Ze voelt emoties van vertwijfeling en woede.

Nu staat Joshua tegen zijn moeder te gillen. Ze staan boven aan de trap. De volgende beelden doen haar adem stokken. Jerry's moeder vliegt achteruit en stuitert de lange trap af. Ze komt met een misselijkmakende klap op de stenen vloer terecht. Samuel buigt zich over haar en ziet alleen nog een paar levenloze ogen. Een paar meter daarvandaan staat kleine Jerry. Samuel wordt overspoeld door woede. Alle remmen gaan los. De zwarte schim schiet op Joshua af en het kleine jongetje is in een oogwenk net zo dood als zijn moeder.

Langer dan dit kan Crace het niet meer vol houden. De tranen van verdriet stromen over haar wangen. Ze laat voorzichtig Samuel's handen los en kijkt in een paar verslagen donkere ogen. Het verdriet zit heel diep. Ze slaat haar armen om hem heen en houdt hem vast zoals hij dat eerder met haar gedaan had toen zij zo'n verdriet had.

"Het was een heel begrijpelijke en naar mijn mening gerechtvaardigde reactie Samuel. Ik ben van mening dat Jerry dit eerst moet zien voordat hij zijn eigen herinneringen terug ziet." Als ze hem weer los laat ziet ze berusting.

"Zal ik Jerry laten zien wat je mij net hebt laten zien?"

Hij knikt instemmend.

* * *

Boven in de kamer van Jerry's moeder liggen de tweeling op het grote bed te mopperen.

"Au, dit is nog erger dan ik me kan herinneren."

Tommy is ook van slag.

"Wat is er nu weer aan de hand met mams."

"Ik wou dat het ophield."

"Hier nog iemand."

Tommy staat op.

"Kom op ik ga er heen, dit is niet vol te houden."

"Wacht ik ga mee."

De tweeling probeerden op de snelste manier op magische wijze bij hun moeder te komen maar ze stuiteren terug op een barrière.

Ze staan weer in de slaapkamer.

De jongens zetten het nu op een lopen om zo snel mogelijk bij haar te komen.

Als ze bij de deur van de entertainment ruimte komen is deze stevig magisch afgesloten.

Grace had er voor gezorgd dat niemand hen kon storen. En dat was maar goed ook. De jongens hadden niets te zoeken bij dit geheel.

Tommy bonst op de deur.

"Mam! Hou daar alsjeblieft mee op we worden er hier helemaal gek van."

Als ze dit hoort realiseert ze zich de emoties, die deze jongens nu moeten voelen.

"Sorry jongens ik zal er iets aan doen, maar we willen niet meer gestoord worden Ok?"

Als uit een mond horen ze hoe de tweeling hiermee instemt.

Grace concentreert zich en vindt de onzichtbare lijnen die naar de twee grote jongens lopen. Ze neemt een onomkeerbare beslissing, maar is er van overtuigd dat dit goed was. Ze moest ze toch een keer los laten, waarom nu niet. En in gedachten knipt ze de lijnen door.

Tommy en Sammy kijken elkaar verschrikt aan. De verbinding met hun moeder was weg!

Ze konden niets meer voelen. Zelfs niet of ze er nog was of niet.

Grace neemt de handen van Jerry nu in die van haar.

"Ben je er klaar voor?"

"Ja. Je kan beginnen."

"Doe je ogen dicht en denk aan je vader. Laat de gebeurtenissen en emoties over je heen vloeien."

Samuel ziet hoe aan het einde van de herinneringen Jerry zijn gezicht vertrekt in verdriet.

Grace neemt nu hem in haar armen om te troosten. Ze laat hem rustig uithuilen.

Als Jerry wat gekalmeerd is kijkt ze hem diep in zijn ogen. Ze hield zo veel van hem. Ze wou dat wat ze nu ging doen niet hoefde te doen. Maar de herinneringen waren van hem en hij moest er weer toegang toe krijgen. Ze pakt weer zijn handen en laat haar hoofd rustig hangen. Alle onderdrukte herinneringen komen in een sneltreinvaart weer beschikbaar.

Als ze Jerry's handen los laat trillen ze helemaal.

Grace heft de privacy bescherming op en de deur kan weer open.

Met een grote klap slaat deze open en de tweeling vliegt naar binnen. Als ze zien dat hun moeder ongedeerd op de bank zit, kalmeren ze. Maar ze konden haar nog steeds niet voelen!

Tommy ploft naast haar neer en prikt met een vinger in haar arm.

"Sammy? Ze is er, maar ze is er niet."

Sammy deed nu hetzelfde. Grace kijkt geamuseerd naar de twee pubers.

"Jullie zijn groot genoeg om op eigen benen te staan jongens. Ik heb de link verbroken."

Sammy kijkt Tommy aan.

"Wist jij dat, dat kon?"

"Ik weet dat het eigenlijk niet kan. Het is een zwartbloed link. Die kan je niet verbreken. Denk ik." Tommy twijfelde.

"Jongens, waar hebben jullie het over. Jullie vader en ik hebben een dergelijke link. Maar jullie niet met mij."

"Jawel mams, tijdens de ceremonie hebben wij ook bloed gedeponeerd. Daarom moesten we groeien zodat wel elk een druppeltje hadden dat we konden missen.

Tommy kijkt Sammy hoopvol aan.

"Als ze dit kan, kan ze misschien ook…"

"Ik wil die macht niet kwijt broer!"

"Bedenk wat we er tot nu toe aan gehad hebben."

"Zat, naar mijn mening. Heb je gezien hoe we Belail weg gebonjourd hebben. En hoe we Ikored hebben vernietigd?"

Samuel staat op en kijkt met een donkere blik naar Sam en Tom.

"Was mijn vermoeden dus toch juist?"

Sammy kijkt uitdagend in de ogen van zijn grootvader.

"Het verbaast me dat je het nog een vermoeden noemt. Toen wij geboren waren wist je het direct."

"Er zit een foutje in je redenering Sammy. Jullie zijn nog niet geboren."

"O ja, dat is ook zo. Stom."

"Kan je me een percentage noemen?"

Sammy kijkt Tommy aan. Die haalt zijn schouders op.

"Honderd procent zou ik zeggen. Wat denk jij Sammy."

"Minstens! En dan de rest nog."

Grace begint het te dagen.

"Willen jullie beweren volbloed demonen te zijn?"

Tommy en Sammy doen een paar stappen achteruit en verbergen hun handen achter hun rug.

"Mams bedenkt dat we al 'geklopt' hadden vóór dat jij je dreigement uitgesproken had."

"Ja het heeft nu geen nut meer om onze handen te laten verdwijnen."

"En bedenk dat jij en pap er niet meer waren om ons te helpen."

"We hadden constant ruzie toen we klein waren. Heftig ruzie."

"Opa had ons niet meer in de hand en toen kwam Belail met een oplossing. Hij wist hoe wij een meer harmonisch bestaan konden krijgen maar dat had een prijs."

"Dát, of een van ons had het niet overleefd."

"Ja en opa heeft er voor gezorgd dat wij na die tijd niet willoos aan Belail waren overgeleverd."

Grace kon het bijna niet geloven, maar ze moest wel.

Jerry kijkt nu naar de twee identieke jongens hoe ze gebroederlijk naast elkaar staan in een poging een front te vormen tegen hun moeder.

Hij kon nu alle ellende die hij met zijn eigen broer had meegemaakt herinneren en daar werd hij niet vrolijk van. Hij kijkt naar Sammy en Tommy en een gevoel van saamhorigheid overspoeld hem. Hij loopt op ze af en omarmd ze allebei super stevig.

"Het spijt me dat ik er niet was jongens. Maar ik ben trots op jullie. Jullie hebben het wél gered samen."

Dankbaar omarmen Tommy en Jerry hun vader.

Samuel raakt nu Grace haar arm even aan.

"Zo onwaarschijnlijk is het niet. Jullie hebben allebei demonenbloed geabsorbeerd bij de verbintenis."

Ze kijkt op naar haar mentor.

"Wat moet ik nu doen Samuel?"

"Ik denk gewoon van ze houden Grace. Je hebt de verbinding verbroken met ze. Stel je nu eens voor dat je, je hele leven een innige connectie met iemand hebt en dat contact is opeens weg. Je zou in een diep gat vallen."

Grace denkt na en er gaat een belletje rinkelen.

"Hoe kan ik een connectie hebben met ze als ik dood ben?"

"Sterk punt. Daar had ik nog niet aan gedacht. Ze verzwijgen iets voor ons. Dat gevoel heb ik al sinds ze zijn opgedoken. En ik ben bang dat ik nu weet wat het is."

Als Jerry zijn zoons los laat staat Samuel dicht bij het paar.

"Jongens, het kan me niet schelen wat jullie zijn en hoe het gebeurt is, jullie zijn mijn kleinkinderen en ik hou van jullie."

En met die woorden neemt hij ze in zijn sterke armen. Enigszins blij verrast omarmen ze hun opa terug. Samuel neemt de proef op de som.

"Het is maar goed dat op dit moment jullie vader en moeder nog geen demonen zijn hè jongens?"

Hij gebruikte weer zijn waarheidstrekkerij, en hij had succes.

"Ja opa Sam, gelukkig wel."

Het kwam weer als uit een mond.

Samuel trekt zich wat terug uit de omarming en ziet twee geschrokken paar ogen.

"Sorry jongens, ik moest het weten."

Jerry en Grace waren wit weggetrokken. Samuel voelde zich plotseling heel erg moe en oud.


	23. Emoties

**Hoofdstuk 23 Emoties**

Dale wordt wakker en heeft honger. Het is bijna zes uur.

Hij gaat uitgebreid onder de douche en kleed zich aan. Zou er al iets te eten zijn?

Hij komt zijn kamer uit en kijkt om zich heen. Even oriënterend loopt hij de trap af richting de eetkamer. Niemand

Als hij de eetkamer verlaat staat daar James.

"Iedereen is in de entertainmentruimte Heer Dale."

Dale trekt een wenkbrauw op."

" 'Heer' Dale? Wat is er veranderd sinds ik je laatst heb gezien James?"

"Neemt u me niet kwalijk als ik u in het verleden niet met voldoende respect heb bejegend. Maar naar mijn bescheiden mening is uw aanwezigheid, uw invloed en uw wijsheid enorm belangrijk voor de mensen waar ik om geef. Men hoeft niet magisch te zijn om wijsheid te bezitten."

"Dankjewel voor het compliment James. Ik zal kijken of ik de entertainment ruimt kan vinden."

"Als u wenst wil ik u de entertainment ruimte wel wijzen?"

"Graag James. Wat ik me afvraag, is jou naam ook anders dan James?"

"Ja Heer Dale, mijn werkelijke naam is Peter."

"Ok Peter. Ik volg de leider."

En met die woorden volgt Dale de butler van Samuel.

Als Dale de entertainment binnen komt treft hij de hele meute aan. Jerry en Grace staan dicht bij elkaar en Samuel laat net de tweeling los. Ook de tweeling ziet er geschokt uit.

Met een zucht gaat Dale zitten.

"Vertel, wat heb ik gemist?"

Iedereen gaat zitten en verteld zijn verhaal. Als Samuel met zijn verhaal het hek sluit kijkt Dale naar zijn meisje.

"Ik heb het gevoel dat jij het verloop van de toekomst van je kinderen nog aanzienlijk kan veranderen. Het is alleen zaak te achterhalen wat het sleutel onderdeel is van het probleem."

Grace omarmd haar vader.

"Ik ben zo blij dat je ons niet veroordeeld op wat we zijn of zouden kunnen worden."

"Lieve schat, al zou je de duivel in hoogsteigen persoon worden, ben ik altijd nog je vader. Ik hou van je. Onvoorwaardelijk. En iedereen waar jij van houdt hoort er automatisch bij. Ik wou dat ik destijds open genoeg was geweest, toen Samuel voor je kwam, te accepteren dat er meer is dan wat ik voor normaal aanzag."

Hij kijkt naar de jongens.

"Je hebt sowieso al een keer, twee geweldige mensen op de wereld gezet."

Hij kijkt naar haar buik.

"Met de hulp van de mensen in deze ruimte, gaat het je zeker nog een keer lukken."

Grace is zo blij met zijn positieve instelling dat ze zich niet meer in kan houden.

"Mam leeft nog paps."

Dale kijkt haar niet begrijpend aan. De mededing dringt niet echt door.

"Ik weet het zeker paps, mam leeft nog."

Met een serene blik kijkt hij zijn dochter aan.

"Dat weet ik lieverd."

Grace is volledig van haar apropos.

"Maar hoe weet je dat? Ik heb het zelf nog maar net ontdekt?"

"Als je heel veel van iemand houdt lieverd, is het niet moeilijk om in iemand te blijven geloven."

Grace laat een traan over haar wang rollen.

"Maar ik kan haar niet vinden paps. Ik voel dat ze leeft maar ik kan haar domweg niet lokaliseren. "

"Vraag maar aan Jerry moppie. Het axioma van elke detective is vast gelegd door de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. De schrijver van Sherlock Holmes. Als er maar één antwoord over blijft, hoe onwaarschijnlijk ook, kan dat alleen maar het juiste antwoord zijn."

Grace kijkt haar vader aan alsof ze hem voor de eerste keer ziet.

"Mam is je ware liefde paps. Zoals Jerry die van mij is. Ik zal alles wat binnen mijn macht ligt in het werk stellen om er achter te komen wat er met mam is gebeurt. Wist je dat zij ook een heks is?"

"Nee moppie, dat is nieuw voor me. Maar het verklaard denk ik jou magische vaardigheden."

Met een vragende blik op Samuel.

Samuel knikt bemoedigend.

Dale geeft Grace een flinke knuffel.

"Als je haar vindt, wil je haar vertellen dat ik nog steeds heel veel van haar hou."

"Als ik haar vindt pap, kan je haar dat zelf vertellen."

Dale heeft daar zo zijn twijfels over, maar houdt ten opzichte van Grace zijn mond.

Samuel kijkt met respect naar Dale. Hij had zeker geen rooskleurig beeld over het verdwijnen van zijn vrouw.

James kwam binnen en kondigt de avondmaaltijd aan. Hij memoreert tevens dat er weer geen middagmaaltijd is genuttigd. De hele groep mensen gaat naar de eetkamer.

Als het voorgerecht wordt opgediend kijken Jerry, Grace, Samuel en Dale afwachtend naar Tommy en Sammy. Het was weer de soep van Jerry's moeder.

Als de soep is genuttigd, met de nodige hilariteit, wordt er serieus en saamhorig gedineerd.

James (Peter) ziet met genoegen hoe de groep gezamenlijk de maaltijd nuttigt hij kan een glimlach niet onderdrukken. Als beloning geeft hij iedereen een chocolade mousse toetje.

Als de maaltijd over is komt James nog even informeren of hij nog iets kan betekenen voor de mensen die hij had bediend.

Grace staat op van de tafel en omarmd James.

"Ik ben je enorm dankbaar voor wat je gedaan hebt voor mijn nu volwassen zoons Peter."

Bij het horen van zijn naam smelt hij in haar armen. Hij weet dat zij op dat moment het machtigste wezen in deze ruimte is. Vereerd neemt hij haar dankbetuiging in ontvangst.

Als ze hem los laat kijkt ze hem guitig aan.

"Kom je ook op onze trouwerij?"

Deze vraag kwam onverwacht voor Peter de voorzienigheiddemon. Na een paar seconden vindt hij echter zijn vooruitziende blik weer terug.

"Ik denk dat het zelfs verstandig is dat ik aanwezig ben. Interessante locatie."

"Maar we hebben nog niemand verteld waar we trouwen?"

Er komt een brede grijns op Peters gezicht en Grace snapt het.

"O ja, was ik even vergeten dat je in de toekomst kan kijken. Met die gave had je ons hier en daar eigenlijk wel eens kunnen waarschuwen voor de dingen die komen gaan."

"Dat kan helaas niet Meesteres. De toekomst is constant in beweging. Bijvoorbeeld uw uitnodiging net heeft weer een verandering teweeg gebracht."

Grace kijkt bedenkelijk in Peter zijn ogen.

"Ik snap het. Wat heb je het liefst dat ik je noem. Peter of James."

"James graag Meesteres. Het is beter dat zo weinig mogelijk mensen je werkelijke naam weten als je een demon bent."

"Ja natuurlijk. Sorry was ik even vergeten."

"Dat geeft niet Meesteres, u bent nog niet perfect."

En met die vreemde opmerking kon ze het doen.

Als Grace weer gaat zitten zit iedereen haar verwachtingsvol aan te kijken.

"Wat?"

Iedereen behalve Jerry begint te praten. Grace steekt haar handen in de lucht.

"Ho, ho, ho. Niet allemaal tegelijk. Kom maar mee dan zullen we jullie laten zien wat we uitgezocht hebben."

Als iedereen in de computerruimte achter een pc zit, laat Grace zien naar welke plek ze moeten surfen om hun keuze te bekijken.

Sammy rolt naar Tommy.

"Weet je nog hoe we vroeger al die virussen op deze machine hebben zitten maken?"

"Ja, dat was lachen man. Zou jij nog weten hoe het moet?"

"Geen probleem, stamp er zo weer eentje inelkaar."

"Opa Dale zijn computerbedrijf dat antivirus software maakte kon het op het laatst niet meer bijbenen."

"Dat 'Don Corleone' virus wat we gemaakt hebben heeft ze de genade klap gegeven."

Dale was rustig wat dichterbij de tweeling gerold.

"En wat zou ik nu moeten doen om te voorkomen dat jullie dat bedrijf weer om zeep gaan helpen?"

De tweeling kijkt schuldig naar hun grootvader.

Tommy heeft een ingeving.

"Je zou ons in dienst kunnen nemen als programmeurs?"

Dale begint te lachen.

"Ja dat lijkt mij een logische oplossing. Jullie zijn aangenomen."

Vol enthousiasme omarmen de jongens elkaar en de pc waar ze aan zitten valt uit. Er is duidelijk een brandlucht te ruiken. Dale kijkt streng naar de twee.

"Dat moeten jullie natuurlijk niet te vaak doen."

"Sorry opa Dale."

"We waren even vergeten"

"dat deze computers"

"nog niet beschermd zijn"

Dale kijkt geïnteresseerd naar de tweeling.

"Dus het is mogelijk om techniek tegen magie te beschermen?"

Tommy en Sammy kijken elkaar aan. Het is Tommy die antwoord.

"Ja, maar nu nog niet. Is nog niet uitgevonden."

"Wie gaat het dan uitvinden?"

"Dat zeg ik niet."

"Ach, kom op Tommy het kan toch helemaal geen kwaad om te vertellen 'wie' het gaat uitvinden?"

"Hoe weet je dat ik Tommy ben?"

"Je lijkt het meeste op Grace."

"Dat kan niet, we zijn identiek."

"Maar daar hadden we het niet over. Je veranderd bewust het onderwerp van gesprek."

"Ja."

"Je bent net zo eigenwijs als je moeder Tom."

"Ja."

Even later zitten ze allemaal gezellig in de zithoek. Jerry had muziek aangedaan.

Samuel kijkt het groepje rond en komt tot de conclusie dat er nog iemand mist.

Op dat moment komt James binnen. Samuel wijst naar nog een open plekje op de bank.

"Kom er even bij zitten James. We gaan het huwelijk plannen en aangezien je uitgenodigd bent vind ik dat je er bij hoort."

"Dank u wel Meester."

"Goed. Jerry en Grace hebben een ludieke locatie gevonden om te trouwen dacht ik zo. Jerry heeft al even met ze gebeld en een afspraak gemaakt voor dederde dag van de maand april.

Dat is aankomende zondag over een week. In deze week moeten we alles recht breien ten opzichte van John Meisters. Grace is het nog mogelijk om zijn geheugen zo aan te passen dat hij alleen maar bij Dale geweest is om hem af te persen en verder niet?"

"Je bedoelt dat hij zich Jerry en mij niet kan herinneren?"

"Precies."

"Lijkt me niet een groot probleem. Zal ik dat nu doen?"

"Nee dat kost op dit moment te veel tijd. Ik wil eerst alle dingen bespreken voordat we aan de slag gaan."

"O maar dat kost niet zo veel tijd hoor."

Grace deed haar ogen dicht en 5 seconden later weer open.

"Klaar."

Iedereen zit verbijsterd naar Grace te kijken.

"Wat?"

Samuel kijkt Grace strak aan.

"Heb je net op afstand zijn geheugen aangepast?"

"Ja, leek mij de snelste oplossing."

"Het is niet zo vanzelfsprekend als jij dat nu doet laten lijken Grace. Hou je er wel rekening mee dat deze macht die je nu bezit straks weer weg is?"

"Maar natuurlijk Samuel dat realiseer ik me heel goed."

"Ok. Goed. Het voordeel dat het geheugen van John nu aangepast is, is dat Grace weer naar haar werk kan en Jerry zijn werk als detective voort kan zetten. Nog een voordeel is dat Dale, John zijn geld kan geven."

Dale geloofd zijn oren niet.

"Hoe bedoel je? Ik ben helemaal niet van plan hem geld te geven."

"Het is noodzakelijk voor wat ik met hem van plan ben. Ik wil dat hij gewoon zijn gang verder gaat en ons uiteindelijk naar zijn bronnen leid. We moeten weten wie er allemaal nog meer in dit spel mee spelen."

"Weet je wel om hoeveel geld het gaat Sam?"

"Ik gok een aanzienlijk bedrag."

"Een miljoen dollar Sam!"

"Als dat een probleem voor je is krijg je het geld wel van mij."

Grace komt tussen beide.

"Hoe heb ik de aanslag overleefd?"

"John heeft gezegd dat hij zeker wist dat jij en Jerry zich in het appartement bevonden toen de bom af ging. Hij weet dat Jerry magisch is maar niet dat Grace dat is. Jerry moet John er dus van overtuigen dat hij Grace gered heeft."

Nu onderbreekt Jerry hem.

"En hoe wist ik dat er een bom in het appartement was?"

"De katten van Grace. Die hebben je verraden dat er iets mis was. Je kon nog net een transportsleutel maken voor Grace, de katten en jezelf."

"Klinkt aannemelijk."

"En dan nu een minder leuke zaak om af te handelen."

Samuel laat even een stilte vallen.

"De bomlegger moet geëlimineerd worden. Waarschijnlijk heeft hij of zij gezien dat Jerry en Grace niet via de voordeur binnen zijn gekomen. Om te voorkomen dat deze informatie nog bij John terecht komt moet de persoon uit de weg geruimd worden."

Grace steekt haar hand op en doet haar ogen weer open.

"Ook geregeld."

Dale kijkt zijn dochter geschokt aan. Had zij net een moord gepleegd?

"Grace, je hebt toch niet net iemand vermoord?"

"Nee natuurlijk niet. Maar wel het geheugen aangepast, leek mij minder rompslomp."

Samuel kijkt bewonderend naar Grace.

"Dat is natuurlijk ook een oplossing. Goed gedaan Grace. Hopelijk heeft de bomlegger?"

"Ja het is een man Samuel."

"Ok, hopelijk heeft de bomlegger niet nog meer bommen gelegd die nog af kunnen gaan. Grace als jij Jerry kan vertellen wie het is, kan Jerry nagaan of er nog gevaar dreigt voor Dale."

"Hij heeft verder geen bommen geplaatst. Ik heb zijn geheugen eerst even gescand voor ik het gedeeltelijk heb aangepast."

Samuel maakt zich bezorgd, dit begon uit de hand te lopen met Grace.

"Grace? Verder nog iets dat je wil doen zonder enig overleg?"

Grace kijkt in de behoedzame blik van Samuel en ziet wat hem beweegt om zo te reageren.

"Sorry Samuel, ik liet me even gaan. Het zal niet meer voorkomen."

"Dankjewel Grace. Goed, daarmee kan Dale weer naar huis. Maar eerst moet hij een alibi hebben voor zijn afwezigheid dit weekeinde. En waarom hij niet wist wat er met het appartement van zijn dochter is gebeurt."

Dale antwoord.

"Ik kan een geheime bespreking gehad hebben. Dan weet niemand waar ik ben, en mijn mobile telefoon zet ik vaak ook uit."

"Is dat waarschijnlijk dat een belangrijke zakenman als jij helemaal niet bereikbaar is?"

"Ik heb het wel vaker gedaan in het verleden. En ik heb capabele zakenwaarnemers genoeg om in een crisis situatie de zaken af te handelen."

Samuel neemt weer het voortouw.

"Daarmee komen we weer bij Grace. Als de dochter van Dale die een aanslag heeft overleefd door de hulp van Jerry moet je geheugen zogenaamd aangepast worden door Jerry want als dreuzel mag je niet weten wat Jerry is. Dat je hem ooit ontmoet hebt wist hij ook. Daarmee is Grace de dochter veilig. Alleen nog een verklaring voor haar amnesie met betrekking tot de bomaanslag."

Jerry komt met een idee.

"We kunnen er voor zorgen dat ze in het ziekenhuis beland met een buil op haar hoofd."

"Goed plan, dan moet ze vandaag nog uit het ziekenhuis gehaald worden door Dale. Zodra Dale aankomt op het vliegveld?" Dale knikt goedkeurend

"Zodra hij is geland mag zijn mobile weer aan en wordt hij op de hoogte gesteld van het feit dat zijn dochter in het ziekenhuis ligt. Vervolgens neem je haar mee naar huis."

Dale knikt weer. Opeens bedenkt hij iets.

"Wat ik me nu afvraag is. Waarom is die bom in Grace haar woning zo snel tot ontploffing gebracht?"

Het Grace die antwoord.

"John had afgesproken dat hij zou bellen naar de bomlegger als zijn afpersing gelukt was. Voor de veiligheid had hij opdracht gegeven dat als hij niet zou bellen de aanslag gewoon gepleegd moest worden. En aangezien wij er voor gezorgd hebben dat hij niet kón bellen is de aanslag volgens afspraak doorgegaan."

Nu was het Jerry die met een vraag zat.

"Als dat zo is dan moet die bom er al langer gezeten hebben en alleen maar te detoneren zijn geweest door een extern signaal. En pap hoe wist jij zo snel dát er een bom was afgegaan?"

"De telefoon rinkelde vlak nadat jullie weg waren. Daarna hoorde ik een explosie."

"Je hebt er dus voor gezorgd dat je Grace kon afluisteren in haar huis?"

"Ja."

Grace kijkt met een scheef lachje naar Samuel.

"Overal aan gedacht hè Samuel. Kon je ons ook afluisteren in de auto?"

"Ja."

"Dus je wist wat Dick gedaan had. Het was pure manipulatie van begin tot eind om Jerry en mij aan elkaar te verbinden?"

"Helaas wel."

"Helaas?"

"Ja, ik had eerst mijn huiswerk moeten maken dan zaten we nu niet met een zwangere vrouw die naar alle waarschijnlijkheid haar verstand gaat verliezen door de macht die ze bezit."

"Waarom zou ik mijn verstand verliezen?"

"Grace kijk naar jezelf. Je bent nog geen twee dagen zwanger en zie wat je nu al kan en als vanzelfsprekend inzet. Dit wordt alleen nog maar erger en verleidelijker om in te zetten. Uiteindelijk zal je niets meer interesseren en gevoelens als verveling en onverschilligheid gaan de boventoon voeren. En voor je het weet laat je alleen maar omdat je het kán, deze aardbol de andere kant om draaien. Alleen om te kijken wat er dan gebeurt."

"Tja, als je het zo formuleert." Dit was de eerste keer sinds ze zwanger is dat ze angst voelde voor de krachten die in haar groeiden.

Samuel zag dat hij een snaar had geraakt. Eindelijk was hij tot haar doorgedrongen.

"Dus Grace. Geen zelfstandige acties meer van je, zonder eerst met iemand er over te praten. Blijf ons betrekken in je gedachteproces. En probeer dingen te blijven zien vanuit een ander perspectief dan alleen dat van jezelf."

"Klinkt als goed advies. Ik zal het zeker opvolgen."

Samuel had er zijn twijfels bij maar zei verder niets.

Dale kijkt bezorgd naar zijn kleine Grace. Als klopte wat Sam zei dan had ze een groot probleem. Hij wist wat macht met mensen kon doen. Hij had het vaak genoeg zien gebeuren dat mensen door een bepaalde positie binnen een bedrijf veranderden in tirannen en verwende kinderen. Totaal voorbijgaand aan de gevoelens van de mensen om hun heen. Zou ze zich kunnen beheersen als dat nodig was? Wat als ze geconfronteerd werd met een situatie waar ze alleen maar met haar ogen hoefde te knipperen om het op te lossen. Hoe verleidelijk was dat wel niet.

Samuel neemt weer het voortouw.

"Dus Dale betaald 1 miljoen dollar aan John. Grace gaat na het weekeinde weer aan het werk. De dochter van Dale zit bij haar vader en Jerry gaat verder met zaken zoals gewoonlijk."

Jerry onderbreekt nu zijn vader.

"Waar moet Grace wonen vader?"

Grace legt haar hand op zijn arm.

"Ik kan mijn intrek nemen in de penthouse van het Hiyrotech gebouw. Kwestie van niet gevolgd worden. Jerry kan me waarschijnlijk wel leren hoe ik me onzichtbaar moet maken."

Samuel neemt de proef op de som.

"Lijkt me voor jou nu heel eenvoudig om te doen Grace."

"We hadden net afgesproken dat ik niets meer zelfstandig en alleen zou doen, weet je nog wel."

Een heel klein sprankje hoop begon te groeien in Samuel. Misschien ging het toch nog lukken om Grace er doorheen te slepen.

"Je hebt gelijk Grace. Sorry dat ik er over begon."

Grace kijkt hem aan wist dat hij haar weer aan een test had onderworpen.

Jerry pakt haar hand.

"Ik zal het je graag leren Grace. En nu vader, wat had ik te zoeken in het appartement van de dochter van Dale. Wat is onze connectie?"

"Goede vraag Jerry. Ik wil dat je John verteld dat je er achter bent gekomen dat Grace de medewerkster tevens Grace de dochter van Dale is."

"Maar dat maakt al onze moeite ongedaan?"

"Niet helemaal. John zal denken dat ze 'niet' magisch is. En dat wordt ons voordeel. Ik ga er van uit, dat op enig moment hij Grace zal willen gebruiken in zijn plannen."

"Met andere woorden Grace wordt lokaas. Is dat niet gevaarlijk?"

Met een intense blik op Grace antwoord Samuel vastbesloten.

"Alleen voor diegene die toehapt zoon. Nog voordat ze zoveel macht bezat was Grace een formidabele opponent. Een figuur als John Meisters had toen al niets tegen haar kunnen beginnen."

Grace voelt hoe haar verontwaardiging naar boven komt.

"Dan mag ik wel magie toepassen terwijl ik net opdracht gekregen heb om alles 'eerst te overleggen'?"

"Grace, ik vertrouw je als het gaat om wat je hebt geleerd, geoefend en beheerst. Maar als het om nieuwe dingen gaat, zoals het herreizen van een dode trek ik de grens."

Grace voelde zich weer een heel klein meisje dat op haar donder kreeg van haar mentor.

Grace kijkt hem aan.

"Ik ben blij dat je me dat, tenminste nog wel toevertrouwd. Sorry voor mijn reactie van daarnet."

"Ik begrijp dat je het moeilijk hebt met alles wat er gaande is Grace. En zolang je maar de tijd neemt om naar iemand te luisteren bestaat er een goede kans dat je, je er doorheen slaat.

Ok, Dale gaat naar huis en neemt Grace mee. Jerry controleert het penthouse waar Grace het over had. Ik zorg dat de James van Dale en zijn vrouw weer terug komen en Dale? Je oude chauffeur komt niet meer terug. Ik stel voor dat als tijdelijke oplossing onze James je chauffeur wordt. Heb je meteen een goede beschermer bij je. Akkoord Peter?"

"Zoals u wenst Meester."

"Mooi. En als bodyguards wou ik je Tommy en Sammy meegeven. Akkoord jongens?"

"Tuurlijk opa Sam"

"we zijn wát graag bodyguards van opa Dale."

Samuel kijkt het groepje rond.

"Ben ik nog iets vergeten?"

Niemand kan iets bedenken.

James staat op.

"Heeft er iemand zin in koffie of thee?"

Iedereen had wel zin in koffie. Grace stond nu ook op.

"Laat me je helpen James."

"Dat is niet nodig Meesteres."

"Dat weet ik wel maar ik heb behoefte aan beweging. En volgens mij zijn het heel wat trappen tussen hier en de keuken. En doe me een plezier James. Zeg alsjeblieft Grace tegen me. Ik weet dat je het kan, je zegt ook gewoon Jerry tegen Jerry."

"Alleen als Meester Samuel het niet kan horen, Grace."

Grace moet glimlachen om de vriendschappelijk doch licht beschuldigende toon van James.

"Goed James. Ik zal het hem niet verklappen als jij het ook niet doet."

James kijkt nog even voorzichtig naar Samuel maar die zit alleen maar te glimlachen net zo als de rest van de groep.

Grace begint naar de deur te lopen.

"Kom op James, voor je het weet zitten ze weer met ze allen aan het bier. Dit is onze kans om het nog even uit te stellen."

En met die woorden komt James ook in beweging.

Als Grace en James de kamer uit zijn valt er even een stilte. Iedereen was in zijn eigen gedachten verzonken. Als Samuel weer het woord neemt schrikt iedereen op.

"Sinds wanneer noemt James je al Jerry?"

"Dat deed hij al toen ik nog heel klein was. Hij kwam regelmatig tussen mij en Joshua om een ruzie te stoppen. En dat lukt niet zo goed als je dan ook nog onderdanig moet zijn. Zeker niet bij Josh. Je gaat Peter er toch niet voor straffen vader?"

"Nee Jerry, ik heb nog nooit een reden gehad om Peter te straffen. Ik ben er achter gekomen dat hij altijd een goede reden heeft waarom hij bepaalde dingen doet of laat. En het was altijd in het belang van de familie. En dat respecteer ik."

"Ik ben blij pap, ik beschouw Peter als een vriend en niet als personeel."

"Ik ook Jerry."

"Fijn om te horen. Maar nu naar een luchtiger onderwerp. Kan iedereen het met onze keuze vinden?"

Hij kijkt om zich heen en ziet alleen maar lachende en goedkeurende blikken.

"Dan nu de details. Grace had het plan om allemaal in het zwart te gaan. Dale, ik hoop dat je dat niet vervelend vindt?"

"Tja, het is niet mijn stijl maar als ik weer die kleding mag dragen die Samuel voor mij gecreëerd heeft?"

"Natuurlijk Dale, dat zijn nu jou kleren, ik hoef ze niet terug."

"Mooi, dan moet het wel lukken."

Jerry kijkt naar de tweeling.

"Zwart lijkt mij voor jullie twee ook geen probleem?"

Tommy of Sammy antwoord.

"Mogen wij ook mee dan?"

"Grace wou jullie vragen als getuigen, dus bij deze, willen jullie samen met Dale en Samuel onze getuigen zijn?"

"Ja graag paps." Komt er als een zin uit twee monden.

"Misschien is het verstandiger om dat 'paps' niet meer te gebruiken. We zijn nu broers jongens, weten jullie nog wel? Zeg maar gewoon Jerry."

De tweeling kijkt elkaar even schalks aan en antwoord weer als uit een mond.

"Ok, 'gewoon Jerry' "

"En bedankt jongens, op zo'n antieke mop zat ik net te wachten."

Vanuit de plek van de bank waar Samuel zit hoort Jerry zeggen.

"Het is maar goed dat je Dale en mij al gevraagd had hè zoon?"

"O sorry pap. Zouden jij en Dale ook onze getuigen willen zijn?"

En Samuel en Dale stemmen in. Jerry haalt opgelucht diep adem.

"Mooi dat is dan geregeld."

* * *

Grace liep samen met James de lange trappen af richting de dienstvertrekken. 

James vroeg zich af waarom ze zo graag met hem mee wou maar hij zei niets.

Grace geniet van de rust die James uitstraalt. Alle emoties van de mensen om haar heen werden haar even te veel. Samen met haar eigen emoties had ze dringend behoefte aan wat stilte in haar hoofd. En weer kwam dat beeld van Jerry's moeder en de dood van Joshua langs flitsen.

Weer een trap naar beneden. Halverwege kan Grace er niet meer tegen. Ze stopt midden op de trap en gaat zitten. James ging haar een paar trede's voor maar voelde dat ze niet meer achter hem liep. Hij kijkt om en keert op zijn schreden terug. Grace had inmiddels haar hoofd op haar knieën gelegd met haar armen daar weer overheen. Ze zat geluidloos te huilen. James gaat naast haar zitten op de zelfde trede en legt een arm om haar heen als troost. En hij zegt nog steeds niets.

Grace is hem daarvoor enorm dankbaar.

James besluit om de koffie te later verschijnen zonder dat hij het zelf opdiende. Hij had het vermoeden dat ze nog wel even op de trap zouden zitten.

Op de salontafel verscheen een zilveren tablet met een grote pot koffie en kopjes. Ook dit keer lag er een schaal met petitfour bij. Iedereen kijkt gealarmeerd naar het geheel. Waarom kwamen Grace en James niet terug?

Samuel voelt zijn huis af en vindt de twee op een trap in het lagere deel van het huis. Ook Jerry had ze relatief snel gevonden. Zijn link met Grace was erg sterk en hij voelt haar verdriet. Voordat hij echter naar haar toe kan gaan houdt Samuel hem tegen.

"Geef haar maar even wat ruimte zoon."

"Maar ze heeft verdriet!"

"Ja en wij zijn daar de reden van."

Dale en de tweeling kijken verwonderd van Samuel naar Jerry.

Dale vraagt.

"Wat is er met Grace?"

Samuel doet hem het hele verhaal van de hulp die Grace hem en Jerry had gegeven om Jerry zijn herinneringen weer terug te geven over zijn broer. Terwijl Samuel relatief gelaten het hele verhaal doet komen bij Jerry de herinneringen over de dood van zijn moeder en broer weer boven. Jerry's verdriet bereikt Grace en dat was niet bepaald prettig onder de omstandigheden. De kleine tweeling nam een besluit en creëerden een bel om haar en James en sloten hun voor de buitenwereld af. James voelt hoe hij wordt afgesloten. Het was een rare gewaarwording, zelfs zijn vooruitziende blik was lam gelegd. Maar hij voelde wie het deed en bleef rustig.

Jerry voelde hoe de connectie met Grace stil werd. Ze was er nog wel maar hij voelde alleen nog maar een hele dikke zware barrière. Grace had zich voor de buitenwereld afgesloten.

Als Samuel is uitgesproken kijken Dale, Sammy en Tommy hem sprakeloos aan.

Hoe kon hij zijn eigen kind vermoorden! En waarom was Jerry niet boos op hem. En waarom was Grace niet boos op hem.

Grace kwam inmiddels weer wat tot rust. Als ze opkijkt ziet ze de bezorgde blik van James.

"Sorry James, dit moet heel beangstigend voor je zijn om zo afgesloten te zitten. Maar ik waardeer enorm dat je er bent."

"Ik ben blij dat ik kan helpen Grace. Misschien is het verstandig om een dergelijke barrière voor emoties van buitenaf standaard te gebruiken om jezelf te beschermen. Ik bedoel net genoeg om zelf onder controle te kunnen blijven."

"Denk je dat ik dat zou kunnen?"

"Als je dit kan, zal een zwakke uitvoering toch zeker geen probleem zijn?"

"Ja daar heb je gelijk in. Is het goed om daar nu direct mee te beginnen? Of zal ik het eerst met Samuel overleggen?"

"Is het creëren van deze bel een nieuwe gave of had je die al voor dat je zwanger raakte?"

"Nee het is een van mijn specialiteiten, maar zo genuanceerd toegepast heb ik hem nog nooit."

"Dan lijkt het me geen gevaar om het direct toe te passen."

Dankbaar kijkt Grace hem aan en veranderd de eigenschappen van de bel zodat alleen zijzelf er nog in zit volgens overleg met James.

James haalt opgelucht adem en kijkt verwachtingsvol naar Grace.

"En werkt het?"

"Ja het voelt goed, en veilig."

Dankbaar geeft ze hem een knuffel.

"Kom op James, we moeten de koffie nog doen."

"Dat heb ik al geregeld, we kunnen weer naar boven, de koffie staat al klaar."

Als Grace en James weer binnen komen richten alle ogen zich op Grace.

"Sorry dat het zo lang geduurd heeft voor we terug waren maar alles is weer Ok."

Als Grace weer naast Jerry zit pakt hij haar hand.

"Wat was er 'niet Ok' dan Grace?"

"De emoties van de laatste uren en van jullie hier allemaal werden me even te veel."

Samuel maakte zich zorgen.

"En wat heb je nu gedaan Grace?"

De dreigende ondertoon ontging niemand.

"Een stukje magie wat jij me hebt geleerd en waar Jerry bij onze eerste kennismaking mee in aanraking is gekomen. Alleen gebruik ik een afgezwakte versie om mijzelf tegen al te heftige emoties om mij heen te beschermen. Was een idee van James nadat ik ons samen volledig had afgesloten toen we op de trap zaten."

Samuel was opgelucht. Ze had weloverwogen en in overleg gehandeld.

"En kan je die magie zonder al te veel problemen hooghouden?"

Grace gaat even bij zichzelf te rade.

"Het vereist eigenlijk helemaal geen inzet. Het is er gewoon."

Samuel besluit haar nog even te testen of ze niet een te zware barrière had gecreëerd.

In zijn gedachten zegt hij tegen haar.

'Ik denk dat we wel aan een kopje koffie toe zijn. Zou jij voor ons in willen schenken?'

Grace snapt waarom hij dit doet en antwoord op de zelfde wijze terug.

'Maar natuurlijk Samuel.'

Ze richt zich tot James.

"Drink je ook koffie James?"

"Graag Grace. Maar zal ik het niet beter inschenken, het is ten slotte mijn werk."

"De volgende keer, afgesproken?"

En Grace ging stug door met inschenken terwijl James er nogal ongemakkelijk bij zit.


	24. Lokaas

**Hoofdstuk 24 Lokaas**

Het is zaterdag 10 uur in de ochtend 26 maart 2005.

John Meisters kijkt verdwaasd naar het artikel in de ochtendkrant.

_Bom ontploft in appartement Manhattan._

_Gisteravond laat is op de Upper West Side Manhattan Ny een appartement uitgebrand nadat er een explosief is ontploft. Omwonenden zijn geschokt maar ongedeerd. Voor zover bekend, zijn er geen slachtoffers gevallen. De bewoners van het pand waren blijkbaar niet aanwezig. Het explosievenopruimingsteam stelt een onderzoek in naar de aard van het explosief. Een woordvoerder van de politie heeft verklaard dat het in ieder geval niet om een terroristische aanslag gaat._

Verdomme! Het was de bedoeling om Dale's dochter om zeep te helpen. Zijn mannetje moet hebben gefaald. Hij had afgesproken dat als hij niet zou bellen, die griet thuis zou moeten zijn, als hij de bom tot ontploffing zou brengen. En volgens zijn contactpersoon hadden er twee lijken gevonden moeten worden. Met een zucht pakt hij de telefoon en maakt een afspraak met zijn middelman, om hem uitleg te vragen over wat er nu gebeurt is.

Een uur later zit John in het restaurant van het Hiyrotech gebouw. Even later komt er nog iemand binnen die de ruimt met zijn ogen afzoekt en vindt John zitten bij een tafeltje in een rustig hoekje van het restaurant. Als hij zich bij hem heeft gevoegd beginnen ze zachtjes te praten.

"Vertel. Wat is er mis gegaan."

"Mijn man die de uitvoering heeft gedaan kon me vertellen dat ze wel degelijk binnen was toen hij de bom liet ploffen. Zoals ik al had gezegd had ze haar vriendje bij zich. Hij had deze man nog niet eerder mee zien komen."

"En ze hebben niets gevonden?"

"Nee, zelfs haar twee katten niet."

"Vreemd. En hoe zit dat met die bom?"

"Die zullen ze technisch terug tracen naar de maffia."

"Ok."

John gooit nog wat geld op tafel.

"Hier, drinkt wat van me."

En met die woorden verliet John het restaurant. Eenmaal thuis aangekomen pakt hij de telefoon en belt Dale Jaeger. Geen antwoord. Hij besluit het later nog eens te proberen.

John leest nog een keer het minuscule stukje informatie. Het was zijn bedoeling Dale te manipuleren als hij verslagen van verdriet helemaal alleen zou zijn. Hij moest weten waar Dale allemaal nog meer een vinger in de pap had. Dat zijn dochter waarschijnlijk niet was omgekomen kon hij misschien gebruiken in zijn voordeel. Mogelijk dat Dale nu wel met het geld over de brug wou komen.

Later die avond probeert hij nog een paar keer Dale te bellen maar nog steeds geen gehoor. Even overweegt hij om er heen te gaan maar besluit dat als Dale er niet was het toch geen zin had.

Ook de gehele zondag blijft hij het proberen tot dat later die avond de telefoon wordt opgenomen.

* * *

Als Grace voor iedereen koffie heeft ingeschonken gaat Jerry verder met de planning. 

"Dus ik help Grace het ziekenhuis in met een buil op haar hoofd. Eigenlijk hoeft Dale haar alleen maar op te halen uit de wachtruimte. En Dale moet nog een taxi nemen om van het vliegveld via het ziekenhuis naar zijn eigen huis te rijden."

Tommy heeft een idee.

"Ja, en wij kunnen wel in de computers van het vliegveld en het ziekenhuis hacken om het geheel geloofwaardig te maken voor het geval John Meisters het laat controleren."

"Mooi dat is makkelijker dan op magisch wijze mensen er toe bewegen het aan te passen. Nu moet Grace alleen nog een geloofwaardige buil krijgen bij voorkeur iets in het zicht." Als Jerry zijn toverstok op Grace haar gezicht richt, houdt ze hem tegen.

"Ho, ho, dat doe ik liever zelf als je het niet erg vindt." Ze kijkt nog even naar Samuel en die knikt goedkeurend. Als ze haar hand weer van haar voorhoofd haalt heeft ze een paarsblauwe buil en zelfs een beetje een blauw oog. Jerry kijkt goedkeurend naar haar werk.

"Nu moet ik alleen nog een overtuigend verhaal hebben richting John waarom ik de moeite heb gedaan je op magische wijze uit je appartement te halen. En vervolgens je geheugen te wissen en in een ziekenhuis achter te laten?"

"Je zou kunnen toegeven dat je me aantrekkelijk vond en de verleiding niet kon weerstaan om mij mee te nemen naar jou huis waar je me misbruikt hebt, omdat ik toch maar een dreuzel ben. En je me geheugen daarna hebt gewist. Dat gelooft dat stuk verdriet zonder problemen."

"Je wil dat ik je zogenaamd verkracht heb?"

Nu kwam Sammy met een opmerking.

"Dan moeten we dat ook in het medisch dossier zetten. Het is onwaarschijnlijk dat ze er niet achter waren gekomen. Maakt het verhaal des te geloofwaardiger. Moet ze alleen wel iets meer hebben dan een buil. Ik stel voor wat krabben en wat blauwe plekken op d'r polsen. O ja en een lekkere zuigvlek waar ze hem zelf niet kan zien, ergens achter in haar nek waar andere mensen het wel kunnen zien."

Grace kijkt streng naar haar zoon.

"Verder nog iets? Gekneusde ribben, wurgplekken een gebroken been misschien nog?"

"Nee dat zou te ver gaan. Kan je niet meer naar je werk ten slotte. Iemand moet hier de centjes verdienen?"

"Dankjewel Sammy, laat maar zien wat je in het medisch dossier hebt gezet straks dan zorg ik er zélf wel voor dat het overeenkomt met mijn lichaam."

Jerry legt nog even zijn hand op haar been.

"Die zuigvlek wil ik wel doen." En hij kwam al op haar af.

"Hè gedraag je eens even!"

Iedereen moet lachen om Jerry en Grace.

Als het weer wat rustiger is komt Dale met een opmerking.

"Kom ik er achter dat Grace verkracht is?"

Samuel antwoord hem.

"Ik denk dat het ziekenhuis het je alleen zou vertellen als Grace daar toestemming voor zou geven. Anders kan ze het geheim houden voor je. Je kan natuurlijk als goede vader iets vermoeden maar als Grace blijft volhouden dat ze zich niets kan herinneren, en ook geen aangifte wil doen bij de politie, staat een ziekenhuis ook machteloos."

Grace zet haar lege kopje neer.

"Ik denk niet dat het verstandig is dat paps het weet. Hij zou me niet meer naar me werk laten."

Samuel knikt.

"Sterk punt. Ik zou net zo reageren."

Ook Samuel zet zijn lege kopje terug.

"Dat wordt het denk ik tijd om in actie te komen. Tommy en Sammy jullie gaan de computers hacken van het vliegveld en het ziekenhuis. Hoe lang gaat het duren denken jullie?"

Tommy antwoord.

"Een paar minuten. De beveiliging in 2005 stelde niets voor. In het geheel zijn we wel in een kwartiertje klaar." En met die woorden gingen de jongens naar de computerruimte.

"Grace jij zorgt er zo voor dat je uiterlijke kenmerken overeenkomen met het ziekenhuisdossier. En gaat naar het ziekenhuis.

James jij gaat samen met de tweeling straks rechtstreeks naar het huis van Dale.

Jerry jij gaat naar het penthouse waar Grace het over had en zorgt er voor dat het een veilige plek is voor jou en Grace."

"Voor mij en Grace?"

"Ja ik zou me kunnen voorstellen dat jullie na vannacht, wel graag bij elkaar willen zijn."

"Waarom pas na vannacht?"

"Grace blijft aankomende nacht nog bij haar vader. We weten niet hoe snel John zijn neus weer zal laten zien. Het is alleen zaak dat hij Grace niet ziet. Nu is alleen de vraag hoe krijgen we Dale op het vliegveld?"

Grace steekt haar hand op.

"Daar zou ik voor kunnen zorgen. Ik zou hem kunnen plaatsen in een leeg heren toilet van het vliegveld."

Samuel kijkt haar donker aan. In reactie staat Grace gefrustreerd op.

"Wat? Ik doe toch nog helemaal niks, ik gooit het alleen maar in de groep."

"En als ik je idee afkeur?"

"Dan gaat het een bak meer tijd kosten om paps op het vliegveld te krijgen. Maar je kan het krijgen zoals je het hebben wil hoor Samuel. Ik ga kijken wat me jongens in het ziekenhuis dossier gezet hebben."

En met die woorden liep ze rustig richting de computerruimte.

Samuel vertrouwde haar niet en besloot om haar nog verder op de proef te stellen.

"Dan maak ik een transportsleutel voor Dale om hem op het vliegveld te krijgen. Zoals Grace al zei gaat dit wat meer tijd kosten om je veilig op de juiste plek te laten landen."

Grace had hem wel gehoord maar het kon haar niet schelen. Als Samuel geen gebruik van haar nieuwe krachten wou maken vond ze dat best. Maar ze was ook niet van plan om ze in de toekomst meer aan te bieden. Als hij haar nodig had moest voortaan maar vragen.

Ze kijkt naar haar hand en ziet dat ze de ring nog om heeft. Ze draait zich naar de deur en roept.

"Jerry we moeten niet vergeten onze ringen af te doen."

"Goed dat je dat zegt, ik was al bijna vergeten dat ik hem om heb."

Het zwarte kistje stond nog steeds op de salontafel en met enige dwang liet de ring, Jerry's vinger los. Als Jerry zijn ring in het kistje heeft gedaan komt ook Grace al met die van haar tussen haar vingers aanlopen. Dale kijkt er naar.

"Zó, dat zijn mooie ringen!"

"Ja mooi hè paps, van Samuel gekregen als huwelijksgeschenk."

"Nou Samuel. Daar beschaam je me mooi mee, ik heb de kinderen nog niets kunnen geven."

"Ik weet zeker dat het je nog wel zal lukken tussen nu en 1 april."

"Ja je hebt gelijk, ik heb nog een week."

Als Dale weer naar zijn dochter op kijkt ziet ze er uit alsof ze een pak slaag had gehad. Haar onderlip was dik en kappot, ze had blauwe plekken rond haar hals en polsen en natuurlijk nog die buil die ze al had.

"Doet het geen pijn lieverd?"

"Jawel, ik moet tenslotte natuurlijk reageren als iemand er aan komt. En de jongens hebben dossiers vergeleken van verkrachtingsgevallen. Het schijnt gebruikelijk te zijn dat er ook standaard een test op geslachtziektes en een zwangerschapstest gedaan wordt. Zullen we die positief of negatief laten uitkomen?" Grace kijkt vragend naar Samuel.

Samuel kijkt bedenkelijk naar Grace.

"Als de bevruchting nog maar een paar dagen oud is zal een zwangerschapstest negatief uitvallen."

Vervolgens roept hij richting de computerkamer naar de tweeling.

"Jongens. Als een dokter nu een echo zou maken bij Grace wat voor een leeftijd zou hij daar aan koppelen?"

Sammy kijkt om het hoekje.

"We zijn nu 6 weken."

"En wat zou een dokter doen als hij er achter komt dat een verkrachtingsslachtoffer zwanger is?"

"Waarschijnlijk een echo maken om te kijken of alles nog Ok is."

"Goed, zet dat maar in het dossier."

"En de geslachtsziekte?"

"Dat zullen we Grace maar niet aandoen dacht ik zo."

Samuel keert zich weer naar het groepje mensen rondt de salontafel.

"We weten niet hoe veel tijd het gaat kosten om John in de luren te leggen. Mocht het al noodzakelijk zijn dat Grace wat langer bij Hiyrotech rond loopt, is er een verklaring voor het feit dat ze wat ronder aan het worden is."

Dale schiet opeens iets te binnen.

"Zeg Sam, waarom kan jij me niet naar het vliegveld brengen zoals je me gehaald hebt uit mijn huis?"

"Dat is niet geheel ongevaarlijk. Een transportsleutel is veel veiliger."

"Maar je zei toen dat het volkomen veilig was?"

"Ook dat was een leugen Dale."

Tommy en Sammy waren klaar en kwamen er weer bij staan.

"Een van ons kan opa Dale wel meenemen naar het vliegveld."

Dale kijkt Tommy aan.

"Tommy, Samuel zegt net dat het gevaarlijk is."

"Niet als een volbloed demon het doet. Wij beheersen de techniek van het ontvoeren perfect."

Jerry kijkt bezorgd naar zijn vader.

"Je hebt mij een demonische techniek geleerd?"

"Ja en nog een paar andere in die categorie. Tommy, Sammy geen woord meer alsjeblieft. Deze discussie is voor een later tijdstip."

En daarmee had hij net op tijd de monden gesnoerd van de tweeling. Hij kijkt Tommy aan en neemt een beslissing.

"Goed Tommy, jij brengt Dale naar het vliegveld en dan kom je hier weer terug."

Tommy gaat gehoorzaam in het midden van de kamer staan en zoekt met zijn gedachten het vliegveld op. Vervolgens vind hij een leeg toilet hokje. Hij steekt zijn hand uit naar Dale en zodra Dale hem aanraakt zijn ze verdwenen.

Enigszins gedesoriënteerd staat Dale samen met Tommy in het smalle wc hokje. Voordat Dale iets kan zeggen legt Tommy zijn wijsvinger op zijn mond ten teken dat Dale niet moet verraden dat hij niet alleen is. Vervolgens tikt hij nog even met gestrekte hand tegen zijn voorhoofd alsof hij een saluut bracht en was weer verdwenen.

Als Tommy weer terug is zit Grace naast Jerry op de bank en Sammy stond nog bij de salontafel.

Grace begint te spreken.

"Goed tijd voor mij om naar het ziekenhuis te gaan. Maar eerst nog even dit." Ze pakte haar toverstok en veranderde haar kleding. Met een schuin oog op Samuel.

"Het is de bedoeling dat ik mijn vader op zijn mobile bel, maar die heeft hij niet bij zich. Die ligt nog op zijn nachtkastje."

Met een afwachtende blik kijkt ze Samuel aan hoe of hij dit gaat oplossen.

"Ja, daar heb ik niet bij stil gestaan."

Hij kijk terug in haar koele ogen en ziet alleen maar afwachting. Ging ze niet aanbieden om dit kleinigheidje op te lossen? Maar ze gaf geen kik. Hij besluit nog een keer haar beheersing op de proef te stellen.

"Tommy, als jij nu naar het huis van Dale gaat daar zijn mobile ophaalt, en die vervolgens naar Dale brengt." Na enige overpeinzing.

"Kan je direct fungeren als zijn bodyguard. Trek iets passends aan voor deze klus."

Grace draait zich om naar Tommy en geeft hem een brede grijns.

"Ja iets met een oortje en een zonnebril. En vergeet niet een wapen onder je arm en aan je kuit te gespen."

"Hoe moet ik daar aan komen?"

"Paps heeft een uitgebreid wapenarsenaal. Als je in zijn slaapkamer het boek 'Gone with the Wind' naar buiten trekt gaat er een geheime deur open. Daarachter vindt je alles wat je nodig hebt. Weet je hoe je met wapens om moet gaan?"

"Ja dat zal wel lukken."

"Ok, succes. Dan zie ik je straks in het ziekenhuis."

En daarmee was Tommy verdwenen.

Sammy slaat James op zijn schouder.

"Zullen wij dan ook maar gaan?"

"Ik weet niet waar heer Dale woont Meester Sammy."

"Geeft niet, ontvoer ik je toch gewoon."

En daarmee waren ook Sammy en James verdwenen.

Jerry keert zich nu naar Grace.

"Hoe kom ik in dat penthouse?"

"Eenvoudig. Achter in het gebouw zit een grote dienstlift. Daar zit een paneeltje wat je open kan maken en een pincode kan invoeren. Die pincode is 9696. Als je die invoert gaat de lift naar de bovenste verdieping. Daar kom je in een halletje met weer een deur waar weer een pincode ingevoerd moet worden. Die pincode is 2357. En als je binnen bent heb je 30 seconden om het alarm uit te schakelen. De code van het alarm is 100207."

Jerry herhaald de codes nog een keer en met een korte kus op haar lippen is hij verdwenen.

Met een zucht tikt ze in haar nek en er verschijnt een zuigzoen. Ze had zó gehoopt dat Jerry dat voor haar zou doen.

Samuel kijkt goedkeurend naar zijn nieuwe dochter.

"Ik ben trots op je Grace. Je toont bewonderenswaardig veel geduld en controle."

"Dankjewel Samuel, ik moet toegeven dat je het me niet makkelijk maakt."

"Heb ik je ooit iets makkelijk gemaakt Grace?"

"Nee, en dat is misschien maar goed ook."

En met die woorden was Grace ook vertrokken.

Dale staat bij de uitgang van het vliegveld en realiseert zich dat hij niet weet naar welk ziekenhuis hij moet. Op dat moment hoort hij zijn vertrouwde ringtone naast zich. Een jonge man met zonnebril en oortje reikt hem zijn telefoon.

"Telefoon voor u meneer Jaeger."

Dankbaar neemt Dale de telefoon van Tommy over. Als hij opneemt hoort hij aan de andere kant zijn dochter met huilerige stem het verhaal van de bomaanslag doen en haar geheugenverlies en dat ze in het ziekenhuis is. Ze doet dat zo overtuigend dat Dale er wit van wordt.

"Ik kom eraan lieverd ik ben in 10 minuutjes bij je."

Zoals een goede bodyguard betaamd had Tommy al een taxi geregeld. Terwijl hij spiedend om zich heen kijkt houd hij voor Dale de deur open. Als Dale in de taxi zit schuift Dale achter de bestuurder en Tommy gaat naast hem zitten.

Ongeveer 10 minuten later zijn ze daadwerkelijk bij het ziekenhuis. Ze regelen dat de taxi op hen moet wachten en gaan naar binnen. Als Grace haar vader in de hal het ziekenhuis ontdekt valt ze hem huilend in zijn armen. Tommy gedraagt zich als een goede bodyguard en houdt iedereen om hun heen in de gaten.

Na een lange taxirit zijn ze eindelijk thuis. James en zijn vrouw waren inmiddels weer terug, daar had Samuel voor gezorgd. En Sammy en 'James twee' stonden in de woonkamer al op hun te wachten.

Als Sammy, Tommy in het oog krijgt begint hij te grijnzen.

"Wat zie jij er gaaf uit. Het lijkt wel echt."

Zonder woorden opent Tommy de linker zijde van zijn keurige jasje en laat het wapen zien.

"Wouw, een echt wapen?"

"Ja gestolen van opa, sorry, van meneer Jaeger. Was een idee van mejuffrouw Jaeger."

"Goeie ideeën heeft die juffrouw."

Grace komt tussen beide.

"Sammy, als jij er nou ook voor zorgt dat je er net zo uitziet als Tommy is het bodyguard verhaal geregeld."

Sammy kan het niet laten om zijn moeder nog even te plagen.

"Moeders, waarom willen ze toch altijd dat hun tweelingen het zelfde dragen." En hij rolt nog even met zijn ogen, terwijl zijn broer hem al meetrekt naar de wapens van Dale.

"James?"

Peter draait zich naar Grace.

"Vanaf nu heet jij Phil."

"Zoals u wenst."

Op dat moment gaat de telefoon.

Grace wist dat dit John was maar hield zich stil.

Dale pakt behoedzaam de telefoon van de haak.

"Met Dale Jaeger."

Dale luistert even aan wat er gezegd wordt. Zijn hoofd wordt rood van woede.

"Nou moet je eens luisteren vuile klootzak, ik weet wat je gedaan hebt. Ik heb net mijn dochter uit het ziekenhuis opgehaald en…"

Blijkbaar werd hij onderbroken.

"Ok, John je hebt me overtuigd, je krijgt je klere geld."

Na nog even geluisterd te hebben legt hij neer.

"Hij komt het maandagavond ophalen."

Met een plof laat Grace zich in een stoel vallen.

"Ik was al bang dat hij elk moment voor ons neus zou staan."

Dale gaat ook zitten.

"Ja nu kan Jerry in actie komen."

"Ja raar idee dat ik zogenaamd niet weet wat er met me is gebeurt en die gluiperd wel."

"Ik zal James even roepen. Hij zal zich wel afvragen wat er allemaal aan de hand is."

Even later komt James binnen. Als hij Grace ziet schrikt hij aanzienlijk.

"Maar wat is er met u gebeurt mejuffrouw Grace."

"Ik heb een bomaanslag overleefd. Mijn appartement is niet meer."

"U ziet er eerder uit alsof u bent aangevallen."

"Ik verzeker je James ik ben niet aangevallen."

Met een blik van wat doe jij hier kijkt James naar Peter.

"En u bent?"

"Ik ben Phil de nieuwe chauffeur."

"En waar is Dick dan?"

"Die heeft een nieuwe betrekking gevonden."

Hij kijkt nu vragend naar Grace maar durft het niet te zeggen.

Voor Grace is het een fluitje van een cent om te weten wat er in hem om gaat.

"Mijn vader weet het inmiddels James, hij wist alleen nog niet dat jij ook magisch bent. Jij en je vrouw wel te verstaan."

"Is mijn hele huishouden dan al die jaren bevolkt door tovenaars?"

"Ja pap, ik denk dat Samuel dat nodig vond."

Bij het horen van zijn Meesters naam verstard James.

"U noemt hem bij de voornaam juffrouw Grace?"

"Ja James, ik heb een onomkeerbare deal met hem gesloten en een van de resultaten is dat ik hem bij zijn voornaam moet noemen."

Dale kijkt zijn meisje gekscherend aan.

"Nou, nou Grace, het woord 'moeten' is wat al te zwaar opgelegd vindt je niet?"

"Als ik het niet doe knijp ie me strottenhoofd dicht tot ik het wel doe. Geen prettige ervaring geloof me."

James was bleek geworden. Dale kijkt geschokt.

"Maar liefje heeft hij al een vaker iets dergelijks gedaan?"

Grace begint te lachen. De tweeling nu volledig identiek als bodyguards waren binnen gekomen en hadden het laatste stukje van de conversatie gehoord en moesten ook lachen.

James draait zich razendsnel om en heeft al een toverstok in zijn hand. Maar de tweeling geeft geen krimp. Grace staat op.

"James dit is Tom en Sam. Zij zijn voorlopig de bodyguards van paps. Je kan ze beschouwen als een deel van de familie. Ze hebben hier alle vrijheden die pap en ik hier ook hebben. Is dat duidelijk?"

James steekt zijn toverstok weg.

"Ja jufrouw Grace. Misschien is het verstandig dat mijn vrouw ook even kennis maakt met de nieuwe aanvullingen op het personeel."

"Dat is goed James, haal haar maar even."

De vrouw van James is een rijzige donkere schone uit Spanje.

Als zij binnen komt ziet ze eerst alleen hoe Grace er uit ziet.

"O, Sinjorita Grace, wat iz er met ou gebourd?"

"Het is niet ernstig Isobella, komt allemaal weer goed. Ik wil je even voorstellen aan Phil onze nieuwe chauffeur en pap heeft twee bodyguards voor zijn veiligheid. Dit is Tom en dat is Sam."

"Gallo, aankenaam kennis me ou te maken." Ze schud vriendelijk de handen van de tweeling en kijkt ze intens aan.

"Bent ou familia van die Jaeger familie?"

Grace trekt haar bij de tweeling weg.

"Nou waarom zou je dat denken Isobella?"

"Zij ebben ou ogen Sinjorita."

Nu had Grace haar voor de neus van Peter gezet.

"Ah ou bent die nieuwe chauffeur? Komt die Dick niet teroug?"

"Nee Isobella hij heeft ander werk gevonden."

"O, Dick diet wel eens boodskappen vour mij. Kan Piell dit noe doen?"

"Het zal mij een genoegen zijn boodschappen voor u te doen Sinjora Isobella."

"O, wat fijn dat is dan goud. Jij mak blijven." Met een giecheltje maakte ze het laatste grapje.

Beleeft buigt Phil naar Isobella.

Als James de weg wordt gewezen naar zijn plekje boven de garage en Isobella weer naar eigen domein is verdwenen ploft Grace weer in haar stoel.

Dale staat op en gaat in een stoel vlak bij haar zitten.

"Ik heb me tot op een paar minuten geleden nog niet gerealiseerd wat je mogelijk allemaal hebt moeten ondergaan in je opleiding. Is hij echt zo meedogenloos?"

"Hij heeft speciaal voor jou zijn vriendelijkste en aardigste pet opgezet paps."

"Dat is geen antwoord op mijn vraag. Heeft hij je pijn gedaan in de afgelopen jaren?"

Grace kijkt in zijn lieve blauwe ogen en wou dat ze nu tegen hem kon liegen. Maar al die jaren van bedrog waren nu te veel. Ze kon alleen nog maar eerlijk zijn. Met een heel zachte stem antwoord ze.

"Ja paps, heel veel pijn zowel lichamelijk als geestelijk. Als ik iets niet snel genoeg of goed genoeg onder de knie kreeg liet hij dat letterlijk voelen."

"Die rotzak, dat hij dat met andermans kinderen denkt te mogen doen!"

"Rustig paps, hij heeft Jerry en de tweeling nóg véél hárder aangepakt. Daar ben ik zelf zaterdag nog getuige van geweest. Het had niet veel gescheeld of hij had Jerry vermoord met zijn straffen."

"Zijn eigen kinderen? En kleinkinderen? Ja ik geloof je dat hij in staat is om zijn eigen kinderen en kleinkinderen zo te behandelen. Als je bedenkt dat hij zijn eigen kleine zoon heeft vermoord."

Grace voelt weer de pijn die gepaard gaan met die herinneringen en slikt ze gauw weg. Ze kon niets bedenken om haar vader gerust te stellen. Zelf was ze er immers ook niet geheel gerust op.

"Kom paps, laten we naar bed gaan.Gelukkig heb ik hier nog een eigen kamer met een volledige garderobe."

Het is 10 uur avonds.

Jerry zit in een comfortabele leren stoel van het penthouse. Hij pakt de telefoon op om John te bellen. Voor de veiligheid zorgt hij er voor dat het nummer waarvandaan hij belt niet zichtbaar wordt bij de gene die hij belt.

Nadat het toestel aan de andere kant 4 keer is over gegaan neemt John op.

"Ja?"

"John Meisters? Hier Jerry Smith."

"Ha Jerry al enig nieuws op het vlak van katje Grace?"

"Ja maar niet over de telefoon, laten we afspreken voor het Hiyrotech gebouw. In 10 minuten?"

"Maak er een kwartier van, ik zie je zo."

Een kwartier later staat Jerry al een aantal minuten te wachten voor het gebouw. Nog een minuut en de zwarte auto stopt voor de stoep van het gebouw. John wenkt hem. Hij wil dat Jerry in de auto komt. Jerry geeft gevolg aan die wens.

Als hij eenmaal zit begint John weer te rijden.

"Wel Jerry, vertel wat er zo belangrijk is dat ik daar nu nog voor de straat op moest."

"Grace is een lekker ding."

"Dat weet ik. Was dat wat je me wou vertellen?"

"Ik ben met haar uit geweest zaterdag." Hij vult de zin nog even aan met een gemeen gehinnik.

"Ik dacht toch niet dat, dat in de opdracht was inbegrepen Jerry."

"Het is Grace Jaeger, dochter van Dale Jaeger."

Van deze mededeling zwieperd de auto even heen en weer. Behoedzaam wacht hij wat er verder kwam."

"Ze had een bom in haar appartement. Dat heb ik als excuus gebruikt om haar te ontvoeren naar mijn huis. Hè, hè, hè."

"Ze weet dat je een magiër bent?"

"Niet meer, daar heb ik wel voor gezorgd. Het kleine dreuzeltje wou haar katten niet achter laten dus heb ik die ook maar mee genomen."

"En wat is er naderhand gebeurt?" Het begon John te dagen. Dit was het vriendje waar zijn mannetje het over had gehad. Hij kijkt opzij en ziet het gemene lachje om de mond van Jerry. Dit was een man waar je rekening mee diende te houden.

"O we hadden een hoop lol. Ze is dol op ruige seks."

John wist wat er zou volgen in het verhaal maar wou het uit Jerry's mond horen.

"En toen?"

"Toen de lol er af was heb ik haar geheugen gewist en afgeleverd bij het ziekenhuis."

"En haar katten?"

"Die heb ik daar ergens ook op straat gezet."

"Je weet zeker dat je al je sporen hebt gewist?"

"Ja natuurlijk. Ach wat kunnen mij die dreuzels nog maken. Ik heb immers geen identiteit in hun wereld."

"Nee dat is zo, ha, ha, ha. Dat is waardevolle informatie Jerry. Ik weet genoeg. Je zal zoals afgesproken je beloning ontvangen."

"Nóg een beloning, joepie."

De toon waarop Jerry dit zei maakte John een beetje misselijk. Maar ach wat kon hem het eigelijk schelen dat kattenkopje Grace verkracht was. Hij was benieuwd of ze morgen op het werk zou verschijnen.

Voordat Jerry weer uitstapt steekt hij zijn hoofd nog even naar binnen.

"Enig idee waarom ze een bom in haar appartement had?"

"Ik zou het niet weten Jerry, prettige avond nog."

En daarmee kon Jerry het doen.

O wat verlangde hij naar zijn lieve Grace, maar ja zijn vader had het zo besloten.

Hij besluit om op de moeizame manier weer naar het penthouse te gaan. Als hij bij de deuren van het Hiyrotech gebouw komt zijn ze dicht. Verdorie! Hoe moest hij nu binnen komen zonder dat hij een inbraak pleegde. Hij besluit om maar naar huis te gaan en zijn vader op de hoogte te stellen van de voortgang. Als Jerry een geschikte plek heeft gevonden verdwijnt hij.

Hij vindt zijn vader in de bibliotheek, waar anders.

Hij doet zijn verhaal en Samuel leunt achterover en kijkt bedenkelijk in de ogen van zijn zoon.

"Dale heeft met gebeld en John komt morgenavond 1 miljoen dollar halen. Ik heb een koffertje klaar gemaakt wat hij af kan geven."

"Dus jij betaald het?"

"Ja waarom niet, ik hoef me om een dergelijk luttel bedrag geen zorgen te maken. En het gaat ten slotte om het leven van onze Grace."

Bij het noemen van haar naam ziet hij hoe de mond van zijn zoon in een verliefde glimlacht veranderd.

"Zou jij het koffertje nog even naar Dale willen brengen? En misschien kan Grace je laten zien hoe je op de late avond of nacht nog in het Hiyrotech pand kan komen."

Blij verrast springt Jerry op.

"Wanneer moet ik hier weer terug zijn?"

"Dat bepaal je zelf, zolang ik maar weet waar je bent."

En met een verveeld gebaar richting het koffertje gaat Samuel verder in zijn boek.

Jerry pakt snel het koffertje en zal vertrekken. Op het laatste moment bedenkt hij zich en wacht geduldig voor het bureau van zijn vader tot deze op kijkt.

Na ongeveer een minuut kijkt hij eindelijk.

Met een brede grijns kijkt Jerry naar zijn vader.

"Bedankt pap."

"Ik ben ook ooit verliefd geweest zoon, ga nu maar."

Jerry landt midden in de woonkamer van Dale. Alle lichten zijn gedoofd. Voor de veiligheid maakt Jerry zich onzichtbaar. Hij had geen behoefte aan verassingen vanavond.

Hij loopt voorzichtig de trap op zoekend naar de kamer van Dale. Een voor een doet hij deuren open en dicht. Bij de vijfde deur ziet hij Dale op de rand van zijn bed zitten. Zachtjes sluipt hij binnen en doet de deur heel voorzichtig achter zich dicht. Hij wist dat hij een magisch alarmsysteem had geactiveerd. Hij neemt plaats op een stoel naast de deur en maakt zich zichtbaar. Het volgende moment staat de tweeling voor zijn neus. Voordat ze iets kunnen doen liggen ze verdoofd op de grond.

Dale kijkt verschrikt naar Jerry. En Jerry houdt lachend het koffertje omhoog.

"De een miljoen dollar Dale. Met de vriendelijke groeten van Samuel."

"Wat heb je met de tweeling gedaan?"

"O, een beetje verdoofd. Ze waren slordig. Het alarm had veel vroeger moeten afgaan. Als ik het op je leven had voorzien had je geen schijn van kans gehad."

Met een gedachte van Jerry, komen de jongens weer bij hun positieven. Verdwaasd over hun falen kijken ze in de lachende ogen van Jerry."

"Sorry jongens, volgens mij is de beveiliging nog niet optimaal."

Tom wrijft over zijn ogen.

"Het lijkt erop. Je verteld het toch niet aan opa Sam hè?"

De angstige ondertoon ontging Dale niet.

Jerry schud zijn hoofd.

"Ik haal het niet in mijn hoofd. De laatste keer dat ik zo'n stommiteit als dit heb begaan, staat me nog vers in het geheugen gebrand."

Het was nu Dale die sprak.

"De stommiteit of het gevolg van het feit dat je vader er achter kwam?"

"Dat laatste."

Dale slaagt een zucht over de hardheid van Samuel.

"Maar Jerry wat doe je hier eigenlijk? Behalve dan om geld te brengen wat morgen ook had gekund."

"Ik kom eigelijk voor Grace. Na mijn gesprek met John kwam ik het Hiyrotech gebouw niet meer in. En om te voorkomen dat bepaalde handelingen op video terug te zien zijn van mij, in verband met de bewakingscamera's, ben ik eerst maar eens naar huis gegaan. Daar had vader het koffertje al klaar staan en stelde voor om Grace mij de weg te laten wijzen om op legitieme wijze binnen te komen." En hij wiebelde veel betekend met zijn wenkbrauwen.

Dale moest lachen. Hij mocht Jerry wel. Zeker nu hij wist dat hij zijn zoons in bescherming nam tegen zijn vader.

"Haar kamer is hiernaast, je kan de tussendeur gebruiken. Ik ben er haast wel zeker van dat ze weet dat je er bent."

Dale had gelijk. Grace zat volledig gekleed zonder schoenen in kleermakerszit op het grote bed.

"Dus ik moet van Samuel jou de weg wijzen?"

"Het valt me mee dat je hiernaast niet hebt ingegrepen."

"Ik voorzag geen ernstige problemen."

"Kan je nu ook al in de toekomst kijken?"

"Nee, maar ik kan redelijk voorspellen."

Jerry kijkt naar haar gehavende gezicht en voelt zich bijna schuldig.

"Zullen we dan maar. Ergens naast de voordeuren zit een paar struiken waar we weinig kans lopen om gezien te worden."

"Waarom landen we niet rechtstreeks in de penthouse?"

"Ik heb het penthouse beveiligd. Niemand kan daar zomaar verschijnselen."

"Ok dan moet jij maar naar de juiste plek gaan. Ik maak mijn gedachten wel leeg."

En daarmee stond ze midden in de slaapkamer en had haar schoenen aangedaan. Ze stak haar hand naar hem uit. Liefdevol pakt hij haar hand en wacht tot ze zover is. Met haar ogen dicht geeft ze weer een bijna onzichtbaar knikje.

Als ze voor het Hiyrotech gebouw staan trekt Grace hem mee naar de achterkant en loopt een trap af waar ook auto's naar binnen zouden kunnen.

Bij de ingang zat ook weer een mogelijkheid om een pincode in te voeren. Dit keer was het heel simpel de code 2005.

Via de kelder en de dienst lift komen Grace en Jerry in het penthouse terecht.

Als ze eenmaal binnen zijn, en alles geregeld hebben, neemt Jerry Grace in zijn armen.

"Ik ben blij dat je vergeten bent om te vertellen hoe ik later op de avond het gebouw binnen kon komen."

"Samuel vond het goed dat we hier nu zijn?"

"Hij stond er bijna op. Ik hoefde ook niet op een bepaalde tijd meer thuis te zijn, als hij maar wist waar ik was."

"Dat klinkt inderdaad als gunde hij het ons."

"Ja vreemd gevoel als je eigen vader je uit vrijen stuurt."

"Wie zegt dat we gaan vrijen?"

"Het maakt mij niet uit zolang ik maar bij je kan zijn."

"Je klinkt als een verslaafde."

"Zo voelt het ook."

En met die woorden buigt hij zich over haar en geeft haar een innige kus.

Na een paar seconden trekt Grace zich terug.

"Mijn lip doet zeer."

"Je kan die lip toch voor vannacht wel even laten verdwijnen?"

"Ja natuurlijk. Stom."

En met die woorden waren haar mooie heerlijke lippen weer gaaf en zacht.


	25. Politie bezoek

**Hoofdstuk 25 Politie bezoek.**

Maandag 26 maart 2005.

Grace en Jerry liggen in elkaars armen in het grote kingsize bed te slapen. Het is 7:59 uur op de wekker. Als de wekker op 8:00 uur springt begint het ding vervelend te zoemen.

Grace rolt slaapdronken naar de rand van het bed en zet het ding uit.

"Ik moet eruit Jerry."

"Mmmm, spijbel vandaag."

"Kom op Jerr, laat met los."

"Klinkt lekker als jij het zegt, Jerrrrrr."

"Jerremya?"

"Oei, minder leuk, in een keer wakker."

"Als je nog samen wilt douchen moet je opschieten."

"Ben d'r al uit."

20 minuten later zitten ze aan het ontbijt.

Jerry pakt Grace haar hand over de tafel heen.

"Weet je zeker dat je, je kan beheersen. Als je John tegen komt loop je kans dat ie een of andere klote opmerking maakt."

"Op zo'n moment denk ik gewoon aan jou en dan komt alles goed. Ik weet ten slotte beter dan hem wat er werkelijk gebeurt is."

"Ik ga zo naar je vader om wat afluister en opname apparatuur te plaatsen in de woonkamer. Het zou kunnen dat John vanavond probeert Dale onder zijn invloed te krijgen. Het is beter dat we dan weten wat hij met Dale heeft uitgespookt, voor het geval dat Dale het zelf niet meer weet."

"Ik vind het helemaal geen prettig idee dat John mijn vader betoverd. Is er niets dat we kunnen doen om hem tegen te houden?"

"Zat. Maar dan komen we er niet achter waar John achteraan zit. En lieverd, je kan altijd nog proberen zijn geheugen weer te herstellen zoals je dat bij mij gedaan hebt?"

"Ja, maar dat is wel een van mijn nieuwe krachten. En Samuel vindt het niet goed als ik die inzet."

"Ik begrijp niet waarom hij je zo onder de duim probeert te houden."

"Ik wel. En hij heeft gelijk. De kans dat de krachten in mij uiteindelijk mij zullen beheersen en niet andersom is groot."

Jerry kijkt naar de blauwe plekken op haar hals.

"Ik dacht dat, dat te ver ging?" Hij wijst naar haar hals.

"Tommy vond dat het nodig was jou zo gevaarlijk mogelijk te maken in de ogen van John."

"Als hij dat ziet komt hij misschien wel achter me aan om je te vergelden."

"Denk je dat er ook maar een greintje integriteit in dat figuur zit?"

"Ik weet het niet. Hij leek wel gecharmeerd van je."

"Ach, hou op. Het is tijd dat ik ga. Gelukkig woon ik nu dicht bij me werk."

"Ik heb je nog steeds niet geleerd hoe je, je onzichtbaar kan maken."

"Lijkt me ook nog niet noodzakelijk. Ik pak gewoon de lift naar de garage en kom weer via de voordeur binnen."

"Goed ik zal kijken of Tommy en Sammy van gisteravond iets geleerd hebben."

"Wees voorzichtig Jerr. Het zou me niets verbazen als ze al iets expres voor je in petto hebben."

"Nee daar heb je gelijk in. Het zijn echte boefjes die twee."

Grace staat op en geeft Jerry nog een sensuele kus. Met een tikje op haar lip is deze weer kapot.

Een paar minuten later komt Grace op haar afdeling binnen.

Als Henry haar ziet schrikt hij zichtbaar.

"Grace. Wat is er met jou gebeurt?"

"Iemand heeft mijn woning opgeblazen."

"Wat? Waarom?"

"Ik zou het niet weten Henry."

Grace trekt haar stofjas aan en klikt haar naamplaatje aan het revers.

"Maar onder deze omstandigheden had je niet op je werk hoeven komen. Je ziet er uit alsof iemand je inelkaar geslagen heeft."

"Ja iets dergelijks heb ik eerder gehoord. Maar ik zou het niet weten Henry. Ik kan me van de afgelopen dagen maar weinig herinneren."

Henry kijkt naar de blauwe plekken op haar hals.

"Het ziet er uit alsof iemand je heeft geprobeerd te wurgen."

"Henry. Als je het niet erg vindt wil ik het er niet meer over hebben."

"Goed, goed. Maar als er iets is kan je altijd bij me terecht, Ok?"

"Ja is wel goed Henry."

Op dat moment komt Jonas fluitend binnen.

"Mòge allemaal."

De andere 3 jongens geven een vaag antwoord.

"Wie haalt er koffie?"

Drie armen wijzen op hemzelf.

"O, is het mijn beurt? Ok."

Hij kijkt nog even naar de rug van Grace.

"Hé Grace alles goed, lekker weekeinde gehad."

Grace draait zich om.

"Had beter mogen zijn Jonas."

Als hij ziet hoe Grace is toegetakeld schiet hij op haar af.

"Ach, moppie. Wat is er met jou gebeurt? Heeft een of andere klootzak je gemept?"

Grace gooit haar armen in de lucht.

"Waarom denkt iedereen dat toch? Nee. Mijn woning is opgeblazen. En het volgende dat ik me kan herinneren is dat ik in het ziekenhuis lig."

"Waarom zou iemand jou huis opblazen?"

"Ik weet het niet."

"En wat zegt de politie?"

"Ik heb nog niet met de politie gesproken. Mijn vader heeft me gisteravond opgehaald uit het ziekenhuis. Ik heb bij hem overnacht."

"O. Goed moppie. Ik zal koffie halen voor ons. Moet je ook koffie of wil je wat anders."

"Koffie is goed, dank je."

Als ze met z'n allen om de tafel zitten krijgt Grace nog een paar bezorgde blikken maar dat duurde niet zo lang. Half uurtje later waren ze gewoon weer allemaal zoals gewoonlijk aan het werk.

Als Grace om 11 uur weer terug komt in de postkamer staat Henry haar op te wachten.

"Grace. Of je bij John Meisters wilt komen. En graag zo snel mogelijk. Wat heb je nu weer tegen hem gezegd Grace?"

"Ik heb hem vanochtend niet eens gezien."

"Goed, ga dan maar gauw."

Ze keert zich om en gaat naar het kantoor van John. Ze vroeg zich af wat hij nu weer voor haar in petto had. Als ze binnen komt zitten daar John, Bernhard, een manlijk en een vrouwelijke politieagent.

Bernhard schrikt zichtbaar van Grace haar uiterlijk. John kijkt haar met een vies lachje aan.

Ze negeert hem.

John wijst naar een vijfde stoel.

"Ga zitten Grace."

Grace ging zitten.

"Wist je dat de politie naar je op zoek was?"

"Nee."

De vrouwelijke agente onderbreekt John.

"Als u het niet erg vindt zouden we graag even alleen met mevrouw Schmit spreken."

Ze kijkt John en Bernhard verwachtingsvol aan.

"U zou gemakshalve even dit kantoor vrij kunnen maken zodat wij ongestoord met mevrouw Schmit kunnen spreken?"

Met een chagrijnig gezicht staat John op. Hij had hier toch wel graag bij willen zijn. Maar de agente duldde geen tegenspraak. Met hangende pootjes verlieten John en Bernhard het kantoor.

Als de deur in het slot valt begint de agente te praten.

"U bent Grace Schmit?"

"Ja."

"Weet u dat uw appartement is uitgebrand na een bomexplosie."

"Ja."

"Waarom heeft u zich niet gemeld bij de politie."

"Ik lag in het ziekenhuis."

"Welk ziekenhuis was dat?"

"Het NYU Medical Center"

"Hoe bent u daar terecht gekomen?"

"Dat kan ik me niet herinneren."

"Wat kunt u zich nog wel herinneren?"

"Het ene moment sta ik in mijn appartement, en het volgende moment lig ik in het ziekenhuis."

"Weet u nog wel wanneer ongeveer u daar bent binnen gebracht?"

"Nee."

De agente kijk ondertussen bedenkelijk naar haar verwondingen.

"Hoe komt u deze verwondingen?"

"Dat weet ik niet."

"Bent u door de politie ondervraagd in het ziekenhuis?"

"Nee."

"Hoe bent u dan te weten gekomen dat uw appartement is uitgebrand na een bomexplosie."

"Ik geloof dat een dokter of een zuster het gezegd heeft. Ik weet het niet precies meer."

"Heeft u enig idee wie een bom in uw woning zou willen plaatsen?"

"Nee."

"Geen dreigementen gehad, vervelende stalker of kortelings ruzie met iemand gehad?"

"Nee."

"Heeft u momenteel een onderkomen?"

"Ja."

Nu kwam de vraag die ze niet gerepeteerd hadden. Ze moest snel iets verzinnen.

"Mag ik van u de adresgegevens. Zodat wij u kunnen vinden als wij nog een keer met u willen spreken?"

"Jawel maar op voorwaarde dat deze gegevens niet in andermans handen geraken."

"Akkoord."

Nu werd de agente nieuwsgierig.

"Ik woon in het penthouse van dit pand. Mijn vader is goed bevriend met de eigenaar van het Hiyrotech gebouw. Zolang ik geen nieuw onderkomen heb mag ik hier zolang logeren. U begrijpt als dit bekend wordt creëert dat de nodige onrust onder mijn collega's."

"Dat kan ik me voorstellen. U heeft geluk met zo'n vader. Mag ik vragen wat voor werk u hier doet?"

"Ik werk op de postkamer."

"De postkamer?"

"Ja het is een soort van 'proef de sfeer' baantje. U weet wel. Rijkeluis dochter zet haar eerste stapjes in de zakenwereld?"

"En uw naam is ook geen Schmit."

"Klopt."

"Uw naam is Jaeger."

"Ja, hoe weet u dat?"

"Dat is de naam op het huurcontract van uw woning."

"Hoe heeft u mij hier dan gevonden?"

"We hebben gesproken met uw buurvrouw en die kon ons vertellen dat u hier werkt en zich Grace Schmit noemt."

"Aha, José?"

"Ja dat klopt. Uiteraard kunnen wij er niets aan doen dat u hier een andere naam gebruikt dan dat van uzelf zolang u geen strafbare feiten heeft gepleegd onder die naam. Aangezien u voor de officiële documenten die voor de politie van belang zijn uw werkelijke naam gebruikt heeft kunnen we u niets maken. Ik ga er vanuit dat u ook bij het inchecken van het ziekenhuis uw werkelijke naam gebruikt heeft?""

"Ja dat klopt."

"Lijkt me ook logisch. Anders was u niet verzekerd geweest."

Ze kijkt Grace nog een keer doordringend aan.

"Nog een laatste vraag mevrouw Jaeger. Heeft u of uw familie connecties met de maffia?"

"Nee, waarom vraagt u dat?"

"De bom die gebruikt is. Is een type dat vaker is toegepast bij aanslagen binnen het criminele circuit."

Nu kwam de manlijke agent op de proppen.

"Bent u toevallig familie van Dale Jaeger van DGJ Industries?"

"Ja, ik ben zijn dochter."

De agent laat een langgerekte fluittoon ontsnappen.

De agente kijkt geïrriteerd naar haar collega maar zegt niets van zijn gedrag.

"Dank u wel voor de informatie. Als we nog meer informatie nodig hebben nemen we nog wel contact met u op."

"Graag gedaan."

En daarmee stond iedereen op en de deur ging open.

Op de gang stonden nog steeds John en Bernhard zachtjes te praten als ze de deur open zien gaan.

Na nog wat handen schudden en verontschuldigingen van de agente dat ze hen van het werk had gehouden waren ze vertrokken.

Als Grace bij de heren weg wil lopen houdt John haar tegen.

"Ik heb gehoord wat er met je woning gebeurt is Grace. Wat vervelend voor je. Is er iets dat we voor je kunnen doen?"

"Nee dank u meneer Meisters."

"Heb je nu wel onderkomen Grace?"

"Ja ik slaap zolang bij een vriendin tot de verzekering alles heeft opgeruimd en uitbetaald."

"Zorg je er wel voor dat je tijdelijke adresgegevens in het personeelsdossier terecht komen?"

"Ja meneer Meisters." Grace draaide zich om en begon te lopen voordat John nog meer tegen haar kon zeggen.

John geloofde niets van het vriendin verhaal. Hij zou proberen om er achter te komen waar katje Grace werkelijk sliep. Hij had wel zin om ook eens in het bed te duiken met dit moppie.

Grace ving luidt en duidelijk op waar John op dat moment aan dacht. Het lef!

Maar misschien kon ze er misbruik van maken.

Onderweg naar haar afdeling stapt ze een onbezet kantoor binnen en sluit de deur achter zich. Ze wou haar vader bellen. Als Dale aan de andere kan opneemt vraagt ze of Jerry er ook is.

"Hè Grace wat is er?"

"We moeten overleggen. Ik zie een mogelijkheid om het vertrouwen van John voor ons te winnen. Om een uur of 5 bij Samuel?"

"Is goed. Moeten Dale en de jongens er ook bij zijn?"

"Lijkt me wel verstandig."

"Ok, afgesproken."

Om vijf uur die middag zit iedereen weer bij elkaar in de woonkamer.

Grace neemt het woord. Ze verteld van haar ondervraging door de politie en dat die nu weet dat er niet een Grace Schmit werkt maar een Grace Jaeger.

"Het leek mij geen probleem omdat John toch al weet dat ik Dale's dochter ben. Toen de politie weg was probeerde John nog even een praatje te maken maar dat heb ik afgekapt. Zijn volgende gedachte was echter dat hij wel het zelfde met mij wil doen dan Jerry gedaan heeft."

Ze liet dit even bezinken. Samuel zei niets en wachtte verder af wat ze van plan was. De overigen maakten afkeurende opmerkingen.

"Nee jongens, dit is een opening voor ons. Stel Jerry heft de beveiliging op van het penthouse en ik als dreuzel laat mij volgen door John. Alleen als John binnen komt treft hij daar niet alleen mij aan maar ook Jerry. Als verklaring pretendeert Jerry, toch nog niet genoeg gehad te hebben van zijn speeltje en heeft mij weer onder imperus gebracht. Daarmee ben ik niet meer beschikbaar als speeltje voor John. Jerry haakt vervolgens in op zijn aanwezigheid en verteld dat hij weet van de 1 miljoen dollar van mij. En dat hij wel mee zou willen doen in deze afpersing."

Jerry onderbreekt haar.

"Wat als hij weigert?"

"Dan zeg je dat je Dale voorzien hebt van bodyguards uit jou eigen bodyguard bedrijf. Magische wel te verstaan. En als je niet mee mag spelen je Dale laat vermoorden door deze jongens."

Grace wijst naar de tweeling.

"Het is wel duidelijk dat hij nog informatie nodig heeft van paps om zijn missie te doen slagen. Vervolgens moeten we nog iets verzinnen wat het voor John aantrekkelijk maakt om mee te werken met Jerry."

Dale leunt naar voren.

"Hij wil geld, veel geld."

Grace denkt even na.

"Ja en jij paps hebt veel geld. En als je overlijd heb ik veel geld. En als ik in gemeenschap van goederen getrouwd ben met Jerry, krijgt hij beschikking over dat geld. En dan wordt Jerry interessant voor John."

Samuel begint te klappen.

"Prachtig plan Grace maar het is niet waterdicht."

"Waarom denk je dat?"

"Wat houdt John tegen om Jerry te vermoorden en jou als zijn vrouw te nemen. Zelfde resultaat, minder rompslomp."

"Paps testament. Als paps overlijdt krijg ik alleen maar voldoende geld om bescheiden van te leven voor een periode van 10 jaar. Als ik ook nog eens getrouwd ben komen daar 10 jaar bij. Als in die 10 jaar alsnog trouw. Komen er vanaf dat moment nog 10 jaar bij. Dus als John zou doen wat jij zegt heeft hij de komende 20 jaar geen beschikking over paps vermogen. Zelfs als ik zou komen te overlijden."

"En wat maakt Jerry dan anders?"

"Een tweede testament. Eentje die ongedateerd is en altijd het bestaande testament ongeldig kan maken door er een nieuwere datum op te zetten. En alleen Jerry heeft dat testament en kan het desgewenst inzetten."

Nu was het Dale die sprak.

"Maar Jerry heeft niet zo'n testament. En voor alle duidelijkheid, dat krijgt hij ook niet."

"Dat hoeft ook niet. Het is voldoende dat Jerry beweerd het te hebben."

Grace kijkt naar Samuel.

"Ja ik weet wat je volgende vraag is. Waarom zou hij twee vervelende obstakels als Jerry en ik niet gewoon uit de weg ruimen en doorgaan waar hij was gebleven. Het antwoord is angst. Hij moet zo veel ontzag en angst voor Jerry krijgen dat hij het gevoel heeft niet meer om hem heen te kunnen. En als hij dat wel doet zijn missie zal falen. En er is één persoon waar hij dan nóg banger voor is dan hij voor Jerry zou kunnen zijn, en dat is Voldemort. Hij zal alles op alles zetten om zijn missie tot een succes te maken."

Samuel staat op en wrijft zich over zijn kin.

"En daar ben je van overtuigd Grace?"

"Ik verzeker je Samuel. Toen ik in de kelder even tot het diepst van zijn wezen prikte kon ik zijn angst voor zijn Meester voelen. En ik zou niet in zijn schoenen willen staan als ik gefaald had en met hangende pootjes bij Voldemort moet terugkeren. Want wat er ook gebeurt, hij moet terugkeren naar hem. Hij heeft geen keuze."

"Ok Grace. Het lijkt een bruikbaar plan. Ik stel voor dat we morgenavond hier om 7 uur bij elkaar komen, inclusief Peter graag, om een aantal zaken te bespreken. Jerry ik stel voor dat jullie nu jullie ringen weer om doen ten teken dat jullie verloofd zijn. Hoe laat komt John voor zijn geld Dale?"

"Elf uur vanavond."

"Zorg er voor dat Tommy en Sammy aanwezig zijn bij de overdracht. En jongens. Zorg er voor dat hij jullie ware aard even te zien krijgt."

Dat hoefde Samuel ze geen twee keer te zeggen. Ze zaten al helemaal in de startblokken.

Even later waren Dale en de tweeling weer verdwenen.


	26. Imperus

**Hoofdstuk 26 Imperus.**

Jerry en Grace schuiven hun ringen aan hun rechter ringvinger. Samuel ziet dat maar zegt niets.

Grace kijkt naar Jerry.

"Ik weet dat John altijd tot 6 uur blijft. Als ik er voor zorg dat hij mij buiten het gebouw ziet is de kans groot dat hij achter me aan komt. Het is nu tien voor zes. Ik verschijnsel in een lege dames toilet en jij zou kunnen verschijnen in het halletje van het penthouse? Of heb je dat ook beveiligd."

"Nee ik heb dat juist vrij toegankelijk gehouden voor dit doel. De bewakingscamera heb ik zo gemanipuleerd dat het constant het zelfde beeld stuurt en niet wat er werkelijk aan de hand is."

"Dat is handig. Met een beetje geluk hebben we hem over 20 minuten in het penthouse staan."

Even later staat Grace in de damestoilet. Ze luistert nog even naar wat gebabbel en open en dichtslaande deuren. Het was stil. Ze leunt nog even tegen de ingangsdeur en voelt voorbij de deur. Ze heeft geluk met wat ze voelt, en grijpt haar kans.

Als ze de damestoilet uit komt loopt ze pardoes tegen John Meisters aan.

"O, neemt u me niet kwalijk meneer Meisters."

"Maar dat geeft helemaal niets Grace. Had iedereen kunnen overkomen."

Als Grace begint te lopen loopt hij met haar op.

"Kan ik je een lift geven naar je vriendin?"

"Heel aardig aangeboden meneer Meisters, maar ik neem het openbaar vervoer wel."

"Ok Grace. Wat jij wil."

John stopt bij de liften en drukt op het knopje. Hij had zijn auto onder het gebouw staan in de garage.

Grace loopt de voordeur uit.

Als de liftdeuren voor John open gaan stapt hij er echter niet in, maar zet de achtervolging in. Als hij ook de voordeur uit komt ziet hij haar nog net om de hoek verdwijnen. Nu moest hij wat harder lopen. Als hij nu ook de hoek om gaat ziet hij hoe Grace het schuine gedeelte afloopt naar de ingang van de garage.

Hij vraag zich af waarom ze nu weer het gebouw in ging.

Voorzichtig sluipt hij achter haar aan. Achter in de garage bevond zich een grote goederenlift. Ze opent een paneeltje en typt een code in. Hij kan niet zien welke, maar ziet wel dat ze vervolgens op het knopje drukt van de bovenste verdieping.

John begint te grijnzen. Hij wist hoe hij in het penthouse moest komen. Als directeur van Hiyrotech had hij al menig keer gebruik gemaakt van het penthouse samen met zakenmensen van andere bedrijven. Als de lift weer terug is gaat hij naar boven. In het halletje wacht hij even. Misschien was het verstandig zijn toverstok vast te trekken. Kon hij katje Grace zo snel mogelijk onder imperus brengen. Hij stapt door de deur en hoort muziek en gepraat.

"Kom hier Grace, ik ben nog niet klaar met je."

Grace loopt naar de bank waar Jerry zit en kruipt dicht tegen hem aan.

John kijkt verbaasd naar Jerry en de knuffelige Grace.

"Wel verdomme Jerry wat doe jij hier?"

Grace kijkt met onbewogen ogen even naar John, en steekt daarna haar neus in de nek van Jerry. Wat rook hij daar toch lekker. Ze voelt hoe hij kippenvel krijgt.

"Dat zelfde kan ik jou ook vragen John. Ik ben hier omdat de pappie van Grace dit penthouse als uitwijkadres heeft geregeld."

"Ik zie dat je toch nog niet 'zat' was van katje Grace?"

"Nee, als ze onder imperus is heeft ze verslavende eigenschappen."

Hij pakt de kin van Grace en geeft haar een lange innige kus. Als hij Grace los laat heeft ze een kleur.

"Zou je wat te drinken willen halen voor John en mij, liefje?"

Ze staat op en kijkt weer ombewogen in de ogen van John.

"Wat wil je drinken John?" Zegt ze met haar zwoelste stem.

"Water graag." Sist hij tussen zijn tanden. Dit mokkeltje had hij dolgraag onder handen genomen. En nu heeft die verdomde Jerry haar weer gekaapt.

Heupwiegend en op blote voeten loopt Grace naar de bar.

"Moet je er ook ijs in Johnny?"

"Ja doe maar."

Jerry wijst naar een makkelijke stoel.

"Ga zitten John. Het lijkt mij duidelijk wat ik hier doe. Wat ik me nu afvraag is, wat jij hier doet?"

"Lijkt me logisch Jerry, ik achtervolg een eenvoudig medewerker die zich illegaal toegang verschaft tot het penthouse van Hiyrotech. Althans dat dacht ik."

"Weet je wat ik denk John. Dat jij dacht 'wat Jerry kan, kan ik ook'. En ik geef toe het is een lekker ding om te gebruiken."

Grace komt terug met een glas water met ijs en een bourbon. Ze buigt voorover om het glas voor John neer te zetten, er voor zorgend dat haar blouse openvalt en hij een vrije blik heeft op haar bh. Daarna geeft ze Jerry zijn bourbon en kruipt weer sensueel tegen hem aan terwijl ze haar benen op de bank trekt.

John begint gemeen te grijnzen.

"Ok Jerry je hebt me doorzien. Wat dacht je ervan om haar aan mij te geven, en nu zelf te verdwijnen?"

"Is dat een dreigement John?"

John richt zijn toverstok op Jerry.

"Dat is een waarschuwing om voortaan je neus niet meer in mijn zaken te steken."

Nog voordat hij uitgesproken is heeft Jerry zijn toverstok in handen. Zijn ogen waren inmiddels gitzwart en met een lichte beweging breekt de toverstok van John tussen zijn vingers.

Grace haar hand kruipt nu van onderen, onder het shirt van Jerry, en gaat op onderzoek uit.

Jerry geeft geen krimp en laat de blik van John niet los. Een paar seconden later hoort Grace hoe John zit te klappertanden.

"Ik waardeer het niet als iemand zijn toverstok naar mij opheft John."

Die toon die Jerry nu gebruikte was die van zijn vader.

"Meestal overleeft degene die dat doet het niet."

Grace gebruikte nu haar nagels om een spoor langs zijn ribben te trekken. Ze voelt hoe zijn spieren zich spannen onder haar hand.

"Maar in dit geval wil ik wel een uitzondering maken."

Jerry's ogen werden nu weer donkerbruin en de koude voltering stopt.

"Ik heb van Grace begrepen dat je haar vader afperst. Om precies te zijn voor één miljoen dollar. Wat ben je met zoveel geld van plan John?"

"D,d,dat z,zeg ik n,niet."

"O, dat is jammer. Dan hoef je ook niet langer te blijven leven."

En met die woorden zorgt Jerry er voor dat John geen adem meer krijgt. Zijn ogen worden groot en een angstige blik verschijnt.

Grace klimt op de lage salontafel en gaat er met haar knieën op zitten. Gefascineerd kijkt ze in de ogen van John.

"Gaat hij nu zó dood Jerry?"

"Ja Grace, als zijn pupillen zo héél groot worden is het over."

"Duurt dat lang?"

"Dat kan vrij lang duren ja. De laatste die ik zo omgebracht heb heeft het bijna 5 minuten vol gehouden."

"Jammer dat we deze niet meer kunnen timen."

"Je bent een sadistisch krengetje Grace, dat mag ik wel. Weet je wat? Ik geeft hem weer even lucht en dan beginnen we overnieuw. Pak mijn horloge maar uit de slaapkamer."

Als Grace terug komt zit John naar lucht te happen.

Grace kruipt weer op de tafel met het horloge in de aanslag. John ziet zijn kans waar en grijpt haar en neemt haar in een hoofdklem.

"Nog één keer Jerry, en je speeltje is dood. Ik zweer je ik breek haar nek."

Met een kleine beweging van zijn hand veranderd Grace in een flinke wurgslang. In zijn schrik laat John, Grace los en ze glijd rustig terug naar Jerry op de bank. Jerry aait nog even over haar koele gladde lichaam en ze veranderd terug. Verbaast kijkt ze om zich heen.

John ziet nu pas dat Jerry geen toverstok gebruikt. Hij moest er niet aan denken dergelijke magische handelingen te doen zonder toverstok.

Hij zag plotseling een machtige en gevaarlijke magiër in Jerry. Dit was niet een eenvoudige detective. Deze man had meer in zijn mars.

Misschien kon hij zichzelf nog redden.

"Ok Jerry. Ik vertel je waar ik mee bezig ben."

"Je bent een eenvoudig klein afpersertje John. Eigenlijk oninteressant."

"Nee, er zit meer achter. Ja ik geef toe dat ik op geld uit ben maar ik moet ook informatie verzamelen voor mijn Meester. En met deze informatie zijn de mogelijkheden onbeperkt. Alleen heb ik geld nodig om nog een aantal mensen om te kopen. Véél geld."

"Heb je het over de tijdmachine die Dale uitgevonden heeft John?"

John trekt wit weg. Hoe kon deze man van de tijdmachine weten. Wie had er zijn mond voorbij gepraat. Zijn Meester zou hier niet blij mee zijn. Hoe kon hij voorkomen dat zijn missie zou mislukken.

"Jerry, ik haal vanavond die één miljoen op. Laten we dat delen. Elk de helft. En we proberen gezamenlijk de informatie uit Dale te krijgen om de papieren te pakken te krijgen om die machine te kunnen maken. Dale heeft heel handig het geheel uit elkaar gesplitst en onder gebracht bij 15 verschillende bedrijven."

"Grace zei dat het er 25 zijn."

Verbaast kijkt John naar Grace. Ondanks dat gaat hij verder.

"Een deel van de plannen hebben we al. Bij ongeveer 10 bedrijven hebben we kans gezien ze te kopen of te stelen."

Jerry buigt zich nu richting John.

"Je bent er van overtuigd dat deze machine werkt?"

"Mijn Meester weet het zeker."

"Mmmm, dat zou ook voor mijn Heer en Meester interessant kunnen zijn."

Grace zat ondertussen figuurtjes op zijn dijbeen te tekenen. Het puntje van haar vinger kwam af en toe gevaarlijk dicht bij zijn kruis.

John ziet Jerry denken en grijpt zijn kans.

"Wat dacht je van een partnerschap. We geven onze Meesters allebei de plannen en slaan er zo dubbel voordeel uit."

"Lijkt me een redelijk bod. Ik ben zelf bezig om Dale van zijn geld te ontdoen. Dat kan goed van pas komen."

"Hoe ben je dat van plan?"

"Ik ga trouwen met Grace. En als pappie dood is heb ik zijn centjes."

Grace geeft Jerry een sensuele kus in zijn hals.

"Moet paps toch eerst zijn testament veranderen Jerr."

"Dat heb ik al geregeld liefje, Jerry heeft overal aan gedacht."

John wordt nieuwsgierig.

"Hoe heb je dat geregeld?"

"Ik heb nog niets geregeld. Dat doe ik zodra hij dood is. Dan vervang ik het testament met het testament dat ik bezit en tot op heden niet gedateerd is. Dus als ik weet welke datum zijn laatste testament heeft, zet ik er een nieuwere op die van mij. Kat in het bakkie."

Grace legde nu een been over Jerry's schoot en bijt hem in zijn nek.

"Kom op Jerr. Hou op met praten en neem me. Ik wil je in me voelen."

Het volgende moment grijpt Jerry haar bij haar, haar en dwingt haar op haar knieën naast zijn voeten op de grond. Ondanks dat hij haar geen pijn deed hield Grace haar ogen dicht en met een van pijn vertrokken gezicht de handen van Jerry beet.

Ze kan goed acteren. Hij wou dat hij op haar voorstel in kon gaan, de verleiding was heel groot. Als ze haar ogen een stukje open doet, houd Jerry zijn wijsvinger op zijn lippen ten teken dat ze stil moest zijn. Vervolgens laat hij haar los. Grace wrijft met een pijnlijk gezicht over haar hoofd.

"Je krijgt zo je pak slaag Grace, wees maar gerust ik zal je niet sparen."

John kijkt verlangend naar Grace. Hij baalde dat hij niet in de schoenen van Jerry stond.

"Ok John, we hebben een deal. Ik zorg voor het geld en jij voor de plannen. En John?"

"Ja?"

"Als jij straks dat geld haalt laat je mijn aanstaande schoonvader nog even met rust. Ik wil niet het risico lopen dat hij eerder het loodje legt dan dat Grace en ik getrouwd zijn. Voor de duidelijkheid. Dankzij jou heeft Dale nu twee bodyguards. Alleen deze jongens luisteren naar mij. Nu beschermen ze Dale, straks mogen zij hem elimineren als we hem niet meer nodig hebben."

John haalt zijn schouders op.

"Pfff, bodyguards. Wat is daar zo bijzonder aan."

"Deze twee dienen mijn Meester. En als hij zou besluiten om jou om zeep te helpen had je geen schijn van kans. Dus wees voorzichtig straks. En John doe me een lol. Hou die één miljoen, ik heb meer in het vooruitzicht." Hij buigt zich over Grace en begint haar te kussen. Grace kronkelt in zijn armen van genot.

John kan het niet langer aanzien. Hij staat op om te vertrekken.

Jerry kijkt nog even op.

"En John? Ik wil je hier niet meer zien. Als ik je wil spreken weet ik je te vinden."

John keert zich weer om, om te vertrekken.

"En John?"

Met een zucht draait John zich weer naar Jerry"

"Wat?"

"Ik vertrouw erop dat je keurig netjes met je vingers van mijn verloofde af blijft. Ben ik duidelijk?"

"Volledig duidelijk."

Als John vertrokken is pakt hij Grace hardhandig op en neemt haar mee naar de slaapkamer.

Terwijl zij onder zijn lichaam vastgepind ligt zegt hij met een rauwe stem.

"Je kan het een man héél erg moeilijk maken Grace. Nu ontkom je niet aan mijn straf, je bent van mij en mij alleen."

"Moeten we niet naar Samuel vertellen hoe het is gegaan?"

"Nee dát kan wachten. Maar dit niet."

En met die woorden nam hij haar mond in bezit.


	27. Hoe gevaarlijk ben ik?

**Hoofdstuk 27 Hoe gevaarlijk ben ik.**

Om 8 uur die avond verschijnen Grace en Jerry weer bij Samuel. Ze nemen in de woonkamer plaats om te bespreken wat er is gebeurt.

Nadat Jerry het verhaal gedaan had, waarbij hij toch een aantal persoonlijke details weg liet, verschijnt er een tablet met koffie en kopjes op de salon tafel.

Samuel schenkt koffie in en als de kinderen de kopjes van hem aannemen met hun rechter hand wijst hij er naar.

"Ik wil graag dat jullie deze ringen links dragen. Ze zijn speciaal gemaakt voor de ringvinger van de linker hand."

Grace en Jerry kijken elkaar aan en veranderen de ringen naar de linker kant.

Het moment dat de ringen allebei om de linker ringvinger zitten voelen ze dat er een kracht van de ring naar hun hart stroomt. Ze krijgen het er warm van. Als Grace het gevoel heeft dat haar hart zo uit haar borst zal springen probeert ze de ring weer van haar vinger te halen maar de ring zit muurvast. Ook Jerry komt er achter dat de ring niet meer van zijn vinger wil.

"Rustig maar kinderen dat gevoel zakt zo weer af."

En inderdaad zakte het gevoel na een minuutje af. Grace veegt het zweet van haar voorhoofd en als ze naar Jerry kijkt is hij nat van het zweet. Jerry probeert weer of hij de ring af krijgt maar het lukt niet.

"Pap, wat heb je gedaan?"

Grace kijkt nu ook naar Samuel.

"Ik heb jullie alleen verteld hoe jullie de ringen op de juiste manier moeten dragen, meer niet."

"Maar Samuel, ik krijg hem niet meer af?"

"Dat zal ook nooit meer lukken."

Grace kijkt naar de ring aan haar vinger alsof het een of ander eng beest is.

"Maar waarom?"

"Verzekering."

"Verzekering?"

"Ja verzekering van het feit dat je, je wel tien keer zal bedenken om mij of Jerry ooit iets aan te doen Grace.

Laat me je dit héél duidelijk maken. Op het moment dat je iets doet wat uiteindelijk tot pijn of de dood van mij of Jerry zal leiden, het maakt niet uit hoe lang je de omweg maakt, de ringen zullen het weten en als reactie, jou straffen of van je leven beroven. Om alle twijfel over mijn bewering te weg te nemen, hoef je op mij alleen maar een kwade gedachte af te vuren."

Voordat ze kan vragen wat hij bedoelde slaat Samuel haar met de achterkant van zijn vlakke hand zo hard in haar gezicht dat ze op de grond terecht komt. Het is alsof haar oog explodeert. Wat dacht hij wel. Dat ze zich liet meppen zonder zich te verzetten? En met die gedachte is het alsof iemand haar hart in zijn grote knuist had gepakt en keihard dichtknijpt. De pijn is zo hevig, en ze krijgt het zo benauwd, dat ze het gevoel had elk moment dood te gaan.

Jerry is zo ontredderd door de daad van zijn vader dat hij verstard. Maar als hij beseft wat hij gedaan heeft wordt hij boos op zijn vader. En dat veroorzaakt bij Jerry dezelfde reactie als bij Grace.

Als na een paar minuten van doodsangst bij de twee jonge mensen weer wat rust terugkeert in hun lichamen zien ze hoe Samuel in een verkrampte houding op de bank zit met het zweet op zijn voorhoofd.

"Ik geloof kinderen dat dit duidelijk genoeg was. Het enige nadeel is dat het niet alleen voor Grace geld maar voor alle partijen die de ring dragen."

Jerry staat boos op.

"Had je het niet gewoon kunnen vertellen, en klaar!"

"Zoon, wees voorzichtig met je emoties richting mij of Grace voortaan. Dat is beter voor je gezondheid."

"Dus als ik nu per ongeluk een van jullie pijn doe, dan zet ik mijn leven op het spel?"

"Nee. Het zijn voornamelijk je emoties en intenties die bepalend zijn. Ik had weliswaar niet de woede maar wel de intentie om Grace te slaan, met de bedoeling pijn te veroorzaken. Dus werd ik gestraft."

"Dus jij kan ons ook niet meer pijn doen of zo?"

"Ik kan het wel zoals je net gezien hebt. Alleen de kans dat ik dat nog zal doen is vrij klein geworden."

Grace krabbelt inmiddels weer overeind. Samuel spreekt verder en kijkt Grace strak aan met zijn duistere ogen.

"En dan nog iets Grace. Mocht je het in je hoofd halen te beslissen dat je eigen leven je niet meer kan schelen en een van ons ombrengt? Beperken de ringen zich niet tot jou alleen, maar gaan door met het doden van diegene waar je van houdt. En ik gok erop dat Jerry het meeste risico loopt bij jou."

Grace kijkt met een ondoorgrondelijke blik in haar ogen naar haar mentor, de vader van Jerry, de man waar ze van hield als van een vader. Haar tranen zitten hoog. En met een heel zachte stem zegt ze.

"Onderschat jezélf niet vader."

En met die woorden was ze verdwenen.

Jerry staart verslagen naar de plek waar Grace net nog stond.

"Dat was niet nodig geweest vader."

Bij het horen van dat laatste woord verharden zich de gezichtstrekken van Samuel.

"Het was wél nodig zoon. Een absolute noodzaak."

"Grace houdt van je pap."

"Dat waag ik te betwijfelen."

"Ik weet het zeker pap. Ze heeft het mezelf opgebiecht die avond dat je haar verteld hebt dat je van haar hield als van een dochter."

"Zoon dat heeft ze toen gezegd, in een reactie op wat ik gezegd heb."

"Nee, vóór die tijd al was ze diep van binnen tot de conclusie gekomen dat ze van je hield. Als je haar had afgewezen had dat niets uitgemaakt. Ze heeft geprobeerd mij te overtuigen dat het niet uit maakt wat een ander doet als je, je gevoelens kenbaar maakt. Dat ik niets te verliezen heb, alleen maar kan winnen. En ik snap nu wat ze bedoeld." En met die woorden omarmd hij zijn vader.

"Je hebt pech pap, want ik hou óók van je. Maar nu moet ik achter mijn geliefde Grace aan."

En met die woorden was Jerry ook verdwenen.

Samuel zakt achterover van vermoeidheid over de emoties van de laatst minuten. Het volgende moment springen Tom en Jerry op zijn schoot. Met woeste affectie geven ze Samuel kopjes tegen zijn kin en handen.

"Nog even en jullie gaan me ook nog vertellen dat jullie van me houden."

* * *

Jerry landde in de woonkamer bij Dale. Dale kijkt verrast op. 

"Heb je Grace gezien?"

"Nee, wat is er aan de hand?"

Op dat moment verschijnt Grace. Ze heeft vuile handen en ruikt branderig. Moedeloos zakt ze in een stoel.

"Er is helemaal niets over van me woning. Het is allemaal in rook en as opgegaan."

Dale ziet dat ze er nog een beschadiging bij heeft op haar gezicht. Haar rechter oog is blauw en dik en zit grotendeels dicht.

"Wat heb je nu weer met jezelf gedaan Grace?"

Jerry knielt neer bij Grace.

"Dat heeft ze niet ze zelf gedaan Dale."

Jerry steekt zijn hand uit en Grace laat zich gewillig genezen van de wond die Samuel haar had toegebracht.

"Dankjewel Jerr. Dat voelt een stuk beter."

Dale wou het nu weten.

"Maar wie dan wel? Jij Jerry?" Hij sprak het uit maar kon het eigenlijk niet geloven. Hij ziet Grace van nee schudden. Na nog een moment van onbegrip en zijn ogen beginnen vuur te schieten.

"Heeft Sam dit gedaan? Heeft hij je wéér pijn gedaan?"

"Ja paps, maar ik denk dat dit de laatste keer was dat hij dat heeft gedaan."

"Wat? Heb je hem vermoord?"

Grace begint te lachen.

"Nee paps, ik houd van Samuel als van een vader. Ik zou hem geen kwaad kunnen doen."

"Maar waarom heeft hij je dan geslagen?"

"Het was een demonstratie. Een demonstratie van wat er gebeurt als je iemand die de ring draagt je een kwaad hart toedraagt. De ring neemt wraak. Op jezelf en degene waar je van houdt, die ook de ring draagt."

En met die woorden hielden Grace en Jerry hun handen omhoog.

"Vader heeft er ook een om. Je krijgt ze nooit meer af."

"En jullie hebben vrijwillig die ringen om gedaan?"

"Ja. Maar zonder te weten wat het inhield. Pas toen we ze niet af kregen, kwamen we erachter."

"Hij heeft jullie geen keuze gegeven."

"Ja, het blijkt een terugkerend patroon."

De tweeling was inmiddels binnen gekomen en hadden stil staan luisteren wat hun grootvader nu weer met hun ouders gedaan had.

Tommy komt dichterbij.

"Mag die ringen eens zien?"

Ook Sammy staat nu zo dichtbij dat hij ook kan kijken.

"Daar kan ik me niets van herinneren?"

Tommy antwoord.

"Nee ik ook niet. Dit heeft onze opa Sam nooit gedaan."

Jerry kijkt vragend naar hem op.

"Dat weet je zeker?"

"Ja. Er is iets veranderd in Grace door de ring. Dat hadden we zeker gevoeld. Hoe reageert de kleine tweeling mams?"

Grace legt zoals gewoonlijk haar linker hand op haar buik om contact te zoeken. Als beloning krijgt ze een heftige steek. Als ze weer normaal adem kan halen ziet ze vier bezorgde gezichten.

Het is Tommy weer die spreekt.

"Had ik ook gedaan als je zo in de buurt was gekomen met die ring. Probeer het eens met je andere hand?"

Voorzichtig legt Grace nu haar rechter hand op haar buik en krijgt contact. De kleine tweeling is woedend. Ze vroeg zich af hoe het mogelijk was dat ze dat nu pas voelde.

"Ze beschuldigen mij dat ik een deal met ze heb gebroken. Ze zijn erg boos. Ze hebben geen mogelijkheid meer om via mij te reageren als ik dat niet toesta." Sammy knikt.

"Ja dat is inderdaad een deal breaker."

Dale legt zijn hand op haar arm.

"Je moet ze vertellen wat er gebeurt is en dat dit niet jou eigen keuze was."

Als Grace de informatie doorstuurt over hoe dit zo gekomen is worden haar kinderen kwaad op Samuel. Ze zetten alles in het werk om via hun moeder Samuel aan te vallen. Als Grace pareltjes zweet op haar voorhoofd krijgt wordt Jerry ongerust. In een reflex legt hij zijn linker hand op haar buik en de verbinding wordt pijnlijk verbroken.

Als Grace weer overeind komt uit haar pijnlijke positie, geeft ze iedereen een lauw lachje ter geruststelling dat ze weer wat opknapte.

"Denk je dat Samuel dit heeft geweten, en dat hij ons daarom niets heeft gezegd?"

Jerry veegt wat zweet van haar voorhoofd.

"Je zei toch dat de tweeling een link met hem hebben, en dat geen enkele gedachte verborgen voor ze bleef. Dus als hij dit geweten had, dan had de tweeling je gewaarschuwd."

"Ja. Maar dan nam hij wel een enorm risico door mij te slaan. De jongens hadden zeker teruggeslagen voordat hij me kon slaan."

"Maar dat hebben ze niet gedaan. En ze hebben je ook niet gewaarschuwd."

"Nee. Want we hadden toen onze ringen al om. Dus hij wist het wél, en heeft het verborgen kunnen houden voor ze. En de link met hém is nu ook weg."

"Ja, dat is dan weer een voordeel voor hem."

"Inderdaad. Een groot voordeel voor hem. Ik kan nu via de kleintjes niet meer voelen wat hij doet."

"Of waar ik ben."

Samuel was geruisloos in de woonkamer verschenen.

Dale kan zich niet langer inhouden. Hij stuift op Samuel af.

"Waarom heb je Grace en je eigen kinderen en kleinkinderen altijd zo hard opgevoed. Was het nodig om ze zoveel pijn te doen, zelfs nu nog?"

"Dale. Ik heb tot nu toe enorm veel geduld met je gehad maar het houdt een keer op."

"Sam. Als ik me nu door je laat intimideren kan je me beter direct uit de weg ruimen. Dan ben ik nutteloos geworden in deze hele affaire."

"Wie zegt dat je dat vanaf het begin af aan al niet was?"

"Mooi. Maak er dan maar een eind aan. Hier en nu, ik daag je uit!"

Grace stond verschrikt op. Een dergelijke uitdaging presenteerde je Samuel Smith niet zonder gevolgen.

"Dan heb je deze keer gewonnen Dale. Want zolang Grace leeft zal ik je geen kwaad doen. Want daar zou ik Grace pijn en verdriet mee bezorgen en de gevolgen zouden onwenselijk zijn."

Grace en Jerry kijken Samuel niet begrijpend aan.

"Emotie en intentie kinderen. Onthoudt dat goed. Daar draait alles om."

Grace kijkt bedenkelijk naar de ring aan haar vinger. Was dit dan toch meer een voordeel dan een nadeel?

Ze kijkt naar Jerry en ziet daar de man, waar ze nog voor zo kort intens de liefde mee had bedreven. Een warm gevoel doorspoeld haar bij die herinnering en ze glimlacht naar haar man.

Jerry kijkt terug in de liefhebbende ogen van Grace en een warm gevoel van liefde overspoeld hem als een warme deken. Zijn Grace. Wát was hij gek op haar. Zijn vader had weliswaar een keuze gemaakt voor hem, als zijn toekomstige bruid. Maar hij hield enorm veel van haar. Als het nodig was zou hij voor haar door het vuur lopen.

De klok sloeg 10 uur.

Tommy en Sammy kijken naar alle overvloedige aanwezigen zoals Grace, Jerry en Samuel. Tommy neemt het woord.

"Jongens, ik wil niet vervelend zijn, maar over een uur staat afpersertje John hier, en dan hebben Sammy en ik ons grote optreden. Dus als iedereen die hier niets te zoeken heeft, wil oprotten graag!"

Jerry en Grace kijken elkaar aan.

"Wij gaan wel naar het penthouse." Zegt Jerry.

En zonder een opmerking is Samuel weer verdwenen, naar waarschijnlijk zijn eigen domein.

Tommy en Sammy bereiden zich voor op de komst van John. Dit keer geen zonnebrillen zodat het effect straks duidelijk zichtbaar is voor John.

En inderdaad waar de tweeling zich bezorgd over maakte was John te vroeg. Het was tien uur en dertig. De voordeur bel ging.

James komt bij de deur.

"Wat wilt u?"

"Ik heb een afspraak met Dale."

"Een moment alstublieft."

Even later laat James, John binnen en brengt hem naar de woonkamer."

Dale zit al in afwachtende houding in zijn stoel met een koffertje ernaast.

Achter Dale staan Sammy en Tommy. Hun blauwe ogen kijken doordringend in die van John.

John kijkt terug en ziet twee gewone jonge jongens staan. Niets om bang voor te wezen.

John neemt plaats tegenover Dale.

"Je hebt het geld?"

Dale haalt het koffertje in zicht en reikt het John aan.

Als John tevreden het koffertje sluit en weer op kijkt, ziet hij de identieke gezichten van de tweeling. Alleen ziet hij daar per gezicht twee zwarte oogbollen. Elk van de tweeling heeft een vuurbal in zijn linker hand.

Het koude zweet breekt John uit. Hij herkende dit soort. Het waren demonen.

Welke Meester had macht over demonen? In welk wespennest had hij zich gestoken. Dit was niet goed. Helemaal niet goed.

Hij pakt het koffertje en staat snel op. Hij moest hier zo snel mogelijk weg. Dale kijkt verwonderd over de haast die John heeft, maar houdt hem niet tegen.

Bij de voordeur kijkt John nog even naar de tweeling die hem gevolgd had, en ziet weer twee paar ijsblauwe ogen.

Als John de deur uit is komen de tweeling weer grijnzend binnen. Dale kijkt ze vragend aan.

"Wat is hier net gebeurt jongens?"

"Niets waar je, je druk over hoeft te maken opa Dale."

"We hebben alleen maar wat angst ingeboezemd bij John, zoals opa Sam dat graag wou."

"Ik vertrouw die John Meisters niet. Konden we maar iets doen om Grace nog wat meer te beschermen."

"Grace beschermen? Die is nu zo machtig. Die heeft toch zeker geen bescherming nodig?"

"Ja maar dat weet John niet."

Hij kijkt van Tommy naar Sammy.

"Ik denk dat voor mij nu het meeste gevaar wel is geweken. En als ik jullie goed heb begrepen, weet John nu wél dat jullie gevaarlijk zijn."

Tommy knikt.

"Héél gevaarlijk opa Dale."

"Zou het niet voldoende zijn als ik maar één bodyguard had?"

"Waar wil je naar toe?"

"Wat voor opleidingen hebben jullie tot nu toe gehad. Ik bedoel iets waar in de niet magische wereld iets mee zou kunnen?"

De tweeling kijkt elkaar even aan. Was het wel verstandig om over hun toekomst te praten? Maar ja, die werd nu ernstig anders door bepaalde zaken. En waren zij geen individuen los van de kleine tweeling? Tommy antwoord.

"Opa Sam heeft ons een heel brede opleiding gegeven. Van economisch tot mathematisch. Politiek, geloof, cultureel. Noem het maar op."

"Dan zou het eenvoudig zijn voor een van jullie je voor te doen als stagiaire bij Hiyrotech. En om afdelingen te leren kennen binnen een bedrijf zou de stagiaire deze week mee kunnen lopen met Grace."

"Dat zou kunnen maar waarom wil je dat zo graag?"

"Op het moment dat John magie zou toepassen op Grace moet ze zich verdedigen. Op dat moment valt ze door de mand."

"Dan past ze toch gewoon weer ze geheugen aan."

"Ja jongens dat kan wel maar op een gegeven moment wordt het brein een gatenkaas als je dat te vaak doet."

"Wat, Opa Dale. Ga je ons nu vertellen dat je wél magisch bent en geheugens aan kan passen?"

"Nee Tommy. Maar het aanpassen van het menselijk geheugen is niet alleen maar voorbehouden aan magiërs. Er zijn nog andere middelen die je gebruiken kan voor dat doel."

De tweeling kijken elkaar verbaasd aan.

"En hoe komt het dat jij dat weet?"

"Ik heb ook in de farmaceutica een vinger in de pap. Dus wat denken jullie, goed plan?"

Tommy knikt.

"Lijkt me wel leuk om samen met mams te werken."

"Dan zal je haar toch vanaf nu Grace moeten gaan noemen Tom."

"Goed, ik sluit het nog even kort met opa Sam. Ik ben zo terug."

Dale had de telefoon al gepakt om te regelen dat er morgen een nieuwe stagiaire bij Grace op de afdeling zou komen.

Als Tommy weer terug is verteld hij dat het is goedgekeurd. Sammy tikt Tommy nog even aan.

"Moeten we Grace en Jerry nog even inlichten?"

"Ik heb er niet zoveel zin in om ze te storen. Ze hebben al zo'n rot dag achter de rug."

Dale knikt.

"Ja, laten we haar maar gewoon verassen."

'Gaat je niet lukken paps.' Hoort Dale de stem van zijn dochter in zijn hoofd.

"Maar ik hoor net van Grace dat, dat dit keer niet zal lukken."

De tweeling kijkt verrast om zich heen.

"Grace, waar?"

Dale tikt tegen de zijkant van zijn hoofd.

"Ze heeft net doorgegeven dat ze het al weet."

* * *

Grace ligt boven op Jerry en kust hem alsof de wereld zo zou vergaan. Even later kijkt ze op. Met een dromerige blik kijkt ze in de verte. 

"Wat is er Grace?"

"Tommy komt morgen en de rest van de week bij mij op de afdeling als stagiaire. Dit als extra veiligheid voor mij."

"Ik dacht dat we afgesproken hadden dat je, je nieuwe krachten alleen in overleg in zou zetten."

"Ik kan er niets aan doen, ik vang het gewoon op. Ik denk omdat ze over mij zaten te praten en te plannen."

"Weet vader van dit plan?"

Grace draait haar hoofd een heel klein beetje en knijpt nu haar ogen iets dicht.

"Ho, wacht. Moet je daarvoor bewust je krachten in zetten?"

"Ja?"

"Laat maar, als vader merkt dat je dit doet krijgen we gedonder."

Ze geeft hem een gemeen lachje.

"Wil je dat hij het merkt dan?"

"Nee natuurlijk niet."

"O. Ik dacht dat je hem op de proef wou stellen. Kijken hoe ver hij nu nog durft te gaan nu we de ringen dragen."

"Grace. Ik vertrouw hem niet. Zeker niet als het om jou gaat. Wat als hij heeft gelogen over de werking van deze ringen. Wat als hij ons wél kan kwetsen en was het allemaal een show?"

"Ja dat zou natuurlijk kunnen. Maar ik weet zeker dat de ringen doen wat hij beweerd. Misschien zelf meer."

Grace kijkt weer een paar seconden dromerig.

"Zo. Paps weet dat ik het weet."

"Grace. Je hebt het nu echt bewust gedaan."

"Ja lieverd dit is toch niet een gevaarlijke kracht?"

"Zoals jij het nu gebruikt niet Grace, maar weet je nog hoe jij mij hebt aangevallen in de bibliotheek?"

"Ja."

"Als je dat zou combineren met deze nieuwe kracht kan je iemand letterlijk dood om laten vallen."

"Ja. Ik geloof dat je gelijk hebt."

Ze kijkt naar de ring aan haar hand.

"Je vader heeft me onderschat Jerr. Hij denkt dat hij me nu enigszins onder controle heeft met deze ring. En dat hij voor jou en zijn veiligheid heeft gezorgd."

Ze houdt haar hand met de ring voor zijn neus. Haar ogen worden zwart en ze schuift zonder problemen de ring van haar vinger. Als haar ogen weer blauw zijn en met de ring tussen haar vingers draait beseft Jerry pas wat ze gedaan had.

"Weet hij nu niet dat je hem af gedaan hebt?"

"Kan jij er iets van merken?"

"Nee."

"Hij ook niet."

En met die woorden schuift ze de ring weer aan haar vinger gevolgd door een minuut van onbehagelijkheid.

"Grace en de tweeling dan. Breken die niet los als je de ring af doet?"

"Nee die heb ik nu onder controle ook zonder de ring. Deze ring heeft me geleerd hoe ik het moet doen."

"En waarom heb je hem weer om gedaan?"

"Verzekering. En ik wil dat hij denkt nu klaar te zijn met me. Ik heb geen zin in nog meer van dit soort grapjes. Hij is te ver gegaan dit keer."

Er klonk geen dreiging uit haar toon. Eerder verslagenheid en teleurstelling.

"Waarom heb je mij dit nu laten zien Grace. Neem je niet een enorm risico?"

Grace kijkt hem liefdevol aan.

"Ach Jerr. Als ik zelfs jou niet kan vertrouwen is dit leven niet meer levenswaard."

Hij kijkt diep in haar ogen.

"Er is niets dat je tegen houdt om je eigen existentie uit te poetsen is het wel?"

"Als we in een situatie komen waar dit als enige uitweg nog kan kiezen, is de keuze makkelijk gemaakt."

"En wat als er iets mis is in jou beredenering op dat moment. Wat als je onder invloed van iets of iemand staat en denkt dat de situatie zo grimmig is, maar in werkelijkheid niet zo is?"

"Kan ik me niet voorstellen."

"Het is verleidelijk als je zoveel macht hebt en die macht steeds groter wordt, om te denken dat je alles weet Grace. Maar dat hoeft niet zo te zijn."

Grace kijkt diep in zijn ogen en weet dat hij gelijk heeft. Ze moest voorzichtig zijn met haarzelf.

"Ok Jerr. Ik zal proberen om zo voorzichtig mogelijk te zijn met mijn nieuwe krachten."

* * *

De volgende ochtend 

Dinsdag 27 maart.

Iedereen van de postkamer zat rond de grote inpaktafel zijn koffie te drinken.

Jonas wijst naar de ring van Grace.

"Mooie ring Grace. Nieuw?"

"Ja. Mooi hè. Ik heb me gisteravond verloofd."

Vol enthousiasme wordt ze op haar schouders geklopt en haar handen geschud.

Jonas kijkt de groep rondt.

"Iemand gaat vandaag trakteren."

Grace houdt haar handen omhoog.

"Ok, ik haal straks wel gebak."

Op dat moment komt Tommy binnen met Henry in zijn kielzog.

Henry haalt Tommy in en stelt Tommy voor.

"Mag ik jullie even voorstellen. Dit is Tom Smith. Hij komt deze week op onze afdeling stage lopen. Volgende week gaat hij een kijkje nemen bij archiefzaken."

Na wat handen geschud kijkt Henry vragend de groep rond.

"Wie wil hem inwerken deze week?"

Dit was meestal een probleemvraag. Niemand had er zin in en iedereen zit iedereen aan te kijken.

Na een aantal seconden steekt Grace haar hand op.

"Dat wil ik wel doen Henry, heb ik direct iemand die de doos met gebak voor me kan dragen."

Jonas klapt vrolijk in zijn handen.

"Ja goed idee en dan noemen we jullie de Smitjes. Kijk jongens ze lijken zelfs een beetje op elkaar. Jullie zijn niet toevallig familie hè?"

Grace geeft hem een vriendelijk klap op zijn schouder.

"Niet dat ik weet Jonas. Maar als we het er lang genoeg over hebben komen we er vanzelf achter dat we allemaal familie van elkaar zijn."

Grace staat op en kijkt Tom aan. Hij had net zo als Grace een stofjas over zijn kleren aan. Onder de stofjas staken twee benen in jeans en gympies.

"Kom op Tom je eerste officiële klus. Gebak halen samen met je collega."

"Gebak? Wie is er jarig?"

"Niemand, ik trakteer want ik heb me gisteren verloofd."

En met die woorden steekt ze haar zoon de ring onder zijn neus.

"O. Ik snap het."

Grace kwam dit goed uit kon ze eindelijk eens een praatje maken met hem.

"Zo Tom, wat heeft Samuel eigenlijk gedaan om jullie uit handen van Belail te houden?"

"Grace je weet dat ik van opa Sam hier niet over mag praten."

"Het is noodzakelijk dat ik te weten kom wat er is gebeurt Tom. Anders herhaalt zich de toekomst. Heb je daar zin in?"

Ze stappen in de lift. Ze kunnen rustig praten want ze zijn alleen.

"Dat kan niet meer gebeuren, jullie hebben nu die ringen om. Ik weet wat voor ringen het zijn. Wat opa Sam gedaan heeft is onomkeerbaar."

Als hij weer naar Grace kijkt houd ze hem een ring voor zijn neus tussen duim en wijsvinger.

Tom's ogen worden groot van schrik. Hoe had ze dat geflikt. Dat zou zelfs Belail niet lukken wat ze hier gedaan had.

Grace drukt op de noodrem en de lift valt stil.

Ze kijkt diep in de ogen van haar zoon.

"Hoe gevaarlijk ben ik eigenlijk Tom?"

Tom was sprakeloos. Hij stond als een vis op het droge naar lucht te happen.

Met een gefrustreerde zucht zet ze de lift weer in beweging en schuift de ring weer aan haar vinger. Tom zag dat.

"Ben je niet bang dat je hem er nu echt niet meer af krijgt?"

"Nee Tom. Ik kan hem er af halen wanneer ik wil."

"En als opa Sam er achter komt dat je dit kan?"

"Waarom zou hij er achter komen?"

"Omdat ik het hem misschien per ongeluk vertel mams. Je weet wat hij kan, hij trekt zo de waarheid uit je."

"O maar daar is een eenvoudige remedie voor wat zelfs jij kan toepassen."

En Grace verteld wat Jerry bij hun eerste ontmoeting verteld had en hoe ze dat later succesvol in de praktijk had gebracht.

"Is het goed als ik dat van je ring aan Sammy vertel?"

"Alleen als je hem ook leert om Samuel te weerstaan in zijn waarheidstrekkerij."

"Goed Grace. Zal ik doen."


	28. Maia

**Hoofdstuk 28 Maia**

Bij de warme bakker in het inpandige winkelstraatje zoeken ze een aantal lekkere gebakjes uit.

Als ze later op de lift staan te wachten komt John Meisters naast Grace staan. Tom met de gebaksdoos was hem nog niet opgevallen. Grace kijkt hem aan en ziet een keurig vers geknipt hoofd.

"Hallo Grace."

"Hallo meneer Meisters, naar de kapper geweest?"

"Ja, kan het je goedkeuring wegdragen?"

"Ziet er netjes uit, keurig gedaan."

"Ja? De achterkant ook Grace?"

"Ja hoor. Niets op aan te merken."

Zijn gluiperige toon werkte haar op de zenuwen.

Als de liftdeuren open gaan laat hij Grace en de jonge man met de doos voor gaan. Als hij echter achter hen aan de lift in stapt kijkt hij rechtstreeks in de ogen van Tom. Hij herkent hem nu direct als een van de twee demonen bij Dale. Zijn hart slaat een paar slagen over maar hij weet zich te beheersen.

"En wie is dit als ik vragen mag Grace?"

"Dat is Tom Smith, een nieuwe stagiaire. Ik mag hem deze week laten zien wat we doen op de postkamer."

John was blij dat Tom een doos gebak in handen had. Hoefde hij geen handen te schudden. Tom echter verplaatst de doos naar zijn linker hand en steekt beleeft zijn hand uit.

John kijkt er naar alsof hij water ziet branden. Na enige aarzeling geeft hij Tom een hand.

"Aangenaam kennis met u te maken meneer Meisters." Tom heeft een vuil lachje om zijn lippen. Voordat hij zijn hand had uitgestoken had hij er voor gezorgd dat deze zo koud aan zou voelen als de dood. John rilt zichtbaar door de aanraking. Als Tom John weer los laat heeft John het gevoel dat hij zijn hand grondig moet wassen.

Grace kijkt naar de twee met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

Tom's linker hand was net zo koud en hij verplaatst de doos naar de rechterhand en legt even zijn koude vingers in Grace haar nek.

"Hé Tommy, niet grappig!" Grace slaat zijn ijskoude vingers weg. Tom moet lachen.

John kijkt Tom aandachtig aan. Hij zag iets bekends.

"Tom Smithis je naam?"

"Ja."

"Toevallig familie van Jerry Smith."

"Ja, dat is me grote broer."

De koude rillingen rollen over zijn rug. Was Jerry ook demonisch?

"En jij loopt hier stage?"

"Ik denk dat we allemaal weten waarom ik hier ben John." De blik die Tom John gaf sprak boekdelen.

"Ik ben hier om Jerry's eigendom te beschermen." De uitstraling die Tom nu had deed zelfs Grace de koude rillingen over haar rug lopen. De overige passagiers in de lift die zogenaamd niet mee hadden staan luisteren stonden ongemakkelijk te draaien. Als even later de liftdeuren open gaan loopt iedereen behalve Grace, Tom en John eruit.

Als de lift uiteindelijk op de begane grond aan komt stappen Grace en Tom eruit. Grace wijst naar de verdieping.

"Het lijkt erop dat u uw verdieping gemist heeft meneer Meisters." En de liftdeuren schoven dicht.

Grace geeft nu Tom een tik op zijn arm.

"Wat bezield je om hem te vertellen dat je Jerry's broer bent!"

"Dat is jou schuld."

"Hoezo mijn schuld."

"We moesten Jerry zo gevaarlijk mogelijk maken in zijn ogen toch? En in hoeverre bevinden zich hier bewakingscamera's"

Grace kijkt onopvallend omhoog.

"Zo te zien genoeg."

Tom pakt Grace met zijn nog steeds koude hand haar nek en onder enige dwang geleid haar de gang uit. Als ze om de hoek zijn begint hij weer te praten.

"Zo lijkt het in ieder geval dat ik je onder bedwang heb mocht hij de bewaking tapes nakijken. Het is maar goed dat in 2005 de bewakingscamera's met richtmicrofoon nog niet in zwang zijn."

"Dat brengt me terug op ons oude onderwerp Tom. Ik moet meer over de toekomst weten."

"Waarom Grace. Je kan toch niets meer aan onze toekomst veranderen."

"Ja dat is wel zo Tom. Maar als ik niet weet wat er is gebeurt loop je kans dat de toekomst zich herhaald. Wil je dat graag? Moeten je vader en ik weer verdwijnen uit hun leven. En dan op die manier? Wil je dat ze opgevoed worden door Samuel?"

"Opa Sam is een goede vader."

"Jou opa Sam, Tommy heeft omdat hij zijn eigen tweeling niet in de hand kon houden jou oom Joshua vermoord. Omdat hij jullie niet in de hand kon houden zijn jullie verdomme volbloeddemonen geworden. Hoeveel kans geef je hem om deze twee te temmen? Ondanks misschien jullie hulp."

Ze ziet hem twijfelen. Grace besluit hier gebruik van te maken.

"Tom. Kijk nu naar mij. Hoe sterk ben ik nú al? Hoe sterk moet ik worden om deze kinderen onder controle te houden. Hoeveel kans hebben ze, als Jerry en ik er niet meer zijn?"

Met dit laatst smekende argument duwt ze hem over de rand.

"Ok. Goed maar dan wel samen met Sammy. En ik wil dat paps erbij is."

"Deal."

Die avond rond de klok van 8 uur hebben zich Jerry, Grace, Tommy en Sammy zich verzameld in het penthouse. Ze zitten in de woonkamer.

Grace kijkt het groepje rondt.

"En dan gaan we nu naar Samuel en Peter."

Ze stond op en keek verwachtingsvol naar haar publiek. Aarzelend staat iedereen op met grote vraag ogen. Tommy doet het eerste zijn mond open.

"Weet je het zeker Grace?"

"Heel zeker lieverd. Als we nu geheimen voor elkaar gaan krijgen is het einde zoek. Ik ga liever de confrontatie aan dan dat ik oneerlijk ben. En wie weet zie iets belangrijks over het hoofd."

Ze kijkt Jerry aan.

"Ik kan tenslotte niet alles weten. Nietwaar Jerr?"

Dankbaar pakt Jerry haar hand.

"Ja liefste. Dit is waarom ik zoveel van je hou."

Dankbaar geeft ze Jerry een innige kus.

"En ik wil graag dat paps er ook bij is."

Sammy springt op.

"Dat regel ik wel Grace. Zie ons zo bij opa Sam." En weg was hij.

Even later waren de anderen ook in Samuel huis. Ze hadden gezellig plaatsgenomen in dewoonkamer. Even later komt Samuel met op de voet gevolgd Tommy de kat en in zijn armen Jerry de kat.

"Een bijeenkomst waar ik niet voor uitgenodigd ben?"

Grace staat op.

"Zouden we het dan ik jou huis houden vader?"

Bij het woord vader gaan zijn wenkbrauwen een millimeter omhoog.

"Vertel Grace, wat is je bedoeling?"

"Ik denk dat het noodzakelijk is dat we weten wat er in de toekomst gebeurt is. Om te voorkomen dat het weer gebeurt."

"Je weet dat ik dat verboden heb Grace. Daag je me uit?"

"Overtuig me waarom het zo belangrijk is dat we het niet moeten weten."

"Ik jou overtuigen? Is het niet voldoende dat ik het je beveel?"

"Nee vader." Ze was de rust zelf.

"Je daagt me dus toch uit. Denk je nu je die ring om heb dit te kunnen doen Grace?"

"De ring maakt geen moer uit. Ring of geen ring, ik zou hier staan en je nog steeds om uitleg vragen."

"Jammer dat je dat nooit zult kunnen bewijzen Grace."

Grace slaakt een zucht. Ze trekt de ring van haar vinger en kletst hem op de salontafel.

"Kunnen we nu praten vader? En alsjeblieft geen spelletjes meer."

De donkere ogen van Samuel kijken ongelovig naar de ring die nu voor hem op de tafel ligt. Dit was onmogelijk volgens de Grimoir. Ook Sammy en Peter zijn geschokt. Zij waren immers nog niet op de hoogte van het feit dat Grace dit kon. Peter kijkt met een nieuw ontzag naar de blonde vrouw in hun groep.

Samuel kijkt naar haar buik.

"En de tweeling Grace. Hoe hou je die in bedwang zonder de ring?"

"Op dezelfde manier als mét de ring. Ik heb van de ring geleerd hoe het moet. Ik wil niet verder zonder jou of Peter of wie dan ook hier in de kamer. Ik heb jullie nodig om me scherp te houden. Te relativeren. Alternatieven aan te dragen. Maar niet omdat er iemand zonder uitleg een order geeft vader."

Samuel kijkt naar de ring op tafel.

"Het lijkt erop dat ik geen keuze heb Grace. Jij bent de baas."

Grace gooit haar armen in de lucht.

"Kan iemand hier die man uitleggen wat ik bedoel. Mij lukt het niet."

Boos pakt ze de ring op en doet hem wee aan haar vinger. Samuel is nu helemaal in de war. Waarom stelde ze zich weer kwetsbaar op door de ring om te doen?

Grace ziet zijn blik.

"Ik doe hem om omdat ik er baat bij heb vader. Onder het motto elke vorm van hulp is welkom. Ik ben niet bang voor jou of Jerry.

Voor mezelf? Ja. Echt wel. Misschien is het verstandig dat jullie juist de ring af doen."

"Wij kunnen de ring niet af doen Grace."

Grace steekt haar hand uit naar Samuel. Ze gebuikt de stem die ze vaker van Jerry heeft gehoord.

"Vertrouw me."

Samuel steekt zijn linker hand uit en Grace trekt voorzichtig de ring van zijn vinger.

"Alsjeblieft vader" En met die woorden plaatst ze de ring in zijn handpalm.

Samuel kijkt ongelovig naar de ring in zijn hand.

Grace steekt nu haar hand uit naar Jerry. Jerry kijkt in de lieve ogen van Grace en steekt vrijwillig zijn linker hand uit. Ook die ring trekt ze voorzichtig en met een glimlach van zijn vinger.

"Goed iedereen." Grace kijkt de hele groep mensen rondt die aanwezig is.

"Ik heb jullie allemaal hard nodig. De krachten die in me groeien zijn bijna onbeheersbaar. Als de nood aan de man komt ben ik bereid om te doen wat nodig is om een ramp te voorkomen."

Grace zakt op de grond tussen de bank en de salontafel.

"Jerry zei dat ik niet op mijn eigen inzichten kan vertrouwen dus heb ik jullie nodig. Ik heb een democratisch systeem nodig dat mij terugfluit. Als ik iets wil wat in jullie ogen niet deugd. Heb ik een handvat waar ik mij aan optrekken kan."

Samuel richt zich op Grace.

"Waar heb je het over als je het hebt over 'te doen wat nodig is om een ramp te voorkomen'."

Jerry antwoord Samuel.

"Grace had het idee om als zij daar de noodzaak van inziet haar eigen existentie weg te wissen. Ik heb haar kunnen overtuigen dat het niet verstandig is om uit te gaan van maar één perspectief. Dat ze in een bepaalde situatie de verkeerde ideeën kan hebben of zelfs beïnvloed zou kunnen worden om iets te doen wat onomkeerbaar is."

Samuel kijkt bezorgd naar Grace.

"Zelfmoord Grace?"

"Als ik voldoende bewijs heb in de mensen om mij heen dat het niet meer goed komt met me maak ik er een einde aan. Ik hou te veel van jullie om een gevaar te zijn."

"Dat kan ik niet geloven Grace. Je hebt zoveel macht dat je niemand meer nodig hebt hier in deze ruimte."

"Daar vergis je, je dus in vader. Jij bent mijn belangrijkste anker. Mijn rots in de branding. Als ik jou niet meer heb ben ik verloren, en is het over."

"Grace, je draait ons een rad voor ogen. Je hebt niemand nodig."

Grace kijkt wanhopig naar Jerry.

"Ik heb het geprobeerd Jerr. Zo kan het niet verder."

Jerry kijkt nog even naar het onverzettelijke gezicht van zijn vader.

"Ik kan niet zonder je Grace."

"Ik neem je niet mee Jerry. Dat is nergens voor nodig."

Peter springt op.

"Meester Samuel, grijp in.We hebben Grace nodig om door dit geheel te komen. Ze kan en mag zichzelf niet vernietigen."

Jerry richt zich nu ook richting zij vader .

"Alsjeblieft pap, Grace heeft je nodig."

De tweeling komt nu ook in actie en roepen richting opa Sam.

"Help Grace opa Sam, alsjeblieft…"

Samuel had niet zoveel smeekbedes verwacht uit de groep. Hij kijkt de mensen rondt die allemaal een smeekbede aan hem gericht hadden, en komt tot de conclusie dat hij beter Grace haar zin moest geven.

"Ok Grace. We doen het op jou manier."

Grace zat nog steeds op de grond en had haar armen om haar knieën geslagen en daar lag haar hoofd op. Ze had haar ogen dicht en het zweet stond op haar gezicht. Niemand had het nog in de gaten, maar ze was zwaar in gevecht met de tweeling in haar. Het moment dat ze besloten had een einde aan hun bestaan te maken waren ze in opstand gekomen. Om hun leven te redden probeerden ze zo snel mogelijk levensvatbaar te worden en Grace te doden. Maar bij elke versnelde celdeling greep ze in en draaide deze terug.

Samuel zag haar het eerst en knielde bij haar neer. Hij legde zijn koele hand op haar natte voorhoofd. Ze reageerde niet. Hij probeert telepathisch contact te leggen maar ze is niet bereikbaar. Hij neemt een groot risico en legt zijn hand op haar onderrug ter hoogte van de tweeling. Hij voelt aan de wanhopige pogingen van de kleine jongens en waar ze mee bezig waren. Ze zijn zo hard in gevecht dat ze niet door hebben dat Samuel zo dicht bij is. Dit was een van de dingen waar hij zo bang voor was. Met een intense gedachte verschijnt er een flesje in zijn hand met een zwarte vloeistof. Jerry ziet nu ook dat Grace in problemen verkeerd. Hij kijkt zijn vader vragend aan.

"Wat is dat pap?"

"Dit is een drank die heb ik speciaal gemaakt voor het geval Grace in deze problemen zou komen. Het zorgt ervoor dat de tweeling in slaap valt."

Jerry keek wantrouwig naar de zwarte vloeistof. Had zijn vader weer iets nieuws bedacht en loog hij?

Grace kijkt op en pakt het flesje uit Samuel's hand. Ze giet het in een keer naar binnen. Na een minuut begint Grace te ontspannen. Vervolgens kruipt ze als een klein meisje in de armen van Samuel en begint te huilen. Terwijl Samuel haar rustig laat huilen begint het bij hem te dagen.

"Grace?" Hij brengt zijn mond dicht bij haar oor zodat de anderen hem niet konden horen.

"De tweeling was het er zeker niet mee eens dat je, je aan het voorbereiden was om er een eind aan te maken."

Dit zorgde ervoor dat ze nog harder ging huilen. Samuel besefte dat ze niet had gebluft. Het had een haartje gescheeld of ze had zichzelf en de kleintjes omgebracht. Met die gedachte drukt hij haar nog wat steviger tegen zich aan. Hij had haar bijna vermoord.

"Het spijt me Grace." fluistert hij in haar oor. "Kun je me nog een keer vergeven?"

Als antwoord klemde ze zich nog wat steviger aan hem vast.

Na nog een paar minuten kijkt ze met betraand gezicht op naar Samuel.

"Hoe lang?"

Hij keek haar even niet begrijpend aan.

"Hoe lang voordat ze weer wakker worden?"

"O, bedoel je dat. Ik hoop 24 uur. Waarschijnlijk korter."

"En dan? Weer die drank nemen?"

"Dat kan niet Grace. Dit kon maar één keer. Als je het nog een keer neemt zou je ze kunnen vergiftigen."

"Dan heb ik een groot probleem."

"Dat kan je wel zeggen ja."

Ze kruipt weer in zijn armen en hij hoort haar gesmoord zeggen.

"Ik ga het niet redden. Er moet al een wonder gebeuren de komende 24 uur."

Peter gaat naast haar staan en tikt haar voorzichtig op haar schouder. Grace kijkt op en ontmoet zijn vriendelijke ogen.

"U hoeft niet te wanhopen jonge Meesteres. Er zijn nog maar een paar uur nodig."

"Wat bedoel je Peter?"

"Voordat u perfect bent Meesteres."

"Ik begrijp niet wat je bedoeld."

"Als u straks perfect bent wél. En als ik u een advies mag geven?"

"Graag."

"Doe de ring af Meesteres. Die gaat straks niet meer samen."

"Je praat in raadsels Peter."

Samuel staat op en helpt Grace op de been.

"Je mag je gelukkig schetsen Grace. Peter heeft mij nog nooit een voorspelling gedaan."

"Denk je dat ik de ring af moet doen vader?"

"Peter heeft ook nog nooit een advies gegeven. Misschien is het verstandig om naar hem te luisteren."

Grace kijkt nog een keer indringend naar Peter en voelt dat het goed is wat hij zei. Met een scheef lachje haalt ze de ring van haar vinger.

"Daar gaat me huwelijksgeschenk."

En ze legt haar ring bij die van Samuel en Jerry.

Een blauwe gloed verschijnt in de kamer.

Iedereen kijkt om zich heen.

Peter krijgt een serene blik.

"Hare Grootheid is vroeg."

Het volgende moment verschijnt er een engelachtige vrouw met een blauwe gloed om haar heen. Ze heeft zwart haar en zwarte ogen.

Dale staat op en benaderd haar.

"Ik heb je zo gemist mijn liefste."

"Ik jou ook puur van hart."

Grace komt dichter bij.

"Mam?"

"Ja lieverd, het spijt me zo dat ik je al zo vroeg moest verlaten."

"Maar wat doe je hier, ik heb je gezocht, maar kon je niet vinden."

"Dat geeft niet schat ik ben er nu en ik zal al je zorgen laten verdwijnen."

Samuel komt dichterbij. Hij kijkt intens naar de vrouw die plotseling in zijn huis is verschenen zonder dat daar consequenties of volgden.

"Hoe kan het dat je hier binnen komt zonder uitnodiging."

"Familie is altijd welkom Samuel."

Dale pakt de hand van Grace haar moeder.

"Samuel, dit is Maia mij echtgenote en moeder van Grace."

Samuel doet een stap naar achteren.

"Maia, dochter van Atlas?"

"Samuel, je hebt je huiswerk gemaakt."

"En je bent de moeder van Grace?"

"Ja. Met alle intentie haar in jou familie te introduceren."

"Dat is je gelukt."

"Ik had er al op gehoopt. Ze is geweldig Samuel. Ze draagt je voortgang. En ze zal slagen in het onmogelijke."

"Wat maakt je zo zeker Maia?"

"Ze is mijn. En ze zal voortbestaan. Maar eerst moet ze leren wat ze is."

Met die woorden komt ze op Grace af en geeft haar en kus op haar voorhoofd.

Het moment dat haar moeders lippen haar voorhoofd raken ontstaat er een kettingreactie in Grace haar hersenen. Alles wordt duidelijk. Helderheid over het bestaan. Alles komt in focus. Ze heeft een intens gevoel van vrede. Grace wist het. Ze was half nimf. Eén met de elementen en de natuur.

Maia komt nu op Samuel af. En Samuel was graag achteruit geweken maar deed het niet. Zijn trots verbood hem dat.

"Samuel, je hebt mijn meisje goed geleerd om met haar krachten om te gaan, laat haar in haar laatste uur alsjeblief niet in de steek. Ik beloof je dat je dat zult bereiken wat je zoekt, maar wees haar trouw."

Nu liep ze naar de tweeling en opende haar armen.

"Krijgt jullie grootmoeder een knuffel jongens?"

Blij verrast omarmen ze hun grootmoeder. Maar op het moment dat ze hen aanraakt vertrekken hun gezichten van pijn. Maia houdt hun stevig vast met haar handen op hun rug ter hoogte van hun hart. De tweeling had het gevoel dat ze elk moment zouden sterven. De pijn was ondragelijk. Maar ze hadden niet de kracht om zich los te maken. Na ongeveer 10 seconden, voor de jongens leek het een eeuwigheid, liet ze hen los. Buiten adem van de pijn zakken ze door hun knieën.

Als ze opkijken naar Maia houdt ze haar uitgestrekte handen met de palm omhoog voor hun neus.

Op elke hand lag een gladde zwarte steen.

"Het spijt me dat ik jullie zoveel pijn moest doen. Deze zijn voor jullie. Kunnen jullie Belail teruggeven wat je gestolen hebt."

Tommy pakt voorzichtig de steen uit haar hand.

"We zijn nu niet meer demonisch?"

Sammy pakt nu ook zijn steen.

"Shit, ik vond het leuk om demonisch te zijn."

Maia moet lachen om die opmerking.

"Het alternatief is veel beter. Dit heeft jullie tot nu alleen maar jullie krachten gedempt."

Maia keerde zich weer naar Dale.

"Liefste, ik wacht op je. Eens zullen wij weer samen zijn."

En met die woorden was Maia verdwenen.

Samuel keek naar Dale.

"Jij hebt de meest beroemde nimf aller tijden als vrouw genomen?"

"Nee, de liefste, de zachtste en de sensueelste vrouw aller tijden."

"Laat me raden. Ze was je eerste."

"Ja Sam."

"Ik had het kunnen weten. Zo dochter zo vader."

Grace legt haar hand op de schouder van Samuel.

"Of zo vader zo dochter."

Samuel kijkt naar Tommy en Sammy.

"Is daar de toekomst nu definitief mee veranderd jongens?"

Ze kijken naar de stenen in hun handen.

"Alleen voor ons. Niet voor hun."

Tommy wijst naar Grace.

"Dan zullen we toch moeten weten wat er nog zou kunnen gebeuren. Ik sta er niet achter maar het alternatief is ook niet geweldig."

James schraapt zijn keel.

"We krijgen zo visite van Belail. Hij is uitgenodigd door Maia."

En inderdaad een paar seconden later staat Belail midden in de kamer.

"Ik heb net een uitnodiging gekregen van een zeer gevaarlijke vrouw. Ze verzekerde me dat dit geen val is."

Zijn ogen scannen de groep mensen en blijven op de tweeling hangen.

"Ken ik jullie niet?"

Grace stapt naar voren.

"Ik neem aan dat mijn moeder een goede reden had waarom je juist nu hier moest verschijnen?"

Belail kijkt haar intens in de ogen en doet een paar stappen dichterbij. In reactie komen Tommy en Sammy in beweging. Grace houd ze echter met een handbeweging tegen.

"Je moeder?"

Belail stak nu zijn hand uit om haar bij het gezicht te pakken. Weer kwam de tweeling in beweging, en weer hield Grace ze tegen.

Als zijn vingers haar gezicht aanraken veranderen haar ogen naar gitzwart.

"Dit zijn de ogen van een demon meisje, je kunt onmogelijk een dochter zijn van Hare Grootheid."

En met die woorden veranderden de ogen van Grace naar spierwit. Om haar lichaam verschijnt een blauwe gloed.

Geschrokken laat Belail haar los en doet een paar stappen achteruit.

Grace doet weer een stap dichterbij.

"Waarom ben je hier Belail?"

"Maia zei dat ik mijn eigendom terug kon krijgen. Wat ze er ook maar mee bedoeld."

Grace haar ogen werden nu weer blauw.

"Ik weet wat ze er mee bedoeld."

Grace draaide zich om en hield haar handen op voor de neuzen van de tweeling. Elk legde gehoorzaam elk een zwarte steen in haar handen.

Als ze zich weer omdraait kan Belail zijn ogen niet afhouden van de stenen in haar handen.

"Is dat wat ik denk dat het is?"

"Ja, ik geeft het je weer terug."

Belail hield zijn handen open.

"Je zult het moeten geven Grace. Ik kan het niet van je pakken."

James kwam dichterbij.

"Voorzichtig Meesteres. Zodra u een demon vrijwillig twee handen reikt ben u aan hem overgeleverd."

Grace en Belail reageerden niet op deze woorden. Grace omsloot de stenen met haar slanke vingers en reikte vervolgens naar de handen van Belail. Ze had de stenen in zijn handen kunnen laten vallen maar tegen het advies van James ingaand, legde ze haar handen in die van Belail met de stenen ertussen.

Belail houdt haar handen stevig beet.

"Waarom luister je niet naar goed advies Grace."

Ze voelde hoe de stenen vloeibaar worden en in zijn handen wegzakken. Belail had verwacht dat ze haar handen terug zou proberen te trekken maar ze deed het tegenovergestelde. Hun contact verstevigde zich. Ze deed zelfs nog een stapje dichterbij. Haar ogen werden weer wit en de blauwe gloed verscheen. Ze keek hem nog steeds strak aan.

"Ik weet dan we nog niet klaar zijn met elkaar Belail. Maar laat me een ding rechtzetten. Het stelen van je bloed was geen opzet. Maar ik bied er wel mijn verontschuldigingen voor aan, ik hoop dat je dat kan accepteren."

Belail keek gefascineerd naar haar uitstraling. Ze leek nu veel op haar moeder.

"Ok, Grace. Excuses aanvaard. Ik ben al lang tevreden dat ik al mijn bloed weer terug heb."

Ze had het gevoel dat als ze nu niet eerlijk was, ze in grote problemen zou komen in de toekomst.

"Dat was nog niet ál je bloed."

En met die woorden legt ze zijn rechter hand op haar buik. Het moment dat hij haar daar aanraakt voelt hij de tweeling."

"Hoe is dit mogelijk. Waar komt dat bloed vandaan wat je me net gegeven hebt?"

"Ook van mijn twee zoons." En ze gebaart naar de twee jonge mannen die achter haar staan.

Belail liet haar los.

"Je neemt een enorm risico door me dit alles te vertellen. Wat denk je er mee te kunnen winnen?"

"Je bereidheid om zaken met me te doen als de tijd gekomen is."

Belail kijkt met een veelzeggende blik naar Tommy en Sammy.

"Ja, en het heeft alles met tijd te maken heb ik het vermoeden."

En met die woorden was hij verdwenen.

Grace draait zich om.

"Hopelijk geen verassingen meer vanavond."

En haar ogen werden weer blauw.

Ze kijkt het groepje rondt.

James keek haar aan met een tevreden uitdrukking. Sammy was sacherijnig. Tommy gaf haar een half lachje. Dale leek gelukkig. Jerry had niet verliefder kunnen kijken naar Grace. Maar Samuel was woedend.

"Grace dat was levensgevaarlijk wat je net deed met Belail. Heb je enig idee hoe machtig hij is? Het moment dat je, je handen in die van hem legde had hij je kunnen vermoorden, of mee nemen naar zijn rijk. En ik verzeker je Grace. We hadden je niet terug kunnen halen."

"Ja vader, ik weet hoe machtig hij is. Dat heb ik net gevoeld. En het was zijn goed recht om me te vermoorden of te ontvoeren. Dankzij hem leef ik nog. Dankzij hem leven zij nog." En ze wijst naar de tweeling.

"Dankzij hem leef jij nog en paps en Jerry. En daar ben ik hem dankbaar voor. Ik wil hem niet als vijand. En als ik had gelogen was hij er zeker op een bepaald moment achter gekomen. En hoe denk je dat hij dan reageert vader. Hoe veilig zijn we dan nog?"

Tegen deze argumenten kon hij niets inbrengen. Hij was alleen zo vreselijk geschrokken toen ze haar handen in die van Belail had gelegd. Hij pakte haar handen.

"Doe dat alsjeblieft nooit weer."

"Het is geen ervaring die ik graag herhaal. Maar ik beloof niets."

Samuel realiseert zich nu iets.

"De tweeling is wakker?"

"Ja. Al een poosje."

"En?"

"Geen probleem.En ze zijn ook niet meer boos."

"Gelukkig."


	29. De toekomst

**Hoofdstuk 29 De toekomst.**

Iedereen ging zitten en James regelde dat er drinken verscheen op de tafel.

Tommy praat het eerst.

"Zeg het maar mams, wat wil je weten?"

"Om te beginnen vind ik het helemaal niet erg als jullie elkaar aanvullen." Ze kijkt van Tommy naar Sammy en terug.

"Maar alsjeblieft niet om de 4 of 5 woorden."

"We zullen het proberen."

"Hoe zijn Jerry en ik demonen geworden?"

"Dat heeft te maken met de verbintenis ceremonie. Zoals jullie weten is het bloed van Ikored en Belail in jullie teruggevloeid. Het bloed van Belail is naar ons gegaan en het bloed Ikored is in jullie lichamen verdwenen. Dit heeft jullie deels demonisch gemaakt. Vlak daarna hebben wij Ikored vernietigd. Op dat moment heeft Ikored onderdak gevonden in jullie twee lichamen maar niet zijn bewustzijn alleen zijn 'ik'. "

"Ik begrijp het niet. Ikored zit in Jerry en mij maar toch ook weer niet?"

"Beschouw het als een ziel die in de val zit. Het wil zich voegen aan het grote geheel maar is opgesloten in jullie eigen 'ik'."

"Dus het 'ik' van Ikored komt pas vrij als wij dat ook komen?"

"Precies, maar daar gaat het hier niet om. Er ontstond een ander probleem. Toen wij twee jaar oud waren kwam een magiër op het idee om Ikored te sommeren met de bedoeling hem in een val te zetten. Het resultaat was dat jullie in zijn val terecht kwamen, samen, zonder ook maar een schijn van kans om te ontsnappen. Jullie stonden in een magische cirkel. Het moment dat deze magiër jullie zag, en niet Ikored, haalde hij alle zuurstof uit de cirkel. Het was een kwestie van minuten voordat jullie zouden sterven." Nu nam Sammy het verhaal over.

"Belail voelde dat een van zijn demonen gesommeerd werd. En in dit geval wist hij natuurlijk ook dat het niet zou lukken omdat Ikored vernietigd was. Nieuwsgierig als hij is, is hij een kijkje gaan nemen, en trof jullie stervende aan. Hij zag zijn kans schoon en onderhandelde met de magiër over jullie vrijlating zodat hij jullie kon inlijven als volbloed demonen."

Samuel onderbreekt hem.

"Hoe had hij gedacht ze volbloed demonen te maken, daarvoor is vrije wil nodig."

"Pap en mam hebben vrijwillig gekozen om demonen te worden."

Grace is verontwaardigd.

"Ik zou nooit vrijwillig demon worden, eerder zou ik sterven."

"Belail had een sterke onderhandelingspositie. Hij beloofde je dat je, je kinderen op normale manier ter wereld kon brengen en dat ze een magische en niet demonische opvoeding en opleiding zouden krijgen."

"Mijn kinderen?"

"Ja, je was weer zwanger van een tweeling. Dit keer meisjes. Hier konden jij en Jerry geen nee tegen zeggen. Alleen wat Belail even niet verteld had, is dat hij de kinderen aan de magiër zou geven die hun gesommeerd had."

"Waarom zou een wildvreemde magiër mijn kinderen willen opvoeden?"

"Omdat Belail hem kon vertellen dat hij familie van jullie is. Dat dit de kleinkinderen van Samuel waren. Van zijn tweelingbroer."

Het hoge woord was eruit. Iedereen kijkt naar Samuel.

"Ik neem aan dat je ook de naam weet die mijn broer gebruikt?"

"Ja."

"Vertel het maar, het maakt denk ik toch niet meer zoveel uit."

"Het is Voldemort."

Jerry was helemaal beduusd.

"Dus pap heeft een broer, een tweelingbroer, en het is die engerd uit Engeland?"

Hij neemt een flinke slok van zijn bourbon.

"Het is maar goed dat dit niet echt gebeurt is."

Tommy zet zijn glas hard neer.

"Net zo min dat wij hier nu zitten."

"Wat bedoel je?"

"Voor ons is het wél gebeurt. En het gebeurt nog steeds. Ze zijn nu 15 jaar en nog steeds bij Voldemort. Zij zijn de reden dat we moesten vluchten. We hadden geen zin om met onze eigen zusters te vechten."

"Dat maakt toch niets meer uit. We kunnen er toch niets aan veranderen. Alleen wat er over twee jaar kan gebeuren voor ons. En daar moeten we aan werken."

"We hebben een plan bedacht om ze uit handen van Voldemort te krijgen."

Dale ging op het puntje van zijn stoel zitten.

"Vertel jongen, ik heb een vermoeden wat je van plan bent."

"We hebben een stuk techniek in takt gehouden. Dit is ook een tijdmachine. Alleen kan die maar één voorgeprogrammeerd ding doen en daarna vernietigd hij zichzelf. Hij kan alleen geactiveerd worden door Adara én Adena tegelijk. Alleen weten ze dat niet. En de activering is automatisch. Zodra ze in de buurt komen opent het portaal krijg ik hierop een signaal." Hij laat zijn horloge zien.

"We hebben het zo geprogrammeerd dat de eindslurf van de tijdprogrammering naar dit horloge gaat."

"Dus ze kunnen elk moment hier voor ons neus staan?"

"Nee, ik heb al twee keer signaal gehad maar als ze er niet vrijwillig doorheenstappen komen ze niet. We hadden de stille hoop dat mams ze met geweld hierheen zou transporteren. We hadden van opa Dale gehoord dat ze dat waarschijnlijk zou kunnen."

Tommy kijkt zijn moeder smekend aan.

"Waarom zou ik dat doen Tommy. We halen ons er een hoop ellende mee op ons hals. Ze zijn opgevoed om onze vijand te zijn. De kans dat ze aan onze kant komen te staan is klein. En als het al lukt loop je kans dat ze ons alsnog verraden."

Tommy wou zijn zusters dolgraag bevrijden uit de klauwen van Voldemort en hij speelde zijn laatste troef uit.

"Zij kennen de Grimoir van Tom van voor tot achter. En er staat een procedure in die demonenbloed uit het menselijk lichaam kan halen. Als ze dat voor jou zouden doen, kan Tom je niet meer sommeren."

Iedereen keek naar Tommy. Hij steekt verdedigend zijn handen omhoog.

"Sorry mensen, Sammy heeft het over oudoom Tom. En als ik jullie was zou ik deze mogelijkheid niet te snel aan de kant schuiven. Adara en Adena zijn nu al twee machtige heksen en ze hebben geen vaderlijke gevoelens voor oudoom Tom."

Samuel staat op en kijkt Sammy aan.

"Hoe weet je dat?"

"Op verzoek van opa Sam heb ik ongeveer een jaar geleden de rangen geïnfiltreerd van Voldemort. Het doel was om te kijken in hoeverre we Adara en Adena konden overhalen om van kant te wisselen. Ik mag wel zeggen dat we goede vrienden zijn geworden. Maar hoe ze zullen reageren als ze horen dat ik de vijand was kan ik niet voorspellen."

"Dat is in ieder geval een voordeel. Maar als jij weet wat er in Tom zijn Grimoir staat waarom moeten Adara en Adena dan komen?"

"Zij kunnen als enigen het ritueel uitvoeren als mensen met hetzelfde bloed als Grace."

"Dus als mijn vermoeden juist is kunnen ze Jerry niet helpen."

"Klopt. Maar mams is dan in ieder geval veilig. En daarmee de kleine Adara en Adena Zij zullen ook van het bloed van Ikored af zijn. Drie vliegen in een klap."

Dale zat met een dringende vraag.

"Maar Sammy, als Adara en Adena bloed van Ikored in hun aderen hebben, dan hebben jullie dat toch ook?"

"Nee opa Dale. Het bloed is ná de conceptie geïntroduceerd in het lichaam van Grace. De moederkoek heeft het tegen gehouden."

"Maar waarom hadden jullie dan wel het bloed van Belail in jullie aderen?"

"Omdat we dat graag wouden. We hadden het nodig op dat moment."

"Dus Maia had gelijk toen ze zei dat jullie nu eigelijk méér macht hebben dan toen jullie nog demonen waren?"

"Ja, maar ik denk 'anders'."

"Hoe bedoel je dat?"

"We moeten weer leren om gewoon magiërs te zijn zonder demonische krachten. Dat zal wel even wennen worden denk ik."

Tommy wendt zich weer tot zijn moeder.

"Het zijn echt twee geweldige meiden mams. Laat ze alsjeblieft niet achter in die vreselijke toekomst."

Grace kijkt het groepje mensen rondt.

"Dat kan ik niet alleen beslissen Tommy. Jerr, wat denk jij?""

"De verleiding is natuurlijk heel erg groot, temeer ze een oplossing zouden kunnen zijn voor wat er over ruim twee jaar kan gebeuren. Let wel. Als dit zou lukken ben ik ten dode opgeschreven als Voldemort de sommering uitvoert. En Adara en Adena ook."

Samuel komt tussen beide.

"We zoude kunnen kijken in hoeverre we Voldemort tegen kunnen houden om de sommering uit te voeren, we hebben nog twee jaar." Sammy staat gefrustreerd op.

"Kom op mensen, hoe vaak denken jullie dat zich nog de kans voor doet dat Adara en Adena tegelijk in de buurt komen van de machine. Daar komt bij dat ik hem zo geprogrammeerd heb dat na onze verjaardag de machine zichzelf vernietigd."

Grace kijkt vragend van Sammy naar Tommy.'

"Waarom heb je dat gedaan?"

"Het ritueel kan alleen uitgevoerd worden op het exacte moment vlak na jou bevalling. Heeft te maken met de nageboorte."

"Dus als ik het goed begrijp, wil je, je eigen zusters en je vader opofferen zodat ik geen demon wordt?"

"Nee natuurlijk niet."

"Volgens mij heb je het niet helemaal doordacht Tommy. Als die meiden hier zijn op het moment dat Voldemort Ikored sommeert, verschijnen zij en Jerry. Wat zou ze kunnen motiveren om mij dan nog te helpen met die wetenschap. Ze zijn veiliger waar ze nu zijn."

Dale had een idee.

"Wat als we kans zouden zien om er voor te zorgen dat op het moment van de sommering Jerry, Adara en Adena niet bestaan. Zou Voldemort het weer proberen op een later moment? Ik denk van niet."

Iedereen zit Dale niet begrijpend aan te kijken. Na een paar seconden lichten de ogen van Tommy op over wat zijn grootvader van plan is.

"Ik weet niet of dat gaat lukken opa Dale. Het heeft nog 5 jaar geduurd voordat het eerste experiment slaagde. Voordat het veilig was je nog eens twee jaar verder."

"Dat zou wel kunnen maar ik vermoed dat ik hier twee mensen heb die mij kunnen helpen bij het versnellen van het geheel." En met een brede grijns kijkt hij van Tommy naar Sammy.

Tommy ziet zijn kans schoon om nog een keer te pleiten voor zijn zusjes.

"En als Adara en Adena hier nu waren, had je er vier. Ze zijn super intelligent opa Dale daarin lijken ze helemaal op jou. Toen ik met ze samen heb gewerkt aan de machine van Voldemort waren ze bijna niet te remmen. Ik heb heel wat keren sabotage moeten plegen om te voorkomen dat ze een werkende versie kregen."

Grace onderbreekt haar zoons en wendt zich tot Dale.

"Wat bedoel je met niet bestaan? Ik begrijp er niks meer van."

"Grace lieverd, als ik je nu de toekomst in zou sturen, zeg maar 10 minuten. Dan zou je de komende 10 minuten niet bestaan. Dus kan je dan ook niet gesommeerd worden."

Dale pakt de handen van zijn dochter.

"Haal je dochters hierheen Grace. Ik stem ervoor dat we het doen." Hij kijkt de groep rond en blijft bij Jerry en Samuel hangen.

Samuel richt zich tot Tommy.

"Weet je zeker dat ze niet rechtsreeks naar Tom gaan en ons verraden?"

"O nee Opa Sam, ze zijn spaansbenauwd voor oudoom Tom. Als je nu dacht dat jij ons hard hebt opgevoed dan heb je de blikken van pure angst nog niet gezien in hun ogen als ze voor Tom moeten verschijnen. Hij heeft ze nooit behandeld als familie, alleen maar als slaven."

"En waarom zijn ze dan niet bij hem weggelopen"

"Waarheen? Ze zijn nog maar 15 jaar en altijd onder de duim gehouden. Ik denk als een van de twee alleen al het idee zou krijgen om te ontsnappen, ze spontaan in paniek zou raken en bang zou zijn dat haar Heer het gehoord zou kunnen hebben. Hij geniet ervan als hij ze kan folteren. En nu het jonge vrouwen aan het worden zijn vrees ik zelfs ergere dingen."

Grace werd voor het eerst in haar leven misselijk. Ze voelde zich schuldig over een beslissing die ze nog helemaal niet genomen had. Als ze Jerry aankijkt ziet hij behoorlijk wit. Stilzwijgend knikt hij van ja. Vervolgens kijkt ze naar James.

"Heb jij ook een mening, of hou je die voor je, zoals altijd."

"Mijn mening is dat u het zelf wel weet Meesteres. U bent nu perfect. U hoeft alleen maar in uzelf te kijken voor het juiste antwoord."

Grace nam een besluit.

"Ok. Ik doe het."

Samuel was het hier nog helemaal niet mee eens.

"Grace je weet niet wat er kan gebeuren als je iets dergelijks probeert. We hebben het wel over je nieuwe krachten."

"Ik weet zeker dat ik het veilig kan doen. Is dat je enige bezwaar?"

Hij kijkt Grace nog even broedend aan, maar neemt dan een besluit.

"Als ze aankomen moeten ze als eerste Tommy zien. Hij kan ze voorzichtig voorbereiden op hun nieuwe situatie."

Tommy slaat zijn grootvader joviaal op de schouder.

"Je bent geweldig opa Sam. Alleen denk ik dat Grace ook aanwezig zal zijn, gezien het feit dat ze bij het horloge moet zijn om ze te kunnen halen."

Het volgende moment begint het horloge zachtjes te piepen.

Verschrikt kijkt iedereen naar Tommy. Tommy pakt de hand van Grace.

"Bibliotheek mams?"

"Ja goed idee."

Ze stonden ze in de bibliotheek. Tommy bediende een paar knopjes op het horloge en legde het op de grond in het midden van de ruimte.

"Als alles goed gaat kan je ze zo op zoeken en hierheen halen."

Grace sloot haar ogen en begon te speuren. Eerst nog heel vaag maar er verscheen een steeds duidelijker beeld. Twee jonge vrouwen stonden naast elkaar en leken in een heftige discussie verwikkeld. Ze strekte haar gedachten uit, omsloot Adara en Adena en trok ze door het universum over de grenzen van de tijd naar zich toe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lieve Amberez:** Heel hartelijk dank voor je review. Samuel is een van mijn favoriete karakters. Hij kan zo heerlijk manipuleren. En achteraf ben je niet eens boos op hem. Vijand wees bevreesd en vriend blijf zo dichtbij mogelijk. Dan ben je veilig. Hij zó hard. Dus des te meer een uitdaging om door zijn hardheid heen te breken. Ik weet zeker dat ik dat nog vaak ga proberen. Of het lukt is nog maar de vraag. Ik hoop dat het niet te ingewikkeld wordt om te lezen want er komen nog veel meer karakters bij en ik wil ze geen van allen verwaarlozen.


	30. Adara en Adena

**Hoofdstuk 30 Adara en Adena **

Voor hun voeten kwamen de twee meisjes hardhandig op de grond terecht. Tommy pakt snel het horloge tussen al die armen en benen vandaan, legt het op de grond voor hem, en zet de hak van zijn schoen er hardhandig in. Met een luid gekraak gaat het horloge in onderdelen.

Grace kijkt er vragend naar.

"Was de enige manier om vanaf hier het portaal te sluiten." Antwoord Tommy.

Ondertussen waren Adara en Adena op de been en hadden hun toverstokken in de aanslag. Met een gedachte van Grace waren ze ontwapend.

Hier stonden twee hele mooie jonge vrouwen voor haar. Ze hadden lang zwart haar en zwarte ogen. En ze leken enorm veel op Maia. Veiligheidshalve legt ze ook hun verderen magische vaardigheden lam.

Adara en Adena kijken verbaasd naar de verdwenen toverstokken en krijgen vervolgens Tommy in het vizier.

"Tony?"

"Waar zijn we?"

Grace kijkt Tommy met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan.

"Tony, ahum?"

"Sorry Grace, had ik waarschijnlijk even moeten zeggen."

Hij stapt nu op de tweeling af.

"Jullie zijn bij mij thuis. En ik verzeker jullie het is hier veilig."

Adara haar ogen lichten op.

"Het voelt alsof we een tijdreis gemaakt hebben?"

"Ja Adara."

"Hè, hoe weet je dat ik Adara ben?"

"O, een gokje."

Adena reageert nu.

"We zijn niet door de tijd gereisd. Dan hadden we nog in het laboratorium gestaan. Dit is niet het laboratorium. Tony, wát heb je gedaan."

"Rustig Adena, ik zal het je allemaal uitleggen, kom even zitten." En hij gebaarde naar de grote zwarte stoelen voor het bureau van Samuel. Als ze zitten staat Grace nog steeds op een afstandje. Ze besluit om in de vensterbank te gaan zitten. Tommy leunt met zijn achterwerk tegen het bureau.

"Ik heb jullie hierheen gebracht om jullie uit handen van Voldemort te krijgen."

Bij het noemen van zijn naam krimpt de tweeling in hun stoelen. Dat hij de naam van hij die niet genoemd mag worden durfde uit te spreken.

Adara staat op.

"Hoe durf je onze Heer en Meester zo te noemen! Wij zijn, zijn trouwe dienaren en staan niet toe dat je zijn naam gebruikt." Ze zou toverstok loze magie inzetten om de jongen voor haar op zijn nummer te zetten maar er gebeurde niets.

Adara is duidelijk van slag en Grace begint te spreken.

"Maak je niet ongerust meisje, je krachten zijn niet definitief weg."

Ze kijkt verwilderd naar Grace en begint te beven. Tommy pakt haar bij haar schouders en schud haar even flink heen en weer.

"Luister naar me Adara, er zal je niets gebeuren dat beloof ik je."

Het feit dat Tommy zijn woord gaf deed haar blijkbaar kalmeren. Tommy leek inderdaad op Samuel in dat opzicht.

"Ok, vertel."

Sammy wist even niet waar hij moest beginnen. Grace schoot hem te hulp.

"Je zou kunnen beginnen met je echte naam."

"Ja goed idee. Mijn echte naam is Tom Smith. En dat daar is Grace Smith, mijn schoonzuster."

"Tom?"

"Ja, maar zeg gerust Tommy."

"En waar zijn we?"

"In het huis van mij, vader."

Grace had de kleine pauze ook gehoord voordat hij vader zei.

"Je liegt Tony."

"Tommy."

"Tony, Tommy, wat maakt het uit. Je staat te liegen dat je barst. Je loog ook toen je zei dat Grace je schoonzuster is." Met een zijdelingse blik op Grace gaat ze verder.

"Volgens mij kan Grace beter vertellen wat hier gaande is." En ze plofte weer in de stoel.

"Je hebt gelijk toen Tommy beweerde in het huis van zijn vader te zijn. Het is namelijk het huis van zijn grootvader. En ik ben niet Tommy's schoonzuster maar zijn moeder."

Ongelovig kijken de meiden naar Grace.

De wat stillere Adena kijkt geïntrigeerd naar Grace.

"Dat lijkt me onmogelijk, je bent veel te jong."

"Stel, ik was deze leeftijd toen Tommy werd geboren. En Tommy keert 17 jaar in de tijd terug en staat hier naast me als mijn toekomstige grote zoon. Zou dat het verklaren?"

Er valt even een stilte. De meiden knikken.

Het analytische denkvermogen van Grace had duidelijk de stille Adena geërfd.

"Neem je daar niet een enorm risico mee Tony, sorry Tommy?"

"Nee, tijdreizen zit niet zo in elkaar als we allemaal getheoretiseerd hadden."

Vervolgens volgde de zelfde discussie als toen Tommy en Sammy de eerste keer met Dale in discussie ging.

"Dus jij bent echt Tommy's moeder?" Het was weer Adena die sprak.

Grace glimlacht en knikt van ja.

"En jij hebt nu onze toverstokken en onze krachten afgepakt." Er klonk ontzag uit haar woorden.

"Ja."

"Mogen we ze terug?"

Grace kijkt haar dochter diep in de ogen. Dit was belangrijk voor haar om de vreemde vrouw voor haar te kunnen vertouwen.

Geruisloos lagen de toverstokken van Adara en Adena in hun schoot en hun krachten waren ook weer volledig aanwezig.

Grace besluit nog even een waarschuwing te geven.

"Voor het geval jullie mochten besluiten om terug te willen keren naar Voldemort, 17 jaar in het verleden, bedenk dan dat hij jullie niet eens kent. En dan is er nog een probleem. Jullie zijn nu in Amerika. Niet meer in Engeland."

Bij de naam vertrokken hun gezichten weer. Maar toen tot ze doordrong wat Grace daarna gezegd had werden hun ogen groot.

"Dat kan niet, de tijdmachine kan geen afstanden afleggen."

Grace kijkt Tommy aan.

"Klopt dat?"

"Ja."

"Ok. Tommy is verantwoordelijk voor de tijdreis en ik voor de afstand die jullie hebben afgelegd."

"Hoe?"

"Door het te willen?"

"Dat kan niet, een magiër kan een andere magiër niet verplaatsen met zijn wil?"

Grace begint te grijnzen en ze verwisseld de tweeling van plaats.

Gedesoriënteerd kijken Adara en Adena om zich heen. Adara reageert.

"Blijkbaar kan zij het wel Adena. En zelfs simultaan." Adena kijkt Grace met nieuw ontzag aan.

"Hoe is het mogelijk dat je dat kan?"

Grace besluit dat liegen geen zin had bij deze meiden. Ze hadden natuurlijk ingebouwde leugendetectie.

"Ik ben zwanger."

"Dat verklaart extra sterke krachten maar niet onmogelijke."

"Ik ben zwanger van een tweeling."

"Dat maakt het iets aannemelijker maar nog niet mogelijk."

"Geloof me dit zijn twee heel bijzondere jongens."

Adena kijkt van Tommy naar Grace en terug naar Tommy. Ze ziet de gelijkenis in de ogen.

"Jij bent ook een tweeling?"

"Ja, wil je me broer leren kennen?"

De meiden halen onzeker hun schouders op.

Het volgende moment komt Sammy binnen en leunt naast Tommy tegen het bureau.

"Zo je hebt niet overdreven, ze lijken echt op opa Sam."

Grace kijkt ze nog eens met vernieuwde blik aan.

"Ja dat zou je ook kunnen zeggen. Maar zelf lijken jullie ook op Samuel. En als ik het goed bedenk lijken jullie ook op je vader."

Zoals Grace telepathisch door gegeven had komt nu Jerry binnen.

Jerry neem op het bureau achter zijn zoons plaats en slaat om elke jongen een arm.

"Ik ben Jerry de vader van Tommy en Sammy."

Adara staat uit haar stoel op met haar toverstok in de aanslag.

"Waarom hebben jullie ons ontvoert? Wat zijn jullie met ons van plan?"

Grace steek verdedigend haar handen omhoog.

"Tommy smeekte ons om dit te doen, hij geeft héél erg veel om jullie en was erg ongerust over jullie."

"Waarom zou Tommy zo iets doen? Hij kent ons amper?"

Grace kijkt naar haar zoons en vervolgens naar Jerry. De hand van Jerry pakt die van Grace en knijpt er even in maar laat niet los.

"Vertel het ze Grace."

Grace kijkt nu weer naar Adara en Adena.

"Tommy is jullie broer." Ze liet het even bezinken.

"En Sammy ook."

Adara en Adena kijken van Sammy en Tommy en terug.

"En Jerry en ik zijn jullie ouders."

Nu werden de donkere ogen op haar en Jerry gericht.

Adara en Adena keken nu elkaar aan.

"Ze liegen niet."

"Nee ze liegen niet."

Grace knielde bij ze neer en pakt van elk een hand.

"Het spijt me wat er met jullie gebeurt is. Als jullie vader en ik hadden geweten dat Belail jullie aan Voldemort zou hebben gegeven, dan hadden we onze gezamenlijk einde verkozen boven het leven van mij kinderen."

Vervolgens vertelde Grace en Jerry hoe het zo was gekomen dat Adara en Adena in handen van Voldemort waren gevallen.

Als Grace klaar is met haar verhaal heeft de tweeling betraande ogen voor het verlies van hun moeder. Ja dit was hun moeder! En huilend vallen ze in haar armen.

Als ze uitgehuild zijn veegt Grace nog wat tranen van hun gezicht.

"Wat er nu komt is waarschijnlijk het allermoeilijkste voor jullie. Er is nog meer familie die jullie moeten leren kennen. Ik beloof jullie dat deze mensen geen gevaar voor jullie zijn. De eerste is mijn vader."

Grace kijkt even naar Tommy.

"Kennen ze mijn vader?"

"Nee, alleen van naam."

Ze keert zich weer naar haar meiden.

"Zoals ik al zei, de eerste is mijn vader, Dale Jaeger."

Vol ongeloof verstarren Adara en Adena. Dit was de vijand!

Grace had een mededeling richting haar vader gedaan en Dale kwam voorzichtig binnen.

Adara en Adena kijken met grote ogen naar de man die ze nog nooit gezien hadden.

Grace legt haar hand op elk een knie van Adara en Adena en zegt.

"Dit is jullie grootvader."

Dale is even sprakeloos over de gelijkenis met Maia.

"Hallo lieverds, ik ben blij dat het Grace gelukt is om jullie hierheen te halen. Jullie lijken sprekend op jullie grootmoeder."

Grace vraagt nog even zacht aan Tommy of ze van het bestaan weten van Samuel. Hij schud van nee.

Grace keert zich richting Jerry.

"Als we nu elk een meid meenemen naar Samuel toe kunnen we ze steunen als ze hem zien. En Tommy en Sammy zouden kunnen helpen."

Jerry pakt Adara bij de hand en Grace en Adena. Aan hun andere kant stond Tommy en Sammy.

Grace zegt zachtjes.

"En nu gaan jullie kennis maken met jullie grootvader, de vader van jullie vader."

Grace had hun komst al aangekondigd en Samuel was voorbereid.

Voor de veiligheid neemt Grace weer hun krachten af. Ze wou niet het risico lopen dat deze twee uit angst zouden verdwijnselen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Amberez: **Ik ben blij dat je het zo mooi vindt. Hopelijk zijn er meer lezers die er zo over denken. (hint, hint). En over manipuleren gesproken, daar zou je wel eens gelijk in kunnen krijgen. Zie het volgende hoofdstuk. Die post ik gelijk hier achteraan.


	31. Voldemort?

**Hoofdstuk 31 Voldemort? **

Als de stoet met mensen in de entertainment ruimte binnen komt zien Adara en Adena alleen maar iemand met de rug naar hun toe op de bank zitten. Een hoofd met zwart haar steekt boven de rugleuning uit.

Als ze de bank voorbij zijn zien ze wie er zit.

Het was maar goed dat Jerry en Grace hun dochters beet hadden anders waren ze zeker gevallen. Ze stonden te beven als een rietje. Tommy en Sammy hielpen de meiden ook om op de been te blijven.

Adara en Adena hadden hun hoofden gebogen en keken Samuel niet aan. Ze hadden geleerd dat het niet verstandig was hun Heer en Meester in de ogen te kijken. In welke nachtmerrie waren ze beland. Was dit een ultiem spelletje dat hij met hun speelde. Wat had hij nu weer voor ze in petto.

Er zat niets anders meer op dan het maar over zich te laten komen. Het had geen zin om onderdanig te zijn, hij deed toch waar hij op dat moment zin in had. En ze hadden al heel wat gemene streken van hem doorstaan, maar dit sloeg alles. De schoft had nog nooit zo'n uitgebreide grap met ze uitgehaald. De haat straalde van de meiden af.

Samuel was tevreden, deze kinderen waren niet trouw aan zijn broer, dat had hij grondig verpest.

Nu moest hij alleen nog hun vertrouwen winnen.

Hij staat op en pakt van elk een hand in zijn zachte grote handen.

Hij voelt hoe ze nog harder beginnen te beven. Met zijn dwingende stem zegt hij.

"Adara en Adena, kijk me aan."

De ogen die hem ontmoeten zijn vervuld van enorme angst.

"Ik ben Voldemort niet!"

Ongeloof.

"Ik ben zijn tweelingbroer Samuel."

Nog steeds ongeloof.

"Het spijt me wat er met jullie gebeurt is. Het is allemaal mijn fout."

Grace denkt na over zijn uitspraak en komt tot de conclusie dat het klopte. Als Samuel haar en Jerry niet gemanipuleerd had om kinderen te verwekken was dit nooit gebeurt. Ze voelde een steek van medelijden naar Samuel, in plaats van boos te worden. Ze is hem nog steeds dankbaar voor Jerry.

Adara en Adena kijken nu voorzichtig in de ogen van Samuel.

Dit was Voldemort en ook weer niet. Ze waren niet overtuigd. Dit kon nog steeds een val zijn.

Samuel ziet wat er in hun om gaat en treurt voor de wreedheden die zijn broer hen had aangedaan. Tot nog toe had hij geen bijzondere emoties gevoeld als het om zijn broer ging. Hij kende hem niet eens. Als baby's waren zij gedumpt in een weeshuis en hij had mazzel gehad dat hij geadopteerd was door een echtpaar dat later was geëmigreerd naar Amerika.

"Hier zijn jullie veilig. Ik zal alles doen om er voor te zorgen dat hij jullie niet meer in handen krijgt."

Zijn stem was anders, menselijk. Ze konden óók bij hun Heer direct voelen wanneer hij loog. En hij loog veel. Maar deze man was oprecht. Was het echt mogelijk dat ze uit de tirannie van Voldemort ontsnapt waren?

Samuel begint te glimlachen. Hij was doorgedrongen tot Adara en Adena. Zijn opluchting was duidelijk zichtbaar. Hun donkere ogen krijgen een glimp van hoop.

"Welkom in mijn huis Adara en Adena."

Het gevoel om in zijn armen te vallen was groot. Maar hun angst hield ze tegen.

Samuel had zijn twijfels gehad bij de beslissing van de meerderheid van de groep. Maar was blij dat hij overstemd was.

Grace was blij met haar beslissing om Adara en Adena naar deze tijd te trekken. Maar ze hadden nog een lange weg te gaan als het om trauma's ging.

Iedereen zocht een plaatsje in de gezellige zithoek. Adara en Adena naast elkaar dan Samuel dan Grace, Jerry, Tommy en Sammy.

Het volgende moment verschijnt James.

"Kan ik nog iets voor jullie en de gasten betekenen?"

Adara en Adena schrikken zich rot. Dit was de demon die de laatste tijdmachine had vernietigd. Ze hadden geluk gehad dat ze nog net konden onsnappen.

Hij richt zich tot Adara en Adena.

"Het spijt me dat ik u zo weinig tijd heb gegeven om te ontsnappen kleine Meesteressen. Het was noodzakelijk. Maar ik wist dat u het zou redden."

Adara en Adena kijken verontwaardigd naar Tommy.

"Hoe heb je ons al die tijd voor kunnen liegen zonder dat we dat gemerkt hebben. Terwijl je net in de bibliotheek ons geen rad voor ogen kon draaien?"

"Toen bezat ik nog bepaalde gaven die ik sinds kort gelukkig kwijt ben."

Sammy vult zijn broer mokkend aan.

"En zoals je ziet is het een nadeel."

Grace kijkt even zijlings naar haar dochters. Ze kon het niet geloven. In een paar dagen tijd had ze een man, was ze zwanger van een tweeling, en had ze twee tweelingen. De meiden waren rustig genoeg naar haar mening en gaf ze hun krachten weer terug. Adena kijkt haar op dat moment aan en glimlacht dankbaar. Adena was blijkbaar de meest gevoelige van de twee.

De klok sloeg 11 keer.

Als iedereen wat te drinken heeft neemt Samuel het woord.

"Sammy, Tommy. Nu nog het verhaal hoe jullie volbloed demonen geworden zijn."

Vol ongeloof kijken Adara en Adena naar hun broers. Waren zij demonen? En als dat zo was wat deden ze dan hier? Tommy begon hun verhaal.

"Toen paps en mams tot de schare van volbloed demonen waren toegevoegd aan Belail rangen was mams er niet meer om ons te beheersen en te corrigeren. Opa Sam kreeg het alleen niet voor elkaar. Toen we een paar jaar ouder waren werden we een echt gevaar voor elkaar en opa Sam was de wanhoop nabij. Omdat wij bloed van Belail in onze aderen hadden kon hij ons beïnvloeden om zelfs nog erger te zijn. Op een dag verscheen Belail bij ons en bood een oplossing aan. Opa Sam zei nee, maar nadat Belail hem herinnerd had aan Joshua, besloot hij te luisteren naar zijn voorstel.

Belail stelde voor om ons volbloed demonen te maken maar ons pas aan zijn schare toe te voegen als we 18 werden. Hij zou ons persoonlijk komen opeisen. Bedenk, opa Sam had tot op dat moment alles verloren waar hij ooit om had gegeven en hij dreigde ons ook kwijt te raken. Na schijnbaar veel aarzeling gaf hij toe aan de wens ons in ieder geval de komende 14 jaar nog bij zich te hebben. Maar ondertussen had hij een plan om ons definitief uit handen te houden van Belail.

Na een zeer pijnlijke procedure waarbij voldoende demonen bloed onze DNA over genomen had waren wij volbloed demonen. Het voordeel was dat wij op dat moment gebonden waren aan de wetten van Belail. De eerste wet is: demonen doden geen demonen. Belail zou dat direct merken en actie ondernemen tegen zijn dienaren. En met die regel stonden wij onder controle van Belail. Opa Sam had nu de kans ons op te voeden.

Wat Belail echter niet wist was dat Opa Sam van plan was Belail te vernietigen vóór dat wij 18 jaar oud zouden worden. En dat is hem gelukt."

Iedereen, behalve Sammy, James en Samuel, zaten Tommy met open mond aan te kijken. Samuel had een opper demon vernietigd?

Tommy verteld verder.

"Nu zijn jullie natuurlijk nieuwsgierig hoe opa Sam dat voor elkaar gekregen heeft?"

Bijna iedereen knikte driftig van ja.

"Opa Sam redeneerde als volgt. Om een demon te kunnen sommeren kan je twee dingen doen. De eerste is door hem netjes te vragen om te verschijnen. De tweede is met geweld. Als je zijn naam weet en zijn DNA hebt kan je een demon dwingen om te verschijnen op die plek die jij wenst. En als je op die plek een val creëert, zoals Voldemort gedaan heeft voor Ikored, kan je een demon proberen te manipuleren, pijnigen of zelf vernietigen. Als je tenminste weet hoe."

Tommy neemt een slokje van zijn drinken.

"Toen wij 16 waren hadden opa Dale en opa Sam de eerste tijdmachine werkend, voor zover je dit werkend kon noemen. Als iemand of iets in het portaal stond op het moment dat deze werd aangeschakeld spatte deze als een bom uit elkaar. De verschillende krachten trokken als het ware het object of het dier naar verschillen momenten in de tijd. Opa Dale wist dat dit zijn grootste te overkomen probleem was toen hij het idee voor een tijdmachine kreeg. Maar ze hebben de machine toch gemaakt."

Sammy neemt het over.

"Opa Sam heeft Belail gesommeerd met zijn eigen bloed en zijn naam in het midden van een veilige cirkel. In die cirkel stond de tijdmachine met al zijn problemen. Op het moment dat Belail onvrijwillig verscheen activeerde opa Dale de machine. Belail had geen schijn van kans."

Adena durfde iets te zeggen.

"Hoe kwam opa Sam aan Belail's bloed?"

Tommy voelde een steek van geluk als hij Adena 'opa Sam' hoort zeggen.

"Opa Sam heeft het van ons genomen, wij waren volbloed demonen geassimileerd door Belail. Wij hadden zijn DNA in onze aderen."

Adena knikt.

"Ik snap het. Goed plan. Zoiets had onze Heer en Meester kunnen bedenken."

Geschrokken kijkt ze vervolgens naar Samuel.

"Klop Adena, we zijn niet voor niets tweelingbroers."

Adena geeft Samuel een lauw lachje. Dit was misschien een mildere vorm van Voldemort maar niet minder gevaarlijk.

Adena raapt al haar moed tezamen.

"Zijn Tommy en Sammy nog steeds demonen?"

Samuel schud zijn hoofd van nee.

De jongens kijken elkaar aan en Sammy verteld wat er nog maar kort geleden was gebeurt met Maia en het gevecht dat Grace had moeten geven tegen haar nog groeiende kinderen.

Adara reageerde nu.

"Dus wij zijn kwart bosnimf, kwart dreuzel en half magisch?"

Samuel bewonderd haar kennis van de geschiedenis. Maar voelde zich geroepen om het negatief uitgesproken dreuzel te verdedigen.

"Zonder dat kwart dreuzel was Belail niet vernietigd Adara."

"Maar op dit moment is Belail niet vernietigd Samuel." Ze daagde hem uit door op een onrespectvolle toon zijn naam te gebruiken. Ze vertrouwde dit evenbeeld van haar volteraar niet.

"En het verleden kan zich herhalen met dat verschil dat WIJ nu ook gesommeerd kunnen worden." De verwijtenden toon ontging niemand. En ze had de spijker op zijn kop geslagen. Dit was een hele slimme meid.

Dale komt tussen beide.

"Samuel kun je dit niet verwijten Adara, we hebben hem overstemd. Het is eigelijk mijn schuld dat Grace heeft toegestemd om jullie te halen. Ik heb een plan geopperd om dit op te lossen en blijkbaar heb ik haar overtuigd samen met Tommy."

Als Dale, haar en Adena, het hele plan heeft uitgelegd kijken Adena en Adara bedenkelijk.

Tommy kijkt ze aan.

"Als ik jullie niet diverse keren had gesaboteerd was het jullie gelukt om een goed werkende machine te maken."

Adena straalt voor het eerst iets uit dat agressief genoemd mocht worden.

"Jij vuile schoft!" Ze staat woedend op. Voor de veiligheid gaat Tommy ook maar staan. Jerry wil ingrijpen maar Grace houdt hem tegen.

"Weet je wat we hebben moeten doorstaan na elk mislukt experiment?"

Tranen van woede en frustratie kwamen tevoorschijn.

"Het is een wonder dat hij ons niet voor zijn dooddoeners gegooid heeft om ons te straffen!"

"Het spijt me Adena. Maar ik weet zeker dat hij jullie niet voor zijn dooddoeners zou hebben gegooid. Dat is ook een van de redenen waarom ik jullie zo snel mogelijk hier wou hebben."

En met die woorden haalt hij een stuk perkament tevoorschijn en geeft het aan haar. Als ze het begint te lezen trekt ze wit weg. Het was geschreven in het haar o zo bekende handschrift van haar Heer en Meester. Als ze het helemaal heeft gelezen geeft ze het aan Adara. Als ook zij het heeft gelezen zit ze er wit en verslagen bij. Sammy pakte het papier voorzichtig tussen de vingers van Adara weg om het te kunnen bekijken.

Ondertussen had Tommy zijn armen om zijn zusje heen geslagen om haar te troosten.

"O, Tommy. Het is maar goed dat we nu hier zijn en niet meer bij hém."

Als het perkament velletje uiteindelijk Samuel bereikt leest hij de aantekeningen van zijn broer hoe hij van plan was om Adara en Adena in te zetten in een gruwelijk ritueel voor tweeling maagden om hun krachten te oogsten. Hij had zelfs een datum gepland, 8 april 2020.

Samuel kijkt Adena aan.

"Welke datum was het voordat we jullie hierheen gehaald hebben."

Adena slikt even voor ze antwoord. En met schorre stem zegt ze.

"7 april 2020. Hij zou ons de komende nacht hebben geofferd. Tommy heeft ons net op tijd gehaald."

Dale had het ook gelezen en geloofde dat er duivels bestonden op dat moment. Zo iets gruwelijks en mensonterends kon dus mogelijk zijn. Hij kijkt voorzichtig naar Sam en kan zich niet voorstellen dat hij een broer had die zo gruwelijk en onmenselijk was. Te bedenken dat Voldemort nu familie was deed de koude rillingen over zijn rug lopen. Opeens schiet hem iets te binnen.

"Sam?"

"Ja Dale."

"Belail kon hier binnen komen en Maia ook omdat ze familie zijn, of in Belail's geval claimde te zijn. Hoe zit dat met je broer?"

Door deze opmerking schieten de twee meiden in de paniek. Samuel steekt geruststellend zijn handen omhoog.

"Rustig maar. Om te beginnen weet hij niet eens dat hij nog een broer heeft laat staan wáár. En ten tweede is dit moment voor jullie maar ook voor hem 15 jaar terug in de tijd."

De meiden kalmeerden wat na deze uitspraak. Ze waren even vergeten dat ze niet meer in hun eigen tijd waren. Ze waren erg moe, met een soort jetlag gevoel. Samuel ziet hoe moe ze zijn en neemt een besluit.

"James, zou jij voor slaapgelegenheid willen zorgen voor Adena en Adara?"

Adara kijkt het groepje mensen rondt en blijft bij Tommy hangen.

"Waar ben jij vannacht?"

"Ik slaap bij Opa Dale, voor zijn veiligheid."

"Dan kunnen Adena en ik je wel helpen?"

Uit haar suggestie klonk duidelijk een intens verlangen om niet in het zelfde huis te zijn vannacht als Samuel. Ook Samuel was het niet ontgaan, en hij kon haar geen ongelijk geven. Haar angst voor hem was begrijpelijk.

Dale pikte het smekende onuitgesproken verzoek ook op.

"Ik vind het prima, ze kunnen wel in Grace haar slaapkamer overnachten. En ik heb er geen moeite mee om nog wat extra bescherming te hebben tegen John Meisters."

Verschrikt kijken Adara en Adena naar Dale.

"John Meisters?"

"Ja, wat is er met hem?"

Adara antwoord.

"Dat is in onze tijd de rechter hand van onze Heer en Meester."

Tommy komt tussen beide.

"Jullie hoeven nu niet bang voor hem te zijn. Hij zal het niet in zijn hoofd halen om bij Opa Dale te verschijnen. Hij is in de veronderstelling dat Dale beschermd wordt door twee demonen. En James gaat mee als bescherming. Ik denk dat jullie veiliger zijn bij opa Dale dan bij Opa Sam."

Die laatste uitspraak trok ze over de streep. Adena kijkt de groep rondt en haar ogen blijven hangen op haar moeder.

"En hoe komen we daar?"

Samuel staat op.

"James kan jullie de eerste keer wel meenemen."

James stond al klaar en strekte zijn handen uit naar Adara en Adena.

Adena doe met een van afschuw vertrokken gezicht een stap achteruit.

"Je denkt toch zeker niet dat ik een demon aanraak, met als doel me te laten ontvoeren?"

Ze kijkt naar Grace.

"Kan jij ons er niet heen sturen?"

Grace kijkt even naar Samuel. In zijn ogen ziet ze het antwoord.

"Nee Adena, beter van niet."

Nu waren de meiden verward. Had Grace toestemming gevraagd aan Samuel om iets te mogen doen? En luisterde ze ook nog? Was Samuel machtiger dan Grace? Als dat zo was kon hij machtiger zijn dan hun eigen Heer en Meester! Nu zat de angst voor Samuel er pas goed in.

Adena krabbelt terug.

"Misschien is het beter dat we naar Opa Sam luisteren en hier blijven."

Grace begreep even niet waarom Adena dit zei. Ze kon duidelijk voelen hoe bang ze voor Samuel was en toch wou ze nu hier blijven?

Ook Samuel zag de angst en snapte waar die vandaan kwam.

"Het laatste dat ik zei is dat James jullie wel mee kon nemen weet je nog? Als ik had gewild dat jullie hier bleven had dat niet aangeboden. Gaan jullie me nu vertellen dat mijn kleinkinderen bang zijn voor een demon?"

Grace begon te glimlachen. Ze snapte waar Samuel mee bezig was. Hij probeerde hun uit hun onderdanigheid te trekken door ze uit te dagen.

Adara en Adena kijken elkaar angstig aan en vervolgens naar Samuel. Uit zijn blik konden ze opmaken dat hij geen tegenspraak duldde. Die blik hadden ze maar al te vaak gezien. Met nog een verlangende blik op Grace liepen ze naar James. Alleen had James nu zijn armen over elkaar.

"Ik neem jullie alleen maar mee als jullie dat zelf ook echt willen, niet omdat Samuel dat zegt."

Verschrikt kijken ze nu naar Samuel, elk moment verwachtend dat de hel los zou barsten omdat James ongehoorzaam was.

Samuel veegt met zijn hand over zij gezicht.

"Nog nooit sprak hij me tegen en juist nu moet ie beginnen. Dit is pure anarchie."

Hij kijkt Adara en Adena aan met lachtwikeltjes in zijn ogen.

"Wel dames, ik ben bang dat jullie je in een lastig parket hebben gemanoeuvreerd. Veel succes verder."

Als hij naar zijn bibliotheek wil lopen houdt Grace hem tegen.

"Ik kan ze toch wel voor deze ene keer vader…?"

Samuel legt zijn wijsvinger op haar mond.

"Laat me je nu een ding leren als toekomstig opvoeder. Nóóit de makkelijke weg kiezen."

Daarmee verliet Samuel de kamer.

Adara en Adena stonden perplex, dit was niet zoals ze het verwacht hadden. Hun Meester zou zijn wil doorgezet hebben. En eigelijk had deze man dat ook maar op een andere manier. Hij had hun voor het blok gezet. Aan de ene kant konden ze blijven, maar dat wouden ze niet. Aan de andere kan konden ze gaan maar dat durfden ze niet.

Dale stond nu ook op.

"Nou ik wil wel graag naar huis en er is er maar een die dat kan voor me, met uitzondering van Grace wel te verstaan."

Hij kijkt James vragend aan en deze strekt zijn hand uit. Vlak voordat hij met Dale verdwijnt kijkt hij nog even in de zwarte ogen van Adara en Adena.

"Als jullie nog willen komen, zal ik terugkeren." En met die woorden waren James en Dale weg.

Adena kijkt verwilderd naar de achterblijvers.

"Hoe kan hij nu weten of we nu wel of niet met hem mee willen?"

Jerry kijkt met een brede grijns terug.

"Zoals mijn vader al zei. Succes verder." En ook Jerry was weg.

Ze hadden nu alleen nog Grace.

Adena kijkt Grace aan.

"Is opa Sam zó machtig dat jij naar hem moet luisteren?"

"Samuel is intellectueel mijn meerdere. In die zin moet ik naar hem luisteren."

"Als hij nee had gezegd, had je ons dan toch uit de toekomst gehaald?"

"Nee, ik had naar hem geluisterd. Het zou héél erg moeilijk voor me zijn geworden. Maar ik had jullie niet gehaald."

"Maar je bent wél machtiger dan hem?"

"Ja."

"Véél machtiger?"

"Ik denk het wel."

"Waarom zou je dan nog naar hem luisteren?" Ze hield haar hoofd scheef en keek met een starende blik de loze ruimte in.

"Als je het zo formuleert, zit daar wel wat in. Waarom zou ik naar wie dan ook luisteren? Waar zou ik me nog druk over maken. Of om wie. Of om jullie?" En met die woorden was ze verdwenen.

Samuel had het gesprek ongemerkt gevolgd. Hij was op zijn minst gezegd verbaast over Grace haar reactie. Hij wist dat ze zich volledig onder controle had en toch liet ze de tweeling in de waan dat ze nu losgeslagen was. Hij moet even inwendig grinniken. Dit was een streek 'Samuel waardig'.

Adara en Adena kijken elkaar in paniek aan. Wat hadden ze gedaan? Wat moesten ze nu doen? Er was maar een persoon nu nog in de buurt waar ze heen konden om het probleem op tafel te leggen. Met knikkende knieën gingen ze op zoek naar Samuel.

Als ze hem uiteindelijk vinden in de bibliotheek zit hij over zijn eigen Grimoir gebogen.

Het perkament van zijn broer lag ernaast.

Als de meiden dichterbij komen zien ze dit liggen. Wat was hij van plan? Wou hij gebruik maken van de aantekeningen van zijn broer? Hij kijkt op.

"Zijn jullie nou nog niet weg?" Demonstratief onopvallend schuift hij het perkament tussen de bladzijden van zijn Grimoir.

"Opa Sam?" Het was Adena.

"Ja Adena?"

Hij zag dat ze verbaast was, dat hij wist wie van de twee ze was, maar zei niets.

"We hebben denk ik een grote fout gemaakt."

"Wat is er aan de hand?"

"We hebben even met Grace staan praten over hoe machtig ze nu is en waarom ze nog naar je luistert."

"Wát hebben jullie gedaan?" Dreigend kwam hij overeind uit zijn stoel.

Angstig doen ze een paar stappen achteruit.

"Het was niet onze bedoeling maar ze is gewoon verdwenen."

"Hoe bedoel je, gewoon verdwenen. Wat was de aanleiding?"

"We hadden gezegd, waarom ze nog naar jou zou luisteren als ze vele malen machtiger is dan jij."

"En waarom zouden jullie dat zeggen?"

Nu waren ze verward. Wat was dat nu op dit moment voor een vraag. Maakte hij zich geen zorgen om Grace en wat er kon gebeuren?

"Dat maakt toch niet uit. Er moet iets gedaan worden. Ze moet tot bezinning komen."

"En hoe denken jullie dat ik dat moet doen? Zeiden jullie net niet dat ze vele malen machtiger is dan ik? Wat zou ik nu nog kunnen doen om méér macht te verkrijgen denken jullie?"

Met zijn vingertoppen aait hij over zijn Grimoir.

Ze worden lijkwit. Wat was hij van plan. Ging hij de ideeën van zijn broer in de praktijk brengen? Adara is de enige die nog wat durft te zeggen.

"Het spijt ons. Als we hadden geweten wat er zou kunnen gebeuren hadden we het nooit gezegd."

"Als jullie eerst nagedacht hadden, waren jullie er misschien op tijd achter gekomen om dit niet eens te doen?"

Ze knikken allebei van ja.

Samuel slaat met en harde klap zijn Grimoir dicht.

"Laat dit een les zijn kinderen. Jullie zijn geen vijf meer maar vijftien! Toe Grace jullie leeftijd had was dit gedrag allang niet meer tolereerbaar. Gelukkig weet ik dat ik Grace volledig kan vertrouwen en dat ze me geholpen heeft jullie een les te leren."

Geruisloos was Grace achter de twee meisjes verschenen en legde voorzichtig op elke schouder een hand.

"Ik ben blij te horen dat je me volledig vertrouwd vader."

Samuel kijkt Grace intens aan.

"Ik bewonder je Grace. Er zijn maar weinig mensen die met zoveel macht om kunnen gaan zonder zich te verliezen. Het is inderdaad nog een wonder dat je naar me luistert."

"Ik wou dat ik eindelijk eens duidelijk kon maken dat het niets met een wonder te maken heeft."

Grace knijpt nog even zachtjes in de schouders van Adara en Adena.

"Is er nog iets dat jullie tegen me willen zeggen?"

Ze schudden allebei van nee.

"Heel verstandig."

Samuel pakt het stuk perkament tussen de bladen van zijn Grimoir vandaan. Hij gooit het voor de neuzen van Adara en Adena in de lucht en het vat vlam. Voordat het de grond raakt is het as.

"Dat is wat ik denk van het plan van mijn broer. Ik weet dat jullie me niet vertrouwen en dat is begrijpelijk. Dat jullie liever niet in mijn nabijheid zijn, ook. Maar deze wetenschap doet mij pijn. En ik hoop dat er ooit een moment komt dat jullie het op kunnen brengen om mij een kans te geven."

De meisje kijken Samuel nu met open mond aan. Was dit mogelijk? Na alles wat er net gebeurt was? En waarom was Grace terug gekomen?

Grace knijpt nog even in de schouders van haar dochters.

"Ik ben bang, dat jullie toch gebruik moeten maken van de diensten van James."

De tweeling knikt.

Dit had het entree van James moeten zijn maar hij verscheen niet.

Grace kijkt om zich heen en verwacht elk moment het verschijnen van James. Maar er gebeurde niets.

Samuel kijkt naar zijn schoondochter. Het was echt een geweldige vrouw. Hij had haar onderschat vanaf de eerste dag. Het werd tijd dat hij haar durfde los te laten. Blijkbaar was James het met hem eens, anders was hij wel verschenen."

"Grace?

"Ja vader?"

"Waarom breng jij de meiden niet naar Dale."

"Weet je het zeker?"

"Wat zei James ook al weer. U bent nu perfect?"

Grace voelde zich ontzettend opgelaten. Liet Samuel haar nu daadwerkelijk de beslissing over om haar dochters te transporteren? Het gevoel om losgelaten te worden overspoelde haar. Hij vertrouwd haar écht. Dit was de reden waarom ze zoveel van hem hield. Ze zou alles doen om zijn vertrouwen niet te beschamen. Een brede en gelukkige glimlach ontmoetten die van Samuel.

Ze kijkt nog even naar haar dochters.

"Zijn jullie er klaar voor, of blijven jullie liever bij opa Sam?"

Samuel zijn wenkbrauwen schieten even een stukje omhoog. En ze zeiden dat hij gemeen kon zijn!

Het enige wat de meiden wouden was 'weg hier en wel zo snel mogelijk'.

Grace willigt dit stilzwijgende verzoek in. En ze zijn verdwenen.

Samuel voelde zich opeens héél erg eenzaam.


	32. Hannah

**Hoofdstuk 32 Hannah. **

Als Grace met de twee meiden in de woonkamer bij Dale verschijnen kijken Dale, Tommy en Sammy verbaasd. James echter had een brede grijns. Hij was blij dat zijn Meester haar nu meer verantwoordelijkheid had gegeven in het gebruik van haar nieuwe krachten. Ze moest zo snel mogelijk leren wat ze was en wat ze kon. Grace laat de meisjes los en geeft James een grote knuffel.

"Ik dacht dat Samuel kon manipuleren maar jij kan er ook wat van."

Als Grace, James weer los laat kijken de meiden met open mond naar Grace.

"Wat is er?"

Adena wijst met afschuw naar James.

"Je raakt hem zomaar aan."

"Ja. Ik wel."

Adara wijst nu naar Grace haar gezicht. Eerder had ze de volgende vraag niet durven stellen maar ze moest het nu gewoon weten.

"Heeft opa Sam dat gedaan?"

"Nee, dit is namaak. In scène gezet voor John Meisters. John hebben we wijs gemaakt dat Jerry dit gedaan heeft, en voorzover we het de buitenwereld vertellen, heb ik last van geheugenverlies en weet ik niet hoe ik er aan kom. Opa Dale kan jullie het hele verhaal wel uitleggen maar ik denk dat het beter is dat jullie eerst wat nachtrust krijgen."

Dale had James al gebeld.

"Ik zal James even laten weten dat er nog meer mensen bij gekomen zijn."

Verward kijken Adara en Adena naar James.

"Ik heet hier Phil en ben de chauffeur van Heer Dale."

Als de deur open gaat komt de butler van Dale binnen.

"James, we hebben er nog twee gasten bij gekregen. Dit zijn Adara en Adena. Zij kunnen hun intrek nemen in de kamer van Grace. En zou je door willen geven dat de ontbijttafel morgen gedekt kan worden voor vijf."

James trekt even zijn wenkbrauwen op bij het zien van nog een tweeling maar zegt niets.

"Zou je de dames nu hun kamer willen wijzen?"

Zwijgend gaat hij Adara en Adena voor.

Als de deur zich achter hun sluit richt Peter zich op Grace.

"Meesteres, vergeef mij maar er zijn een aantal zaken die u, en uw zoons, zo snel mogelijk moeten leren en beheersen. Het is voor uw eigen veiligheid."

Grace en de jongens kijken verbaasd naar Peter.

"Ik stel voor om morgen bij Samuel een aantal zaken te trainen met mij als jullie instructeur."

Grace wordt nu nieuwsgierig.

"Waarom juist jij als instructeur?"

"Ik ben tevens de perfecte sparringpartner. Al jullie nieuwe vrijgekomen krachten zijn zeer effectief in het afweren en vernietigen van demonen. Het is alleen even zaak te weten hoe."

"Wat zou Samuel hiervan zeggen Peter? Je weet dat hij liever niet heeft dat ik nieuwe krachten aanboor."

"Tenzij het noodzakelijk is. Het is overigens geen nieuwe maar een tot op heden geblokkeerde kracht in u en uw kinderen. Een stukje magie geërfd van Maia."

"Waarom zeg je dit nu pas en niet waar mijn dochters bij waren. Ik neem tenminste aan dat zij die kracht ook bezitten?"

"Dat klopt. Maar ik denk dat ik een confrontatie met uw dochters op dit moment niet zou overleven. Misschien later, als ze wat meer vertrouwen hebben."

"Je bedoeld, wanneer jij ze meer vertrouwd."

"Ook dat Meesteres."

Grace denkt even na.

"Wie zorgt er nu voor mijn katten?"

"De huiselven Meesteres. Er wordt goed voor ze gezorgd. Meester Samuel is inmiddels erg verknocht aan uw katten."

Grace kon zich dit eigelijk niet voorstellen maar als Peter het zei zou het wel kloppen.

"En de vriendin van Meester Samuel is ook gek op katten. Er zijn dus nu in ieder geval twee mensen die aandacht zullen geven aan Tom en Jerry."

"Zijn vriendin? Heeft hij een vriendin?"

Ook Tommy en Sammy waren stomverbaasd. Tommy komt dichterbij.

"Daar hebben wij nooit wat van gemerkt. Hoe lang al?"

"Ongeveer een jaar. En hij heeft het inderdaad altijd geheim weten te houden."

Sammy kon zich niet langer inhouden.

"Tot op dit moment. Waarom verklap je dit nu aan ons?"

"Er bestaat een reële mogelijkheid, met zoveel gaande momenteel, dat jullie haar per ongeluk zouden aantreffen. En dan vrees ik voor haar veiligheid. Ze kan zich magisch niet verdedigen."

"Waarom niet? Wat is er mis met haar?"

"Er is niets mis met haar. Net zo min als met Heer Dale."

Het duurt even voordat deze uitspraak doordringt bij zijn publiek.

Dale snapte het, het eerst.

"Ze is een dreuzel, net als ik?"

"Dat klopt."

"Hoe kan het dat iemand als Sam een relatie heeft met een dreuzel? Lijkt me niets voor hem."

"Onder normale omstandigheden zou ik u gelijk geven maar Hannah heeft hem onder speciale omstandigheden leren kennen. Daarbij heeft ze hem zijn leven gered."

"Hoe is dat mogelijk? Samuel is toch zeker beter in staat zich te verdedigen dan een dreuzel."

"Laat ik het zo zeggen. Het maakt niet uit hoe machtig iemand is. Als de nek gebroken is, houdt ook daar de magie op."

"Ze heeft de nek gebroken van een magiër? Hoe heeft ze dat gedaan?"

"Snel en efficiënt. Ze is blijkbaar goed getraind in het ombrengen van mensen."

"Dat klinkt als een huurmoordenaar of een CIA agente."

"Ik vermoed dat laatste Heer Dale, maar ik weet het niet zeker."

"Weet Jerry dat zijn vader een dreuzel vriendin heeft?"

"Ik denk het niet. Hij haalt haar alleen naar zich toe op momenten dat niemand het vermoedt."

Grace legt nu haar hand op Peters arm.

"Brengt hij haar onder imperus?"

"Ik denk het niet, maar ik weet het niet zeker."

"Is dat de reden waarom je ons dit nu hier verteld waar Jerry niet bij is?"

"Het idee dat zijn vader in het echt doet wat jullie maar pretenderen te doen, zou hard aan kunnen komen bij Jerry."

"Net zei je nog dat je niet zeker weet of hij haar onder imperus brengt."

"Zoals ik al zei, ik weet het niet zeker."

Grace kon het eenvoudigweg niet geloven. Haar emoties waren zo sterk dat Jerry, maar ook Samuel dit opvingen. Een oogwenk later stond Jerry in de woonkamer bij Dale.

"Grace, wat is er aan de hand?"

"Peter verklapt ons net dat je vader nu een vriendin bij zich heeft. Ze is een dreuzel Jerry en hij houdt haar daar waarschijnlijk onder imperus."

"Je vergist je. Mijn vader zou nooit een vrouw dwingen om bij hem te zijn."

Jerry kijkt nu naar Peter.

"En waarom kom je daar juist nú mee op de proppen?"

"Voor haar eigen veiligheid. Er zijn nu zoveel bewegingen in en uit het huis van Heer Samuel dat de kans groot is dat iemand van jullie haar daar per ongeluk aantreft. En aangezien ze niet magisch is heeft ze geen schijn van kans als een van jullie haar aanvalt."

"En weet je zeker dat hij haar onder imperus heeft?"

"Nee maar alle symptomen wijzen erop. Ze is vrolijk en liefdevol in een interactie met Samuel maar zodra ze zich op mij richt is alle emotie weg. Alleen een lege ondoorgrondelijke blik krijg je van haar."

Jerry wordt nu zichtbaar kwaad. Wat dacht zijn vader wel niet. Dat hij niet magische mensen gewoon kon gebruiken zoals hem dat beliefde? Grace ziet hoe boos hij aan het worden is.

"Jerry, Peter kan het ook mis hebben. Misschien is deze vrouw wel vrijwillig bij Samuel."

Terwijl ze dit zei was ze niet overtuigd van haar eigen bewering.

"Ik ga er nu heen. Ik wil het zeker weten."

"Goed, maar dan ga ik met je mee."

Tommy en Sammy maakten ook aanstalte maar Grace hield ze tegen.

"Jullie blijven hier. Ik wil niet dat mijn vader onbeschermd achter blijft. En jullie hebben hierbij ook niets te zoeken."

Met die woorden waren Jerry en Grace verdwenen.

Als ze in de hal van het huis landen voelt Grace het huis af. Ze waren in de entertainment ruimte.

* * *

Samuel wist dat Jerry en Grace weer in zijn huis waren. Hij zat met Hannah op de bank naar een film te kijken. Hij wist ook dat Peter hem verraden had. Inwendig vervloekte hij hem. Hij had er helemaal geen zin in om dit deel van zijn privé-leven prijs te geven. Hannah lag in het holletje van zijn rechter oksel met haar blote voeten op de bank. Haar hand lag op zijn dijbeen en ze voelt hoe zijn lichaam verstrakt. Ze kijkt even op en ziet hoe geïrriteerd hij is. Ze steekt haar neus in zijn oor en bijt op zijn oorlelletje. Vervolgens fluistert ze zachtjes.

"Misschien is het maar goed dat ze er nu achter komen."

Hij draaide zijn mond naar die van haar en geeft haar een tedere en innige kus. Ze was zo ontzetten sexy. En ze wist veilloos wat er in hem om ging.

"Dit is mijn zoon en schoondochter die me ter verantwoording komen roepen."

"Wonderbaarlijk dat ze durven. Ze moeten wel heel veel van je houden."

"Ze denken dat ik je betoverd heb om bij me te blijven."

"Dat heb je ook. Vanaf het eerste moment dat ik je in de ogen keek was ik voor altijd de jouwe."

"We kunnen nog ontsnappen."

Op dat moment slaat de deur van de entertainment ruimte hardhandig open.

"Of niet."

Jerry was behoorlijk kwaad en Grace voelde een brok in haar keel. Ze hoopte zó dat het niet waar was. Als ze voor het tweetal staan doet Samuel behoedzaam de tv uit. Hannah bereide zich voor op het ergste. Ze was in volledig staat van paraatheid.

Jerry kijkt van zijn vader naar Hannah. De blik die Hannah hem geeft maakt hem niet vrolijk. Zoals Peter al gezegd had was daar niets. Geen emotie. Ook Grace zag de lege blik. Maar ook nog iets anders. Iets roofdierachtigs. Jerry wijst naar Hannah.

"Vader hoe kon je? Alles wat ik van je verwacht maar dit niet. Ik had tot nog toe altijd het gevoel dat je dreuzels niet als willoze schapen zag die eenvoudig te manipuleren zijn voor ons persoonlijk plezier."

De mondhoeken van Samuel veranderen in een gevaarlijk lachje.

"Kom, kom zoon. Ga je me nu vertellen dat je nog nooit in de verleiding bent gekomen om zo'n mooie vrouw als Hannah hier, onder imperus te brengen?"

Grace moest toegeven. De enigszins Aziatische gezichtstrekken en het donkerbruine haar met een paar bruingroene ogen waren zeer mooi. Ze schatte haar een jaar of dertig. Verder had ze een slank postuur dat er zeer getraind uitzag. Hannah keek Grace onbewogen in de ogen en keek toen naar het profiel van Samuel.

Vervolgens pakte ze met een verveelde beweging haar glas van tafel en keek ongeïnteresseerd de kamer door. Grace zag haar bewegingen en wist op dat moment dat ze niet onder imperus was. Voordat ze echter Jerry kan waarschuwen had hij zijn toverstok getrokken. Het volgende moment vloog het glas van Hannah met een enorme kracht richting de pols van Jerry. Zijn toverstok vloog door de kamer en met een luide krak was Jerry's pols gebroken. Jerry schreeuwt van schrik en pijn. Samuel kan haar nog net tegen houden om het klusje af te maken.

"Genoeg Hannah. Ik denk dat hij nu wel begrepen heeft dat ik je niet onder imperus heb."

Na deze woorden ontspant ze enigszins.

"Ik dacht dat je een geintje maakte dat ze dachten dat je me betoverd had. Kan dat echt?"

"Ja, vooral als je, je slagtoffer iets laat doen wat ze toch al graag wouden. Het wordt dan alleen een soort van onbedwingbare drang."

"Klinkt haast illegaal."

"Dat is het ook. Hoe wist je dat Jerry zijn toverstok zou trekken."

"Zijn lichaamstaal had hem al ruimschoots verraden. Ik wist dat hij een wapen zou trekken. Alleen niet dat het om een stokje zou gaan."

"Je hebt de pols van mijn zoon gebroken Hannah."

"Wees blij dat ik voor zijn pols heb gekozen en niet voor zijn linker slaap. Dan had hij dood voor je voeten gelegen."

Jerry hield met pijn vertrokken gezicht zijn pols vast. Hij voelde zich enorm lullig. Grace hield haar hand uitgestrekt voor Jerry zijn neus. Met een blik op Samuel vraagt ze ongesproken om toestemming Jerry's pols te repareren. Samuel geeft een klein knikje van goedkeuring. Als Grace Jerry's pols tien seconden later los laat kan Jerry hem weer helemaal bewegen. Hij strekt nog even zijn vingers en maakt een vuist.

Verwonderd kijkt Hannah naar de gerepareerde pols.

Jerry kijkt nog even voorzichtig naar Hannah en loopt naar de plek waar zijn toverstok terecht is gekomen. Tussen de glasscherven ligt hij. Als hij bukt om hem te pakken aarzelt hij even, met weer een blik op Hannah. Ze had niets in handen dus durfde hij hem op te pakken. Als hij weer rechtop staat maakt hij heen draai over de glasscherven met zijn toverstok. Het volgende moment was het glas weer heel. Hij steekt zijn toverstok bij zich en pakt het glas op. Hij weegt het even in zijn hand en voelt hoe licht het is. Ongelofelijk dat ze daarmee zijn pols had gebroken.

Met een zwaar hart zet hij het glas weer voor Hannah op de salontafel. Nu kwam de confrontatie met zijn vader. Als hij angstig in de ogen van zijn vader kijkt ziet hij alleen berusting. Met een schorre stem zegt Jerry.

"Sorry vader. Ik had beter moeten weten."

"Klopt Jerry, maar blijkbaar wist je het niet. Dat je echter in verdediging van een wildvreemde vrouw mij ter verantwoording wou roepen spreekt alleen maar in je voordeel. En het is niet dankzij mijn opvoeding dat je zoveel eergevoel bezit. Dat heb je geërfd van je moeder."

Samuel kijkt nu naar zijn schoondochter die niet had ingegrepen, nog iets gezegd had.

"Je zelfcontrole is boven verwachting Grace. Volgens mij wist je dat Hannah niet onder imperus was."

"Ik zag het aan haar houding dat ze alert was. Maar ik kon Jerry niet op tijd waarschuwen."

"Je had haar kunnen stoppen." Hannah kijkt met een sceptische blik naar Grace.

"Ja had ik kunnen doen, maar Jerry wist nog niet hoe gevaarlijk Hannah kan zijn. Leek me wel een aardige les. Overigens kan ik er slecht tegen als er toverstokken getrokken worden om iets duidelijk te maken. Wat is er mis met praten."

Grace valt in een van de makkelijke stoelen van de leefhoek.

Jerry kijkt verbaasd naar Grace. Ze keurde zijn handelen af? Grace ziet zijn blik.

"Sorry Jerr. Maar als jij de controle verliest over jezelf, heeft dat negatief invloed op mij. En het is al moeilijk genoeg voor me." Zo had Jerry het nog niet bekeken. Schuldig gaat hij op de grond naast haar voeten zitten en legt zijn hoofd op haar knie.

"Het spijt me Grace. Ik zal voortaan proberen me in de hand te houden."

Hannah had inmiddels het glas opgepakt en bekeek het van alle kanten. Jerry interpreteerde dit als wou ze nog wat drinken.

"Wat voor drinken had je Hannah?"

"Cola light."

Het volgende moment was het glas vol met een bruine bruisende vloeistof. Van schrik liet Hannah het glas uit haar handen vallen.

Samuel buigt zich naar de rotzooi op de grond en met een kleine beweging is alles opgeruimd.

"Ik stel Hannah zo weinig mogelijk bloot aan magie zoon."

Hannah keek nu naar de opgeruimde vloer en tipte met haar blote tenen op de plek die net nog doordrenkt was met cola. Als ze opkijkt zoekt ze de blik van Grace.

"Hoe had je me tegen gehouden?"

Grace glimlacht maar zegt niets.

"Ik geloof niet dat het je was gelukt om me tegen te houden."

Samuel legt zijn hand op haar knie.

"Ik had je zelfs kunnen stoppen Hannah. Een halve minuut voordat je in actie kwam wist ik al wat je ging doen."

"En je hebt me niet tegen gehouden? Wat als ik het op zijn hoofd had gemunt?"

"Dan had ik je gestopt, dat verzeker ik je."

"Maar je gunt hem een gebroken pols? Wat voor een vader ben jij? Weet je wel hoeveel pijn dat doet?"

"Ik weet niet precies waartoe je allemaal in staat bent Hannah. Dat je met een eenvoudig glas iemand zijn pols kon breken is nieuw voor me. Dat je het zou inzetten als projectiel wist ik wel. En ik maakte eerlijk gezegd meer zorgen over wat mijn zoon met mij van plan was, dan jij met mijn zoon."

Hij kijkt nu naar Jerry.

"Wat was je eigenlijk van plan Jerry?"

Jerry kijkt zijn vader verschrikt aan. Nu zou hij er alsnog van langs krijgen over wat hij van plan was geweest?

"Ik ben alleen nieuwsgierig hoe je dit probleem dacht op te lossen als het had geklopt."

Jerry was sprakeloos. Hij had niet nagedacht voordat hij in actie kwam.

Grace begint te grinniken.

"Hij had je aan zijn stok geregen als een speenvarken. Of hij had je stokslagen gegeven. Of hij had je veranderd in een kip zodat je op stok kon." Inmiddels liepen de tranen van meligheid over haar wangen. Jerry kan zijn lachen ook niet meer inhouden en schatert met haar mee.

Als ze weer een beetje bijgekomen zijn kijkt Jerry zijn vader verontschuldigend aan.

"Nee, alle gekheid op een stokje." En met die woorden lagen ze alle vier dubbel.

Jerry steekt zijn handen in de lucht.

"Dit was niet de bedoeling. En wat ik wou doen weet ik zelf niet eens. Het was het meest stomme ondoordachte achterlijke reactie die ik ooit gehad heb. Mijn emoties zijn volledig met me op de loop gegaan."

Samuel kijkt lachend naar zijn zoon.

"Omdat je Hannah kwam bevrijden uit de boze handen van je vader, is het je vergeven. Maar als je, je voor een volgende keer een machtige opponent uitzoekt om te vertellen wat je over hem denkt gebruikt dan alsjeblieft eerst je hersens."

"Beloofd pap. Zo lullig als vandaag wil ik me nooit meer voelen."


	33. Spelen met vuur

**Hoofdstuk 33 Spelen met vuur. **

Grace en Jerry gaan nog even bij Dale langs om te vertellen dat het allemaal goed was, en daarna verschenen ze in de hal van het Penthouse.

Eenmaal binnen ploft Jerry op de bank.

"Tjonge, wat ben ik een stommeling."

Grace doet haar schoenen uit en kruipt naast hem. Met de afstandsbediening zorgt ze voor muziek. En ze laat de openhaard aanfloepen.

Jerry kijkt verward naar de vlammen.

"Hoe heb je dat gedaan Grace?"

"Het is allemaal techniek Jerry, allemaal techniek."

Ze geeft hem een sensuele kus in zijn nek vlak onder zijn oor. Ze voelt hoe hij kippenvel krijgt. Haar vingers vinden de knoopjes van zijn blouse en ze wipt ze een voor een open. Jerry pakt haar hand en ze kijkt hem aan.

"Vindt je niet dat ik een stommeling ben Grace?"

"Een enorme sufferd." Zegt ze zachtjes en geeft hem een kusje op zijn onderlip.

"Nee even serieus Grace. Hoe kan je aan seks denken na zoiets?"

"Ik val op stommelingen." En met die woorden kruipt ze schrijlings over Jerry heen, en geeft hem een intense lange kus. Als ze even later in zijn ogen kijkt ziet ze dat hij verdrietig is.

"Wat is er Jerr?"

"Hoe kan je me uitstaan. Mijn vader heeft je gedwongen om zwanger te worden van mij en je doet alsof het een gunst was."

"Het was geen gunst, het was puur geluk. Ik hou ontzettend veel van je Jerremya. Als je denkt nu nog van me af te komen kan je dat wel vergeten." En met een gemeen lachje bijt ze hem in zijn nek. Jerry kreunt.

"Ik heb je niet verdient Grace. Je bent veel te goed voor mij en mijn familie."

"Dat weet ik Jerr. Het wordt tijd dat ik me aanpas."

Haar hand glijd in zijn broek en nu werd het hem te veel. Hij pakt haar snel op in zijn armen en draagt haar naar de slaapkamer.

* * *

Hannah kijkt beduusd naar de lege stoel waar Grace net nog zat.

De koele zachte hand van Samuel masseert haar nek.

"Ik wou dat ze gewoon de kamer waren uitgelopen."

Hannah draait zich nu naar Samuel en ziet hem met nieuwe ogen. Dit was een blik die hij nooit had willen zien. Hij zag het einde van zijn relatie met Hannah. Nu ze een beter beeld had met wie zo om ging kon dit alleen maar leiden tot een breuk.

Hij ziet hoe ze in gedachten is.

"Wil je naar huis Hannah?"

Ze knippert even met haar ogen alsof ze uit trance ontwaakt.

"Hoe machtig ben je Sam. Ik bedoel in de magische wereld waar ik duidelijk geen deel van uit maak?"

"Wat bedoel je Hannah."

"In hoeverre heeft de Amerikaanse regering of maffia grip op jou leven?"

"Geen. Hoezo?"

"Als ik een zendertje bij me zou hebben. Zouden ze ons hier dan vinden."

"Onder geen beding. Degelijke apparatuur is geblokkeerd door de omringende magie hier. Mijn huis onvindbaar voor 'normale' mensen."

Tranen van hoop schieten in haar ogen.

"Bestaat er een kans dat ik bij jou of iemand van jou soort kan onderduiken voor onbepaalde tijd?"

Alles wat Samuel van zijn lieve Hannah had verwacht maar dit niet.

"Waarom Hannah, ben je voor iemand op de vlucht?"

"Ik probeer het. Ze zijn enorm creatief in het vinden van hun mensen. Ik zoek al een jaar naar een veilige plek, maar weet uit ervaring dat het bijna onmogelijk is. Tot ik dit hier zag vanavond."

"Waarom zou je, je leven volledig achter je willen laten. Wat kan er zo vreselijk zijn dat je formeel niet meer wil bestaan?"

Met de kans dat Samuel haar de deur uit zou zetten, neemt ze een enorme gok.

"Ik ben een moordenaar Sam. Ik moord in opdracht. Vanaf mijn vijfde ging ik al naar een speciale school waar ik geleerd heb me aan te passen in de maatschappij, en heb geleerd om mijn slachtoffers te volgen en hun zwaktes te leren kennen. Ik wil dit niet meer doen Sam. Ik walg er van. Maar tot op dit moment had ik geen andere uitweg, dan mijn eigen leven te beëindigen. En eerlijk gezegd ben ik daar te laf voor."

"Wat als je zou zeggen dat je er mee zou willen stoppen?"

"Dan hoef ik geen zelfmoord meer te plegen. Dan wordt ik keurig en pijnloos uit de weg geruimd door een voormalig klasgenoot."

"Een voormalig klasgenoot?"

"Ja iemand die me kent uit de tijd dat we op school zaten. Is meteen een test voor hem of haar in hoeverre deze is te vertrouwen. We hebben destijds in de klas de afspraak gemaakt dat als dit mocht voorkomen we contact opnemen met betrokkene en afspreken hoe hij of zij het liefst dood wil en of er nog tijd nodig is om bepaalde zaken te regelen."

"Heb jij dat in het verleden moeten doen?"

"Twee keer Sam, en het was geen pretje."

Bij die gedacht schieten de tranen in haar ogen.

"Voor wie werk je dan Hannah?"

"Het is een geheim onderdeel van de NSA. We zijn als het ware de opruimers van de regering."

"Weet je zeker wat je nu wil Hannah. Je zult alles en iedereen achter je moeten laten. Nooit meer contact met iemand van je verleden. Je stapt in een wereld waar je niets bent, en nooit iets zult zijn, volledig afhankelijke van een figuur zoals ik."

"Beter dan een telefoontje te krijgen, over hoeveel tijd ik nog nodig heb om mijn zaakjes op orde te brengen."

"Heb je al kenbaar gemaakt dat je uit wil stappen dan?"

"Ja Sam. En ik zweer dit is geen chantage. Ik had geen flauw idee dat je me misschien zou kunnen helpen. En als je me niet helpt geeft dat niets. Dan heb ik in ieder geval deze nacht nog met je gehad."

Vervolgens duikt ze op zijn mond en kust hem alsof haar leven er vanaf hangt.

Na een paar minuten van wilde hartstocht ontworsteld Samuel zich voorzichtig aan haar greep.

"Je mag zolang bij me blijven als je wil Hannah."

Ongelovig kijkt ze hem in de ogen.

"Weet je het zeker Sam. Ik heb geen inkomen of wat dan ook. Je zou me volledig moeten onderhouden."

"Geld is geen probleem Hannah. De kans dat jij gek wordt van verveling wel. Dus je zult een nieuwe identiteit nodig hebben om je weer onder de mensen te kunnen begeven."

"Dat kan niet Sam, dan vinden ze me. Al zou ik mijn uiterlijk veranderen dan vinden ze me nog. Ze monitoren alle ziekenhuizen en klinieken voor plastische chirurgie. Over de hele wereld Sam. Zelfs de illegale."

Samuel kijkt bedenkelijk.

"Ik weet hoe dreuzels werken Hannah. Alles hangt af van hun administraties. Als er een fout gemaakt is waarbij een dreuzel niet bestaat in die administraties kan hij of zij voor hun neus staan maar wordt deze persoon niet erkend als bestaand. Wat als we die administraties gewoon aanpassen?"

"Je kan de administraties van de NSA niet aanpassen Sam."

"Sinds wanneer?"

"Heb je dat dan al een keer gedaan?"

"Het is helaas regelmatig nodig om ons bestaan te verbergen Hannah. Ik heb toegang tot alle belangrijke administratieve systemen over heel Amerika om zaken recht te breien. Hoe zit dat met de gene die contact met je op zal nemen? Komt die niet in de problemen?"

"Ja, we zijn té goed getraind om onze 'mark' kwijt te raken."

"Dus het beste zou zijn als je collega je omlegt, en zij of hij, je lichaam als bewijs heeft."

Nu was Hannah in de war. Moest ze nu toch sterven van Samuel?"

Samuel ziet haar bezorgdheid.

"Maak je niet ongerust lieverd. We nemen een bestaand lichaam er veranderen dat naar een kopie van dat van jou. De magie van de verandering kan tot een jaar stand houden. Als het lichaam gecremeerd wordt is het bewijs van de manipulatie weg."

Met open mond kijkt ze Samuel aan.

"Ze testen ook de DNA Sam."

Met een brede grijns kijkt hij de vrouw waar hij dol op is aan.

"DNA is een antiek concept voor ons Hannah. Het bestaan ervan is ons al duizend jaar bekend."

Hannah kijkt Samuel aan en realiseert zich dat dreuzels geen schijn van kans hadden bij deze man. En toch had hij respect voor haar soort. Hoe was het mogelijk dat iemand met zoveel macht er geen misbruik van maakte.

Hardop antwoord hij haar.

"Wie zegt dat ik er geen misbruik van maak Hannah?"

Nu was ze perplex. Hij had daadwerkelijk haar gedachten gelezen. Was er iets wat hij niet kon?

"Er zijn genoeg dingen die ik niet kan Hannah. Maar als je mijn hulp accepteert ben je veilig. Ik beloof het je."

"Waarom zou je een moordenaar helpen Samuel?"

"Die moordenaar heeft mijn leven gered Hannah. Ik sta in je schuld. Laat me die schuld terugbetalen alsjeblieft."

"Ok. En daarna?"

"Breng ik je onder imperus en gebruik je tot het einde der dagen."

Met een brede grijns kust ze hem vol op zijn mond. Even later kijkt ze hem serieus aan.

"Laat dat imperus maar zitten Sam, nergens voor nodig." En ze dook weer op zijn mond.

* * *

De volgende dag was voor Grace en Tom niet bijzonder interessant. Grace liet hem zien hoe hij de post moest sorteren en verspreiden. En aan zijn gezicht te zien vond hij het geen leuk werk. John Meisters was niet aanwezig dus daar hoefden ze zich niet druk over te maken. Op de 11e verdieping bevond zich de afdeling technische ontwikkelingen. Om hier binnen te kunnen komen had je een speciaal pasje nodig. Grace bezat zo'n pasje om ook daar haar werk te kunnen doen. Het systeem registreerde precies wie daar in en uit ging. Tommy vroeg zich af waarom iemand van de postkamer juist op zo'n belangrijke afdeling binnen kon komen. Grace legt hem uit dat ze bij de postkamer ook de leveringen in ontvangst nemen en dat dit vaak met spoed naar deze afdeling gebracht moest worden. En aangezien het vaak om belangrijke en dure producten ging moest dit altijd in handen gegeven worden van iemand daar, zodat een levering niet tussen wal en schip zou vallen. Deze afdeling deed zijn eigen inkopen dus de pakbon moest vervolgens daar in het bakje van de inkoper. Grace kijkt lachend naar het verveelde gezicht van haar zoon.

Als ze op de 15e verdieping uit de lift stappen kijkt Grace naar het verveelde gezicht van Tommy.

"Moet je geen aantekeningen maken Tom, voor je stageverslag?"

"Dat meen je toch niet? Je gaat me toch niet vertellen dat ik straks ook nog echt naar archiefzaken moet?"

"Lijkt me niet zinvol. Heb je immers niet meer als beschermer."

Ze stonden op dat moment net in de buurt van het kantoor van Bernhard Clifton.

Bernhard rolt nu achteruit zodat hij het stel in zicht krijgt. Hij maakte zich zorgen om Grace. De manier waarop ze toegetakeld was stond hem helemaal niet aan.

"Grace?"

"Ja meneer Clifton?"

"Wanneer zeg je nou gewoon eens Bernhard tegen me Grace?"

"Sorry, Bernhard. Wat kan ik voor je doen?"

"Heb je even?"

"Als het niet te lang duurt."

"Vijf minuutjes?"

"Ok. Vindt je het erg als Tom er ook bij is?"

"Geen probleem, dat is eigelijk de reden waarom ik je wil spreken. Kom binnen en doe de deur even achter jullie dicht wil je?"

Als ze binnen zijn bied hij hun een stoel aan in de kleine vergaderhoek van zijn kamer.

"Hoe gaat het met je Grace?"

"Goed. Voel me al weer een stuk beter."

"Zo goed dat je iemand nodig hebt als bescherming?" en hij wijst naar Tom.

Tom verstrakt en staat op het punt zijn toverstok te trekken. Maar Grace houdt hem tegen.

Tom ziet dit maar richt zich onverzettelijk weer op Grace.

"Als je hulp nodig hebt Grace, hoef je het maar tegen me zeggen. Ik ben niet gek. De verwondingen die je hebt opgelopen zijn niet van alleen een bomexplosie. Wees eerlijk?"

Grace vond Bernhard aardig en er sprak oprechte bezorgdheid uit zijn houding. Ze vond het vervelend om tegen hem te liegen maar het kon niet anders.

"Ik weet niet waar je het over hebt Bernhard. Ik kan me niets herinneren."

Bernhard kijkt even naar haar handen.

"Ik heb gehoord dat je, je verloofd hebt? Jonas was helemaal vol van je mooie ring, maar zo te zien draag je die nu niet."

"Hij was wat te groot, hij ligt bij de juwelier om op maat gemaakt te worden."

"Je hebt je wel heel plotseling verloofd is het niet?"

"Hoe kom je daarbij?"

"John vertelde het me. Hij was behoorlijk chagrijnig. Blijkbaar had hij zelf een oogje op je."

Grace antwoord niet.

"Grace. Heb je bescherming nodig vanwege John? Heeft hij je zo toegetakeld en durf je het niet te zeggen?"

Tommy was verbaast over het inlevingsvermogen van deze man. Zonder dat hij echt iets wist had hij de spijker eigenlijk op zijn kop geslagen. En durfde ook nog eens zijn nek uit te steken.

"Neem je niet een enorm risico door je directeur te beschuldigen Bernhard?"

Bernhard pakte Grace haar hand over de tafel in zijn grote warme handen.

"Dat kan me geen moer schelen Grace. Als die klootzak je ook maar met één vinger heeft aangeraakt maak ik er werk van. Ik heb gezien hoe die gluiperd naar je kijkt!"

Wat kon ze doen om hem gerust te stellen? Ze zag maar een uitweg.

"Ik verzeker je Bernhard. Het was niet John die dit gedaan heeft. Hem treft geen blaam."

"Dus je kan het je wel herinneren?"

"Ja Bernhard. En ik heb besloten om géén aangifte te doen. En om alle moeilijke vragen te ontwijken doe ik alsof ik het me niet kan herinneren."

"En daarmee bescherm je iemand die je na staat. Wie is het Grace? Je vriendje?"

"Ik wil er niet meer over praten Bernhard. Maar je hoeft niet de galante ridder uit te hangen voor mij. Dit is een privé kwestie."

En daarmee stond ze op, en Tommy ook.

"Waarom heb je dan bescherming nodig als je hier bent? Ben je bang dat je vriendje hier op het werk komt, om je in elkaar te meppen. Probeer je bij hem weg te komen?"

"Nee Bernhard. Ik ga binnenkort met hem trouwen en daarmee basta!"

"Hij heeft je zeker beloofd je nooit meer te slaan en dat hij spijt heeft."

Grace verstarde in haar bewegingen. Wat moest ze doen om Bernhard zich niet verder in de nesten te laten werken. Ze vond hem aardig. Hoe kon ze hem duidelijk te maken dat hij zich niet verder met haar moest bemoeien.

"Ik hou van hem Bernhard. En John heeft geprobeerd om mij in zijn bed te krijgen. Toen dat niet lukte heeft hij tegen Jerry gezegd dat ik met hem vreemd was gegaan. Het heeft heel wat overtuigingskracht gekost om hem duidelijk te maken dat juist het tegenovergestelde was gebeurt. Waarom mannen andere mannen altijd onvoorwaardelijk geloven in zo'n situatie is mij een raadsel. En om te voorkomen dat ik misschien toch nog in John zijn bed duik heeft hij zijn jongere broer hier als constante bescherming binnen geloodst."

Bernhard kijkt nu verschrikt naar Tom.

"En nu heb ik je weer in de problemen gebracht neem ik aan."

"Dat ligt er aan of Tom hier zijn mond weet te houden."

Tom kijkt van de een naar de ander.

"Ik zeg niets. Ik zal hem geen aanleiding geven om Grace weer te slaan."

Ze vond het jammer dat ze Jerry in zo'n kwaad daglicht moest zetten maar Bernhard kon en mocht zich niet mengen in deze zaak.

"Ik smeek je Bernhard, vertel niets van dit alles aan wie dan ook. Als Jerry het te horen krijgt dat ik mijn mond voorbij heb gepraat krijg ik grote problemen."

"Hoe zou hij het te weten moeten komen?"

"Jerry kent John goed Bernhard. Als jij je mond voorbij praat tegen John krijgt Jerry dat zeker voor zijn voeten. En dan heb ik zoals ik al zei een groot probleem."

"Ok Grace. Maar als je toch besluit hulp nodig te hebben, mijn deur staat altijd voor je open. Hier heb je mijn visitekaartje. Daar staan alle telefoonnummers op waar je me op zou kunnen bereiken. Maakt niet uit hoe laat het is. Al is het midden in de nacht. Ok?"

"Ok Bernhard, dankjewel."

* * *

Die avond om een uur of zeven verzamelden zich allen in Samuels huis. Hannah wist dat er bezoek zou komen en dat ze voorgesteld zou worden aan die mensen. Geduldig wachtte ze af in de entertainment ruimte. Om zich af te leiden had ze MTV gekozen op de grote tv.

In de bibliotheek was uiteindelijk iedereen aanwezig. Zelfs Dale was gekomen op verzoek van Samuel.

Samuel kijkt de groep mensen rond. Twee bange tienermeisjes. Twee opgeschoten jongens. Zijn zoon en nieuwe dochter. James en Dale.

"Ik wil jullie aan iemand voorstellen die mij erg na staat. Haar naam is Hannah. We kennen elkaar al ruim een jaar maar kortelings is noodzakelijk gebleken dat zij zich uit haar gewone leven terug moest trekken. Ze heeft onderdak bij mij gevonden. James kent haar al langer, Jerry en Grace hebben haar gisteravond leren kennen. Houdt er allemaal rekening mee dat zij onder mijn persoonlijke bescherming staat."

Hij laat dit laatste even bezinken voor hij verder gaat.

"Tevens is ze mijn maîtresse."

Ook dit laat hij even bezinken. Hij ziet hoe de ogen van de twee tweelingen groot worden van verbazing.

"Wat misschien nu wat hard aankomt bij sommigen van jullie." En hij kijkt even naar de meiden.

"Is dat Hannah niet magisch is."

De meiden halen zichtbaar hun neuzen op en de jongens staan met open mond naar opa Sam te staren.

"Wat haar niet minder gevaarlijk maakt. Dit is een ernstige waarschuwing. Hannah heeft er geen enkele moeite mee om iemand van het leven te beroven als zij daartoe gedwongen wordt. Of die persoon nu magisch is of niet."

Adara kan zich niet langer inhouden.

"Dat kan toch helemaal niet. Een dreuzel kan geen magiër vermoorden."

"Ik verzeker je Adara, als je niet oplet kan ook een dreuzel je van het leven beroven. Je hoeft ze alleen maar te onderschatten. Dat deed een van mijn vijanden ruim een jaar geleden en daarom sta ik hier nog."

Nu keek hij James aan.

"Er is nog een ding dat ik graag zou willen weten James. Waarom heb je me verraden. Ik had dit liever privé gehouden."

"Het was noodzakelijk Meester."

"Akkoord James. Maar we zijn nog niet klaar met elkaar. Heeft iemand nog vragen?"

Niemand antwoord.

"Goed, dan stel ik voor dat we naar de entertainment ruimte gaan. Hannah wacht daar op ons."

* * *

Hannah hoort de deur open gaan en ze staat behoedzaam op om te zien wie er binnen komt. Binnen enkele seconden had ze de groep mensen in categorieën ingedeeld en wist ze meer van ze dat ze zouden willen. Ze was verwonderd over het binnen komen van twee identieke tweelingen maar liet dit niet merken. De jongens droegen wapens maar ze waren duidelijk niet goed getraind in het gebruik ervan. De meiden waren gevaarlijk en slinks. Ze zouden goede moordenaars kunnen zijn. Hun afkeuring was duidelijk te lezen op hun gezichten. Dit zouden ze als eerste af moeten leren. Jerry en Grace kende ze al. Alhoewel ze niet precies kon peilen wat ze aan Grace had. Dale kwam nu binnen. Duidelijk een zakenman, stinkend rijk, maar erg kwetsbaar. Deze man hoorde niet in dit groepje thuis. En als sluitstuk kwam dat rare figuur dat zich James noemde. Er was iets ernstig mis met deze man maar ze kon haar vingers er niet achter krijgen wat.

Samuel gaat naast haar staan en stelt haar voor.

"Hannah dit zijn Adara en Adena."

Hannah wil beleeft haar hand uitsteken maar Samuel duwde deze weer naar beneden.

"Het is niet gebruikelijk in onze kringen dat we vrijwillig lichamelijk contact zoeken met mensen die we niet kennen. Te gevaarlijk."

Hannah was wat teleurgesteld. Ze kon over het algemeen veel informatie halen over hoe iemand een hand gaf. De meisje gingen zitten.

"Dit zijn Tommy en Sammy. En deze mensen ken je al, Jerry mijn zoon en zijn vrouw Grace."

Hannah gaf nu beleeft een knikje.

"Dit is Dale en James kende je al."

Toen iedereen zat met uitzondering van James. Begon Samuel te praten.

"James, zou jij voor koffie willen zorgen. En ik had begrepen dat je iets wilde bespreken op het gebied van training?"

"Ja Meester."

"Goed calculeer jezelf in bij de koffie dan bespreken we dat zo."

Dit was de eerste keer dat Hannah iemand Samuel 'Meester' hoorde noemen. En dan ook nog zo onderdanig. Samuel pakte voorzichtig Hannah's hand.

"Ik heb in het verleden Hannah zo weinig mogelijk blootgesteld aan magie. Dus als jullie daar een beetje rekening mee willen houden, graag."

James kwam binnen met de koffie. Als iedereen is voorzien gaat hij ook zitten. Er was alleen nog plek naast Adara. Met een van afschuw vertrokken gezicht schuift ze zo ver mogelijk naar haar zusje. Samuel kijkt nog even naar Hannah en richt zich op de mensen om zich heen.

"Ik weet inmiddels uit ervaring dat ik niet hoef te liegen als het Hannah betreft. Ze weet direct wanneer ik dat doe. Dus hoe vreemd het ook mag klinken Hannah, ik zal je de relaties uitleggen wat ons hier samen heeft gebracht. Adena, Adara, Tommy en Sammy zijn mijn kleinkinderen."

Hannah was even uit het lood geslagen, hij loog niet maar het was ook niet mogelijk als ze tenminste niet een stokoude man naast zich had zitten.

"Dale is de vader van Grace en tevens grootvader van de twee tweelingen netzo als ik. Dat maakt Grace en Jerry de ouders van de tweelingen."

Hij loog nog steeds niet, maar het verhaal was zo onwaarschijnlijk dat ze zich wat ongemakkelijk voelde.

"Ik zal je het hele verhaal uitleggen op een later tijdstip. Maar voor nu zal je aan moeten nemen dat dit de situatie is."

Hij liet haar hand nu los en ze voelde zich opeens heel erg alleen.

James nam het woord.

"Met de gebeurtenissen van gisteren zijn er een aantal vaardigheden vrij gekomen in Tommy, Sammy en Grace die ze snel onder de knie moeten krijgen. Ik had al aangeboden om als instructeur en sparringpartner te dienen.

Dit interesseerde Hannah wel.

"Mag ik er vanuit gaan dat de jonge Meesters in hun leven ook de belangrijkste vechtsporten moesten beoefenen?"

De jongens draaiden met hun ogen alsof dit de stomste vraag was die hij had kunnen stellen.

Adara vermoede iets.

"Wat voor krachten bedoel je James?"

"De krachten van jullie grootmoeder."

"Dan hebben wij die toch ook?"

"De jonge meesteressen kunnen toekijken wat mij betreft."

Tommy geeft Adara een zetje.

"Met andere woorden, hij is bang voor jullie."

"Zo kan je het ook zeggen natuurlijk."

Samuel staat op.

"Goed, op naar de trainingsruimte."

Geruisloos verdwenen Jerry, Grace, Tommy, Sammy en James.

De meiden keken vragend naar Samuel.

"Kom maar mee, dan zal ik jullie laten zien waar het is."

Hannah had graag mee gewild maar bleef rustig zitten.

"Ga je ook mee Hannah?"

"Als dat mag graag. Ik ben benieuwd wat jullie onder trainen verstaan."

"Dat kan ik me voorstellen."

Vijf minuten later waren Samuel en Hannah samen met de tweeling aangekomen in de enorme ondergrondse trainingsruimte.

Het bestond uit diverse ruimtes waar doelen hingen waar op geschoten kon worden met diverse wapens. Ruimtes met matten. En een grote zaal met een ruw stenen vloer en wanden. James had iedereen verzameld in deze ruimte. Zijn leerlingen droegen nu makkelijke soepele zwarte kleding waar Hannah ook wel in getraind had vroeger. De mensen die niet mee zouden doen nemen plaats op de lange bank langs de kant van de ruimte.

James gaat naast de drie staan en richt zijn aandacht op de grote stenen wand 15 meter voor hen.

"Zoals jullie weten bezit ons soort de volgende wapens."

James hield zijn hand omhoog en er verscheen een vuurbal. Met een snelle beweging gooit hij deze tegen de muur. Waar de vuurbal de muur raakt slaat er een stuk steen uit en laat een kuil achter. Vervolgens pakte hij Grace bij haar schouder en verdween. Vervolgens verscheen hij weer met Grace een paar meter verderop.

Sammy slaat zijn armen over elkaar.

"Ja James dat weten we maar al te goed."

"Daar ben ik mij van bewust."

Het volgende moment stond James niet alleen maar voor hun maar ook een exemplaar achter elke jongen en weg waren de jongens. Even later staan ze een paar meter dichterbij en vervagen de twee extra exemplaren van James.

Hannah zat met open mond te kijken.

Tommy en Sammy waren duidelijk geshockeerd. Dit hadden ze niet verwacht.

"Om te voorkomen dat een demon dit met jullie kan doen kunnen jullie een techniek toepassen genaamd het schilden van donkere energie. Als half en kwart nimf kunnen jullie gebruik maken van de energie van de aarde en een link leggen met haar kracht. De kleur blauw gaat ermee gepaard. Jullie kunnen die energie net zo gebruiken als een demon alleen hebben we het over lichte energie. Sammy, probeer eens een vuurbal op te roepen vanuit die bron."

Sammy houd zijn hand op maar er gebeurt niets. Grace pakt hem bij zijn schouder en haar ogen worden wit een blauwe gloed verschijnt om haar heen.

"Probeer het nog eens Sammy."

Sammy voelde nu de energie waar James het over had. Hij probeert er gebruik van te maken en er verschijnt inderdaad iets wat op een bal lijkt. Alleen niet van vuur maar van licht.

"Gooi er mee Sammy."

Hij haalt uit zoals hij dat gewend was als demon en laat de bal richting de muur zeilen. Er klinkt een enorme knal en weer valt er een stuk steen uit de muur.

Grace pakt nu Tommy bij zijn schouder en ook hij weet een bal te creëren die een stuk uit de muur doet slaan.

Grace laat ze los.

"Nu ik, neem ik aan James?"

"Alstublieft Meesteres."

Grace had nog steeds haar witte ogen. In haar rechterhand verscheen een bal vergelijkbaar met die van haar zoons. Ze voelt hoe ze de intensiteit kan opvoeren. De bal begint nog wat helderder te gloeien.

"Dit is sterk genoeg meesteres."

Grace haalt uit en de bal slaat met een enorme knal een stuk steen uit de muur van twee vierkante meter. De stukken steen vliegen hun om de oren.

Grace haar ogen veranderden naar volledig zwart en er verscheen een vuurbal in haar hand zoals James die had laten zien. Ook die gaat met een noodgang richting de muur en weer slaat er enorm stuk uit.

Dale en de meiden kijken verschrikt naar Grace. Was zij een demon? Hannah ziet hoe iedereen in de ruimte verbaasd is met uitzondering van Samuel. Ze buigt zich naar Samuel.

"Wist jij dit?"

"Ik had een vermoeden."

"Wat houdt dit in?"

"Dat Grace het onmogelijke heeft bereikt. Ze is zowel wit als zwart naar keuze."

"Ik begrijp het niet."

"Zie Grace als de zon die een schaduw werpt."

"Dat kan niet."

"Precies."

James schraapt zijn keel.

"Boven verwachting Grace. Keurig gedaan. Nu moeten jullie de witte energie gebruiken door de techniek toe te passen die jullie moeder goed beheerst. Het creëren van een bel."

Twee seconden later staan de drie jonge mensen in een blauwe bel.

"Keurig. Deze techniek kan een vuurbal tegen houden op voor waarden dat er voldoende energie ingezet wordt. Laat me dit even testen."

James creëert drie kleine ballen en werpt ze naar de drie mensen voor zich. De ballen slaan door de verdediging heen van de jongens maar heeft geen invloed op de bel van Grace.

De jongens staan te springen van de pijn. Ze hadden brandwonden aan hun benen.

Grace zwaait met haar hand over hun benen en de blaren verdwijnen.

"Bedankt mams."

"Misschien kan ik beter met energie ballen op jullie gooien tot jullie een sterk bel kunnen maken die sterk genoeg is."

Zo gezegd zo gedaan. Na een paar minuten probeert James het met een paar vuurballetjes en die kwamen er niet doorheen. Nog een paar zwaardere versies en ook die bleven geblokkeerd.

Na nog wat onderling gooien en blokkeren gaat James door met de volgende les.

"Zoals jullie weten kunnen demonen ontvoeren. Nimfen kunnen dat ook, maar daar is geen lichaamscontact voor nodig. Demonen echter moeten je met de volle hand aanraken om je te kunnen ontvoeren. Vervolgens heb je twee seconden tijd om het tegen te houden. Door de bel weer op te roepen of door lichamelijk geweld in combinatie met magie. Demonen zijn erg pijn gevoelig als het om jullie witte energie gaat. Zodra je de aanraking van een demon voelt kan je al je energie naar dat punt sturen en de demon zijn of haar hand verbranden. Je kan ook je eigen handen inzetten en het zelfde doen met een aanraking die jullie zelf maken. Voordeel hiervan is dat de demon zolang je de aanraking in stand houdt niet kan verdwijnen. Als je bepaalde informatie uit een demon wilt halen is dit zeer effectief. In dit geval vertrouw ik alleen Grace voldoende dat ze me niet vernietigd."

Grace en James staan tegenover elkaar alsof ze een praatje aan het maken zijn. Het volgende moment legt James zijn hand op haar schouder. Met een snelle beweging heeft Grace hem door de knieën en houdt zijn hand in een naar buiten gedraaide greep beet. Vervolgens legt ze haar hand op zijn schouder en James kermt van de pijn. Verschrikt laat ze los.

"Sorry James." Nog voordat ze uitgesproken is staat James achter haar en legt weer zijn hand op haar schouder. Met een nog snellere beweging vliegt hij over haar schouder en houdt ze zijn hand weer in een gemene greep, haar andere hand volgt snel door op zijn arm te leggen. Nu schreeuwt hij het uit. Ze had de intensiteit wat opgevoerd en liet dit keer niet los.

"Dat was een slinkse zet James." Ze laat hem los en verwacht een volgende aanval. James zat nu rechtop en hield zijn zere arm beet. Het volgende moment stond hij achter haar met een flinke vuurbal en gooide. Grace draaide zich om en haar ogen waren al zwart. Ze vangt de vuurbal probleemloos op en dreigt hem terug te gooien. Voordat ze los laat is James verdwenen.

* * *

Vanuit de hoek hoort ze hoe iemand staat te klappen. Als ze zich omdraait ziet ze Belail. Ze laat de vuurbal uitgaan en haar ogen worden weer blauw.

"Keurig gedaan Grace, maar zoals je ziet is James niet een geschikt sparringpartner voor je. Waarom probeer je het niet met mij?"

Inmiddels was James weer verschenen.

De jongens gingen elk aan een kant van Grace staan. Samuel kwam overeind en liep behoedzaam naar Belail.

"Wie heeft je dit keer uitgenodigd Belail?"

"Niemand Samuel. Bij het terug krijgen van mijn bloed heb ik ontdekt dat mijn wetten zijn overtreden. Twee jonge demonen hebben het gepresteerd mijn belangrijkste verbintenis demon Ikored te vernietigen. Dit een legitieme reden om mijn eigendom terug te eisen."

"Wat bedoel je Belail."

"Ik wil Ikored terug." En hij wijst naar Grace, Jerry en de meiden.

"Het is dat Tommy en Sammy niet meer aan mijn wetten zijn gebonden anders had ik ze ter verantwoording geroepen. Maar ik heb er geen behoefte aan dat er met de essentie van Ikored nog gespeeld kan worden. Ik wil hem terug."

Grace stapt op hem af.

"Hoe denk je dat te doen?"

Belail hield zijn handen op.

"Jij, kan hem vrijwillig aan me geven Grace."

Samuel houdt haar tegen.

"Dit zou je niet meer doen Grace weet je nog?"

"En ik heb je niets beloofd weet je nog?"

Haar ogen worden volledig zwart en ze legt haar handen in die van Belail. Het volgende moment zijn ze verdwenen.

Iedereen kijkt verslagen naar de plek waar Grace net nog had gestaan.

Hannah strengelt haar vingers in die van Samuel.

"Nu begrijp ik het 'aanraak' verhaal."

Even later verschijnen Grace en Belail hand in hand voor de neuzen van Jerry, Adena en Adara. Grace haar ogen waren wit. In haar vrije hand ontstonden drie intens witte ballen en schoten op de torso's van Jerry en de meiden af. Er was geen twijfel mogelijk. Ze waren op slag dood.

Belail laat haar los. Ze zakt door haar knieën en barst in snikken uit. Belail buigt zich naar de huilende Grace.

"Dankjewel Grace. Als er ooit iets is wat ik voor je kan doen weet je me nu te vinden."

En weg was hij.

Het moment dat hij weg is springt Grace op en haar tranen waren ook opgedroogd. Ze knielt bij haar geliefde en ziet zijn lege ogen. Ze legt haar hand op zijn borst en sluit haar ogen. Na een paar seconden die Grace wel een eeuwigheid leken begint Jerry te hoesten. Dit was voldoende. Snel rende ze naar haar dochters en deed hetzelfde. Als ook zij weer een teken van leven geven zakt Grace uitgeput op de grond en verliest het bewustzijn.

Tommy kijkt verdwaasd naar zijn bewusteloze moeder.

"Heeft ze net gedaan wat ik denk dat ze gedaan heeft?"

Samuel antwoord hem

"Ze heeft je vader en zusters vermoord om ze vervolgens weer tot leven te verwekken ja."

"Geen wonder dat ze de ringen af kon doen."

Samuel pakt haar slappe lichaam op en brengt haar naar de entertainment ruimte. Hij maakt het haar gemakkelijk op de brede bank en wacht af. De twee broers hielpen hun zusters naar boven en Jerry werd ondersteund door Dale. Als Jerry naast Grace op de grond zakt en haar hand pakt beginnen haar ogen te bewegen. Even later slaat ze haar mooi blauwe ogen open en zoekt naar Jerry. Als ze hem vindt klampt ze zich aan hem vast en begint weer te huilen.

"Het spijt me zo Jerry, het was de enige uitweg. Belail zou jullie vervolgens vernietigen om aan de essentie van Ikored te komen maar ik kon hem overtuigen om het mij te laten doen. Als hij het had gedaan waren jullie lichamen ook vernietigd en dat had ik jullie niet terug kunnen halen."

Ze kijkt glimlachend op.

"Belail kon zich goed voorstellen dat wij sterfelijken over een leeg lichaam wouden rouwen."

Ze begint te lachen.

"Heb je enig idee hoe moeilijk het is om Belail een rad voor ogen te draaien. Dat is moeilijker dan de doden doen herreizen."

Samuel is oprecht boos.

"Weet je wel wat voor een risico je hebt genomen Grace?"

"Ja, mijn moeder heeft het geheel in scène gezet. Weet je nog hoe zij het bloed van Belail uit de jongens heeft getrokken en ons vervolgens voor het blok heeft gezet om het terug te geven aan Belail. Als ze dat niet had gedaan, had ik dit nu niet kunnen doen. We zijn allemaal verlost van Ikored. We kunnen niet meer gesommeerd worden door Voldemort."


	34. Training

**Hoofdstuk 34 Training. **

Hannah was overdonderd over wat er allemaal was gebeurt deze avond. Ze was stilletjes naast de man gaan zitten waar ze enorm veel om gaf, maar liet hem verder met rust. Hoe was het mogelijk dat een man als Samuel ook maar iets met haar te maken wou hebben. Ze kon hem niets bieden. Ze was alleen maar een gevaar voor hem. Een zwak punt. Als een van zijn vijanden haar te pakken zouden krijgen had ze geen schijn van kans. Ze moest hem duidelijk maken dat hij dan geen moeite moest doen om haar te redden. Dat was ze niet waard.

Ze kijkt even in zijn ogen en ziet daar een zachte blik. Had hij gevoelens van echte genegenheid voor haar? Dat maakte hem kwetsbaar. En ze wou niet dat hij kwetsbaar zou worden door haar.

Ze was inferieur aan deze mensen. Ze had hier niets te zoeken. Een gevoel van berusting overspoelde haar. Ze moest gewoon doorgaan met haar originele plan en zich laten omleggen. Einde oefening. Geen romplomp.

* * *

Samuel voelde haar gedachte gang en luisterde wat beter naar wat ze zat te bedenken. Hij wist dat dit een inbreuk was op haar privacy maar hij kon het niet laten. Wat hij hoorde maakte hem ernstig ongerust. Hij wou zijn geliefde Hannah niet kwijt. Of ze nu magisch was of niet. Kon het zijn dat hij meer gevoelens voor haar had dan hij wou toegeven. Hij stelde zich even voor, dat ze er niet meer zou zijn. De emoties die, die gedachte los maakten waren niet mis. De laatste keer dat hij dit gevoeld had was met de moeder van Jerry. Kon het zijn dat hij van haar hield?

Hij pakte haar hand en fluisterde.

"Je bent niet inferieur."

Er sprak zoveel emotie uit die ene uitspraak dat Hannah haar plan liet varen. Als Samuel besloten had dat ze het waard was zou ze het ook proberen. Ze zou hun een kans geven. Zachtjes knijpt ze zijn hand als antwoord.

Tommy en Sammy hadden hun bodyguard outfit weer aan en Hannah ergerde zich aan de onvoorzichtigheid waarmee de jongens met de wapens om gingen. Als ze tegenover een beroepscrimineel kwamen te staan waren ze kansloos. Zelfs magie zou niet snel genoeg zijn om een kogel te stoppen vermoede ze. Zou ze er iets van zeggen? Een ding moest ze even kwijt.

Ze wijst naar de borst van de twee jongens.

"Waarom dragen jullie geen kogelvrij vest?"

Ze kijken haar verbaast aan.

"Een bodyguard zou nooit zonder kogelvrij vest de deur uit gaan. En jullie zijn veel te slordig met jullie wapens. Dat is vragen om een kogel door je hoofd. Kan magie kogels tegen houden die je niet verwacht?"

De jongens kijken elkaar vragend aan.

"Een professional zou jullie direct spotten als amateurs."

Nu begonnen ze te sputteren.

Sammy kijkt haar opeens aan.

"Hoe weet jij dat we bodyguards moeten voorstellen."

"Jullie zijn cliché. Een bodyguard draagt ook geen zonnebril. En een wapen aan je kuit is onzin. Het tweede wapen hoort op een plaats waar je niet eerst kleding moet opschuiven. De holsters die jullie dragen zijn goed voor een zakenman als Dale. Maar niet voor jullie. Waar zijn jullie stokjes?"

Verward kijken ze haar aan.

Hannah kijkt even over hun postuur.

"Mouw?"

Nu begrepen ze haar. Met een snelle beweging hadden ze hun toverstokken in hun hand.

"Zou je die dingen in je sok steken?"

Sammy voelt zich nu duidelijk aangevallen.

"Nee natuurlijk niet Hannah. Dat zou stom zijn."

"Waarom dan wel een wapen?"

Bedremmeld kijkt Sammy naar beneden.

"Ik gebruik hem toch niet."

"Dan moet je hem niet bij je steken. Zo wordt dat ding een gevaar voor jezelf."

"Dat zal toch wel wat meevallen?"

Samuel laat Hannah's hand los.

"Misschien kan Hannah laten zien wat ze bedoeld?"

Sammy haalt onverschillig zijn schouders op.

"Best."

Hannah pakt haar lege kop en schotel van de tafel en steekt deze uit naar Sammy.

"Zou je deze even aan de andere kant van de tafel willen zetten?"

Voordat Sammy het kopje kan pakken glipt het door haar vingers.

"O, Sorry."

Ze bukken allebei om het kopje en de schotel op te pakken. Nog voordat Sammy weer helemaal overeind is voelt hij de koude loop van een wapen op zijn slaap.

"Pang, je bent dood."

Voorzichtig trekt hij zijn hoofd terug en ziet hoe er een wapen aan haar vinger bungeld.

"Waar haal je dat wapen zo snel vandaan?"

"Van jou been."

Verschrikt voelt hij aan zijn been en zijn wapen was inderdaad weg.

"Hoe is je dat gelukt, ik heb er niets van gemerkt?"

"Je liet je afleiden."

Hij pakt het wapen dat ze voor zijn neus laat bungelen voorzichtig af en steekt deze weer in zijn been holster. Als hij weer overeind komt kijkt hij weer in de loop van een wapen.

"Pang. Je bent weer dood."

Sammy trekt wit weg.

"Waar haal je dat wapen zo snel vandaan?"

"Uit je schouder holster. Ik zei al dat het niet geschikt was voor je."

Ze laat het wapen weer voor zijn neus bungelen. Als hij zijn hand uitsteekt om het aan te nemen kijkt hij weer in de loop.

"Accepteer nooit een wapen dat je op deze manier wordt aangeboden. Zo kan ik nog wel even doorgaan."

Vervolgens geeft ze hem op de vlakke hand het wapen op een manier dat hij het kan pakken maar niet direct kan schieten. Daarna geeft ze hem zijn toverstok.

Verbijsterd kijkt hij naar zijn toverstok. Die had ze hem dus ook in een onbewaakt moment ontfutseld.

Als ze weer naast Samuel zit kijkt hij waarderend naar haar profiel.

"Volgens mij hebben we er een instructeur bij als het gaat om conventionele wapens en vechttechnieken. Als Hannah dat tenminste wil doen?"

"Natuurlijk. Ben ik toch nog nuttig." Ze geeft Samuel een hartverwarmende dankbare glimlach.

Sammy kijkt nog steeds bedremmeld naar de toverstok in zijn handen. Adara en Tommy zitten te gniffelen over hun broer en Adena kijkt bedenkelijk naar Hannah. Ze kon gewoon niet geloven dat een dreuzel kon wat Hannah net had laten zien. Dale kijkt gelukkig de groep rond. De saamhorigheid was groot. Hij had het gevoel dat hij er een grote familie bij had gekregen. Grace ziet de genegenheid tussen haar Meester en Hannah. Ze kijkt naar Jerry en fluistert iets in zijn oor. Jerry begint te glimlachen en fluistert iets terug. Samuel ziet wat er om hem heen gaande is en voelt de zelfde familie tegenstrijdigheden en saamhorigheid die een familie zo bindt.

Als zijn blik die van Grace kruist moet hij glimlachen. Hij weet wat er in haar om gaat en knikt goedkeurend.

Grace staat op en drukt Sammy wat aan de kant als ze dicht bij Samuel en Hannah gaat zitten.

"Hannah?"

"Ja Grace."

"Drie april gaan Jerry en ik trouwen in Las Vegas om het officiële papiertje te krijgen. Samuel, Dale, Tommy en Sammy zijn onze getuigen. Zou jij ook willen komen als partner van Samuel?"

Hannah kijkt vragend naar Samuel en ziet dat hij haar graag mee zou willen nemen. Haar keuze is makkelijk.

"Het is me een eer om erbij te kunnen zijn Grace."

"We maken er wel een beetje een geintje van. Ik hoop dat je dat niet erg vindt."

"Een geintje?"

"Ja het is een kapelletje dat Gothic Weddings doet. Het gaat ons eigenlijk alleen maar om het papiertje maar voor de buitenwereld hebben we het nodig. We worden in de echt verbonden door de 'dood'. De acteur schuine streep voltrekker doet het echt leuk. Die mensen weten natuurlijk niet met wat voor mensen ze te maken hebben. Jerry en ik hebben al zitten denken over een griezelig grapje om met ze uit te halen als de voltrekking achter de rug is. Je zou wel helemaal in het zwart moeten komen."

"Komt je vader ook in het zwart?"

Grace grijnst.

"Ja, ook in het zwart. Niet helemaal zijn stijl maar hij had nog een outfit van een vroegere gelegenheid."

"En je dochters dan?"

Grace kijkt even naar Adena en Adara.

"Ik heb ze nog niet gevraagd, ze weten niet eens dat Jerry en ik nog 'officieel' willen trouwen."

"Zou je ze dan niet de gelegenheid geven om er ook bij te zijn?"

"Goed idee Hannah. Maar eerst wil ik jou antwoord horen."

"Als Sam het goed vindt kom ik."

"O, geloof me Hannah, Samuel vindt het goed."

Hannah kijkt opzij en ziet de in de ogen van Samuel dat hij haar graag mee wil nemen.

"Goed Grace, dankjewel voor de uitnodiging. Ik kom graag."

Grace draait zich nu naar haar dochters.

"Adara, Adena?"

De tweeling kijkt haar aan.

"Drie april trouwen Jerry en ik in Las Vegas. Zouden jullie ook willen komen?"

Adara haalt haar neus op.

"Een dreuzel huwelijk? Waar is dat voor nodig?"

Adena geeft haar zuster een venijnige prik met haar elleboog.

"Adara, gedraag je eens even, dit is je moeder die je uitnodigt voor haar verbintenis."

"Wat een onzin. Opa Sam kan toch zeker zó wel voor dat papiertje zorgen?"

Grace gaat bij de meiden zitten en legt uit dat dit nodig is om John Meisters een rad voor ogen te draaien, en dat Grace zogenaamd een dreuzel is die onder imperus Jerry trouwt voor haar geld.

* * *

Hannah hoorde die naam, verbond daar het bedrijf Hiyrotech aan, legde de link naar Dale omdat de stille vennoot van dat bedrijf Dale Jaeger was en herinnerde zich dat hij een dochter had genaamd Grace.

Ze had een fotografisch geheugen. Dat was een voorwaarde voor haar beroep. Geen papieren bewijzen.

Ze legde vervolgens de link van Dale naar een document dat ze ooit gelezen had over mogelijke techniek die de tijd zou kunnen beïnvloeden. Ze keek naar de twee tweelingen en haar conclusie was snel getrokken. Tijdreizen was dus mogelijk. En de NSA wilde deze techniek hebben. Dat ze dit onder ogen had gekregen had te maken met een prognose dat Dale waarschijnlijk pas in 2010 een werkend prototype zou kunnen hebben. Blijkbaar was deze prognose niet juist. Na het stelen van de techniek zou Dale een 'mark' worden. Om te voorkomen dat hij vóór die tijd per ongeluk zou worden omgelegd hadden alle mensen die te maken konden krijgen met Dale de waarschuwing gekregen om hem en zijn dochter als het even kan niet te doden. Volgens de informatie die zij had gezien blijkt dat Grace ook té veel kennis zou bezitten. Dit maakte haar ook een toekomstige 'mark'.

Maar het ging hier duidelijk niet om de NSA. Deze mensen deden dit voor een andere reden. Zat John Meisters achter de techniek aan? En zo ja voor wie? Waarom waren de twee tweelingen uit de toekomst nog hier? Volgens de theorieën die ze gelezen had was dit gevaarlijk. Ze wist nu wie Grace was en hoe oud ze was. Haar moeder was spoorloos verdwenen toen ze één jaar was. Terwijl Grace met haar dochters aan de praat is kijkt ze naar haar lichaamstaal.

Op een bepaald moment legt Grace onbewust haar hand beschermend op haar buik. Was ze zwanger? Had ze het net niet over haar moeder gehad? Uit Grace haar uitspraak was deze vrouw dus blijkbaar ook magisch. En wie was Belail. Ze kende die naam. Als ze in haar geheugen graaft vindt ze de naam terug in de bijbel en diverse mythische geschriften. Volgens de verhalen was dit een demon. In een van de teksten wordt zelfs gesproken over demon der demonen. Bestond dit figuur dan echt? James had gezegd 'ons soort' en had een demonstratie gegeven onder het motto om te voorkomen dat een demon iets dergelijks met Grace en de jongens kon doen. James was dus een demon. Nu wist ze wat er mis was met deze man. Het was helemaal geen man. In ieder geval geen mens. Ze kijkt nu even naar Samuel. Helemaal in het zwart. De meeste mensen hier waren in het zwart alleen Dale niet. Ze kijkt rondt of ze misschien ergens een pentagram kan vinden of zwarte kaarsen. Ze zocht naar ook maar een kleinigheidje dat het cliché van zwarte magie kon bevestigen. Was dit de reden waarom ze zich zo aangetrokken voelde door Samuel? Omdat ze zelf zo slecht was? En als hij zat van haar was, wat zou hij dan met haar doen? Ze pakt weer voorzichtig zijn hand en hoopte, dat hij voorlopig niet zat van haar zou worden.

* * *

Samuel kijkt Hannah aan.

"Wat is er Hannah?"

"Heb je dat niet in mijn gedachten gelezen?"

"In principe doe ik dat niet. Alleen als ze zo intens zijn als eerder vanavond bij jou. Ik maakte me zorgen, dus kon ik het niet laten om je even te pijlen."

"O, ik had me er al bij neergelegd geen privacy bij je te hebben."

"Ik heb nog geen antwoord op mijn vraag gekregen."

"Diverse dingen." Op dat moment was net iedereen uitgepraat en keek naar Hannah.

Ze kijkt de kring rondt.

"Ik kan niet op het huwelijk komen van Grace en Jerry."

"Waarom niet."

"Ik zal het in telegramstijl zeggen. John Meisters is directeur van Hiyrotech waar een zeker Dale Jaeger eigenaar van is. Zijn dochter heet Grace en naar verwachting heeft Dale in 2010 zijn eerste werkende tijdmachine klaar. De NSA wil deze techniek hebben en vervolgens de uitvinders Dale en Grace omleggen. Als ik mijn gezicht laat zien in het gezelschap van deze mensen ben ik dood. En misschien dat er dan ook nog iemand anders in de vuurlinie terecht komt. Dus ik kan er niet bij zijn."

Dale zit haar met open mond aan te kijken.

"Hoe weet je dit allemaal?"

"Ik hoorde Grace de naam John Meisters noemen en vanaf dat punt heb ik de feiten aan elkaar gerijgd die ik in mijn hoofd heb zitten. Ik heb een fotografisch geheugen."

"Maar hoe kom je aan die informatie?"

"Ik werk voor de NSA."

Niemand weet wat hij moet zeggen en er valt weer een stilte. Samuel onderbreekt die stilte.

"Hannah is gestopt om te werken voor de NSA maar blijkbaar kan je geen ontslag nemen zoals een gewone werknemer. Dus is nu haar leven in gevaar."

Samuel knijpt nog even in de hand van de vrouw naast hem.

"Ik denk dat Hannah wel veilig op het huwelijk van mijn kinderen kan komen. Het vereist wat werk, maar haar uiterlijk kan zo worden aangepast dat niemand haar meer herkend. Ik moet tenslotte ook nog het nodige veranderen aan mezelf zodat John Meisters me niet herkend. Voor het geval hij zijn neus zal laten zien."

Hannah kijkt verwonderd naar Samuel.

"John Meisters kent jou?"

"Nee, maar wel mijn tweelingbroer. En die mag er onder geen beding achter komen dat ik besta."

"Zit die in Engeland?"

"Hoe kom je daar nu opeens bij?"

"John Meisters is van origine Engels. Weliswaar met een vals geboorte certificaat, maar ik denk dat je dat nodig hebt als magiër om mee te kunnen spelen met dreuzels?"

"Ik ben bang dat we weinig voor je geheim kunnen houden Hannah."

"Zit je broer achter de tijdmachine van Dale aan?"

"Ik ben bang van wel."

"En nemen die vier jonge mensen daar niet een enorm risico dat ze hun eigen toekomst veranderen?"

"Je hebt een enorm snel, stel hersens Hannah. En blijkbaar zit er ook nog heel veel informatie in."

"Dale's theorieën en die van meerdere wetenschappers waarschuwen voor een tijdparadox."

En met die uitspraak kwam weer de discussie op gang zoals Dale die een paar dagen geleden met Sammy en Tommy voerde.

Aan het einde van de avond had Samuel het gevoel dat Hannah door de mensen om hem heen geaccepteerd was. Zelfs Adara en Adena gedroegen zich redelijk.

* * *

Als iedereen uiteindelijk vertrokken is kruipt Hannah bij Samuel op de bankt en legt haar hoofd op zijn schouder. Voor het eerst in haar leven durfde ze haar ogen dicht te doen terwijl ze zo dicht bij een ander mens was. Ze voelde zich veilig. Samuel ziet dit.

"In al die maanden dat ik je nu ken heb ik je nog nooit je ogen dicht zien doen. Zelfs s'nachts niet. Slaap je wel eens?"

Ze had haar ogen inmiddels weer open gedaan en keek hem aan.

"Ik heb maar een paar uur slaap per dag nodig. Als we langer sliepen werden we wakker geslagen." Samuel ziet weer die uitdrukkingsloze blik in haar ogen. Ze had goed geleerd haar emoties weg te drukken.

"Hoe lang kan je wakker blijven als het moet?"

"Een dag of drie, misschien vier."

"Je hebt hier zeker nog nooit geslapen hè Hannah?"

"Nee, maar ik hou er van om naar jou te kijken als je slaapt."

"Ik ken dat gevoel, ik heb zelf ook niet veel slaap nodig."

Hannah leunde weer tegen zijn borstkas en sloot vermoeid haar ogen. Ze was al een hele poos wakker en had niet verwacht hier nog een nacht te zijn. Als ze niet snel leerde om in zijn aanwezigheid te slapen zou ze er aan onderdoor gaan. Samuel voelde haar vermoeidheid en de strijd die ze leverde om niet in slaap te vallen. Hij legde zijn hand op haar hoofd en ze viel in slaap. Hij had haar gedwongen om in slaap te vallen. Voorzichtig liet hij zijn invloed varen maar ze bleef slapen. Hij leunde zelf met zijn hoofd tegen de rugleuning en sloot zijn ogen. Slaap had hij niet, maar hij wou gewoon genieten van de rust.

Na een uur schrok Hannah wakker. Was ze in slaap gevallen? Dat kon niet, ze zou nooit zomaar in slaap vallen. Pas dan als ze dat zelf besloten had. En in dit geval had ze dat niet. Ze kijkt op naar het rustige gezicht van Samuel. Hij had zijn ogen dicht maar sliep niet. Hij begint te praten met zijn ogen nog dicht.

"Je zult moeten leren om te slapen in mijn aanwezigheid Hannah. Anders wordt je ziek."

"Jij hebt me gedwongen om in slaap te vallen?"

"Alleen in het begin. Na een minuut had je weer wakker kunnen worden maar dat deed je niet."

"Het is een griezelige gedachte dat elke magiër je zomaar in slaap kan brengen."

Er verschijnt een glimlach om zijn mond.

"Er zijn er maar weinig die deze magie beheersen. Grace kan het ook goed. Jerry daar in tegen heeft wat hulp nodig van zijn toverstok."

"Heb jij ook een toverstok?"

"Ja in de bibliotheek. Ik gebruik hem eigenlijk alleen nog voor instructie doeleinden."

"Ik kan het haast niet geloven dat dit allemaal kan. Ik voel me zo klein en nietig naast jullie."

"Ik was bang dat ik je kwijt zou raken als dit alles tot je door zou dringen. Dat was geen prettig gevoel."

Hij deed nu zijn ogen open en keek in de bruingroene van Hannah. Ze kwam dichterbij en gaf hem een zachte kus op zijn lippen.

"Ik blijf zolang bij je, als je toestaat Samuel."

"Ook als je er achter komt wie en wat ik werkelijk ben? Misschien verafschuw je me dan wel."

Ze kijkt in de zwarte onpeilbare diepten van zijn ogen. Na een minuut of zo begint ze de glimlachen.

"Misschien is het straks wel omgekeerd. En verafschuw je mij."

"Er moet héél wat gebeuren wil ik iemand verafschuwen."

Opeens kijkt ze hem bedenkelijk aan.

"Merk je wanneer je onder imperus bent?"

"Dat ligt eraan in hoeverre je gedwongen wordt om van je eigen natuur af te wijken. Als je iets zou moeten doen wat je echt niet wil, dan doe je het toch, terwijl je hersens constant 'nee' roepen. En als je tot iets gedwongen wordt wat je eigelijk best wel graag doet krijg je een gevoel van obsessie. In die zin zou je het eigelijk altijd merken."

"Kan jij mij net zo makkelijk onder imperus krijgen als dat je me in slaap liet vallen?"

"Dat denk ik wel."

"Dat dénk je wel. Weet je het niet zeker?"

"Imperus is iets waar je, je uit los kan rukken. Als je tenminste sterk genoeg bent. Of op zijn minst tegen kan verzetten."

"Maar daar moet je magisch voor zijn neem ik aan."

"Ik heb nog nooit een dreuzel meegemaakt die weerstand bood. Maar dat is ook logisch. Als je niet weet wat je overkomt kan je, je slecht tegen verzetten. Als je magisch bent krijg je het in je opleiding. Eerst dat het je overkomt en dan hoe het voelt. En soms kan je, je er tegen verzetten. Zeker als het om iets simpels gaat zoals 'gaan zitten' of 'gaan staan'."

"Zou je mij eens onder imperus willen brengen? Zodat ik kan voelen hoe dat is?"

"Weet je het zeker. Straks maak ik misbruik van je?"

"Ik wil graag weten hoe het voelt en of ik misschien er iets tegen zou kunnen doen."

Samuel kijkt haar intens aan en haar ogen worden glazig. Ze voelt hoe ze licht wordt in haar hoofd.

"Sta op." Ze probeert zich te verzetten maar haar lichaam gehoorzaamde niet.

En ze stond op.

"Draai je één keer om je rechter as." Zonder dat ze het tegen kan houden begint ze te draaien. Een flits van woede doet haar even stokken maar draait daarna gewoon weer verder tot ze weer in zijn ogen kan kijken

"Kus me." Ging hij nu daadwerkelijk misbruik maken van de situatie. Dit had ze niet verwacht.

Het duurde een paar seconden voordat ze in beweging komt. Ze leunt met een knie op de bank en haar handen leunen op de rugleuning. Haar lippen komen dichterbij en vlak voordat ze die van hem zou raken stopt ze.

Hij kijkt haar in de ogen en ziet hoe ze vecht. Veel kracht had hij niet ingezet, maar was verbaast dat dit haar lukte. Met een kleine opvoering van zijn kracht was ze gebroken. De kus die volgde was vol overgave.

Langzaam liet hij haar wil los. Het was zeer verleidelijk om door te gaan maar dat zou ze hem waarschijnlijk niet vergeven.

Als ze zijn lippen los laat kijkt ze verbaast. Ze dacht even dat ze gewonnen had net, maar blijkbaar had ze geen schijn van kans. Maar ze wist nu dat ze het kon voelen als het gebeurde. En hij had dit nog nooit eerder met haar gedaan. Dat wist ze zeker.

"Het klinkt niet alleen illegaal maar het voelt ook illegaal."

"Maar je voelt het wel, dat het niet je eigen handelen is."

"Ja. En ik kan me alles herinneren. Is dat normaal?"

"Ja. Imperus veranderd je geheugen niet."

"Dat is afschuwelijk. Wat als ik iets had gedaan wat ik écht niet had gewild. Hoe zou ik me dan na die tijd voelen."

"Schuldig of beschaamd denk ik."

"Zou je het nog een keer willen doen?"

"Hannah, het was net al moeilijk genoeg voor me om geen misbruik te maken van de situatie. Het uitvoeren van imperus heeft ook effect op mij. Er is niets zó verslavend."

"O, sorry. Ik had zo graag geleerd om me er tegen te verzetten."

"Dat is al bijna niet mogelijk voor iemand die magisch is. Laat staan voor iemand die dat niet is."

"Maar het lukte me net toch wel even."

"Ja dat verbaast me. Maar ik had ook bewust weinig magie ingezet."

"Dus als je op het eind de magie niet opgevoerd had was het me gelukt."

"Imperus is altijd een machtsstrijd."

"Dat is geen antwoord op mijn vraag. Ik wil het graag proberen Samuel. Volgens mij is het een kwestie van training."

Geboeid kijkt hij naar haar enthousiasme. Wist ze wel wat ze van hem vroeg?"

Haar toon wordt nu nog wat dringender.

"Ik kan me ook verzetten tegen sodium penetol."

Als hij niet reageert zegt ze.

"Dat is waarheidsserum."

"Dat weet ik."

"Alsjeblieft Samuel."

"We zouden ook kunnen beginnen met iets simpelers."

"Wat bedoel je?"

"Je had het net over waarheidsserum. Daar bestaat een magische variant van, wat verwant is aan imperus. Jerry heeft er vier jaar over gedaan om dat te weerstaan en hij is mijn zoon."

Hannah begon nu te twijfelen aan haar idee. Als zijn zoon er zolang over gedaan had, wat kon zij er dan nog tegen beginnen.

Hij ziet haar twijfelen en besluit haar een sprankje hoop te geven.

"Grace had het in een dag onder de knie. En ze was ook geen vier jaar oud toen ik er mee begon."

"Jerry was nog een kind?"

Hij geeft haar een brede grijns.

Hannah recht haar schouders.

"Ok, hoe werkt het."

"Ik stel een vraag en jij liegt."

"Goed, ik ben er klaar voor."

"Dat betwijfel ik, maar ik ben benieuwd of je het klaar speelt." Zijn vrolijke stemming sloeg om naar serieus.

"Is bruin je echte haarkleur?"

"Ja." Ze kon zichzelf wel schoppen. Waarom gaf ze zo snel antwoord?

"Hoe oud ben je?"

"Dertig." Weer dat snelle antwoord. Daar moest ze mee ophouden.

Samuel besluit om de spanning op te voeren. Als ze antwoord moest geven op iets waar ze liever niet over sprak kon ze zich een beter beeld vormen over hoe ze zich moest verdedigen.

"Hoeveel mensen heb je vermoord Hannah."

De vraag was een klap in haar gezicht. Dit had ze niet verwacht. Een vlaag van woede laat haar adem stokken.

"Ik heb nog nooit iemand vermoord."

Samuel's wenkbrauwen schieten omhoog. Hij had niet verwacht dat ze het zo snel onder de knie zou krijgen. Tijd om meer kracht te gebruiken.

"Ik geloof je niet Hannah. Vertel me hoeveel mensen je vermoord hebt. Lucht je hart bij me. Het is veilig"

Hannah kende deze manier van spreken. Het gevoel dat er mee gepaard ging ook. Er was weinig verschil met die keren dat ze onder de invloed van sodium penetol was verhoord.

"Ik zweer je Samuel. Ik heb nog nooit iemand vermoord."

Nu was Samuel echt verbaasd. Hij had zich serieus ingezet en ze had hem overtuigend voorgelogen.

"Hoe oud ben je echt Hannah?"

"Overmorgen wordt ik honderdeenendertig. Kom je op mijn verjaardag?"

Dit was bijna een bewuste wedervraag en eigelijk niet mogelijk. Hij was geïntrigeerd. Zou hij imperus nu in de strijd gooien?

"Ik geef je nog een kans Hannah, hoeveel mensen heb je vermoord lieverd."

Hannah voelt hoe ze licht in haar hoofd wordt. Gebruikte hij nu ook nog imperus? Dit was niet de afspraak, zo had ze geen schijn van kans, of toch?"

"Waarom vraag je dat Sam?" Er gaat een gevoel van enorme opluchting door haar heen. Het was haar gelukt en dat gevoel in haar hoofd was er nog, maar een stuk minder.

Nu was Samuel oprecht verbaasd. Ze had hem een rechtstreekse wedervraag voor de voeten gegooid en imperus afgeweerd. Maar zou het haar lukken om het af te weren als het iets was wat ze graag wou? Hij gebruikte nu beide technieken en voerde de magie aanzienlijk op.

"Ik vind je heel erg aantrekkelijk Hannah. Zou je me nu willen kussen?"

Hij ziet haar ogen glazig worden en ze komt in beweging. Alleen was het maar een paar centimeter.

"Nee, waarom zou ik zo'n ouwe lelijke man willen aanraken?"

Samuel ontspant en begint breed te grijnzen.

"Nee waarom zou zo'n mooie vrouw voor mij vallen."

Hannah voelt hoe hij haar wil los laat en ziet dat hij gestopt is met zijn speciale manier van ondervragen. Ze schud even met haar hoofd om helemaal van het vreemde gevoel af te komen.

Samuel pakt waarderend haar handen.

"Boven verwachting Hannah. Ik ben trots op je. Het is bijna niet te geloven."

Ze kijkt hem een beetje boos aan.

"Je hebt op een gegeven moment ook nog een keer imperus toegepast. Dat was gemeen."

"Ik bereikte niets meer met ondervragen. Dus ging ik een stapje verder. En zelfs toen ik mijn best deed bleef je sterk."

"Je hebt dit keer serieus imperus toegepast?"

"Ja, dit was ongeveer de kracht die een goede magiër maximaal kan toepassen."

"Dus je kan me niet meer dwingen iets te doen met imperus?"

Nu verscheen er een vals lachje op zijn gezicht.

"Dat heb ik niet gezegd Hannah. Ik had het over en goede magiër en niet over mijzelf."

Er verscheen een gekscherend lachje op haar gezicht.

"Dit klinkt als grootspraak Sam."

"Je moet iemand nooit onderschatten Hannah dat kan je, je leven kosten."

Het volgende moment voelde ze hoe hij imperus toepaste maar dit keer had ze geen schijn van kans. Alles wat ook maar weerstand kon bieden in haar verdween als sneeuw voor de zon. Hij zei dit keer niets, maar ze wist wat hij wou, en ze deed het onvoorwaardelijk. Ze kroop bij hem op schoot en het moment dat haar lippen die van hem aanraakten was ze verloren. Het gevoel dat ze verdronk en zich voorbereide op haar einde was groot. Als ze nu zou sterven kon het haar niets schelen, zolang het maar in zijn armen was.

Langzaam liet Samuel haar wil weer los. Hij was buiten adem net als zij. Maar zij had geen keuze gehad. Hij wist dat dit gemeen was, maar ze moest begrijpen dat hij niet een gewone magiër was, maar iemand waar rekening mee gehouden diende te worden. Met een hoog rode kleur van alle emoties kijkt ze hem nog wat wazig in de ogen.

"Je hebt gelijk Sam, dat was absoluut geen grootspraak. Het spijt me dat ik dat veronderstelde." Met een gemeen grijnsje geeft ze hem nog en lichte kus op zijn lippen.

"Het spijt me echter niet dat ik het gezegd heb. Zo wil ik wel vaker de les gelezen worden."

Haar kus verdiepte zich en nu had Samuel het gevoel dat hij onder imperus was. Kon het zijn dat Hannah toch magisch was? Haar handen hadden de knoopjes van zijn blouse razendsnel open gemaakt en haar vingers gleden over zijn gladde borst. Als ze tegen hem aan leunt voelt hij dat ze haar bovenkleding al helemaal uit had. Nu was hij verkocht, niets kon hem nog tegen houden.


	35. Onverwacht hulp

**Hoofdstuk 35 Onverwacht hulp. **

Jerry en Grace zitten op de bank van het penthouse met een drankje. Grace leunt tegen de borst van Jerry en buigt haar nek naar achteren.

"Ik vind Hannah een geweldige vrouw. Volgens mij kan ze jou vader heel gelukkig maken."

"Ja ik heb hem al lang niet zo ontspannen en gelukkig gezien. Denk je echt dat een dreuzel mijn vader gelukkig kan maken?"

"Waarom niet?"

"Grace. Ze is een dreuzel."

"Ja, maar een hele gevaarlijke, en dat is precies iets wat Samuel nodig heeft. Hij is zelf ook geen heilig boontje."

"Ze is wel heel erg slim hè?"

"Ongewoon slim. Je kan je haast niet voorstellen dat een dreuzel zó gevaarlijk kan zijn en zoveel kennis bezit."

"Nee, maar ik heb het gevoel dat ze volledig toegewijd is aan vader."

"Dat gevoel had ik nou ook."

Zwijgend zitten ze bij elkaar. Grace begint weer met praten.

"Ze zou je stiefmoeder kunnen worden."

Jerry kijkt haar verbijsterd aan. Een dreuzel stiefmoeder. Ondenkbaar.

* * *

Dale zat in zijn woonkamer en overdacht alles wat die avond gebeurt was. De NSA had hem blijkbaar al een poosje in het vizier. Geen geruststellende gedachte. Zelfs nu zou hij in de gaten gehouden worden. Hij had alle plannen van zijn idee verspreidt over 25 bedrijven. Maar zelfs als iemand deze allemaal in handen zou krijgen, konden ze er nog niets mee. De complete plannen had hij allemaal beschikbaar in een speciale geheime kluis waar niemand iets van wist behalve Grace. Maar op de ene of anderen manier waren deze plannen toch bij elkaar gekomen en hadden een tijdmachine wedloop gecreëerd. Wat als hij ze gewoon vernietigde. Grace en de meiden waren veilig. Een machine op korte termijn was niet meer nodig. De gedachte om zijn uitvinding niet werkend te zien stemde hem somber. Een blauwe gloed verscheen en op de salontafel lagen twee ringen van pure diamant. Niet in goud gezet of een ander materiaal maar twee ringen van puren diamant. Ze zagen eruit alsof ze van water gemaakt waren. Dale kijkt verbaasd naar de ringen en voelt een hand op zijn schouder. Als hij opkijkt ziet hij de lieven ogen van Maia.

"Het spijt me dat ik jou en Grace zo plotseling moest verlaten. Maar ik kon niet langer in deze wereld blijven. Ik heb het geprobeerd maar het heeft bijna mijn existentie gekost. En ik wist dat ik niet mocht stoppen met bestaan. Grace had me nog nodig." Maia was inmiddels naast Dale gaan zitten.

"Het is je vergeven lieveling." Hij kuste haar hand maar ze nam geen genoegen met deze simpele platonische aanraking. Hij voelde haar lippen op de zijne en het gevoel van absolute vrede overspoelde hem. Als hij nu zou ophouden te bestaan had het hem niets kunnen schelen.

"Grace heeft je nog nodig Dale. Maar als alles gaat zoals het hoort kom ik je halen."

Dale kijkt in haar prachtige blauwe ogen. Zijn verlangen om nu al samen met haar te verdwijnen was enorm. Hij had haar zo gemist. De ringen voor hem op de tafel glimmen alsof ze elk moment konden wegstromen. Dale pakt voorzichtig de kleinere ring op. Het leek alsof het leefde.

"Zijn deze voor Grace en Jerry?"

"Ja."

"Zijn ze veilig?"

"Denk je dat ik iets zou doen wat mijn dochter kwaad zou doen?"

"Nee."

"Deze ringen zullen Grace en Jerry binden met de krachten die Grace bezit. Die ze van mij gekregen heeft. Als er sprake is van ware liefde zullen de ringen hun verbintenis afmaken."

Dale kijkt treurig in de ogen van Maia.

"Waarom heb je mij gekozen Maia?"

"Je bent mijn ware liefde Dale."

Een traan viel van haar wang op zijn hand.

"Hoe is dat mogelijk? Ik ben maar een mens. En jij komt uit een andere wereld."

"Zolang je het wil is alles mogelijk. Maar eerst moeten we onze Grace helpen. Zodra ze gaat bevallen zal ik er voor haar zijn." En met die woorden vervaagde ze.

Dale kijkt naar de ringen. Hadden de kinderen toch nog trouwringen. En hele bijzondere als hij Maia mocht geloven.

* * *

John Meisters liep handenwringend door zijn appartement. Welke Meester had de beschikking over demonen die hem dienden? Dit moest wel een zeer machtige Meester zijn. John vroeg zich af in hoeverre deze Meester machtiger zou kunnen zijn dan Voldemort. Was dit misschien een kans om over te lopen? De rillingen liepen over zijn rug als hij er aan dacht om regelmatig omgang te moeten hebben met demonen. Nee, dat kon wachten. Vandaag zou hij weer een deel van de plannen in handen krijgen dankzij het geld van dat hij van Dale had afgeperst. Hij vroeg zich af of het geheugen van katje Grace iedere keer aangepast was door Jerry. Ze gaf geen blijk van herkenning toen ze weer op het werk kwam. Waarom had Dale zijn dochter toch in zijn bedrijf binnen gesluisd? Als die vervelende bodyguards er niet waren geweest had hij Dale nog even onder handen kunnen nemen. Maar dankzij Jerry was dit raadsel nog niet opgelost. Misschien kon hij het Jerry vragen als hij hem weer zag. Iets waar hij niet naar uitkeek.

* * *

Woensdag 30 maart.

John Meisters kwam voor de afwisseling eens vroeg op kantoor. Het was 7:30 uur.

Grace en Tommy waren er al om 7:00 uur en Tommy was druk bezig om via het netwerk in de computer van John te hacken.

"Grace? Ik heb hier zijn zakelijke contactlijst van outlook. Ik zal het even printen."

Hij stond op en liep door de gang naar de centrale printer van die verdieping. Het was nog stil in het gebouw.

John keek in het systeem welke printer beschikbaar was zodat hij snel iets kon printen. Bijna alle printers waren beschikbaar. Alleen de printer op de begane grond stond een printopdracht en die was van Grace. Dus katje Grace was al binnen? Zou hij even een kijkje bij haar gaan nemen? Hopend dat ze nog alleen was ging hij naar haar toe. Als hij met grote stappen langs het kantoor van Bernhard loopt ziet hij niet dat deze ook net binnen was gekomen. Hij had zijn jas nog aan en de verlichting was nog uit. Bernhard kijkt verbaasd naar de haast die John heeft en vraagt zich af wat er zo urgent zou kunnen zijn op de vroege ochtend. Hij trekt snel zijn jas uit en volgt John voorzichtig. Als hij hem de lift in ziet gaan kan hij nog net zien dat hij op het knopje van de begane grond drukt. Nu was Bernhard verbaasd. Er was niets bijzonders op de begane grond dan de receptie, opslag en de postkamer. Shit, dat was het. De postkamer, hij ging naar Grace. Resoluut drukt hij nu op de knop van de lift. Hij zou niet toestaan dat Grace iets overkwam.

Grace voelde meer, dan dat ze hoorde dat John naar haar kamer onderweg was. Snel sluit ze het systeem af wat zou kunnen verraden waar ze mee bezig was. Even later stond hij voor haar neus, met zijn toverstok in de aanslag.

"Impero!"

Grace hoorde het maar voelde het bijna niet. Toch deed ze alsof ze onder imperus was. Haar ogen werden wazig en uitdrukkingsloos. Ze ging er vanuit dat Tommy elk moment weer binnen kon komen.

"Kom hier kleine slet."

Grace liep langzaam naar John. Waar bleef Tommy toch? John's bedoelingen waren maar al te duidelijk. Hij wou wat Jerry van haar had gehad.

"Kom mee." John wist precies waar Grace zou gaan verkrachten. Er waren opslagruimtes genoeg waar hij haar tussen de stellingen kon nemen. Grace volgde hem schijnbaar gewillig. Nu moest Tommy toch echt opschieten anders moest ze zelf in actie komen.

Tommy stond bij de printer als hij Bernhard met rasse schreden langs ziet komen. Ook Bernhard ziet hem en stopt.

"Weet je waar Grace is Tom?"

"De postkamer. Hoezo?"

"Volgens mij is John iets van plan, ik weet het niet zeker maar ik ben hem voor de veiligheid gevolgd"

Op dat moment hoort Tommy de stem van zijn moeder in zijn hoofd.

'Tom, John heeft me zogenaamd onder imperus en brengt me naar opslag ruimte 4b. Als je niet opschiet vliegt ons plannetje op en komt hij erachter dat ik ook magisch ben. Ik kan natuurlijk zijn geheugen wel weer aanpassen maar ik zou het prettig vinden als dat niet nodig is.'

Tommy zoekt mentaal naar de locatie van Grace en verdwijnselt. Ondertussen kwam de print uit de printer.

Bernhard staat met open mond te kijken naar de plek waar Tom net nog had gestaan. Hij schud met zijn hoofd en denkt dat hij droomt. De print was klaar. Verdwaasd pakt hij het printje en ziet onder andere zijn eigen naam in de contactlijst van John. John! Hij moest naar Grace! Nu zette hij het op een lopen. Als hij aankomt op de postkamer is daar niemand. Teleurgesteld loopt hij weer terug. Als hij langs de deur van de opslagruimte 4b loopt hoort hij iemand iets roepen. Het klonk buitenlands.

Grace stond al met haar rug tegen de stellen in haar rok was omhoog geschoven. Tom verschijnt en John zag hem net op tijd. Nog voordat Tom aan de kant kan springen voelt hij de pijn.

* * *

John richtte zijn toverstok op Tom en riep 'crucio'. Tom had niet verwacht dat John zo snel kon zijn. Als hij nog demonisch was geweest had hij hem probleemloos kunnen ontwijken maar hij was even vergeten dat hij bepaalde vaardigheden niet meer bezat en zijn nieuwe nog niet genoeg waren getraind. Hij zakt door zijn knieën van de pijn. Die verdomde John was goed in het uitvoeren van deze foltering.

Grace kijkt naar John en besluit dat ze nu toch in moest grijpen. De deur van de opslagruimte ging open en daar stond Bernhard.

* * *

Jerry was ook weer eens naar zijn bedrijf gegaan en besprak net een zaak met zijn magische collega's als hij voelt hoe Tommy plotseling hevig pijn lijd. Hij bedenkt zich geen moment, lokaliseert hem en staat een paar seconden later ook in de opslag ruimte. Wat hij daar ziet maakt hem niet vrolijk. Grace stond met opgestroopte rok tegen een stelling waar John haar had vastgepind met zijn lichaam, ondertussen Tommy volterend met zijn toverstok. Er stond nog een man met zijn rug naar hem toe blijkbaar versteend. Jerry's ogen worden gitzwart en de woede straalt van hem af. Hij was toch over duidelijk geweest als het om Grace ging. Die vuile klootzak dacht dat hij toch aan zijn Grace kon komen. Dit zou hij bezuren. Hij richt zijn toverstok op John en roept.

"Incendo coeliacus imaginarius!" Met deze spreuk maakten John zijn hersenen hem wijs dat zijn ingewanden in de brand stonden.

John stort schreeuwend neer en kronkelt over de grond. Het voordeel van deze spreuk was dat je dit maar een keer op je slachtoffer hoefde af te vuren en de pijn zou gewoon doorgaan tot dat de juiste tegenspreuk was gebruikt om de pijn op te heffen.

* * *

Bernhard kwam binnen en ziet Tom met van pijn vertrokken gezicht op de grond liggen. John richtte een stokje op hem en Grace stond er nogal hulpeloos bij. Het volgende moment hoort hij een stem achter zich een aantal vreemde woorden roepen en John begint te schreeuwen en belandt op de grond. Blijkbaar was het een aanhoudende pijn. Verschrikt draait hij zich om en ziet een woedende man met gitzwarte ogen achter zich staan. Tommy stond inmiddels weer wat beverig op zijn benen. Grace kijkt naar de kronkelende John en stroopt haar rok weer naar beneden. Als ze Jerry aankijkt ziet ze dat hij nog steeds woedend is. Bernhard ziet het ook en doet een paar stappen bij hem vandaan richting Tommy. Deze beweging trok de aandacht van Jerry en hij hief zijn toverstok op om ook Bernhard een portie pijn te geven. Gelukkig stapt Tommy snel tussen beide.

"Jerry, niet! Bernhard kwam Grace te hulp. Hem treft geen blaam."

Jerry ontspant en richt weer zijn toverstok op John.

"Corillum dormio"

Het lichaam van John lag nu roerloos op de grond. Hij had het bewustzijn verloren.

Grace stond nu dicht bij Jerry en hij kijkt haar kalm maar nog steeds met gitzwarte ogen aan.

"Alles in orde Grace?"

"Dat kan je beter aan Tommy vragen, hij heeft ten slotte de volle laag gekregen."

"Tommy, gaat het nog een beetje?"

Tommy stond er lijkwit bij. Hij had nog steeds ontzettend pijn over zijn hele lichaam.

"Ik zou het liefst in me bed duiken en er een week niet uit komen."

"Ga maar naar vader. Die kan je van de ergste symptomen af helpen."

Geruisloos verdween Tommy. Bernhard kon het allemaal niet bevatten. Wat waren dit voor mensen?

Nu keek Jerry naar Bernhard.

Als de donkere ogen van Jerry in die van Bernhard kijken loopt er een rilling over zijn rug. Dit was het vriendje van Grace. De man die haar in elkaar geslagen had. En duidelijk over bovennatuurlijke krachten beschikte, net als Tommy. Hij kijkt nog even naar John. Ook John was een van hen! Hij slaat zijn armen over elkaar en wacht af.

Jerry kijkt verbaasd naar de reactie van de dreuzel voor hem.

"Geen vragen?"

"Zou ik antwoord krijgen?" Jerry ziet hoe de spieren van zijn kaken bewegen. Deze man was boos op hem dat liet hij aan alles merken. Vragend kijkt hij naar Grace

"Wie is dit en waarom is hij zo boos op me?"

"Dit is Bernhard Clifton. Hij denkt dat jij me in elkaar geslagen hebt."

"En waarom denkt hij dat?"

"Omdat ik hem dat wijs gemaakt heb. Hij dacht dat John de oorzaak van mijn verwondingen was. Om te voorkomen dat hij zich met John ging bemoeien heb ik hem op het verkeerde been gezet."

"En wat doen we nu met Bernhard? Geheugen wissen?"

"Lijkt me te gevaarlijk voor hem."

Bernhard was het nu zat.

"Wat is te gevaarlijk?"

Jerry kijkt nu ook naar Grace.

"Ja, wat bedoel je eigenlijk.

"Hoe denk je dat John reageert op Bernhard als hij hem weer ziet. Geheugen gewist of niet, hij zal hem het leven zuur maken. En als hij nog weet wat de werkelijke situatie is zou hij ons kunnen helpen, in plaats van een hulpeloos slachtoffer worden van John."

"We zouden ook het geheugen van John aan kunnen passen dat hij zich de aanwezigheid van Bernhard niet kan herinneren."

"Dat zou kunnen lukken, maar ik wil niet dat het geheugen van Bernhard wordt aangepast."

"Waarom niet?"

"Dan denkt hij weer dat hij mij moet beschermen tegen John en tegen jou. Voor je het weet staan we weer voor het dilemma van geheugen aanpassingen of misschien erger."

Jerry kijkt nu vragend naar Bernhard.

"Wat denk je zelf Bernhard. Alles vergeten en doorgaan met je leven tot nu toe, of wil je ons helpen?"

"Ligt eraan wie ik precies help. Ik ben niet van plan om iets te doen wat dit bedrijf en zijn medewerkers schaadt."

"In dat geval zou het beter zijn als je geheugen in takt blijft. Je zou de eigenaar van dit bedrijf namelijk helpen."

Bernhard kijkt nog even naar de bewusteloze John.

"Tegen hem?"

"Precies."

"Vertel me wat ik kan doen."


	36. Tommy en de dooddoeners

**Hoofdstuk 36 Tommy en de dooddoeners. **

Jerry kijkt bedachtzaam naar het bewegingsloze lichaam van John.

"Ik pas zijn geheugen aan zodat hij niet meer weet dat Bernhard hier geweest is. Grace als jij nu Bernhard meeneemt naar het penthouse handel ik hier mannetje John even af." In gedachte voegt hij er aan toe 'laten we het verhaal dat je een dreuzel bent Grace, voorlopig even hooghouden Ok?'

Grace kijkt haar geliefde aan en antwoord in gedachten.

'Ok Jerry.'

"Zien we je zo boven?"

"Ja lieverd. Maar het kan wel even duren."

Als Grace met Bernhard in haar kielzog is vertrokken, richt Jerry zijn toverstok op John.

"Amnesia partim Bernhard semi-horae"

Met deze spreuk was het geheugen van John specifiek gewist van de aanwezigheid van Bernhard in het laatste half uur.

"Somno!"

De ogen van John beginnen te fladderen en Jerry doet een paar stappen achteruit en houdt zijn toverstok gericht. John begint te kreunen. De herinnering van de onmenselijke pijn kan hij nog voelen. Als hij zijn ogen open doet ziet hij Jerry die hem met gitzwarte en heel erg boze ogen aankijkt.

"Was ik niet duidelijk toen ik zei dat je met je vuile handen van Grace af moest blijven?"

John begint vies te grijnzen met nog trekken van pijn rond zijn mond.

"Waarom zou jij alle plezier hebben met dat dreuzeltje?"

"Omdat ik nog plannen met haar heb John, waarbij ik jou sperma in haar buik niet kan gebruiken."

De implicatie die Jerry nu maakte deed alle kleur uit het gezicht van John weg trekken.

"Wat ben je van plan Jerry? Mensenoffer nodig?"

"Precies, een héél speciaal ritueel. Het kind moet van mijn eigen bloed zijn wil ik het kunnen gebruiken John."

John kijkt in de donkere ogen van Jerry en voelt hoe serieus hij is. Een gevoel van misselijkheid overspoelde hem. Hij had in het verleden een kind offering van zijn Meester moeten bijwonen en de herinnering daarvan deed de rillingen over zijn rug lopen. Het geluid van het gekrijs van de baby klonk weer in zijn geestesoor.

Jerry ziet hoe hij worstelt met een bepaalde emotie en vermoede dat John ooit eens een ritueel met een kindermoord had bijgewoond. Minachting voor John vloeit door Jerry heen.

"Blijkbaar moet ik mijn wens meer kracht bij zetten om je ver weg van Grace te houden."

Met die woorden richt Jerry zijn toverstok op John.

"Dis-taedet vomo Grace!"

John zijn ogen worden groot. Had hij hem net vervloekt? En had de vloek met Grace te maken? Hij voelde zich niet anders dan anders.

Jerry kijkt met een duivels lachje naar John.

"Je komt er vanzelf achter John. Ik adviseer je om zo weinig mogelijk de nabijheid van Grace te zoeken. Het is geen pretje als je het wél doet."

Met die woorden verdwijnselt Jerry naar het halletje van het penthouse.

De vloek die Jerry had uitgesproken over John hield in dat als hij in de buurt van Grace zou komen of zelfs maar met haar zou spreken, al was het door de telefoon, hij een intens en onbedwingbaar gevoel van walging en misselijkheid zou krijgen. Jerry keek er nu al naar uit hoe lang John in staat zou zijn om zijn maaginhoud binnen te houden in de buurt van Grace.

* * *

Als Jerry het penthouse binnen stapt ziet hij hoe Bernhard en Grace geanimeerd zitten te praten. Blijkbaar mochten ze elkaar graag. Grace kijkt op en in haar blik ziet hij dat ze zijn gesprek met John had gevolgd. Blijkbaar was ze niet helemaal gelukkig met de situatie.

Als Bernhard, Jerry ziet stopt hij abrupt met praten. Een flits van angst is te zien in zijn ogen maar al snel had hij zich weer onder controle.

Jerry ploft neer in een van de stoelen van de zithoek en kijkt Bernhard ernstig aan.

"Het is beter als je voorlopig zo weinig mogelijk interactie hebt met John. Je minachting voor hem is overduidelijk en hij is in een slecht humeur."

"Het verbaast me dat hij nog leeft."

Jerry kijkt nu veelbetekenend naar Grace.

"Ja dat is inderdaad een klein wondertje."

Grace wist waar hij op doelde en kreeg een kleur. Ze besluit er een draai aan te geven.

"Ik ben blij dat je, je hebt kunnen inhouden Jerry."

Nu was het Jerry die een kleur kreeg. Toch moest hij glimlachen om haar kwinkslag.

Bernhard ziet hoe de harde ogen van Jerry plotseling heel zacht worden bij haar woorden. Deze man was duidelijk verliefd op Grace. Als hij even naar Grace kijkt ziet hij dat de liefde wederzijds is. Een gevoel van opluchting doorstroomd hem. Jerry had daadwerkelijk Grace niet geslagen, maar hoe kwam ze dan aan die verwondingen?

* * *

Jerry ziet hoe Bernhard plotseling ontspant en hij met een bedenkelijke blik naar Grace kijkt.

"Het is nep."

Verbaasd kijkt Bernhard nu naar Jerry.

"Wat is nep?"

"Haar verwondingen. Ze zijn magisch aangebracht en ook zo weer verwijderd als ik dat wil."

Grace moet glimlachen en snapt wat Jerry van plan is.

Jerry wuift met zijn hand voor Grace haar gezicht, hals en polsen langs en Grace zorgt ervoor dat alles verdwijnt.

De ogen van Bernhard worden groot. Hij was nog steeds niet helemaal overtuigd dat er zo iets kon bestaan als magie.

"Maar waarom?"

"Dat hebben we gedaan voor John. Hij verkeerd in de veronderstelling dat ik misbruik maak van Grace. Dat was noodzakelijk om zijn medewerking te krijgen."

Onbegrip.

"Slechteriken gaan graag met slechteriken om Bernhard. En John is een hele slechte. Grace hier is bij Hiyrotech binnen gesluisd om uit te zoeken waar John mee bezig is. John echter had blijkbaar een vermoeden over Grace, en heeft mij ingeschakeld als magisch detective om meer te weten te komen over Grace."

"En toen?"

Grace was benieuwd wat Jerry, Bernhard ging voorschotelen.

"Als ik een opdracht aanvaard check ik ook altijd even mijn opdrachtgever. Ik kwam er achter dat hij probeerde bedrijfsgeheimen van Hiyrotech te verkopen. En toen ik er achter kwam wie Grace was maakte ik mij zorgen om haar. John is tenslotte magisch en Grace niet."

"Wie Grace is? Hoe bedoel je dat?"

"Grace is niet Grace Schmit maar Grace Jaeger dochter van Dale Jaeger van DGJ Industries."

Bernhard kijkt even verbaasd naar Grace.

"Dat verklaart haar dure kleding. Ik ben bang dat ik John zijn aandacht op Grace heb gevestigd door mijn verwondering daar over uit te spreken tegen hem."

Bedachtzaam kijkt hij Grace aan.

"Wat ik niet begrijp is waarom juist Grace is binnen gesluisd bij Hiyrotech. En door wie?"

"John heeft geprobeerd munt te slaan uit zijn bedrijfsspionage door bedrijfsgeheimen aan te bieden aan Dale. Dale is daar niet op ingegaan en heeft als tegen zet zijn dochter in gezet om John te bespioneren en Hiyrotech te beschermen."

"Waarom zou hij een concurrent willen beschermen?"

"Dale is eigenaar van Hiyrotech."

Grace steekt haar wijsvinger op.

"Om precies te zijn staat Hiyrotech op mijn naam. Daarom wou ik ook zelf achter John aan. Paps was het er niet mee eens, maar het schijnt dat ik nogal koppig kan zijn."

* * *

Tommy landt in de bibliotheek van zijn grootvader. Hij is uitgeput en voelt zich miserabel. De bibliotheek is leeg, maar dat duurde niet lang. Als de deur open gaat, en Samuel binnen stapt, ziet hij hoe zijn kleinkind zich voorzichtig in een van de grote stoelen laat zakken.

"Tom, wat is er met je gebeurt."

Tommy was verbaast dat opa Sam wist welke tweeling hij was en dat hij hem ook nog 'Tom' noemde. Met bange ogen kijkt hij naar opa Sam en besluit dat hij gewoon de waarheid moest vertellen ongeacht de consequenties.

"Ik heb me laten verrassen door John met de Cruciatus vloek." Tommy keek naar de grond en verwachtte zoals hij dat al vaker mee gemaakt had, een herhaling van de Cruciatus vloek van zijn grootvader als straf. Maar er gebeurde niets. Hij hoort wat gerommel en ziet hoe een deel van de boekenkast van Samuel openslaat. Daarachter ziet hij lange tafels met diverse dingen die staan te druppen en pruttelen. Het was het laboratorium van Samuel. Dit had Tommy nog nooit gezien. Zijn opa Sam had dit goed geheim weten te houden voor de tweeling. Even later komt Samuel met een toverdrank in zijn rechter hand terug in de bibliotheek maar laat de opening naar het laboratorium open.

"Drink dit dat verlicht de pijn."

Verbijsterd en met trillende hand pakt Tommy het glas aan en kijkt in de zwarte ogen van zijn grootvader.

"Bent u niet boos?"

Deze vraag doet Samuel weer denken aan de manier waarop Adara en Adena op hem reageerden in de eerste instantie. Hij wou niet dat zijn kinderen en kleinkinderen zó over hem dachten en vreesden. Ten slotte zou het hen niet binden maar afstoten van zijn persoon. Maar als hij eerlijk was, was hij inderdaad boos. Boos dat hij een kleinkind had dat niet in staat was om zich tegen een idioot als John te verdedigen.

"Ja ik ben boos. Drink dit."

Opa Sam was boos, maar zou zijn pijn verlichten? Tommy kijkt wantrouwig naar de toverdrank. Na nog een blik in de ogen van zijn grootvader beseft hij dat hij dit zou drinken of hij wilde of niet. Na nog een keer te slikken neemt hij moedig de beslissing om het toch in een keer naar binnen te gooien. Even afwachtend wat er zou gebeuren voelt hij de verzachtende werking en ontspant. Samuel kijkt hem donker aan.

"Heb ik je nooit geleerd om Cruciatus te weerstaan?"

"Cruciatus te weerstaan. Is dat mogelijk?"

"Voor sommigen ja. Maar in jou geval is het zeer waarschijnlijk dat je het kan leren."

Nu moest Sammy zijn opa Sam in zijn hoofd loskoppelen van de man die nu tegenover hem stond.

"Mijn opa Sam heeft ons nooit iets dergelijks geleerd. Eerlijk gezegd had ik verwacht nog een keer vervloekt te worden door u, als straf dat ik me had laten vervloeken."

Samuel kijkt de jonge man in de stoel voor hem bedenkelijk aan

"Misschien is het maar goed dat ik jullie niet als kinderen gekend heb. En met dat alsnog vervloeken krijg je gelijk. Dat zal nodig zijn als ik je wil leren hoe je, je er tegen kan verdedigen."

Verschrikt kijkt Tommy zijn grootvader in de ogen elk moment weer die vreselijke pijn verwachtende. Maar Samuel stond er nog steeds rustig bij. Hij draaide zich om en ging op zoek naar een boek.

"Eerst zul je wat kennis op moeten doen over de controle van je eigen brein. Het wonderbaarlijk waartoe je eigen brein in staat is om jezelf iets aan te doen. Als je er maar hardt genoeg in geloofd dat je, je bijvoorbeeld verbrand hebt verschijnen er zelfs blaren. Ah, hier staat het."

Hij pakt een klein erg oud en zwaar boek van de plank en gaf het aan Tommy.

"Dit is je huiswerk terwijl je uitrust. Morgen gaan we over tot de praktijk."

Tommy kijkt op van het nog dichtgeslagen boek. Samuel stond met zijn armen over elkaar verwachtingsvol naar Tommy te kijken.

"Vertel je me ook nog wat er gebeurt is Tom?"

Met een zucht begint Tommy aan zijn verhaal.

Als Tommy is uitgesproken verwacht hij alsnog een woede uitbarsting van Samuel maar deze was blijkbaar in gedachten verzonken.

"Opa Sam?"

Samuel kijkt Tommy plotseling aan.

"Ik heb begrepen dat jij hebt gediend onder mijn broer?"

Tommy's keel knijpt nu wat dicht als hij een vermoeden krijgt waar Samuel heen wil met die vraag.

"Ja, opa Sam."

"Heeft hij je ook gemerkt?"

"Nee. Daarvoor ben ik nooit zo dichtbij gekomen in de organisatie."

"Uit de reactie van je zusjes kennen ze John Meisters. Jij ook?"

"Ik heb nooit contact met hem gehad aangezien hij heel dicht bij Heer Voldemort stond."

"Denk je dat je er achter zou kunnen komen of John familie heeft. En dan bedoel ik nu in 2005."

Tommy's nekharen gaan overeind staan. Heer Voldemort gebruikte graag familiebanden om mensen in toom te houden. En als ze niet deden wat hij wou bracht hij ze langzaam stuk voor stuk om tot dat ze gehoorzaamden of zelf de dood vonden. Was Samuel nu het zelfde van plan?

"Ja opa Sam. Maar wat ben je van plan met die informatie?"

"Iedereen heeft iets of iemand waar hij van houdt. Het is wel duidelijk dat we zonder meer drang geen medewerking krijgen van John. Na het huwelijk van Grace en Jerry wil ik graag dat je achter deze informatie voor mij aan gaat."

Met een zwaar hart stemt Tommy in.

"En ik moet het zeker ook geheim houden."

Samuel kijkt hem nu verwonderd aan.

"Dat zal wat moeilijk gaan. Ik denk dat je de hulp van Jerry en Hannah goed kan gebruiken. En misschien kan je ook Peter nog voor je karretje spannen."

Nu was Tommy verbaasd.

"U denkt toch niet dat zij instemmen met het ontvoeren of folteren of misschien zelfs vermoorden van familie van John?"

"Wie zegt dat ik dat van plan ben Tom?"

Tommy zat wat te schokschouderen en wist niet wat hij moest zeggen

"Wat mij verontrust is dat jij blijkbaar wel bereidt bent om aan iets dergelijks mee te werken."

Tommy durfde inmiddels niet meer naar Samuel te kijken en hield zijn ogen strak op het boek in zijn handen.

"Tom, kijk me aan."

Samuel ziet hoe Tommy voorzichtig zijn ogen op hem richt.

"Heb je ooit iets dergelijks voor mij gedaan Tom?"

"Nee opa Sam."

"Voor wie dan wel?"

Dit was weer zo'n vraag waar je niet te snel op moest antwoorden maar Tommy was te erg aangeslagen om het te merken.

"Voor Voldemort."

Shit! Hij had zich voorgenomen om dit nooit aan iemand te vertellen en zeker niet aan opa Sam.

Samuel wou eigelijk stoppen maar hij kon het niet. Hij moest weten waar Tommy toe in staat was.

"Wat heb je gedaan Tom?"

Tommy herinnerde zicht wat Grace had verteld en zag kans om zijn antwoord een momentje uit te stellen. Hij kijkt in de donkere ogen van Samuel en besluit dat hij toch de waarheid moest vertellen. Hij wou het vertrouwen van zijn grootvader niet beschamen. Ook al zou hij zich waarschijnlijk straks voor zijn kleinzoon schamen.

* * *

Met zachte stem verteld Tommy hoe hij in een groepje aankomende dooddoeners was geïnfiltreerd. Om zich ten opzichte van elkaar te bewijzen hadden een paar van hen een dreuzel vrouw ontvoerd en in het midden van een cirkel van hen allen geplaatst. Om de beurt moest een van hen een vervloeking op haar los laten die pijnlijk en gruwelijk was. Ze waren met twintig mannen en Tommy was de laatste die zich aan het groepje had toegevoegd en moest dus als laatste een vervloeking op haar los laten. Als hij had geweten wat er die nacht van hem verwacht werd was hij niet komen opdagen. Maar helaas stond hij al in een kring met nog 19 andere zeer gevaarlijke magiërs en als hij zou weigeren was dat zeker zijn dood geworden.

Menig Cruciatus werd op de arme vrouw los gelaten. Toen de 16e ook weer Cruciatus op haar afvuurde verloor ze zichtbaar haar verstand. Ze lag alleen nog maar met lege ogen te kwijlen op de grond. De vloeken die volgden verminkten haar tot een rauw hoopje vlees dat nog ademde, bloede en kwijlde. Dat moment werd er van hem verwacht om ook een onvergefelijke vloek toe te passen. Als hij Cruciatus of iets anders pijnlijks had gebruikt was ze zeker gestorven. Maar die pijn gunde hij haar niet en hij zag maar een uitweg. Met vaste hand en vastbesloten richtte hij zijn toverstok op de arme vrouw en riep 'Avada Kedavra'! Snel en pijnloos was ze daarmee van haar leven beroofd. En een voorkomend voordeel was dat hij nu het respect van zijn mede aanstaande dooddoeners had verworven.

Na deze woorden kon Tommy niet meer spreken en huilde zachtjes in zijn beide handen.

Na een paar minuten begint Samuel te spreken.

"Was dat de enige keer?"

"Ja Opa Sam ik zweer het. Zoiets wil ik nooit weer meemaken!"

"Maar net was je nog bereid mij te helpen om in jou ogen het zelfde te doen."

Tommy gaf geen antwoord.

"Of zou je me hebben verraden, als het moment was gekomen om iemand te folteren of te moorden?" Deze vraag kwam er zo dreigend uit dat Tommy het gevoel had als hij toe zou geven opa Sam te kunnen verraden hij hier ter plekke als beloning door hem vermoord zou worden.

Samuel was teleurgesteld in het karakter van zijn kleinzoon. Hij moest weten of Tommy bereid was, om te staan voor wat hij dacht en geloofde ongeacht de consequenties. Expres stelde hij de laatste vraag zó dreigend dat hij Tommy voor een groot dilemma zette. Hij moest gewoonweg zeker weten wat hij aan Tommy had in een crisis situatie. Samuel voelt hoe Tommy nu voor zijn leven vreest als hij toegeeft Samuel te zullen verraden. Nogmaals stelt hij de vraag.

"Zou je me verraden Tommy?" De dreiging uit deze zacht uitgesproken woorden was onmiskenbaar.

Tommy wist wat zijn antwoord was. En als hij het uitsprak dat hij ten dode opgeschreven was. Hij hoopte alleen dat opa Sam het snel en pijnloos zou doen. Maar na zijn verhaal dacht hij dat onwaarschijnlijk. Hij kijkt zijn grootvader berustend aan en antwoord.

"Ja opa Sam. Ik zou je zo verraden als ik in zo'n situatie zou worden gebracht."

Met een brede grijns geeft Samuel, Tommy een flinke klap op zijn schouder.

"Mooi, zo mag ik het horen. En als je het ooit nog eens in je hoofd haalt iets te doen, als wat je mij net verteld hebt?"

Tommy's hart was in zijn keel geschoten van schrik. De adrenaline giert door zijn lichaam en hoort amper wat zijn grootvader zegt. Toch dringen de laatste woorden enigszins tot hem door.

"Wat dan?"

"Doe het dan niet. Maakt niet uit wat je doet maar handel nooit meer tegen je natuur jongen. Deze ervaring zul je, je hele leven nu mee moeten slepen. Het enige goede eraan is dat je het waarschijnlijk nooit meer zult doen."

"Maar ik had geen keuze."

"Er is altijd een keuze Tommy. En als ik je goed had opgeleid was er een derde keuze geweest. Maar of je daarvoor zou hebben gekozen is nog de vraag."

Tommy zat te trillen in zijn stoel. Hij beseft opeens dat zijn grootvader hem had getest. Maar waarom dan informatie verzamelen over de familie van John? Hij haalde zijn schouders op.

Waarschijnlijk had opa Sam een plannetje maar vertelde het niet. Niks nieuws onder de zon. Hij pakte zijn boek op en ging naar zijn kamer. In bed lezen leek hem de prettigste oplossing op het moment voor zijn geteisterde lichaam. Als hij in bed ligt en het boek open slaat ziet hij dat het geschreven is in Egyptisch. Inwendig kreunend begint hij dapper te lezen. Het zou wel even duren voordat hij dit had doorgeworsteld.

* * *

Grace voelt hoe Samuel naar haar zoekt en zorgt ervoor dat hij middels een onzichtbare rode draad kan landen in het halletje van het penthouse. Voor de veiligheid had Samuel een strak zwart pak aan getrokken met een zwart overhemd en das. Het enige dat zijn tenue brak was een platina dasspeld met een kleine diamant in een mooi design van een pentagram. Zelfs zijn, pochet weliswaar van zijde, was zwart.

Als Samuel binnen komt ziet Bernhard hoe Grace en Jerry respectvol opstaan voor de man in het zwart. Uit beleefdheid volgt hij hun voorbeeld. Als hij al had gedacht dat Jerry een duistere uitstraling had liet deze man de koude rillingen hem over de rug lopen. Hij geloofde niet in 'de duivel'. Maar als er een zou bestaan had deze man een heel overtuigende representatie kunnen zijn. Als Samuel hem uiteindelijk in de ogen kijkt heeft hij het gevoel dat deze man tot in het diepst van zijn ziel kijkt. Als hij echter ook nog begint te spreken begint hij te twijfelen aan het 'niet' bestaan van de duivel.

"Wie is dit?" De strenge toon ontging niemand. Grace positioneert zich rechts van Bernhard.

"Dit is Bernhard Clifton."

Bernhard viel het op dat Grace de duistere man voor hem niet voorstelde. Bernhard besluit toch beleefd een hand uit te steken. Tot zijn verbazing drukt Grace zijn arm rustig maar dringend weer naar beneden. Als hij haar verbaasd aankijkt schud ze bijna onmerkbaar van nee en knijpt even haar ogen dicht. Waarom had hij plotseling het gevoel dat hij in gevaar was?

Samuel kijkt nu Grace aan.

"En waarom is Bernhard hier, en niet waar hij behoort te zijn?"

"Bernhard heeft aangeboden ons te helpen in het geval van John."

"En beseft Bernhard Clifton de volle omvang van zijn aanbod?"

Bernhard zijn nekharen gingen overeind staan. Was hij bezig zijn ziel en zaligheid aan te bieden aan de duivel? Wie was deze man eigenlijk en wat deed hij hier?

Samuel keek Grace intens aan en zij vertelde hem woordeloos wat de situatie was. Als antwoord vertelde hij haar wat Tommy hem had opgebiecht. Ondanks dat deze communicatie maar een paar seconden in beslag hadden genomen was het Jerry opgevallen dat zij informatie hadden uitgewisseld. De emoties die Grace nu voelde verwarden hem. Hij ziet hoe de tranen in Grace haar ogen opwellen en Bernhard ziet dit ook. Tot zijn schrik richt de duistere man zich weer tot hem.

"Ik ben er niet van overtuigd dat je beseft waar je aan begint Bernhard, maar desondanks, welkom aan boord."

Bernhard's ogen worden groot. Had hij net zijn ziel verkocht aan de duivel? Moest je daar niet vrijwillig in toestemmen door iets te beloven, of je naam in bloed te schrijven of zo?

Samuel vangt probleemloos de gedachten van Bernhard op en is geamuseerd.

"Als je daar behoefte aan hebt Bernhard, kan ik dat regelen, maar het is niet noodzakelijk."

Een verbijsterde Bernhard verder negerend richt hij zich op Jerry.

"Grace kan niet zonder bescherming. Tom is recupererende dus stel ik voor zijn dubbel te gebruiken. Verder lijkt het me verstandig dat we allen bijeen komen vanavond rondt de klok van acht."

"Komt in orde."

Nu richtte Samuel zich weer tot Bernhard.

"Deze uitnodiging geldt niet voor jou Bernhard."

Bernhard schrikt weer van deze aandacht maar weet zich snel te herstellen.

"Zoals u wenst."

Samuel draait zich om en verlaat de kamer zonder verder een woord te zeggen.

Als hij weg is zakt Bernhard verslagen in een stoel. Was hij nu een van de onderdanen van Satan of iets dergelijks?

Jerry had graag even met Grace gepraat over wat er net tussen haar en zijn vader was voorgevallen maar kon er waar Bernhard bij was niet over beginnen.

De zoemer van het penthouse ging. Er stond iemand voor de deur.

Grace liep er heen want ze wist dat dit Sammy was die gestuurd was door Samuel.

"Hoi Grace. Ik heb van onze Heer en Meester begrepen dat ik Tom moet vervangen?"

"Klopt. Heeft hij je de situatie uitgelegd?"

"Alle informatie die hij ter beschikking had heeft hij doorgegeven."

Bernhard hoort de woorden van Sammy en kijkt naar de nieuwkomer. Dit was een exacte kopie van Tom.

Als Sammy, Bernhard in het oog krijgt richt hij zijn aandacht op hem.

"Hallo Bernhard. Ik heb begrepen dat je, je bereid gevonden hebt om Grace te helpen?"

Bernhard knikt woordeloos van ja.

"Je bent een moedig man Bernhard. Maar ik ben blij dat je meehelpt. Blijkbaar heb je indruk op Hem gemaakt anders had je hier niet gezeten. Hij heeft het niet zo op met gewone sterfelijken."

Bernhard zat te trillen in zijn stoel.

"Wat bedoel je met gewone sterfelijken. Wie is die man in vredesnaam?"

"Heeft hij zich niet aan je voorgesteld?" Sammy kijkt nu verbaasd naar Grace en Jerry. Uit hun blikken leest hij dat Bernhard niet weet wie of wat Samuel is. Als hij terug kijkt in de ogen van Bernhard ziet hij grote angst.

"Maak je niet ongerust Bernhard. Zolang hij zich niet aan je voorstelt is hij niet echt in je geïnteresseerd als dienaar. En beschouwd hij zijn relatie met je als oppervlakkig en vluchtig. Na deze hele affaire zul je waarschijnlijk nooit meer met een van ons in contact komen."

Deze woordkeuze had Sammy met opzet gekozen om Bernhard wat gerust te stellen. Aan zijn hele gedrag kon hij aflezen dat de ontmoeting met Samuel hem bijna teveel was geworden. Dergelijke reacties op zijn grootvader had hij vaker gezien in het verleden. Hij schud nog even aan de schouder van Bernhard.

"Kom op Bernhard. Terug naar de dagelijkse routine van de dag. Je weet dat het noodzakelijk is om John een rad voor ogen te draaien." Sammy kijkt nog even naar zijn moeder.

"Kom je ook Grace?"

Jerry antwoord hem.

"Grace en ik hebben nog even wat te bespreken. Gaan jullie maar alvast. Grace komt tien minuutjes later."

Sammy trekt de nog beduusde Bernhard uit zijn stoel en ze verdwijnen op normale wijze uit het penthouse.

Als ze weg zijn kijkt Jerry vragen zijn geliefde aan. Grace strekt haar handen naar hem uit en Jerry pakt ze beet. Op dat moment geeft ze in een paar seconden het verhaal van Tommy door aan zijn vader. Jerry trekt wit weg. Hij kon bijna niet geloven dat zijn kind in zo'n benarde positie was gemanoeuvreerd en toen deze vreselijke daad had gepleegd. Maar ook de test waar zijn vader hem vervolgens aan had blootgesteld gaf hem enige geruststelling voor het toekomstig handelen van Tommy. Hij neemt Grace in een warme omarming en ze klampt zich dankbaar aan hem vast. Na een aantal minuten begint Jerry te praten.

"Misschien is het beter dat Tommy niet weet dat wij hiervan op de hoogte zijn. Ik stel voor dat als hij besluit dit ooit aan ons te vertellen dat hij daarvoor de kans krijgt."

Dankbaar kijkt Grace naar haar geliefde Jerry op.

"Lijkt me een goed plan. Het feit dat hij het aan Samuel heeft opgebiecht moet al heel moeilijk voor hem zijn geweest."

* * *

Samuel verscheen in de eetkamer van Dale. Daar zaten Dale, Adara, Adena en Sammy aan het ontbijt. De schrik is groot bij de meiden als ze hem plotseling zo zien verschijnen. Blijkbaar hadden ze er op gerekend dat Samuel hier niet zomaar zou komen.

Dale staat op om Samuel te begroeten.

"Hallo Sam, wat is er aan de hand?"

"Tommy heeft net de volle laag van een Cruciatus vloek ontvangen van John en is recupererend bij mij thuis. We hebben Sammy nodig als dubbel om Grace te beschermen."

"Ik zou zeggen schuif aan en vertel wat er is gebeurt." Dale belde al voor een extra bord en bestek zodat Samuel de gelegenheid had om mee te eten.

Terwijl Samuel zijn verhaal deed at hij een stuk toast en dronk wat koffie. Adara en Adena hadden nog nooit in het bijzijn van hún Meester gegeten en konden bijna geen hap door hun keel krijgen in het bijzijn van Samuel. Sammy neemt afscheid en vertrekt naar het penthouse.

Samuel neemt nog een slok van zijn koffie.

"Het lijkt mij veiliger Dale, dat jij en de meisjes samen met Peter weer naar mijn huis komen. Ik ben tot de conclusie gekomen dat mijn toekomstig ik, tekort geschoten is in de training van de jongens en ik wil weten wat de meisjes hier dankzij of ondanks mijn broer in hun mars hebben. De situatie begint dermate grimmig te worden dat elke nog extra te leren vaardigheid van pas zou kunnen komen." Samuel ziet hoe Adara en Adena in elkaar krimpen bij zijn woorden. Maar hij kon ze niet langer verschonen van zijn nabijheid. Het was voor hun eigen veiligheid. Dale knikt instemmend.

"Goed Sam, we zullen er zo snel mogelijk naartoe."

Als Samuel weg is kijkt Dale in de bedremmelde gezichten van de meiden.

"Kom op poppies. Ik weet dat Sam niet een makkelijke man is om mee om te gaan. Maar ik vermoed dat hij stukken beter is dan zijn broer?"

De meiden knikken instemmend maar zeggen verder niets.


	37. Samuel en Adara

**Hoofdstuk 37 Samuel en Adara. **

Die dag gebeurde er verder niets op het werk bij Grace. John was blijkbaar in allerijl vertrokken. Bernhard kon gewoon verder met zijn werk en zo ook Sammy en Grace. Grace had inmiddels met Bernhard afgesproken dat hij zou proberen alle contacten die John had te verzamelen, en als het even kon ook er bij te zetten wat deze relatie precies inhield.

Die avond om acht uur was iedereen verzameld in de woonkamer van Samuel. Als men een plaatsje heeft gevonden om te zitten begint Samuel met spreken.

"Het is wel duidelijk dat John moeilijk in het gareel te houden is, gezien wat hij vandaag geprobeerd heeft met Grace te doen. Ik heb Tommy verzocht om na te gaan of John ook nog familie en vrienden heeft die we zouden kunnen inzetten als chantage middel. Het detective bureau van mijn zoon en de kennis die Hannah al reeds over hem blijkt te bezitten kunnen hierin van voordeel zijn." Hij richtte zich nu tot de twee angstige meisjes.

"Misschien zouden jullie ook nog kunnen helpen aangezien jullie John in zekere zin kennen?"

De meisjes knikken zwijgend en vermijden hem in de ogen te kijken. Plotseling flitst er iets door zijn gedachten. Zou het kunnen zijn dat deze kinderen in opdracht van Voldemort hadden gefolterd of gemoord? Hij moest ze toch nog maar even apart spreken vanavond.

"Het lijkt me verstandig dat we de komende dagen hier blijven. In mijn ogen is dit de veiligste plek. Aangezien Grace en Jerry nog wat voorbereidingen willen treffen voor het huwelijk kan dat ook mooi hier vandaan geregeld worden. James zal voor iedereen vertrekken regelen en als er wensen zijn kunnen die bij hem ingediend worden. Tommy, hoe ver ben je in dat boek wat ik je gegeven heb?"

"Ik heb het uit."

"Dan kun je het aan je broer geven. Morgenmiddag gaan we proberen of jullie in staat zijn Cruciatus te weerstaan. Als jullie voor die tijd nog vragen hebben kunnen jullie bij je vader terecht." De tweeling kijkt verbaasd naar Jerry. Kon hij Cruciatus weerstaan? Samuel voegt er nog even aan toe.

"Of bij Grace. Ze heeft vast nog wel een paar leuke folteringen waar jullie mee kunnen oefenen voordat we aan Cruciatus gaan beginnen." Nu was het Dale die verbaasd en bezorgd naar zijn dochter keek. Zijn dochter folterde?

Samuel richt zijn onverbiddelijke blik weer op Adara en Adena.

"Jonge dames, zouden jullie mij even willen volgen naar de bibliotheek. Ik heb iets met jullie te bespreken." Samuel liep naar de deur volledig verwachtend dat ze zouden gehoorzamen. Maar de meisje zaten versteend van angst op de bank en keken angstig naar elkaar en naar Tommy.

"Ik ga wel met jullie mee." Bied Tommy aan maar Samuel gooit roet in het eten.

"Ik wil ze graag even alleen spreken als je dat niet erg vindt Tom."

"Goed opa Sam." Tommy haalt verontschuldigend zijn schouders op tegen de meiden.

Met knikkende knieën volgden ze hun nieuwe Meester.

Eenmaal in de bibliotheek aangekomen sluit Samuel de deur achter hen zodat ze niet gestoord konden worden. Als iemand binnen zou willen komen zouden ze moeten kloppen.

Samuel wijst naar de twee zwartleren stoelen voor zijn bureau.

"Ga gerust zitten dames."

Aarzelend nemen Adara en Adena plaats. Wat zou deze man van hun willen?

"Waarom ik jullie hier in privacy bij me geroepen heb is het volgende. Tom heeft blijkbaar wat nare ervaringen opgedaan toen hij is geïnfiltreerd was als aankomend dooddoener. In het kader van het dienen van Voldemort zijn er een aantal zaken die ik moet weten waar het jullie aangaat. De vragen die ik voor jullie heb kunnen pijnlijk en confronterend zijn. Maar het noodzakelijk dat ik een eerlijk antwoord van jullie krijg." Hij kijkt de meisjes intens in de ogen en ziet daar angst en afschuw voor zijn persoon.

"Misschien is het beter als ik jullie apart van elkaar spreek. Adena ik begin met jou."

Met die woorden viel Adara in slaap in haar stoel. Adena ziet dit en begint helemaal te trillen. Ze kijkt nog even naar de handen van Samuel en ziet dat ze leeg zijn. Dit had Voldemort nog nooit gedaan zonder toverstok.

"Adena, ik weet dat jullie onderling een band hebben waardoor je sterker bent dan alleen. Maar ik moet weten waar jullie los van elkaar toe in staat zijn. Het eerst dat ik wil testen in hoeverre jullie imperus kunnen weerstaan. Ik zal je nu testen en ik wil dat je er alles aan doet om niet te gehoorzamen aan mijn wil."

* * *

Adena krijgt een brok in haar keel. Wat als hij er achter kwam dat ze goed waren in het afweren van imperus? Zou hij hun als een gevaar zien zoals Voldemort. Voor Voldemort konden tot nog toe altijd goed verbergen dat ze helemaal niet onder imperus waren als hij dat op hun toepaste. Zou ze Samuel net zo bedriegen als zijn broer?

Samuel had besloten dat ze op dit moment geen geheimen voor hem mochten hebben en luisterde ongegeneerd naar de gedachtegang van Adena. Ze wou hem bedriegen? Hij begint te glimlachen. Laat het haar maar proberen. Hij laat zijn invloed op haar gelden en ze voelt hoe hij haar onder imperus probeert te brengen. Gebruikte Samuel dan helemaal geen toverstok of sprak hij nooit een spreuk? Haar hoofd wordt licht en ze voelt dat haar lichaam uit haar stoel wil komen. Ze laat het toe. En staat op.

Samuel weet dat ze willig toegeeft. Zo kon hij haar niet testen. Hij moest haar iets laten doen wat ze niet wou. Hij besluit haar zuster te gebruiken als dwangmiddel.

Het volgende dat hij van haar wil is dat ze haar toverstok pakt en die op haar zuster richt. Ze ziet hoe Adara wakker wordt en ze de opdracht krijgt om Cruciatus op haar af te vuren. Ze staat boven haar zuster met haar toverstok en Adara kijkt haar geschrokken aan. Zou ze toegeven en haar zuster aan deze pijn blootstellen? Haar besluit stond vast. Als ze al Cruciatus op iemand af zou vuren dan was het Samuel. Ze balt alle haat en afkeer die ze voor haar oude Meester voelde en projecteerde dit op Samuel. Ze draait zich naar Samuel en roept 'Crucio'. Een groene straal vliegt naar het lichaam van Samuel maar hij blijft onbewogen zitten. Zijn ogen houden die van haar gevangen en het volgende moment duikt ze inelkaar met een vreselijke pijn in haar hoofd. Haar toverstok valt uit haar hand en ze zakt op de grond piepend van de pijn. Na een paar seconden was dit echter over. Adara had geen keuze en viel weer in slaap.

Samuel staat op en helpt Adena overeind en geeft haar, haar toverstok terug.

"Zullen we het nog een keer proberen zonder dat je me om de tuin probeert te leiden?"

Adena besefte opeens dat hij haar zuster had gebruikt om haar te testen. Hoe ver ze zou gaan om hem te bedriegen. Met een schorre stem antwoord ze.

"Ok opa Sam. Dit was een domme zet van me."

"Konden jullie hem zo makkelijk een rad voor ogen draaien?"

"Ja. Hij bestede meestal niet genoeg aandacht aan ons om het op te merken."

Ze realiseert zich opeens dat ze Cruciatus op hem had afgevuurd en hij niet eens met zijn ogen had geknipperd. Zou hij haar nu straffen? Ze kijkt angstig in zijn ogen en ziet geen enkele emotie. Deze blik kende ze maar al te goed. Ze bereidde zich voor op het ergste.

"Ga zitten Adena. En dit keer wil ik dat je me gehoorzaamd en alles in het werk stelt om imperus te weerstaan."

Als ze zit voelt ze zijn invloed weer. Haar lichaam wil opstaan maar ze blijft zitten. Ze voelt hoe hij de druk opvoert maar ze bied nog steeds weerstand. Het zweet begint langs haar rug naar beneden te lopen. Zo erg als dit had ze imperus nog nooit ervaren. Erger dan dit kon het toch zeker niet meer worden? Zo machtig was niemand. Het volgende moment is ze bang dat ze haar verstand verliest. Al haar spieren in haar lichaam protesteren en ze heeft het gevoel dat haar hoofd elk moment kan exploderen. Als dit nog langer zou duren zou ze zeker haar bewustzijn verliezen. Iets klikte in haar hoofd en ze begon voor het eerst van haar leven zonder toverstok imperus uit te voeren richting haar volteraar. Dit gaf enige verlichting. Ze zet door en bereikt Samuel met de intentie hem te laten stoppen.

* * *

Samuel voelt hoe ze tegendruk geeft. Ze was goed, heel erg goed. Elke andere magiër had opgegeven op dit moment maar zij niet. Ze ging zelfs in de tegenaanval. Hij ziet hoe ze dit zelfs doet zonder toverstok. Heel erg knap. Als hij nu door zou gaan zou ze een hersenbeschadiging oplopen en laat haar wil heel langzaam en voorzichtig los om haar hersenen de kans te geven zich aan te passen. Als ze los is van zijn invloed klinkt er een snik uit haar keel en lopen de tranen over haar wangen. Samuel loopt om het bureau heen en neemt haar in zijn sterke armen en troost haar zoals hij dat een aantal dagen geleden gedaan had met Grace. Na een minuut of 10 houdt het schokken wat op en wordt Adena's ademhaling wat rustiger. Met af en toe nog een snik realiseert ze zich dat degene die haar troost gaf de zelfde man was waar ze tot nu toe zo bang voor was geweest. Hij laat haar nu wat los en ze kijkt in zijn ogen. Het medeleven dat ze daar ontmoet deed haar ogen groot worden van verbazing. Gaf hij om haar? Was dat mogelijk dat deze man gevoelens had?

Samuel ziet haar verbazing en glimlacht.

"Het klink misschien wat onwaarschijnlijk Adena, maar ik ben ook maar een mens. En dat ik je op deze manier moet testen is voor mij ook geen pretje. Je Cruciatus is overigens verdomd pijnlijk." Met die woorden laat hij haar los en kijkt haar nog een keer strak aan.

"Heb je Cruciatus vaak toegepast tot nu toe?"

"Een paar keer." Waarom vertelde ze dit? Dat ging hem niets aan!

"Ook nog andere onvergefelijke vloeken?"

"Ja." Shit! Nu moest ze ophouden.

"Ooit iemand vermoord op die manier?"

"Nee."

"Wel een onschuldige gefolterd?"

"Nee. Alleen iemand die het verdiend had." Ze begreep niet waar haar snellen antwoorden vandaan kwamen maar ze begon het vermoeden te krijgen dat het iets met Samuel te maken had.

"Heeft Voldemort jullie gemerkt?"

"Nee. Vrouwen zijn voor hem niet interessant als dooddoener."

"In jou geval een ernstige fout. Ik zou heel erg content zijn met iemand aan mijn kant met zulke vaardigheden als jij of je zuster. Ik zou graag de kans krijgen om die vaardigheden nog wat extra aan te scherpen." Zijn vragende blik trof haar als een mokerslag. Vroeg hij toestemming aan haar om haar in opleiding te nemen?

Samuel kijkt naar de slapende Adara.

"Wat denk je? Wil je slapen als ik dit herhaal met je zuster of kan je, je afzijdig houden?"

Adena slikt even. Met zachte stem antwoord ze.

"Ik wil graag wakker blijven als dat kan."

"Is ze net zo goed als jij?"

"Ik denk zelfs beter. Onze Meester nam haar vaak apart omdat ze vaker tegen hem in opstand kwam. In die foltersessies heeft ze zich beter leren bewapenen dan ik."

Samuel kijkt haar waarderend aan.

"Bedankt voor de waarschuwing." Hij probeerde een band van vertrouwen te creëren. Maar de waarschuwing voor Adara had hij niet nodig. Hij had direct door dat zij de gevaarlijkste van hen tweeën was.

Met een simpele gedachte wordt Adara wakker. Het volgende moment staat ze met haar toverstok in de aanslag en vuurt het 'Avada Kedavra' op Samuel af. Met een kleine beweging doet hij haar toverstok van zijn richting veranderen en slaat de vloek in, op een van zijn boekenkasten. Met de volgende beweging had hij haar toverstok in handen. Zonder waarschuwing brengt hij haar onder imperus en dwingt haar in haar stoel. Ze is in de eerste instantie te verbijsterd om weerstand te bieden maar als hij haar weer uit haar stoel wil laten opstaan wordt ze boos. Ze zou zich niet laten manipuleren door deze klootzak! Ze kijkt opzij naar het verbijsterde gezicht van haar zuster en zoekt haar kracht en steun zoals ze dat al zo vaak in het verleden voor elkaar hadden gedaan. Ze strekt haar hand naar haar uit maar Adena pakt deze voor het eerst van haar leven niet. Had hij haar ook onder imperus, en bood ze geen weerstand?

Adara voelt nu net zoals haar zuster eerder die avond hoe de druk wordt opgevoerd. De drang om te gehoorzamen is bijna ondragelijk. Ze zou niet opgeven, al zou haar dat haar leven kosten.

* * *

Samuel voelt hoe zijn keel wordt dichtgeknepen en hij geen adem meer krijgt. Zijn bewondering voor haar begon te groeien. Als tegenzet doet hij hetzelfde bij haar. Nu konden ze allebei geen adem meer halen. Adara krijgt het knap benauwd maar Samuel geeft geen krimp. Er kroop iets kouds over haar ruggengraat naar beneden en ze begon te klappertanden. Ze begrijpt dat dit een voltering is die Samuel had ingezet. Het gebrek aan zuurstof begon haar parten te spelen. Er kwamen donkere stippen voor haar ogen. Het volgende moment kon ze weer adem halen, maar ze wist dat haar invloed op Samuel nog steeds aanwezig was. De druk die Samuel nu uitoefende was niet meer te weerstaan en ze kwam overeind uit haar stoel en ze gaf op.

* * *

Samuel voelt hoe ze vecht. Hij besluit er een einde aan te maken. Met nog een stukje meer inzet van zijn kant was haar wil gebroken. Ze stond op, en ze liet haar betovering op hem varen. Met een diepe ademhaling was Samuel weer de oude, maar Adara stond te hijgen en was alles behalve blij met de situatie. De woede straalde van haar af. Samuel kijkt haar rustig aan.

"Al eens iemand vermoord op die manier Adara?"

Tussen haar opeengeklemde kaken klinkt haar antwoord.

"Ja meerdere keren."

Adena kijkt haar zuster verschrikt aan. Dit had ze niet geweten.

Samuel was niet verrast.

"Waarom Adara?"

"Ze hadden het verdient."

"Wie heeft dat bepaald?"

"Heer Voldemort."

"Heeft hij je gemerkt Adara?"

Zonder een antwoord te geven schuift ze haar linker mouw omhoog.

Adena slaat een hand voor haar mond. Haar zuster was een dooddoener!

* * *

Adara kon het allemaal niets meer schelen. Haar leven was een aaneenschakeling geweest van gruwelijkheden, pijn en verdriet. Als ze nu en hier dood neer zou vallen omdat Samuel dat zo had besloten zou het haar een biet zijn. Ze kijkt woedend in de ogen van haar grootvader en bereid zich voor op zijn finale handeling.

* * *

Samuel ziet wat er in haar leeft en treurt om wat zijn broer deze jonge vrouw had aangedaan. Zou hij ook maar iets kunnen doen om haar vertrouwen te winnen en een prettigere uitkijk op de toekomst te geven? Het zou een zware dobber worden. Met een zucht geeft hij haar, haar toverstok terug en keert zijn rug naar haar toe om naar de deur van de bibliotheek te lopen en deze te openen. Zich volledig bewust van het risico dat hij neemt blijft hij alert op haar gedachtegang.

* * *

Adara kijkt verwonderd naar de toverstok in haar hand. Samuel draaide nu zijn rug naar haar toe en ze kijkt er met wantrouwen naar. Was hij gek geworden? Als ze hem nu aan zou vallen had hij geen schijn van kans. Ze kijkt nogmaals naar haar toverstok en ze begint te glimlachen. Nee, deze man was niet gek. Alles behalve. Hij was minstens zo machtig als zijn broer maar hij had een groot voordeel ten opzichte van Voldemort. Hij had zijn emoties onder controle en dat maakte hem nog veel gevaarlijker.

Als de meisjes door de deur willen stappen houdt hij ze nog even tegen.

"Misschien is het verstandig dat we dit geheel onder ons houden voorlopig?"

Vooral Adara kijkt hem verbaasd aan. Hij kijkt haar diep in de ogen.

"Of wil je graag dat iedereen weet dat je een dooddoener bent Adara? Het is tenslotte iets dat je op vrijwillige basis hebt gedaan."

Woede komt weer in haar op.

"Ik zag het als een kans om niet meer in de ellende, maar er boven te komen staan."

"Ik begrijp het. Het is een wonder dat je zuster, niet ook die kans heeft gegrepen. Maar bedenk dat het in het eindresultaat niets had uitgemaakt. Hij had ook jou, simpelweg geofferd voor zijn doeleinden."

Adara komt nu heel dicht bij Samuel. Haar neus raakt nog net niet die van hem.

"En dat zou jij niet doen natuurlijk."

Hij voelt haar warme adem over zijn gezicht en hij kijkt in de ogen die hij al zo vaak in de spiegel had gezien. O, wat leek ze veel op hem. Ze moest leren om haar drift in bedwang te houden anders had ze een groot probleem. Als het nodig was zou hij de maan voor haar uit de hemel halen. Als ze maar verlost werd van de mentale demonen waar ze nog dagelijks mee kampte. Dit was allemaal zijn schuld.

"Bepaalde dingen zijn té kostbaar om op te offeren." Hij sprak deze woorden zo zachtjes uit dat Adara spijt voelde om haar gedrag. Haar zuster pakte haar hand en trok haar weg richting de woonkamer.

Als ze de woonkamer binnen komen zit iedereen om de salontafel en praat geanimeerd en vrolijk over iets wat daar ligt. Dichterbij gekomen liggen daar twee ringen die er uitzien als stromende beekjes. Iedereen had ze al tussen de vingers gehad en als Adara een van de ringen in haar vingers houdt voelt ze de energie die het beheerste door haar lichaam vloeien. Dit kende ze. Het was een deel van haar en ook weer niet. De emoties van het afgelopen uur werden haar nu te veel en de tranen beginnen rijkelijk maar stilletjes te stromen. Ze kijkt naar de ring in haar hand en neemt niet eens de moeite om haar tranen af te vegen. Het duurt een paar minuten voordat iemand door heeft dat ze verdriet heeft. Grace voelde het meer dan dat ze het zag. Als ze naar haar dochter kijkt ziet ze hoeveel tranen er al vloeiden. Ze schuift snel naar haar toe en neemt haar in haar armen. Ze ziet zodra ze haar aanraakt alle beelden en emoties die gepaard gaan met het laatste uur en ook haar grote geheim. Grace drukt haar nog even wat steviger tegen zich aan en kijkt daarna in de ogen van Adara.

"Wil je dat ik het voor je weg haal?"

Niet begrijpend kijkt ze in de blauwe ogen van Grace.

"Het merkteken. Of wil je naar hem toe. Wil je, je aan je belofte houden?"

Adara voelt door haar kleding heen aan haar linker arm en kijkt ongelovig in Grace haar ogen.

"Dat zou je toch zeker niet toestaan?"

"Het zou mij niet gelukkig maken dat is zeker. Maar het gaat erom wat jij wil. Als we je hier tegen je wil vast zouden houden, zou dat uiteindelijk alleen maar problemen opleveren. Ik laat je liever naar Voldemort gaan dan dat ik moet leven met jou afkeer ten opzichte van mij, en iedereen waar ik van hou. En ik hou te veel van je om je wensen en verlangens geweld aan te doen. Ook als dat betekend dat ik je los zou moeten laten."

"En wat zou Samuel zeggen als ik naar Voldemort terug zou willen?"

Het ontging Grace niet hoe onrespectvol Adara de naam van Samuel uitsprak. Inmiddels was ook Samuel weer binnen gekomen en had haar vraag gehoord.

"Als je dat wil breng ik je er zelf heen en leg de situatie uit zodat je weer bij hem kan zijn."

Het was inmiddels heel erg stil geworden in de woonkamer.

Adara kijkt met betraande ogen op naar Samuel.

"Je zou verraden dat hij nog een broer heeft." Hij haalt zijn schouders op.

"Wie zou hem beter kunnen overtuigen, jou te accepteren als een van zijn dooddoeners."

Hannah ziet hoe vastbesloten Samuel is om zijn kleindochter te helpen. Zelfs om haar naar iemand te brengen die hij verafschuwde.

"Hij zou je nooit geloven." Wou hij haar echt helpen om weer naar Voldemort te gaan?

"Hij zal wel moeten. Er is een band tussen ons die hij niet kan ontkennen."

"Hij zou je vermoorden bij de eerste gelegenheid." En dat wist ze zeker, en Samuel wist dat ook.

"Ik weet zeker dat Jerry volledig capabel is mij op te volgen." Jerry stond geschrokken op. Was zijn vader echt van plan om Adara los te laten? Ten koste van hemzelf?

Adara haar ogen beginnen weer te tranen.

"Maar je kan je niet laten vermoorden. Je bent sterker dan hem Samuel." Hij betwijfelde dit maar gaat in haar bewering mee.

"Voor jou zal ik zwakker zijn Adara. Als je naar hem terug wilt hoef je het maar te zeggen."

Adara legt de ring die ze nog steeds in haar hand houdt op de salontafel en staat op. Ze loopt voorzichtig op de dubbel van haar volteraar af. Was het mogelijk dat Hij zich zou opofferen voor een klein meisje? Als ze vlak voor Samuel staat zoals eerder die avond en hem diep in zijn zwarte ogen kijkt ziet ze hoe serieus hij is. Nee, ze wou niet terug naar Voldemort. En ze zou zeker niet toestaan dat Samuel zijn slagtoffer zou worden.

"Nee Samuel, bepaalde dingen zijn té kostbaar om op te offeren." Roerloos staat hij voor haar en houdt haar blik gevangen met de zijne. Dit was de blik waar ze van jongs af aan op had gehoopt en gedroomd. Iemand die van haar hield. Onvoorwaardelijk. Hoe was dit mogelijk. Ze stapt nog een stap dichterbij en leunt met haar voorhoofd op zijn borst. Ze voelt hoe hij zijn armen om haar heen slaat. Dankbaar kruipt ze in zijn omarming en voelt hoe ze thuis is gekomen.

Dale vraagt zachtjes aan Grace.

"Zou hij dat echt hebben gedaan?"

Adena knikt met betraande ogen van ja.

Grace wijst naar Adena.

"Een van onze wandelende leugendetectors weet het zeker."

* * *

Hannah had het geheel zwijgend bijgewoond. Hij was volkomen oprecht geweest als het er om ging aan de wensen van Adara tegemoet te komen. Alles wat ze verwacht had maar dit niet. Ze kijkt naar Samuel die Adara in zijn armen houdt.

Ze glimlacht. Ze hield van hem. Ze durfde het eindelijk aan zichzelf toe te geven. Ze hield van hem.


	38. Crucio

**Hoofdstuk 38 Crucio **

Donderdag 31 maart.

Na een harmonieus ontbijt vertrekt Grace samen met Sammy naar haar werk.

Dale en Jerry doken de computerruimte in om nog het nodige te regelen voor de trouwerij.

Samuel nodigde zijn kleinkinderen uit voor een training om Cruciatus te weerstaan.

Terwijl vier van de vijf laatste mensen van de ontbijttafel opstaan om naar de trainingsruimtes te gaan blijft Hannah nog zitten. Samuel draait zich naar haar om.

"Heb je zin om mee te gaan Hannah?"

"Je hoeft me niet steeds te betrekken bij magische zaken Samuel. Ik kan er tenslotte niets aan toevoegen of van leren." Ze nam nog een slok van haar thee.

Samuel krijgt een gemeen lachje om zijn mond.

"Ik had eigenlijk in gedachte om je als testobject te gebruiken, je bent ten slotte maar een eenvoudig dreuzel. Ideaal voor de kinderen om op te oefenen."

Tommy, Adara en Adena kijken verbaasd naar hun grootvader. Hannah kijkt van haar thee op in de zwarte ogen van de man waar ze zo van hield en ziet een twinkeltje humor glinsteren. Ze staat onbewogen op.

"Ok, voorruit dan maar. Wat is Cruciatus eigelijk?"

Terwijl ze naar de trainingsruimtes lopen pakt Samuel haar hand.

"Beschrijf de ergste pijn die je ooit in je leven hebt ondervonden."

Hannah denkt even na.

"Ik heb een keer de fout gemaakt om in een elektrisch hek te grijpen. Gelukkig was het een beveiliging van stroomstoten en niet een constante stroom. Anders was ik er waarschijnlijk niet meer geweest."

"Wel, stel je nu voor dat je niet alleen dat hek met je handen had aangeraakt maar met het hele oppervlak van de huid die je op je lichaam hebt."

"Oei, dat is niet mis."

"Vermenigvuldig dit met tien. Of met twintig al naar gelang de kracht van de vloek."

"Dat lijkt me genoeg om van te sterven. En dat zijn jullie nu met mij van plan?"

Ze bleef plotseling staan Samuel dwingend om ook te stoppen.

"Ja, niet goed?"

Hannah begon nu te twijfelen aan Samuel. Was hij echt van plan om haar zoveel pijn te bezorgen?

"Als ik eerlijk ben kijk ik er niet naar uit."

Samuel haalt zijn schouders op.

"Ok, dan niet. Dan oefenen we wel op elkaar en jij mag kijken."

"Ben je gek geworden? Je gaat je kleinkinderen toch niet aan zoveel pijn blootstellen?"

"Het is noodzakelijk om te kijken of ze kunnen leren Cruciatus te weerstaan."

* * *

Tommy was lijkwit geworden. Tijdens het gesprek kwamen er flitsen van herinnering boven borrelen over de dreuzelvrouw die hij vermoord had. Adara en Adena keken elkaar angstig aan. Was hij echt van plan hun aan Cruciatus bloot te stellen?

Hannah ziet de gezichten van de kinderen en steekt uitdagend haar neus in de lucht.

"En als ik niet toesta dat je hun pijn doet?"

Samuel buigt nu wat dichter naar Hannah. Zijn blik wordt hard.

"Jij, mij, iets niet toestaan Hannah? Hoe had je dat in gedachten?"

Ze voelt hoe ze wit weg trekt en kijkt nog een keer in drie paar bange ogen.

"Ik sta het gewoon niet toe. Als je het toch doet merk je wel wat er gebeurt." Ze was vastbesloten. Als hij haar wensen niet kon respecteren had ze niets meer bij hem te zoeken. Ze zou gewoon naar huis gaan, ongeacht de consequenties. Haar hart kromp ineen bij de gedachte haar geliefde Samuel te moeten verlaten, maar ze was niet van plan de persoon die ze was weg te cijferen voor het dreigement van zijn macht.

Samuel ziet hoe vastbesloten ze is. De energie die ze uitstraalde was fascinerend. Ze was niet van plan zich door hem te laten intimideren. Ze probeerde hem zelfs te chanteren, en hij voelde waar ze op doelde, en het had effect.

"Ok, Hannah. Ik heb je onderschat. Jij wint. We doen het alleen als de kinderen het zelf willen."

"O nee. Komt niets van in. Je kan mij dan niet intimideren, maar je weet dondersgoed dat zij geen nee tegen je durven te zeggen."

Sammy, Adara en Adena hadden plotseling het gevoel een moeder gekregen te hebben. Hannah zette alles op alles om hun te beschermen tegen Samuel. En ze had nog gewonnen ook met een nogal vaag dreigement waar toch zeker geen grote waarde aan gehecht hoefde te worden? Waar kon Hannah mee dreigen dat Samuel toegaf?

"Goed. Ik ga naar de bibliotheek. Als iemand nog iets wil leren waar hij of zij waarschijnlijk zich het leven mee kan redden in de toekomst ben ik beschikbaar."

Samuel draaide zich om maar Adena hield hem tegen. Ze had gezien hoe hij haar Cruciatus had weerstaan zonder met zijn ogen te knipperen.

"Ik wil het graag proberen opa Sam, alstublieft?"

Adara kijkt haar geschrokken aan.

"Adena, niemand kan Cruciatus weerstaan. Dit is zinloos."

"Opa Sam kan het."

"Dat zegt hij ja, maar ik geloof er niks van."

"Ik weet het zeker. Hij knipperde niet eens met zijn ogen toen ik hem vervloekte."

"Jij hebt Cruciatus op hem afgevuurd? Wanneer?"

"In de bibliotheek toen hij jou in slaap had laten vallen."

Samuel kijkt geamuseerd naar het gekibbel tussen de meiden.

Adara kijkt verbaasd naar zijn gezicht alsof haar zuster elk moment aan een vreselijke straf zou kunnen worden bloot gesteld. Samuel buigt zich naar haar toe.

"Het is beter dan het 'Avada Kedavra' naar je hoofd geslingerd te krijgen."

Tommy kijkt verwonderd heen en weer. Hadden de meiden opa Sam met onvergefelijke vloeken bestookt en konden ze het na vertellen? Dit was niet de man die hij had leren vrezen. Hij nam een besluit.

"Ik wil het ook graag proberen opa Sam."

Tevreden over de twee vrijwilligers kijkt hij nog even verwachtingsvol naar Adara. Maar ze houdt stijf haar lippen op elkaar.

"Jammer Adara. Ik had je de meeste kans gegeven." Met een gemeen lachje om zijn mond neemt hij zijn twee vrijwilligers mee.

Hannah en Adara bleven alleen achter. Hannah voelt hoe Adara tegen haar tranen vecht maar durft haar niet te troosten, wetende hoe ze over dreuzels dacht. Als ze Adara in de ogen kijkt ziet ze hoe haar verdriet omslaat in woede. En die woede was gericht op Hannah.

Hoe durfde deze dreuzel zich met hun te bemoeien. Als ze niets gezegd had, had ze nu niet aan de zijlijn gestaan. Als ze niet zo trots was geweest had ze nu iets kunnen leren waar ze veel aan zou hebben gehad. Maar dankzij Hannah stond ze nu voor paal. Ze had verdomd veel zin om haar te laten voelen hoe het was om met Cruciatus gefolterd te worden.

* * *

Samuel voelt hoe Adara haar woede richt op Hannah. Als ze het in haar hoofd haalde om het 'Avada Kedavra' op haar af te vuren was hij haar kwijt. Dit zou hij niet toestaan. Maar hij was te laat.

* * *

Hannah ziet hoe Adara haar toverstok op haar richt en 'Crucio' roept. De pijn die door haar lichaam giert is ondragelijk. Samuel had niet overdreven. Ze zakt door haar knieën en valt op de grond. Even later was de pijn over. Als ze haar ogen open doet kijkt ze tegen de rug aan van Samuel die nu de volle laag absorbeerde van Adara.

* * *

Adara kijkt plotseling in donkere ogen van Samuel en voelt hoe ze woordeloos en zonder toverstok aan Cruciatus wordt blootgesteld. Ze is zo verbaasd dat ze haar toverstok laat vallen en net als Hannah eerder door haar knieën zakt.

Maar daarmee was er geen einde gekomen aan haar pijn. Samuel ging door. Hij was woedend dat hij bijna zijn geliefde was kwijtgeraakt. Adara moest eens en voor altijd leren wie er de baas was, of haar einde onder ogen zien. Hij zou geen genade laten gelden in dit geval. Adara was té gevaarlijk om haar gang te laten gaan.

Adara lag inmiddels in foetushouding voor hem op de grond. De pijn die ze voelde was ondragelijk. Ze had zoveel pijn dat ze begon te gillen. Door haar eigen gillen heen hoorde ze een stem. De stem vertelde haar om los te laten. Wat moest ze los laten? Ze begreep het niet. 'Laat los alles wat je bindt aan deze aarde.' De pijn wordt nog erger. Ze begrijpt het niet. 'Laat los je aardse bestaan, je bent méér dan dat.' Nu werd de pijn zo erg dat ze bijna haar bewustzijn verloor. 'Blijf bij de les Adara, je mag zó niet ontsnappen. Houdt de controle. Het is maar je lichaam. Laat het los.' Als ze langer wakker bleef werd ze gek. Met een pang zweefde ze boven haar lichaam. De pijn was weg en ze kon alles zien van bovenaf. Ze zag hoe hij nog steeds pijnverlammende stralen op haar af vuurde. Zag zo Cruciatus eruit als je niet meer leefde?

'Je bent niet dood Adara!' Ze hoorde duidelijk de stem van Samuel maar ze zag hem niet praten. Was hij haar aan het leren op de harde manier om Cruciatus te weerstaan? Had ze niet de vrouw waar hij mee samen was, aangevallen, en een vreselijke straf verdiend?

'Het maakt niet uit hoe lang het nu nog duurt. Ik voel dat je niet meer vóór me bent, maar boven me.' Met die gedachte kijkt hij haar boven zich, en haar recht aan. Ze had twee keuzes. Deze aarde verlaten, of terug gaan naar dat lichaam onder haar waar zoveel pijn was. Ze dacht aan haar zuster. Ze dacht aan Hannah. Ze dacht aan haar moeder en vader. Ze dacht aan Voldemort. Was het niet makkelijker na alle ellende gewoon weg te gaan?

Samuel was gestopt met Cruciatus. 'Kom terug Adara. Ik kan je nog zoveel leren. Het leven is nog lang niet over. Ik beloof je dat ik je niet zal straffen. Je bent té kostbaar Adara. Geef me een kans. Ik smeek je.'

De dringendheid van zijn smeekbede ontging Adara niet. Ze voelde een drang om terug te keren naar haar geteisterde lichaam. Ze zou nog veel pijn voelen. Ondanks dat Samuel geen Cruciatus meer op haar afvuurde. Langzaam zakte haar bewustzijn naar haar lichaam. De pijn was heftig maar niet onhandelbaar. Als ze haar ogen weer opent en Samuel ziet, ziet ze hoe hij bij haar neer knielt en omarmd. Hoe kon hij haar vergeven voor wat ze Hannah had aangedaan? Ze kijkt in zijn ogen en ziet nog steeds onvoorwaardelijke liefde. Als hij nu het 'Avada Kedavra' op haar af zou vuren zou ze gelukkig sterven. Maar hij deed het niet. Hij hield haar alleen maar vast.

"Ik ben trots op je Adara. Ik wist dat je het kon. Maar laat me alsjeblief nooit meer zo schrikken als je net gedaan hebt. Ik houd van Hannah en je zou me enorm veel verdriet doen als je haar zou vermoorden."

Hij liet haar wat los en keek haar fronsend aan.

"En als je het in je hoofd haalt om nog een keer zo iets te doen verzeker ik je dat je het niet na kunt vertellen. Ben ik duidelijk?"

Adara kijkt in het vastbesloten gezicht van Samuel en beseft dat ze door het oog van de naald was gegaan. Ze kijkt nu naar Hannah die inmiddels weer was opgestaan en voorovergebogen met haar handen op haar knieën probeerde weer op adem te komen. Als hun blikken zich kruisen ziet ze alleen verdriet en pijn. Was ze niet boos?

Hannah steekt een hand omhoog.

"Geloof me Adara. Als ik een keuze had gehad was ik nu dood geweest. Beter dan door te leven met wat ik gedaan heb in het verleden. Jij bent dan misschien geen heilig boontje met wat je tot nu toe gedaan hebt, maar ik ook niet. Het is een wonder dat Samuel me niet de deur heeft uitgezet zodra ik het hem bekend heb."

Adara kijkt naar Samuel. 'Hij hield van Hannah? Een dreuzel? Hoe was dat mogelijk?'

* * *

Langzaam drong het tot Hannah's gepijnigde hersens en lichaam door. Hij had gezegd dat hij van haar hield. Samuel hield van haar. En zij hield van hem! Vreugde van deze wetenschap overspoelde haar. Het volgende moment stond ze inwendig weer te vloeken. Hoe was het mogelijk dat iemand deze pijn kon weerstaan? Nog even ze zou haar lichaam hebben verlaten zoals ze dat wel vaker had gedaan bij een hevige voltering. Ze ging mooi niet meer mee naar de trainingsruimte. Ze bekeken het maar!

Samuel vangt de gedachten op van Hannah en is verbaasd dat zij het concept van verlaten van het lichaam kende. Waren dreuzels in staat om ook Cruciatus te weerstaan? Als dat zo was, moest ook Hannah dit zo snel mogelijk leren. Ze verbaasde hem iedere keer weer.

Samuel stond op en trok Adara ook omhoog. Hannah was al bezig weer terug te lopen naar de woonkamer maar Samuel onderschepte haar.

"Ik wil graag dat je mee gaat naar de trainingsruimte Hannah."

"Mooi niet. Ik ben méér dan zat van jullie."

"Wát, als ik je voorspel dat je het weerstaan van Cruciatus eerder onder de knie krijgt dan Tommy of Adena?"

Nu keek Adara verbaasd naar Samuel. Had ze hem goed gehoord? Geloofde hij dat een dreuzel Cruciatus kon weerstaan?

"Je kent het concept van verlaten van je lichaam als het te erg wordt en het terugkeren daarna?"

"Ja."

"Dat is het hele geheim van het weerstaan van Cruciatus. Je moet alleen nog leren om de pijn los te koppelen maar je lichaam niet te verlaten. Het belangrijkste is dat je weet hoe je eruit gaat en ook weer terug komt. Loskoppelen is de volgende stap."

Adara kijkt nu met nieuwe ogen naar Hannah. Moest je niet magisch te zijn om dit te kunnen? Of was Hannah toch op de een of andere manier magisch?

Hannah kijkt sceptisch naar zijn uitgestrekte hand. Moest ze nu echt nóg een keer Cruciatus ervaren?

Samuel ziet hoe zuur ze kijkt en glimlacht.

"Stel je voor dat een magiër Cruciatus op je afvuurt en je kan gewoon je vaardigheden inzetten om hem alsnog te verslaan. Is dat niet iets waard?"

Hannah haalt haar neus op.

"Hoeveel vloeken bestaan er? En hoe groot is de kans dat Cruciatus gebruikt wordt?"

"Als je deze aan kan zijn het in ieder geval twee minder waar mee ze je kunnen aanvallen. Daar komt bij dat er veel vloeken zijn die manipuleren met je verstand. En Cruciatus is een van de ergste. Wie weet ,met voldoende training zouden er meer kunnen zijn die je leert te omzeilen."

Er begon iets te dagen bij Hannah. In haar opleiding had ze het negeren van pijn geleerd. Ze kon korte tijd haar hand in een kaarsvlam houden zonder zich te branden. En met voldoende concentratie kon ze delen van haar lichaam gevoelloos maken als ze die moest hechten met naald en draad. Maar deze dingen kon ze alleen als ze zich kon voorbereiden. Maar niet als ze verrast werd zoals net door Adara. Dus het moest een combinatie van de twee zijn. Tijd winnen door je los te koppelen zoals Samuel zei om je vervolgens te kunnen voorbereiden de pijn te negeren. Nu moest ze alleen nog leren om zich razendsnel los te koppelen. Daar had ze wel wat pijn voor over. Vastbesloten pakt ze Samuel's hand. Ze glimlacht naar hem.

"Ok, ik wil het wel proberen."

Ondertussen waren Adena en Tommy aangekomen op de plek des onheil. Vragend kijkt Tommy naar Hannah.

"Wat wil je wel proberen?"

"Cruciatus te weerstaan, net als jullie."

"Maar dat kan een dreuzel toch zeker niet." Hij kijkt nu vragend naar Samuel.

"Ik weet niet wat een dreuzel wel en niet kan Tommy. Maar Hannah heeft al menig vooroordeel dat ik bezit over dreuzels doen verdwijnen."

Eenmaal in de trainingsruimte aangekomen staat iedereen op een stevige mat die de klappen van het vallen op kan vangen.

Samuel stond als enige tegenover Hannah, Tommy, Adara en Adena. Er zat ongeveer een afstand van 10 meter tussen hun. Hij kijkt ze uitdagend aan.

"Degene die mij het eerst weet te bereiken en aantikt zal er voor zorgen dat ik mijn aanval staak. Zijn jullie er klaar voor?" Voordat hij antwoord krijgt lanceert hij Cruciatus naar alle vier tegelijk. Ze waren zo verbaasd dat hij ze niet een voor een aanpakte maar een soort van shotgun Cruciatus uitvoerde dat ze alle vier door hun knieën zakken. Adara verlaat snel haar lichaam maar weet niet wat ze moet doen. Tommy vecht om dit ook te doen maar het lukt hem niet. Net zo min Adena. De pijn is aanzienlijk.

Als je bedenkt dat voor een dergelijke vloek de nodige negatieve en kwaadaardige gedachtes nodig zijn houdt Samuel toch probleemloos vol. Hannah kon zich niet voorstellen om iemand waar ze van hield zoveel pijn te bezorgen maar Samuel hield stand. Ze verlaat als eerste haar lichaam, bereid zich voor om zich gevoelloos te maken over haar hele lichaam en keert terug. Ze loopt rustig naar Samuel maar tikt hem niet aan. Ze slaat haar armen over elkaar en wacht.

Tommy ziet dit en vervloekt haar dat ze hem niet aantikt. Hoe kon ze dit doen, ze stond net als hun nog in zijn vuurlinie voelde ze dat niet? Als ze Hannah nog een keer aankijkt ziet ze hoe ze sereen afwacht. Wat dacht ze hiermee te bereiken? Met een pang was hij uit zijn lichaam. En nu?

Adena had het, het moeilijkst. Hannah doet haar ogen open en tikt Samuel aan en hij stopt.

Samuel kijkt haar bedenkelijk aan.

"Waarom heb je uiteindelijk toch de aanval afgebroken?"

"Ik denk dat ze eerst een stukje dreuzel training kunnen gebruiken." Met een brede grijns kijkt ze hem aan.

"Zelfhypnose. "

Tommy en Adara waren weer terug in hun lichaam en Adena lag nu in foetus houding op de grond.

Iedereen kijkt haar niet begrijpend aan. Ze gooit haar armen in de lucht en zucht.

"Vergelijk het met imperus maar dan op jezelf. Je maakt jezelf wijs dat je geen pijn voelt. En als je overtuigend genoeg bent voel je ook niets."

Drie 'nee' schuddende hoofden. Zelfs Samuel stond te fronsen.

"Geloof me het werkt." Maar ze kan hen niet overtuigen.

"Ok, ik zal jullie laten zien wat ik bedoel. Heeft iemand van jullie een scherpe naald of pen voor me?"

Samuel was wel benieuwd wat ze van plan was en toverde een lange naald op zijn hand.

Hannah pakte deze van hem en stroopte haar mouw op. Ze concentreerde zich en drukte vervolgens de naald door de huid van haar onderarm. Ze gaf geen krimp.

"Als ik deze naald nu weer weg haal zal er zelfs geen bloed vloeien." En met die woorden trok ze de naald rustig uit haar huid en er verscheen niet een druppeltje bloed.

"Dit kunnen jullie ook."

Samuel pakte haar arm en bekeek deze nauwkeurig. In haar huid waren twee hele kleine gaatjes te zien maar dat was ook alles. Hij wreef er met zijn duim over en ze waren weg. Hij wou niet dat ze een infectie zou krijgen. Adena zat nu op haar knieën maar was duidelijk aangeslagen. Het was haar niet gelukt om haar lichaam te verlaten en zo aan de pijn te ontsnappen. En ze was zeer zeker niet van plan hier mee door te gaan. Ze schud haar hoofd en staat op.

"Ik hou het voor gezien. Dit leer ik nooit." En met die woorden liep ze weg. Haar zuster kijkt naar haar vertrekkende gestalte en had de nijging om haar achterna te gaan.

Samuel ziet Adara in tweestrijd.

"Ik denk dat we genoeg getraind hebben vandaag. Jullie kunnen gaan. Ik wil graag nog even iets met Hannah bespreken." Hiermee gaf hij Adara en Tommy een vrijbrief om te vertrekken. Als ze weg zijn kijkt hij in de ogen van zijn lieve Hannah.

"Je had het sneller onder de knie dan ik voor mogelijk had gehouden."

"Ja, op de ene of andere manier snapte ik wat ik moest doen."

"Hannah?"

Ze kijkt hem vragend aan.

"Ja?"

"Eigenlijk kan dit niet."

"Wat bedoel je?"

"Ik wil best geloven dat dreuzels meer kunnen dan wij voor mogelijk houden. Maar wat jij presteert gaat te ver. Er klopt iets niet."

"Waar doel je op Sam?" Ze kreeg een raar gevoel in haar maag. Waarom werd ze nu nerveus? Die blik die hij haar gaf deed haar nervositeit stijgen.

"Ik denk dat je me iets verzwijgt." Ze raakte geïrriteerd en Samuel zag het. Ze kreeg een kleur en haar pupillen werden groter door de emotie. Dit was de eerste keer dat hij haar emoties te zien kreeg. Normaal waren haar ogen ondoorgrondelijk. Ze draaide haar rug naar hem toe.

"Ik verzwijg een heleboel Sam, dat weet je."

"Ik heb het niet over je verleden en je daden. Ik heb het over jou. Kan je ook maar iets bedenken waarom je zoveel bijzondere vaardigheden hebt. En dan doel ik op je opleiding."

Ze trok haar schouders omhoog.

"Geen flauw idee." Dit was een leugen en Samuel wist het.

"Ook geen vermoeden Hannah?" Resoluut slaat ze haar armen over elkaar.

"Nee."

"Hannah, kijk me aan."

Schoorvoetend draaide ze zich om en keek hem aan.

"Ik geef je onderdak, bescherm je, en vertrouw je onvoorwaardelijk. Waarom sta je nu tegen me te liegen?" Hij ziet hoe ze geraakt wordt door zijn woorden maar ze blijft zwijgen.

"Denk je dat ik je alsnog op straat zou zetten als ik weet wat jij blijkbaar weet?" Dit kwam heel dicht bij de waarheid en er verschenen tranen in haar ogen. Haar emoties waren zo sterk dat hij flarden van haar gedachtes en herinneringen opving. Hij besluit haar te testen.

Plotseling hoorde ze Samuel's stem in haar hoofd.

'Heb je nog steeds zo weinig vertrouwen in me?' Ze kijkt hem aan en ziet hoe hij zijn lippen absoluut niet beweegt. Kon hij ook al in haar hoofd komen. Was er iets wat deze man niet kon?

'Er zijn genoeg dingen die ik niet kan. Een ervan is telepathisch contact leggen met iemand die niet telepathisch is.' Verschrikt doet ze een stap achteruit.

"Ik ben niet telepathisch!"

"Hoe kan het dan dat je mijn gedachten hoort?" Verwijtend steekt ze boos een vinger naar hem uit.

"Dat doe jij, jij breekt in, in mijn hoofd. Ik ben niet telepathisch en ben niet bijzonder. Ik ben gewoon een mens, en meer niet!" Haar emoties liepen nu zo hoog op dat ze haar gedachtes en herinneringen niet langer kan verbergen voor Samuel. De stroom van informatie die ze nu onvrijwillig naar hem toe stuurt is enorm. Herinneringen uit haar dossier, haar jeugd, vreemde gebeurtenissen, tests die ze met haar hadden gedaan. En ze had kans gezien voor haar instructeurs bepaalde vaardigheden de verbergen. Maar waarom had ze dat gedaan? Hij ziet nog een meisje met dezelfde ogen als Hannah maar jonger. Dit meisje liet wel zien wat ze kon en van de ene op de andere dag was ze verdwenen en Hannah was daar enorm van geschrokken. Hij ziet hoe ze in het dossier kijkt van dit meisje jaren later, en een grote rode stempel afdruk met 'AFGEKEURD' erop. Nu ziet hij nog een aantal meisjes veel jonger dan Hannah met dezelfde ogen die later allemaal spoorloos verdwijnen. Dat was dus de reden dat ze het geheim hield. Ze wou niet worden afgekeurd.

"Denk je echt dat ik je zou afkeuren Hannah. Omdat je bijzonder bent. Misschien wel magisch?"

"Ik ben niet magisch. Ik ben een freak. Een mislukt experiment. Als je weet wat ik ben zet je me in het meest gunstige geval gewoon je huis uit." Haar tranen liet ze nu gewoon lopen. Ze had het kunnen weten dat hij er enig moment achter zou gekomen. Beter dat het nu al was. Ze kon niet langer met deze leugen leven, en de man waar ze zoveel van hield voor de gek houden. Maar hij zou haar zeker afkeuren, daar was ze van overtuigd.

Haar emoties waren nu zo rauw en aan de oppervlakte dat Samuel alles opving wat er in haar hoofd om spookte.

"Krijg ik niet eens een kans om me zelf een mening te vormen. Heb je zo'n lage dunk van me Hannah?" Ze kijkt hem nu vermoeid en teleurgesteld aan.

"Nee, ik heb juist een hele hoge dunk van je. Daarom weet ik zeker dat als je de waarheid weet niets meer met me te maken wilt hebben." Samuel pakt haar hand en trekt haar naar zich toe. Als hij zich voorover buigt om haar te kussen legt ze een vinger op zijn lippen.

"Zelfs dit zal je nooit meer met me willen doen Samuel. En daarom houd ik je nu al tegen. Je zou me verwijten dat ik nog misbruik maak van je onwetendheid." O ze wou zo graag dat hij haar kuste. Ze verlangde zo erg naar hem dat het pijn deed. Maar hij wou zijn mening zelf vormen en die kans zoals hij dat noemde zou ze hem geven. Ze pakte de scherpe naald die ze nog in haar zak had en prikte deze nu recht door haar hand. Haar bloed begon te druppelen maar het was niet rood. Het was groen.

Samuel kijkt verbaasd naar haar hand. Hij pakt deze om beter te bekijken maar ze trekt hem terug. Als ze de naald weer uit haar hand trekt ziet hij hoe de wond zich sluit en het bloeden stopt. Op de mat waar ze stonden vielen de druppeltjes bijna niet op omdat deze ook groen was.

Samuel kijkt haar aan en wacht op een uitleg. Maar ze zegt niets. Ze buigt voorover en steekt haar middelvinger in haar oog. Even later heeft ze een contactlens op haar vinger liggen. Als ze hem weer aankijkt ziet hij een normaal oog en een veel groener oog met niet een ronde pupil maar een ovale pupil als dat van een kat. Als ze nu ook de andere contactles uit doet ziet hij een compleet andere vrouw voor zich. Alsof hij haar voor het eerst ziet. Haar ogen waren nog mooier dan voorheen en hij had het gevoel dat ze nu tot in het diepst van zijn ziel kon kijken. En nog steeds niets wat hem een gevoel van afkeer gaf. Wat kon er nu nog zo vreselijk zijn. Dat ze groen bloed had was vreemd. Hoe was dat mogelijk?

"Het groene bloed is mijn niet menselijke deel, net zoals mijn ogen. Ik ben voor de helft een soort van reptiel."

"Reptiel? Reptielen hebben geen groen bloed."

"Dat klopt. Reptielen op deze planeet niet." Ze liet deze opmerking rustig bezinken, en wachtte op een reactie.

"Je doelt op buitenaards leven?" Samuel hoorde zich dit zelf vragen maar kon het nog niet bevatten. Hij had zich op alles voorbereid. Dat ze misschien toch magisch was of een mengsel tussen een magisch wezen en een mens maar een buitenaards wezen was niet in hem opgekomen.

"Ja. Op de ene of andere manier is het gelukt om menselijk DNA en buitenaards DNA te combineren met het doel super agenten te creëren. Ze hadden daarvoor draagmoeders nodig. En ze hebben bij onwetende vrouwen met vruchtbaarheidsproblemen embryo's ingebracht met als doel ze later weer te stelen om op te leiden." Samuel kijkt in haar prachtige groene ogen en ziet de ovale pupillen.

"Zijn er geen vragen gekomen over je ogen?"

"Dat is afgedaan als een oogafwijking die niemand kon verklaren."

"En je groene bloed? Kinderen vallen en stoten zich. Je moet toch we enig moment een beschadiging gehad hebben?"

"Vast wel maar ik kan me niets herinneren van mijn leven bij mijn ouders."

"Hoe weet je dan dat van die zogenaamde oogafwijking?"

"Stond in het dossier."

"O, ja natuurlijk." Hij kijkt haar nu weer intens aan.

"Er is nog niets waarvoor ik je mijn huis uit zou zetten Hannah. Mijn gevoelens zijn niet veranderd."

"Wel als ik je dit laat zien."

Ze keerde zich van hem af en hield haar hand op een armlengte afstand van haar gezicht. Ze opende haar mond en met een klein petsje stak er een klein groen pijltje in haar hand. Blijkbaar had ze iets uit haar mond geschoten in haar hand. Als ze haar hand nu aan Samuel laat zien kijkt hij haar verbaasd aan.

"Kwam dat uit je mond?"

"Ja. Achter uit me keel. Daar zitten er nog veel meer. En als ik er een afschiet groeit hij weer na."

Samuel steekt zijn vinger uit naar het kleine pijltje. Maar Hannah trekt haar hand terug.

"Deze pijltjes zijn enorm giftig. Je kan er beter niet aan komen."

"Maar hij zit in je hand. Vergiftig je nu jezelf niet?"

"Ze zijn voor alle dieren en mensen giftig behalve voor ons eigen soort."

Ze trok het kleine pijltje uit haar hand en at het op. Nu was Samuel helemaal verbaasd.

"Waarom eet je het op?" Ze kijkt hem verschrikt aan. Zonder er bij na te denken deed ze wat ze altijd deed nadat ze een van haar pijltjes afgeschoten had. Ze ruimde het bewijsmateriaal op.

"Sorry, gewoonte. We mogen geen bewijs achter laten van dit soort zaken." Nu moest hij wel denken dat ze een freak was. Hij kijkt haar bedenkelijk aan.

"Heb je op die manier ook wel eens gemoord?" Dit was een begrijpelijke maar pijnlijke vraag voor Hannah. Maar ze was hem een eerlijk antwoord verschuldigd. Met een schorre stem antwoord ze.

"Ja Sam."

"En daarom mocht ik je net niet kussen. Omdat je denkt dat ik dat nu niet meer wil of durf?"

"Wees eerlijk Sam. Je neemt een enorm risico als je me kust."

"Ik denk niet dat het uitmaakt of ik je kus of niet. Als je me wilt vermoorden heb je daar meer dan genoeg middelen en kansen voor dan alleen een kus." En met die woorden trok hij haar dicht naar zich toe en buigt naar haar lippen om haar te bewijzen dat ze geen freak was.

* * *

Hannah ziet hoe zijn lippen dichterbij komen en haar verlangen om zijn lippen op de hare te voelen is overweldigend. Hij wou haar nog steeds, ondanks alles. De warmte van zijn mond, zijn armen om haar lichaam. En de kus die hij gaf was zonder reserveringen en vol overgave. Ze had kunnen weten dat een man als Samuel zich niet zo makkelijk liet intimideren door iets nieuws of iets vreemds. Ze slaat haar armen om zijn nek en kust hem vol overgave terug. Als ze na een paar minuten zich van elkaar los weten te rukken kijkt hij haar diep in haar bijzondere ogen.

"Komen er geen vragen als een van jullie overlijdt of vermoord wordt over dat groene bloed?"

"Als ik dood ben wordt mijn bloed weer rood. Heeft iets te maken met een stof die het zuurstof vasthoudt. Als de zuurstof op is dan verdwijnt de stof in me bloed ook en wordt het rood."

Samuel kijkt naar beneden en daar lagen duidelijk donkere druppels bloed op de mat.

"Dat wordt een hele uitdaging om jou DNA magisch te repliceren."

Hij kijkt haar weer aan en ziet hoe mooi haar ogen zijn zonder de contactlenzen.

"Je hebt prachtige ogen Hannah. Ze zijn nu nog veel mooier dan mét die contactlenzen."

"Ja dat vind ik ook. Maar ze zullen er jammer genoeg toch weer in moeten." Ze zucht.

"Ze zijn enorm irritant. Het is ze nooit gelukt om ze goed passend te maken. We klagen er allemaal over."

Samuel neemt haar kin tussen zijn vingers en veegt voorzichtig met zijn duim over een van haar ogen. Vlak voordat ze haar ooglid dicht doet ziet hij nog snel een vlies vanuit haar ooghoek naar de buitenkant van haar oog schuiven. Als ze haar ogen weer opent ziet hij ook weer snel dat vlies verdwijnen. Ze was inderdaad heel bijzonder. En hij hield van haar. Half buitenaards of niet. Het kon hem niet schelen. Hij was benieuwd wat voor verassingen ze nog meer voor hem in petto had.

"Voor mij hoef je die contactlenzen niet meer in te doen. Ik zie je veel liever zó."

"Ik zie jou ook veel liever zo."

"Wat bedoel je?"

"Ik zie je nu echt. Zonder het filter dat in de contactlenzen zit. Ze hadden er een hekel aan als we ze niet in hadden. Kregen ze zichtbaar kippenvel." Ze moest even lachen bij die herinnering.

"Ik had ze eens een keer uit gedaan omdat ze weer zo enorm irriteerden en toen kwam een van onze instructeurs plotseling binnen. Toen ik hem aankeek sloeg hij zijn hand voor zijn ogen en riep 'kijk me niet aan, kijk me niet aan' " Terwijl ze dit verteld doet ze hem na. Met een hand over haar ogen en de andere in de lucht.

"Hij stootte zich aan diverse meubels en liep tegen de deurpost op voordat hij de kamer uit was."

Samuel kijkt haar bedenkelijk aan.

"Hij was bang."

Ze denkt even na.

"Ja, nu je het zegt."

"Hij was bang omdat hij wist dat het gevaarlijk was."

"Waarom zou het gevaarlijk zijn?"

"Dat weet ik niet. Ik denk dat alleen jij daar een antwoord kan geven."

"Tja, als ik een antwoord had wel. Wat zullen de anderen zeggen als ze me zo zien?"

"Er zullen vragen komen. Maar wat we antwoorden beslis jij. Als je het mysterieus wilt houden mag dat. Dan verbied ik ze gewoon om er naar te vragen." Ze kijkt glimlachend en opgelucht naar hem op.

"Ik ben heel erg gelukkig dat jij me zo accepteert. Maar ik ben er nog niet aan toe me bloot te stellen aan meer mensen."

"Goed dan vertellen we gewoon niets."


	39. Extra gasten

**Hoofdstuk 39 Extra gasten. **

Dale en Jerry hadden alles geregeld voor de trouwerij. Jerry had een foto van een zwarte trouwjurk gevonden en wou zijn vader vragen om deze voor Grace te creëren. Ze hadden gehoord hoe de kinderen weer terug waren en mopperden over hun grootvader. Hij kende dat gevoel heel goed. Hij liet ze maar even begaan. Als hij en Dale opstaan komen Hannah en Samuel ook net weer binnen. James kwam binnen met koffie en iedereen nam plaats in de leefhoek. Als hij toevallig naar Hannah kijkt kruist zijn blik die van haar. Het was of zijn hart even stil stond. Die blik prikte tot helemaal achter in zijn hoofd en hij werd een beetje misselijk. Als ze naar het kopje in haar handen kijkt is het alsof er een zwaar gewicht van zijn borst wordt gehaald. Waren haar ogen groen?

"Hannah, heb je een andere kleur ogen gekregen?"

Nu keek iedereen naar Hannah. Zonder iets te zeggen knikt ze van ja. Jerry slikt een keer.

"Heftig."

De anderen probeerden haar blik nu ook te vangen maar ze keek niemand aan. Maar het was duidelijk te zien dat haar ogen nu groen waren. Adara zat naast haar en tikte haar even op de schouder.

"Hoe heb je dat gedaan, het ziet er prachtig uit." Hannah kijkt haar voorzichtig aan en ook Adara voelt het effect maar ze begreep meer.

"Je had steeds contactlenzen in zeker. Dit zijn je echte ogen!" Ze kijkt nog een keer goed het effect negerend dat deze ogen op haar hebben.

"En je pupillen zijn ovaal. Ik wist wel dat je geen gewone dreuzel was."

Samuel steekt bezwerend zijn handen omhoog.

"Genoeg allemaal. Hannah wil er verder niet over praten en we respecteren dat."

Adara liet zich niet zo makkelijk de mond snoeren.

"Ik ben van mening dat ze ons een verklaring verschuldigd is."

Samuel kijkt haar nu dreigend aan en ze bindt wat in.

"Zolang ik maar weet wat er aan de hand is Adara. Je hoeft je geen zorgen te maken."

"Ik maak me ook geen zorgen. Ben gewoon nieuwsgierig." De blik die Samuel haar nu gaf deed haar rillen. Ze waande zich weer even bij Voldemort. Dale probeerde de situatie wat te ontzenuwen.

"Jerry heeft een foto gevonden van een trouwjurk voor Grace. Zou jij die kunnen creëren?" Dale hield een foto voor Samuel's neus. Met nog een laatste boze blik op Adara keert hij zich tot Dale en neemt de foto over.

"Dat is een mooi model Jerry. Ik wil graag een jurk voor haar maken maar ik zou hem dan nog hier en daar willen aanpassen naar mijn eigen smaak. Het is tenslotte niet verstandig om de daadwerkelijke jurk van je aanstaande te kennen. Het moet een verrassing blijven."

"Goed pap, ik vertrouw je. Je hebt tenslotte een uitstekende smaak als het om kleding gaat."

"Alleen als het om kleding gaat?"

"Nee natuurlijk niet. Zo bedoelde ik het niet."

"Maar ik heb blijkbaar niet zo'n goede smaak als het om iets anders gaat als ik je zo hoor."

Jerry zat met zijn mond open naar zijn vader te kijken. Zocht hij ruzie met hem? Als hij in zijn ogen kijkt ziet hij vonkjes humor glinsteren. Hij moest nog heel erg wennen aan deze kant van de persoonlijkheid van zijn vader. Hij begint de glimlachen en hij krijgt een grijns terug.

"Maak je ook een jurk voor Hannah?" Samuel kijkt even naar Hannah.

"Als Hannah dat wil?" Haar groene blik ontmoette die van hem. En hij had zijn antwoord. Hannah kijkt nu even naar de kinderen.

"Hebben zij wel passende kleding?" Samuel kijkt de groep rondt en begint te lachen.

"Ben ik hier de enige die kan toveren?" Tommy schud van nee.

"Nee opa Sam. Ik regel de kleding voor ons wel." Adara haalt haar neus op.

"Jij hoeft voor mij niets te regelen. Dat doe ik zelf wel. En Adena kan ook prima voor zichzelf zorgen. Geloof me." Ze wisselde even een slinks lachje met haar zuster.

Als ze de koffie op hebben neemt Samuel Hannah mee naar de bibliotheek. Hij sluit de deuren af zodat niemand zomaal binnen kan vallen. Met een ingewikkelde beweging laat hij de deur naar zijn laboratorium open gaan. Hij wenkt Hannah om met hem mee te lopen. Als ze door de deur zijn zwenkt deze achter hun dicht. Er was geen geluid hoorbaar behalve het gepruttel en gedrup van een paar glazen opstellingen. Hannah had het gevoel dat als ze hier zou schreeuwen niemand haar zou horen. Als ze verder loopt komt ze in wat grotere ruimte met wat antiek meubilair en wat kasten. Ook hier was het stil. Geen ramen. Als Samuel begint te praten maakt ze een sprongetje van schrik.

"Het word denk ik een hele klus om een werkende vermomming voor je te maken, gezien je niet helemaal menselijk bent. Ik zal wat van je bloed moeten testen om het veilig te houden. Straks vergiftig ik je per ongeluk."

"Er is nog geen gif gevonden dat effect op me had." Samuel kijkt haar verbaasd aan.

"Je wonden helen razend snel. Gif heeft geen effect. Nog even en je beweert onsterfelijk te zijn."

"Nee sterven kan ik. Ook ik overleef geen bomaanslag of een gebroken nek. En als iemand een vitaal orgaan raakt met een kogel ben ik er ook geweest." Samuel wijst naar een krukje bij een hoge tafel.

"Toch neem ik liever het zekere voor het onzekere. Stroop je mouw even op."

Terwijl hij haar vakkundig een kleine hoeveelheid groen bloed aftapt, kijkt ze stiekem naar zijn gelaat en glimlacht. Waar had ze hem aan te danken. O ja, hij stond bij haar in de schuld. Maar was die schuld niet al meer dan afbetaald?

Samuel trekt voorzichtig de naald weer uit haar arm en het gaatje is direct weer dicht. Hij kijkt haar aan.

"Waarom gingen de gaatjes in je huid toen je die demonstratie gaf niet direct dicht?"

"Dat zou de demonstratie een beetje vreemd gemaakt hebben."

"Kan je zelf bepalen hoe snel je geneest?"

"Alleen dat ik sneller genees dan normaal. Als ik er geen moeite voor doe geneest het op normale snelheid." Samuel kijkt naar het bloed in het glazen buisje en ziet hoe het al begint te verkleuren.

"Jammer dat je bloed zo snel zijn zuurstof verliest." Hannah kijkt er naar en steekt haar vinger in de vloeistof. Binnen een seconde is het weer groen. Samuel was nu in de war.

"Hoe doe je dat?"

"Ik adem onder andere via mijn huid. Als ik in contact kom met mijn bloed kan het weer zuurstof opnemen." Samuel beseft opeens hoe ontzettend verschillend Hannah eigenlijk was van een gewone dreuzel. Dit zou wel eens een probleem kunnen opleveren. Hij twijfelde aan de wijsheid om een toverdrank voor haar te maken. Hij tilt haar hand op om haar vinger uit het bloed te halen. Hij zou eerst experimenteren met het rode bloed. Maar een veilige toverdrank op korte termijn zette hij uit zijn hoofd. Ze zouden zich vermommen op minder ingrijpende wijze.

Nu moest hij alleen nog bezig met twee geweldig mooie jurken voor twee geweldige vrouwen.

* * *

De klok sloeg twaalf.

Grace en Sammy waren samen met nog wat andere collega's onderweg naar het bedrijfsrestaurant. Als ze voor de lift staan te wachten komt Bernhard bij haar staan.

"Grace. Zou je na het eten even bij me langs kunnen komen?"

"Maar natuurlijk Bernhard. Rondt de klok van één?"

"Ja prima."

Bernhard draaide zich om en liep naar buiten. In de draaideur ziet hij net hoe John Meisters naar binnen loopt. Eigenlijk wou hij weer achter John aan naar binnen maar besluit toch maar het advies van Jerry op te volgen en verlaat het pand.

John loop het pand binnen en ziet direct dat Grace voor de lift staat te wachten. Resoluut stapt hij op haar af. Als hij echter naast haar staat krijgt hij een raar gevoel in zijn maag.

"Hallo Grace, Tom." Grace draait zich naar hem toe.

"Hallo meneer Meisters. Alles goed?" Ze zag hoe hij wit aan het worden was en er zweetpareltjes op zijn voorhoofd verschenen. Inwendig moest ze nu toch wel lachen. Ze vond het een gemene streek die Jerry hem geleverd had maar eigenlijk had hij het dubbel en dwars verdiend.

"Ja hoor Grace, en met jou?" Hij voelde hoe er maagzuur zijn slokdarm opkroop.

"Uitstekend meneer Meisters. Gaat u ook een hapje eten?" Dit was een gemene vraag en ze wist het.

"Ik geloof dat ik eerst nog even naar mijn kantoor moet." De liftdeuren schoven open en er kwamen mensen uit. John had inmiddels begrepen wat Jerry had gedaan en was woedend. Als de mensen die nu stonden te wachten de lift in stappen blijf hij staan.

"Wilt u niet mee meneer Meisters?" Als hij nog lang bij haar in de buurt bleef zou hij de hele gang onder kotsen.

"Nee ik moet eerst nog even iets anders doen realiseer ik me net." Hij draaide zich om op zoek naar de dichtstbijzijnde toilet. Als de liftdeuren dicht zijn kijkt Sammy vragen naar Grace.

"Wat was er met hem aan de hand?"

"Vraag dat maar aan Jerry."

Na het eten gaat Grace zoals beloofd naar het kantoor van Bernhard. Hij zat al ongeduldig te wachten.

"Doe de deur even achter je dicht Grace." Ze doet zoals hij gezegd heeft en besluit deze ook even magisch af te sluiten.

Als ze zit kijkt hij haar aan.

"Ik zie dat Jerry je verwondingen niet terug heeft doen verschijnen." Grace haar ogen worden groot. Dat waren ze helemaal vergeten. Maar Bernhard was de eerste die er wat van zei. Blijkbaar maakte niemand zich druk over je als je er weer normaal uitziet. Zelfs John had niets laten blijken.

"Eerlijk gezegd zijn we dat vergeten. Maar je bent de eerste die het opvalt."

"Ja zo zitten de meeste mensen inelkaar." Hij haalde zijn hand door zijn donkerblonde haar en ging over tot het onderwerp waarvoor hij haar had laten komen.

"Ik heb hier de gewenste gegevens voor jullie over John. Hij heeft een verbazingwekkende hoeveelheid contacten. Wat mij opviel was een apart groepje mensen dat hij onder de afkorting 'd.e.' heeft gezet." Grace kijkt naar de lijst en glimlacht om het 'd.d.'. John had het voor Samuel niet makkelijker kunnen maken. Deze lijst was heel erg gevaarlijk om in bezit te hebben. Als John er achter zou komen dat Bernhard deze heeft was hij zeker dood.

"Heb je nog een digitale versie van deze lijst?"

"Ja, hier op mijn PC. Hoezo?"

"Dan zou ik hem maar zo snel mogelijk wissen. Wacht laat mij dat maar doen dan is de kans kleiner dat die informatie alsnog wordt opgelepeld." Ze gaat achter zijn PC zitten en zorgt er voor dat het bestand definitief verdwijnt en niet in zijn virtuele prullenbak terecht komt. Ook zijn lijst met snelkoppelingen van veel gebruikte documenten maakt ze leeg. Nu moest ze alleen nog weten of dit bestand er vannacht al op had gestaan. Bernhard schud van nee. Daarmee hoefde ze zich geen zorgen te maken over een back-up die elke nacht gemaakt werd. Het enige risico was nu nog de printer. Ze vraagt hem welke printer hij gebruikt heeft om de lijst te printen en hij verteld dat hij de printer op deze verdieping had gebruikt. Hier zou Sammy iets aan moeten doen.

Grace steekt de lijst bij zich.

"Bedankt Bernhard. Je bent een enorme hulp geweest. Het zou voor je veiligheid beter zijn als je niet meer bij Hiyrotech zou werken." Bernhard trekt wit weg. Zou ze hem nu ontslaan?"

Grace ziet dit en voelt zich schuldig over haar tactloze opmerking. Ze had hele andere plannen met Bernhard. Iemand van zijn kaliber kon ze beter inzetten dan onder zo'n tiran als John.

"Maak je niet ongerust Bernhard. Morgen krijg je een brief met een aanbod dat je waarschijnlijk niet zult weigeren." Met een mysterieus glimlachje ontsluit ze de deur en opent die. Met nog een laatste blik naar Bernhard die er wat bedremmeld bij staat loopt ze weg. Ze had gisteren met haar vader geregeld dat Bernhard een directeursfunctie aangeboden zou krijgen bij een van zijn bedrijven met een zeer riant salaris.

Grace draait zich naar Sammy om.

"Kom op Tom, het is al vijf uur. Tijd om te gaan." Ze had haar jas al aan. Sammy pakt snel zijn jas van de kapstok sluit de kasten en ze vertrekken.

Als ze beneden in de hal staan voelt Grace hoe een woedende John richting het kantoor van Bernhard beent. Hij was er achter gekomen wat Bernhard had gedaan en was op bloed uit. Ze moest snel handelen. In een flits legt ze contact met Samuel en die geeft toestemming.

Het volgende moment stond Bernhard in de bibliotheek van Samuel.

Bernhard stond plotseling in een grote bibliotheek met over alle wanden bruine en zwarte in leer gebonden boeken. Het was een stuk donkerder dan het kantoor waar hij een seconde geleden nog was en zijn ogen moeten even wennen. Was dit een droom? Hij stond met zijn neus richting een groot raam. Net had de zon nog geschenen maar nu was het zwaar bewolkt. Het leek erop dat er een flinke bui zou gaan vallen. Als hij verder de ruimte afscant ziet hij twee grote zwarte leren stoelen, een bureau en achter dat bureau zat een man. Zijn ogen worden groot. Het was de duivel! Hij was gekidnapt door de duivel! Hij stond te trillen op zijn benen.

Samuel ziet zijn angst en besluit Grace hier zo snel mogelijk heen te krijgen. Hij legt telepathisch contact en even later staat Grace ook in de bibliotheek samen met Sammy. Grace loopt snel naar Bernhard toe en probeert hem gerust te stellen.

"Het spijt me Bernhard dat ik je zonder enig waarschuwing hierheen heb verplaatst maar John heeft ontdekt dat je in zijn gegevens hebt geneusd en was onderweg om een moord te plegen."

Hij kijkt haar niet begrijpend aan.

"Jij hebt me verplaatst? Maar ik dacht dat hij me hierheen had gehaald." Hij wijst met trillende vinger op Samuel.

"Samuel is je gastheer. Dit is zijn huis."

Samuel had snel wat oppervlakkige informatie uit Bernhard's brein gehaald en zag daar een jonge vrouw met twee kinderen. Als hij begint te spreken schrikt Bernhard aanzienlijk.

"Bernhard, ik ben Samuel Smith. Welkom in mijn huis. Maar voordat we verder gaan staan keuvelen moet ik weten of John weet waar je woont." Bernhard wordt week in de knieën. Deze man had zich voorgesteld, nu was het zeker mis. De woorden dringen maar langzaam tot hem door en Samuel moet nogmaals zijn aandacht vragen.

"Bernhard? Weet hij waar je woont, is hij daar ooit geweest?" Bernhard knippert met zijn ogen en komt wat tot zijn positieven.

"Ja, hij is een paar keer bij mij thuis geweest."

"Waar zijn nu je vrouw en kinderen?"

"Thuis, waarom vraagt u dat?" Samuel antwoord niet maar kijkt naar Grace. Grace sluit haar ogen en zoekt naar het huis van Bernhard. Ze vind daar een vrouw genaamd Marie en twee kinderen genaamd Eddie en Clairissa. Ze zegt de namen hardop en Bernhard beaamd dat dit de namen zijn van zijn vrouw en kinderen. Het volgende moment waren zij ook in de bibliotheek.

De kinderen kijken verbaasd om zich heen maar Marie leek verbazingwekkend koel. Ze pakte de handen van haar kinderen en ging dicht bij haar man staan. Behoedzaam houdt ze Samuel in de gaten. Het jongetje was vijf en het meisje was drie. Verlegen kruipt Clairissa achter de rok van haar moeder. Maar Eddie was gefascineerd. Met grote ogen bestudeerde hij zijn omgeving.

Samuel kijkt in de grijsblauwe ogen van Marie en ziet direct dat ze een 'snul' is. Haar gedrag had haar verraden. Ze wist wat magie was en kwam van magische ouders zonder zelf de gave van de magie te bezitten. En ze had Bernhard nooit verteld dat ze een snul was. Samuel kijkt nu naar Eddie en de verlegen Clairissa. Met een elegante beweging verscheen er een prachtige grote glinsterende knikker in zijn hand en legde die op het randje van zijn bureau. Hij had de volle aandacht van de kinderen. Ze begonnen aan de handen van hun moeder te trekken maar ze liet niet los. Eddie legde zich erbij neer dat hij niet bij de knikker kon komen maar Clairissa stak haar vingertje uit naar de knikker. Met een smekende blik in haar ogen kijkt ze naar haar moeder.

"Heb?"

"Nee Clairissa dat is niet voor jou."

Er verschenen traantjes maar Marie hield vol. Clairissa wijst weer naar de knikker en kijkt nu naar Samuel. Er verschijnt een uitnodigende glimlach op zijn gezicht. Alsof hij zeggen wil 'pak het dan?'.

Grace kende die knikker. De aantrekkingskracht ervan ook. Ze realiseerde zich dat dit een test was van Samuel om te kijken hoeveel magie een kind al bezat. Was een van Bernhard's kinderen magisch? Met een harde tik kwam de knikker op de grond terecht en rolde rechtstreeks naar Clairissa. Vol vreugde ging ze door haar knietjes en pakte het wondermooie ding tussen haar vingertjes. Marie was duidelijk geschokt. Samuel kijkt haar vermanend aan.

"Het is niet verstandig om te verzwijgen dat je een snul bent Marie. Zeker als je besluit om kinderen te krijgen met een dreuzel." Met een brok in haar keel realiseert ze zich wie dit is.

"Samuel Smith neem ik aan. Heb je ons hierheen gehaald om me kind af te pakken?"

"Heb je het verdient dan, om er zelf verder voor te zorgen? Wat was je van plan. Haar in de ellende te laten zakken doordat ze per ongeluk haar magie inzet. En vervolgens in de dreuzel maatschappij uitgemaakt te worden voor freak, of erger nog, dat ze het afpakken om experimenten mee te doen. Was dat je plan?" Samuel was furieus.

"Hoe haal je het in je hoofd om je echtgenoot niet te vertellen wat je achtergrond is en wat er zou kunnen gebeuren als jullie kinderen krijgen?" Marie was duidelijk aangeslagen en Bernhard kijkt beduusd naar zijn vrouw. Eerst dacht hij dat hij zijn ziel verkocht had aan de man voor hem en nu dreigde hij zijn dochtertje af te pakken? Wat voor een nachtmerrie was dit? En wat had Marie verzwegen? Hij kijkt nu naar Grace en 'Tom' en ziet daar ook verwijtende blikken richting Marie. Hij kijkt nu weer naar zijn vrouw.

"Wat heb je verzwegen Marie?" Marie kijkt weg en antwoord niet. Hij voelde een steek van verdriet om haar gedrag. De woorden van Samuel dringen nu langzaam tot hem door. Zijn dochtertje was magisch, hoe zat dat met zijn zoon? Hij kijkt nu met nieuwe ogen naar Samuel. Dit was niet de duivel, maar een magiër net zoals John, Jerry en Tom hier.

"Mag ik Samuel zeggen?"

"Ga je gang Bernhard."

"Hoe zit dat met mijn zoon Samuel, is hij ook magisch?"

"Ja, maar voor mij oninteressant."

"Wat bedoel je met oninteressant?"

"Ik school alleen maar de besten. Bij mij krijgen ze ten slotte de beste opleiding. De selectie is noodzakelijk."

"En je zou Clairissa willen opleiden?"

"Ze bezit een groot potentieel."

"Maar mijn zoon niet?"

"Precies."

"En als ik alleen maar toestemming geeft om Clairissa op te leiden als je Eddie erbij neemt?" Marie kijkt geschokt naar haar man maar Bernhard negeert haar. Samuel krijgt een dreigende blik in zijn ogen.

"Wie zegt dat ik je toestemming nodig heb?" Bernhard voelt de dreiging maar zet door.

"Ik heb het gevoel dat je liever toestemming krijgt, dan dat je geweld gebruikt Samuel. Ook al is het maar van één van de twee ouders." Marie komt nu in opstand.

"Dat kan je niet doen Bernhard is sta het niet toe!" Bernhard werd nu duidelijk boos.

"In mijn ogen heb je al je rechten verspeeld door je mond te houden Marie! Wij hebben een probleem, maar mijn kinderen gaan daar niet de dupe van worden! Ik heb gezien wat deze mensen kunnen. En zeker als ze kwaad willen. Mijn kinderen horen in de magische wereld Marie en ze moeten leren om er mee om te gaan, en zich kunnen verdedigen als dat nodig is!" Marie begint te huilen maar hij negeerde dit.

"En hoe zit dat met je ouders. Je hebt altijd beweerd dat het hun schuld was dat je geen contact meer met ze hebt maar daar heb ik nu zo mijn twijfels over. Ik denk dat ze een gat in de lucht zouden springen als ze horen dat ze twee magische kleinkinderen hebben."

"Ja, en ze zouden jou vermoorden als ze horen dat je ze aan hém daar hebt gegeven!"

Met een donderende klap komt Samuel's vuist op het bureau neer.

"Genoeg ruzie gemaakt waar de kleintjes bij zijn. Grace zou jij Eddie en Clairissa naar de eetkamer willen brengen? Dan laten we deze twee kemphanen verder alleen tot ze uitgeraasd zijn. Als jullie willen eten zal James jullie naar de eetkamer brengen. Om zes uur eten we. Jullie hebben een kwartier om te kalmeren en je te gedragen als volwassen mensen. Ik wil straks geen kwaad woord horen aan tafel." En daarmee verliet iedereen de bibliotheek en bleven Marie en Bernhard alleen achter. Beduusd en sprakeloos kijken ze elkaar aan. Ze hadden het gevoel als kleine kinderen op hun nummer te zijn gezet. Bernhard kijkt Marie aan alsof hij haar voor het eerst ziet. Hoe kon ze hem zo een rad voor ogen draaien. Hij dacht altijd dat hij van haar hield maar nu begon hij daar aan te twijfelen. En hield ze wel van hem? Als je van iemand houdt dan doe je toch niet zoiets?

"Marie? Waarom in godsnaam?" Ze zakte verslagen in een van de twee stoelen en begint weer te huilen. Hij ging in de andere stoel zitten en keek alleen maar naar haar. Na een paar minuten staat hij op en begint haar te troosten. Het was tenslotte wel zijn vrouw.


	40. Marie

**Hoofdstuk 40 Marie**

De klok sloeg zes.

Marie had het gevoel dat Bernhard haar had vergeven maar daarmee maakte ze een grote fout. De kloof die tussen hen was ontstaan zou alleen maar breder worden dankzij haar.

James kwam de bibliotheek binnen en bracht het stel naar de eetkamer. Het was een flink gezelschap wat aanstalte maakte voor de maaltijd. De kinderen waren op aangepaste stoelen gezet zodat de makkelijk aan tafel konden zitten. Links en rechts van hun werden de stoelen vrij gehouden voor hun ouders. Aan het hoofd van de tafel nam Samuel plaats met links van hem Hannah. Rechts van hem zaten Jerry en Grace. Vervolgens Dale, Tommy, Sammy, Adara en Adena. Aan de andere kant van de tafel zaten de kleintjes met hun ouders.

Bernhard kijkt de tafel rondt en staat versteld van de twee tweelingen. En wat was de relatie van Grace en Jerry met Samuel?

Samuel ziet dat Bernhard's blik op hem blijft hangen en besluit iedereen aan elkaar voor te stellen.

"Beste mensen. Aan tafel te gast vanavond zijn Bernhard, Marie, Eddie en Clairissa. Bernhard is een medewerker van een bedrijf dat Grace bezit, en heeft zich in gevaar begeven om informatie te verzamelen over John. Helaas is John erachter gekomen en moesten deze mensen voor hem vluchten.

Marie kijkt verschrikt naar haar man. Dus ze waren helemaal niet hier vanwege háár kinderen.

Samuel besluit om de familiebanden logisch en volgens afspraak te houden. Ook al moest hij ze nu ter plekke verzinnen.

"Jerry, Tommy en Sammy zijn mijn zoons en Adena en Adara zijn mijn nichten. Zij zijn de kinderen van mijn broer." Er viel een ongemakkelijke stilte na deze bewering maar er werd niets gezegd.

"Dale Jaeger is de vader van Grace."

Samuel pakte nu Hannah haar hand en keek haar aan.

'Hannah, wil je mijn vrouw worden?' sprak hij in gedachte naar haar. Haar groene ogen worden groot en een gevoel van geluk doorstroomde haar.

'Heel graag Samuel' antwoordde ze geluidloos terug.

"En Hannah hier is mijn verloofde." Met die uitspraak verslikten zich een aantal mensen en begonnen heftig te hoesten.

"Verontschuldig het gedrag van deze mensen, ik had het nog niet verteld. Het is een verrassing. En Grace is de verloofde van Jerry. En tevens een van mijn beste leerlingen ooit. Zij was twee jaar oud toen haar onder mijn vleugels nam." Met die woorden wierp hij een glimlachende blik naar Clairissa. Het meisje lachte vrolijk terug en begon te brabbelen.

Marie trok wit weg. Ze keek naar Bernhard en voelde dat ze verloren had. Ze wist hoe machtig Samuel was en als hij zijn zinnen ergens op had gezet was er geen ontkomen aan. Gelukkig wou hij alleen maar Clairissa en zou ze Eddie weer mee naar huis kunnen nemen.

Samuel begon weer te praten.

"Bernhard denkt er over na of hij Clairissa en Eddie bij mij in de leer te geven. Ik heb besloten dat als hij dat wil ik ze onder mijn vleugels zal nemen."

Eigelijk was hij helemaal niet geïnteresseerd in Eddie, veel te stil, te zachtaardig, er ging niets vanuit. Marie werd het nu te veel. Ze sprong op en stootte tegen de stoel van Clairissa die achterover sloeg. Maar voordat ze met een harde klap de grond terecht zou komen strekt Eddie zijn handje uit en laat de stoel héél langzaam neerkomen. De blik die hij vervolgens zijn moeder geeft bezorgt haar zoveel pijn dat ze op de grond zakt. Samuel had zich ernstig vergist in dit kind. Hij was veel sterker dan hij zich voordeed. Waarschijnlijk al die jaren van verbergen van zijn krachten hadden hem een expert gemaakt in het verstoppen ervan.

Bernhard kijkt verbaasd naar zijn zoon. Hij legt zijn hand op zijn schoudertje.

"Eddie? Zo is het wel genoeg Eddie." Het kind kijkt nu naar zijn vader en er verschijnt een traantje.

"Het spijt me pappie. Ik kon er niets aan doen. Ik wou mammie helemaal geen pijn doen."

"Geeft niet Eddie, Samuel gaat je leren om hiermee om te gaan. En het spijt me dat je het al die tijd hebt vertopt lieverd." Hij gaf hem een grote knuffel.

Marie was inmiddels weer op de been en keek woedend naar kleine Eddie. Samuel zag iets dat hem niet beviel. En er was méér. Een Snul kon niet zulke machtige kinderen krijgen en overleven. Hij vermoedde dat ze helemaal geen snul was. Hannah was opgestaan en hielp Clairissa weer overeind. Het kindje huilde niet eens en keek haar verwonderd aan. Marie stak geen vinger uit om haar te helpen. Samuel vermoede dat ze niets om haar kinderen gaf en ze zelfs mishandelde van tijd tot tijd.

"Waarom hebben ze de magie gebonden Marie. Heb je een misdrijf gepleegd en is dit je straf?"

Aan haar blik ziet hij dat hij het juist heeft. In de magische wereld was ze een crimineel. Dit was haar manier om het te ontvluchten. Ze maakte iedereen wijs dat ze een snul was in plaats van een heks die haar krachten was ontnomen. Marie draaide zich woedend om en liep richting de deur. Halverwege draaide ze zich echter weer om en kwam terug. Met een lege blik in haar ogen nam ze plaats aan tafel en legde haar servet in haar schoot. Alle emotie was weg.

Bernhard kijkt verbaasd naar Marie en dan naar Samuel.

"Dit heet imperus Bernhard. Ik kon niet toestaan dat ze het op een lopen zou zetten. Jerry zou jij straks na willen gaan in hoeverre Marie nog gezocht wordt voor bepaalde misdaden?"

"Ja vader."

"Ok, dan stel ik voor dat we nu gaan eten."

De maaltijd verliep rustig met af en toe een blik op Marie die woordeloos haar eten naar binnen werkte. Menig een aan tafel wist hoeveel kracht het koste om iemand zo onder imperus te houden en dan nog wel zonder toverstok. Het was veel makkelijker geweest om haar te verstenen of te verdoven. Maar dat zouden de kleintjes zeker niet als prettig hebben ervaren.

Tijdens het eten werd er over diverse dingen gesproken. Ook het huwelijk kwam ter sprake. Bernhard hoort dit en is versteld. Ging Grace zó snel trouwen met Jerry? Hannah buigt zich naar Bernhard omdat ze ziet wat hij denkt.

"Ze is zwanger." Fluistert ze glimlachend. Bernhard kijkt haar nu aan en wordt getroffen door haar ogen. Even lamgeslagen rukt hij zich los uit haar blik. Had hij dat goed gezien? Waren haar pupillen ovaal? Hij glimlacht nu beleeft terug.

"Denken jij en Samuel ook nog aan het krijgen van kinderen?" Die vraag kwam zo onverwacht dat ze even van haar stuk is.

"Er zullen tussen ons nooit kinderen komen." De teleurstelling in haar stem is duidelijk te horen.

Hoe had ze ja kunnen zeggen op zijn aanzoek. Wát als hij nog kinderen wou? Dan had hij niets aan haar. Een keer per jaar kreeg ze een injectie waardoor ze niet zwanger zou kunnen raken. Wat als die was uitgewerkt? Ze haalt het moment van haar laatste injectie voor de geest. Shit! Dat was precies 1 jaar en twee weken geleden. In theorie zou ze zwanger kunnen zijn. Niemand wist hoe een zwangerschap in zijn werk ging bij haar soort. Een van haar kamergenotes had een keer gekscherend gezegd 'we krijgen een prik, zodat we geen eieren zullen leggen'. Wat als dat waar was? Ze wist niets van het ras waarmee ze was gecreëerd. Wat als ze iets moest doen als uitbroeden of was er een actie van het mannetje nodig om het te voldragen. Een plotselinge vlaag van paniek overspoeld haar. Samuel kijkt haar bezorgd aan. De emotie die ze ervoer waren zo beangstigend dat hij zich zorgen maakte. Hij ziet hoe groot haar pupillen worden dat ze bijna rond lijken. Ze stond op en liep plotseling de kamer uit. Iedereen kijkt verbaasd naar deur waardoor ze was weggestormd. Bernhard had de verandering ook gezien en legde de link met zijn laatste opmerking en voelde zich schuldig. Blijkbaar had hij een teer punt aangestipt. Zijn blik kruiste nu die van Samuel.

Wat had Bernhard gezegd dat Hannah zo over stuur was. Hij prikt ongevraagd in de gedachten van Bernhard en ziet de reden. Met nog een frons naar Bernhard staat hij op en zonder iets te zeggen gaat hij Hannah achterna. Als ook hij de kamer heeft verlaten zien ze dat Marie in haar stoel lag te slapen. James kwam binnen en bood aan de kleintjes naar bed te brengen. Aarzelend stemt Bernhard hiermee in. Hij moest zich wel overgeven aan de situatie. Zijn leven zou nooit meer de oude worden. Met nog een blik op zijn slapende vrouw geeft hij Clairissa aan James. Eddie nam netjes zijn hand en ze verlieten de eetkamer. Grace stond op en kijkt de tafel rondt.

"Ik denk dat we zelf maar af moeten ruimen kinderen." Dit kwam er zo moederlijk en bevelend uit dat de twee tweelingen keurig begonnen de tafel af te ruimen. Bernhard kijkt er met open mond naar. Hoe was het mogelijk dat ze zo gehoorzaamden? Jerry stond op samen met Dale en wenkten Bernhard om mee te gaan.

"Maar hoe moet dat met Marie?" Jerry haalt zijn schouders op.

"Laat haar maar lekker slapen, wakker worden doet ze toch niet tot dat Samuel dat wil."

Met enige moeite krijgen ze Bernhard zo ver om met hun mee te gaan naar de bar die aan de entertainmentruimte grensde.

Jerry was weer achter de bar gestapt en begon opnieuw met het spoel ritueel zodat hij een vers biertje kon tappen. Dale en Bernhard hadden een plekje voor de bar gekozen. Dale begon over het werk te praten dat Bernhard deed bij Hiyrotech. Na een minuut of tien kwamen de tweelingen en Grace binnen. De tweelingen namen fris en de mannen dronken bier. Grace kon niet zo goed tegen prik en nam vruchtensap. Als ze allemaal met een drankje aan de bar zitten stelt Grace de vraag waar iedereen het antwoord op wou weten.

"En Bernhard. Wat heb je gezegd dat Hannah zo overstuur raakte?" Bernhard haalde zijn schouders op.

"Ze vertelde dat je zwanger was en toen vroeg ik of zij en Samuel nog plannen hadden op dat gebied." Hij kijkt de mensen aan om hem heen.

"Ze verzekerde me dat, dat niet het geval was."

* * *

Hannah was naar de bibliotheek gevlucht. Ze was in de vensterbank gekropen met haar voeten op de bank en haar armen er omheen. Waar was ze aan begonnen? Dit kon niet goed gaan. Ze was een freak een monster. Hoe kon ze denken een 'gewoon' leven te kunnen hebben met een man die van haar hield en zij van hem. Als ze zwanger zou raken had ze een groot probleem. Ze liet haar tranen lopen voor de zoveelste keer in korte tijd. Nooit huilde ze en nu waren haar huilbuien bijna niet te stoppen.

Even later komt Samuel binnen en vindt haar in de vensterbank. Hij gaat zwijgend op het andere einde van de twee meter lange bank zitten en wacht af. Na een minuut kijkt Hannah hem met die heerlijke ogen van haar aan. Hij kon voor zijn gevoel verdrinken in die blik. Als hij niet oppaste zou ze hem helemaal beheersen.

"Waarom huil je Hannah?" Dit was zo'n nuchtere vraag dat ze er geen antwoord op durfde te geven. Haar angsten waren opeens zo kinderachtig. Waar maakte ze zich zorgen over. Voor het zelfde geval kon ze helemaal niet bevrucht worden door een mens. Hoe kon ze nu nog zeggen wat haar dwars zat. Hij zou haar uitlachen.

Als antwoord haalde ze haar schouders op. Samuel schoof dichterbij en legde een hand op haar knie.

"Bernhard zei dat je zo overstuur zou kunnen zijn door een vraag die hij je stelde?"

"Ja, eigelijk stom. Ik weet niet waarom ik me zo aanstel." Hij kijkt haar lang aan en ze kijkt niet weg. Weer heeft hij het gevoel zich te verliezen. Hij neemt een besluit. Hij ontspant en laat zich gaan. De sensatie is adem benemend. Hij weet niet wat er gebeurt maar hij kan in het diepst van haar wezen kijken en zij in die van hem. Als de ervaring langer duurt ziet hij een vreemd landschap met vulkanen en reptielen die op twee benen lopen. In een flits zat hij weer in de bibliotheek.

Hannah voelde hoe ze weg vloeide in zijn gedachten. De sensatie was vreemd maar vertrouwd. Wat deed hij met haar. Bracht hij haar weer onder imperus? Nee. Zo voelde het niet. Even later ziet ze hoe een heks in een cirkel van heksen een magiër vervloekte. Ze schrok hier zo van dat ze de verbinding verbrak.

Ze zaten weer in de bibliotheek en Samuel stelde de vraag waar Hannah zo bang voor was.

"Waarom wil je geen kinderen met me?" Hannah kijkt hem verdrietig aan.

"Wie zegt dat ik dat niet zou willen? Ik ben er alleen bang voor. Ze geven ons niet voor niets een injectie elk jaar zodat we niet zwanger kunnen worden." Samuel begint er iets van te begrijpen.

"En als die injectie is uitgewerkt? Wat dan?"

"Ik weet het niet. Die van mij is al sinds twee weken over datum. Daarom raakte ik in paniek."

Samuel kijkt haar nu zwijgend aan en weet niet wat hij moet zeggen. Hij had gisteren al gezien dat er zich een nieuw leven in haar aan het ontwikkelen was. Dat verklaarde ook haar emotionaliteit. Ze was aan het veranderen. Hij was zo gelukkig toen hij dat had gezien dat hij besloten had zijn relatie met haar definitief te maken. Nu moest hij dit opbiechten.

"Wat is er zo vreselijk aan het idee dat wij een kind zouden krijgen?" Hannah haar ogen schieten weer vol.

"Sam. Je weet niet half hoe verschillend we zijn. Waarschijnlijk zullen we nooit kinderen kunnen maken omdat we zo verschillend zijn. Als ik wél zwanger zou raken weet niemand wat er gebeurt. Misschien leg ik wel een ei? En dan weet ik niet meer wat ik moet doen, en sterft het?"

Samuel neemt haar handen in die van hem.

"Wat als ik je verzeker dat ik bereid ben dat risico te nemen?" Ze kijkt hem ongelovig aan.

"Je zou me nooit vergeven Sam."

"Ik beloof je dat ik van je blijf houden wat er ook gebeurt." Zijn toon is zo dringend dat ze wantrouwig wordt. Ze ziet hoe serieus hij is een bang gevoel slaat om haar hart. Ze slikt voordat ze de vraag stelt.

"Ben ik al zwanger Sam?" Ze ziet de emotie in zijn ogen en weet het antwoord. Ze buigt haar hoofd en stelt de volgende vraag.

"Heb je me daarom ten huwelijk gevraagd. Was het een kwestie van eergevoel?" Samuel was perplex. Had ze nu nog niet begrepen hoeveel hij van haar hield. En hoe gelukkig hij was toen hij zag dat ze zwanger was. Maar als ze geen kind van hem wou zou hij er voor zorgen dat het niet zou gebeuren. Hij had middelen genoeg. En als ze niet wou trouwen was dat haar keuze. Hij zou haar niet dwingen. Hij was nu al zo lang alleen dat hij de rest van de tijd ook wel vol zou maken.

Hij stond op en keek haar met een harde blik aan.

"Ik zal vannacht nog een toverdrank voor je maken zodat het kind afsterft. Vergeet dat ik je ooit gevraagd heb om met me te trouwen." Hannah kijkt ongelovig naar hem op. Ze ziet hoe hij zich omdraait om de bibliotheek te verlaten. Ze kon zien dat hij vastbesloten was. De pijn van het verlies van haar geliefde giert door haar lichaam. Haar telepathische gave brengt dit in alle hevigheid op hem over.

Hij stopt waar hij staat. Ze hield van hem. Minstens zoveel als hij van haar. Maar het was pure angst die haar de vraag had doen stellen. Hij keerde op zijn schreden terug en nam haar in zijn armen.

"Het spijt me Hannah. Dat had ik niet mogen zeggen. Ik weet dat je van me houdt. Hoe kan ik je duidelijk maken dat ik minstens net zoveel van jou houdt?" Ze kijkt hem aan en verliest zich in zijn gedachten. De liefde die ze daar vindt is overweldigend. Hoe kon hij zoveel emoties voor haar verbergen. Hij wou echt proberen om het kind dat in haar groeide tot een succes te maken. En als het niet lukte was dat jammer. Maar zij was het belangrijkste voor hem.

Ze kon niet geloven dat iemand zoveel van haar hield. En toch was het zo. Ze knelt zich aan hem vast. Ze was zwanger. De angst sloeg haar weer om het hart. Wat moest ze doen? Wat kon ze doen? Zou ze een goede moeder zijn? Zou ze hulp krijgen van haar instincten? Ze wou dit kind dolgraag hebben. Maar ze vreesde voor haar onwetendheid. Was er maar iemand waar ze hulp van kon krijgen. Iemand die wist wat haar te wachten stond.

* * *

Jerry kijkt Bernhard aan vanachter de bar. Hij vond het wat al te toevallig dat juist Bernhard een magische vrouw had.

"Hoe heb je Marie leren kennen?" Bernhard nam nog een slok van zijn bier en zijn ogen staarden in het niets als hij begint te spreken.

"Vijf jaar geleden werkte ik voor een ander technisch bedrijf en we hadden een bedrijfsfeestje. John werkte daar ook. Als onderdirecteur. En hij had wat vrouwen uitgenodigd om de boel wat gezelliger te maken. Een van die vrouwen was Marie. Van het een kwam het ander en voor ik het wist was ik getrouwd en was Eddie onderweg."

Dale was verbaasd. Vijf jaar geleden had hij pas zijn eerste idee op het gebied van tijdreizen geformuleerd. Hoe was het mogelijk dat John toen al achter zijn ideeën aan zat? Niemand kon weten waar hij mee bezig was in die tijd. Een angstig vermoeden begon bij hem te groeien. Had John niet beweerd dat zijn Meester zéker wist dat de machine zou werken? Zou hij bewijs hebben? Zou dat bewijs ontstaan zijn vóórdat hij ook maar een idee voor een tijdmachine had gehad? Was er iemand vanuit de toekomst teruggekeerd en in handen van Voldemort terecht gekomen?

Jerry zette zijn lege glas neer.

"Dan moet ik nu aan het werk. Bernhard, wat is de volledige meisjes naam van Marie? Als we mazzel hebben heeft ze haar eigen naam gebruikt."

"Marie Claire Dalahaaf."

"Dan heeft ze geen moeite gedaan dus. Dat is een bekende Amerikaanse familie in onze kringen."

Hij stond op en liep naar de computerruimte. Met een speciale inlog kwam hij in de database van zijn detective bureau. Als hij haar gegevens heeft ingevoerd komt er een waslijst aan informatie tevoorschijn. Maar ze werd niet gezocht op het moment. Ze was inderdaad gestraft door het binden van haar magie. Ze had er onder de ogen van dreuzels diverse keren misbruik van gemaakt. Voornamelijk diefstal. Hij besluit Bernhard te laten zien wie zijn vrouw werkelijk is. Hij wil opstaan maar zijn oog valt op een ander detail. Ze had nooit de moeite genomen haar huwelijk te laten registreren bij het Amerikaanse Magische Ministerie. Had ze wel de moeite genomen haar dreuzel documenten officieel te maken? Na enig zoeken vindt hij niets wat daar op wijst. In de ogen van de dreuzels bestond ze dus niet. En in de ogen van haar familie had ze niet eens kinderen want die waren ook niet bekend bij het AMM. Dus haar ouders wisten waarschijnlijk niet eens dat ze kleinkinderen hadden. Haar ouders waren Callathea en Daemkin Dalahaaf. Een oude magische familie. Van origine Frans en in de 18e eeuw naar Amerika geëmigreerd. Er zou zeker een strijd ontstaan tussen haar familie en Bernhard. Als ze tenminste geen dreuzels verfoeiden. En die kans was groot als hij naar de verdere familie lijnen kijkt. Er kwam geen dreuzel in voor. Jerry loopt weer naar de bar en haalt Bernhard er bij.

Als Bernhard alle informatie tot zich heeft genomen duizelt het hem. Hij zou moeten vechten voor zijn eigen kinderen tegen een magische familie? Zijn gevoel vertelde hem dat hij geen schijn van kans had als dreuzel.

* * *

Samuel voelde haar angsten en besefte dat deze gegrond waren.

"Hannah, ik zal alles in het werk stellen om er achter te komen wat we moeten doen. De NSA heeft er net een vijand bij gekregen."

Hannah kijkt hem nu aan en beseft wat hij van plan is. Ze had gehoopt nooit meer in de buurt van NSA te zullen komen, maar in dit geval zouden ze dichterbij komen dan ooit. Dapper glimlacht ze naar hem. Ze zou alles doen om hem te helpen.

Hij ziet hoe ze moed put uit deze beslissing.

"Kom laten we weer terug gaan. Er zit nog een slapende Marie aan de eettafel en we moeten nog kijken hoe we die situatie oplossen.

Als ze in de eetkamer komen is alleen Marie er nog. Samuel haalt haar uit haar slapende toestand. In een oogwenk zet ze het op een lopen maar ze probeerde langs Hannah te komen en dat was een vergissing. Met een handige graai heeft ze de pols van Marie vast en drukt op een drukpunt dat zo ontzettend zeer doet en Marie half verlamd en scheef in haar grip blijft hangen. Samuel kijkt waarderend naar deze techniek. Hannah kon hen nog veel leren.

"Ze zijn in de entertainment ruimte. Neem haar maar mee." Samuel ging de dames voor en Hannah nam zonder moeite de piepende en kreunende Marie mee, alsof ze een kind aan de hand voerde. In de entertainmentruimte plaatst Hannah, Marie op de bank. Vlak nadat Hannah haar los laat kijkt ze in haar ogen en zegt tussen opeengeklemde kaken.

"Freak!" Marie had duidelijk gezien dat Hannah rare ogen had en trok haar neus nu voor haar op.

Hannah kijkt haar aan en ze laat zich even gaan. Ze gaf Marie een mentale duw.

De blik die ze kreeg van Hannah was beangstigend. Het volgende moment was of alle lucht uit haar longen werd geperst. Het wordt haar zwart voor de ogen en ze was buiten bewustzijn.

Samuel ziet wat er gebeurt en snapt nu waarom haar instructeur zo bang was geworden destijds.

Hannah knippert even met haar ogen en ziet dat Marie bewusteloos is. Voor de veiligheid controleert ze haar hartslag. Die was normaal en krachtig. Het zou niet lang duren voor ze weer bij bewustzijn zou komen. Als ze Samuel aankijkt ziet ze hem glimlachen.

"Ik geloof dat het beter is om je nooit freak te noemen." Hij kijkt naar Marie.

"Zal ze overleven?"

"Ik denk het wel. Het spijt me Sam. Ik liet me even gaan."

"Mij spijt het niet, ze had het verdient." Met die woorden liep hij naar Jerry en Bernhard.

"En nog iets gevonden?" Jerry maakt ruimte voor zijn vader.

"Kijk zelf maar, dit wordt een probleem voor Bernhard. Hij zal zijn kinderen kwijt raken."

Samuel leest snel wat er op het scherm staat en kijkt vervolgens naar het witte gezicht van Bernhard.

"Niet als ik me er mee bemoei. Als Bernhard het daar tenminste mee eens is?"

Bernhard kijkt nu in de zwarte ogen van Samuel.

"Maar zij hebben ook rechten. Het zijn hun kleinkinderen." Samuel had altijd al moeite gehad met de zogenaamde dreuzel rechtschapenheid. Kwamen ze dan nooit voor zichzelf op?

"Het zijn jou kinderen. En als je mij je laat helpen bepaal je grotendeels zelf wat er met ze gebeurt. En niet een stel vreemden. Want dát zijn het." Jerry voelt zich geroepen om nog iets toe te voegen.

"Ze zullen je niet met open armen ontvangen Bernhard. Het is een oude magische familie en voor zover ik heb kunnen nagaan komt er geen dreuzel in voor. Ik weet zeker dat ze je zullen afkeuren. En je kinderen zullen er onder lijden." Bernhard kijkt van Jerry naar Samuel. Hij denkt aan Marie en de manier waarop ze hem heeft voorgelogen. Nee hij zou de hulp van Samuel aanvaarden. Zijn gevoel zei dat, dat de juiste beslissing was. Hij had tenslotte ook Grace opgeleid en Grace had een beetje zijn hart gestolen.

"Ik zou het zeer waarderen als Samuel zich voor mijn kinderen wil inzetten. En als ik als hun vader ook nog een rol mag spelen in hun leven zou dat mooi zijn." Samuel kijkt hem waarderend aan. Hij had niet verwacht dat Bernhard zo snel tot een beslissing zou komen.

"Er kleeft nog een voorwaarde aan Bernhard."

"En dat is?"

"Marie verdwijnt uit het plaatje. Ik wil niets meer met haar te maken hebben." Bernhard glimlacht om deze harde uitspraak.

"Kan je dat ook voor me regelen?"

"Pas op met wat je vraagt." De stem van Samuel was onmiskenbaar dreigend.

Bernhard sloeg zijn armen over elkaar en liet zijn hoofd hangen. Hij moest inderdaad oppassen met wat hij vroeg. En hij kon niet alle verantwoordelijkheid naar Samuel schuiven. Het was ten slotte zijn probleem. Maar zijn kinderen gingen naar Samuel. Dat stond vast.

"Sorry Samuel. Dat was onvolwassen van me. En Marie zal de kinderen of jou niet meer zien. Dat beloof ik." Hij had een plan. En als hij het goed had begrepen had Grace hem en zijn vrouw en kinderen hierheen gebracht. Met resolute tred gaat hij richting de bar. Hij zou haar om een gunst vragen.

* * *

Marie begon uit haar bewusteloosheid te ontwaken en zag haar man langs lopen richting de bar. Als Bernhard Grace in het oog krijgt loopt hij naar haar toe.

"Grace. Mag ik je om een gunst vragen?"

"Natuurlijk Bernhard."

"Marie wil graag weer naar huis." Grace ziet zijn harde blik en beseft wat hij van plan is. Ze glimlacht. Samuel had een slechte invloed op hem.

"Weet je het zeker?"

"Heel zeker."

"Wil je nog even afscheid nemen voor ze gaat?" Bernhard glimlacht.

"Goed idee, kan ze nog even de groeten doen aan John van me." Ze stonden op en liepen naar Marie.

Marie ziet hoe haar man en Grace naar haar toe lopen. Ze voelt dat dit niet goed was. Wat waren ze van plan? Hannah hield Marie nauwlettend in de gaten.

Bernhard gaat naast Marie zitten en neemt haar hand tussen die van hem.

"Je hebt me enorm teleurgesteld Marie. Ik stel voor dat we gaan scheiden. Je kan alles van me krijgen met uitzondering van de kinderen. Die zijn voor mij. En omdat ik je niet meer wil zien, mag je nu naar huis gaan." Hij liet dit even bezinken. Haar ogen werden groot. Ze snapte waar hij mee bezig was.

"Nee, dat flik je me niet! Ik ga niet alleen en zonder bescherming terug!" Bernhard kijkt haar meedogenloos aan.

"Mocht je John tegen het lijf lopen, doe hem dan de groeten van me."

"En wat moet ik vertellen als hij naar jou vraagt. Waar je bent?" Bernhard haalt zijn schouders op.

"Hoe moeilijk het misschien ook voor je zal zijn. Je zou het met de waarheid kunnen proberen."

"En wat is dat volgens jou?"

"Dat je kinderen en je man nu….hoe zeg ik het mooi en dramatisch. Ja, dat we eigendom zijn van Samuel Smith. De Heer en Meester van Jerry. En ik denk dat jij beter weet dan ik, eenvoudige dreuzel, hoe gevaarlijk Samuel is." Bij die woorden trok ze wit weg.

"Je bent gestoord. Niemand geeft zich vrijwillig aan Samuel!"

"Ik heb het net gedaan Marie. Wil je mijn handtekening in bloed nog zien om je er van te overtuigen?" Hij had het vermoeden dat Samuel's reputatie erger was dan de werkelijkheid.

De blik die Marie hem gaf bevestigde dit. Hij kijkt naar Grace en die kwam in actie. Vlak voordat ze haar naar haar eigen huis transporteert wist ze heel selectief haar geheugen van alles wat met haarzelf te maken had. Het volgende moment was Marie weer thuis en alleen.

Samuel had op een afstandje het gesprek tussen het echtpaar gevolgd en was onder de indruk van Bernhard. Dit was een zeer creatieve oplossing. En nogal ironisch. Hij legde het lot van zijn vrouw in de zelfde handen die haar zijn vrouw hadden doen laten worden.

Samuel ging in een van de stoelen van de leefhoek zitten.

"Je hebt iets met bloed hè Bernhard?" Bernhard begint wat geneert te glimlachen.

"Ik verplaatste me weer even in het moment dat ik je voor het eerst heb ontmoet. Ik ben van me leven nog nooit zo bang geweest. Je opmerking of ik we ten volle besefte waar ik in had toegestemd om Grace te helpen schoot door me hoofd. Maar achteraf had het niet beter kunnen zijn. Ik moet er niet aan denken wat er met me kinderen zou zijn gebeurt."

Dale was inmiddels ook bij zijn dochter in de leefhoek komen zitten. Hij negeerde de aanwezigheid van Samuel en zei wat hem op zijn hart lag.

"Je kinderen krijgen het erg moeilijk bij Samuel." Met een voorzichtige blik kijkt hij naar Samuel. Maar die zegt niets en glimlacht alleen maar. Bernhard kijkt nu ook naar Samuel.

"Als dat er voor zorgt dat ze net zulke geweldige mensen worden als Grace en Jerry kan me dat niets schelen. En wat ik tot nu toe gezien heb van Tom en zijn broer heb ik geen reden om aan te nemen dat het slecht zou zijn wat ik heb besloten." Dale kijkt zijn mede dreuzel aan en beseft dat hij wat al te hard geoordeeld had over Samuel. Bernhard had gelijk. Hij had helemaal geen verstand van magie en Bernhard ook niet. Wie waren zij om een oordeel te vellen over Samuel?

Samuel ziet hoe Bernhard, Dale beschaamd. Hij kon trots zijn op zijn zoon en Grace. En ook Tommy en Sammy waren goed uit de bus gekomen. En of hij nu bewust of in een ander leven daar de oorzaak van was, maakte niet uit. Hij stond op. Grace haar jurk was klaar en ze moest even kijken of het haar beviel.

Bernhard kijkt naar Hannah.

"Het spijt me als ik iets verkeerds heb gezegd voorheen."

"Je bent me geen excuses verschuldigd. Je hebt niets fout gedaan." De glimlach die ze hem geeft doet een soort euforie door hem heen stromen. Wat deed ze met die ogen? Hij voelde zich opeens totaal ontspannen. Grace kijkt van Hannah naar Bernhard en ziet het effect dat ze op hem heeft. Wat was Hannah eigenlijk? Dat ze geen gewone dreuzel was is duidelijk. Maar iets in haar kon Grace haar vinger niet op leggen. Op dat moment kijkt Hannah haar aan en alle puzzelstukjes vallen op hun plaats. Ongewild had ze met haar inwendige vraag alle informatie gekregen die er over Hannah was. En dat ze zwanger was. En de angst die er mee gepaard ging. Ze voelde zich schuldig over de inbreuk op haar privacy en besluit er niet over te praten. Waarschijnlijk zou dit dilemma zich vaker voor gaan doen naar mate de krachten in haar groeiden.

"Grace, kan je even mee komen?" Grace kijkt verbaasd naar Samuel maar gehoorzaamd.

* * *

Terwijl Samuel met Grace de trap oploopt om naar zijn kleedkamer te gaan, voelt hij haar naar hem kijken.

"Wat is er Grace?" Ze zwijgt maar het gevoel bleef. Samuel stopt.

"Je weet dat ik er een hekel aan heb als ik mezelf moet herhalen."

"Het spijt me vader. Maar ik heb per ongeluk inbreuk gepleegd op Hannah haar privacy. Ik dacht alleen maar dat er iets met haar aan de hand was waar ik me vinger niet op kon leggen. En toen ze me aankeek wist ik plotseling alles van haar. Mogelijk een effect van de krachten die nog steeds in me groeien." Grace kijkt voorzichtig naar Samuel. Na een paar seconden gaat er een wenkbrauw omhoog.

"Dan weet je dus dat ze zwanger is?"

"Zoals ik al zei. Ik weet alles. En ik snap waarom ze bang is. Dat zou ik ook zijn. Als er iets is waar ik mee kan helpen doe ik dat graag." Haar woorden dringen nu pas goed tot hem door.

"Met 'alles' bedoel je dat je ook haar verleden kent?" Grace knikt woordeloos van ja.

Hij kijkt haar aan maar ziet geen verwijt.

"Ik maak me zorgen om haar." Met die woorden liep hij weer door.

"Ik ook."

Als Grace de prachtige zwarte jurk ziet hangen gaat haar mond open van verbazing. Het had een strak lijfje met een geregen rug die een deel van haar blote rug zou laten zien, en een lange sleep bestaand uit meerdere lagen. Er zaten duizenden kleine zwarte pareltjes op verwerkt met hier en daar een diamantje. Het leek wel een sterrenhemel. Er stonden zelf schoentjes bij met dezelfde pareltjes en diamantjes. Er lagen nog lange zwarte handschoenen bij een bruin kistje stond er nog naast. Wantrouwig steekt ze haar hand er naar uit. Als ze het opent ziet ze een armband met meerdere strengen zwarte parels en een bijpassende halsketting van meerdere strengen. De sluitingen waren versierd met diamantjes.

"O, vader het is prachtig. Dankjewel."

"Je zal het nog even moeten passen. Zal ik iemand roepen om je te helpen?"

"Ja, misschien wil Hannah me wel helpen." Samuel had eerder verwacht dat ze om een van haar dochters had gevraagd maar dit kwam goed uit. Kon Grace Hannah helpen met háár jurk.

In gedachten legde hij contact met zijn geliefde Hannah. Een paar minuten later stond ze de prachtige jurk van Grace te bewonderen.

"O, Samuel wat een prachtige jurk."

"Die van jou hangt hiernaast." Aangenaam verrast lopen ze naar zijn slaapkamer en daar hing ook een zwarte jurk maar zonder enige versiering. Hij was zo te zien helemaal van zijde en een eenvoudig model. Strak klassiek lijfje dat in een wijde rok uitliep. Meerdere lagen stof zo te zien. Het was moeilijk te bepalen hoe het eruit zou zien als het gedragen zou worden. Naast de jurk lag een zilveren masker. Verbaast pakte ze het op.

"Wat is hier de bedoeling van?"

"Ik had bedacht dat iedereen behalve het bruidspaar een dergelijk masker zou kunnen dragen."

Grace begint te glimlachen.

"Dat is een geweldig idee. Ik zie het nu al voor me. Een heel gezelschap mensen in het zwart onherkenbaar met deze prachtige zilveren maskers." Ze nam het masker van Hannah over.

"Hoe maak je het vast?" Samuel pakt het uit haar handen.

"Elk masker is speciaal gemaakt voor een specifieke drager. Deze is alleen bruikbaar voor Hannah." Hij hield het masker voor haar gezicht en het vleide zich aan haar gelaatstrekken. Het bleef gewoon zitten waar het zat. Ondanks dat het hele gezicht bedekt werd kon Hannah probleemloos door haar neus ademen. De ooggaten waren van het zelfde materiaal als het masker en waren dus dicht. Net als de neus. Grace wuift voor haar gezicht en Hannah kijkt haar kant op.

"Kan je er doorheen kijken?"

"Ja." Toen ze dat zei klonk het alsof er niets voor haar mond zat. Blijkbaar was ook het mondgedeelte luchtdoorlatend. Hannah trekt met haar vingertoppen over het masker.

"Het zit heel comfortabel." Samuel knikt.

"Daarom zijn ze ook persoonsgebonden."

"En hoe krijg ik hem weer af?"

"Je trekt aan de neus tot hij los laat."

Met lichte dwang kwam het masker los.

Hannah hielp Grace in haar jurk en sierraden. Ze zag eruit als een plaatje. Alleen miste er nog iets. Als Samuel later komt kijken ziet hij het ook. Met een simpele beweging had hij een tiara van zwarte rozen, parels en diamanten in handen. Als hij dit in haar, haar steekt is het plaatje compleet. Waarderend kijkt hij naar zijn schoondochter.

"Zal ik de anderen met uitzondering van Jerry roepen?" Grace knikt van ja. Hannah houdt hem nog even tegen.

"Geef mij even de kans om mijn jurk aan te doen en het masker. Kunnen ze meteen kijken of ze het leuk vinden." Samuel knikt instemmend en liep naar beneden.

Als na een kwartier iedereen naar boven loopt stonden Grace en Hannah al boven aan de trap in de gang. Tien minuten lang waren er alleen maar goedkeurende kreten te horen. De meiden waren bijna door het dolle heen. Het idee van de maskers was direct goedgekeurd. Hannah ging nog even naar beneden om het aan Jerry te laten zien.

Als ze de kamer binnen komt zit Jerry met Bernhard te praten.

* * *

Iedereen ging naar boven met uitzondering van Jerry. Hij kijkt zo de mensen achterna die door de deur liepen en zag uit zijn ooghoek hoe Bernhard bij hem ging zitten. Jerry kijkt hem aan.

"Wil je niet even kijken?" Bernhard haalt zijn schouders op.

"Ik hoor er niet bij Jerry, weet je nog wel." Jerry ziet zijn treurige blik.

"Volgens mij denkt Grace daar niet zo over. En ik zou het ook niet erg vinden als jij en je kinderen op de bruiloft komen. Misschien loop ik nu wat te hard van stapel maar ik mag je wel."

"Dankjewel Jerry. Ik mag me handen fijn knijpen met mensen zoals jullie. En dan heb ik het voornamelijk over mijn kinderen. Je vader is een bijzondere man. En ik geloof Dale direct dat hij niet makkelijk is. Maar ondanks dat heeft hij de liefde van diverse mensen hier. Heb je gezien hoe verliefd Hannah is?" Op dat moment kwam er een vrouw in het zwart binnen in een jurk die leek te zweven. De lagen zijde vloeiden om haar lichaam en maakten haar bijna onwerkelijk. Het zilveren masker dat ze droeg maakte haar intrigerend mysterieus. Ze liep tot vlak voor Jerry en Bernhard en maakte een draai. Het leek alsof de jurk leefde. Dit kon alleen het werk zijn van Samuel. Met een elegante beweging haalde ze het masker van haar gezicht. De groene ogen leken licht te geven zo vrolijk was ze.

"Wat vinden jullie ervan." Ze had niet verwacht dat Bernhard ook nog beneden zou zitten. Hij moest zich wel erg buitengesloten voelen. Jerry kijkt geïntrigeerd naar haar masker.

"Heeft pap dat masker gemaakt?"

"Ja. Hij wil dat iedereen zo'n masker draagt met uitzondering van jij en Grace." Jerry stelde zich voor hoe dat eruit zou zien. Hij begint te glimlachen. Dat was een geweldig idee.

"Als Grace het goed vindt ben ik ook van de partij. Lijkt me een geweldig gezicht al die zilveren gezichten."

"Grace reageerde net zo als jij. Dus de maskers zijn een feit." En ze huppelde weer naar boven.

Jerry kijkt Bernhard aan.

"Biertje Bernhard?"

"Wat graag Jerry."

Als iedereen weer in zijn gewone doen is komen ze de entertainment ruimte binnen. Ze vinden Jerry en Bernhard in de bar. Met nog de nodige vrolijkheid klimt iedereen op een barkruk. Jerry deelt drankjes uit.

Grace kijkt Jerry aan en vervolgens naar Bernhard. Het was haar opgevallen dat hij beneden was gebleven en Hannah had haar er later ook nog een keer op gewezen. Een blik van verstandhouding was voldoende.

Grace tikt even op de schouder van Bernhard.

"Jerry en ik zouden het leuk vinden als jij en je kinderen ook op de bruiloft komen."

Bernhard was perplex. Waarom zou ze hem uitnodigen? Grace kijkt hem met een ondeugend lachje aan.

"Eddie zou de ringen kunnen dragen. En misschien kan Clairissa zwarte bloemblaadjes strooien?" Bernhard kijkt in haar blauwe ogen en voelt zich opeens meer thuis dan dat hij zich ooit ergens thuis had gevoeld. Hij kijkt nog even naar Samuel. Het enig wat hij ziet is een neutrale blik zo van zoek het maar uit. Hij kijkt weer naar Grace.

"Het is ons een eer dat we mogen komen. En ik denk dat Eddie en Clairissa geen problemen zullen hebben om erbij te zijn." Grace geeft als antwoord en flinke knuffel aan Bernhard.

Samuel schud zijn hoofd.

"Nog drie maskers. Ben je van plan om nog meer mensen uit te nodigen Grace, dan kan ik daar rekening mee houden."

Geschrokken kijkt Grace naar Samuel. Daar had ze geen rekening mee gehouden. Als haar blik die van haar schoonvader kruist ziet ze dat hij haar weer in het ootje neemt. Ze beloond hem met een dankbare glimlach.

"Ik denk dat alle gasten nu wel uitgenodigd zijn, tenzij je Belail er nog bij wilt hebben?"

De blik die hij haar nu gaf was goud waard. Ze barst in lachen uit. Ze had hem met meer dan gelijke munt terugbetaald.

Bernhard kijkt waarderen de groep mensen rondt. Hij kon zich gelukkig prijzen dat hij als dreuzel op deze manier geaccepteerd werd. Zijn vrolijkheid verdween echter snel. Wat had de toekomst voor hem en zijn kinderen in petto. Hij kon niet terug naar zijn werk. Hij had geen moeder meer voor zijn kinderen. En zodra hij zijn neus zou laten zien was hij gegarandeerd dood. Met een treurige blik draait hij zijn bierglas door zijn vingers. Grace ziet zijn stemmingswisseling en snapte zijn probleem. Ze fluistert iets in haar vaders oor. En die begint te glimlachen. Ze communiceert telepathisch met Samuel en die knikt instemmend. Samuel had zelfs nog een idee dat haar meer aanstond. Samuel stond op en verliet de bar.

Grace buigt zich naar Bernhard.

"Jij en je kinderen krijgen een nieuwe identiteit. Mijn vader regelt een nieuwe baan bij een bedrijf aan de westkust. John zal je op deze manier niet meer kunnen vinden. En om je kinderen de eerste beginselen van de magie te leren beheersen heeft Samuel een instructeur in gedachte die je thuis kan helpen. Je zal alleen je huis met deze instructeur moeten delen. Samuel zal je kinderen zelf een aantal uren per dag in opleiding nemen." Bernhard kijkt haar ongelovig aan.

"Maar waar moeten we wonen dan?"

"Dat is ook geregeld. Je krijgt de beschikking over een landgoed met personeel om voor het huishouden de kinderen te zorgen zodat je gewoon naar je werk kan." Bernhard kijkt haar ongelovig aan. Hij kon zich niet voorstellen waarom er zoveel moeite voor hem en zijn kinderen gedaan werd door eigenlijk vreemden. Grace ziet zijn dilemma en stelt hem gerust.

"Samuel is altijd dankbaar als hij nieuw talent mag opleiden. Beschouw het als een betaling."

Op dat moment komt Samuel weer binnen met een jonge vrouw aan zijn zijde. Grace herkende haar uit haar opleiding. Ze was een mede pupil. En erg aantrekkelijk.

Samuel brengt haar bij Bernhard en stelt haar voor.

"Bernhard, dit is Sifra. Ze heeft zich bereidt gevonden om voorlopig te fungeren als jouw vrouw en moeder van je kinderen. En ze is een formidabele heks en kan je kinderen het nodige leren."

Bernhard kijkt nu helemaal verslagen in de ogen van Sifra. Hij kon verdrinken in die blik maar realiseerde zich dat dit een soort van slavernij was. Hoe kon Samuel denken dat hij akkoord zou gaan me een vrouw die in opdracht bij hem blijft. Hij had het gevoel alsof hij een gedienstige toebedeeld had gekregen.

Grace voelt zijn twijfels.

"Bernhard, ik ken Sifra. Ze zou nooit iets doen wat ze niet zou willen. We zijn samen opgeleid. En onze opleiding is altijd dat van zelfstandig denken en handelen. We zijn geen slaven."

Hij kijkt haar aan. Ze had zijn gedachten gelezen leek het. Sifra was een geweldige mooie vrouw en bijzonder aantrekkelijk. Hij zou het enorm moeilijk krijgen als ze constant in zijn buurt was.

"Dit kan niet Grace." Ze was te aantrekkelijk. Hij kijkt nu naar Sifra en als hun ogen elkaar vinden maakte zijn hart een sprongetje. Nee het zou niet goed komen als ze bij hem in buurt zou zijn. Hoe was het mogelijk dat hij nu al geen gedachte meer spendeerde aan Marie?

Grace ziet zijn reactie en fluistert.

"Samuel kan héél goed matchen Bernhard. Geef hem een kans."

Sifra stak haar hand uit naar Bernhard. In een beleeft automatisme neemt hij haar hand in die van hem. Haar blik was dat van warm water in een langzaam stromende rivier. De rust en zelfvertrouwen die ze uitstraalde biologeerde hem. Hij kijkt nog een keer aandachtig in haar ogen of hij dezelfde lege blik ziet als bij Marie toen ze onder imperus was. Maar dat was niet het geval.

Samuel richt zich op Bernhard.

"Je kinderen bevinden zich in de gast verblijven hierboven. Je kan daar vannacht ook blijven samen met Sifra natuurlijk. Als je hulp nodig hebt kan je een beroep doen op James of Sifra. Ze hebben ervaring in het verschonen van luiers en dergelijke." Bernhard glimlacht om de macho houding van Samuel.

"Ik ben prima in staat om voor mijn kinderen te zorgen Samuel. Als alle spullen aanwezig zijn kunnen Sifra en James rustig gaan slapen."

* * *

Sifra kijkt Bernhard aan. Samuel had haar een opdracht gegeven om zich in te zetten een man te helpen bij het opvoeden van zijn kinderen. Hij had nooit gezegd dat het om zo'n aantrekkelijke man ging. Maar ze was gehoorzaam aan haar Meester en deed wat hij verlangde. Ze was al bang dat het om een onaantrekkelijke man zou gaan. Maar ze had beter moeten weten. Haar Meester was niet de persoon om mensen bij elkaar te brengen die absoluut niet bij elkaar zouden passen. Ze besluit om de onzekerheid van Bernhard te misbruiken. Met twee stappen dichterbij had ze zijn hand in die van haar en kijkt hem sensueel aan. De blik die hij haar gaf was dat van iemand die niet op een slaaf zat te wachten. Hij scande haar ogen en houding alsof ze misschien gedwongen werd. Dit was toch een dreuzel? Wist hij wat imperus was? Ze glimlacht geruststellend naar hem.

"Hallo Bernhard."

"Hallo Sifra." Zijn stem raakte een diepe snaar in haar. Haar hart sloeg een slag over. Ze kon zich vervelendere opdrachten voorstellen. Als ze elkaar weer los laten omhelst ze Grace.

"Hallo Grace, lang niet gezien."

"Hallo Sifra. Je komt op het juiste moment. Je bent natuurlijk ook voor mijn huwelijk uitgenodigd."

"Ja dat wist ik al." Haar toon was van 'hoe kan je dat nou zeggen?'. Grace was even van haar stuk. Samuel legt een hand op Sifra haar schouder.

"Ik had haar al uitgenodigd." Sifra verstijfd zichtbaar. Haar Meester had haar nog nooit aangeraakt en dit verraste haar. Ze had ook het gevoel dat ze haar mond verder moest houden.

Bernhard ziet hoe de pupillen van Sifra groot worden van schrik als Samuel zijn hand op haar schouder legt. Blijkbaar was het heel bijzonder als Samuel besloot iemand aan te raken. En ook beangstigend.


	41. Devona

**Hoofdstuk 41 Devona **

John stormde het kantoor binnen van Bernhard maar hij was niet aanwezig. Al zijn spullen waren er nog wel en de computer stond nog aan. Hij wist wat Bernhard gedaan had omdat hij zijn kantoor magisch beveiligd had. Hij wist dat er iemand binnen was gekomen en achter zijn computer was gaan zitten. Na controle van zijn Key-logger zag hij welke informatie was ontfutseld en naar welke computer het was gestuurd.

Gezien de staat waarin Bernhard zijn kantoor zich bevond zou hij zo wel terug komen en besluit te wachten. Na een kwartier echter begint hij te twijfelen. Met een blik op Bernhard's agenda ziet hij dat hij geen afspraken heeft waardoor hij zo lang weg blijft. Na nog een kwartier was zijn geduld op. Met een eenvoudige spreuk sluit hij de deur zodat er een alarm af zou gaan als iemand deze weer opende. Maar als om zes uur nog steeds niets is gebeurd krijgt hij een vermoeden. Hij besluit naar het huis van Bernhard te gaan. Marie zou zeker thuis zijn en met het eten op Bernhard zitten wachten. Als hij daar verschijnseld ziet hij dat ook hier alles nog aan is als of iedereen zo weer terug kon komen maar het huis was leeg. Na een half uur waren zijn twijfels weg. Ze waren voor hem gevlucht. Dat was zijn enige verklaring. En ze waren snél gevlucht. Wat hem doet vermoeden dat er magie in het spel was. Hij laat zich in een stoel vallen.

En degene die hen had geholpen te vluchten had nu waarschijnlijk ook al zijn contacten. Als zijn Meester hier achter kwam was hij dood, of erger. Zijn beste gok was Jerry. Ja, Jerry zat hier achter. Hij moest Jerry zien te vinden. Hij kijkt in zijn mobile telefoon en vindt het nummer van het magisch detective bureau. Na een aantal rinkels nam iemand op.

"Met Michelle."

"Hallo Michelle, met John Meisters. Ik zou graag Jerry Smith willen spreken."

"Sorry, maar meneer Smith is niet bereikbaar op het moment. U kan als u wilt een berichtje achter laten. Zodra hij zich weer meldt geven we dat aan hem door."

"Ok. Zou u willen vragen of hij contact met me wil opnemen, hij heeft mijn nummer."

"Komt in orde meneer Meisters. Goedenavond."

En de verbinding was verbroken.

Wat nu? Misschien kon hij Grace verrassen in het penthouse. Misschien was Jerry daar ook en kon hij nog iets regelen.Maar ook het penthouse was verlaten. Hij besluit om toch weer naar het huis van Bernhard te gaan en te wachten. Veel meer kon hij niet doen.

Als hij weer in het huis van Bernhard staat hoort hij gestommel boven zich. Marie was driftig bezig om haar koffers te pakken. Ze had niet eens door dat John bij haar in de slaapkamer stond. Als ze eindelijk opkijkt slaakt ze een gilletje van schrik. Voor de veiligheid had John zijn nieuwe toverstok getrokken.

"Waar is Bernhard?" Haar gezicht vertrekt in woede.

"Het is allemaal jou schuld! Dankzij jou ben ik mijn kinderen kwijt!" Er liep een sliert spuug van haar mondhoek naar haar kin. Ze was ziedend.

"Hoe bedoel je. Waar zijn ze dan?"

"Die zijn nu eigendom van Samuel Smith samen met Bernhard. Hij heeft zich en de kinderen aan hem gegeven, vrijwillig notabene! Vuile rot dreuzel!"

"Hoe bedoel je 'gegeven'? Wie is die Samuel Smith?" Op het moment dat hij de naam Smith uitspreekt worden zijn ogen groot. Dit was té toevallig. Marie kijkt hem verachtend aan.

"Ik moest je nog de groeten doen van Bernhard. En zijn exacte woorden waren. 'Wij zijn nu eigendom van Samuel Smith de Heer en Meester van Jerry Smith.' En voor je informatie, Jerry is zijn zoon. Samuel is de gevaarlijkste en meest meedogenloze magiër van heel Amerika. En als hij een goede volgeling ziet in je kind ben je het kwijt! En ik ben ze kwijt, allebei!"

John dacht dat Voldemort gemeen was maar dit flikte hij zelfs niet. Hij rekruteerde ze pas als ze tegen het volwassen worden aan zaten, of later. En blijkbaar had hij er ook geen moeite mee dreuzels in zijn dienst te nemen als dienaren. Zijn zoon ging zelfs trouwen met een dreuzel! En dat alleen voor het geld. En daarna zou ze worden weggegooid als een ouwe schoen. Een dode oude schoen. Samen met haar vader. John zag geen uitweg. Zijn plannen waren bekend en de magiër die er van wist was Voldemort zijn gelijke. Hij besluit te proberen een van zijn onderdanen te worden en zou Voldemort verraden als dat nodig was.

"Marie? Enig idee hoe ik in contact kan komen met deze Samuel?" De verwilderde blik die hij krijgt sprak boekdelen.

"Wat ben je van plan?"

"Ik moet met hem spreken."

"Niemand spreekt met Samuel, hij spreekt met jou als hem dat belieft. En dan moet je bereid zijn alles te geven. En doe je dat niet dan ben je er geweest."

"En doet jullie AMM niets tegen deze man?"

"Nee volgens mijn familie is hij einaar van het AMM. Ik heb geruchten gehoord dat hij geen mens is en ik geloof het. Die verloofde van hem is zeker niet menselijk."

"Je was bij hem thuis?"

"Ik heb met ze zitten eten onder imperus. Vuile schoft!"

"Hij en zijn verloofde?"

"Nee. Hij zijn verloofde zijn drie zoons en twee nichten. En o ja. Een zeker Dale."

"En Grace?"

"Wie is Grace?"

"De verloofde van Jerry."

"Er was geen Grace." Ze wuift ongeduldig met haar handen en gaat verder met inpakken.

Als Grace er niet bij was, waar was ze dan? En waarom was Dale er wel? Hadden ze hem onder imperus? Dat was niet echt zinvol, tenzij hij nog voor iets anders gebruikt moest worden. Hij wist dat hij de bron van de tijdmachine was maar dit was niet logisch. Tenzij Dale zich ook vrijwillig gegeven had aan Samuel. Ja dat was het. Hij had zich gegeven voor zijn dochter, zodat haar niets zou overkomen. Wat waren dreuzels toch dom.

"Is er verder helemaal niets dat je me kan vertellen?" Ze stopt even met het pakken van haar koffers.

"Zondag gaat Jerry trouwen ergens in Vegas." Zijn ogen lichten op. Hier kon hij iets mee. Hij richtte zijn toverstok op Marie.

"Vaarwel Marie. En bedankt." Het volgende moment lag ze dood op de slaapkamervloer.

Grace voelt hoe Marie haar levenslicht wordt uitgeblazen. Bernhard was weduwnaar.

Ze pakt over de bar zijn hand. Bernhard kijkt haar aan en ziet in haar blik dat het mis is.

"Is ze?" Grace knikt van ja.

"John heeft haar net vermoord."

Bernhard liet zijn hoofd hangen.

"Zullen ze mijn verdwijning zien als een schuldbekentenis voor haar dood?"

"Nee. Als iemand op deze manier sterft wordt dat altijd uitgelegd als natuurlijke doodsoorzaak."

"Dat is verdomd handig." Zijn hoofd kwam omhoog.

"Als het niet teveel gevraagd is, zou ik wat sterkers willen drinken."

Jerry ziet zijn blik.

"Jack Daniels, Bernhard?"

"Graag Jerry." Sifra keek Bernhard aan en zag zijn pijn. Ze had hem wát graag getroost maar ze wist dat het te vroeg was.

Een half uur later ging iedereen naar zijn bed. Bernhard werd door James naar de vertrekken gebracht waar ook zijn kinderen vredig lagen te slapen. Sifra had hen gevolgd op een paar meter afstand en stond nu ook in de slaapkamer van Bernhard. In de kamer naast de slaapkamer waren twee bedjes neergezet en daar lagen Eddie en Clairissa te slapen. Bernhard stond bij de bedjes en keek naar zijn kinderen. Sifra was hem stilletjes gevolgd en zag de vredig slapende hoofdjes.

"Ze zijn prachtig Bernhard." Haar woorden lieten hem opschrikken uit zijn overpeinzingen.

"Hallo Sifra, ik had niet gemerkt dat je hier was."

"Dat is ook de bedoeling. Zodra je meer eisen aan me stelt zal je me meer opmerken."

Ze liep weer stilletjes weg en Bernhard aait nog even over de hoofdjes van zijn kinderen. Hij had een goede beslissing genomen.

Als hij weer in de slaapkamer komt ligt Sifra al in bed. Het grote tweepersoons bed. Hij kijkt om zich heen voor een plek om te slapen maar ziet niets. Moest hij nu bij haar in bed kruipen?

Sifra doet haar ogen weer open.

"Het bed is groot genoeg voor ons om elkaar niet tegen te komen. Ik beloof je dat ik je met rust zal laten." Bernhard kijkt naar het enorme bed. Ze had gelijk. Hij moest zich niet zo preuts opstellen. Wat kon hem tenslotte gebeuren. Sifra was veel kwetsbaarder in deze positie. Hij kijkt nog even naar haar gezicht en realiseert zich wat een onzin dat was. Hij had niets te vertellen als Sifra dat niet wou. Ze was ten slotte magisch. Hijzelf was in dit geval de zwakkere.

Met een glimlacht trok hij zijn kleren uit tot op zijn boxers na en klom in bed.

Tussen haar wimpers door gluurde Sifra naar Bernhard. Hij had ook een geweldig lichaam. Met een zucht draaide ze zich om.

* * *

Grace kroop in de armen van Jerry.

"Ik had nooit verwacht dat Sifra zich zou lenen voor deze klus."

"Weet je hoe ze volluit heet?" Grace dacht na maar ze kon zich niet herinneren hoe Sifra van haar achternaam heette.

"Nee, volgens mij heeft ze dat nooit verteld."

"Haar achternaam is Dalahaaf." Grace leunde nu op haar elleboog en keek Jerry verbaast aan. Jerry knikt.

"Ze is de zuster van Marie."

"Dat meen je niet?"

"Serieus. Toen ik haar binnen zag komen zat ik met me bek los."

"Samuel heeft wél lef."

"Je kan een hoop dingen zeggen van me vader maar niet dat hij geen lef heeft."

"Denk je dat dit goed gaat?"

"Ik weet het niet. Maar pap heeft een gave om mensen op diverse manieren te binden aan een situatie. Hij zal er denk ik op rekenen dat Sifra zich zal hechten aan de kinderen. En als dan bekend wordt dat het de kinderen van haar zuster zijn, ze misschien makkelijker accepteren. Misschien hebben de kleintjes dan toch nog grootouders."

"Hij weet wel te manipuleren. Ik hoop dat het lukt."

"Ik weet het niet. Sifra is niet vrijwillig afgestaan aan Pap. Net zo min als haar broer. Volgens mij hebben de Dalahaaf's een gruwelijke hekel aan hem."

"Pap weet ze wel uit te kiezen."

"Ja, kijk maar naar mij." Jerry keek haar intens aan en ze begon te lachen.

"Dat was spreekwoordelijk Jerr."

"Maar ik kijk graag naar je."

"Ga nou maar slapen."

"En als ik dat nog niet wil?"

"Kom op Jerr. Het was een vermoeiende dag."

"Ok. Maar ik wil nog even bij je liggen."

"Goed, maar dan gaan we slapen."

Hij neemt haar in zijn armen en drukt haar stevig tegen zich aan. Ze voelt hoe zijn verlangen naar haar groeit. Hij kust haar in haar nek en zijn handen beginnen te dwalen. Ze voelt hoe haar lichaam reageert. Ze kon nu niet meer denken aan slapen. Het enige dat ze wou was héél dicht bij Jerry zijn. Haar ademhaling wordt zwaarder en plotseling stopt Jerry.

"Ik dacht dat je wou slapen?"

"Je zei net al dat Samuel ze wist uit te zoeken toch?" Hij zag de hartstocht in haar ogen. Hoe kon hij haar weerstaan? Zijn lippen bedekten die van haar en ze waren verloren.

* * *

Samuel en Hannah waren in zijn vertrekken. Hij ziet hoe ze de zwarte jurk die hij voor haar gecreëerd had uittrekt. Hij kon zijn ogen niet van haar af houden. Als ze lachend om kijkt glimlacht hij terug. Hij had inmiddels zijn kleren uitgetrokken en lag in bed. Ze kruipt in bed en verstrengeld haar benen en armen met die van hem.

"Je hebt een prachtige jurk gemaakt voor Grace en mij." Hij voelde haar warme lichaam tegen de zijne. Ook zij had geen kleding meer aan. En ze waren totaal tevreden en ontspannen.

"Het gaat een prachtige bruiloft worden." Ze leunt op zijn borst en kijkt hem aan.

"Dat is misschien wat overdreven Sam. We zijn maar met een klein groepje."

"Dat denk jij. Ik heb de locatie verplaatst naar een stuk in de woestijn. Daar staat een enorme zwarte tent en ik heb alle mensen die Grace en Jerry kennen uitgenodigd. En de dreuzel die de voltrekking doet ook. Zoals ik al zei het wordt een geweldig feest."

Hannah's ogen worden groot.

"Daarom reageerde Sifra zó. Ze was allang uitgenodigd door jou?"

"Ja. Mijn verassing was bijna in het water gevallen. Ik kon haar nog net tegen houden haar mond voorbij te praten." Hannah kijkt bedenkelijk.

"Heb je ook dreuzels uitgenodigd?"

"Ja. En ik heb alle magische mensen op hun hart gedrukt dat ze geen magie mochten gebruiken. De bediening is tenslotte ook dreuzel."

"En de kleding en maskers?"

"Op de uitnodiging staat dat zwarte kleding de voorkeur heeft. Bij de ingang krijgt iedereen een halve variant die je gewoon met een elastiekje om doet."

"Dus het wordt een soort van gemaskerd bal?"

"Ja, leek me wel leuk."

"Denk je dat er veel komen?"

"De magische gasten komen gegarandeerd állemaal."

"Dat klinkt wel héél definitief. Waarom ben je daar zo zeker van?"

"Ze weten dat ik er ook zal zijn. En aangezien ik mijn gezicht bijna nooit laat zien zullen ze hun nieuwsgierigheid niet kunnen bedwingen."

"Maar je laat je gezicht immers niet zien?"

"Klopt. Lag ook niet in de bedoeling."

"Hoeveel mensen komen er?"

"Ongeveer vijfhonderd."

"Wat? Zoveel?"

"Ach je weet wel hoe dat gaat. Als je de ene uitnodigt moet je andere ook uitnodigen anders zijn ze beledigd, en voor je het weet zijn het er vijfhonderd."

"Je bent een enorme boef Samuel. Ik kon me al niet voorstellen dat jij, van alle mensen, voor iets kleins en onopvallends zou gaan.

"Je kent me te goed Hannah. Ik moet wel met je trouwen anders zou je al me geheimen verklappen." Ze kijkt hem bedenkelijk aan en buigt vervolgens naar zijn lippen. De kus die ze hem geeft is zo vol overgave dat hij haar maar moeilijk los laat.

"Ik zou nooit je geheimen verklappen Sam. Daarvoor hoef je me niet te trouwen. Ik heb al verteld dat ik voor altijd de jouwe ben." Hij kijkt in haar geweldig groene ogen en laat zich helemaal gaan onder haar invloed. Ze was bijzonder en hij vertouwde haar helemaal. En mocht ze zijn vertrouwen beschamen dan had hij pech. Hij kon er niet mee zitten. Een relatie was het nemen van risico's.

Ze ziet hoe hij zich helemaal overgeeft aan de situatie. Dat was het laatste wat ze had verwacht. Ze had de volledig controle en hij gaf haar dat. Hij was aan haar overgeleverd. Maar haar gevoel zei dat hij nog altijd iemand was waar rekening mee gehouden diende te worden. En zo hield ze van hem. Een sterke man die zacht en lief was op die momenten dat het nodig was. Alles had een reden en een doel. Daarom hield ze zo van hem. Hij was intelligent en doortrapt. Hij was de baas en ze was gelukkig. Haar lippen kwamen op die van hem neer en hij nam de regie.

* * *

Donderdag 31 maart.

Grace tilde één ooglid op. Het was nog vroeg. Ze kijkt op de wekker. 5:30 uur. Waarom was ze wakker geworden? Ze kijkt naar Jerry in het halfduister van de slaapkamer. Door een spleet van de gordijnen probeerde een zonnestraal te kruipen. In de verte hoorde ze een haan kraaien. Ze had helemaal geen zin om nog naar het werk te gaan. Het leek haar ook niet verstandig met alles wat er was gebeurt. Plotseling begon Jerry te praten.

"Ik heb gisteren samen met Dale geregeld dat je vandaag en morgen formeel buitengewoon verlof hebt in verband met het regelen van je trouwerij." Grace kijkt hem dankbaar aan.

"Dat is een slimme zet." Ze kroop genoeglijk tegen hem aan met de intentie verder te slapen. Maar Jerry begon weer te praten.

"We zouden de vrijgekomen tijd kunnen besteden aan het zoeken van familie van John."

Grace zucht. Ze had graag nog een beetje geslapen. Als Jerry al een poos niets meer heeft gezegd vallen haar ogen weer dicht.

"Tommy zou kunnen hacken in de computer van de burgerlijke stand." Grace haar geduld was nu op.

"Hij heeft een verloofde, die kunnen we wel gebruiken." Jerry gaat overeind zitten en kijkt op haar neer.

"Heb je, je bijzondere krachten weer ingezet?"

"Ja, en nu wil ik graag nog even slapen."

"Je weet toch dat je dat niet moet doen Grace?"

"Als je nog lang blijft zeuren haal ik haar op en deponeer d'r in de woonkamer."

"Als je dát maar laat. Dat zou haar zekere dood betekenen. Je weet toch hoe 'het' reageert op ongenode gasten?" Grace trekt het kussen over haar hoofd. Snapte hij dan niet wat ze vroeg? Ze wou alleen nog maar wat slapen! Met een schok zat ze rechtop in bed.

"Ik wou het niet maar ze is er nu toch! Jerry wat heb ik gedaan!"

* * *

Samuel schrok wakker. Hij voelt in wat voor emotionele stress Grace zich bevindt. Ze had iets gedaan omdat ze de controle verloor. Wie had ze gehaald? Hij bereidde zich voor om de zwarte schim in te binden voordat de persoon in kwestie dood was. Hij voelt zijn huis af en vindt een jonge vrouw in de woonkamer. Hij begint te glimlachen. Grace dacht dat ze haar gehaald had maar de jonge vrouw draaide haar een rad voor ogen. Hij voelt hoe Grace en Jerry zich snel wat kleren aan het lijf toveren en naar de woonkamer verschijnselen.

* * *

Ze was geconcentreerd bezig met een toverdrank als ze voelt hoe er naar haar gezocht wordt. Met een snelle gedachte sluit ze zich af maar ze was toch gevonden. Ze voelt hoe er aan haar getrokken wordt. Ze kijkt om zich heen en ziet nog twee magiërs bezig in het laboratorium. Ze besluit om uit het zicht te gaan staan voor het geval ze haar ontvoering niet tegen kan houden. Flarden van verwarring en bijna oncontroleerbare emotie bereiken haar. Ze voelt voorzichtig terug en weet wat ze moet doen. Voordat de persoon die haar probeerde te pakken het werk af kon maken verschijnselde ze zelfstandig in het huis van Samuel. Het afleggen van afstanden over grote wateren was voor haar geen probleem. Ze had gevoeld dat de woonkamer het uiteindelijke doel was en was de ontvoerder een fractie van een seconde te vroeg af. Geduldig wacht Devona af wat er verder ging gebeuren.

* * *

Als Jerry en Grace in de woonkamer verschijnselen zien ze een rustig afwachtende in het zwart gehulde jonge vrouw staan van ongeveer 20 jaar. Ze had as blond haar en de meest ongelofelijk diep blauwe ogen die ze ooit gezien hadden. Er kroop een glimlachje om haar mond maar ze zei niets.

* * *

Devona ziet twee mensen verschijnen. In Grace herkend ze direct de kracht die haar wou halen maar ze was niet gefocust genoeg om door haar bescherming te breken. Ze wist wie deze mensen waren maar hield haar mond. Ze had een vermoeden dat Samuel ook elk moment zou verschijnen.

* * *

Samuel trok ongehaast zijn kleding aan en gebaarde naar Hannah dat ze het zelfde moest doen.

"We hebben een gast." Daar kon ze het mee doen en volgde hem naar beneden naar de woonkamer. Als Samuel de deur open laat zwaaien ziet hij Devona staan met Jerry en Grace. Hij besluit Grace een lesje te leren. Telepathisch geeft hij Devona een opdracht.

* * *

Devona ziet de blik van Samuel en weet wat ze moet doen. Haar ogen worden groot van schrik en ze buigt voor hem.

"Heer, uw nederige dienares." Ze bleef gebogen staan met haar handen voor zich gevouwen.

Samuel keek nu boos naar Grace.

"Wat is hier de bedoeling van Grace. Waarom ga je Voldemort niet zelf vertellen dat hij nog een broer heeft. Dat was een stuk makkelijker geweest!" Grace stond naar lucht te happen. Ze kon zich niet voorstellen hoe het had kunnen gebeuren maar hier stond ze toch.

Devona keek nu onbeschaamd op en keek intens naar het gezicht van Samuel.

"Broer?"

En na dat woord was ze verdwenen.

Grace schrikt zichtbaar. En ze wist wie Samuel was en dat ze nu die informatie rechtstreeks naar Voldemort bracht.

Samuel kijkt haar nu woedend aan.

"Je hebt ons in gevaar gebracht Grace met je onbezonnen en impulsieve gedrag!"

Hij ziet hoe er tranen verschijnen maar zet nog even door.

"Dit is nu precies waar ik je de hele tijd voor probeer te waarschuwen. Heb je, je krachten ingezet op eigen initiatief?"

Woordeloos knikt ze van ja. Ze voelt hoe er nog meer tranen omhoog komen. De blik die Samuel haar gaf voorspelde niet veel goeds.

"Kan je haar weer terug halen Grace? Voordat ze daadwerkelijk de kans krijgt om dit door te brieven?" Hij ziet haar emotionele toestand.

"Concentreer je!" Nu schreeuwde hij bijna. Grace vermande zich en zocht weer naar de jonge vrouw en vond haar …. in de entertainment ruimte. Ze was dus niet weg maar naar een ander deel van het huis verdwijnselt. Grace probeerde haar naar zich toe te halen maar het was alsof ze aan een berg stond te trekken. Ze voelde een enorme tegendruk. Het lukte haar niet om de vrouw te verplaatsen.

"Het lukt niet. Maar ze is in de entertainment ruimte."

Jerry kijkt haar verbaasd aan.

"Wat moet ze daar nou?" In een oogwenk staat hij in de entertainmentruimte en krijgt een vloek naar zijn hoofd geslingerd. Hij begreep niet wat voor een vloek het was maar hij vloog zeker 4 meter door de lucht om met een plof op de grond terecht te komen. Als zijn ogen in focus komen probeert hij haar te verdoven maar de magie lijkt van haar af te glijden. Nu probeerde hij haar te verstenen maar ze keek hem alleen maar met scheef gehouden hoofd aan. Na een paar seconden doet ze haar mond open.

"Is dat alles wat je in huis hebt?"

Hij keek haar aan en zag dat ze nog steeds haar handen gevouwen voor zich hield. Ze had geen toverstok gebruikt.

Samuel verscheen nu samen met Grace. Hij hield zijn hand op ten teken dat er niet meer gevochten moest worden.

"Iedereen stop!"

Hij keek nu Grace aan.

"Ik denk dat je nu je lesje wel geleerd hebt Grace." Verward kijkt ze hem aan. Jerry krabbelde overeind. Samuel kijkt zijn zoon aan en fronst.

"Ik vraag me wel eens af hoe het mogelijk is dat jou nooit ergere dingen zijn overkomen. Hoe stom ben je om in een ruimte te verschijnen waarvan je wéét dat zich daar een vijand bevindt?"

"Sorry vader. Dat was inderdaad stom van me." Samuel keerde zich nu naar Grace.

"Waarom wou je nou juist deze jonge vrouw hierheen halen?"

"Het is de verloofde van John. En Jerry zat te zeuren over dat we nog familie van hem moesten zoeken en ik wou gewoon slapen. En toen raakte ik de controle blijkbaar kwijt en was ze hier."

Samuel keek nu naar Devona.

"Verloofde van John Meisters?" Devona haalde haar schouders op.

"Dat was niet mijn idee." Grace wist waar het mis was gegaan. Het wás helemaal niet mis gegaan. Deze vrouw had zichzelf hierheen verplaatst. De kracht die ze bezat om te voorkomen dat Grace haar zou halen uit de entertainment ruimte had dat bewezen.

"Ik heb haar helemaal niet verplaatst." Samuel knikt.

"Klopt Grace." Hij richtte zich nu op Devona.

"Hoe wist je dat Grace je probeerde te halen?"

"Ik voelde dat er een kracht aan me trok. Toen ik begreep dat de bron hier lag ben ik zelf maar gekomen. Heer Voldemort kan het niet waarderen als ik zomaar op stap ga. Dus wou ik het moment van mijn vertrek zelf bepalen door óngezien te verdwijnen." Met nog een verwijtende blik op Grace keek ze Samuel weer aan.

Jerry en Grace waren nu helemaal in de war. Blijkbaar kende Samuel haar. De blik die zij hem gaf was niet om vrolijk van te worden.

"Waarom ben ik hier?"

"We proberen John te manipuleren om met ons samen te werken." Er verschenen lach twinkeltjes in haar ogen.

"En jullie dachten hem in bedwang te kunnen houden als jullie zijn verloofde bedreigen?"

"Iets dergelijks." Er verscheen nu een gemeen lachje op haar gezicht.

"Het begin is goed. Maar als we het verhaal een draai geven van vrijwilligheid, dan heeft hij wat uit te leggen bij Voldemort. En ik weet zeker dat hij zijn eerste zin niet eens af zal kunnen maken om het uit te leggen." Samuel voelde waar ze naar toe wou.

"Als ik je dus zogenaamd overhaal om je aan mijn kant te scharen zou hij je volgen?"

"Als een jong hondje. Wat denk je zelf? Als Voldemort hoort dat hij mij, dankzij John kwijt is gaat het dak eraf. John kan alleen nog maar rechtstreeks naar jou toe voor bescherming."

De glimlach die ze nu liet zien was van pure leedvermaak. Ze kijkt nu weer naar Samuel.

"En een aantal weken later zou ik uit je klauwen kunnen ontsnappen en terug keren naar mijn Heer en Meester. Maar John zal nooit meer terug kunnen. Bijkomend voordeel is dat ik dan niet met hem hoef te trouwen."

"Als je blijft ook niet Devona." Samuel had die woorden zacht en bijna smekend uitgesproken.

Ze voelt zijn smeekbede. Het was niet de eerste keer dat hij dit aanbood.

"Iemand moet hem in de gaten houden. En ik ben de minst waarschijnlijke kandidaat in zijn ogen om hem te verraden. Waarom zou je zo'n belangrijke spion niet meer willen gebruiken?"

Grace en Jerry keken elkaar aan. Ze was een spion voor Samuel in het kamp van Voldemort. Dat was een enorm gevaarlijk bestaan. En toch wou ze terug. Was ze wel te vertrouwen?

Samuel knikt.

"Je plan klinkt goed. Akkoord. Mocht je, je nog bedenken en niet terug willen gaan kan dat natuurlijk altijd."

"Hoe vaak heb je dat nu al aangeboden? En hoe vaak moet ik het nog weigeren?"

"Je kan me niet kwalijk nemen dat ik het blijf proberen Devona."

Haar wenkbrauwen schieten omhoog. Wat was er gebeurt met Samuel in de tijd dat ze hem niet gezien had? Hij leek milder. Hoe lang geleden was ze hier voor het laatst geweest. Hardop spreekt ze het tegen zichzelf uit.

"Bijna een jaar." Samuel kijkt naar haar verre blik.

"Dat is een lange tijd om iemand in onzekerheid te laten zitten." Nu wist ze het zeker. Er was iets fundamenteel veranderd aan Samuel. Ze ziet een prachtige vrouw met ongelofelijk groene ogen binnen komen. Daar was ze dan eindelijk. Zijn houding veranderde en ze wist het. Hij had zijn geliefde gevonden.

"Je wordt zacht op je oude dag oom Sam." Ze keek de ruimte rondt en sprak wat harder.

"Vroeger kreeg ik nog wel eens wat te drinken van mijn favoriete demon!"

In een oogwenk had ze een groot glas limonade in haar hand. Ze kijkt rondt en roept.

"Lafaard!" Ondanks dat glimlacht ze en nam een flinke slok van haar drinken.

"Ik had nog wel gehoopt dat hij blij zou zijn dat ik nog leefde. Blijkbaar een foutje." In een oogwenk stond James voor haar neus.

"Je weet precies dat, dat niet waar is jonge dame." Ze heft het glas naar hem op.

"Bedankt voor de ranja. Ik voel me weer even héél erg jong." Jerry keek aandachtig naar James. Bloosde hij? Kon een demon blozen? Opeens dringt de opmerking van Devona tot hem door. Ze had zijn vader 'oom Sam' genoemd. Dat zou haar de dochter van Voldemort maken. En zijn nicht.

Hij raakt even de arm van Devona aan. Die aanraking leverde hem een dreigende blik op.

"Sorry Devona. Maar ben jij de dochter van oom Tom?" Devona kijkt hem met wazige blik aan. Ze had nog nooit iemand haar vader 'oom Tom' horen noemen. Het klonk zo vriendelijk, zo zoet. Ze knippert met haar ogen.

"Ja Jerry. Ik ben je nicht. En zou je mijn vader niet 'oom Tom' willen noemen."

Jerry ziet haar donkere blik. Ze keek nog even naar Samuel.

"Als je me nodig hebt weet je me te vinden." En ze was verdwenen.

Jerry kijkt vragend naar zijn vader.

"Ze verblijft altijd in het onderste deel van het huis. Dat heeft haar voorkeur."

"Maar zó plotseling weg gaan? Ik had haar graag wat beter leren kennen."

"Devona bepaald zelf wie haar leert kennen. En ik denk dat er maar weinig zijn die kunnen zeggen dat ze haar kennen." Grace plofte in een stoel.

"Ik vraag me af hoe het kan dat ze zó sterk is. Ze heeft me mooi op me nummer gezet."

Samuel nam plaats in een stoel tegenover haar.

"Ik weet niet waarom ze zo sterk is. Wat dat betreft is ze zo gesloten als een mossel. Ze is in ieder geval niet meer het meisje van een jaar terug. Ze is harder geworden."

Grace haar gedachten dwaalden naar Devona en ongewild kwam ze in haar hoofd terecht. Verrast kijkt Grace om zich heen. Ze stond in een grote zwarte ruimte. Er was geen lichtbron maar ze kon zichzelf wel zien. Als ze om zich heen kijkt ziet ze Devona staan. Ze kijkt Grace onbewogen aan als ze begint te praten.

"Ik vind je wel erg brutaal. Breek je altijd zomaar in? Denk je dat je, je dat nu kan permitteren?"

"Waar ben ik?"

"Je hebt geen flauw idee hè?"

Het leek of de muren nu op Grace af kwamen. Het was een heel beangstigend gevoel.

"Ben ik in jou hoofd?"

"Erger. Je zit in mijn val. Als ik je niet meer laat gaan kom je niet meer bij bewustzijn."


	42. Nog een dooddoener

**Hoofdstuk 42 Nog een dooddoener.**

Samuel ziet hoe de ogen van Grace weg draaien. Ze was buiten bewustzijn. Jerry kijkt verschrikt naar haar slappe lichaam.

"Wat is er met Grace?" Hij knielde bij haar neer en voelde haar pols.

Samuel snapte wat haar was overkomen en maakte zich zorgen.

"Ze zit in de val."

"Wat voor een val? Door wie?"

"Devona haar val. Ik denk dat Grace haar probeerde te peilen en dat is erg gevaarlijk bij Devona."

Grace voelde hoe de vloer onder haar bewoog. Ze haalt diep adem om haar kalmte te bewaren. Ondanks dat ze op deze manier in de val van Devona terecht was gekomen probeerde ze nu expres in het bewustzijn van Devona te prikken. Heel in de verte voelt ze dat Devona haar niet echt bedreigde. Maar verder dan dat kwam ze niet.

"Je hebt wel lef Grace. Toch nog proberen om binnen te komen?" Nu zette Devona haar krachten in om het zelfde te doen bij Grace. En ze kwam probleemloos binnen. Hoe was het mogelijk dat ze geen enkele barrière opwierp? Ze had macht genoeg om haar buiten te houden. Ze ziet probleemloos tot de vroegste jeugdjaren van Grace. En wat ze nu zag waren Tommy, Sammy, Adara en Adena. Dus haar kinderen waren uit de toekomst teruggekeerd. En de meisjes waren opgevoed door Voldemort? En ze waren allemaal hier in het huis. Er bestond een kans dat deze meiden haar kende van de toekomst. Ze krijgt een gemeen lachje om haar lippen. Die gezichten zou ze wel willen zien als ze voor hun neus verschijnt.

Grace voelde hoe Devona probleemloos door haar brein zweefde. In enkele seconden wist ze dat ze geen geheimen meer voor haar had. Het gevoel was haast gewelddadig. Haar emoties begonnen op te spelen. Ze wou Devona uit haar hoofd hebben! Maar hoe moest ze dat doen?

Devona kijkt haar nog steeds onbewogen aan.

"Ik kan je leren hoe je me tegen moet houden. Maar dat is wat ingewikkelder dan even contact leggen. Ik verwacht je vanavond om negen uur in de zwarte sommeer ruimte hier onder het huis."

Grace haar ogen schoten open en ziet Jerry en Samuel bezorgd naar haar kijken. Devona had haar met een mentale schop uit haar hoofd gezet. Grace kijkt Samuel aan.

"Ze heeft een enorme mentale discipline." Ze keek nu met een scheef lachje naar Jerry.

"En ik dien mij vanavond om negen uur bij haar te melden voor les." Jerry trekt een wenkbrauw op.

"Jij dient?"

"Ja. Ze duld geen tegenspraak. Althans zo voelde het." Samuel had zo zijn bedenkingen.

"Dat zou beteken dat je nieuwe krachten gaat aanboren." Nog voordat hij is uitgesproken is Grace weer bewusteloos. Dit keer had Devona haar benaderd en in haar val getrokken notabene.

Grace stond weer in de zwarte ruimte maar was dit keer alleen.

Devona stond weer in de kamer en kijkt afkeurend naar haar oom.

"En dit is wel acceptabel? De kanalen staan volledig open bij Grace en ze heeft geen flauw idee hoe ze, ze moet sluiten. Zoals je ziet is ze weerloos."

Samuel kijkt haar dreigend aan.

"Laat haar gaan Devona." Ze keek hem onbewogen aan.

"Ze moet haar nieuwe krachten juist gebruiken. Ze moet ze verkennen. Pas dan kan ze, ze veilig 'niet' inzetten zoals je dat zo mooi wilt. Maar bedenk wat ze vanochtend bijna per ongeluk heeft gedaan. Dat soort uitglijers kan ze zich niet veroorloven." Grace was nog steeds bewusteloos.

Samuel doet een stap dichterbij.

"Laat haar gaan." Devona sloot haar ogen maar Grace werd nog steeds niet wakker.

Opeens stond Devona voor haar neus.

"Waarom ben ik nu weer hier Devona?"

"Peter heeft je verteld dat je nu perfect bent. Heb je daar ook maar iets van begrepen?"

"Hoe weet je dat?"

"Ik weet alles van je. Dankzij het feit dat je, je krachten niet gebruikt. Je hebt ze niet voor niets gekregen."

"Samuel vindt het niet goed dat ik ze inzet. Hij is bang dat ik de controle verlies."

"Zoals vanochtend in bed toen je nog even wou slapen maar de kans niet kreeg?"

Devona tilde haar armen op en wijst naar haar omgeving.

"Je bent véél sterker dan mij Grace. Waarom laat je, je opsluiten? Zelfs nu geef je geen weerstand." Grace probeerde de ruimte waar ze was af te tasten en bereikt niets. Devona fronst.

"Gebruik je fantasie Grace!" Er verschenen vlammen rond de benen van Grace en ze kreeg het heel erg warm. Als tegen reactie laat ze dat gebied heel snel afkoelen en de vlammen verdwijnen.

Het volgende moment heeft ze een lang zwaard in handen en boort dat in de vloer tussen haar voeten. De stekende pijn die Devona nu in haar hoofd voelde deed Grace vrijkomen.

Samuel stond op het punt Cruciatus op Devona af te vuren als ze met een kreun naar haar hoofd grijpt. Grace was wakker. Jerry kijkt haar aan.

"Alles goed Grace?" Grace stond op.

"Met mij wel maar ik maak me zorgen om Devona." Grace voelde mentaal toch weer naar haar toe en stond weer in de zwarte ruimte maar dit keer verloor ze niet haar bewustzijn. Ze zag hoeveel pijn ze had. Het denkbeeldige zwaard was er nog. Met een snelle gedachte trok ze het eruit en liet het verdwijnen. De vloer begon zich te vullen met een groene vloeistof. Haar pijn was nog niet weg. Grace concentreert zich op de wondt en die sluit nu langzaam.

Even later kijkt ze weer normaal naar Devona en zij keek terug.

"Zie je hoe makkelijk het is als je het eenmaal snapt?" Grace keek haar bezorgd aan.

"Ik heb je net bijna vermoord." Devona haalt haar schouders op en weer kreeg ze die onbewogen blik.

"Niks nieuws onder de zon. Je moet leren meedogenloos te zijn." Met nog een blik naar Samuel zegt ze tegen Grace.

"Vanavond negen uur." Ze draaide zich om en liep weg. Voordat ze de deur bereikt hoort Grace haar zeggen.

"En kom niet te laat. Ik heb een hekel aan wachten." En de deur was blijkbaar niet haar doel want ze verdwijnselde.

De klok sloeg zeven. Het was nog vroeg. Ergens in het huis hoorden ze een kind huilen.

Bernhard schoot overeind. Zijn dochtertje had weer een van haar nachtmerries. Hij kijkt opzij maar Sifra was er niet. Even later hield het huilen op. Hij stapte toch uit bed om naar haar te kijken. Als hij de kamer binnen komt waar zijn kinderen lagen te slapen ziet hij Sifra met zijn dochtertje op schoot. Clairissa snikte nog wat maar het ergste was blijkbaar over. Als Sifra hem ziet staat ze op met Clairissa in haar armen. Als hij dichterbij komt drukt ze haar in zijn armen en loopt woordeloos weer weg naar de slaapkamer. Clairissa kijkt nu met haar grote grijsblauwe knikkers op naar haar vader. Bernhard gaat zitten en troost haar verder. Binnen een paar minuten viel ze weer in slaap. Voorzichtig legt hij haar in het bedje. Met nog een blik op Eddie die diep lag te slapen loopt hij zachtjes terug naar de slaapkamer. Sifra lag weer in bed en haar ogen waren dicht. Hij kroop onder de dekens en keek naar haar gezicht. Hij wist dat ze niet sliep.

"Dankjewel Sifra."

"Graag gedaan Bernhard." Haar stem was zacht en melodieus. Waarom in vredesnaam hielp ze hem? Het moest wel een vorm van dwang zijn. Samuel was machtig en manipulatief.

"Je bent hier omdat Samuel dat graag wil. Dit was niet jou idee." Ze had nog steeds haar ogen dicht als ze antwoord.

"Hij heeft me nog nooit iets laten doen waar ik achteraf spijt van heb gekregen. Ik vertrouw hem."

"Heeft hij jou ook opgeleidt?"

"Ja." Haar ogen gingen nu open. Zijn ogen ontmoeten de hare.

"In hoeverre heeft hij je bevolen om dit te doen?" Ze begint te glimlachen.

"Hij heeft met verzekerde dat als ik me niet kon vinden in deze opdracht, hij iemand anders zou zoeken. Zonder gevolgen voor mij. Ik moest alleen beloven het een week te proberen."

"En je gelooft hem?" Ze sluit haar ogen weer.

"Ja." Hij moest het weten.

"En met deze opdracht bedoelt hij dan mijn kinderen of ook mij?" Haar ogen gingen weer open.

"Waarom vraag je dat?" Hij haalde zijn schouders op.

"Ik zou me kunnen voorstellen dat als ik niet zou meewerken in het plaatje hij me er tussenuit haalt. Ik ben tenslotte niet magisch." Zo had ze er nog niet tegen aan gekeken. In de ogen van iemand als Bernhard kon dit inderdaad zo uitgelegd worden. Over de dekens heen pakt ze zijn hand.

"Ik weet zeker dat mijn Meester er de voorkeur aan geeft dat je een deel uitmaakt van het leven van je kinderen."

"Hoe weet je dat zo zeker Sifra?"

"Grace." Ze liet even een stilte vallen.

"Haar vader kon het niet verkroppen dat zijn dochter magisch was. Mijn Meester heeft er alles aan gedaan om het voor hem verborgen te houden, maar Grace ondertussen wél opgeleid." Ze liet zijn hand weer los en hij voelde hoe de warmte van haar hand in de zijne verdween. Hij kijkt naar zijn hand en dan naar de hare.

"Maar Dale weet het nu wel."

"Ja blijkbaar is er iets gebeurt waardoor hij nu wel kan accepteren dat er zoiets als magie bestaat." Bernhard had zo het vermoeden dat het met Grace haar zwangerschap te maken had maar besluit zijn vermoeden niet richting Sifra uit te spreken.

Hij verlangde naar het gevoel van haar hand in de zijne. Bestond er zoiets als liefde op het eerste gezicht? Waarom voelde hij geen berouw om Marie? Hij voelde alleen maar woede. Met een zucht wrijft hij met zijn hand over zijn ogen. Hij kijkt nog even vluchtig naar Sifra. Hij zou geen misbruik maken van deze jonge vrouw. Ze was hier duidelijk niet uit vrije wil. Met een zucht laat hij zich op zijn rug in het bed vallen. Hij sloot zijn ogen.

* * *

Ze ziet hoe hij alle zeilen bij zette om niet toe te geven aan zijn verlangen. Ze was niet gek. Ze voelde hoe hij zich aangetrokken voelde tot haar. Maar iets hield hem tegen. Als er één ding was wat ze geleerd had van haar meester is dat ze niet laf moest zijn. Haar hand kroop onder de dekens naar zijn middenrif. Met een lichte beweging kriebelde ze vlak onder zijn ribben over zijn buik. Ze voelde zijn reactie en zijn ogen schoten open. Waar was ze mee bezig? Als hij haar aankijkt ziet hij een paar lachende ogen. '

"Sifra, ik ben maar een mens er zijn grenzen aan mijn beheersing." Dat was precies wat ze wou horen en haar lippen daalenden neer op de zijne.

* * *

Bernhard voelde opeens haar hand over zijn middenrif glijden. Hoe kon ze dit nu doen? Dacht ze dat hij geen gevoelens had? Dit was een enorm aantrekkelijke vrouw en hij voelde hoe hij naar haar verlangde. Hij moest haar tegen houden. Ze was alleen hier omdat Samuel dat zo had bepaald. Als hij zijn gedachten uitspreekt en haar probeert tegen te houden ziet hij hoe ze dichterbij komt. Zijn weerstand breekt.

De kus die Sifra en Bernhard nu deelden sprak boekdelen. Ze verkenden elkaar en de intensiteit werd groter. Sifra drukte haar lichaam tegen de zijne. Haar hand dwaalde naar beneden en vindt het bewijs van zijn verlangen. Bernhard's adem stokte. De schok van haar vrijpostigheid verraste hem. Met beide handen pakte hij haar hoofd beet en met lichte dwang brak de kus. Hij kijkt haar diep in de ogen.

"Weet je het zeker Sifra?" Zijn stem was schor van emotie. Sifra haar ogen kwamen in focus en keken nu in de zijne. Hoe kon hij stoppen, op een moment als dit?

"Wat?"

"Ik geef je een kans om te stoppen voordat je iets doet waar je later spijt van krijgt. Je bent me niets verplicht Sifra. Als je iets doet wat tegen je natuur ingaat krijg je daar onherroepelijk spijt van." Ze keek hem aan alsof hij iets bijzonders had gezegd. Ze maakte haar lippen nat met het puntje van haar tong.

"Onbesmettelijke wijsheid in plaats van zelfbedrog." Hij kijkt haar niet begrijpend aan en liet haar hoofd los. Ze kijkt hem met een dromerige blik aan.

"Een van de regels waar ik me van mijn Meester aan dien te houden. Het is ongeveer wat jij net gezegd hebt." Wat was ze mooi, en hoe begeerde hij haar.

"Dus ik heb gelijk. Je zou spijt krijgen." Ze hield haar hoofd nu een beetje scheef.

"Alleen als ik iets zou doen wat ik niet écht wilde. En ik weet zeker dat ik dit wil. Ik hou mezelf niet voor de gek. Alleen als ik nu zou zeggen dat ik dit niet zou willen zou dat zelfbedrog zijn."

Bernhard deed zijn ogen dicht en voelde het zelfde als Sifra.

"Voor mij zou het ook zelfbedrog zijn." Hij deed zijn ogen weer open en zag de blik van verlangen in haar ogen maar ze bewoog niet. Ze had gelijk. Hij had het gestopt. Hij moest het weer in gang zetten. Hij reikte met zijn hand achter haar hoofd en met weer lichte dwang kwam ze dichterbij. Vlak voordat haar lippen die van hem raakten hield hij in. Dat laatste stukje moest ze zelf doen.

Ze voelde zijn warme adem op haar lippen. Ja, ze wou hem. Met een kreun drukt ze haar lippen op die van hem. Er waren geen reserves meer. Geen twijfels. Ze deden dit omdat ze het wilden. Het gevoel was zo bevrijdend dat ze zich nu helemaal konden laten gaan. De passie was de baas en ze lieten zich er graag door leiden.

* * *

Samuel voelde de passie van Sifra en Bernhard. Hij had nooit verwacht dat Bernhard binnen vierentwintig uur een beslissing zou hebben genomen over zijn verdere leven. Maar de snelheid waarmee hij zijn kinderen aan hem beschikbaar had gesteld en zijn vrouw tot een wisse dood had veroordeeld deed hem beseffen dat Bernhard wist wat het was om snel beslissingen te nemen.

* * *

James had de ontbijttafel gedekt voor veertien personen. Hij betwijfelde of Devona zou komen eten in de eetkamer maar hij hield er toch rekening mee. Ondanks zijn gave van voorzienigheid kon hij niets voorzien als het om Devona ging. Toen ze acht jaar was had ze er voor gezorgd dat Samuel haar zou vinden. Hoe ze dat precies gedaan had wist alleen Samuel. Maar de jaren die daar op volgden waren dat van krachtmetingen, ongehoorzaamheid en ruzie. Hij keek niet uit naar de komende tijd dat ze hier was. Temeer daar ze beiden een geheim hadden dat als het zou uitlekken ze in grote problemen met Samuel zouden komen.

Het groepje mensen dat nu toch al uit bed was ging naar de eetkamer. James keek op en ontmoette de blik van Samuel.

"James, ik wil graag dat Devona dit keer aanwezig is bij het ontbijt." Er waren een aantal mensen die haar moesten leren kennen om conflicten in een later stadium te voorkomen. Hij wist dat dit geen prettige opdracht was voor James. Hopelijk liep het niet weer op een krachtmeting uit.

James laat zijn hoofd even hangen.

"Zoals u wenst Meester." Hij legde nog een servet recht en verdween.

Langzaam kwamen de rest van de mensen in het huis in beweging. Een kwartier later zat iedereen aan tafel met uitzondering van Devona.

James kwam binnen en buigt zich naar Samuel.

"Ze wenst geen gevolg te geven aan uw verzoek." De gesprekken verstomden en alle ogen waren gericht op James en Samuel.

"Heb je haar duidelijk gemaakt dat, dat geen optie is?"

"Ja Meester."

De mensen die nog niet wisten van het bestaan van Devona, vroegen zich af over wie ze het hadden. En wie durfde een verzoek van Samuel te negeren?

Samuel keek naar zijn nog lege bord. Ze zaten allemaal te wachten tot dat hij het sein gaf door zelf te beginnen. Hij keek weer naar James.

"Haal haar op." James blijft nog even bewegingsloos staan voordat hij antwoord.

"Zoals u wenst." De laatste keer dat hij zijn demonische krachten had ingezet om Devona te ontvoeren stonden hem nog vers in het geheugen gegrift. Hij keek er niet naar uit om haar te ontvoeren, temeer daar hij niet kon voorspellen wat ze zou doen als reactie op zijn handelen. Maar Samuel's wil was wet, en hij verdween. Hij hoefde niet lang te zoeken. Ze zat in het midden van de zwarte sommeer ruimte in kleermakerszit op de grond. Ze had haar ogen dicht. Ze voelde dat hij achter haar stond. In een soepele beweging stond ze op en keek hem aan.

"Wat is er nu nog James?"

James zei niets en dupliceerde zich achter haar en legde een hand op haar schouder. Ze reageert maar is niet snel genoeg. Als ze samen in de eetkamer staan maakt ze haar beweging af en James vliegt door de lucht. Met een doffe dreun klapt hij tegen de deur. Een seconde later is hij weer weg. Hij had geen zin in verdere confrontaties met haar.

Adena hield haar adem in van schrik. De jonge vrouw die verscheen was Devona, de dochter van Voldemort. Wat deed ze hier?

Adara schrikt ook maar is razend snel met haar toverstok in de aanslag. Ze richt nu op Devona en roept.

"Avada…" maar verder kwam ze niet. Devona had het voordeel dat ze alles wist wat Grace wist. En ze wist dat Adara een dooddoener was. En ze wist ook dat dit Adara was dankzij Grace.

Ze pakte met haar rechter hand haar linker onderarm en Adara sloeg dubbel van de pijn. Haar teken bezorgde haar een gierende pijn door haar lichaam beginnend met haar onderarm.

Iedereen behalve Samuel keek verbaasd van Devona naar Adara. Samuel stond op.

"Genoeg Devona!" Hij wist wat er veranderd was in haar. Zijn broer had haar toegevoegd aan zijn dooddoeners. En blijkbaar kon ze via haar teken ook andere dooddoeners pijnigen. Devona kijkt hem aan maar stopt niet.

"Ik wil eerst de garantie dat ze me niet vermoord zodra ik stop." Samuel kijkt naar de gepijnigde Adara. Met een snelle beweging had hij haar toverstok in handen.

Devona liet haar arm los en Adara komt weer overeind. De haat die ze uitstraalde was bijna tastbaar. Maar Devona bleef er ijskoud onder. Samuel gebaard naar de nog lege stoel.

"Ga zitten Devona." Devona keek hem aan maar regeerde niet.

"Ga zitten!" Hij verhief zijn stem op een manier dat het iedereen koud langs zijn rug liep.

Devona kijkt de groep mensen rondt en haar ogen blijven even hangen als ze de groene van Hannah ontmoet. Ze kijkt weg en gaat woordeloos zitten.

Jerry keek bezorgd naar Devona. Ze nam een enorm risico door zich zo te gedragen. Het was een wonder dat Samuel haar nog niets had aangedaan. Samuel ging nu ook zitten.

"Beste mensen, dit is Devona de verloofde van John." Iedereen keek naar Devona. Maar zij keurde niemand een blik waardig. Daarentegen pakte ze een boterham en begon die te smeren. Ze wist precies hoe ze het bloed onder de nagels van Samuel vandaan moest peuteren. Niemand zou gewaagd hebben eerder met eten te beginnen dan Samuel maar Devona trok zich daar niets van aan. Samuel negeert haar gedrag.

"Ze heeft zich bereid gevonden om met ons samen te werken en er voor te zorgen dat John mijn dienaar wordt. Hiervoor heeft zij het kamp verwisseld van Voldemort naar mij toe."

Adara en Adena keken ongelovig naar Devona. Dit was onmogelijk. Ze wisten dat ze de dochter van Voldemort was en uitermate gevaarlijk. Hoe kon Samuel haar vertrouwen?

Bernhard begreep er niets van. Waarom zou de verloofde van John hem verraden? Had Samuel haar onder dwang hier. Naar haar gedrag te oordelen niet. En waarom stond Samuel toe dat ze zich zo onbeschaamd gedroeg ten opzichte van hem?

Samuel keek naar de etende Devona.

"Devona? Dan wil ik je nog even voorstellen aan de mensen die je nog niet ontmoet hebt." Devona stak bezwerend een hand in de lucht en nam nog een hap brood.

"Niet nodig oom Sam. Dankzij Grace weet ik precies wie dit zijn." Samuel richtte zich nu weer op de andere mensen aan tafel.

"En voor degenen die het nog niet begrepen hebben, Devona is mijn nicht. Een kind van mijn broer. Maar deze informatie is strikt geheim en mag deze ruimte niet verlaten."

Dit maakte voor een aantal mensen een hoop duidelijk. Samuel kijkt nog een keer naar Devona. Maar ze at stoïcijns door.

"En zo te zien heeft Devona besloten dat we kunnen gaan eten." Samuel pakte de koffiekan en schonk zich een kop koffie in. Hiermee kwam iedereen in beweging.

Tijdens het eten sprak niemand met Devona. Haar houding en uitstraling waren duidelijk. Ze wou hier helemaal niet zijn. Als de maaltijd bijna over is zet ze haar kopje hard neer op het schoteltje. Haar ogen waren dicht en ze bewoog niet. Kleine zweetpareltjes kwamen op haar voorhoofd. Er ontstond een frons. Samuel zag dit.

"Devona?"

"Hij probeert me terug te roepen." Ze perste de woorden naar buiten. Blijkbaar had ze veel pijn.

"Verdomme. Je bent mooi gezegend als je uit een familie van volhouders komt." De pijn hield aan. Met moeite verheft ze haar stem.

"Peter!" In een oogwenk stond James bij haar stoel. Hij legde zijn hand op haar schouder en ze ontspande zichtbaar. Ze kijkt naar hem op.

"Heeft hij je gezien?" James knikte van ja.

"Wat was zijn reactie?"

"Hij denkt dat je wordt vastgehouden door een demon."

"Dan is ons plan gelukt." Bernhard keek verwonderd van Devona naar James.

"Waarom zou hij denken dat je wordt vastgehouden door een demon?" James liet Devona nu los.

"Omdat ik geen mens ben Bernhard." Bernhard's ogen worden groot van schrik.

"Ben jij een demon?" Sifra's ogen worden nu ook groot. Ze besefte nu pas de volle strekking van deze opmerking. Met nieuw en angstig ontzag keek ze naar Samuel. Was ze opgeleid door een demon?

Samuel ziet haar angstige blik en weet wat ze denkt.

"James is de enige demon hier Sifra. Maak je niet ongerust."

Adara was opgestaan en liep naar Samuel.

"Mag ik mijn toverstok terug Samuel?" Hij haalt haar toverstok tevoorschijn en reikt die haar aan. Wat er toen gebeurde liet iedereen zijn adem inhouden van schrik.

* * *

Adara voelde zich naakt zonder haar toverstok. Gedurende de hele maaltijd wierp ze steels blikken richting Devona. De pijn die ze haar bezorgd had was zo erg geweest dat ze bijna haar lichaam had verlaten. Maar op de ene of andere manier was het haar niet gelukt. Iets in Devona had haar gebonden aan haar lichaam en haar verplicht om de pijn te doorstaan. Als alle commotie over Devona aan het einde van de maaltijd is afgelopen besluit ze dat ze haar toverstok weer terug moest hebben. En ze was niet van plan zonder een wapen in het zelfde huis te vertoeven als Devona. Ze keek naar Samuel en besloot om gewoon weer om haar toverstok te vragen. Zonder dat hij iets zei reikte hij haar de toverstok. Ze had meer weerstand verwacht. Misschien een schrobbering of een waarschuwing. Maar dit was ook goed.

Ze strekte haar hand uit. Het moment dat ze haar toverstok aanraakt ervaart ze een pijn die Cruciatus als een kleinigheidje liet lijken. Alle lucht werd uit haar longen geperst en ze zakte op haar knieën. Ze wou schreeuwen maar dat kon niet. Ze wou haar lichaam verlaten maar Samuel hield haar vast. De pijn was zó erg dat ze haar verstand dreigde te verliezen maar ontsnappen op die manier liet hij ook niet toe. Ze wou dat hij haar leven zou beëindigen maar ook die gunst verleende hij niet. Als er een hel was liet hij haar nu zien wat het vagevuur was. Na 30 seconden die haar wel uren leken hoort ze zijn stem. De pijn zorgde ervoor dat ze haar ogen niet kon openen.

"Als je het waagt om ooit nog eens het 'Avada Kedavra' op mij, of de mijnen af te vuren, verzeker ik je dat wat je nu meemaakt als een grapje zult omschrijven. Tevens is dit de laatste keer dat je me Samuel hebt genoemd. Ik ben je Meester en wens zo toegesproken te worden. Dit is je eerste en laatste waarschuwing Adara. Heb je me begrepen?" In wilde paniek probeerde Adara bij Samuel weg te komen maar ze kon de toverstok niet loslaten. En de pijn ging maar door. Ze schudt driftig van 'ja'. Als hij maar stopte.

* * *

Samuel ziet haar van 'ja' schudden.

"Zég het Adara!" Haar gefolterde brein probeerde signalen naar haar mond te sturen maar het duurde erg lang. En hoe langer het duurt des te heviger wordt de pijn. Met een mentale duw opent ze haar mond.

"Ik heb het begrepen Meester." Kreunt ze.

Samuel liet de toverstok los en de pijn zakte heel langzaam af. Voldemort had haar in het verleden diverse keren gefolterd maar dit oversteeg alles. Ze keek naar de toverstok in haar hand en liet hem verschrikt vallen alsof elk moment de foltering weer zou kunnen beginnen. Ze voelde een paar armen om zich heen. Het was Adena. De warmte en de troost die haar zuster haar gaf deed tranen in haar ogen opwellen. Met een snik liet ze zich gaan. Ze huilde. En Adena huilde mee.

* * *

Samuel draaide zich om en verliet zonder nog een woord te zeggen de kamer.

De overige mensen keken met verbijstering naar het tafereel dat zich voor hun afgespeeld.

Grace haar hart kromp in elkaar toen ze zag wat Samuel met haar dochter deed. Maar ze wist dat Adara ernstig de les gelezen moest worden. Ze was veel te gevaarlijk om maar haar gang te laten gaan. Had Samuel beweerd dat ze het 'Avada Kedavra' op hem had afgevuurd? Dan was het een wonder dat ze nog leefde. En ondanks de pijn die hij Adara bezorgde was ze hem dankbaar dat hij haar niet had omgebracht.

Bernhard ziet hoe Adara door haar knieën zakt. Wat er zich vervolgens afspeelde deed hem de schrik om het hart slaan. Zou Samuel straks net zo hard en meedogenloos zijn met zijn kinderen? En wat was dat "Avada Kedavra" waar hij het over had? Hij keek naar Sifra en ze zag erg wit.

Als Samuel de eetkamer verlaat fluistert hij naar haar.

"Wat is 'Avada Kedavra'?" Sifra kijkt hem aan.

"Dat is een vloek waarmee je iemand van het leven beroofd." Het duurde even voordat de volle betekenis van haar uitleg tot hem doordrong. Hij had Samuel wéér harder veroordeeld dan hij verdient had. Begrip voor Sifra's vertrouwen in Samuel begon te groeien.

* * *

Devona zag hoe Samuel haar de toverstok reikte, en ze wist dat Adara haar straf niet zou ontlopen. Als Adara door haar knieën zakt weet ze wat ze doorstaat. Ze had voldoende confrontaties met Samuel meegemaakt in het verleden. En als het klopte dat ze geprobeerd had Samuel van het leven te beroven mocht ze haar handen fijn knijpen dat ze nog leefde. Als Samuel weg is staat ze op en ging op de grond zitten waar de tweeling elkaar stijf vast hield huilend en wel.

"Adara?" Het duurde even maar na nog een paar snikken kijkt ze in de intens donkerblauwe ogen van Devona.

"Wat?"

"Ga je verontschuldigingen aanbieden aan Samuel." Adara veegde haar neus af en nog wat tranen van haar wangen met haar mouw.

"Ik pieker er niet over. Ik háát hem!" Devona schudde van 'nee'.

"Dat is niet waar. Je houdt van hem." Adara keek haar aan alsof ze water zag branden. Devona bleef haar met een alwetende blik aankijken.

"En hij houdt van jou. Je mag je gelukkig prijzen. Hij had je niet milder kunnen straffen."

"Milder? Heb je, je verstand verloren? Je kan je niet voorstellen wat ik net heb doorstaan." Devona houdt haar hoofd nu wat scheef.

"Het kan veel erger. Ik spreek uit ervaring." Ze pakte Adara's hand.

"Bied je excuses aan voordat het niet meer mogelijk is. Ik ga straks weer terug naar Voldemort maar jij moet hier een thuis voor jezelf creëren en Samuel biedt je alles wat je tot nu toe hebt moeten missen." De volgende woorden sprak ze zo zachtjes dat ze bijna niet te horen waren.

"Maak niet dezelfde fout als ik Adara. Grijp je kans en sluit vrede." Ze liet haar hand los en verdween.

Adara keek naar de lege plek waar Devona net nog had gezeten. Ze had haar gevoelens heel duidelijk gemaakt. Als ze nu door zou gaan zonder Samuel te confronteren zou ze nooit meer het gevoel hebben een deel van zijn familie te zijn. Hij had haar tenslotte net verboden om hem nog Samuel te noemen. Ze voelde een steek van verdriet om die uitspraak. Ze wou niet alleen maar een dienaar zijn in zijn ogen. Ze wou zijn kleindochter zijn en de liefde zien die hij eerder getoond had. Ze veegt nog wat tranen van haar wangen en neemt een resoluut besluit. Ze zou Devona's advies opvolgen. Ze stond op en fatsoeneerde haar kleding. Adena kijkt haar aan.

"Ga je naar hem toe?"

"Ja. Devona heeft gelijk. Als ik nu niets doe komt het niet meer goed." Ze herinnerde zich hoe Samuel zich zou opofferen voor haar en ze had hem weer teleurgesteld. Ze voelde zich schuldig maar ze zette dat gevoel snel aan de kant. Ze zou vanaf nu alles doen om hem niet meer teleur te stellen. Met vastberaden tred liep ze naar de bibliotheek. Ze wist bijna zeker dat hij daar nu zou zijn. Als ze voor de deur staat klopt ze aan. Ze hoorde niets. Had ze zich vergist was hij niet in de bibliotheek? Ze concentreerde zich en voelde dat er iemand was. Met trillende handen klopt ze nog een keer.


	43. Voldemort vermist een dooddoener

**Hoofdstuk 42 Voldemort vermist een dooddoener.**

Samuel hoorde Adara kloppen. Wat wou ze. Had ze nog niet genoeg van hem. Even later voelt hij hoe ze de bibliotheek verkende. Weer klopte ze. Met een zucht slaat hij zijn boek dicht.

De deur zwaaide open. Als ze binnen is sluit ze deze weer achter haar. Ze ziet zijn onbewogen blik en de herinnering aan Voldemort kwam weer boven. In een automatisme buigt ze haar hoofd om hem niet in de ogen te kijken. Hij stond op.

"Wat doe je hier?" De moed zakte in haar schoenen. Ze had het voorgoed verprutst.

"Ik kom mijn verontschuldigingen aanbieden Meester." Er welden weer tranen op in haar ogen. Ze zou nooit meer zijn blik van onvoorwaardelijke liefde zien. En het was haar eigen schuld.

"Heeft Grace je gestuurd?"

"Nee Meester." Samuel begreep het niet. Je moest veel lef hebben om na het incident van voorheen alsnog zijn nabijheid te zoeken. Iemand moest haar dit ingefluisterd hebben.

"Wie heeft je dan het idee gegeven om juist nú hier te komen. Was mijn straf niet genoeg om je voorlopig bij me vandaan te houden?" Die woorden deden meer pijn dan de straf die ze eerder had gevoeld. Ze besluit het open en eerlijk te spelen.

"De straf zou me voor altijd bij u vandaan hebben gehouden. Maar Devona verzekerde mij dat het nog veel erger kon en dat ik nog een kans maakte om,….om" Haar tranen liepen nu ongeremd over haar wangen. Ze wist niet meer wat ze kon zeggen. Ze nam een enorm risico. En het kon haar niet schelen hoe het zou aflopen en ze keek hem aan.

"Het spijt me zó opa Sam. Kan je me nog een keer vergeven. Ik beloof dat ik alles zal doen wat je wil. Zolang ik maar weer Adara in je ogen mag zijn en niet een dienaar die braaf Meester zegt."

Samuel kon zijn oren niet geloven. Had Devona haar hier naar toe gestuurd? Hij had in het verleden, en eerlijk gezegd nog steeds problemen met haar. Maar dacht ze dat hij niet meer van haar hield door de strijd die ze zo vaak hadden geleverd? Was dát de reden waarom ze iedere keer terug ging naar haar vader? En ondanks dat, had ze hem nooit verraden.

* * *

Adara wist dat ze verloren had. Het duurde nu al te lang voordat hij reageerde. Ze liet haar hoofd weer hangen. Als hij haar niet meer zag als familie kon ze altijd nog in zijn buurt blijven als dienaar. Dan had ze tenminste nog een beetje het gevoel dat ze erbij hoorde.

"Meester het spijt me dat ik u heb lastig gevallen. Is het goed als ik nu ga?"

Samuel hoorde Adara's stem en hoorde haar woorden. Ze had zijn zwijgen geïnterpreteerd als zijnde een afwijzing op haar smeekbede. Ze was weer vervallen in 'u' en 'Meester'. Ze stond weer met gebogen hoofd voor hem. Hij had haar dolgraag in zijn armen gesloten en verteld dat ze niet zomaar een dienaar in zijn ogen was. Maar iets hield hem tegen. Hij moest weten of ze bereid was om als dienaar bij hem te blijven ondanks dat ze méér wou. Want als ze dat niet wou zou ze zeker overlopen naar Voldemort en was ze uiteindelijk niet te vertrouwen. Haar verlangen om bij hem te blijven moest groter zijn dan het verlangen om erbij te horen.

"Ik heb je verteld dat ik wou dat je me voortaan Meester zou noemen Adara. Niet 'opa Sam'."

"Het spijt me Meester. Het zal niet weer voorkomen." Hij keek naar haar gebogen hoofd.

"Je kan je berouw tonen door je toverstok aan mij te reiken. De straf die je nu krijgt dien je vrijwillig te tolereren"

Had ze dat goed gehoord? Moest ze wéér die pijn ondervinden omdat ze hem 'opa Sam' genoemd had? Blijkbaar was ze té ver gegaan en was dit haar verdiende loon. Met een trage beweging trok ze haar toverstok. Alles om het moment van de pijn uit te stellen. Ze kijkt naar haar stok en ziet een kans om niet te gehoorzamen. Als ze nu zou verdwijnselen was ze van hem af. Ze heft haar hoofd op en ziet zijn donkere ogen. Nee. Ze wou bij hem blijven en steekt haar toverstok naar hem uit. Het kon haar niet schelen hoeveel pijn dit zou kosten. Ze zou in ieder geval in zijn buurt mogen blijven.

* * *

Samuel ziet haar twijfel en verwacht elk moment weer alleen in de bibliotheek te staan. Het volgende moment ziet hij hoe ze haar toverstok naar hem uitsteekt. Ze wist wat dit inhield en bleef standvastig haar toverstok aanbieden. Hij strekte zijn hand uit maar raakte haar toverstok nog niet aan.

"Weet je het zeker Adara?" Ze keek nu naar hem op. Haar keel kneep dicht van emotie maar ze was vastbesloten.

"Ik weet het zeker Meester." Hij pakte haar toverstok beet en zag hoe ze haar ogen sloot voor wat komen zou. Ze was méér dan serieus om bij hem te blijven. Dat had ze wel bewezen.

* * *

Adara voelt hoe Samuel zijn vingers om haar toverstok sluiten. Ze was voorbereid op het ergste.

Enkele momenten later opent ze haar ogen weer. Waarom gebeurde er niets? Ze kijkt in zijn ogen en ziet alleen maar de blik van onvoorwaardelijke liefde die ze eerder had gezien. Hij had haar vergeven. Ze kon het bijna niet geloven. Hij had haar vergeven. Maar ze had niet het gevoel er weer echt bij te horen. Ze buigt haar hoofd.

"Dank u wel Meester. Ik zal uw vertouwen niet meer beschamen dat beloof ik."

"Daar ben ik heel erg blij mee dienaar. Maar zou je, je grootvader ook nog een knuffel kunnen geven als bevestiging?" Adara kijkt verschrikt op na zijn opmerking. Had ze dat goed gehoord. Wou hij een knuffel? Voordat ze het wist had hij zijn lange armen om haar heen geslagen. Ze sloot haar ogen en sloeg haar armen om hem heen. Devona had toch gelijk gekregen.

Even later kijkt Adara in de ogen van Samuel.

"Devona houdt ook van je opa Sam." Hij kijkt haar aan.

"Dat heb ik net begrepen Adara." Adara kijkt hem nu intens aan.

"Geeft Devona ook een kans opa Sam. Ze houdt nét zoveel van je, als ik denk ik."

Samuel kijkt in haar ogen.

"Ik dacht dat je een enorme hekel had aan Devona?"

"Het is inderdaad héél erg moeilijk om de Devona van nú te scheiden van de Devona uit mijn tijd. Maar wat ze nu gedaan heeft om mij te overtuigen om naar je toe te gaan zal ik haar altijd dankbaar voor zijn.

* * *

Dale ging naar de entertainment ruimte. Hij had nog wat werkzaamheden die hij af moest handelen. Bernhard en zijn kinderen moesten ten slotte in een goed gespreid bedje komen.

Grace en Jerry gingen met hem mee.

Tommy en Sammy hadden andere plannen. Ze hadden al zo lang niet meer getraind. En ze hadden ten slotte nu nieuwe krachten waar ze mee om moesten leren gaan. Ze gingen naar de trainingsruimten.

Bernhard keek wat verslagen naar zijn kinderen en vervolgens naar Sifra. Ze hadden hier niets. Geen speelgoed voor de kinderen. Geen vermaak in welke vorm.

James verscheen met een dubbele buggy.

"U zou met de kinderen door de uitgestrekte tuinen van het landgoed kunnen wandelen. Het is prachtig weer en u zult afleiding genoeg tegen komen. De driehoornige hertjes zijn bijvoorbeeld handtam. De kleintjes zouden ze wat brood kunnen voeren." Bernhard kijkt Sifra verwachtingsvol aan. Ze knikt vrolijk van 'ja'.

Adara kwam weer in de eetkamer waar haar zus op haar wachtte. Als ze elkaar in de ogen kijken weet Adena dat het allemaal goed was gekomen. Opgelucht vallen ze elkaar in de armen.

Als ze horen dat Bernhard met Sifra en de kinderen naar buiten zouden gaan vroegen ze of ze mee mochten. Dat was geen probleem.

* * *

Devona was weer in de sommeer ruimte gaan zitten. Ze had hardt rust nodig om zich voor te bereiden voor Grace. Het zou geen pretje worden vermoedde ze. Hopelijk hoefde ze niet elke maaltijd aanwezig te zijn. De zware stenen deur schoof open. Wat nu weer?

Als ze opstaat ziet ze Samuel binnen komen. De deur schoof weer achter hem dicht.

"Ik begrijp wat je zo aantrekkelijk vindt aan deze ruimte. Het is waarschijnlijk de stilste plek van het huis." Devona sloeg haar armen over elkaar ten teken dat ze ongeduldig werd.

"Kan ik wat voor je doen oom Sam?" Samuel ziet haar gesloten blik.

"Ik wou je danken voor het advies dat je Adara hebt gegeven. Het heeft onze verstandhouding hersteld." Hij ziet hoe ze heel even haar lippen op elkaar knijpt. Meer reactie krijgt hij niet. Wat was het toch moeilijk als je allebei zo hardt was om de problemen die er waren uit te praten. Hij kijkt nog een keer in haar emotieloze blik.

"Zou je vanavond voorzichtiger willen zijn met Grace, dan vanochtend?"

"Ze was geen moment in gevaar." Hij kijkt haar verwijtend aan.

"Nee, maar jij wel." Ze haalt haar schouders op.

"De dood moet een oorzaak hebben." Wat was ze toch koppig! Hij besloot op een ander onderwerp over te gaan.

"Waarom heb je zo lang niets van je laten horen?"

"Vader was nogal boos toen hij erachter kwam dat hij mijn krachten niet meer kon oogsten."

"Was hij dat werkelijk van plan?" Samuel kende de zwarte magie die nodig was om zo iets gruwelijks te doen.

"Hij is er zelfs aan begonnen. Maar het ging direct in het begin van de ceremonie mis." Samuel knikte.

"Je voldeed niet meer aan de basisvoorwaarde." Het was geen vraag maar een constatering. Ze was dus geen maagd meer. Was dat de reden dat ze met John moest trouwen? En als John haar ontmaagd had waarom leefde hij dan nog? De man die een plan van zijn broer doorkruiste zou zeker gestraft worden.

"Waarom heeft hij John niet geëlimineerd?" Devona knippert even onbegrijpend met haar ogen. Aha. Ze snapte zijn redenering.

"Vader heeft de man die het gedaan heeft nooit gevonden."

"Dus John heeft het niet gedaan?"

"Nee."

"Heb je, of had je een vriendje gevonden buiten zijn reikwijdte?"

"Nee. Geen vriendje. Toen niet en nu niet."

"Een vreemde?" Waarom bleef hij toch zo doorvragen?

"Meer wil ik er eigenlijk niet over zeggen."

"Ken ik hem?" Ze zweeg. Ze wou hem niet antwoorden want dan moest ze liegen.

"Heb je het gedaan omdat je wist wat je vader van plan was?" Zie hield stijf haar lippen op elkaar. Het idee dat ze liefdeloze seks had moeten hebben om te overleven deed hem pijn. Wat kon hij doen dat ze niet meer naar hem terug ging?

"En als alternatief heeft hij je ingelijfd als dooddoener." Ze knikt maar zegt niets.

"En toch wil je weer terug naar hem." Devona ziet de herinneringen van Grace langs komen. Het moment dat Tommy en Sammy uitleggen hoe tijdreizen werkelijk in elkaar zat. Als ze dat had geweten was ze al jaren geleden definitief bij Samuel gebleven. Maar ze was er tot op het moment van haar verkenning in Grace haar gedachten van overtuigd geweest dat ze haar eigen existentie op het spel zou zetten. Maar daar was helemaal geen sprake van. Als Hannah haar kind niet eens zou krijgen zou er voor haarzelf niets veranderen. Een combinatie van opluchting en verdriet overspoelde haar. Ze kijkt Samuel aan.

"De noodzaak om terug te gaan is er niet meer. Het is nooit een kwestie van willen geweest."

Samuel ziet opeens een vloed van emotie in haar diep blauwe ogen. Hij voelde hoop opkomen. Zou ze nu wél bij hem blijven? Haar woorden beginnen tot hem door te dringen.

"Welke noodzaak?" Zag hij tranen in haar ogen? In al die jaren had hij haar nog nooit zien huilen. En hij had haar reden genoeg gegeven als ze weer een krachtmeting had verloren.

Ze spreid haar armen even uit.

"Dat is het ironische aan mijn situatie. De noodzaak is er nooit geweest. Ik dácht alleen dat het noodzakelijk was. Heb je, je nooit afgevraagd hoe het kon dat ik wist dat je bestond? Dat ik je heb weten te vinden? En dat ik dat nooit verraden heb aan mijn vader?"

"Ik heb het je diverse keren gevraagd maar je hebt me nooit geantwoord."

"Mijn moeder heeft me verteld dat je bestond vlak voordat ze stierf."

"En hoe wist je moeder dat ik bestond?" Een traan liep over haar wang. Ze had duidelijk verdriet over het verlies van haar moeder.

"Omdat ze je dochter was." Het duurde even voordat deze opmerking tot hem doordrong.

"Maar ik heb geen dochter Devona." Ze glimlacht door haar tranen heen.

"Is Hannah al zwanger?" Hij kijkt haar aan alsof hij in trance is. Na een paar seconden knippert hij met zijn ogen.

"Krijgen wij een dochter, die later jou moeder wordt?" Hij kon het bijna niet vatten.

"Ja, en dat verklaart denk ik ook waarom ik zo sterk ben. Ik ben een nazaat van jou, je broer en Hannah." Ze had Samuel nog nooit sprakeloos gezien. Ze kreeg een lach twinkeltje in haar ogen.

"Dus oom Sam, ik kan je ook opa Sam noemen." Hij schud met zijn hoofd.

"Het is een ongelofelijk verhaal Devona. Waarom vertel je het nu pas?"

"Weer dankzij Grace. Het contact dat ik met haar gehad heb heeft haar hele leven bloot gelegd. En ook de uitleg van Tommy en Sammy over tijdreizen." Nu klonk ze weer weemoedig.

Ze zag hoe hij twijfelt aan haar woorden. Blijkbaar had hij bewijs nodig. Ze glimlacht. Dat was typisch Samuel. Ze haalde een kort handlang mes uit haar mouw. Het leek wel een ritueel mes.

Met een korte snij beweging haalt ze het over de binnenkant van haar hand. Haar bloed was groen.

* * *

Samuel zag hoe ze een klein blinkend zilveren mes tevoorschijn haalt en een jaap in haar hand maakt. Als hij de kleur van haar bloed ziet pakt hij voorzichtig haar hand in die van hem om het nog eens goed te bekijken. Ze had Hannah's bloed. Als hij nu in haar ogen kijkt neemt hij voor het eerst de moeite om ook daar goed te kijken. Haar pupillen waren nog een heel klein beetje ovaal. Het viel niet echt op. Als hij naar haar wondt kijkt is deze al weer dicht. Het bloed op haar hand wordt langzaam rood. Blijkbaar had ze niet de huid van Hannah. Zou ze nog wel die dodelijke pijltjes in haar keel hebben?

"Nee, die had mijn moeder al niet meer." Ze had geantwoord op zijn gedachten. Maar als ze zijn gedachten kon lezen waarom dacht ze dan dat hij niet van haar hield?

"Het spijt me oom Sam, dit was de eerste keer dat ik je gedachten opving."

"Dus je dacht echt dat ik niet van je houdt?" Ze knikte. Ze vertrouwde haar stem niet.

"En geloof je nog steeds dat ik niet van je houdt?" Nu kon ze haar tranen niet meer bedwingen. Het was jaren geleden dat ze voor het laatst gehuild had. Ze moet om zichzelf lachen.

"Nee ik weet nu dat je van me houdt. En ik zou dolgraag hier blijven." Hij nam haar stevig in zijn armen.

"Je bent van harte welkom Devona. Je maakt me heel gelukkig dat je besloten hebt om hier te blijven." Hij drukt haar nog een keer stevig tegen zich aan en liet haar toen los. Ze stonden nu tegenover elkaar en probeerden hun waardigheid te hervinden. Devona streek haar kleding glad.

"Moet ik nu elke maaltijd mee eten?"

"Ik zou het wel gezellig vinden als je dat deed. Maar als het teveel gevraagd is hoef je niet te komen." Ze dacht even na.

"Hoe moet ik je nu noemen? Oom of opa?" Samuel begint gemeen te lachen.

"Wat dacht je van Meester." Devona lacht ook.

"Dat zou wel een mooie bak zijn."

"Temeer daar wij weten dat het niet zo is." Haar glimlach wordt nog breder.

"Kan ik me ook niet vergissen. Ik ben zo gewend om Meester te zeggen dat het geen probleem zou zijn."

"Als ik er zo over nadenk zou het helemaal niet zo'n gek idee zijn. Mijn gevoel verteld me dat je er nog niet klaar voor bent uit te leggen wie je werkelijk bent." Ze kijkt verrast

"Je zou het geheim houden tot dat ik het wil vertellen?"

"Ik zie geen reden om het nu te vertellen." In een impuls omarmd ze hem weer.

Hij was even verrast maar al snel geeft hij haar een knuffel terug. Als ze elkaar even later weer los laten en hun kleren in orde brengen kijkt Samuel haar met een lachje aan.

"We moeten hier geen gewoonte van maken. Dat schaadt ons image." Devona lacht terug.

"Zoals u wenst Meester." En ze boog haar hoofd en vouwde haar handen voor haar lichaam.

Ze was zo overtuigend dat hij haar niet herkende. Ze had hem nog nooit Meester genoemd. Dit was over de top.

"Dit is niet geloofwaardig Devona. We moeten iets origineels verzinnen. Je kan nu niet meer stoppen met 'je en jou'." Ze denkt even na.

"Ik zou gewoon Samuel kunnen zeggen maar op een respectvolle manier. Dat zou ze al doen steigeren. Heb ik goed begrepen dat Adara een goed woordje voor me had gedaan?" Hij knikt.

"Meer dan een goed woordje. Ze heeft me doen beseffen dat je dacht dat ik niet van je zou houden. En mijn volgende gedachte was dat, dat de reden was dat je iedere keer terug ging naar Voldemort."

"Ik heb geen enkele reden om nog naar mijn vader terug te gaan. Tenzij jij dat graag wilt."

"Zou je dat echt voor me doen als ik dat vroeg?"

"Voor jou doe ik alles Samuel." Haar toon was oprecht en respectvol.

Hij glimlacht.

"Ik denk dat we eindelijk de balans gevonden hebben in onze relatie." Devona kijkt hem tevreden aan.

"Ik denk het ook."

Devona kon zich er niet meer toe zetten om te gaan mediteren en verliet samen met Samuel de sommeer ruimte.

Als ze langs de trainingsruimten lopen horen ze dat Tommy en Sammy aan het trainen zijn. Ze gebruikten geen magie maar puur de vechttechnieken die ze geleerd hadden. Devona herkende dit als een soort van karate. Samuel keek ook geboeid toe hoe de tweeling elkaar probeerde te schoppen en te meppen. Als eentje een rake klap uitdeelde moest de ander even lachen.

Blijkbaar hadden ze een hoop plezier in deze broederlijke vorm van trainen.

Devona buigt naar Samuel.

"Het is maar goed dat Hannah er niet bij is. Ze zou ze een lesje leren waar ze voorlopig nog niet over uitgepraat zouden raken." Hij lacht.

"Zal ik haar hierheen laten komen?"

"Ik zou haar wel eens in actie willen zien. Mijn moeder was enorm trots op haar vaardigheden. Ze had alles geleerd wat Hannah haar kon bijbrengen."

Samuel besloot dat dit een goed idee was. Maar iedereen zou erbij moeten zijn. James had het maar druk het komend kwartier om iedereen in de trainingsruimte te krijgen.

Iedereen die mee kon doen met de training had passende kleding aan.

Samuel, Devona, Dale, Bernhard en zijn kinderen zaten aan de kant. Bernhard kon zijn ogen niet van Sifra afhouden. De strakke trainingskleding lieten niets aan de fantasie over. Hij betreurde dat hij niet mee mocht doen. Hij was tenslotte niet magisch.

Samuel buigt zich naar Devona.

"Wil je niet mee doen?" Ze kijkt hem aan.

"Denk je dat, dat verstandig is? "

"Kan je acteren of niet. Je moet gewoon niet het achterste van je tong laten zien." Haar ogen lichten op.

"Ja, ik doe mee." Met een beweging van haar toverstok had ze ook trainingskleding aan.

Dit was de eerste keer dat Samuel haar een toverstok ziet gebruiken. Eerlijk gezegd had hij haar nog nooit een toverstok zien gebruiken. De tijd dat ze hier was maakte ze heel weinig gebruik van dergelijke magie. De groep mensen was verrast dat ze zich bij hen voegde.

Bernhard liet duidelijk zien dat hij gefrustreerd was. Samuel richt zich nu op hem.

"Wat is er Bernhard, voel je, je buitengesloten?"

"Ja enigszins wel. Het is jammer dat ik niet magisch ben. Had ik mee kunnen doen."

"Doe jij aan een vechtsport Bernhard?"

"Ja. Ik train twee keer per week jujutie."

"Wel, Bernhard. Deze training is puur fysiek en niet magisch. Je zou gewoon mee kunnen doen."

"Maar wie let dan op de kinderen?" Samuel strekte zijn handen uit naar Clairissa en Eddie. De kinderen kwamen gewillig bij hem en kropen op zijn knie. Ze leunden ontspannen tegen hem aan.

"Ga mee trainen Bernhard. Ik weet zeker dat ze je zullen verwelkomen."

Als Samuel hem ook van passende kleding heeft voorzien voegt hij zich bij de groep. Sifra kijkt waarderend naar zijn getrainde lichaam. Hij zag er goed uit.

Na de eerst collectieve opwarming waar Tommy het voortouw in nam splitsten ze op in groepjes van twee. Ze hadden afgesproken dat als de tegenpartij vijf keer het onderspit had gedolven de verliezer aan de kant moest gaan zitten. Adena verloor als eerste van Tommy. Sifra verloor van Hannah. Tom verloor van Devona. Jerry verloor van Bernhard, en hij was er nogal chagrijnig onder. Sammy verloor van Grace. Adara verloor van Devona. Bernhard verloor van Hannah.

Nu waren alleen nog Hannah en Devona over. Pas toen Devona had gewonnen van Adara realiseerde ze zich dat ze het op moest nemen tegen haar grootmoeder. Aan de ene kant was ze opgewonden aan de andere kant moest ze nu haar uiterste best doen zich niet te verraden.

De eerste klappen waren wat aftasten. Maar al snel werd het tempo hoger. Het leek erop dat ze aan elkaar gewaagd waren. Na een minuut of tien maakt Devona het time-out teken. Ze kijkt Hannah hijgend aan.

"Volgens mij houdt je, je in. Je had me allang moeten verslaan." Ook Hannah was lichtelijk buiten adem.

"Dat zou ik ook net tegen jou zeggen. Wat dacht je ervan volle kracht te gaan?"

De minuten die nu volgden waren heftig. Af en toe hadden de toeschouwers de indruk dat ze een bot hoorden kraken maar blijkbaar was dat niet het geval.

Hannah hield zich nog steeds in maar voerde haar techniek en kracht langzaam op. Iets in Devona klopte niet helemaal. Ze gebruikte te veel technieken die ze zelf ook eigen was en dat was wat onwaarschijnlijk. En Devona was snel. Eigenlijk té snel. Heel even staan ze weer hijgend voor elkaar maar Devona zet weer in. Hannah wist wat ze wou weten en maakte er in een oogwenk een einde aan de eerste ronde. Het was eigenlijk een beetje gemeen want ze gebruikte een techniek die met goed fatsoen niet uitvoerbaar was als gewoon mens.

Devona krabbelde overeind en liet deze techniek waarmee ze verslagen was door haar hoofd gaan. Ze kende deze techniek en was onder deze omstandigheden eigenlijk illegaal. Zij mocht tenslotte ook geen magie inzetten om te winnen. Devona had echter nog tot haar achtste les gehad van haar moeder en daar zaten nog een paar trucjes bij die alleen iemand van hun eigen buitenaardse kaliber kon uithalen.

Als Devona voor de vierde keer verliest omdat Hannah zich niet aan de regels hield kon Devona zich niet meer inhouden. Ze wou toch op zijn minst één keer Hannah zien verliezen. Ze had ten slotte nog van niemand hier verloren.

Hannah zag hoe Devona steeds meer liet zien van wat ze kon. Maar ze had nog steeds niets gezien wat haar vermoeden bevestigde. Werkte Devona voor de NSA? Was zij Devona's mark?

Als dat zo was had ze kansen genoeg gehad om haar taak te volbrengen. Gezien de vaardigheden die ze nu liet zien had ze een gelijkwaardige opleiding gehad als zijzelf.

Ze stonden weer tegenover elkaar. Tot nu toe was het steeds Devona die de aanval inzette maar dit keer had ze meer geduld. Na een minuut van aftasten zet Hannah de aanval in. In een oogwenk lag ze op de grond en had Devona haar in een dodelijke greep. Hannah bevreesde het ergste, maar Devona liet haar gewoon weer los. Het volgende moment lag Devona in een andere dodelijke greep en Hannah liet niet los. Als Devona kon wat ze dacht dat ze kon kwam ze los als ze wou. Ze zou Hannah alleen iets moeten breken. Maar Devona gaf zich over. De bloedtoevoer naar haar hersenen was door de greep in haar nek door Hannah geblokkeerd. Als Devona niets deed zou ze het bewustzijn verliezen. En Devona verloor haar bewustzijn. Ze wist wat ze kon doen om uit haar greep te komen maar verkoos bewusteloosheid boven een botbreuk van Hannah.

Hannah liet Devona los. Haar slappe lichaam bewoog niet. Ze controleerde haar hartslag. Hij was sterk en regelmatig. Ze zou zo weer wakker worden. Als ze opkijkt ziet ze diverse verschrikte gezichten. Grace stond op en liep naar hun toe.

"Waarom heb je dat gedaan Hannah?" Grace legde even haar hand op Devona's hoofd en haar oogleden begonnen te trillen. Als ze haar ogen opent kijkt ze rechtstreeks in die van Hannah. Het was alsof ze weer even bij haar moeder was. De pijn van haar verlies is even duidelijk zichtbaar.

Snel stond ze op, en ook Hannah was snel op de been.

"Het spijt me Devona."

"Het geeft niets Hannah. Het was me een eer om door je verslagen te worden." Ze vlocht haar vingers in elkaar boog haar handpalmen naar boven met haar duimen naar binnen gekeerd en maakte een licht rituele buiging. Hannah reageerde in een automatisme op de zelfde manier terug.

Hannah wist het nu zeker. Dit kon ze alleen maar doen als ze dezelfde opleiding had gehad als zijzelf. Ze begreep er niets meer van.

Die middag was iedereen verschenen aan de eettafel behalve Devona. James had wel rekening gehouden met haar maar blijkbaar had ze besloten dat ze dit keer niet mee zou eten.

Samuel ziet hoe iedereen klaar zit om te beginnen. Hij kijkt nog even naar de deur en besluit dat ze konden eten.

* * *

Devona was bezig in haar ondergrondse slaapkamer op zoek naar een bepaald boek dat er zou moeten staan als James verschijnt.

"Wilt u, uw maaltijd hier nuttigen Meesteres.?" Geschrokken draaide ze zich om.

"Is het al etenstijd?" James kijkt haar vermanend aan.

"Ze zijn al begonnen Meesteres." Shit! Zo had ze haar nieuwe relatie met Samuel niet willen beginnen. Hij was vast teleurgesteld in haar.

"Wat denk je. Zou ik nog aan kunnen schuiven?" James was oprecht verbaasd. Hij baalde ervan dat als het om Devona ging hij niets kon voorspellen. Hij had een jaar geleden haar verzoek niet moeten inwilligen.

"Meester Samuel kan laatkomers niet waarderen Meesteres." Alsof ze dat niet wist. Ze haalde haar schouders op. Ze had geen zin om alleen te eten.

"Ik waag het er geloof ik toch maar op." Ze wou weglopen maar James hield haar tegen.

"Ik kan je met mijn gave niet meer beschermen Devona. Was dat het waard?"

Hij hield haar arm beet. Ze deed nog een stapje naar hem toe en kijkt hem met haar prachtige blauwe ogen aan.

"Als je het niet gedaan had was er nu voor jou geen reden meer om die vraag te stellen. Dan was ik er niet meer geweest om te beschermen." Ze ging op haar tenen staan en gaf hem een tedere kus op zijn lippen.

"Ik ben dankbaar voor wat je voor me gedaan hebt Peter. En ik sta in je schuld." Hij knikt.

"Ik heb me hierdoor op heel gevaarlijk terrein begeven Devona. Het zou wel eens noodzakelijk kunnen worden dat je die schuld moet inlossen. Als Samuel er achter komt staat mijn existentie op het spel."

"Je had alleen maar nee hoeven zeggen." Er schuilde een lach in haar ogen.

"Je wist dat je aanbod voor een demon praktisch onweerstaanbaar was. En zeker als de maagd zich aan je opdringt en in levensgevaar bevindt. Overigens zijn er grenzen aan mijn zelfbeheersing." Ze legde haar hand op zijn borst en haar oogopslag veranderde.

"Wel als ze geen maagd meer is?" Er roerde iets in hem. Was ze bezig hem te verleiden? Hij pakte haar pols zodat haar hand moest stoppen met dwalen.

"Waar ben je mee bezig Devona?" Er gloeiden nu lichtpuntjes in zijn ogen.

"Weet je niet hoe gevaarlijk dit is? We zouden dit geen tweede keer kunnen doen. Dat zou je dood betekenen." De hand die haar pols vast hield was heet. Ze had het gevoel dat haar huid aan het verbranden was. De herinnering aan hun liefdespel een jaar geleden kwam boven. Vanaf het moment dat ze hem verleid had tot het moment dat hij haar eindelijk liet gaan waren ettelijke uren verstreken. Het was een geweldig intense ervaring geweest maar ook angst had een rol gespeeld. Ze was volledig uitgeput toen hij haar eindelijk liet gaan en zelfs toen moest hij al zijn krachten inzetten om zich terug te trekken. Ze wist dat hij dit geen tweede keer wou doen. Maar alleen omdat hij er vanuit ging dat ze inmiddels andere partners zou hebben gehad. Maar dat had ze niet. En als de vrouw die ontmaagd was door een demon hem trouw bleef, kon hij wel degelijk weer gebruik van haar maken zonder dat zijn energie haar zou verteren.

"Je doet me pijn." Hij liet haar pols los en de huid was rood en schraal.

"Het spijt me. Dat was niet de bedoeling."

* * *

Als ze de eetkamer binnen komt wordt het heel stil aan tafel. Ze loopt tot aan de stoel die voor haar vrijgehouden is en kijkt Samuel vragend aan.

"Heb je er bezwaar tegen als ik nog aanschuif Samuel?" Alle ogen gingen nu naar Samuel.

"Ik dacht dat je nu wel wist dat ik niet op laatkomers zit te wachten Devona?" Zijn blik was ondoorgrondelijk. Maar die van haar ook.

"Ja dat weet ik Samuel. Het spijt me. Het was niet mijn bedoeling om te laat te komen." Hij kijkt haar nu broedend aan en iedereen kijkt nu naar Devona. Ze ziet zijn blik en voelt dat hij een excuus nodig heeft om haar aan tafel te laten. Ze vouwt haar handen en buigt haar hoofd en wacht af. Menig een aan tafel is stomverbaasd. Samuel voert de spanning nog wat op door te wachten en Devona blijft geduldig staan. Iedereen keek nu weer naar Samuel.

"Ga zitten Devona."

"Dankjewel Samuel."

Jerry keek stomverbaasd van zijn vader naar Devona. Hoe had hij dat geflikt? Hij bevreesde al het ergste voor haar. Maar zoals ze nu opeens was leek onwerkelijk. Hij zoekt haar blik en met enige moeite lukt het. Haar blik was zoals altijd ondoorgrondelijke en emotieloos.

Hannah keek met een frons naar Devona. Ze had geprobeerd om met Samuel over haar te praten. Haar vermoedens en zorgen te uiten maar hij had haar afgekapt. Er diende momenteel niet gesproken te worden over haar. En dat ze haar gedachten en gevoelens betreffende Devona voor zich diende te houden tot nader order. Dit was de eerste keer dat hij haar een bevel gaf en er klakkeloos vanuit ging dat ze die op zou volgen. Op dat moment ontmoetten haar ogen die van Devona.

Ze stond plotseling in een zwarte ruimte. Als ze om zich heen kijkt ziet ze Devona.

"Waar ben ik?"

"Een plaats waar we ongestoord kunnen praten maar je moet wel gewoon door eten anders merkt Samuel het."

"Wat doe ik nu dan?"

"Je zit naar me te kijken. Sluit je ogen dan zie je het." Hannah sloot haar ogen en keek naar de etende Devona. Ze boog haar hoofd en met enige moeite splitste ze haar aandacht naar haar eten en naar Devona. In de zwarte ruimte kijkt Devona haar goedkeurend aan.

"Dat had je snel door. Maar dat verbaast me niets."

"Wie ben je?"

"Devona, wie anders."

"Dat bedoel ik niet."

"Dat weet ik." Hannah slaakt een zucht.

"Ben je hier om me te vermoorden?"

"Nee."

"Hoe kan het dat je dezelfde opleiding als ik gehad heb?"

"Dat is niet belangrijk. Ik heb je hier alleen toegelaten om je te vertellen dat je, je geen zorgen hoeft te maken."

"Samuel wil niet met me praten over jou." Ze klonk gekwetst.

"Dat is mijn schuld. Ik ben nog niet zo ver."

"Zo ver?"

"Ja, precies. Laat hem alsjeblieft verder met rust waar het mij aangaat."

"Ik vertrouw je niet."

"Samuel vertrouwd me wel en dat is het enige dat telt op het moment."

"Je maakt het me heel erg moeilijk."

"Het spijt me." Ze zwijgt even.

"Het spijt me ook dat je door moest gaan tot ik bewusteloos was, maar ik wou je niets breken."

En met dezelfde mentale schop als ze Grace had gegeven zat Hannah weer volledig aan de eettafel. Ze kijkt nog even naar Devona maar die zat gewoon te eten alsof er niets aan de hand was. Ze voelt hoe Samuel zijn hand over de hare legt.

"Laat haar met rust Hannah." Verschrikt kijkt ze hem aan. Had hij gemerkt wat er net tussen haar en Devona was gebeurt?

"Waarom schrik je?"

"Sorry, ik was in gedachten." Hij klopt nog even op haar hand en at verder.

Even later geeft Adara een schreeuw en duikt in elkaar. Ook Devona kreunt en leunt voorover.

* * *

Voldemort riep al zijn dooddoeners bij elkaar. Zijn dochter en krachtigste dooddoener was verdwenen en hij was razend. Wie waagde het hem te confronteren en aan zijn dochter te komen. In een flits had hij gezien dat er een demon in het spel was. Als na enige tijd bijna al zijn dooddoeners zijn verschenen stopt hij de voltering naar zijn dienaren.

"Wie weet waar Devona is!" De blikken die hij krijgt zijn van shock en verbazing. Niemand durfde iets te zeggen. John Meisters stond vlak bij hem.

"Waar is je verloofde? Waar is Devona?" John stond met gebogen hoofd voor hem.

"Ik weet het niet Meester. Ik wist niet eens dat ze weg was." Voldemort liep als een roofdier om John heen.

"Ik heb haar geroepen maar ze werd tegen gehouden door een demon!" John kromp in elkaar. Die verdomde Jerry en zijn Meester. Als zijn Heer er achter kwam dat dit mogelijk zijn schuld was zou hij niet lang meer te leven hebben. Na nog een omcirkeling liep hij verder langs zijn andere dooddoeners.

"Ik wil dat ze gevonden wordt! Ik wil dat jullie alles in het werk stellen om haar te vinden is dat begrepen?" Woordeloos knikken de gebogen hoofden. Voldemort kijkt om zich heen naar zijn dienaren.

"Wat staan jullie hier dan nog!" Dit was het teken dat ze konden vertrekken en dat deden ze maar al te graag voordat hun Heer een van hen zou gebruikten om zijn frustratie uit te leven.

* * *

Diverse mensen kijken verbaasd naar Devona en Adara. Wat hadden zij opeens? Adara zocht steun bij haar zuster en die sloeg haar armen om haar heen. Een deel van de pijn ging nu ook naar Adena en maakte het makkelijker te verdragen.

Devona voelde hoe alle dooddoeners geroepen werden. Gelukkig was deze pijn niet puur gericht op Devona en kon ze het redelijk makkelijk verdragen. Dit was ongeveer de reactie die ze van haar vader verwacht had. Hij stelde alles in het werk om haar terug te krijgen. Ze was er zeker van dat John nu wel op de hoogte was van haar verdwijning. Als na een tijdje de pijn is verdwenen kijkt ze naar Samuel.

"John weet nu dat ik spoorloos ben. En dat ik tegen gehouden wordt om terug te keren door een demon."

"Uitstekend. Maar we zullen wachten met actie richting hem tot na de bruiloft. Kunnen zijn angsten nog wat groeien ondertussen."

Die avond verscheen Devona op tijd voor de avondmaaltijd tot grote tevredenheid van Samuel.

Als Grace Devona vraagt om de schaal met aardappels schuift haar mouw omhoog. Samuel ziet de roodverbrande huid en de duidelijke handafdruk. Ze schoof snel haar mouw weer terug maar ze was te laat. Als na de maaltijd de koffie wordt geserveerd maakt Devona een onverwachte beweging en slaat het kopje uit handen van James. De hete koffie gaat over haar heen en ze springt op van schrik waardoor ze tegen James opbotste. Samuel fronst. Had James dat niet kunnen voorzien? Devona zou zeker kwaad worden. Maar daarin vergiste hij zich.

* * *

Devona zou een glas aan de kant zetten zodat James de koffie kon serveren maar ze kwam met het kopje in aanraking dat hij net in handen hield. De hete koffie sijpelt door haar kleding en van schrik staat ze op. Met een bots kwam ze tegen James aan.

"Sorry James. Ik lette even niet op." Ze vertrok haar gezicht ten teken dat de hete koffie pijn deed. Ze probeerde met een servet nog snel wat vocht te deppen maar het kwaad was al geschiedt.

"Het spijt me Meesteres het was evengoed mijn fout."

Als Samuel later in de bibliotheek door een van zijn boeken bladert krijgt hij antwoord op zijn vraag.


	44. Een waardevolle les

**Hoofdstuk 44 Een waardevolle les. **

Devona was aan het mediteren als de deur weer open gaat. Ze slaakt een zucht van ergernis. Als echter het gezicht van James ziet maakt ze zich zorgen.

"Wat is er?" De deur schoof achter hem dicht.

"Hij weet het." Het leek of haar hart even stil stond. Ze wist precies waar hij op doelde maar ze moest het horen.

"Wat weet hij?"

"Hij weet wat ik gedaan heb."

"Je bedoeld wat wij gedaan hebben."

"Het maakt niet uit hoe je het noemt. Je moet zo snel mogelijk verdwijnen. De hel breekt hier zo meteen los." Ze kijkt hem ongelovig aan. Was hij van plan alle verantwoordelijkheid op zich te nemen. Met alle gevolgen van dien?

"Je denkt toch zeker niet dat ik je hiervoor alleen laat opdraaien? Erger nog. Als er iemand verdwijnt ben jij het. Ik sta in je schuld weet je nog wel?" Ze bracht een heel sterk argument. Het afhandelen van schulden werd door een demon héél hoog opgenomen. Maar hij wou liever vernietigd worden door Samuel dan voor hem op de loop te gaan.

"Dan bevinden we ons in een impasse." Ze kijkt hem aan en wenste dat ze hem niet verleid had. Dit had hij niet verdient. Ze horen de zware deur schuiven. Ze draaien zich om en Devona stapt nog wat dichter bij James. Als ze Samuel in de deuropening ziet verschijnen wordt ze koud van binnen. Zijn uitstraling was dodelijk. Ze geloofde direct dat dit de broer van haar vader was. Angstig pakt ze de hand van James.

* * *

Samuel was woest en teleur gesteld. Hij had Peter vertrouwd om nooit zijn handen uit te steken naar een van zijn pupillen. Devona was dan niet echt een van zijn pupillen maar ze viel wel in de categorie van mensen waarbij hij zijn handen thuis had moeten houden. Hij twijfelde aan zijn beslissing om een demon om zich heen te tolereren. Wat als hij zich aan meer meisjes vergrepen had in het verleden? Hij strekt zijn gedachten uit en zoekt zijn huis af. Ze waren allebei in de sommeerruimte. In een oogwenk stond hij voor de deur. De deur schoof open en daar stonden ze. Hij ziet hoe Devona zijn hand pakt. Wat dacht ze daarmee te bereiken? 

"Devona, je kan wel gaan." Ze schud van nee.

"Het is mijn schuld Samuel. Ik heb Peter gesmeekt om me deze gunst te bewijzen. Hij had eigenlijk geen keuze. Ik heb me opgedrongen."

"Hij had nee kunnen zeggen."

"Dat heeft hij ook diverse keren gedaan. Maar een demon die verleidt wordt door een maagd. Wat waren zijn kansen?" Ze kijkt hem nu met een scheef lachje aan. Haar hart klopte in haar keel. Zou ze zijn gemoedstoestand kunnen veranderen? Ze ging nu gedeeltelijk voor Peter staan als een soort van schild.

"Je hebt daarmee bewezen dat ik hem niet kan vertrouwen." Ze was oprecht verontwaardigd. Als een vis op het droge stond ze naar lucht te happen.

"Nou moet je toch ophouden! Als je iemand kan vertrouwen is het Peter!" Peter legde een hand op haar schouder.

"Het heeft geen zin Devona, Samuel heeft gelijk. Als een van zijn pupillen op het idee was gekomen om dit te doen weet ik nog zo net niet wat er was gebeurt." Ze kijkt hem nu boos aan.

"Een pupil zonder hersens zeker? Ja dat geloof ik direct. Samuel leidt alleen maar stommelingen op. Hoe kan je jezelf zo neerhalen!" Ze was woedend. Haar blauw ogen schoten vuur.

"Wat ik gedaan heb was doordacht, doortrapt en berekenend. Jij verteld dat ik in gevaar ben en jij was mijn oplossing. En dat ik toevallig verliefd op je ben vanaf het eerste moment dat ik je zag twaalf jaar geleden was mooi meegenomen." Ze draaide zich om en liep langs Samuel de ruimte uit. In het voorbijgaan gooit ze haar hand de lucht in.

"Maak hem maar af. Dat is toch het enige wat jullie mannen kunnen. Mij zal het verder een biet zijn." Als ze nog wat verder weg is horen ze haar nog mopperen.

"Geen haar beter dan me vader. Kan net zo goed weer naar hem terug gaan."

Peter keek haar na. Hij voelde een steek van verlangen. Nee, het was beter zo.

Samuel kijkt naar zijn blik en is verbaasd. Hij durfde in zijn bijzijn zo naar haar te kijken?

Als hun blikken elkaar kruisen slaat Peter zijn ogen neer. Samuel denkt terug aan het moment dat hij zijn eerste vermoeden kreeg.

"Waarom heb je haar pols verbrand?" Peter schrikt. Alles wat hij had verwacht maar niet die vraag. Wat maakte het ook uit. Een leugen zou hem toch niet redden.

"Ze probeerde me voor een tweede keer te verleiden. Ik vreesde voor haar leven."

"Waarom heb je dat de eerste keer niet gedaan Peter. Verdomme dat moet toch een kleinigheidje voor je zijn geweest?"

"Ik wou haar niet zien sterven Meester. Ze was niet van plan om een ander te gebruiken. Ik heb gewacht tot het laatste moment voor haar vertrek maar de visioenen van haar dood bleven."

"Dus ze heeft je ook nog gechanteerd." Het was meer een bevestiging dan een vraag.

Samuel wist hoe zwaar chantage mee kon wegen in het nemen van een beslissing.

En dat was het geweest wat Peter had gedaan. Hij had een beslissing genomen. Niet meer en niet minder. Geen ongecontroleerd vergrijpen aan een jonge vrouw maar weloverwogen en gemotiveerd. Hij wou haar leven redden en dit was zijn enig optie geweest. Als hij niet te vertrouwen was geweest had hij haar voor de tweede keer genomen. Maar hij had haar tegen gehouden. Weer om haar leven te redden. Hij zou zich nooit vergrijpen aan een andere pupil die het in haar hoofd zou halen zich aan hem te willen geven, zomaar…

"Devona heeft gelijk Peter. Je haalt jezelf neer. Je kan haar dankbaar zijn. Ze heeft me voor een onherroepelijke daad behoedt. Ik mag me gelukkig prijzen met een vriend als jij. Devona is me zeer dierbaar." Peter kijkt op en ziet zijn Meester spijt betuigen. Haar laatste woorden schieten door zijn hoofd.

"Ze mag niet terug gaan naar Voldemort Meester. Houdt haar tegen."

"Er is er maar een persoon die haar kan overtuigen te blijven Peter. En dat ben ik niet."

* * *

Devona zat met een lege blik met opgetrokken knieën op haar bed. Ze hield zichzelf stevig beet. De ene golf van verdriet overspoelde haar na de andere maar ze gaf niet toe aan haar tranen. Ze zou nooit meer huilen. En ook nooit meer lachen. 

Opeens werd haar gestaar gestoord door het lichaam van Peter. Ze knippert even met haar ogen en kijkt omhoog. Haar blik was leeg. Peter gaat naast haar op het bed zitten. Ze laat geen moment haar blik los van zijn gezicht maar ze reageerde verder niet. Hij steekt zijn hand uit en legt die op haar arm. Met een schok kwam ze in beweging. Haar ogen focussen op die van hem. Er kwam weer leven in tevoorschijn. Ze steekt haar hand uit en voelt dat hij echt naast haar zit. Ze wist hoe Samuel in elkaar zat. Hij had Peter de gelegenheid gegeven om afscheid te nemen.

"Hoelang hebben we?" Hij kijkt haar niet begrijpend aan. Hij haatte het dat hij haar niet meer kon voorspellen.

"Wat bedoel je?"

"Hoeveel tijd heeft hij ons gegeven?" Zijn ogen lichten op.

"De rest van ons leven Devona. Hij heeft me vergeven dankzij jou."

De tranen die ze al die tijd tegen had gehouden kwam met een snik tevoorschijn. Ze kruipt dicht tegen hem aan en klampt zich aan hem vast. Even aarzelt hij nog maar beantwoord dan haar behoefte aan nabijheid.

"Ga niet terug naar je vader Devona. Blijf alsjeblieft hier." Ze begint te lachen door haar tranen heen.

"Alleen als je nog een keer met me vrijt." Ze kijkt lachend naar hem op en ziet dat ze met hem dolt.

"Dat zal nooit meer gebeuren."

"Jammer, ik ben je altijd trouw gebleven. En zal dat altijd zijn Peter." Hij voelde een steek van verlangen. De lichtjes in zijn ogen begonnen feller te gloeien. Ze had hem net verteld dat ze hem wou en dat het nog veilig was ook. Maar hij brak het lichaamscontact en stond op. Ze zou vanzelf verliefd worden op een jonge man en daar mee verder gaan.

"Blijf Devona."

"Ik was niet terug gegaan Peter. Het was een loos dreigement"

"Je hebt hem gemanipuleerd."

"Dat schijnt in de familie te zitten." Ze glimlacht gelukkig naar hem op.

Zijn verlangen laait nog even hevig op en bekoeld dan.

* * *

Ze ziet even het vuur in zijn ogen oplaaien en dan helemaal doven. Hij draaide zich om en verliet haar kamer. Ze schud met haar hoofd. Hoe kon Samuel denken dat Peter niet te vertrouwen was. 

Acht uur.

Ze had nog een uur voordat ze Grace moest confronteren. Vermoeid maar gelukkig ging ze weer in de sommeerruimte zitten en mediteerde. Het ging haar nu ook opeens heel makkelijk af.

* * *

Negen uur. 

De zware deur schoof open en Grace kwam binnen. Als de deur weer achter haar dicht is heeft ze het gevoel dat er druk op haar oren staat. De stilte was letterlijk oorverdovend. Ze slikt om van het rare gevoel af te komen maar de druk verdwijnt maar even en komt in alle hevigheid terug.

Devona zat sereen en onbewegelijk in het midden op de grond. De vloer was bekleed met een dik pluche kleed maar net zo als de wanden en het plafond zwart. Het was niet koud en niet warm. Als Grace binnen is staat ze op. Het ruisen van haar kleding klonk als een storm. Als ze begint te spreken schrikt Grace merkbaar.

"Ik ben blij dat je bent gekomen. Negeer het effect die deze ruimte op je heeft. Het verdwijnt toch wel in een minuut of tien." Grace kijkt om zich heen en ziet nu dat het spaarzame licht kwam van zwarte kaarsen in de zwarte houders aan de muur.

"Waarom heet dit de sommeerruimte?"

"Deze ruimte kan gebuikt worden om demonen op te roepen. Het voldoet aan de basisvoorwaarden." Grace kijkt naar de vloer. Helemaal zwart. Geen cirkel geen pentagram niets.

Devona raad wat ze denkt.

"Het is niet verstandig om demonen op te roepen. En als je het toch doet is het niet verstandig om je met magische symbolen te beschermen of aan te vallen. Bescherming is zinloos want dat blokkeert gegarandeerd de reden van de sommering. Je wilt immers iets van de demon maar je toont geen respect door je te beschermen. En als je een demon sommeert en in een magische cirkel plaatst moet je van goeden huize komen om het te overleven. Dergelijke magie is niet waterdicht. Een verkeerd woord in de sommering een verkeerde handeling en de cirkel is nutteloos. Menig magiër heeft dergelijke domheid niet overleeft."

"Je weet veel van zwarte magie?"

"Genoeg om te weten waar je grenzen liggen." Ze wijst naar de grond als uitnodiging om te gaan zitten. Als ze tegenover elkaar zitten in kleermakerszit begint Devona met haar les.

"Als eerste wil ik je waarschuwen. Je bent erg machtig Grace en zodra je beseft wat je er mee kan ben ik een open boek voor je. Wat je daar zult zien zal je niet aanstaan. Waarschijnlijk zul je een hekel aan me hebben als we klaar zijn. Maar je zult ook mijn geheimen kennen en ik vraag je op voorhand om ze geheim te houden." Grace was nu verward. Waarom zou Devona zich zo blootgeven?

"Waarom doe je dit? Je bent me niets verplicht."

"Geloof me het is ook eigenbelang. Als ik deze sessie overleef kan ik rustig naar bed gaan zonder dat jij me in een impuls terug transporteert naar me vader bijvoorbeeld. Of in een hoopje stof veranderd omdat je een slecht humeur hebt." Grace maakte zich nu zorgen.

"Wat bedoel je met als je deze sessie overleefd?" Er verscheen een scheef lachje op Devona's gezicht.

"Samuel heeft tot op zekere hoogte gelijk als hij wil dat je, je nieuwe krachten niet inzet. De tijd dat je aan je eerste verkenning begint tot het moment dat je, je kan beheersen is het gevaarlijkst. Zullen we beginnen?" Grace geloofde niet dat dit de enige reden was waarom Devona dit deed. Ze kijkt in haar ogen en knikt van ja.

"Het eerste dat je los moet laten is angst. Dat is je grootste vijand. Zodra je, je laat beïnvloeden door angst ben je verloren. Weet je wat je grootste angst is Grace?" Die vraag overdonderde haar. Had ze een grootste angst? Natuurlijk was ze bang om mensen waar ze van hield te verliezen. Maar dat was toch normaal? Bang voor de dood? Ook normaal toch? Ze kon zo niets ergers bedenken. Ze kijkt Devona aan en schud van 'nee'. Er verscheen een gemeen lachje om Devona's lippen.

"Ik weet het wél Grace."

* * *

Opeens stond Grace weer tussen de stellingen met haar rok om hoog. Ze kijkt in de ogen van John Meisters maar ze is dit keer alleen. Zijn lichaam drukt tegen haar aan en ze kan geen kant op. Niemand kwam haar te hulp. Waar bleven ze toch? Haar geduld raakte op en ze verdoofd hem. Maar er gebeurde niets. Ze probeert hem nu te verstenen maar het had geen effect. John richtte zijn toverstok op haar en zei 'impero'. Haar hoofd werd licht en ze voelde zich machteloos. Hij vertelde haar dat ze zich uit moest kleden en ze deed het. Haar hersenen protesteerden maar het had geen effect. Plotseling drong het tot haar door. Ze bezat geen magie meer. De angst sloeg haar om het hart. Hoe was dat mogelijk? Wat moest ze doen? Haar handen gingen gewoon verder met het uittrekken van haar kleding. John stond vuil te lachen en zijn begeerte was duidelijk te zien in zijn ogen. Hij zou haar nemen en ze kon er niets tegen doen. 

Erger nog ze zou meewerken. Ze wou schreeuwen maar er kwam geen geluid. Ze wou huilen maar er kwamen geen tranen. Haar verstand zag nog maar een oplossing en schakelde los van de realiteit. Het werd zwart.

* * *

Als ze haar ogen opent kijkt ze die van Devona. Ze was uitgeput, leeg. Ze was in haar leven nog nooit zo moe geweest. Ze realiseert zich dat het allemaal een illusie was geweest. Gecreëerd door Devona. 

"Zoals je ziet zijn de grootste angsten die van egoïstische aard. De angsten die ons 'ik' bedreigen zijn het gevaarlijkst." Grace had dorst. Met een droge mond antwoord ze.

"Dat was ontzettend gemeen wat je net gedaan hebt. Vindt je het erg als ik even wat water drink."

"Geen probleem ga je gang." Grace haalde haar toverstok tevoorschijn en toverde een glas water tevoorschijn. Althans dat dacht ze want er verscheen niets. Haar dorst was nu ondragelijk. Ze probeert het nog een keer maar weer geen resultaat.

"Hulp nodig Grace?" Devona's lachje was ronduit sardonisch.

"Wat heb je met me gedaan?"

"Ik heb gebruik gemaakt van je grootste angst. Je schijnt nog steeds niet te beseffen hoe gevaarlijk het is om iemand in je hoofd toe te laten. Dankjewel Grace ik heb mijn doel bereikt. Het grootste gevaar voor mijn vader is geweken."

Devona stond op. De deur schoof open en ze liep de sommeerruimte uit. Grace keek sprakeloos naar de weglopende Devona. Was het haar echt gelukt om haar magie op de een of andere manier te verwijderen? Moesten ze daarom in de sommeer ruimte zijn? Had ze zwarte magie toegepast?

Ze stond op en sloeg dubbel van de pijn in haar buik. Haar kinderen! Ze kon ze niet meer beheersen! Ze zakte door haar knieën en verloor het bewustzijn.

* * *

Als ze haar ogen opent kijkt ze weer in die van Devona. 

Grace voelde zich miserabel. Dit was regelrechte voltering. Ze werd woedend om wat ze net had doorstaan. Er verschijnt een energiebal in haar hand en kijkt Devona dodelijk aan. Devona's ogen worden groot. Ze was helaas te ver gegaan. Voordat ze kon schreeuwen had Grace haar vernietigd.

Hijgend van woede en frustratie staat Grace in de lege sommeerruimte. Als ze wat tot rust komt realiseert ze zich wat ze net gedaan had. Ze had Devona's leven genomen. Ze had nog nooit iemand vermoord. Ze had geen controle meer. Ze was een gevaar voor de mensen om zich heen geworden. Haar tranen stroomden over haar wangen. Ze zag maar een uitweg.

* * *

Als ze voor de derde keer in de ogen van Devona kijkt bonst haar hart in haar keel. Devona kijkt haar vermanend aan. 

"Ik dacht dat je dat alleen maar zou doen als er genoeg mensen waren die dat voor je konden beslissen?" Het bloed suisde Grace door haar oren. Ze kon bijna niet verstaan wat Devona verder zei.

"Zoals je ziet sta je er helemaal alleen voor als je die beslissing neemt. Alleen jij kan die beslissing nemen, niet een ander." Devona buigt zich naar haar toe.

"Waarom nam je die beslissing Grace?" Grace kijkt om zich heen. Was ze werkelijk weer in de sommeerruimte? Had ze haar magie nog? Ze kijkt naar haar hand en er verschijnt een energiebal. Ze kijkt Devona aan.

Maar Devona gaf geen krimp.

"Waarom nam je die beslissing Grace?" De energiebal verdween.

"Ik had je vermoord."

"Dat is geen reden om je leven te beëindigen. Denk na!"

"Ik was een gevaar voor de mensen waar ik van hou."

"Waarom? Waren zij jou ook aan het folteren net als ik? Onzin Grace! Waarom nam je die beslissing!" Grace haar brein maakte overuren. Wat wou Devona van haar?

Drie keer had ze haar in een fictieve situatie geplaatst. Drie keer was het haar fataal geworden. Opeens ging er een lichtje bij haar branden. De eerste twee keer hadden niets te betekenen. Die waren voorspel geweest voor de derde keer. De keer dat ze besloten had haar eigen existentie uit te wissen.

"Ik heb die beslissing genomen uit angst."

"Precies." Devona glimlacht tevreden. Ze had haar eerste doel bereikt.

"Angst is je grootste vijand Grace. En angst schakel je niet zomaar uit. Zolang je maar beseft dat als je het voelt, je een vijand binnen laat." Devona kijkt nu naar haar buik.

"Hoe is het met de tweeling?" Grace schrok. De jongens waren echter rustig ondanks wat ze net had meegemaakt. Hoe was dat mogelijk? De laatste keer dat ze besloten er een eind aan te maken hadden ze dodelijk gereageerd?

"Goed, ze zijn rustig. Ik begrijp niet hoe dat kan."

"Ik heb het laatste uur met ze gecommuniceerd en uitgelegd wat ik met je van plan was. Dat had je eigenlijk moeten merken. Wat me bij het volgende punt brengt. Je bent te goed van vertrouwen. Je zult een gezonde doses wantrouwen moeten ontwikkelen. Alles aan de kaak stellen. Dingen als 'toeval', 'per ongeluk', maar ook 'liefde','vriendschap', 'beleefdheid', 'vriendelijkheid' zijn allemaal dingen die je in een fractie van een seconde kan onderzoeken naar hun echte waarde. Je hebt de macht Grace. Bescherm jezelf!" Devona stond op.

"Dan gaan we nu naar Tokio."

"Wat?"

"Sta op Grace." Devona hield haar hand op ten teken dat Grace die moest pakken.

"Ik weet dat dit niet nieuw voor je is. Jerry heeft het een aantal keren met je gedaan."

Ze legt haar hand in die van Devona en weg waren ze.

De geur was overweldigend. Ze stonden op de markt van Tsukiji een achterwijk van Tokio. Er werd druk gehandeld over diverse vissoorten. Devona laat haar hand los.

"Dit is de markt van Tsukiji. Er zijn hier diverse dingen te koop. Vis, vlees, groente, bloemen, augurken, thee, messen, manden en ga zo maar door." Ze begon te lopen en Grace liep met haar mee. Het was warm en luidruchtig. De japanners die hun passeerden negeerden hen of groetten lachend en buigend. Devona wijst naar de buigende lachende man die hen passeerde.

"Dit is nu zo'n voorbeeld van de eeuwige glimlach. Negen van de tien keer is het niet gemeend. Maar het is onbeleefd om sacherijnig te zijn. Peil ze of het klopt of niet." Grace graast de mensenmassa af en elk lachend gezicht peilt ze. Devona had gelijk. Het was zeldzaam als de persoon in kwestie echt vriendelijk was. Vaak was er sprake van verachting over haar lange blanke uiterlijk. Niemand viel echter over hun kleding.

"Je hebt gelijk Devona. Dat werpt een heel ander licht op deze mensen."

"Vergis je niet Grace, deze mensen weten niet anders dan dat het zo is. Kwade bedoelingen hebben ze meestal niet, het is hun cultuur. Luister naar de taal." Grace ving flarden van gesprekken op maar kon er helemaal niets mee.

"Wat wil je dat ik doe?"

"Ik wil dat je luistert met méér dan je oren. Als je er moeite voor doet kan je ze verstaan."

Grace deed haar best maar ze snapte er geen woord van. Opeens stond er een klein mannetje voor haar die een prachtig gevlochten mand voor zich hield. Hij zei iets tegen haar. Delen van zijn woorden drongen door. Ze concentreert zich en ze snapt wat hij vraagt. Hij bood haar de prachtige mand aan. Ze vroeg wat hij moest kosten en hij schud met zijn hoofd. Ze moest mee komen scheen het. Ze kijkt even naar Devona en die lacht. Ze laten zich zijn kleine winkeltje in loodsen en daar hingen en stonden nog veel meer gevlochten producten. Als ze het winkeltje een half uur later verlaten, heeft Grace een klein mandje gekocht en sprak vloeiend Japans. Gelukkig had Devona er voor gezorgd om geld mee te nemen.

Als ze weer doorlopen ziet Grace twee lange mensen voor zich lopen. Ze strekt haar gevoel uit, en kijkt verbaasd naar Devona.

"Dat zijn ook magiërs." Devona knikt goedkeurend.

"Heel goed Grace. Je krijgt de smaak te pakken. Er lopen hier inderdaad meer magische mensen rondt. Veel ingrediënten voor het maken van een toverdrank zijn hier te krijgen."

Opeens wordt Grace van opzij aangeschreeuwd door een Japans oud vrouwtje. Grace kijkt haar aan en haar ogen lichten even wit op en worden weer normaal. Het vrouwtje verstomde en maakte dat ze weg kwam. Devona glimlacht.

"Keurig Grace. Beheerst maar meedogenloos. De volgende halte is Moskou."

Na haar avontuur in Tokio pikte ze de taal steeds makkelijker op. In Parijs werd ze zelfs even benaderd door een groepje vampiers die in haar aura zagen dat ze zeer machtig was. Na de ontmoeting trokken ze zich nederig terug.

Grace voelde zich helemaal opgelaten. In Berlijn werd ze meegetrokken door een groepje Gothic dreuzels. Het feestje was bizar. Menig dreuzel had zich gekleed als magiër of vampier. Tussen de dreuzels bewogen zich ook echte vampiers. Toe ze haar zagen kwamen ze op de been en bogen voor haar. Ze boog gracieus terug en liep door. Devona was tevreden. Grace begon zich steeds meer te gedragen als iemand met véél macht.

In Sydney had ze even een benauwd moment. Het was een groot feest. Devona stelde haar voor aan een groep vampiers, magiërs en weerwolven. Als leider van de groep zat een lager level demon genaamd Trahtos. Toe deze haar zag voelde hij haar kracht. Binnen een mum van tijd had hij haar bij zich gehaald me de bedoeling haar een van zijn maîtresses te maken. Maar hij kwam bedrogen uit. Grace liet even haar nimf kant zien en de demon bond in. Hij herkende haar als zijn meerdere maar waarschuwde zijn Meester.

Even later stond Belail voor haar neus. De lager level demons grijnsde. Hij dacht gewonnen te hebben.

"Hallo Grace. Wonderlijk je hier te zien." De demon die zijn meester had geroepen kreeg nog net geen hersenbloeding.

"Hallo Belail. Ik was alleen maar even op stap. Ken je Devona al?"

"Hallo Devona. Ja Grace, Devona is geen vreemde voor me. Het verbaast me dat je met haar optrekt. Is ze niet van de tegenpartij?"

"Niet meer Belail. Ik heb haar overtuigd dat ze beter af is bij ons."

"Respect. Voldemort zal woedend zijn."

"Dat denk ik ook."

Grace pakte zijn handen en bracht haar mond bij zijn oor.

"Nog bedankt voor je hulp Belail." Als ze hem weer in de ogen kijkt zegt hij.

"Grace, ik heb je gedwongen je echtgenoot en je kinderen te doden."

Trahtos spitste zijn oren.

"Dat klopt. Heb je gekregen wat je wou hebben?"

"Ikored is vrij. Hun dood heeft daar voor gezorgd." Hij hield zijn hoofd scheef.

"Ben je niet boos Grace?" Hij hield haar handen nog steeds vast. Ze was kwetsbaar.

Trahtos kijkt geboeid toe. Hij was er van overtuigd dat het blonde vrouwtje elk moment eigendom zou worden van zijn meester. Ze had tenslotte vrijwillig zijn handen vast.

"Nee Belail. Want jij hebt gekregen wat jij wou. En ik heb gekregen wat ik wou."

Trahtos krimp inelkaar als zij de naam van zijn Meester noemt. Hoe durfde ze?

"Ik begrijp je niet. Wat heb jij gewonnen bij de dood van je man en kinderen?"

"De kans om ze terug te halen van de dood." Meerdere mensen/vampieren/weerwolven hadden stiekem meegeluisterd. Het werd nu heel stil om hun heen. In de verte klonk de wat onaardse muziek die werd gespeeld. Belail grijnst.

"Je steekt de draak met me Grace." Ze kijkt hem ondoorgrondelijk aan. Die blik had ze van Devona geleerd.

"Ik ga zondag nog steeds trouwen. En ik verzeker je dat doe ik niet met een lijk."

Belail kijkt nu vragend naar Devona. Ze haalt haar schouders op.

"Ik wist niet eens dat ze dood zijn geweest." Ze kijkt even naar Grace. Dat was ook zo, ze de doden doen herreizen. Was dat geen goddelijke kracht? Belail kijkt weer naar Grace.

"Je hebt me erin geluisd Grace." Ze glimlacht.

"Ik geef toe dat het niet makkelijk was om je om de tuin te leiden. Maar ik heb je niet benadeeld. Je hebt gekregen wat je wou. Je zei het zelf nét nog?"

"Nee, dat klopt Grace. Maar je schuld aan mij is net een paar tandjes gestegen. Waarom ben je zo eerlijk tegen me?" Ze had nog steeds haar handen in die van hem.

"Ik heb je liever als vriend dan als vijand."

"Wie zegt dat we vrienden zijn?" Ze buigt naar hem toe.

"Heb je me liever als vijand dan? Denk na voordat je wat zegt!"

Haar toon was uitermate dreigend. Niemand ontging het.

Trahtos verstarde. Ze daagde hem uit. Dit zou haar dood betekenen.

Belail hoort haar dreiging. Hij kijkt in haar ogen en ziet dat ze serieus is. Als hij nu een oorlog met haar begon zou hij een zware dobber aan haar krijgen. En hij had geen reden om met haar krachten te meten. De energie die hij voelde via zijn handen vertelden hem genoeg. Ze was vele malen machtiger dan de laatste keer. Ze was gefocust. In controle.

Nee. Hij had haar liever als vriend dan als vijand.

Hij bracht haar handen naar zijn mond en kuste ze voordat hij ze los liet. Hij glimlacht.

"Vrienden Grace." Ze glimlacht terug.

Ze veranderde haar houding en bracht haar mond naar de andere kant van zijn hoofd en gaf in het zicht van de lager level demon Belail een kus op zijn wang."

Als ze weer in zijn ogen kijkt ziet ze iets dat op genegenheid leek.

"Ik had je graag aan mijn schare toegevoegd Grace. Maar dit is ook goed. Zolang je maar beseft dat je in mijn schuld staat."

Ze glimlacht.

"Ik geloof dat ik dat eerder besefte dan jij." Hij lachte en verdween. De lager level demon in een staat van absolute paniek achterlatend. Als ze zich naar hem toekeert krimpt hij in elkaar. Maar ze besluit de ongenaakbare te spelen. Ze vertrok zonder een woord.

Eenmaal in de sommeerruimte aangekomen stonden Devona en Grace nog na te lachen over de situatie. Grace pakte in een camaraderie even de bovenarm van Devona.

"Ik begrijp nog steeds niet waarom je dit doet Devona." Devona's blik ging van haar arm naar Grace.

"Ik doe het voor Samuel. Nu je, je plaats in de wereld kan inschatten gaan we proberen je mentale krachten te focussen. Ik verzeker je dat je dan alles zult begrijpen."

Vrijdag 00:00 uur.

Grace en Devona zaten tegenover elkaar in de sommeerruimte. Devona begint met haar derde les.

"Zie hoe makkelijk je de taal van de mensen uit hun hersenen oppikte en je eigen maakte. Mijn hersenen zijn niet anders dan dat. Alleen heb ik geleerd een soort van ontvangstruimte te maken in mijn gedachten. Iedereen die probeert mijn gedachten te lezen komt hier terecht. Als je verder wilt komen moet je daar nog meer bewust geweld voor gebruiken. Nogmaals Grace. Je moet leren meedogenloos te zijn. Maak je niet druk om je slagtoffer, alleen het doel telt.

Grace concentreert zich. Het volgende moment stond ze weer in de zwarte ruimte. Devona stond tegenover haar. Ze bewoog niet en zei niets. Grace kijkt om zich heen. Voelt de ruimte af en stelt zich voor dat er een deur is. Achter Devona ziet ze nu een deur. Devona weet nog niet wat haar te wachten staat. Als Grace langs haar loopt ziet ze de deur. Voordat ze actie kan ondernemen is Grace erdoor. Wat ze nu ziet is een wirwar van gangen en herinneringen. Zagen zó herinnering eruit? Als ze doorloopt komt ze in een ruimte waar Devona wordt geofferd. Maar de ceremonie mislukt. Nu stond ze tegenover James. James passeerde haar en liep op Devona af. Ze zag hoe hij de liefde bedreef met Devona. Even later ziet ze hoe Voldemort Devona een dooddoener maakt.

De pijn koppelt Grace even los.

Er was een vrouw met groene ogen. Was dat Hannah? Nee, het was een andere vrouw. Ze was aan het bevallen. Het kindje was een meisje met blauwe ogen. Devona's ogen. Grace voelt hoe ze achtervolgd wordt. Het was Devona. Ze probeerde haar tegen te houden maar Grace was sneller.

Hannah staat tegenover Devona. Ze zouden het tegen elkaar opnemen. Devona houdt zich in. Ze wil haar grootmoeder geen pijn doen. Ze verliest het bewustzijn.

Samuel omarmd Devona. Ze was zijn kleinkind. Grace schrikt op. Het contact was verbroken.

Met ongelovige ogen kijkt Grace naar Devona. Was dat waar? Was Devona het kleinkind van Hannah en Samuel? Devona knikt van 'ja'.

Grace had het gevoel dat er nog meer was maar voelde dat het niet verstandig was om verder te gaan. Dit had al genoeg van Devona geëist.

Devona kijkt haar aan.

"Je bent té zacht Grace. Je moet leren meedogenloos te zijn. De truck met de deur was overigens geweldig."

Het volgende moment stond Grace weer in de zwarte ruimte. Ze tast het af. Ze wist hoe kwetsbaar deze plek kon zijn. Maar Devona liet haar geen keuze. Wat kon ze doen zonder Devona dodelijk te beschadigen? Ze sluit haar ogen en verdwijnselt naar een van de gangen die ze eerder had bezocht. Ze concentreert zich en splitst in 100 verschillende zelfs. In een mum van tijd had ze alle herinneringen van Devona gevonden. Ze snapte nu waarom Devona wou dat ze haar mond hield. Als ze Devona aankijkt ziet ze hoe zij het bewustzijn verliest. Grace kruipt naar haar toe en neemt haar in haar armen. Nee, er mocht haar niets overkomen. Devona kom terug!

* * *

Samuel voelt de emotionele stress van Grace. In gedachten gaat hij naar haar opzoek. Het volgende moment staat hij in een zwarte ruimte. Als hij om zich heen kijkt ziet hij Grace. 

"Wat is er aan de hand Grace?"

"Niets waar jij je druk over hoeft te maken. We redden het ook wel zonder je." Met dezelfde mentale schop die Devona eerder bij haar gebruikt had gooide ze Samuel uit haar hoofd. Ze moest Devona helpen. Ze probeert weer binnen te komen bij Devona. Maar haar bewusteloze staat maakte het extra moeilijk. Ze moest meedogenloos zijn. Met geweld kwam ze binnen. Ze voelt hoe Devona zweeft. Dit mocht niet gebeuren. Ze had haar nodig. Met de hardste stem die ze zich kon voorstellen roept ze Devona.

Een vage reactie kwam. Ze roept nog een keer. De reactie was duidelijker. Nog een harde roep en Devona stond voor haar.

"Ik heb je nodig Devona. Wat was je van plan. Onsnappen op de laffe manier?"

Ze voelde Devona steigeren. Ze was niet gewend om laf genoemd te worden.

"Je bent een laffe hond Devona. Heb het lef dat je tot je positieven komt!" Grace lokte haar uit haar tent.

* * *

Devona hoorde Grace roepen. Wie dacht ze wel dat ze was! Zij was ten slotte háár aan het opleiden. Ze zou haar een koekje van eigen deeg geven. Ze probeerde binnen te komen bij Grace en ze stond in een zwarte ruimte. Grace was het gelukt! Wat had ze ook alweer gedaan om verder te komen. Ze stelde zich een deur voor maar dat was moeilijker dan ze dacht.

Nu keek ze op naar Grace. Ze lag op de vloer en Grace hield haar vast.

"Wat is er gebeurt?"

"Je hebt het bewustzijn verloren."

"Dat is niet goed. Hoe ben je binnen gekomen?"

"Maakt niet uit. Wordt alsjeblieft weer wakker Devona. Ik heb je nodig!"

Devona realiseert zich dat ze buiten bewustzijn is. Waarom?

"Waar ben ik"

"Je bent bij mij. Wordt wakker Devona!"

* * *

"Zo, zo, zo. Dus jij bent de gene die mijn dochter vasthoudt?" 

Grace kijkt op. Was Samuel wéér binnen gekomen? Maar dit was Samuel niet! Devona knijpt haar in haar arm.

"Laat me gaan." Grace wist nu precies waarom ze dit zei. Dit was Voldemort. Hij had van de gelegenheid gebruik gemaakt om contact te leggen.

"Het is me maar zeldzaam eerder gelukt om binnen te komen bij Devona. Je moet haar wel ernstig hebben gefolterd en verzwakt." De koude rillingen liepen bij Grace over haar rug. Voldemort realiseerde zich niet dat hij bij Grace was binnen gekomen en niet bij Devona. Dit was uiterst gevaarlijk. Ze voelde hoe de angst haar bekroop. Wat had Devona ook al weer gezegd? Angst was haar grootste vijand. Ze haalde diep adem en smoorde het angstige gevoel in een heel klein hoekje. Ze stond op.

"Devona is nu van mij. Verdwijn!" Hij lachte maar het leek meer gekakel.

"Wat denk je tegen mij te kunnen beginnen klein meisje. Weet je niet wie ik ben?"

"Ik weet precies wie je bent en je zet je leven op het spel. Verdwijn!" De ruimte waar ze in stonden veranderde in een vlammenzee. Ze zorgde ervoor dat Devona veilig was maar Voldemort kreeg zichtbaar zweetpareltjes op zijn voorhoofd.

"Is dat alles wat je kan vrouwtje?" Grace haar ogen werden wit. Ze volgde de lijn die zijn aanwezigheid hier verbond met zijn werkelijke zijn. Het volgende moment stak ze hem in brand. Dit was voldoende, hij was verdwenen.

* * *

Voldemort liep door de grote zaal van zijn kasteel. Opeens voelde hij zijn dochter. Was dat mogelijk? Nog nooit had hij haar zo duidelijk gevoeld. Hij gaat op zoek en vindt haar in de armen van een jonge vrouw. Hij kent haar niet en hij beseft dat hij in het voorportaal van Devona's hersenen was beland. Dit was hem maar een paar keer gelukt in het verleden. En verder dan dat ook niet. Maar nu was ze zwak. Blijkbaar de schuld van het blondje voor hem. Ze stond op en eist dat hij verdwijnt. Wie dacht ze wel dat ze was? Ze claimde Devona als haar eigendom. De illusie van vuur deed hem bijna niets. Haar ogen werden wit, en de fysieke pijn scheurde hem terug naar de grote zaal. Hij stond daadwerkelijk in brand. Hij schreeuwde, vloekte en bluste de vlammen. Gehavend met brandwonden en gaten in zijn kleding stond hij ziedend na te roken. 

Hij beseft hoe gevaarlijk deze ontmoeting voor hem was geweest. Ze had hem makkelijk kunnen vernietigen.

* * *

Grace knielt weer neer bij Devona maar ze was niet meer aanspreekbaar. Ze probeerde van alles maar het leven sijpelt langzaam weg. Grace begon te huilen. Dit mocht niet gebeuren. Wat kon ze nog doen? Ze neemt haar in haar armen en besluit haar de levenskracht te geven die ze zo hardt nodig had. Ze zette al haar liefde en kracht in en liet een deel van haar eigen kracht stromen naar Devona. Na een tijdje voelde ze hoe Devona terug kwam van het randje van de dood. Maar Grace ging door. Ze kon letterlijk voelen hoe haar eigen kracht afnam. Maar het kon haar niet schelen. Devona mocht niet sterven. 

De kleine tweeling voelden hoe hun moeder in de problemen terecht kwam. Als ze voelen hoe Grace haar kracht laat stromen naar Devona en ze helpen mee. Ook zij waren van mening dat ze niet mocht sterven.

* * *

Samuel maakte zich ongerust. Wat was er aan de hand? Waarom had Grace zo resoluut het contact verbroken? Hij stond op en verdwijnselde naar de sommeerruimte. Wat hij daar zag beviel hem niet. Grace had Devona in haar armen en had haar ogen stijf dicht. Ondanks dat liepen er tranen over haar wangen. Devona lag er levenloos bij. Had Grace haar vermoord? Nee, ze ademde nog. Niet veel maar af en toe zag hij dat haar borst omhoog kwam. 

Grace had hulp nodig. Hij stond op en commandeerde Peter bij hem. In een mum van tijd stonden de twee tweelingen, Jerry en Sifra in de sommeerruimte. Iedereen maakte lichaamscontact met Devona en zette zich in om haar te helpen.

Devona voelde hoe nu nog meer mensen aan haar trokken. De liefde die er mee gepaard ging was overweldigend. Ze wou graag terug naar deze mensen. Haar ogen gingen open en ziet hoe ze omringd en vastgehouden werd. Zuchten van opluchting klonken. Ze voelde zich nu sterk. Sterker dan ooit. Ze kijkt naar Grace en die kijkt lachend terug.

"Zoals ik al zei, je ben mijn eigendom." Devona lacht terug.

"Wat heb je gedaan om het contact met Voldemort te verbreken?" Grace grinnikt.

"Ik heb hem écht in de brand gestoken." Devona's ogen worden groot.

"Je bedoeld, je heb hem fysiek in brand gezet?" Grace knikt. Devona grinnikt nu ook.

"Dat had ik wel willen zien. Waarom heb je hem niet gewoon vermoord?" Grace kijkt geschokt.

"Devona, we hebben het wel over je vader!" Ze stonden op.

Adara schrikt.

"Je hebt Voldemort in de brand gezet?"

"Ja hij wou niet luisteren."

"Wauw dat had ik ook wel willen zien."

"Zal ik hem hierheen halen en het nog een keer doen dan?"

Jerry legt een hand op haar arm.

"Grace?"

"Geintje Jerr."

Menig een haalde opgelucht adem. De enige die er om kon lachen was Devona.

Samuel bukte en pakte het gevlochten mandje van de grond.

"Wat doet dit hier?" Grace pakte het van hem over.

"Dit is een souvenir uit Tokio Samuel San."

"Wat? Je bent naar Tokio geweest?"

"Tokio, Moskou, Berlijn, Parijs en Sydney." Devona begint te lachen.

"Sydney was het leukst. Heb je die blik van Trahtos gezien toen je Belail een kus gaf? Onbetaalbaar!"

Jerry kijkt boos naar Grace.

"Je hebt Belail gekust?" Grace lacht nu ook.

"Op zijn wang Jerry. Maak je niet ongerust." Devona veegt nog wat lach tranen weg.

"En volgens mij hebbende vampiers hun oog op je laten vallen als nieuwe leider. Ik heb ze nog nooit zo onder de indruk gezien." Ze kijkt Grace nog even uitdagend aan.

"Morgen weer Grace? Ik weet nog wel een aantal party's die we kunnen crashen."

Samuel werd nu boos.

"Komt niets van in! En dan weer in de problemen komen zoals net?" Grace wuift met haar hand.

"Dat had niets met ons uitstapje te maken vader. De problemen zijn pas ontstaan toen in met mentaal geweld probeerde bij Devona binnen te komen." Devona knikt.

"Ik geloof dat ik voortaan maar geen weerstand meer biedt als je dat nog eens probeert. Niet dat je dat zult doen, want je weet nu toch alles van me." Ze kijkt de groep mensen rondt. Peter stond op een afstandje. Haar blik kruist de zijne en ze geeft hem een weemoedig lachje.

"Ik wil jullie nog even bedanken voor wat jullie net voor me gedaan hebben." Als antwoord krijgt ze wat rode gezichten en wat gemompel dat het allemaal wel goed was. Als haar blik die van Samuel kruist, kruipt ze in zijn armen. Hij drukt haar stevig tegen zich aan en fluistert.

"Hier zouden we geen gewoonte van maken weet je nog?" Maar zijn daden spraken zijn woorden tegen.

Als ze elkaar los laten slaat Devona dubbel van de pijn. Voldemort probeerde haar met alle geweld naar zich toe te halen. Grace pakt haar arm.

"Zal ik het weg halen?" Devona stond op het punt om te zeggen dat, dat niet mogelijk was maar bedacht zich. Ze knikt van ja.

Grace stroopte Devona's mouw op en legde haar hand op het teken. Vlak voordat ze het laat verdwijnen komt ze in contact met Voldemort. Ze geeft hem een laatste dreigende mededeling voordat ze het contact tussen Devona en haar vader definitief verbreekt.

'Ze is nu mijn dienaar Tom! Als je nog een keer probeert haar terug te halen vernietig ik je!'

Als ze haar hand optilt is de pijn en het teken verdwenen.

Devona kijkt ongelovig naar haar arm. Ze wist welke magie haar vader gebruikt had om haar te merken en een gewone sterfelijke hoe machtig ook, zou het niet hebben kunnen verwijderen. Ze kijkt Grace aan en beseft hoe machtig ze nu is.

* * *

Voldemort ontvangt de dreiging van Grace terwijl hij alles op alles zet om zijn dochter terug te krijgen. Als ze vastgehouden werd zou ze niet kunnen komen. Maar ze zou op zijn minst sterven. Ze zouden niets aan haar hebben had hij zich voorgenomen. Als de link is verbroken beseft hij wat er was gebeurt. Hij gooit zijn hoofd in zijn nek. 

"Neeeeeeeee!" Zijn schreeuw galmde door het hele kasteel. Zijn woede was ontoombaar. Al zijn dooddoeners moesten het ontgelden. De pijn die hij uitdeelde was gruwelijk, maar het kon hem niets schelen. Duizenden jaren hadden de goden zich niet met de mensheid bemoeid en nu claimden ze zijn dochter!

* * *

Adara gilde het uit. Ze klampt zich vast aan haar arm. De pijn was ondragelijk. Zo erg had ze het nog nooit ervaren. Hij moest wel héél erg boos zijn. Grace pakt snel haar arm en in een oogwenk was ook haar teken verdwenen. Opgelucht zakt Adara op de grond. 

"Dankjewel mam."

"Graag gedaan dochter."

Tom legde zij arm over de schouder van Adena.

"Je hebt een geweldige moeder." Ze kijkt hem aan.

"Je bedoeld wé hebben een geweldige moeder."

"Zeg ik toch?"

Grace hielp Adara op de been en keek naar haar kinderen.

"Het is laat genoeg, tijd om naar bed te gaan." Sammy leunt met zijn elleboog op de schouder van zijn broer.

"Ah, mam. Het is jou schuld dat we nog niet naar bed zijn." De rest knikt.

"Moet ik jullie hoogst persoonlijk instoppen of gaan jullie vrijwillig?"

De tweelingen lachen. Als er nog de nodige knuffels en 'weltrustens' zijn uitgewisseld vertrekken ze naar boven.

Grace, Jerry en een verbijsterde Sifra gingen ook naar boven. Niemand had er blijkbaar bij stil gestaan dat er nog iemand bij was die van niets wist.

* * *

Samuel legt zijn hand op Devona's schouder. 

"Waarom neem je niet je intrek in een van de kamers boven. Het staat me helemaal niet aan dat je zo ver weg bent in die ongezellige kamer zonder ramen."

"Ik ben liever hier beneden Samuel."

"Ik vind het niet prettig dat je, je zo isoleert. Zeker niet na wat er vanavond is gebeurt."

"Ach daar zal ik toch voor de rest van me leven aan moeten wennen." Samuel kijkt haar ondeugend aan.

"Denk je dat je, je hele leven alleen blijft dan?" De blik die hij terug krijgt laat zijn glimlach verdwijnen.

"Ik weet het wel zeker Samuel. Wie wil er nou zo'n freak als ik?" Hij trekt zijn wenkbrauwen op.

"Besef je wel tegen wie je staat te praten?" Haar ogen worden groot.

"O, sorry. Ik wou je niet beledigen Samuel."

"Is dat de reden waarom je, je heil bij Peter hebt gezocht?"

"Nee, niet alleen daarom."

"Waarom dán?"

"Je kan het je misschien niet voorstellen maar vanaf het eerste moment dat ik in zijn ogen keek twaalf jaar geleden was ik verkocht. Dat is al die jaren niet verandert en alleen maar erger geworden. Een jaar geleden zag ik mijn kans schoon om in ieder geval één keer aan mijn verlangen toe te geven, wetende dat hij niet zou weigeren."

"En nu heb je besloten om de rest van je leven alleen te blijven?"

"Alleen, of samen met Peter."

"Dat kan niet Devona. Je zou het niet overleven."

"Dat zou ik wel. Ik ben hem altijd trouw gebleven. En zal dat altijd zijn." Samuel ziet haar verslagen blik.

"Weet hij dat?"

"Ja."

"Maar hij heeft je toch tegen gehouden?" Hij wijst naar haar nog steeds rode pols.

"Toen wist hij het nog niet. Ik heb het hem pas verteld toen je hem vergeven had. Waar ik overigens nog enorm dankbaar voor ben."

"Dus jullie hebben inmiddels….?"

"Nee Samuel. Peter weet dat je dat niet goed zou vinden. Dus maak ik geen schijn van kans. Je kan hem echt vertrouwen geloof me." Samuel kijkt nog een keer naar haar pols.

"Had dat niet allang genezen moeten zijn met jou helende eigenschappen?"

"Brandwonden van een demon genezen heel slecht. Dat weet je ook wel. Vooral als je er geen moeite voor doet." Liefkozend strijkt ze met haar vingers over de schrale huid. Er viel een traan op haar hand. Samuel pakt haar kin en dwingt haar hem aan te kijken.

"Ik wist niet dat je zoveel gevoelens voor hem had?"

"Ik ook niet. Het wordt steeds erger. Misschien kan ik maar beter vertrekken."

"Ik heb zo het gevoel dat, dat voor jou niet veel beter zal worden."

"Nee. Maar het is voor Peter ook geen pretje om mij steeds als een verliefde puber om zich heen te hebben." Samuel zucht.

"Je stelt me voor een moeilijke beslissing Devona." Ze kijkt hem niet begrijpend aan.

"Wat voor een beslissing?"

"De beslissing om jullie relatie toe te staan."

"Als je het toe zou staan, zoals je dat zo mooi zegt, zou het geen verschil maken. Peter weet toch dat je het er diep in je hart niet mee eens bent."

"Peter weet dat als ik een beslissing neem, ik er altijd voor de volle honderd procent achter sta, en dat niet doe om een ander te plezieren. Ken je alle facetten die een relatie met een demon met zich mee brengen?" Ze glimlacht.

"Ik heb twaalf jaar de tijd gehad om alle boeken van mijn vader en die van jou daarover door te spitten. Ik denk dat ik het zelfs beter weet als jij."

"Dan wens ik jullie heel veel sterkte." Ze kijkt in zijn ogen. Meende hij het echt? Had hij zijn toestemming verleend om het toch met Peter te proberen? Ze ziet geen twijfel.

"Dankjewel Samuel. Ik weet niet hoe ik het moet aanpakken om hem te overtuigen dat je het goed vindt. Maar ik ben je enorm dankbaar voor je vertrouwen."

"Hij kan dan jou niet meer voorspellen Devona. Maar ik weet zeker dat hij dat mij nog wel kan. Het is nu verder een zaak tussen jullie twee."

Als Samuel weg is gaat ze naar haar kamer. Ze moest nodig naar het zwembad. In het onderste gedeelte van het huis lag een prachtig ondergronds zwembad. Ze trok een badpak aan en schoof een paar slippers aan voeten. Bewapend met een grote handdoek ging ze op pad.

Eenmaal aangekomen liet ze zich dankbaar in het water glijden. Ze ging helemaal kopje onder en kwam niet meer boven.

* * *

Peter wist wat Samuel had besloten. Hij begreep niet hoe het mogelijk was. Zijn gevoel zei dat Devona op hem wachtte. Maar haar kamer was leeg. Hij kon er nog steeds niet aan wennen dat ze buiten zijn paranormale bereik was gekomen. Waar kon ze zijn? Hij ziet haar kleding verspreid op het bed en de grond liggen. Er ging een lichtje branden. Hij had haar wel vaker gesnapt op een nachtelijke zwempartij. 

Als hij in het ondergrondse zwembad komt is het water spiegelglad. Hier was ze dus niet. Als hij zich omdraait ziet hij een handdoek op een van de stoelen langs de kant van het bad liggen met een paar slippers ernaast. Dus ze was wél hier. Maar waar? Hij zoekt de hele ruimte af maar ziet niets. Als zijn blik op de bodem van het bad valt staat zijn hart even stil. Daar lag ze op haar rug met haar mond nog een beetje open.

Devona lag gelukzalig op de bodem van het bad en was bijna in slaap gevallen. Als ze haar ogen nog even opent ziet ze iemand aan het rand van het bad staan. Ze schrikt. Dit mocht niemand weten. In een flitsende beweging schoot ze door het water en kwam vlak bij de persoon in kwestie boven. Het was Peter. Hoe lang had hij daar al gestaan? De kieuwen op haar rug sloten zich bijna onzichtbaar. Zolang ze nat waren kon ze, ze nog niet goed sluiten.

Hij steekt een hand uit om haar uit het water te trekken. Na enig aarzeling laat ze zich helpen. Als ze maar niet haar rug naar hem toe draaide dan kwam het allemaal goed.


	45. Krardish

**Hoofdstuk 45 Krardish**

Hij kijkt haar onderzoekend aan.

"Ik dacht dat je verdronken was." Shit! Hij had er dus langer gestaan. Maar hoeveel langer. Hoe lang kon een mens zijn adem inhouden?

"Nee hoor niks aan de hand. Dit doe ik wel vaker. Ligt lekker ontspannen." Ze hoopte met haar luchtige toon zijn wantrouwen weg te nemen.

"Het water was spiegelglad."

Ze schrikt. Daar had ze niet bij stil gestaan. Voordat het water weer roerloos was kan dat wel een kwartier duren ondanks dat zich rustig in het water had laten zakken. Ze wil iets zeggen maar ze verslikt zich van de spanning. Ze hoest en haar kieuwen schieten open en lossen nog een hoeveelheid water achter haar op de grond. Hij zou er achter komen dat ze een freak was. Angstig kijkt ze in zijn ogen.

* * *

Peter begreep er niets van. Hoe was het mogelijk dat het water roerloos was toen hij binnen kwam. En hij had toch ettelijke minuten naar haar lopen zoeken? Als hij zijn constatering uitspreekt ziet hij haar zichtbaar schrikken. Ze begint te hoesten en hij hoort hoe er water achter haar neer spettert. Haar angstige blik doet hem vermoeden dat ze iets voor hem verbergt. Hij loopt om haar heen om de handdoek voor haar te pakken. Ze draait met hem mee zodat ze geen moment haar rug liet zien. Als hij de handdoek voor haar ophoudt wil ze die gewoon pakken in plaats van dat ze haar rug naar hem toedraait zodat hij deze over haar schouders kan leggen.

"Draai je om Devona." Hij ziet tranen in haar ogen verschijnen maar ze deed wat hij vroeg.

Hij zag de twee rijen schuine inkepingen op haar rug ter hoogte van haar longen. Waren dat kieuwen? Hij laat zijn armen zakken en legt de handdoek niet om haar schouders.

* * *

Devona probeert angstvallig te vermijden dat hij haar rug te zien krijgt. Als hij de handdoek voor haar ophoudt probeert ze deze uit zijn handen te pakken maar hij liet het niet toe. Ze wist welke vraag ging komen en de tranen om het verlies van zijn mogelijk liefde voor haar kwamen naar boven. Ze moest zich omdraaien van hem. Met een zwaar hart draait ze zich om. Ze hoort hoe zijn armen naar beneden gingen maar ze voelde geen handdoek op haar rug.

Dat was het dan. Hij wist dat ze een freak was.

Het volgende moment voelt ze zijn vingers over haar kieuwen glijden. Ze schrikt zo dat ze even openschieten. Met een ruk draaide ze zich om.

Behalve dat ze deze reactie niet van hem verwacht had, was het ook een erogene zone. En op die gevoelens zat ze niet te wachten. Temeer daar hij ze nooit meer zou beantwoorden.

Misschien was het maar beter zo.

* * *

Hij steekt zijn hand uit en voelt de gladde huid van dat bijzondere deel van haar rug. Hij ziet hoe haar kieuwen open gaan. In een schrikreactie trekt hij zijn vingers terug. Met de snelheid van het licht had ze zich omgedraaid. Hij ziet haar verdriet maarbegrijpt niet waarom.

"Deed ik je pijn?"

Verbijsterd kijkt ze hem aan. Alles wat ze verwacht had maar niet deze vraag. Ze knippert met haar ogen maar die waren nog niet helemaal synchroon. Het ooglid dat heen en weer schoof was sneller dan het ooglid dat op en neer ging. Ze voelt dat het mis gaat met haar ogen. Nu moest hij haar wel als een freak zien. Blijkbaar verwachtte hij nog een antwoord.

"Nee, dat deed geen pijn."

"O, gelukkig. Ik liet je dus alleen maar schrikken?"

"Ik jou niet dan?"

"Echt wel.!" Daar was het dan. Het hoge woord was eruit. Hij pakte haar handen.

"Ik dacht dat je verdronken was." Haar geduld raakte op.

"Daar heb ik het niet over!"

"Ja maar ik wel. Het idee dat ik je alsnog verloren had…." Hij schudde vertwijfeld met zijn hoofd.

Ze gooide haar armen in de lucht.

"Kan het je helemaal niets schelen dat ik kieuwen heb?"

"Nee, zolang je maar leeft."

"Kan het je dan helemaal niet schelen dat ik een freak ben. Een monster?"

Lichtpuntjes begonnen te gloeien in zijn ogen.

"Dat ligt eraan. Heb je ook nog een staart?"

"Wat?"

"Of je een staart hebt?"

"Nee natuurlijk niet, dat kan je toch wel zien?"

"Nou dan valt het toch nog reuze mee?" Hij deed een stap dichterbij.

"Wist je dat ik meerdere uren zonder zuurstof kan bestaan? We zouden het dus onderwater kunnen doen." Hij boog zich naar voren en kuste haar teder op haar lippen. Het vuur in zijn ogen was duidelijk zichtbaar. Hij wou haar ondanks alles. Ze trekt haar hoofd wat terug zodat ze hem aan kan kijken.

"Weet je het zeker?"

"Alleen als je eerlijk bent geweest en me daadwerkelijk trouw bent gebleven." Met een gelukzalige glimlach slaat ze haar armen om zijn nek en sluit haar lippen over de zijne. Hij slaat zijn armen om haar heen en strijkt langs haar kieuwen. Een kreun van genot ontsnapt aan haar keel. Hij kijkt haar even aan.

"Dat was dus niet alleen maar schrikken net?" Met een duivels lachje strijkt hij nu over beide kanten. Haar ogen draaien weg en ze wordt week in haar knieën. Met een snelle beweging had hij haar in zijn armen en liep het water in.

* * *

Samuel glimlacht. Blijkbaar had Devona de eerste keer er magisch voor gezorgd dat hun emoties hem niet zouden bereiken. De emoties waren zó intens dat hij overeind schiet in zijn bed. Te veel details! Daar zat hij niet op te wachten. Devona had kieuwen? Hij kijkt naar zijn slapende Hannah. Een wonder dat ze nog steeds sliep. Had zij ook kieuwen?

* * *

Hannah voelde hoe Samuel overeind kwam. Ze wou hem niet steeds confronteren met het feit dat ze zo weinig sliep. Ze draaide zich op haar zij.

* * *

Samuel keek hoe ze zich van hem afdraaide. Aangezien ze sliepen zonder enige kleding had hij vrij zicht op haar rug. Hij buigt zich naar haar toe. Als hij goed kijkt ziet hij een aantal super dunne lijntjes ter hoogte van haar longen. Ze had dus ook kieuwen. Op de ene of andere manier was dat een enorme opluchting. De kieuwen waren geen geboorteafwijking maar normaal.

Zou ze ook zo extreem reageren als hij er aan kwam? Hij strekte zijn hand uit en gleed voorzichtig over de dunne lijntjes. Hannah holde haar rug en kreunde. Zijn lippen volgden zijn vingers. Hannah's ogen schoten open. Hoe wist hij dat ze daar zo gevoelig was? Ze draait zich om en ze ziet zijn passie. Ze kruipt in zijn armen. Hij kust haar op haar voorhoofd en kijkt haar aan.

"Ik vind het jammer dat je me nog steeds niet alles durft te vertellen lieverd." Ze fronst haar wenkbrauwen.

"En ik vind het jammer dat je nog steeds niet met me wilt praten over Devona." Hij glimlacht.

"Ik respecteer in dit geval Devona's wensen. Jij daar in tegen beslist voor jezelf of je iets geheim houdt." Zijn hand gleed over haar rug. Haar ogen draaien weg. Als hij stopt komt ze langzaam weer tot bezinning.

"Hoe weet je dat, dat een extreem gevoelige plek bij me is?" Ze zag voor het eerst hoe hij zijn ogen neersloeg om aan haar blik te ontwijken. Er welden tranen op in haar ogen.

"Weet je het omdat je met Devona hebt geslapen?" Hij begint te lachen. Haar frustratie steeg. Blijkbaar was het normaal voor Samuel om meerdere vrouwen te hebben.

"Ik heb er nooit bij stil gestaan dat ik niet de enige ben. Het spijt me." Hij kijkt haar aan.

"Je bent de enige Hannah geloof me. Ik zou nooit met Devona in bed duiken."

Hij loog niet. Maar waarom sloeg hij net zijn ogen neer?

"Waarom niet. Ze erg aantrekkelijk."

"Wil je graag dat ik met haar slaap dan?" Hij geeft haar een duivels lachje.

"Nee, liever niet. Maar dat verklaart nog steeds niet hoe je het weet van mijn rug bedoel ik?"

"Je bedoelt je kieuwen?" Alle kleur trok weg uit haar gezicht.

"Hoe weet je dat!" Weer sloeg hij zijn ogen neer.

"Sam, vertel me alsjeblieft hoe je dat weet." Hij zwijgt een hele poos. Op het moment dat ze dacht geen antwoord meer te krijgen begint hij te spreken.

"Dit huis is magisch beschermd en ook magisch met mij verbonden. Je zou kunnen zeggen dat het op een bepaald niveau leeft. Alles wat er hier gebeurt voel ik. En als de emoties heftig genoeg zijn beleef ik het mee. Als bijvoorbeeld iemand in de problemen is, of er een vreemde binnen komt. En als iemand de liefde bedrijft dan merk ik dat ook." Hij kijkt haar aan en zoekt naar een reactie. Haar ogen worden groot.

"Dus als Devona de liefde bedrijft beleef jij dat mee?" Hij knikt.

"Maar alleen als de emoties heftig genoeg zijn. En in dit geval kon ik niet snel genoeg afstand nemen om hun privacy te geven."

"Dus Devona heeft ook kieuwen?"

"Ja. Net als jij." De blik die hij haar nu gaf maakte haar zorgen. Hij was zo droevig leek het.

"Wat is er Sam?"

"Vertrouw je me nog steeds niet? Ben je nog steeds bang dat ik je om wat voor reden dan ook zal laten gaan?" Nu sloeg zij haar ogen neer. Ze hoort hem zuchten. Hij maakte het zich makkelijk en drukt haar stevig tegen zich aan. Als ze weer ontspannen is glijden zijn vingers over haar kieuwen. Hij kon de verleiding niet weerstaan.

* * *

Als Sifra weer in de slaapkamer komt, komt Bernhard overeind in het bed.

"Wat was er aan de hand?" Sifra liep om het bed heen en ging aan haar kant zitten met haar rug naar hem toe en zei niets. Ze staarde voor zich uit. Als Bernhard haar even aanraakt schrikt ze op.

"O, sorry ik was in gedachten. Wat zei je?"

"Ik vroeg wat er aan de hand was?" Haar Meester had haar op het hart gedrukt om niets over zichzelf te vertellen en zo weinig mogelijk over privé dingen te praten met Bernhard. En ze had het gevoel dat wat ze net had meegemaakt privé genoeg was om haar mond over te houden. Ten slotte waren zij en Bernhard geen deel van deze familie. Ze was vereerd dat ze had mogen helpen en ze haar zo vertrouwden dat ze zichzelf waren geweest. Hoe het mogelijk was dat Grace moeder was van twee bijna volwassen tweelingen ging haar verstand te boven. Maar als het om haar Meester ging was er héél veel mogelijk. Zelfs dat hij voor haarzelf een dreuzel uitzocht waar ze hals over kop verliefd op zou worden. Ze draaide zich naar hem om.

"Het is opgelost. Niets waar jij je zorgen over hoeft te maken." Bernhard wist vóórdat ze zou antwoorden dat ze iets dergelijks zou zeggen. Hij was niet verrast.

"Waarom krijg ik het het gevoel dat ik vaker dit soort antwoorden ga krijgen." Hij verwachte geen antwoord.

"Omdat mijn Meester het zo wil." Ja hij had zich daadwerkelijk aan Samuel gegeven. En hij zou voortaan leven onder zijn wetten. En dit was er blijkbaar een van. Het viel hem op dat ze nog helemaal niets verteld had wat ook maar een beetje privé zou kunnen zijn.

"Sifra." Hij sprak haar naam uit om te horen hoe het klonk.

"Ja?"

"Sifra, en verder?"

"Ook daar mogen we niet over praten Bernhard. Ik mag je geen vragen stellen zodat ik iets over je privé leven te horen krijg en ik mag dit soort vragen niet beantwoorden."

Hij was verbaasd. Mocht hij niet eens weten hoe Sifra haar volledige naam was? Blijkbaar had Samuel haar strikte instructies gegeven.

"En als we ons daar niet aan houden?" Samuel was duidelijk geweest en had ook de consequenties van het niet gehoorzamen duidelijk gemaakt.

"Dan zullen wij ons allebei nooit meer herinneren elkaar ooit ontmoet te hebben." Toen haar Meester deze dreiging had uitgesproken maakte dat op dat moment niet veel indruk op haar. Maar nu ze Bernhard kende met de gevoelens die ze voor hem had, werd Samuel's uitspraak een echte bedreiging. Ze wou hem niet vergeten. Ze zou geen enkel risico nemen.

Bernhard kijkt haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. Dat was wel héél hard.

"En als hij er niet achter komt dat we over privé dingen hebben gepraat?"

"Hij verzekerde me dat hij het zou merken."

"Hij heeft toch zeker geen afluister apparatuur geplaatst hier?" Hij kijkt om zich heen.

Sifra begon lichtelijk te wanhopen. Dit was precies waar haar Meester haar voor gewaarschuwd had. Ze moesten hiermee stoppen anders was het te laat.

Samuel voelt Sifra's emotie. Ze was inmiddels erg gehecht aan Bernhard maar blijkbaar had ze moeite om zich aan hun afspraak te houden. Het kwaad was echter nog niet geschiedt. Hij legt telepathisch contact met haar.

'Stop hiermee Sifra. Anders ben ik genoodzaakt om overnieuw te beginnen met een andere vrouw.'

Ze schrok zo van dit plotselinge contact dat ze verstarde. Bernhard ziet dat.

"Wat is er Sifra?"

"Mijn Meester wil dat we nú stoppen met praten. Alsjeblieft Bernhard. Voordat het te laat is."

De angst sloeg hem om het hart. Blijkbaar had Samuel iets veel beters dan afluisterapparatuur. Hij had Sifra. Hij schuift naar haar toen en neemt haar in zijn armen.

"Het spijt me Sifra. Ik zal er nooit meer over beginnen." Haar opluchting was duidelijk voelbaar. Ze ontspande en sloot haar ogen.

* * *

Vrijdag 1 april.

Bijna iedereen was verschenen aan het ontbijt. Het wachten was op Devona. Samuel trommelde ongeduldig met zijn vingers op de tafel. Als James verschijnt kijkt hij hem fronsend aan.

"Komt Devona ook nog of kunnen we beginnen?" James buigt zijn hooft.

"Het is onwaarschijnlijk dat ze nog komt Meester." Samuel kijkt nog even naar haar lege stoel en besluit dat het ontbijt kan beginnen. Een paar seconden later stormt Devona binnen. Ze had blosjes op haar wangen en haar oogleden waren dik van vermoeidheid.

"Sorry dat ik weer te laat ben Samuel, maar James heeft met niet gewekt." Ze gaf Peter een boze blik. Hij keek haar even intens aan en sloeg toen zijn ogen neer. Devona stond nog steeds achter haar stoel en keek nu naar Samuel.

"Is het goed als ik alsnog aanschuif?" Samuel zag hoe moe ze was. Blijkbaar had James het uiterste van haar uithoudingsvermogen geëist. De kans dat ze helemaal niet geslapen had was groot. Hij glimlacht naar haar.

"Ik ben blij dat je ondanks alles toch nog komt opdagen. Ga alsjeblieft zitten."

"Dankjewel Samuel." Nog voordat ze zit heeft ze al de nodige etenswaar op haar bord geladen. Zo te zien had ze honger en James verdween zonder een woord.

Voor het eerst sinds Devona mee at met de maaltijden begon ze te spreken.

"En Jerry? Vanavond een vrijgezellen party?" Hij kijkt haar verbaasd aan.

"Nee natuurlijk niet Devona." Ze rimpelt haar neus.

"Jammer."

"Waarom is dat jammer?"

"Hadden wij vrouwen ook een vrijgezellen party kunnen houden voor Grace. Zoals ik al zei. Ik weet nog wel een aantal locaties. En het is geweldig om al die reacties te zien. Grace heeft echt indruk gemaakt gisteren. Alhoewel ik het wel even benauwd kreeg toen Grace, Belail ging bedreigen. Ze had verdorie ook nog eens een keer zijn handen vast." Samuel kijkt fronsend naar Grace. En Grace haalt haar schouders op. Ze gaf hem geen antwoord en richtte zich op Devona.

"Ik weet nu dat jij Belail beter kent dan ik." Devona prikt nu wat in haar eten.

"Ik zou het niet in me hoofd halen om hem te bedreigen. Hij is erg gevaarlijk Grace."

Grace legde haar vork neer.

"We weten alles van elkaar Devona. Dat was een overbodige opmerking."

* * *

Sifra keek de groep mensen rondt en besloot dat het tijd werd om iets te zeggen.

"Ik ben vereerd dat ik hier aan tafel mag zitten met jullie allemaal. Maar misschien is het beter dat dit soort gesprekken gevoerd worden waar Bernhard en ik niet bij zijn. Eerlijk gezegd begrijp ik helemaal niets meer van de werkelijke relaties die jullie met elkaar hebben en denk ik ook niet dat het de bedoeling was dat ik achter zouden komen gisteren. Wel ik ben wel blij dat ik heb mogen helpen overigens." Tommy mengde zich in het gesprek.

"Misschien is het beter dat Bernhard en dan ook Sifra natuurlijk, wél weten hoe de vork in de steel zit. Het komende jaar heeft Bernhard een uitvinding gedaan die voor een technische doorbraak heeft gezorgd. Met als gevolg dat wij nu allemaal hier bij elkaar zitten." Dale kijkt Bernhard aan.

"Je bent ook nog technisch onderlegd?"

"Voordat ik management ben gaan studeren heb ik een academische opleiding afgerond in kwantummechanica. Af en toe lever ik nog een bijdrage aan onze technisch afdeling."

"Waarom ben je daar niet in gaan werken?"

"Weet je hoe moeilijk het is om met zo'n opleiding een baan te vinden?"

"Ja daar heb je gelijk in. Er is niet veel vraag naar."

Bernhard kijkt nu naar Tommy.

"Wat bedoel je met het komende jaar? En vervolgens 'heeft gezorgd'? Je praat of het in je verleden ligt?" Dale steekt zijn handen omhoog.

"Kunnen we het niet gewoon vergeten. De plannen vernietigen. We hebben het ten slotte niet meer nodig."

Samuel twijfelde aan deze uitspraak. Blijkbaar was zijn dochter door een ongeluk met een tijdmachine naar het verleden geslingerd. En Devona wist niet hoe tijdreizen werkelijk werkte. Hij trok de conclusie dat jaren later toen zijn dochter volwassen was toch weer een machine gemaakt is. Hij moest voorkomen dat die onwetendheid over tijdreizen zijn dochter niet fataal zou worden. In dat geval zou Devona bereid moeten zijn eindelijk te vertellen wie ze is.

"Dat kan niet Dale. Ik denk dat het noodzakelijk is om door te gaan en alles te weten te komen wat mogelijk is. Kennis is heel belangrijk om problemen in de toekomst te voorkomen." Samuel kijkt veel betekend naar Devona. Als zijn blik ontmoet legt ze zich er bij neer dat ze nu moest vertellen wie ze was. Ze wou ook niet dat de toekomst zich herhaalde. Ze haal diep adem.

"Als mijn moeder de noodzakelijke kennis had bezeten dan had ze zich er niet bij neergelegd onder de tirannie van Voldemort te moeten leven. Dan had ik weliswaar niet bestaan, maar dan was ze naar haar vader terug gegaan en had nu nog geleefd." Dale kijkt haar geboeid aan.

"Dus jou moeder kwam uit de toekomst? Welk jaar?"

"2031. Ze was toen 25 jaar oud." Nu moest er toch wel een lichtje gaan branden bij Hannah? Ze kijkt even naar haar en ziet een bedenkelijke blik. Ze had nog een zetje nodig. Ze kende via Grace de angsten van Hannah.

"Je krijgt een gezonde dochter Hannah." Haar groene ogen prikken in haar eigen blauwe. Ze laat het toe. Geen geheimen meer.

"Dus jij bent mijn kleindochter?" Devona knikt beamend.

Bernhard en Sifra begrepen er nu helemaal niets meer van. Samuel besluit ze in de kring van ingewijden toe te laten.

"Goed dan zal ik nu iedereen voorstellen zonder de waarheid te verdraaien. Bernhard en Sifra. De reden dat wij nu hier zo bij elkaar zitten is omdat Dale een tijdmachine heeft uitgevonden. Of liever gezegd zal gaan uitvinden. Tommy, Sammy, Adara en Adena komen uit de toekomst. Zij zijn de kinderen van Grace en Jerry. En Devona is het resultaat van iemand die uit de toekomst komt. Zij is het kleinkind van Hannah en ik. Blijkbaar is onze dochter door een ongeluk met een tijdmachine in het verleden terecht gekomen. Iets wat we in de toekomst zullen moeten voorkomen." Bernhard zat met zijn mond los Samuel aan te kijken.

"Je gaat Devona offeren om je dochter te redden?" Hij begreep er helemaal niets meer van. Hoe kon Samuel zo hartvochtig zijn, terwijl Devona er gewoon bij zit? Dale ziet zijn verbijstering en stelt hem gerust.

"Bernhard, tijdreizen zit niet zo in elkaar als wij filosofen bedacht hebben. De realiteit is geheel anders." En weer kreeg iemand les in hoe tijdreizen werkelijk inelkaar zat.

* * *

Hannah kon haar ogen niet loslaten van Devona. Haar kleindochter. En dat terwijl ze nog niet eens een dochter had. Haar dochter zou gezond ter wereld komen! Een gevoel van enorme opluchting doorstroomde haar. Nu begreep ze waarom Samuel moest lachen toen ze vroeg of hij met Devona geslapen had. Wat haar naar zijn reactie van vannacht bracht. Hij had seksuele gevoelens opgevangen van Devona. Ze kijkt de tafel rondt. Met wie was ze samen geweest dan?

Ze kijkt naar Tommy en Sammy. Nee, dat leek haar onwaarschijnlijk. Ze waren ten slotte allemaal kleinkinderen van Samuel. Maar wie bleef er over? Ze overwoog Jerry en Bernhard maar verwierp dit. Ze waren veel te gelukkig met de vrouwen aan hun zijden. De enige die over bleef was Dale. Maar hoe langer ze Dale en Devona in de gaten hield kwam ze tot de conclusie dat er niets was tussen die twee. En daarmee had ze nog steeds geen antwoord op haar vraag.

* * *

James wist wat er ging komen.

Dus Devona was de kleindochter van Hannah. Opeens drong het hele plaatje tot hem door. Zijn Meester had toestemming gegeven om zijn kleindochter lief te hebben. Hij kon het bijna niet geloven. Samuel's eigen vlees en bloed.

Hij stond op. Hannah zou elk moment tot de realisatie komen dat hij degene was waar Devona vannacht de liefde mee bedreven had. Ze zou niet blij zijn. Als hij in de eetkamer verschijnt kijkt hij in een paar hele boze groene ogen.

Hannah stoof op James af maar Devona was sneller en stond tussen haar grootmoeder en James in. Haar instinkt nam over.

"Chreskrrrrrr prark diërrrrrrrr!" De woorden die ze sprak klonken krachtig en kwamen er op een bijzondere manier uit. De manier waarop Devona het zei was onnavolgbaar voor het menselijk strottenhoofd. Het was duidelijk een dreiging. Instinctief had ze in Krardish gesproken. Het was meer een oerkreet van de ene vrouwelijke Krardish naar de andere, dat ze met haar handen van haar man af moet blijven.

Hannah doet verschrikt een stap achteruit. Ze had de taal van het ras waarmee ze gecreëerd was nog nooit gehoord maar wist precies wat Devona net gezegd had.

'Hij is mijn' En met die woorden claimde ze hem volgens Krardish tradities als haar echtgenoot. In een reactie gaf Hannah een laag roffelend geluid diep uit haar keel terug ten teken dat ze Devona begrepen had. Ze reageerde puur instinctief. James hield zijn hart vast. Hij wist dat deze twee vrouwen aan elkaar gewaagd waren als ze zouden beginnen te vechten. Maar blijkbaar was met deze uitwisseling van geluiden het conflict opgelost. Hannah draaide zich om en liep terug naar haar stoel. Devona ontspande en ging ook weer zitten. James slaakte zichtbaar een zucht van opluchting.

"Kan ik nog iets voor iemand beteken?" Hij kijkt vragend de tafel rondt. Niemand reageert. Dit was zijn teken. En hij was verdwenen.

* * *

Samuel kijkt geïntrigeerd naar Hannah. Vervolgens naar Devona.

"Moet ik me zorgen over jullie gaan maken?" Geen antwoord. Ze keken hem niet eens aan.

"Weten jullie wel hoe vreemd dit overkomt op de mensen hier die niet weten wát jullie zijn?"

Adara fluistert naar haar zuster.

"Ik wist wel dat ze geen gewone dreuzel was." Hannah had haar gehoord. Ze stond weer boos op.

"Ja Adara dat klopt. Ik ben zoals Marie dat zo mooi zei een freak! Zelfs Samuel heeft dat nu eindelijk eens begrepen. Hij noemt ons nu niet voor niets 'wát' in plaats van 'wie'." Samuel schud verslagen met zijn hoofd.

"Ik besef dat mijn woordkeus zo uitgelegd kan worden maar ik had niet het woord 'freak' in gedachten maar meer het woord 'bijzonder'." Hij keek Devona nu aan.

"Bijzonder in de zin, interessant, boeiend, buitengewoon, verrassend, intrigerend. Moet ik zo nog even doorgaan, zodat jullie dat achterlijke zelfbeeld van 'freak' verwerpen?" Nu richtte hij zich tot Hannah.

"Hoe vleiend is dat voor mij? Denk je dat ik met je zou willen trouwen als ik dacht dat je freak was?." Hij zucht.

"Wat ik duidelijk probeerde te maken is dat wat er net tussen jou en Devona gebeurde een natuurlijke reactie was op wát jullie zijn. En zolang we hier niet allemaal weten wát jullie zijn kan je vergif op innemen dat jullie gezien worden als 'freak'." Iedereen aan tafel was nu enorm nieuwsgierig geworden.

Grace besefte na de confrontatie van Hannah en Devona waar het mis was gegaan. Ze had geprobeerd in het buitenaardse deel van haar hersenen te komen maar dat was door het grote verschil waarschijnlijk niet eens mogelijk.

Devona steekt haar hand op.

"Ik wil het wel uitleggen als Hannah dat goed vindt." Hannah haalde haar schouders op en ging zitten. Devona stond op.

"Je moet wel beseffen Hannah dat ik álles vertel. Ook je werkelijke beroep." Hannah kijkt haar fronsend aan.

"Is dat werkelijk noodzakelijk?"

"Noodzakelijk is helemaal niets. Maar dat zou inhouden dat ik mijn verhaal moet censureren en daar heb ik geen zin in. En het onderstreept gelijk hoe gevaarlijk onze confrontatie net was. Dus zeg het maar. Jou versie? Of de volledige versie. Die jij zelf nog niet kent?" Ze kijkt even om zich heen. Blijkbaar kon hij haar helemaal niet meer voorspellen.

"Misschien is het beter dat James dit ook even hoort." Samuel gaf James een signaal en hij verscheen. Jerry keek verwonderd naar James.

"Wat heeft James hiermee te maken."

"James is de reden van ons twistpunt net Jerry. Hannah kwam er net achter dat wij een intieme relatie hebben en ze was het daar niet mee eens." Jerry kijkt verschrikt naar zijn vader. Aan zijn reactie te zien was dit niet nieuw voor hem. Hij bleef kalm.

"De confrontatie die wij net hadden heet de 'Chrrra'." Weer die rare klanken.

"Dat is wanneer een twee vrouwelijke 'Krardish' strijden om een man. Ik heb net in onomstreden wijze Hannah duidelijk gemaakt dat James mijn man is, en mijn keuze." Ze kijkt verontschuldigend naar James.

"Sorry James. Dat klinkt nogal bezitterig. Maar voor de Krardish is dit eeuwen oude traditionele communicatie. Op "KradishRa" worden ook verschillende talen gesproken net zo als op deze planeet, maar dit is de oertaal die iedereen daar beheerst. Het zit er als het ware in geprogrammeerd." Ze liet de opmerking over 'deze planeet' bezinken. En een reactie bleef niet uit. Bernhard lacht.

"Je heb het over buitenaards intelligent leven Devona? Ik kan amper beseffen dat magie bestaat?"

Jerry kijkt haar beduusd aan.

"Je bent een Aliën?"

"Gedeeltelijk. Zoals je weet ben ik ook menselijk. En Hannah is dat ook tot op zekere hoogte. De NSA heeft kans gezien superagenten de creëren met behulp van Krardish DNA." Ze haalt haar schouders op.

"Waarom Krardish DNA? Omdat de Krardish erg gewelddadig zijn, en meedogenloos van aard. Ideaal voor een perfecte huurmoordenaar. Maar laat dat woordje huur maar weg want de Krardish/mens hybriden hebben nooit keus gehad in het doel van hun bestaan." Hannah moest het weten.

"Hoe weet je dit allemaal Devona?"

"Ik ben toen ik zestien was benaderd door een Krardish. Ze vonden het wel grappig dat wij hun DNA introduceerden in ons ras. Ze zien ons als minderwaardig. En ze hopen dat hun DNA uiteindelijk deze hele planeet zal overnemen. Het leek ze wel interessant om te kijken wat er nu van een Krardish/mens hybride overbleef in een derde generatie. Dus hebben ze me mee genomen en door de mangel gehaald. Ik had al het nodige geleerd van mijn moeder als het op vechten aankwam maar ze waren totaal verbaasd dat ik ook nog eens magisch was. En blijkbaar ben ik nog Krardish genoeg om uiteindelijk gerespecteerd te worden. Ik heb de taal geleerd, hun gebruiken en tradities. En ze hebben me daar zes maanden gehouden. Daarna mocht ik weer terug. Mijn vader was buiten zichzelf over mijn verdwijning maar ik heb hem dit nooit verteld."

Er klonk een bel. James verdween. Even later komt hij terug met een perkamenten envelop met zwarte randen. Met grote krulletters stond er een naam op. Als hij het zilveren tablet voor Sifra houdt kan Bernhard de naam lezen.

_Sifra Edette Dalahaaf_

Dit was precies de informatie die hij niet mocht hebben van Samuel. De kleur trok weg uit zijn gezicht. Hij durfde niet eens naar Samuel te kijken.

Sifra maakte de envelop met trillende vingers open. Ze wist aan het uiterlijk te zien dat het een overlijdens bericht was. Als ze de naam van haar zuster Marie leest is ze opgelucht. Ze had altijd al een hekel aan Marie gehad. En de laatste jaren na haar criminele veroordeling had ze haar niet meer gesproken. Ze steekt de envelop bij zich. Als ze opkijkt zijn vele ogen op haar gericht. Ze haalt haar schouders op.

"Mijn zuster Marie is overleden." Uit diverse hoeken kreeg ze condoleances. Als Hannah haar hand schudt omdat ze haar zuster had verloren denkt ze terug aan haar opmerking. Wel toevallig dat een vrouw ook genaamd Marie haar 'freak' had durven noemen. Dat was ook echt iets voor haar zuster geweest om te doen. Haar ogen worden groot. Dit was precies de informatie die ze niet mocht hebben van Samuel. Ze kijkt voorzichtig naar Bernhard. Zijn blik zei dat hij het nu ook wist. Hij moet haar naam gelezen hebben op de envelop. Angstig kijkt ze nu naar Samuel. Zijn blik was duidelijk. Hij wist dat ze het nu wisten.

"Bernhard, Sifra. Zouden jullie even mee willen komen?" Samuel stond op en liep naar de deur. Als schapen die naar de slachtbank werden gevoerd liepen ze achter hem aan.

Eenmaal in de bibliotheek.

"Ga zitten." Samuel wees naar de twee zwarte stoelen. Sifra ging graag zitten want haar benen hielden haar amper staande. Samuel sloeg zijn armen over elkaar.

"Dit was precies wat ik niet wou dat jullie te weten zouden komen. Ik ben bang dat dit een einde van jullie relatie betekend." Sifra pakte Bernhard's hand.

"Voordat je ons geheugen wist. Waarom eigenlijk." Haar tranen zaten hoog.

"Wil je samen blijven met de man die verantwoordelijk is voor de dood van je zuster?"

Ze kijkt Bernhard verschrikt aan.

"Heb jij Marie vermoord?" Hij knikt.

"Zo zou je het kunnen noemen." Ze liet zijn hand los.

"Ik kan me niet voorstellen dat jij iemands leven kan nemen." Hij liet zijn hoofd hangen. Zijn hart kromp inelkaar van verdriet. Hij zou Sifra verliezen. Erger nog hij zou haar vergeten.

"Ik heb het niet zelf gedaan. Maar het was mijn idee om haar lot in handen van die man te leggen die er voor gezorgd had dat ik een liegende en bedriegende magisch gebonden heks heb getrouwd. Ik heb het gedaan voor mijn kinderen. Ik wist niet dat mijn kinderen magisch waren en ze was niet van plan om het te vertellen of erkennen. Gelukkig herkende Samuel de magie in hen toen hij ze zag." Sifra kijkt naar hem.

"Dus die avond dat Grace zei dat 'ze' vermoord was, dat was Marie?"

"Ja."

"Maar je had zo'n verdriet?"

"Ja ik dacht vijf jaar lang dat ik een goed huwelijk had. Maar het was allemaal nep. Ik had voornamelijk verdriet voor mijn kinderen." Ze pakt weer zijn hand. Hij bracht haar vingers naar zijn mond en kuste ze teder. Gelukkig zou hij zich niets van haar herinneren. Het verdriet om haar verlies zou hem hebben verteerd.

Samuel ziet de liefde en genegenheid tussen Bernhard en Sifra ondanks dat ze nu wisten wie zij was, en wat hij had gedaan. Maar was het genoeg? Hij moest het zeker weten. Demonstratief pakte hij zijn toverstok. Niet dat hij hem nodig had maar hij wou duidelijk maken dat hun relatie een einde naderde.

"Goed zijn jullie er klaar voor?" Verwachtingsvol keek hij van Bernhard naar Sifra.

Bernhard keek van Sifra naar Samuel.

"Wacht even Samuel. Ik weet dat het onzin is, maar ik moet Sifra nog wat vragen." Hij stond op en trok haar omhoog uit haar stoel. Als hij haar in zijn armen heeft kijkt hij haar diep in de ogen.

"Sifra ik weet dat het zinloos is om het je te vragen maar ik wil gewoon je antwoord horen. Wil je met me trouwen?" Haar tranen stoomden nu vrij over haar wangen.

"O, Bernhard gekkerd. Was het maar mogelijk." Ze sloeg haar armen om zijn nek en fluisterde.

"Ik hou van je Bernhard." Hij fluisterde terug.

"Ik ook van jou Sifra. Ik zou willen zeggen dat ik je nooit zal vergeten maar dat is blijkbaar geen optie." Na een lang moment waarbij ze elkaar niet los wouden laten, lieten ze elkaar eindelijk los.

Als ze weer naast elkaar voor Samuel staan legt hij zijn toverstok weer terug.

"Hoe kan ik jullie nu nog uit elkaar halen?"

Ze kijken hem ongelovig aan.

"Tenzij jullie toch graag elk je eigen weg gaan. Jullie hoeven het maar te zeggen?" Hij geeft ze een van zijn duivelse lachjes.

Sifra stond helemaal te trillen. Had ze het goed begrepen? Mocht ze bij Bernhard blijven? Ze voelde hoe Bernhard haar omarmde. De warmte van zijn lichaam, zijn geur, zijn hartslag. Ja hield van deze man. Als ze opkijkt ziet ze de liefde voor haar in zijn ogen. Hoe was het mogelijk dat ze zo snel zo veel van elkaar zijn gaan houden?

"Meende je wat je zei? Ik bedoel dat je met me wilt trouwen?" Hij knikt.

"Met heel mijn hart. Wil je nu nog wel mij trouwen?" Ze lacht.

"Met heel mijn hart Bernhard." En ze vloog hem om zijn nek. Als ze na lange tijd elkaars lippen los laten merken ze pas dat ze alleen zijn in de bibliotheek. Hun passie overweldigde hen. De vensterbank moest het ontgelden.

Samuel schudde zijn hoofd. Dit had hij liever niet geweten.

* * *

Jonas kwam schreeuwend de postkamer binnen.

"Ik heb een uitnodiging gekregen voor Grace haar huwelijk! En jullie zullen het niet geloven er zitten twee éérste klas vliegtickets in met hotelverblijf naar Las Vegas!"

Zijn collega's staken een soortgelijke envelop omhoog als waar Jonas mee zwaaide.

"Vinden jullie dit niet een beetje raar dat ze zwart papier gebruikt hebben voor de uitnodigingen." Op de buitenkant stonden hun namen in vuurrode bijna lichtgevende letters. Heel bijzonder.

* * *

José pakte de envelop op van haar deurmat. Waarom lag die niet in haar brievenbus? Als ze hem open maakt ziet ze een uitnodiging voor het huwelijk van Grace haar buurvrouw. Twee vliegtickets vallen op de grond.

* * *

Het detective bureau van Jerry was in rep en roer. Iedereen had een uitnodiging gekregen met hotelverblijf. Ze moesten vooral niets zeggen tegen Jerry en het was ondertekend door zijn vader Samuel. Het ontzag gonsde door het gebouw. Samuel had hen uitgenodigd!

* * *

Samuel had al zijn pupillen voormalige leerlingen en volgelingen opdrachten gegeven om de beveiliging van het huwelijksfeest te garanderen. Er waren groepen die overdag en s'nachts patrouilleerden zodat er geen sabotage gepleegd kon worden. En als een nieuwsgierige dreuzel het in zijn of haar hoofd zou halen om er eens een kijkje te gaan nemen zouden ze onder zachte dwang weer worden weggestuurd.

* * *

Het gonsde in Vegas.

Niemand wist precies wie er ging trouwen en waar, maar diverse catering bedrijven waren er voor ingeschakeld. De hotels hadden enorm veel reserveringen ontvangen geplaatst door één persoon. Niemand kende hem maar na enig gewroet kwamen ze er achter dat hij stinkend rijk was. De casino's probeerden er achter te komen waar hij zelf verbleef zodat ze hem een High Roller suite konden aanbieden. Iemand die zo rijk was zou zeker een gokje wagen dachten ze.

* * *

Als Samuel weer in de eetkamer komt is iedereen vertrokken. Alleen James was nog bezig om een aantal dingen op te ruimen. Ze zouden wel naar de woonkamer zijn gegaan. Hij draait zich om.

"Meester?" James keek hem behoedzaam aan.

"Wat is er James?"

"Ik wist niet dat ze uw kleindochter is." James zocht naar enig spoor van ontevredenheid bij Samuel.

"Ik wist het wél James." Hij wees naar een van de eettafel stoelen en ging zelf ook zitten.

"Meester, als ik dat geweten had, had ik…….."

"Had je haar laten sterven?" James kijkt hem verschrikt aan.

"Nee natuurlijk niet Meester. Maar ik had iets moeten zeggen. En dan hadden we haar gewoon hier kunnen houden."

"Tegen haar wil?"

"Ja Meester."

"En hoe had je dat klaar willen spelen? En als het was gelukt voor hoe lang?"

"Wat ik zeggen wou is dat er alternatieven waren. Maar ik heb me laten leiden door mijn lust. Ik kon niet helder denken." Hij liet zijn hoofd nu verslagen hangen.

"Je was niet de enige die zich heeft laten leiden door gevoelens. Devona heeft me bekent dat ze al heel lang een oogje op je had." Verrast kijkt James op.

"Dan heeft ze dat goed verborgen gehouden."

"Ze is heel bijzonder James. En ik vertrouw erop dat je goed voor haar zult zijn."

"Het is erg verwarrend en moeilijk als je goed voor iemand wilt zijn maar haar niet meer kan voorspellen."

"Ik kan me voorstellen dat het even wennen is. Maar het is mogelijk James. Wij gewone stervelingen doen het elke dag." Samuel stond op ten teken dat het gesprek beëindigd was.

"Meester?"

"Ja James?"

"Dank u wel voor het vertrouwen."

"Beschaam het niet James."

"Nee Meester."

Als Samuel in de woonkamer komt vindt hij daar alleen Hannah. Ze zat in een makkelijke stoel bij de open haard in een van zijn boeken te lezen. Als ze hem opmerkt slaat ze het dicht.

"Ik hoop dat je het niet erg vindt dat ik een van je boeken geleend heb?"

"Dat ligt eraan welk boek."

"Het gaat over toverdranken. Maar ik zie al dat je daar ook magisch voor moet zijn."

"Vindt je het vervelend dat je niet magisch bent?"

"Ik voel me kwetsbaar. En dat ben ik niet gewend om te voelen. Mijn leven was voordat ik jou leerde kennen van iemand die elke situatie aan kon. Maar nu begin ik aan mezelf te twijfelen."

"Ja dat is een bekend verschijnsel als dreuzels er achter komen dat magie bestaat. Ik was bang dat ik je zou verliezen om die reden. Moet ik me nu zorgen gaan maken?"

"Nee natuurlijk niet Sam. Maar ik voel me zo nutteloos."

"Wat deed je als je niet werkte dan?"

"Trainen, edelsmeden en wat schilderen." Ze had hem nog nooit zó naar haar zien kijken. Stond hij te dromen?

"Sam?" Hij knipperde met zijn ogen alsof hij uit een dagdroom werd gerukt.

"Sorry, ik was in gedachten." Zag ze verdriet? Hij ademde een keer diep in en liet de lucht langzaam ontsnappen.

"Ik wil je graag wat laten zien." Hij pakte haar hand en nam haar mee. In het bovenste deel van het huis maakte hij een deur open. Als ze hem voorgaat stokt haar adem.

"O Sam wat mooi!" Ze stonden in een prachtig wit atelier. Grote ramen boven hen lieten het daglicht rijkelijk binnenstromen. De ruimte stond vol met schilderijen die keurig afgedekt waren met stukken stof. Onder andere stukken stof kon ze beelden herkennen. Er lag gereedschap op een werkbank wat duidelijk gebruikt was voor beeldhouwen. Ze draait zich naar hem toe.

"Je gaat me toch niet vertellen dat je dit net hier tevoorschijn hebt getoverd?" Hij liep verder naar binnen en gleed met zijn hand over de werkbank.

"Ik zou nooit iets tevoorschijn toveren wat stoffig is." Hij stond nu met zijn rug naar haar toe.

"Dit is het atelier van mijn overleden vrouw. Wat hier staat heeft zij gemaakt. Ik ben hier al heel lang niet meer geweest." Hannah voelde zich een indringster. Ze wist niet wat ze moest zeggen.

"Met wat aanpassingen zou je hier best kunnen edelsmeden." Hij draaide zich om.

"Is dat niet een dure hobby?" Stak hij de draak met haar?

"Valt wel mee. Zilver is redelijk betaalbaar. Vooral als je, je projecten klein houdt." Opeens stond het huilen haar nader dan het lachen. Ze draaide zich om en liep weg voordat hij zag dat ze huilde. Ze kon verdorie nog niet eens zilver kopen voor haar hobby! Over nutteloos gesproken!

Samuel ziet haar verdriet en ze stormt het atelier uit. Hij stond niet bekend om zijn geduld en hij had geen zin om achter haar aan te rennen of schreeuwen.

Hannah voelde haar hoofd licht worden. Bracht hij haar onder imperus? Het lef! Ze verzet zich maar als hij zijn kracht verder opvoert loopt ze gedwee met nog natte wangen van haar tranen terug naar het atelier. Als ze voor hem staat laat hij haar weer los. Ze was woest! Ze had zin om het eerst beste object dat ze zag naar zijn hoofd te smijten. Haar blik viel op de hamer die op de werkbank lag. Plotseling met dodelijke kracht vloog de hamer richting Samuel.


	46. Moriah

Hoofdstuk 46 Moriah 

Voordat de hamer hem bereikte vloog Hannah met een snoekduik tussen de naderende hamer en Samuel in. Met een handige beweging graaide ze het razendsnelle ding uit de lucht en komt rollend neer. Als ze even verder weer opstaat heeft ze de hamer in haar hand en kijkt er naar of het iets engs is.

Het gebeurde zo snel dat Samuel niet eens de kans kreeg om te reageren. Had Hannah die hamer op hem af laten vliegen? Was ze toch magisch? Hij had nog nooit iemand zó snel zien bewegen. Hij kijkt naar haar en ze hield de hamer in haar hand als was het een nog te temmen dier.

Ze durfde hem niet aan te kijken. Ze wist niet wat er precies was gebeurt maar ze voelde zich schuldig.

Hij dacht aan Devona. Misschien kon zij vertellen wat hier gaande was. Hij zond haar een telepathisch bericht en even later staat Devona ook in het atelier.

"Wat is er aan de hand Samuel?" Ze kijkt het atelier rondt en ziet Hannah met een hamer in haar hand staan.

"Ik weet het niet precies. Maar volgens mij heeft Hannah me net geprobeerd me te vermoorden en vervolgens heeft ze me leven gered." Als hij verder verteld wat er is gebeurt krijgt Devona een kleur. Ze had er niet bij stil gestaan om te vertellen waar de Krardish mentaal toe in staat waren.

Ze liep naar Hannah en pakt voorzichtig de hamer uit haar hand. Als ze in haar groene ogen kijkt geeft ze haar een scheef glimlachje.

"Mam kon dit ook zonder dat ze magie gebruikte. De Krardish hebben een enorm sterke mentale kracht. Telepathie, hypnose en telekinese" En ze hield de hamer op.

"is een kleinigheidje voor ze. Misschien is het verstandig om je emoties wat meer in de hand te houden?"

Hannah stond te beven als een rietje.

"Had je dat niet eerder kunnen zeggen?"

"Sorry mam." Verschrikt kijkt ze Hannah aan.

"Ik bedoel Hannah." Ze leek ook zo verdomd veel op haar moeder. Ze draaide zich om maar Hannah hield haar tegen.

"Je mist haar. Het spijt me." Samuel kwam bij hun staan.

"Ik kan me niet voorstellen dat er bij die vaardigheden geen magie in het spel is. Weet je zeker dat de Krardish niet magisch zijn? Misschien zijn ze het wel maar op andere manier?"

"Ik heb niets gezien wat op méér dan mentale krachten wijst. Dreuzels hebben ze ook maar in veelmindere mate. Maar niets dat op echte magie lijkt. Vergis je niet Samuel. Alle Krardish kunnen objecten in beweging brengen. Maar niet zonder dat een andere Krardish het door heeft. Het is van vitaal belang in een gevecht. Ze waren alleen totaal verbluft toen ik dingen liet verdwijnen en verschijnen. Inclusief mezelf."

"Het moet een wonderlijke ervaring geweest zijn."

"Het was voornamelijk warm! De temperatuur daar komt overdag niet onder de 30 graden en als de twee zonnen eindelijk onder zijn zakt de temperatuur naar het vriespunt." Ze kijkt Hannah bedachtzaam aan.

"Misschien is het beter als ik samen met jou net zo'n mentale sessie doe als met Grace?"

Samuel schud zijn hoofd.

"Nee, Devona. Veel te gevaarlijk."

"Grace zou kunnen monitoren of alles goed gaat tussen ons? De kans dat het goed gaat tussen Hannah en mij is zelf groter dan tussen Grace en mij." Hannah kijkt verlangend naar Samuel.

"Alsjeblieft Sam. Devona kan me zoveel leren. En ik ben echt nieuwsgierig naar de Krardish."

Hij slaakt een diepe zucht.

"Ok. Maar alleen als Grace erbij is."

Hij werd beloond met twee dankbare glimlachen. Hij kijkt zijn Hannah aan.

"Maar nu wil ik nog even met je praten." Devona begreep de hint en verdween.

Hannah liet haar hoofd hangen.

"Het spijt me wat ik net gedaan heb Sam. Als ik had geweten dat ik dit kon had ik er geen gedachte aan gewaagd je iets naar je hoofd te willen slingeren."

"Heb je nog nooit eerder zo iets gedaan?"

"Nee. Nog nooit."

"Wat mij zorgen baart is de reden dat je het gedaan hebt. Waarom was je nou zo boos?"

"Dat vraag je nog? Je dwingt me terug te komen. Je bracht me onder imperus!"

"Dan had je niet weg moeten rennen zonder iets te zeggen. Ik ben niet gewend om zo behandeld te worden. Dus vanwaar die tranen? Behandel ik je niet goed genoeg?"

"O Sam. Wat een stomme vraag. Je behandeld me véél te goed."

"Kan dat ook al?"

"Ja. Ga eens in mijn schoenen staan? Je neemt me klakkeloos op in je familie, beschermd me, verzorgd me. En je bedenkt iedere keer weer iets nieuws om me een plezier te doen. En wat kan ik daar tegenover zetten? Helemaal niets! Ik heb je niet verdient."

"Ja dat ben ik met je eens. Het wordt hoog tijd dat je er iets tegenover stelt." Ze kijkt hem verdwaasd aan.

"Meen je dat?"

"Ja. Wat had je in gedachten."

"Wat bedoel je?"

"Blijkbaar vindt je het belangrijk om waardevol gevonden te worden. En doet mijn mening over hoe waardevol ik je vind er niet toe. Dus doe een voorstel hoe je dat denkt te bewerkstelligen?"

Ze kon niets zinnigs verzinnen.

"Ik weet het niet."

"Denk er eens over na. Misschien vindt je een passende oplossing. Alles beter dan je iedere keer door je emoties te laten overweldigen. Kunnen we tot die tijd verder gaan met het plan een geschikte edelsmeed plaats te creëren?" Zijn nuchterheid deed haar gevoelens van onvermogen wat wegdrukken. Ja ze zou inderdaad kijken of ze zich echt nuttig kon maken. Dat moest toch lukken. Ze omarmd hem dankbaar. Hoe had ze iets naar zijn hoofd willen gooien? Dat soort gedachten zou ze voortaan direct in de kiem smoren. Dat had hij niet verdient. Wat hij ook nog met haar zou doen in de toekomst. Laat hem maar imperus gebruiken. Ze had het verdient.

Hij hield haar liefdevol vast. Hun relatie zou nog wel de nodige hobbels moeten nemen realiseert hij zich. Maar nu had hij nog een verassing voor haar. Hoe zou ze daar op reageren?

Hij kijkt haar na een lange omarming aan.

"Ik heb nog wat voor je gemaakt." Hij ziet haar blik weer donker worden maar dat duurde maar een paar seconden. Ze glimlacht.

"Wat is het?"

"Het is een magische ring."

"Een ring?"

"Ja voor een speciaal doel. Ik hoop dat hij werkt." Hij haalde een doosje uit zijn zak en opende het. Er lag een gouden ring met twee helder groene stenen in de vorm van een paar ogen. Hij nam haar mee naar een van de grote spiegels in het atelier en ging er samen met haar voor staan.

"Doe hem maar om en kijk in de spiegel." Op het moment dat ze de ring aan haar pink schuift want groter was hij niet, kijkt ze in de spiegel. Na een paar seconden veranderden haar ogen naar een paar normale oninteressante grijsblauwe ogen. Ze kan het niet geloven. Ze stapt nu heel dicht bij de spiegel en de ogen die naar haar terug keken waren haar vreemd. Als ze via de spiegel naar Samuel kijkt ziet ze hem tevreden kijken. Het was hem gelukt.

"Zolang je de ring draagt zijn je ogen zó. Ik mis je echte ogen nu al. Maar hiermee kan je de straat op zonder op te vallen." Ze keek weer naar zichzelf en hij zag haar derde ooglid over haar oog schuiven. Ze lacht.

"Daar zal ik dan om moeten denken niet te doen." In een oogwenk hing ze om zijn hals. Hij kijkt haar waarderend aan. Gelukkig was ze niet weer gaan huilen.

"Dit is de eerste stap om je weer onder de mensen te brengen. Maar ik moest eerst weten of dit wel werkte." Hij hield zijn hand op.

"Moet ik hem weer terug geven?"

"Ja graag. Alleen andere ogen is niet voldoende. Wat voor kleur haar wil je?"

"Kan dat dan ook met die ring?"

"Als het lukt je hele uiterlijk. Maar omdat je bijzonder bent moet het in stappen. Dus nu ga ik kijken of ik je haar goed kan doen in combinatie met je ogen."

"Kan je de nieuwe kleur van mijn ogen nog veranderen?"

"Welke kleur had je in gedachten?"

"Die van jou." Hij keek haar met zijn donkere kijkers aan.

"Weet je dat zeker? Dat is niet bepaald onopvallend?"

"Het eerste dat iemand verraad zijn de ogen. Als ze zo donker zijn als die van jou is de kans heel klein dat iemand die me herkent."

"En je haar? Ook zwart dan maar?"

"Ja, dan worden mijn trekken ook harder door de donkere wenkbrauwen."

"En als we die gebruinde huid van je proberen bleek te lijken ben je al bijna niet meer herkenbaar."

"Ja dat zou wel een hele verandering zijn."

"Geef me een uur. Dan gaan we kijken of ons idee klopt."

"Ok." Ze trok de kleine ring van haar pink en die prachtige ogen waren weer zichtbaar. Ze kijkt nu wat beter en ziet nu pas dat de twee heldergroene steentjes in de vorm van twee ogen waren. Blijkbaar had hij de ring zelf gemaakt en geen bestaand model genomen. Ze glimlacht naar hem.

"Jij kan magisch edelsmeden?"

"Ja, dat kan ik ook. Maar als er magie in de ring moet zitten is het beter hem helmaal handmatig te maken. Ik zou het bijvoorbeeld veel moeilijker hebben met een ring die iemand anders gemaakt zou hebben. Je steekt er toch een stukje van jezelf in." Ze keek met hernieuwd respect naar het prachtige ringetje. Het was helemaal af. Niets op aan te merken.

"Wat voor stenen heb je gebuikt voor de ogen?"

"Smaragd." Ze zucht.

"Ik heb nog nooit met zulke dure materialen gewerkt." Hij kijkt haar met een van zijn bekende duivelse lachjes aan.

"Als ik er van overtuigd ben dat je, je echt nuttig voor me hebt gemaakt zal ik overwegen of ik je er mee zal laten werken." Ze lachte en ze gaf hem het ringetje terug. Vervolgens ging ze op haar tenen staan en gaf hem een kusje op zijn neus.

"Ik zal mijn uiterste best doen om iets nuttigs te verzinnen Meester." Voordat ze weg kan lopen heeft hij haar arm beet.

"Ik weet iets waarmee je nu al kan beginnen." Zijn ogen waren zo mogelijk nog donkerder dan anders. Ze voelt hoe ze kleurt. Als hun lippen elkaar vinden zijn ze alleen in het universum.

Na een paar minuten horen ze hoe iemand zijn keel schraapt. Als ze van elkaar los breken zien ze James.

"Alles in orde Meester?" Hij duidde richting het atelier. Dit was de eerste keer sinds de dood van Samuels vrouw dat de ruimte was betreden. Hij had een uitdrukkelijk verbod gekregen om er te komen en ook niemand anders had toestemming om er maar zelfs schoon te maken.

"Alles is in orde James. Zou je er voor kunnen zorgen dat het atelier wordt schoongemaakt?"

"Zoals u wenst Meester. Voor alle duidelijkheid. Het is weer vrij toegankelijk voor iedereen?"

"Ja James. Voor iedereen."

James buigt en verdwijnt. Hannah kijkt naar de man die haar hart heeft gestolen.

"Je hebt aan James een goede vriend Sam."

"Ja Hannah. En ik hoop dat je het niet erg vindt dat ik heb toegestaan dat Devona en James een relatie hebben."

"Jij hebt dat toegestaan?"

"Ja, Devona heeft al lange tijd intense gevoelens voor hem."

"Vindt je dat niet eng?"

"Ik heb het gevoel dat Devona meer weet over de duistere kant van magie dan ik."

"Dat klinkt niet goed."

"Elke vorm van magie kan gebruikt worden voor goed of kwaad. Of het nu bestempeld wordt als zwart of wit."

"Dus het gaat er om of je intentie zwart of wit is?"

"Precies. Goed en kwaad zijn zulke subjectieve zaken."

"En wat ben jij Samuel?" Dit was de eerste keer dat ze hem bij zijn volle voornaam noemde.

"Ik ben dat wat nodig is." Dat antwoord had ze niet verwacht maar het klonk niet minder gevaarlijk dan wanner hij zichzelf bestempeld had als het 'kwaad'.

* * *

Het gonsde op de eerste 14 verdiepingen van het Hiyrotech gebouw. Iedereen die Grace een beetje kende wist dat ze zondag ging trouwen en dat haar naaste collega's allemaal een hele bijzondere uitnodiging hadden gekregen.

Jonas liep fluitend door de gangen en voerde het hoogste woord tegen een ieder die het horen wil. Om zijn opschepperij kracht bij te zetten had hij de uitnodiging op zak zodat hij het elk moment tevoorschijn kon trekken.

John Meisters zat in zijn kantoor en hoorde hoe Jonas dichterbij kwam. Dit was zijn kans om er achter te komen waar dat huwelijk plaats zou vinden. Als Jonas binnen gehoorsafstand is roept hij hem bij zich.

"Wat kan ik voor u doen meneer Meisters?" John kijkt hem hooghartig aan.

"Ik heb begrepen dat je een uitnodiging voor het huwelijk van Grace hebt gekregen?"

"Ja meneer Meisters." John hield zijn vingertoppen tegen elkaar aan.

"Mag ik die uitnodiging eens zien?" Jonas haalde zijn uitnodiging tevoorschijn en gaf hem aan John. Er zat een uitnodiging in en twee vliegtickets. Hij las dat ook een hotel was geregeld op kosten van het bruidspaar. Er stond een tijdstip en plaats op dat Jonas zich diende te vervoegen om te worden opgepikt door een zwarte limousine. Jonas tikt nog even op het zwarte papier.

"Er zit voor u ook zo'n envelop tussen uw post. Zal ik die even pakken?" John viel zowat van zijn stoel. Alles wat hij verwacht had maar dat niet. Jonas legde een stapeltje post op zijn bureau met boven aan de zwarte envelop. De rode letters gloeiden hem tegemoet. En de namen die er op stonden maakte hem zenuwachtig. Hij durfde de envelop niet op te pakken.

Devona Riddle & John Meisters 

Jonas kijkt nieuwsgierig naar de namen.

"Wie is Devona Riddle?" John lijkt uit een trance te ontwaken. Verschrikt kijkt hij op.

"Dat is mijn verloofde." Jonas knikt.

"O. Ik wist niet dat u verloofd was." John reageerde verder niet en keek weer naar de envelop. Jonas wachtte nog even en haalde toen zijn schouders op.

"Nou dan ga ik maar weer denk ik." Zonder Jonas aan te kijken wuift hij met zijn hand.

"Ja dat is wel goed." Zijn oog valt op de envelop van Jonas.

"Vergeet je uitnodiging niet."

"O dank u meneer. Ik zou dit feest voor geen goud willen missen." En vrolijk fluitend ging hij verder met het verspreiden van de post. Als de deur achter hem dicht is staat John op. Als een gekooide tijger liep hij achter zijn bureau heen en weer. Zijn blik liet geen moment de zwarte envelop los. Wat moest hij doen? Was dit een val? Zou hij verdwijnen als hij hem aanraakte? Of erger? Zijn oog valt weer op de naam van Devona. Hij had wel lef! Hem een uitnodiging sturen met ook haar naam erop terwijl hij Devona tegen haar wil vast hield.

Met een resoluut gebaar pakt hij de envelop. Er gebeurde niets. Voorzichtig maakt hij hem open. Er valt een uitnodiging uit en een nog veel kleiner envelopje. De uitnodiging was standaard voor zover je dat standaard kon noemen. Met een wantrouwige blik kijkt hij nu naar het veel kleinere envelopje. Met een lichte aarzeling pakt hij nu ook die op. Als hij het kleine kaartje eruit haalt leest hij - _Dien mij! Getekend __S.S.- _

Van schrik laat hij het kaartje vallen en het verdwijnt. Met open mond kijkt hij naar de plek waar het kaartje net nog lag. Wat had dit te betekenen?"

"Hallo John."

Met een ruk draait hij zich om naar Devona. Ze houdt het kaartje omhoog.

"Ik zie dat je de boodschap van mijn nieuwe Meester hebt ontvangen." Met een kleine beweging ging het kaartje in vlammen op. Het duurde even voordat het tot hem doordrong.

"Je nieuwe Meester?" Hij stond te beven.

"Ja John. Ik heb mijn vader de rug toegekeerd."

"Jij van alle mensen? Dat had ik niet verwacht. Ben je niet bang voor je leven? Heer Voldemort zal je doden via je teken!"

"Welk teken?"

"Kom op Devona! Via het teken op je linker arm!"

"Bedoel je deze arm?" En ze schoof haar mouw omhoog.

John pakte haar arm om hem goed te bekijken. Was zij misschien op haar andere arm gemerkt? Vlug pakt hij die en schuift ook daar de mouw omhoog. Niets!

"Hoe kan dit? Dit is onmogelijk?" Devona knikt instemmend.

"Dat dacht ik ook. Maar het tegendeel is waar. En nu ben ik vrij." Hij kijkt haar minachtend aan.

"Noem jij dat vrij? Je moet Samuel nu dienen."

"Als zijn dienaar geniet ik zijn bescherming. Als jij hem zou dienen ook. Besluit je echter hem niet te dienen zal je mijn vader uit moeten leggen hoe hij zijn dochter kwijt geraakt is. Namelijk dat ik gekidnapt ben omdat ik jou verloofde ben."

"Maar als ze je gekidnapt hebben, waarom ben je dan Samuel's dienaar geworden?" Ze streelt over haar linker arm.

"Ik kreeg een aanbod dat ik onmogelijk af kon slaan. Zo zit hij in elkaar. Hij is erg machtig John. Verlaat mijn vader en kom bij ons." Haar toon was verleidelijk en sinister.

"Wat zijn de voorwaarden. Ik ben niet gek Devona. Alles heeft zijn prijs."

"Je hebt gelijk. Zijn wil is wet. Als je besluit om hem te dienen doe je dat onvoorwaardelijk. Het maakt niet uit wat hij van je verlangd. Je zal moeten gehoorzamen. En je zal eerst moeten bewijzen dat hij je kan vertrouwen. Dat is het moeilijkste deel van deze deal. Hij bepaald hoe je dat gaat doen." Behoedzaam gaat John zitten.

"Als ik instem, wat moet ik dan doen?"

"Zodra je hebt ingestemd dán hoor je dat enig moment. Denk erom John, zodra je instemt is er geen weg terug, je dient gevolg te geven aan al zijn wensen, onvoorwaardelijk." John kreeg een bittere trek om zijn mond. Zo overtuigd als Devona was over de macht die Samuel bezat, dat ze zich zelfs tegen haar vader durft te keren liet hem definitief besluiten deze Samuel te gaan dienen. Hij zou niet zo'n hoge positie krijgen onder deze nieuwe Meester maar hij zou veilig zijn voor de wraak van Voldemort. En als hij ook nog van zijn merkteken verlost zou worden was dat het meer dan waard.

"Ok, ik doe het. Wanneer krijg ik hem te spreken?"

"Hij bepaald of je hem te spreken krijgt en in dit stadium is dat niet het geval. Tot die tijd ben ik zijn spreekbuis voor jou."

"Ok Devona hoe kan ik dan, ik bedoel hoe weet hij….." Ze onderbreekt hem.

"Dat je, je aan hem hebt gegeven?" Die woorden had hij eerder gehoord. Marie had hetzelfde gezegd over Bernhard. Hij knikt.

"Ja dat bedoel ik."

"Dat heb je net gedaan." Devona stond op om te verdwijnselen. De kou slaat om zijn hart. Was het zo eenvoudig om een dienaar van Samuel te worden?

"Wacht Devona!" Ze kijkt hem aan.

"Ja John?"

"Wat moet ik nu doen?"

"Gevolg geven aan al zijn wensen. Volgens mij heb je daar een uitnodiging liggen voor het huwelijk van zijn zoon. Zorg ervoor dat je komt en je keurig gedraagt als een genode gast."

"En wat als ik een oproep krijg van Voldemort?" Ze kijkt hem met een mysterieus lachje aan.

"Je krijgt geen oproep meer van Voldemort John. Daar heeft mijn Meester voor gezorgd."

Devona was nieuwsgierig of Grace gelijk had toen ze beweerde het teken zelfs op afstand te kunnen verwijderen. Met een betekenisvolle blik kijkt ze naar de linker arm van John. Zijn ogen volgen de hare en hij stroopt zijn mouw omhoog.

Verdomd! Het was haar daadwerkelijk gelukt! Met een brede grijns verdwijnselde ze.

Grace kijkt vragend van Samuel naar Devona.

"Waarom moest ik het teken op het commando van vader bij John verwijderen?" Samuel kijkt haar met geknepen ogen aan.

"Weet je het echt niet Grace?"

"Jij zei dat ik niet verder mocht kijken dan dat."

"En daar heb je, je aan gehouden?"

"Ja natuurlijk. Dat wou je toch graag?" Samuel kon nog steeds niet geloven dat ze zo gehoorzaam was. Devona stond te grijnzen als een idioot. Nog even en Grace zou opvangen waarom.

"Devona, sluit je af. Nog even en je bederft de pret." Devona stopte met grijnzen en kreeg haar gebruikelijke ondoorgrondelijke blik.

Grace voelde dat ze geen van beide kwade bedoelingen hadden.

"Jullie maken me nu wel nieuwsgierig." Samuel gaf haar met zijn lange wijsvinger een tikje op haar neus.

"Bedwing je nieuwsgierigheid Grace. Zie het als een test om jezelf onder controle te houden. Nieuwsgierigheid is een van de sterkere emoties." Gefrustreerd blaast Grace een lok haar van haar voorhoofd.

"Nu heb ik er twee die het me moeilijk maken." Als ze weg wil lopen houdt Devona haar tegen.

"Denk je dat je een sessie tussen Hannah en mij kan monitoren zonder verder te kijken dan noodzakelijk?"

"Waarom?"

"Samuel is van mening dat het veiliger is als je er bij bent."

"Hoe had je dat in gedachten?"

"Dat je puur op emoties scant. En als het uit de hand loopt dat je dan kan ingrijpen." Grace knikt instemmend.

"Ik denk dat ik dat wel kan."

* * *

John keek met open mond naar zijn arm. Had zijn nieuwe Meester zijn teken zómaar verwijderd? Hij wist netzo als Devona dat dit eigelijk niet mogelijk was, maar deze Meester had het gedaan zonder dat hij zelf zelfs in zijn buurt was. Hij streek met zijn vingertoppen over zijn nu gave huid. Hij kon nu begrijpen waarom Devona zo overtuigd was over de macht van haar nieuwe Meester. Wat had Marie gezegd? Hij zou niet menselijk zijn? Hij begon haar te geloven.

Hannah en Devona zaten tegenover elkaar in de sommeerruimte. Grace zat twee meter van hun vandaan aan hun zijkant en scande alleen op emoties. Hun emoties waren heftig maar niet beangstigend. Het duurde zowat een uur. Met een zucht opent Hannah haar ogen en omhelst Devona dankbaar. Ze had nu zoveel geleerd ook over waar ze zelf allemaal nog toe in staat was dat het incident met de hamer haar nu helemaal niet vreemd meer voorkwam. Devona keek haar lachend aan en Grace opende nu opgelucht haar ogen. Het was eigelijk van een leien dakje gegaan en ze stond op.

"Ik heb zo'n gevoel dat jullie nog wel even na willen kletsen." Zonder een antwoord te verwachten verliet ze de sommeer ruimte.

Hannah haalt diep adem.

"Dat is wel een gewelddadig ras zeg."

"Ja, die contactlenzen die je moest dragen moeten je vaardigheden hebben geblokkeerd. Dus ze weten wat je kan denk ik."

"Ik moet kunnen zien wat ik doe. Ik vraag me af of de camouflage die Sam voor me maakt ook stoort."

"Ik denk het niet, maar het is natuurlijk even afwachten. Je hoeft in ieder geval niet meer je handen te gebruiken om iemands nek te breken."

"Ja raar idee. Het verbaast me dat jij al die vaardigheden nog hebt. En dan in combinatie met je magie. Onvoorstelbaar wat je zou kunnen doen."

"Ja. Ik ben blij dat je mijn privacy hebt gerespecteerd en niet verder hebt gekeken dan ik wou."

"Dat spreekt toch vanzelf. Jij hebt mij ook grotendeels met rust gelaten voor wat niet relevant was voor onze mentale connectie."

"Ja, maar ik ben wel blij dat je hebt toegestaan om je hele opleiding te laten zien. Daar zitten toch nog dingen in die ik niet wist."

"Ook dat spreekt vanzelf. Alles wat ik kan doen om de veiligheid van mijn kleindochter te garanderen is dat waard."

"Jammer dat mijn moeder mij nooit heeft laten zien hoe haar leven is verlopen. Dan hadden we nu geweten hoe ze in het verleden terecht is gekomen."

"Dankzij jou weet ik nu dat ik mijn dochter normaal ter wereld zal brengen. Wat was haar naam?" Devona kijkt haar met een scheef lachje aan.

"Ik was juist nieuwsgierig of jullie weer dezelfde naam uit zouden kiezen?"

"En als het een andere naam wordt? Zou je dat niet een vreemd gevoel geven?"

"Als ze een andere naam krijgt dit keer, is haar toekomst in ieder geval al veranderd."

"Dus je hoopt min of meer dat we niet dezelfde naam uitkiezen?"

"Eigenlijk wel. Maar het moet jullie keuze blijven. Kiezen jullie toch weer dezelfde naam dan is dat gewoon zo."

"Sam en ik hebben het er al over gehad. We kibbelen nu nog tussen twee namen. Ik wil haar Samantha noemen maar Sam wil graag dat ze Samara gaat heten." Devona stond op.

"Je bent aan het vissen Hannah, maar het gaat niet lukken. Het moet jullie keuze zijn."

"Kan je me niet op zijn minst vertellen of de naam van je moeder erbij zit?"

"Nee."

"Je bent net zo koppig als Samuel."

"Ja we lijken inderdaad heel veel op elkaar. Wist je al dat ik zijn kleindochter was?"

"Kom op Devona."

"Hou op met zeuren Hannah. Ik vertel het toch niet." Haar strenge opmerking werd teniet gedaan door haar geamuseerde geschater. Hannah moest ook lachen en ze gaf het op.

Samuel was klaar met de ring voor Hannah. Hij wist dat ze in de sommeer ruimte waren. Onderweg naar beneden hoort hij Devona en Hannah lachen. Het klonk als muziek in zijn oren. Hij had Devona of Hannah nog nooit zo vrij horen lachen. Als Grace er niet geweest was had hij dit nooit mogen horen.

"Hallo dames. Is alles goed gegaan?" Hannah keek hem met stralende ogen aan.

"Perfect. Ik heb eindelijk het gevoel een identiteit te hebben."

"Nou dan zal het wel wennen zijn om nu al een tweede identiteit aan te nemen." Hij haalde het doosje tevoorschijn en gaf het aan haar.

"O Sam, ben je nu al klaar?" Ze haalde het ringetje uit het doosje en schoof het aan haar pink. De verandering die dat teweeg bracht deed Devona een stapje achteruit doen. Hannah's ogen veranderden naar diep zwart en haar, haar werd langer stijl en gitzwart en stopte pas met lang worden toen het de onderkant van haar rughad bereikt. Haar wenkbrauwen en wimpers staken heftig af tegen haar spierwitte huid en haar ogen stonden nu nog een beetje schever en haar jukbeenderen waren duidelijker aanwezig. Het geheel werd afgemaakt met een paar volle bloedrode lippen. Samuel had een knap stukje werk afgeleverd. Ze was onherkenbaar.

Devona kijkt in haar zwarte ogen.

"Denk je dat je nu nog dingen kan verplaatsen?"

"Ik weet het niet, zou ik moeten proberen." Klonk haar stem zelfs anders? Ze kijkt om zich heen maar kan niets vinden om te verplaatsen. Nee wacht. Ze had het doosje nog in haar hand. Ze legt het op haar vlakke hand en kijkt er naar. Moeiteloos begint het doosje te zweven. Ze was dus niet beperkt in haar gaven door deze magie. Ze wendt haar blik op Samuel en het doosje valt op de grond. In een snelle beweging hing ze om zijn nek.

"O Sam het is geweldig! Ben ik genoeg veranderd?"

"Het is dat ik wist wat er ongeveer zou gebeuren maar als ik je zo plotseling was tegen gekomen had ik je niet herkend. Wat zeg jij Devona?"

"Absoluut onherkenbaar, zelfs haar stem is anders." Samuel knikt.

"Ja de perfecte ring om een misdaad mee te begaan. Zelfs haar vingerafdrukken zijn anders."

Hannah kijkt bedenkelijk naar het ringetje. Zelfs de oogjes in de ring waren nu zwart.

"Is hier ook ergens een spiegel in de buurt?" Samuel wijst de gang in.

"Verderop is een danszaal. De hele wand is van spiegels voorzien."

"Een danszaal? Kan jij dansen dan?"

"Natuurlijk en al mijn pupillen zijn het verplicht om minstens een aantal ballroom en latin dansen te kunnen."

"En jij geeft ze daar les in?"

"Nee, daar het ik een aantal zeer kapabele instructeurs voor."

Aangekomen in de danszaal loopt ze met open mond richting de spiegelwand.

"Ik zie er uit als Morticia Addams!" Samuel kan alleen maar grijnzen. Dat was precies wat hij in gedachten had toen hij bezig was met de ring. Devona kijkt verward naar Hannah en Samuel.

"Wie is Morticia Addams?"

Met nog een fronsende blik op Samuel keert Hannah zich weer naar de spiegel. Via de spiegel ziet ze zijn grijns en ze begint te lachen.

"Dat heb je expres gedaan!"

"Het was jou idee eigenlijk. Ik heb het alleen een beetje verder uitgewerkt." Hij pakte een streng van haar lange zwarte haar en liet het door zijn vingers glijden.

"Je moet er wel even om denken dat je nu makkelijk bij je haar gepakt kan worden." Ze ziet hoe kleine vonkjes van verlangen in zijn ogen verschijnen.

Devona zwaaide via de spiegels naar het flirtende stel.

"Hé hallo! Wie is Morticia Addams?" Hannah geeft Samuel een speels duwtje en kijkt nu naar Devona.

"Sam heeft de film wel in de kast staan. Moet je maar eens kijken. Hij heet 'De Addams Family'."

Samuel nam nu weer een lok haar in zijn hand.

"Zullen we je voorstellen aan de familie Morticia?"

"Maar natuurlijk Gomez." En ze stak haar neus in de lucht en keek hem hooghartig aan.

Hij nam haar snel in en omarming waarbij ze achterover hing. Vlak voor dat hij zijn mond op de hare drukt mompelt hij.

"Cara mia." Devona had het niet meer. Ze wist niet wat ze van hun toneelspel moest denken. Met een gevoel van plaatsvervangende schaamte verdwijnselde ze.

Als Hannah en Samuel elkaar uiteindelijk los laten zien ze dat ze alleen zijn. Als hun ogen elkaar weer kruisen schateren ze het uit. Ze hadden Devona mooi te pakken. Als ze uitgelachen zijn kijkt hij haar serieus in haar donkere ogen.

"Je bent veel mooier dan Morticia."

"En jij veel mooier dan Gomez." Zijn wenkbrauwen schieten omhoog. Hij had al veel dingen over zich horen zeggen, maar nog nooit dat hij mooi was.

"Liefde maakt blijkbaar blind." Ze knikt.

"Ja blind van verlangen." Zijn mond kwam weer verleidelijk dichtbij maar hij stopte.

"Doe alsjeblieft die vreselijke ring af." Haar vuurrode lippen kwamen hem nu tegemoet.

"Het is een prachtige ring Sam." En hij ziet hoe zijn oude Hannah weer tevoorschijn kwam. Met een zucht van opluchting nam hij bezit van haar mond.

* * *

James had iedereen in de bibliotheek verzameld. De enigen die ontbraken waren Devona, Hannah en Samuel. Als iedereen stil is begint hij te praten.

"Zoals ik een aantal van jullie heb moeten waarschuwen voor het feit dat Samuel een vriendin heeft ben ik genoodzaakt om jullie nu te waarschuwen voor zijn tweede vriendin die zich hier inmiddels in huis bevindt." Niemand zei iets. Maar hun gezichten spraken boekdelen. Grace keek om zich heen op zoek naar Hannah. Het viel haar op dat ook Devona miste. Waar was Samuel mee bezig? Ze wist dat hij heel veel van Hannah hield en nu kwam hij met een tweede vrouw op de proppen?

Bernhard keek de groep mensen rondt en vroeg zich af of het normaal was dat je meerdere vrouwen had in de magische wereld. Maar aan de gezichten te zien waren zij net zo ontdaan als hij. Inwendig haalde hij zijn schouders op. Machtige mannen hadden er blijkbaar behoefte aan om hun leven te vullen met meerdere vrouwen. Samuel kwam binnen met aan zijn hand een prachtige langharige vrouw. Even schudde hij zijn hoofd alsof hij het niet goed had gezien. Ze had zo uit een Addams Family film kunnen zijn gestapt. Samuel kijkt de groep rondt en ziet verbaasde, verslagen en gelaten uitdrukkingen. Zijn blik kruist die van Grace en hij ziet hoe een heel vaag vals lachje om haar mondhoeken danst. Ze had Hannah onder de vermomming dus herkend en wist wat hij aan het doen was. Zijn zoon stond met zijn armen over elkaar met een donkere blik naar de vermomde Hannah te kijken.

"Zoals James jullie inmiddels heeft uitgelegd is dit mijn tweede vriendin. Mag ik jullie voorstellen, dit is Moriah."

Bernhard kon zijn lachen bijna niet inhouden. Toen Samuel haar naam begon te zeggen had hij verwacht dat hij Mortisia zou zeggen. Samuel kijkt hem fronsend aan.

"Is er iets Bernhard? Wat is er zo leuk aan mijn tweede vriendin dat je haar beledigd met je gedrag?" De spanning was te snijden. Menig een hield zijn adem in.


	47. WW3

Hoofdstuk 47 WW3 (vrijdag) 

Bernhard was snel genezen van zijn vrolijke impuls en kijkt beschaamd naar de grond. Op dat moment komt Devona binnen stormen.

"Samuel! Wie denk je wel dat je bent. Een paar minuten geleden kwam Hannah bij mij binnen vallen in tranen en tuiten met de mededeling dat je er een tweede vrouw bij had genomen!"

"Ik heb haar nooit verteld dat zij de enige zou zijn Devona. En waar haal je het lef vandaan om mij ter verantwoording te roepen? Ik eis dat je respect toont voor Moriah!" Op dat moment stapte Moriah tussen Samuel en Devona en keek streng naar Devona.

"Ik kan me prima zelf verdedigen Samuel" En met haar ogen liet ze Devona door de lucht vliegen en tegen de muur aankletsen. Met een doffe dreun kwam ze op de grond terecht en bleef liggen waar ze lag. Bijna iedereen was geschokt en stond met open mond naar het tafereel te kijken.

Het volgende moment sprong Devona op en ging naast Moriah staan en James ging naast Samuel staan en ze bogen alle vier tegelijk ten teken dat de voorstelling was beëindigd. Als Moriah overeind komt veranderde ze in Hannah en in koor riepen ze.

"1 APRIL!"

Kreten van frustratie en opluchting kwamen uit de groep. Met een verwilderde blik keek Jerry naar Grace die met tranen in haar ogen van het lachen naast hem stond.

"Wist je dit?" Zijn vraag was zo gevuld met frustratie dat ze nog harder begint te lachen ondertussen ja knikkend. Hij sloeg zijn armen weer over elkaar en snoof.

"En daar moet ik mee trouwen overmorgen."

"Ach kom op Jerr, is het niet geweldig dat hij zo gelukkig is dat hij een uitgebreide 1 april grap met ons uithaalt?" Als hij haar weer aankijkt ziet hij haar vrolijkheid en kan nu ook zijn lachen niet meer tegen houden. Hij nam haar in zijn armen en drukte haar stijf tegen zich aan. Hij bracht zijn lippen naar haar oor.

"Het is allemaal jou schuld." Ze buigt achterover.

"Nee. Het is allemaal zijn schuld." En ze knikt naar Samuel.

"En het is mijn schuld dat het tot nu toe goed gegaan is. Maar hij vertrouwt me nog steeds niet Jerr." Haar teleurstelling was duidelijk te horen. Hij knijpt haar nog een keer stevig tegen zich aan.

"Vergeet niet dat je nog een lange weg te gaan hebt lieverd. Soms wordt ik badend in het zweet midden in de nacht wakker over wat je nog zou kunnen overkomen. Ik moet er niet aan denken je kwijt te raken."

Samuel zag hoe zijn zoon Grace stevig omarmde en hij klapte in zijn handen om de aandacht te krijgen.

"Beste mensen. Devona stipte aan een vrijgezellen party te houden voor Grace en voor Jerry. Ik stel voor om allemaal samen een vrijgezellen party te houden. En Devona mag dan misschien nog een paar leuke party's kennen om te crashen, ik weet nog een aantal véél betere." Hij keek de groep mensen rondt.

"Maar voordat we gaan feesten, gaan we uit eten." James pakte al de handjes van de kinderen.

"Ik zorg wel voor de kleintjes Meester."

"Nee James, de kinderen en jij gaan mee. Om zeven uur hier weer in de bibliotheek dan heb ik voor iedereen de viavia's klaar."

Stipt om zeven uur arriveerde Samuel en de anderen in een geweldig chique restaurant dat eigendom was van een van zijn oudere pupillen. Hakan kwam dan ook met een rood hoofd van spanning en verwachting op zijn Meester aflopen. Hij was zeven jaar oud toen Samuel hem gevonden had en uit het indianen reservaat oppikte. Wonderwel had zijn familie er geen problemen mee en waren zelfs vereerd over het feit dat zo'n machtige magiër hun Hakan wou opleiden. Als Hakan voor zijn Meester staat buigt hij respectvol zijn hoofd.

"Meester het is me een eer u hier eindelijk te mogen begroeten."

"Ik heb niets dan goeds over je restaurant gehoord Hakan. Zoals je ziet heb ik een aantal vrienden meegenomen." Hakan kijkt de wonderlijke groep mensen rondt.

"U bent natuurlijk allen meer dan welkom, ik ben vereerd." Weer boog hij, maar nu naar de groep mensen voor hem.

"Als u zo vriendelijk wilt zijn mij te volgen?" Steels werpt hij een extra blik op Grace. Haar aura was héél bijzonder. Pas ettelijke dagen terug was een dergelijke aura nog maar tegen gekomen en had de jonge vrouw in dienst genomen. Hij was benieuwd of ze verwanten van elkaar waren. Enfin, ze zouden elkaar nu snel genoeg ontmoeten.

Als iedereen een plaatsje heeft gevonden aan de grote lange tafel stelt Hakan de nieuwe serveerster voor.

"Dit is Ganesa. Zij zal u onder andere vandaag bedienen." Ze kijkt vriendelijk de groep mensen rondt en knikt beleeft op de hallo's. Haar blik blijft nog even iets langer hangen op Grace maar niemand behalve Grace merkte het op.

Als Grace de ogen van Ganesa ontmoeten voelt ze een bijzondere gewaarwording. Een gevoel van bekendheid maar ze kende deze jonge vrouw helemaal niet. Ze had duidelijk een Indisch uiterlijk en was erg gracieus. Grace probeerde haar te peilen maar ze bereikte niet zoveel behalve dan dat er een nieuw gevoel op de proppen kwam waar ze niet zo gelukkig mee was. Er dreigde gevaar in de meest verschrikkelijke vorm.

De deur sloeg open en een ober stormde binnen.

"De dreuzels hebben het geflikt! De derde wereldoorlog is uitgebroken! China heeft raketten gelanceerd gericht op ieder belangrijk land van de wereld!" Dale sprong op.

"Dat is absurd, daar bereiken ze helemaal niets mee."

"Het maakt niet uit want de tegenaanval is ook al ingezet."

Grace kan haar oren niet geloven. Deze planeet zou in minder dan een half uur verwoest zijn. Een ding wist ze absoluut zeker. Ze mocht niet ingrijpen. Haar hart kromp samen van verdriet. Er was een reële kans dat ze het zelf zou overleven maar iedereen die haar dierbaar was zou nu sterven. Het idee alleen al gaf haar een enorm eenzaam en beangstigend gevoel. NEE. Angst zou niet haar raadsman zijn. Maar een keuze had ze nog altijd wel. Ze zou niets doen om het zelf te overleven, dat recht had ze tenslotte. Verslagen legde ze haar hoofd op de schouder van Jerry. Hij kijkt naar haar blonde haardos.

"Kan je hier niets aan doen Grace?"

"Jawel Jerr. Maar ik kan toch onmogelijk iedere keer ingrijpen als het mis gaat. Het is slechts uitstel van executie."

"Je laat iedereen doodgaan terwijl je er iets aan kan doen?"

Iedereen in de zaal verstomde en keek verbaast naar Grace. Dale pakte de hand van zijn dochter.

"Grace, dit kan je toch niet laten gebeuren?" Grace kijkt met tranen in haar ogen naar haar vader.

"Ik laat dit toch ook niet gebeuren paps?" Even was hij uit het lood geslagen door haar opmerking.

"Lieverd, ik geef jou toch ook niet de schuld?"

"Nee paps het is ook mijn schuld niet en daarom doe ik er ook niets aan."

"Maar je kan wel de doden herreizen?"

"Vergeet niet dat het mijn schuld was dat ze zijn gestorven." Samuel kwam nu tussen beide.

"John Meisters was anders niet jou schuld."

"Ja dat klopt. Ik had hem nooit terug mogen terughalen van de dood." Verslagen liet ze haar hoofd nu hangen. Ze begreep nu de bezorgdheid van haar mentor, en wist nu ook dat er nog veel meer dingen meespeelden als ze haar krachten gebruikte. Als de mensen besloten hadden om zichzelf of een ander te vernietigen had ze het recht niet om in te grijpen. Daarmee ontnam ze hen het concept van de vrije wil. Ze kijkt en zoekt naar Ganesa maar ze was in geen velden of wegen te bekennen. Blijkbaar was ze vertrokken voordat de grote klap zou komen. Samuel pakte haar hand.

"Het spijt me dat ik je in zo'n lastig parket heb gebracht. En je hebt gelijk het zou zinloos zijn om in te grijpen. Je kan moeilijk de verantwoordelijkheid voor de hele mensheid op je schouders nemen."

Grace kijkt omhoog en hoort het geraas van een raket.

"Gelukkig is het in een fractie van een seconde voorbij voor ons hier." Jerry pakte haar hand en het enige dat ze nog meemaken is een alles verblindend wit licht.

* * *

Grace knippert met haar ogen. Ze zag niets dan alleen maar wit. Had ze het dan toch overleeft? Ze draait zich om maar het maakt niet uit. Alleen maar wit. Overal waar ze kijkt. Misschien was ze blind en hadden haar hersenen de laatste witte flits in haar netvlies gebrand. Ze sluit haar ogen en het wordt donkerder. Nee, ze was dus niet blind. Maar het voelde een stuk prettiger aan dus hield ze haar ogen maar gesloten. Ze zou de plek waar ze was kunnen verkennen met haar innerlijk oog. Het enige dat haar tegemoet straalde was weer een hoop wit dus hield ze daar ook maar mee op. Vermoeid zakt ze door haar knieën en gaat in kleermakerszit op de grond zitten. Haar handen glijden over de gladde koude vloer. Het voelde aan als steen. Ze kijkt naar beneden of dit klopt maar weer wordt ze overweldigd door al het licht dus doet ze haar ogen maar weer dicht. Hoe zou het met haar jongens zijn? Ze legt haar hand op haar buik en voelt dat ze slapen. Ze waren er nog, en nog wel heel relaxt. Wat nu? Was ze dood? Nee. Dan was ze niet zwanger geweest. Of misschien verbeelde ze zich alleen maar dat ze zwanger was en was ze toch dood.

"Grace?" Ze kan haar oren niet geloven en haar ogen schieten open.

"Jerr?"

"Zijn we dood?" Jerry liet zich tegenover Grace op de koude vloer zakken.

"Ik weet het niet." Ze wou het zeker weten dat hij geen onderdeel van haar verbeelding was en strekt haar handen naar hem uit. Bereidwillig pakt hij ze en trekt haar in een stevige omarming. Hij was warm en rook naar Jerry. Zijn hart klopte en zijn adem streek over haar gezicht. Nu kwamen haar tranen.

"Ik dacht dat ik je nooit meer zou zien." Mompelt ze gesmoord tegen zijn borst.

"Heb je ons tweeën toch nog gered?"

"Nee, ik had me helemaal voorbereid om samen met jullie te sterven."

"Blijkbaar is dat niet gelukt. Weet je waar we zijn?"

"Geen flauw idee." Ze had haar ogen al weer dicht om het felle licht buiten te sluiten.

"Misschien weet je moeder het?" Haar ogen schieten open en op een paar meter afstand staat Maia. Teleurgesteld kijkt ze naar Grace.

"Waarom heb je de wereld laten vergaan?" Verontwaardigd staat Grace op.

"Ik heb de wereld niet laten vergaan."

"Hoe wil je dit dan noemen, je hebt tenslotte niet ingegrepen!"

"Nee dat klopt. En ik heb ook niet ingegrepen tegen het aids virus dus heb ik dan al die mensen die er aan gestorven zijn dus maar vermoord? O, en dan alle auto ongelukken. Nee erger álle ongelukken. Allemaal mijn schuld dat ze zijn gebeurt?" Jerry pakt haar hand.

"Rustig Grace." Met een zucht ontspant ze. Maar haar moeder was nog niet klaar met haar.

"Waarom heb je niet ingegrepen?" Grace begon wanhopig te worden.

"Vrije wil!"

"Wat?"

"Als ik had ingegrepen schend ik de vrije wil."

"Wie heeft er nog het recht op vrije wil als er alleen maar stommiteiten mee uitgehaald worden."

"Welk recht heb ik om zelfstandig denken en handelen aan iemand te ontzeggen en de wereld te veranderen in een dictatuur?"

"Het recht van de sterkste en de slimste. Zie nu het resultaat. Welke wereld hebben we het nog over?" Grace kijkt de vrouw voor haar in de ogen en snapt opeens waar ze is.

"Jij bent mijn moeder niet." Een serene kalmte overspoelde haar.

"Wat?"

"Je bent mijn moeder niet." Nu kijkt ze naar Jerry.

"Jij ben Jerry niet. Jullie doen je voor als hen maar jullie zijn het niet." Jerry liep naar Maia.

"In mijn ogen hebben we voldoende om er nu een eind aan te maken." Maia kijkt hem bedenkelijk aan.

"Ik had nog wel even door willen gaan maar blijkbaar is ze slimmer dan we dachten."

Grace kijkt van de een naar de ander. Ze hadden voldoende om er een eind aan te maken, wat dat ook mocht beteken. Waarschijnlijk zouden ze nu een eind aan haar maken. Verslagen zakt ze weer door haar knieën en wacht geduldig af wat ze met haar zouden gaan doen. Het felle licht was nog steeds irritant en ze sluit haar ogen.

"Grace?" Weer een andere stem. Deze stem kende ze niet en moest met tegenzin toch haar ogen weer openen. Op de grond voor haar zat Ganesa afwachten met haar hoofd scheef naar haar te kijken. Met een zucht opent Grace haar mond.

"Ja?"

"Je mag weer terug naar aarde. En je kan je krachten behouden. Je hebt wonderbaarlijk goed gescoord. Ik had het niet verwacht."

"Terug naar aarde? Wat moet ik daar nog?"

"De aarde is niet vernietigd Grace. Althans niet meer."

"Wat bedoel je met 'niet meer'?"

"Wij hebben er voor gezorgd dat de derdewereldoorlog uitbrak. Dus hebben we het weer teruggedraaid. Overigens was het maar een demonstratie."

"Jullie hebben de tijd teruggedraaid?"

"Nee, dat zou onverstandig zijn. We hebben het gewoon met een vingerknip ongedaan gemaakt. Nadeel en misschien ook een voordeel is dat een grote groep mensen zich deze bange minuten zullen herinneren."

"Wat?"

"Ja, soms is het goed om de mensheid af en toe met hun neus op de feiten te drukken. De meeste zullen dit overigens af doen als een nare droom of zo."

"Is dat niet nogal hartvochtig om zoveel mensen over de hele wereld de stuipen op het lijf te jagen alleen maar om mij te testen"

"Wat hadden we dan moeten bedenken? Het moest iets zijn wat alleen nog maar een godin op had kunnen lossen?"

"Je bedoelt zeker iemand met zoveel macht als een godin?"

"Ja zo iets. Natuurlijk bedoel ik dat. Wat anders?"

"Ben jij een godin?"

"God, godin, als het beestje maar een naam heeft. Ik ben Ganesa. Kijk je literatuur er maar op na dan vindt je me wel." Ze stond op en ook Grace kwam nu overeind.

"En wat nu?"

"Nu gaan we verder met waar we gebleven zijn. Jij gaat eten en ik breng het je."

Het volgende moment zat Grace weer aan de lange tafel en iedereen kijkt haar geschrokken aan.

Dale neemt zijn dochter in een stevige omarming.

"O lieverd je hebt dus toch ingegrepen!" Met enige moeite worstelt ze zich vrij.

"Nee paps, absoluut niet." Samuel kijkt haar beschuldigend aan.

"Ik geloof je niet Grace. We weten allemaal nog wat er net gebeurt is en we zouden dood moeten zijn."

Grace wist niet zeker of ze wel mocht vertellen wat haar was overkomen dus besluit ze daar haar mond over te houden.

"Ja vader, we zouden allemaal dood moeten zijn. En misschien waren we dat zelfs ook. Ik kan het verder niet uitleggen. Het is jammer dat je me nog steeds niet vertrouwd."

Ganesa stapte achter Hakan tevoorschijn en klopt moederlijk op de arm van Samuel.

"Luister naar ons Samuel daar staat je naam ten slotte voor. Grace heeft ons vertrouwen en dat zou meer dan genoeg moeten zijn voor zo'n simpel tovenaartje als jij." Hij kon zijn oren niet geloven. Nog nooit was er iemand zo brutaal blijkbaar levensmoe geweest om hem zo te kleineren. Grace zag de bui hangen.

"Niet doen vader! Je zou het niet overleven." Ganesa kijkt nu met een brede grijns naar Grace.

"Je houdt echt van hem hè?"

"Ja, en ik zou het waarderen als je hem met respect behandeld."

"Geen probleem als hij er dan maar mee begint ons met respect te behandelen." Ze liep naar Hannah.

"Wacht, onze wandelende encyclopedie." Ze hield haar hand op alsof ze Hannah iets aanbood. En duidelijk articulerend spreekt ze haar naam uit.

"Ganesa?" Als of ze in trance is antwoord Hannah.

"Ganesa de Hindu god van wijsheid en kunst, een vriendelijke god die over het algemeen zijn hulp aanbied als daar om verzocht wordt om moeilijkheden te overwinnen."

"Dankjewel Hannah, keurig opgezegd. Dus als nu alles duidelijk is kunnen we gaan eten. Jullie althans ik ben ten slotte maar de bediening." Ze gaf Samuel nog even brede glimlach waarbij demonstratief al haar tanden tevoorschijn kwamen als was ze hem aan het sarren. Hakan stond met open mond naar Ganesa te kijken. In het voorbijlopen drukt de zijn mond dicht.

"Kom op Hakan, aan het werk. De gasten hebben honger."

"Maar ze hebben nog niet uitgezocht wat ze willen hebben?"

"Dat komt wel goed, dat regel ik wel." Grace trekt een wenkbrauw op.

"Ganesa?"

"Ja?"

"Vrije wil?"

"Maar natuurlijk." Ze wappert met haar handen naar de mensen aan tafel.

"Iedereen krijgt wat ie wil." En daarmee was ze vertrokken met Hakan in haar kielzog.

Iedereen ging enigszins beduusd zitten. Samuel legt een servet op zijn schoot en kijkt bedenkelijk naar Grace. Als hij haar blik vangt begint hij te praten.

"Wat bedoelde Ganesa met 'ons'? Ben je nu een van hen?" Grace haalde haar schouders op en legde ook haar servet in haar schoot.

"Ik weet het niet."

"Als je nu goddelijke kracht bezit is het belangrijk dat we dat weten."

"Waarom?"

"Omdat het je wezen tot in het diepst van je ziel veranderd. Het is een kracht waar niet mee te spotten valt Grace. En als ze je nu zien als een van hen dan ben je dat waarschijnlijk ook."

"Ach zo'n vaart zal dat toch niet lopen. En als ik mijn kinderen in mijn armen houdt is alles achter de rug."

"Je hebt net de derdewereldoorlog teruggedraaid."

"Nogmaals vader, dat heb ik niet. Dat was Ganesa."

"Dus Ganesa heeft deze ramp teruggedraaid zodat ze verder met jou kunnen spelen. Want dat ben je in hun ogen, speelgoed."

"Dat is niet waar, het was allemaal een test om te kijken hoe ik zou reageren."

"Reageren op het terug draaien van een oorlog?"

"Nee. Op de kans een oorlog terug te draaien."

"Dus ze wist dat er een oorlog uit zou breken?"

"Erger nog, ze heeft hem veroorzaakt." Hij sloeg met zijn vuist op tafel.

"Dat is nou precies wat ik bedoel! We zijn niets in hun ogen, iets waar je narigheid mee uit mag halen zonder ter verantwoording geroepen te worden."

"Dat is niet waar!"

"O? En hoe noem je dan een testje dat ze uithalen ondertussen de hele wereld in een oorlog stortend alleen maar om te kijken hoe hun laatste speeltje reageert?"

"De enige test die een godin waardig is! Als ik had ingegrepen had je nu geen schoondochter meer gehad!"

"Nee maar ondertussen noem je jezelf nu een godin."

De deur ging open en een hele rij met rollende tafeltjes kwamen binnen met de heerlijkste gerechten. Ganesa gaf iedereen zijn gerecht en wenste smakelijk eten. Als ze langs Samuel loopt heeft ze hem nog een klopje op zijn schouder.

"Doe je naam nu eens eer aan en luister naar Grace." Voordat hij kan reageren valt de deur achter haar dicht.

"Het bewijs is geleverd. Je bent een van hen."

"Dat ben ik niet." Moppert ze.

"Weet je wat mijn naam betekend?"

"Nee."

"Mijn naam betekend 'luistert naar god'." Grace prikte wat in haar eten en er verscheen een lachje om haar lippen.

"Ze heeft wel humor." Samuel kijkt haar fronsend aan en ziet hoe ze wit weg trekt.

"Wat is er Grace? Voel je, je niet lekker?" Ze schud haar hoofd.

"Niks ernstigs. Het zal zo wel weer over gaan." Ze haalde een paar keer diep adem. Ze verging van de pijn maar ze wou de niemand ongerust maken. Waren de jongens ontevreden dat ze haar zo'n pijn bezorgden? Ze legt haar hand op haar buik om na te gaan wat er aan de hand is en ontdekt dat ook de jongens hevig pijn lijden. Een gevoel van onheil bekroop haar. Als er nog een hevig steek van pijn door haar heen schiet kan ze een zachte kreet van pijn niet meer onderdrukken. Jerry richtte direct al zijn aandacht op zijn geliefde.

"Wat is er Grace?" Bezorgd legt hij zijn arm om haar heen en voelt nu door het lichamelijk contact wat ze doorstaat. Het volgende moment slaat de deur van de eetzaal open en Ganesa komt binnen stormen. Als ook zij Grace aanraakt weet ze wat er aan de hand is. Moederlijk legt ze haar hand over die van Grace.

"Je zal met me mee moeten komen om je te kunnen helpen." Grace slaat nu dubbel van de pijn en ze kijkt in de bruine ogen van Ganesa.

"Wat is er aan de hand?" Ganesa kijkt bedroefd van Grace naar Jerry en vervolgens naar Samuel.

"Demonen en goden zijn allergisch voor elkaar. En ik voel dat je kinderen demonenbloed in zich hebben. Ik weet niet zeker of we je hier doorheen kunnen slepen." Met die laatste woorden blijft haar blik op die van Jerry hangen.

"Kan ik helpen?" Vraagt hij angstig.

"Als je mee zou willen gaan zal dat zeker niet negatief uitvallen voor de situatie. Maar wie we werkelijk nodig hebben is de demon diens bloed zich in de kleine tweeling bevindt. En de kans dat, dat gaat lukken is nihil. Demonen werken nooit met ons samen." Ze werpt een bedenkelijke blik op James en James kijkt schuw terug. Hij had het inderdaad niet op met goden net zo als zijn soortgenoten, maar dit was Grace, wat moest hij doen? Als hij naar zijn geliefde Demona kijkt ziet hij het antwoord, hij zou zijn demonische Meester roepen en dan zouden ze wel zien wat er gebeurde.

Belail voelde hoe Peter hem roept. Het ging om Grace en wat hij vervolgens medegedeeld kreeg stond hem helemaal niet aan. Ze was nu een godin? En die moest hij helpen? Hij dacht het toch niet! Peter bracht echter een sterk argument naar voren. Grace had nog steeds demonenbloed in haar bezit. Of liever gezegd haar kleine kinderen. Er bestond een redelijke kans dat hij dit terug zou krijgen of Grace en haar kinderen nu zouden overleven of niet.

Er was een dodelijke stilte gevallen aan de eettafel. De spanning was te snijden en op dat moment verschijnt Belail. Kreten van verassing en schrik klinken op en alle ogen richten zich op hem.

"Zo Grace, tijd om mij mijn eigendom terug te geven dacht ik zo." Als een roofdier liep hij op Grace en de knielende Ganesa af. Met een snelle blik zag hij dat hij nu tegenover twee godinnen stond. Dit zou wel eens een moeilijke en heftige situatie kunnen worden.

Ganesa kijkt Grace met grote ogen van schrik aan.

"Is dat de eigenaar van het demonenbloed?" Grace kan alleen maar ja knikken.

"En denk je dat hij je zal willen helpen?" Deze laatste woorden sprak ze bijna fluisterend uit.

Grace kijkt in de ogen van Belail en terug naar Ganesa.

"Nee, ik sta al teveel in zijn schuld. Ik denk eerder dat ik nu mijn schuld moet gaan inlossen."

Belail doet nog een stap dichterbij.

"Daar heb je gelijk in kleine Grace. Het is betaaldag." Met een van pijn vertrokken gezicht kijkt ze hem aan.

"Wat wil je van me?"

"Ik wil dat je iets voor me doet met je nieuwe krachten. Ik wil Carte Blance." Grace kijkt hem meewarig aan.

"Je weet dat ik dat niet kan doen Belail." Hij haalde zijn schouders op.

"Dan wacht ik wel tot je dood bent en haal dan mijn eigendom terug." Ganesa stond nu op.

"Dat is niet erg slim van je. Op deze manier zal ze nooit haar schuld bij je in kunnen lossen. Zou het niet verstandiger zijn om iets minder veeleisend te zijn en gewoon je voorwaarden open op tafel te leggen? Misschien zegt ze wel ja?" Belail kneep zijn ogen tot dunne spleetjes en overwoog haar uitspraak.

"Ok. Zo te zien kan ik er alleen maar beter van worden als ik dat doe." Grace krimpt weer in elkaar van de pijn en kan maar net bij bewustzijn blijven.

"Wat wil je Belail?" Zonder dat ze het antwoord had gehoord wist ze wat er zou komen.

"Ik wil jou. Zodra je, je kinderen op de wereld hebt gezet ben je deze bijzondere krachten kwijt die je goddelijk maken, en dat wil ik dat je vrijwillig toevoegt aan mijn schare." Samuel sprong op.

"Dat kan je niet menen?"

"Ik ben bloed serieus Samuel." Grace zag zwarte stippen voor haar ogen verschijnen en als door een waas hoort ze Ganesa akkoord gaan met zijn eis.

"Het is een deal Belail. Al zal ik er hoogst persoonlijk voor moeten zorgen dat ze zich bij je meldt als het zover is."

"Ik wil het van Grace zelf horen!" Met veel moeite en de inzet van haar laatste krachten antwoord ze op Belail zijn eis.

"Zodra ik mijn goddelijke krachten kwijt ben na de geboorte van mijn kinderen zal ik mij vrijwillig aan jou schare toevoegen." En ze zonk in bewusteloosheid.

Als ze haar ogen weer open doet ziet ze dat ze in haar slaapkamer op haar bed ligt met om het bed heen een bezorgde Jerry,Samuel en haar vader. Jerry pakte haar hand.

"Hoe voel je, je nu lieverd?" Mentaal doet ze een check en besluit dat ze zich prima voelt.

"Ik voel me goed. Wat is er gebeurt?"

"Belail en Ganesa hebben het demonenbloed uit onze kinderen gehaald."

"Echt waar?" Ze ziet hoe Samuel en Jerry ja knikken.

"Wauw, ik had niet verwacht dat hij zou helpen." Jerry kijkt haar bedroeft aan.

"Je hebt hem ook alles gegeven wat hij vroeg. Zodra de kinderen geboren zijn ben ik je kwijt."

"Als ik dat niet gedaan had was je me nu kwijt geweest inclusief de jongens."

"Het is geen eerlijke deal."

"Dat is het wel Jerr. Zonder Belail was ik allang dood geweest, nu heb je straks nog twee baby's in je armen. Ik heb het hem beloofd en ik hou me aan mijn belofte. Het spijt me maar ons huwelijk wordt een hele korte." Ze ziet hoe zijn ogen nat worden van ingehouden tranen.

"Niet treuren Jerr. Geniet van de tijd die we nog hebben. Je zou mij er een groot plezier mee doen." Ze pakt zijn handen vast en kijkt hem dringend aan.

"Ok Grace. Je hebt gelijk. Ik zal mijn best doen."

"Dank je Jerr." Met een kwieke zwaai hupte ze uit bed, ze had zich in tijden niet zo goed gevoeld realiseert ze zich opeens. Maar iedereen kijkt bedroefd en ze was niet van plan de komende acht maanden net zo bedroefd rondt te lopen.

"Gaan we nog stappen met z'n allen?" Haar vraag overdonderde de drie mannen wat. Samuel kwam blijkbaar het snelst tot een conclusie. Hij haalde zijn schouders op.

"Waarom niet. Zoals je al zei, het veranderd niets aan de situatie, of we nu toegeven aan onze bedroefdheid of niet."

Als Grace dit voorstel lanceert in de groep haken Bernhard en Sifra af. Zij geven er de voorkeur aan om achter te blijven met de kinderen. Dale stelt voor dat ze naar hun nieuwe woning gaan want hij had inmiddels gezorgd dat deze bewoonbaar was voor ze. Blij met de afleiding accepteren ze zijn aanbod en Samuel maakt voor hen viavia's waarmee ze vertrekken.

Devona ziet het helemaal zitten om nu met een godin op stap te gaan. James kijkt naar haar brede grijns.

"Waarom sta je zo de grijnzen. Ik vind het helemaal geen leuk idee om nu te gaan feesten."

"Wat nou, wil je niet meer mee?" Hij kijkt bedachtzaam naar Grace. Als ze zijn blik vangt ziet ze hoe hij schrikt.

"Je bent nu toch niet bang voor me geworden Peter? Ik beschouw je nog steeds als een goede vriend." Ze loopt op hem af maar hij deinst terug. Een steek van verdriet schiet door haar heen maar al snel hersteld ze zich.

"Bekijk het van deze kant Peter, straks zijn we demonen maatjes." Dit grapje viel niet in goede aarde bij de aanwezigen. Ze kijkt om zich heen en ziet blikken van afschuw en verbazing.

"Kom op mensen ik zal er toch aan moeten wennen dat ik straks moet dienen in het rijk van Belail. Het heeft geen zin om er omheen te draaien. En jij Peter zou in plaats van voor me terug te deinzen me met open armen moeten opvangen en alvast wat wegwijs kunnen maken." Met een gemeen lachje kijkt ze met een scheef hoofd in de ogen met gloeiende lichtpuntjes van Peter. Ze deed weer een stap in zijn richting en ze zag dat hij achteruit wou wijken maar deed het niet. Nog een stap dichterbij en ze strekt haar handen uit.

"Kom op Peter, laat me in ieder geval nog een vriend hebben straks." Aarzelend strekt hij zijn handen uit naar Grace en als ze elkaar aanraken kijkt hij opgelucht en sluit haar in zijn armen.

"Je hebt een grote stommiteit begaan door in te stemmen met Hem." Als ze hem weer aankijkt geeft ze hem een scheef lachje.

"Het is blijkbaar mijn lot om dit te doen voor mijn kinderen." Met een weemoedig lachje drukt hij haar nog een keer stevig tegen zich aan. Wie had ooit gedacht dat hij als demon een godin zou omarmen.


	48. Goden zijn raadselachtig

**Hoofdstuk 48 Goden zijn raadselachtig.**

"Grace?" Jerry schud zachtjes aan haar schouder. Het was die avond nog erg laat en uitbundig geworden. Hij begreep niet helemaal hoe het mogelijk was dat Grace nog zo vrolijk en onbezorgd feest kon vieren.

"Jerr? Goeie moge… Tjonge wat hebben we het nog laat gemaakt hé?" Jerry wrijft met zijn hand over zijn ogen.

"Ik snap niet hoe je zo luchthartig kunt doen na gisteren. Verdorie Grace over een aantal maanden laat je me alleen achter met, met, crises met zes kinderen!" Wanhoop straalt uit zijn ogen. Ze legt haar hand op zijn wang.

"En vergeet niet dat ik jou verlaat. En ik denk dat, dat het meeste pijn gaat doen." Haar lieve ogen kijken meelevend in die van Jerry. Gefrustreerd duwt hij haar hand weg.

"Dit bedoel ik nou. Het lijkt haast dat het je helemaal niet kan schelen." Schuldig slaat ze haar ogen neer. Iets was inderdaad in haar veranderd. Hield ze dan niet meer van Jerry? Ze zou zich toch net zo wanhopig moeten voelen om het aankomende verlies van al de mensen waar ze van houdt? Wat was er mis met haar? Opeens doorstroomt haar een gevoel van vrede en vertrouwen.

"Het komt allemaal goed Jerr. Ik weet het zeker. Ik voel het." Alsof ze een vreemde is deinst Jerry terug.

"Hoe kan je zoiets nou zeggen! Zonder jou wil ik niet verder Grace. Het komt nooit meer goed als je verdwenen bent." Er verschijnt een trage glimlach en met een afwezige blik kijkt ze richting het raam.

"Vertrouw me Jerr. Als ik zeg dat het allemaal goed komt dan komt het ook goed." Vertwijfeld gooit Jerry zijn armen in de lucht.

"Je hebt last van hoogmoedswaanzin. Straks zijn de krachten die je nu bezit, en deze dingen laat zeggen, weg en dan piepen we wel anders."

"Je hebt alleen maar last van hoogmoedswaanzin als je denkt iets te zijn wat je niet bent." En met die woorden kijkt ze hem scherp aan.

"Je krachten stijgen je naar je hoofd. Dit is precies wat vader bedoelde. Nog even en je slaat helemaal door."

"Als dat een risico was hadden ze me vernietigd en geen volle godin gemaakt." Vermoeid sluit ze haar ogen ten teken dat het gesprek beëindig is. De arrogantie die ze uitstraalt geeft Jerry kippenvel. Boos schopt Jerry een denkbeeldig pluisje voor zijn voeten weg.

"Kom je met ons ontbijten?" Half verwachtend dat ze zal weigeren maakt hij al aanstalten om de kamer te verlaten.

"Natuurlijk Jerremya, ook goden moeten eten." Een gemeen lachje spreidt zich uit over haar gezicht. Jerry kijkt verschrikt naar haar op en ziet de vuile grijns. Ze stak duidelijk de draak met hem. Als ze zijn verbouwereerde gezicht ziet kan ze haar lachen niet meer inhouden. Vlug springt ze uit bed en vliegt hem om zijn hals. Ze drukt hem stevig tegen zich aan en geeft hem een klinkende zoen op zijn wang.

"Ik houd van je Jerr. Vergeet dat nooit." Jerry kijkt in de lieve ogen van Grace en een intens gevoel van verdriet overspoeld hem. Wanhopig klampt hij zich aan haar vast. Hij kon en wou haar niet verliezen. Als het moest zou hij haar volgen tot in diepten van de hel om bij haar te kunnen blijven.

Grace voelt wat er in hem om gaat.

"Vertrouw me Jerr. Het komt allemaal goed." Het gevoel dat ze heeft laat ze nu in Jerry stromen en ze voelt hoe hij kalmeert. Verbaast kijkt hij haar aan.

"Wat doe je met me?"

"Dit is de reden waarom ik er zeker van ben dat het allemaal goed komt. Dit gevoel. Of meer een wetenschap van iets ongrijpbaars, maar ik geloof erin." Bezorgd drukt hij haar weer tegen zich aan.

"Hopelijk houdt je ons niet voor de gek."

"Vertrouw dit gevoel. Zodra je twijfelt denk hier dan aan en je vindt je rust. Ik weet het zeker. Het komt goed."

"Ik voel het Grace maar ik durf het niet te geloven."

"Ik heb je vertrouwen nu meer dan ooit nodig Jerr." Met een diepe zucht legt hij zich er bij neer.

"Ok. Ik vertrouw je lieverd. Onvoorwaardelijk." Opgelucht laat Grace hem los.

"Kom dan gaan we nu ontbijten. Vader zal wel weer mopperen op ons laatkomers."

"Moet je, je niet eerst aankleden?" Verbaast kijkt hij naar de volledig geklede Grace.

"Zoals je ziet is dat al voor elkaar. Kom op straks krijgen we nog straf en moeten het zonder ontbijt doen."

De zaterdag verloopt onspannen en gezellig. Grace voelt hoe er iets voor haar geheim gehouden wordt maar besluit de mensen om zich heen hierover niet te peilen. Haar gevoel zei dat het niet nodig was. Geamuseerd ziet ze hoe Devona met Adara zit te ginnegappen en te fluisteren. Tommy en Sammy werpen ook af en toe een schalkse blik op Jerry en haarzelf. Ze ziet zelfs hoe Samuel af en toe een betekende blik wisselt met Hannah. Ze waren duidelijk mentaal met elkaar in gesprek. Een gevoel van groot geluk doorstroomt haar. Ze was vastbesloten er alles aan te doen dat ze niet in handen van Belail terecht zou komen. Hoe wist ze nog niet maar als het binnen haar macht stond zou ze er gebruik van maken.

"Au!" Verschrikt slaat Grace haar hand voor haar ogen. Het verblinde witte licht kwam zo onverwacht dat ze staat de duizelen.

"Zal ik het licht wat dimmen?" Er verscheen een ouderwetse grote draai dimmer uit het niets en Ganesa draaide het licht naar een zachter tintje. Grace haalde haar hand weg en kijkt verbaasd naar Ganesa en de zwevende dimmer.

"Wat doe ik hier?" Ganesa begon langzaam een rondje om Grace heen te lopen.

"Je idee bevalt ons wel."

"Welk idee?"

"Het idee waar je onderbewustzijn nu al een aantal uren mee bezig is. Het is een godin waardig."

"Ik weet niet waar je het over hebt." Ganesa bleef haar rondje bedachtzaam draaien en Grace was gedwongen om iedere keer haar hoofd te draaien om haar in de gaten te kunnen houden.

"We hadden niet verwacht dat je al zo snel zou gaan denken als een god. Met de mogelijkheden van een god. En de logica van een god."

"Als je nu een ophield om rondjes te lopen zou ik misschien kunnen nadenken en begrijpen wat je bedoeld." Ganesa liet zich niet uit het veld slaan en bleef gewoon lopen.

"Je gedachten zijn interessant en nieuw voor ons. Wij hebben geen bewustzijn en een onderbewustzijn. Onze gedachten zijn niet gescheiden zoals in jou hersenen. Wat je droomt is ook bijzonder. We kennen die sensatie niet."

"Stop met lopen!" Ganesa stopt en kijkt haar met haar irritante lachje en haar scheve hoofd aan.

"Je bent een snelle leerling Grace. Je gooit eindelijk dat belachelijke menselijke beleefde gevraag van je af en begint al te commanderen als een god."

"Het spijt me dat ik schreeuwde tegen je."

"Spijt. Nog zo'n irritante menselijke gewoonte. Een god is nooit spijtig. Woedend. Vastbesloten. Wrakend. Liefdevol. Besluitvol. Maar nooit spijtig. Verontschuldigend. Angstig."

"Wil je daarmee zeggen dat een god nooit iets fout doet?"

"Fout? Nog zo'n menselijke uitdrukking. Het is maar net hoe je het bekijkt. Fout. Goed. Wat voor de één fout is kan voor de ander goed betekenen. Dus wat is het dan?"

"Ik begrijp je niet?" Met een zucht begint Ganesa weer een rondje te lopen.

"Het is wel duidelijk dat je nog te veel menselijk denkt." Ze stopt en kijkt Grace met haar armen over elkaar geslagen aan.

"Als je kind antibiotica nodig heeft om te overleven maar de regering van je land geeft het niet omdat er niet genoeg van is, en er belangrijkere mensen zijn die er mee geholpen dienen te worden. Maar je krijgt de kans het te stelen en red daarmee het leven van je kind. Ben je dan goed of ben je dan fout?"

"Ik zou zeggen goed."

"Maar je hebt er nu voor gezorgd dat iemand anders voor jou kind in de plaats sterft. Ben je nog steeds, goed?"

"Als je het zo formuleert dan niet nee."

"Dus goed en fout wordt bepaald door de manier waarop je het formuleert?"

"Nee natuurlijk niet."

Grace begint een naar gevoel in haar maag te krijgen. Waar was Ganesa mee bezig. Was dit weer een test?

Ganesa trekt een wenkbrauw omhoog.

"Waarom wil je steeds getest worden? Ik heb toch al duidelijk gemaakt wat onze beslissing is. En als we een beslissing genomen hebben komen we daar niet meer op terug."

"Wat bedoel je daarmee."

"Grace. Je hebt de macht om mee te doen zoals het jou behaagd. Je bent nu een god. Denk als een god. Neem je verantwoordelijkheid."

"Samuel had gelijk toen hij zei dat ik maar een nieuw speeltje voor jullie ben. Ik ben een mens niet een god."

"Half mens. Je moeder behoort tot de goden Grace. Dat is waarschijnlijk de reden dat je zo makkelijk de krachten die je geschonken zijn accepteert. Maar het wordt tijd dat je ze gaat gebruiken voor je eigen bestwil. Je moet je menselijke waarden en normen laten varen en zelfstandig beslissingen nemen. Samuel heeft tot nu toe de beslissingen voor je genomen. Je kan gerust naar zijn raad luisteren maar de beslissingen moet je vanaf nu zelf nemen. Je kan een ander je macht niet laten dicteren. Je hebt de verplichting om de verantwoordelijkheid van het gebruik ervan volledig bij jezelf te leggen."

"Wat als ik iets doe wat jullie niet aanstaat?"

"Zolang je geen actie onderneemt richting een andere god is er niets dat we kunnen doen. Maar wees gewaarschuwd. Als twee goden een gevecht aangaan is dit meestal met onvoorstelbare en langdurige en onomkeerbare gevolgen. We zouden er mee moeten leven tot in alle eeuwigheid."

"Dat bedoel ik niet. Zo makkelijk als jullie mij die macht hebben gegeven kan die toch ook weer afgepakt worden?" Ganesa schud bedenkelijk van nee.

"Er is maar een manier om een god van de macht te ontdoen. En dat is door je van de god te ontdoen." Ganesa begon weer te lopen.

"Nog een woord van waarschuwing Grace. Zeg nooit meer iets dat je niet meent. Al is het in boosheid of een grapje. De woorden van een god hebben de eigenschap om zichzelf te waar te maken. Al is het in de vorm van een vervloeking of een wens. Kijk dus goed uit wat je zegt."

"Grace?" Samuel legt vaderlijk zijn hand op die van haar.

"Waar ben ik?"

"Gewoon hier bij ons in de woonkamer. Ik had de indruk dat je even aan het dagdromen was. Ik vroeg of je nog thee wilt maar je reageerde niet."

"Hoe lang?"

"Een paar seconden hooguit. Is er iets dat je me wilt vertellen?"

"Ik had net weer een gesprek met Ganesa."

"Wat wou ze nu weer?" Zijn hand sloot zich nog wat harder om die van haar.

"Ze….gaf me een waarschuwing." Het leek Grace niet verstandig om Samuel het hele verhaal te doen.

"Wat voor een waarschuwing?"

"Dat ik voorzichtig moet zijn met wat ik zeg of wens. Dat de woorden van een god te gewoonte hebben zich zelf waar te maken."

"Dat klinkt gevaarlijker dan ik me al had voorgesteld. Wat heeft ze nog meer gezegd?" Samuel gebruikt zijn invloed om Grace te laten praten.

"Dat werkt niet meer bij mij vader. Dus probeer het ook maar niet meer."

"Maar er is meer gezegd wat je niet kwijt wilt." Grace knikt ja en er valt een lange stilte.

"Wees voorzichtig Grace."

"Ik zal mijn best doen." Hij geeft haar nog een klopje op haar hand en schenkt nog een kopje thee in voor Grace.

"Ik heb voor morgen viavia's klaar gemaakt zodat jullie op de juiste plek met de limousines opgepikt kunnen worden."

"Staat de limo er dan al of moeten we nog ergens naartoe lopen?"

"Hij zal klaar staan. De chauffeur is magisch en zal niet verrast zijn. De voltrekker van het huwelijk blijkt ook magisch te zijn. Hij doet dit werk voor zijn plezier en heeft ook al een aantal magische koppels voor zich gehad."

"O wat leuk. Heb je met hem gesproken?"

"Ja. En hij is vereerd dat hij mijn zoon en jij in de echt mag verbinden. Het blijkt dat hij de zoon is van een van mijn dienaren. Hij gaat zijn verbintenis speech als de man met de zeis speciaal voor jullie aanpassen om het wat persoonlijker te maken."

Bezorgd fronst ze haar wenkbrauwen.

"Is het nu niet wat té macaber? Je weet wel. Nu ik straks na de geboorte van Nick en Neo ahum…verdwenen ben?"

"Nick en Neo?"

"Ja ik heb besloten dat ze andere namen krijgen deze kleintjes."

"Jij hebt besloten?"

"Ja en mijn besluit staat vast. Er valt niet aan te tornen. Beschouw het als mijn laatste wens."

"Grace!"

"Nee, niet Grace. Nick en Neo. Einde discussie." Voordat haar schoonvader verder kan gaan staat ze op en loopt ze weg. Ze voelt hoe de kleintjes lachen. Ze vonden het een prima idee om toch nog anders genoemd te worden onder deze omstandigheden. En het was altijd leuk om opa Sam op de kast te jagen.

Hannah voelt de frustratie van Samuel en gaat bij hem zitten.

"Je bent erg beschermend als het om Grace gaat. Ik voel je zorgen." Hij knikt bezorgd van ja.

"Ik ben bang dat ze de strijd tegen de macht gaat verliezen." Verbaast trekt Hannah haar wenkbrauwen op.

"Je bedoelt zeker de strijd tegen jou macht. Je kan me geen rad voor ogen draaien Sam. Je maakt je meer zorgen om het feit dat Grace nu meer macht heeft dan jij, dan dat zij nu moet omgaan met zoveel macht." Met zijn donkerste en intimiderende blik kijkt hij haar aan.

"Je schildert me af als een dictator." Ze buigt zich naar hem toe en laat een strelende kus over zijn lippen fladderen.

"Dan ben je ook. En probeer me maar niet te intimideren want dat is je nog nooit gelukt schat."

Bij het woordje 'schat' flitsen zijn nu gitzwarte ogen dreigend door de kamer alsof ook maar iemand de moed moest hebben hem nu uit te lachen. Maar blijkbaar was het niemand opgevallen dat hij met een dergelijke vertedering werd toegesproken. Hij pakt met een resoluut gebaar haar hand en ze waren verdwenen.

Grace gaat naast Jerry op de bank zitten en leunt tevreden tegen hem aan. Als hij zijn arm om haar heen legt schurkt ze nog wat genoegzamer dichterbij. Jerry steekt zijn neus in haar, haar en sluit zijn ogen.

"Nick en Neo? Heb ik nu ook niets meer te vertellen uwe goddelijkheid?" Speels bijt hij haar in haar oor. Tevreden over de speelse intimiteit sluit ze haar ogen.

"Dit wil ik graag Jerr. Geen vernoemingen. Geen verwarringen met hun grotere versies. Sammy en Tommy worden gewoon straks ome Sammy en ome Tommy. Het zijn grote jongens en zullen met plezier helpen Nick en Neo op te voeden. En het zou me niet verbazen als ze daarnaast nog drie heel serieuze tante's krijgen in Devona, Adara en Adena. En Devona's moeder is straks van de zelfde leeftijd en Hannah zal een geweldige moeder voor de drie kleintjes zijn. Zoals je ziet hebben jullie me helemaal niet nodig." Met een alles vernietigende steek in zijn hart drukt Jerry haar tegen zich aan.

"Als je dit bedoelt met dat alles goed komt kan ik niet staan juichen. Laat me met je mee gaan Grace."

"Nee Jerr. Daarmee zou de opvoeding voor de baby's weer in handen vallen van Samuel. Wil je dat graag? Ik ben er van overtuigd dat ze jou als vader nodig hebben Jerr anders gaat het weer mis. Ik zal mijn moeder vragen om ook nog een oogje in het zijl te houden voor het geval ze weer de zelfde gewelddadige kant op gaan."

"Ik denk dat je iets vergeten bent. We zijn een zwartbloed verbintenis aangegaan. We kunnen niet gescheiden worden." Verbaast kijkt ze hem aan.

"Je bedoeld zeker dat we niet kunnen scheiden. Maar als een van ons komt te overlijden of iets dergelijks is daar toch niets aan te doen?"

"Nee lieverd. Als een van ons komt te over lijden of iets dergelijks, dan overkomt dat de ander ook. Heb je wel alles over het ritueel gelezen?" Verslagen zakt ze verder in de bank en staart voor zich uit.

"Blijkbaar niet Jerr. Als ik had geweten wat dit voor gevolgen voor jou heeft had ik me wel twee keer bedacht." Ze ging de hele situatie met Belail en Ganesa nog een keer door in haar hoofd en begint te glimlachen. Dit was dus wat Ganesa met haar onderbewustzijn en haar plannetje bedoelde. Ze keert zich naar Jerr en geeft hem een innige kus. Het kon haar niets schelen wie het zag.

"Ik beloof je dat ik jullie niet verlaat Jerr." Ze kijkt hem diep in de ogen en straalt volledig vertrouwen uit.

"Hoe kan je dat nou zeggen? Zelfs Ganesa heeft gezegd dat je, je belofte na zou komen."

"Klopt en ik heb ook alle intentie om dat te doen."

"Ik begrijp er niets meer van."

"Dat geeft niet Jerr. Vertrouw me. Mijn belofte aan jou gaat prima samen met mijn belofte aan Belail." Hij had haar nog nooit zo breed en gelukkig zien glimlachen. Hij kon niet anders dan mee lachen met héél veel twijfel in zijn hart.


	49. Het huwelijk

**Hoofdstuk 49 Het Huwelijk**

Het is een prachtige dag en de uitgestrekte tuin om het huis lag er zonnig bij. Jerry had zijn smoking aan en stond buiten met een prachtig boeket zwarte rozen te wachten op zijn bruid. Hij zou haar zo voor het eerst zien in haar trouwjapon en was zenuwachtig tot en met. De zon stond al laag aan de hemel en de lucht kleurde al prachtig met verschillende rode en blauwe tinten.

Samuel stond achter zijn zoon te wachten op het verschijnen van zijn schoondochter. Iedereen was prachtig gekleed en had de maskers bij zich gestoken. Hannah had voor de veiligheid haar ringetje bij zich. De viavia's waren klaar en het feest kon beginnen. Maar eerst zou Dale zijn dochter naar Jerry voeren om het boeket in ontvangst te nemen.

Als Grace verschijnt houdt Jerry zijn adem in. Ze was letterlijk adembenemend. Ze neemt het boeket in ontvangst en hij sluit haar innig in zijn armen. De zon zakt onder de horizon ten teken dat het feest kon beginnen.

De limousine stond klaar terwijl Grace en Jerry verschijnen. Galant helpt de chauffeur hun in de lange wagen. Ze konden in de verte het gedruis van Las Vegas horen maar de chauffeur reed in tegenovergestelde richting. Jerry en Grace kijken elkaar verbaasd aan. Als ze naar de chauffeur kijken houdt hij een envelop omhoog.

"Heer Smith heeft mij verzocht u dit te geven." Als Jerry de brief opent leest Grace mee.

_Hallo kinderen,_

_Schrik niet, maar de chauffeur brengt jullie naar een andere locatie. Het is een verrassing._

_De kleine gelegenheid die jullie uitgezocht hadden stond me niet aan. Het aantal gasten zou er niet in passen. Meer verklap ik niet. Ontspan en geniet van de rit. Hij duurt maar een half uur._

_Samuel

* * *

_

John Meisters verscheen op de afgesproken plek en de chauffeur hield de deur al voor hem open. Als hij instapt ziet hij Devona.

"Hallo John."

"Hallo Devona. Je ziet er goed uit."

"Dankjewel. Chauffeur? We kunnen vertrekken."

Niet wetende wat hij verder moest zeggen besluit hij maar naar buiten te kijken. Devona neemt een ongeoorloofd kijkje in zijn hoofd en is tevreden. Hij was zó voorspelbaar.

* * *

De collega's van Grace kwamen uitbundig luid lachend uit het hotel. De limousines stonden al klaar om hun op te pikken. Ze waren die avond daarvoor met het vliegtuig aangekomen en hadden dankbaar gebruik gemaakt van de mogelijkheden die dit uitje hen bood. Ze hadden zelfs wat geld gewonnen in plaats van alles te verliezen. De stemming zat er goed in.

* * *

Als Grace en Jerry een zanderige weg inslaan zien ze op een gegeven moment een gigantische tent opdoemen. Het feestgedruis zat er zo te zien al aardig in. De ceremoniemeester ziet ze verschijnen en iedereen was in rep en roer. Er lag een lange wit wollen loper die naar de opening van de tent leidde. De auto stopt precies op de goede plek. 

Inmiddels wisten de gasten dat het bruidspaar was gearriveerd en iedereen ging in de houding staan langs het pad dat naar het trouwaltaar in het midden van de ten liep. Bij het altaar stond de man met de zeis al klaar.

Als Grace en Jerry binnen komen klinkt Jean Michelle Jarre - Toccata Et Fuga (Js Bach). Met trage passen lopen ze de tent binnen. Iedereen heeft een half zilverkleurig masker op. Het pad naar het altaar is lang want de tent is enorm. Ze kijken verbaasd naar de hoeveelheid gasten. Als ze verder lopen zien ze hun familie en vrienden staan met de bijpassende maskers die het hele gezicht bedekken. Zelfs de kinderen zijn er. Halverwege het pad rennen ze hun tegemoet en beginnen zwarte bloemblaadjes te strooien. Bij het altaar zien ze iemand staan in een blauwe gloed. Grace haar moeder was gekomen. Ze begint helemaal te stralen. Gestaag naderen ze de verhoging waar het altaar was neergezet. Als ze er bijna zijn wordt de muziek zachter en is alleen nog zachtjes op de achtergrond te horen. Uit een ooghoek ziet Grace dat er door het hele publiek wat commotie is maar als ze kijkt staat iedereen weer stil en kijkt geboeid naar het bruidspaar.

Grace voelt dat er iets mis is en strekt mentaal haar voelsprieten uit. Ze constateert dat er een stuk of 25 dooddoeners aanwezig zijn die allemaal gelijktijdig onder bedwang worden gehouden door de beste pupillen die Samuel heeft. Ook John staat in een houtgreep en is machteloos. Het volgende moment worden als op één commando onder imperus gebracht en losgelaten. Het lijkt alsof er niets aan de hand is. De man met de zeis begint te spreken. Grace neemt zich voor vanavond nog iets te de doen aan de dreiging die Voldemort representateerd.

"**Geachte aanwezigen! Hier voor ons staat Grace en Jerry. Zij hebben besloten samen verder te gaan tot ik met mijn zeis een einde maak aan hun aardse bestaan. Zij zullen elkaar moeten liefhebben tot het einde hunner tijden. Elkaars eigenaardigheden en irritante gewoontes leren verdragen. Uit betrouwbare bron heb ik begrepen dat dit een eeuwigheid zou kunnen duren en dat ik nooit met mijn zeis bij hun in de buurt zal kunnen komen. Geachte aanwezigen rouw voor hen want een eeuwigheid is erg lang. Maar ik heb geduld."**

Hij houdt zijn hand op ten teken dat daar de ringen moeten worden neergelegd. Dale deponeert de twee bijzondere ringen.

"**Deze ringen zijn de handboeien van het huwelijk dat jullie vrijwillig en in de wetenschap voor altijd aanelkaar vastgeketend te zijn zullen accepteren. Jerry neem de ring bestemd voor Grace in je linker hand en neem met je rechter hand haar linker en speek de volgende woorden. Ik Jerry neem Grace als mijn vriend, partner en echtgenoot als mijn wettige meesteres."**

"Ik Jerry neem Grace als mijn vriend, partner en echtgenoot als mijn wettige meesteres."

**"Schuif de ring aan haar vinger en herhaal de volgende woorden. Met deze ring ben ik jou eigendom en zal alles doen wat van mij verwacht wordt als trouwe echtgenoot. Ik zal je beschermen, troosten en bijstaan in alles wat je doet."**

Jerry schuift de ring aan haar vinger.

"Met deze ring ben ik jou eigendom en zal alles doen wat van mij verwacht wordt als trouwe echtgenoot. Ik zal je beschermen, troosten en bijstaan in alles wat je doet." Bij zijn laatste woorden begint de ring aan haar vinger en zacht licht uit te stralen.

**"Grace neem deze ring in je rechter hand en neem met je linkerhand de rechter hand van Jerry en herhaal de volgende woorden. Ik Grace neem Jerry als mijn vriend, partner en echtgenoot als mijn wettige meester."**

"Ik Grace neem Jerry als mijn vriend, partner en echtgenoot als mijn wettige meester."

**"Schuif de ring aan zijn vinger en herhaal de volgende woorden. Met deze ring ben ik jou eigendom en zal alles doen wat van mij verwacht wordt als trouwe echtgenoot. Ik zal je beschermen, troosten en bijstaan in alles wat je doet."**

Grace schuift de ring aan zijn vinger en beide ringen beginnen fel te gloeien.

"Met deze ring ben ik jou eigendom en zal alles doen wat van mij verwacht wordt als trouwe echtgenoot. Ik zal je beschermen met alles wat in mijn macht staat, troosten en bijstaan in alles wat je doet." Haar blik was doodserieus. Jerry haalt zijn wenkbrauw op over de tekst die ze zelf had toegevoegd in de belofte. De ringen beginnen te vloeien en hechten zich als een tweede huid in hun vingers om nooit meer te verdwijnen. Ze hadden het gevoel nu en voor altijd een geheel te zijn dat nooit meer getweedeeld zou kunnen worden.

**"Jerry neem jij Grace tot je wettige echtgenote wat is daarop jou antwoord"**

"Ja, met heel mijn hart en ziel."

**"Grace neem jij Jerry tot je wettige echtgenoot wat is daarop jou antwoord."**

"Ja met al mijn macht, hart en ziel."

"**Dan verklaar ik met de macht die mij is toebedeeld als de 'dood' Jerry en Grace tot man en vrouw. Jerry je mag je echtgenote kussen. Maar wat daarna komt graag in de privacy van jullie slaapkamer graag. **Er ging een algemeen geroezemoes door de menigte bij de laatste opmerking.

Jerry neemt Grace in zijn armen en kust haar zonder reserveringen en ze lijken te versmelten.

Het volgende moment boort Voldemort een uitermate giftig en scherp mes in Jerry's rug door zijn hart tot aan het heft. Grace ziet zijn ogen groot worden en hij zakt woordeloos voor haar in elkaar.

Hij schreeuwt en commando dat zijn dooddoeners in actie zou moeten zetten maar er gebeurde niets dankzij de voorzorgsmaatregelen van Samuel. Maar hij had de actie tegen zijn zoon niet voorzien en knielt bij de stervende Jerry neer.

Grace is woedend, de lucht knettert vervaarlijk en ze stapt op Voldemort af die nu angstig achteruit wijkt.

"Je waagt het om mijn huwelijk te verstoren en mijn vrienden en familie te bedreigen? Was mijn laatste waarschuwing niet duidelijk genoeg?"

Haar woorden klinken over de hele wereld in elk hoofd van elk mens die maar een spoortje magie bezit.

"Als straf vervloek ik alle volgelingen van Voldemort die zich vrijwillig hebben geschaard in zijn gelederen en zich hebben laten merken als de slaven die zij zijn. Ik vervloek een ieder die hem in de toekomst zal bijstaan en toetreed aan zijn gelederen en zich laat merken als slaaf. Zij die het teken van Voldemort dragen zullen vanaf nu tot in alle eeuwigheid hun magie verliezen en door het leven moeten gaan als gewone sterfelijke dreuzels."

"Je bent een belangrijk deel vergeten in je vervloeking meisje. Ik ben niet gemerkt dus heb ik mijn magie nog. Je had me moeten vernietigen toen je de kans had. Dit is je einde kleine blonde heks. Want ik weet van jullie zwartbloedverbintenis. Over enkele seconden lig net zo dood als je echtgenoot hier voor me op de grond, godin of geen godin."

Grace slaat haar armen over elkaar en kijkt hem meewarig aan.

"Je vergist je Tom. Ik heb je niet vergeten in mijn vervloeking. Ik heb je bewust uitgesloten. Het enige dat ik nog met je kan doen is je existentie beëindigen. Alleen je magie van je afpakken is niet voldoende. Maar ik weet zeker dat ik een hele boze schoonvader krijg al ik dat doe. Hij vindt namelijk dat dat recht aan hem is voorbehouden." Jerry kreunde. "En wat je net met zijn zoon gedaan hebt neemt hij vast niet in dank af. Gelukkig heb ik hem gisteren onsterfelijk gemaakt om precies deze reden. Ik kan het me niet veroorloven te sterven voordat mijn kinderen zijn geboren. Ook niet daarna overigens." Samuel trok het mes uit Jerry's rug en ziet hoe de wond zich sluit.

"Je schoonvader?" Hij krijst de woorden in haar gezicht. "Er is geen magiër op deze aarde sterker dan ik. Tegen een dergelijke arrogantie neem ik het direct op, laat hem maar komen, ik lust hem rauw."

Grace deed een stap opzij en Samuel kwam overeind en stapte naar voren. Met trage haast luie bewegingen haalt hij het masker van zijn gezicht. De menigte houdt zijn adem in.

Het was alsof Voldemort in de spiegel staarde. Wat moest dit voorstellen! Dachten ze hem met zo'n goedkope truc te kunnen overdonderen?

"Hallo Tom. Ik heb het lang uit kunnen stellen maar het lot heeft ons uiteindelijk toch bij elkaar gebracht voor het onvermijdelijke."

"Dit kan niet! Ik ben dé tweeling die het heeft overleefd! Jij bestaat niet, dit is onmogelijk!"

"Je kent de vervloeking die de heksen eeuwen geleden over onze voorvader hebben uitgesproken Tom. Degene met het zwartste hart van de twee zal de ander vermoorden. Er is geen ontkomen aan."

"En jij denkt dat je een zwarter hart hebt dan ik?"

"Het zijn niet je daden die bepalen hoe zwart je hart is. Het is je bereidheid om te doen wat nodig is om je doel te bereiken. En ik ben bereid verder te gaan zelfs dan dat. Ik zal dat doen wat nodig is om deze vervloeking te verbreken." Als het witte gezicht van Voldemort al witter kon worden dat werd het dat nu. Zijn pupillen worden groot van angst.

"Niemand in al de achter ons liggende eeuwen heeft dat gedurfd. En in denk dat jij het zeker niet zal doen, je hebt teveel te verliezen. Kijk om je heen. Je bent te goed voor woorden. Je hebt familie en vrienden die van je houden en ik ben er van overtuigd dat je zo'n zwakkeling bent en je hart aan de mensen hier gegeven hebt. Als je zou slagen gooi je dat allemaal weg."

"Ik ben bereid het ritueel uit te voeren."

"Ik zou als overwinnaar uit tevoorschijn komen. Ik ben niet bang voor de gevolgen. Erger nog ik zou ze welkom heten."

"Dus we zijn het eens?"

"Ja. We zijn het eens."

Ze heffen hun toverstok en beginnen in een onverstaanbare taal de rituele woorden uit te spreken. Elkaars ogen geen moment loslatend komen uit de punten van de toverstokken zwarte schimmen gekronkeld. Het gegil van de schimmen neemt in niveau toe en de menigte deinst achteruit. De stemmen van Sam en Tom klinken als een macaber lied. De schimmen draaien rondjes om de mannen en lijken zich samen te voegen. Het zweet staat op hun hoofden en ze beginnen te zwaaien op hun benen. Met een ijzingwekkende gil voegen de schimmen zich samen tot een geheel. Hun woorden blijven klinken en ze zakken beiden op hun knieën elkaars ogen nog steeds niet los latende. De schim kronkelt nu van de ene man naar de andere en het ziet er uit als een touwtrek wedstrijd. De spanning was te voelen. De lucht knettert en met een gil die niemand van de aanwezigen ooit zal vergeten schiet de schim door de borst van Voldemort en rukt zijn hart eruit. Vol verbazing kijkt hij naar het gat in zijn borst en geeft zijn broer nog een laatste gemene grijns. Hij wist dat niet alleen hij verloren had.

In een vloeiende beweging stuift de schim op Samuel af en begraaft zichzelf en het hart van Tom, in zijn borst. Voldemort valt dood voorover en Samuel explodeert in een wolk van gitzwart stof. Met een flits is de wolk verdwenen en Hannah zakt huilend op haar knieën en voelt hoe ze haar geliefde Samuel is kwijtgeraakt. De flits van pijn en verdriet vlak voordat hij explodeerde staat in haar ziel geëtst. Ze wist dat ze hem nooit meer zou zien.

Grace legt haar hand op haar buik.

"De vervloeking is verbroken." Jerry kijkt naar haar starende blik en ziet hoe de tranen beginnen te stromen.

"Is vader dood?"

"Nee Jerr. Veel erger. Hij heeft er voor gekozen om alles wat hem menselijk maakt en hem dierbaar is van zich af te gooien en te veranderen in een wezen zonder gevoelens of het vooruitzicht op de dood. De macht die hij nu bezit is zo enorm, maar ook zo zwart, dat een demon als Belail zelfs geen schijn van kans zou maken. De man die je vader was is voorgoed verdwenen."

**G**anesa stond naast haar.

"Alleen heeft hij het gedaan om de verkeerde redenen. Het ritueel dat de heksen hebben gecreëerd was om te straffen. Ultiem te straffen. Ze gingen er vanuit dat de broers dit zouden doen om de ultieme macht te bereiken kost wat kost. Maar Samuel heeft het gedaan voor jou kleintjes en alle kinderen die zouden volgen. Dit is niet acceptabel. Sommeer hem Grace!"

Grace kijkt haar aan of ze water ziet branden.

"Ben je gek geworden dat is veel te gevaarlijk."

"Sommeer hem nu! Voordat het te laat is!"

"Ik weet niet wat je van plan bent maar ik hoop dat je weet wat je doet." Grace sluit haar ogen en zoekt naar het wezen dat ooit Samuel was. Als ze hem vindt wordt ze koud tot in het diepst van haar ziel. Maar ze doet wat haar gevraagd is.

"Vader! Ik sommeer je hier en nu te verschijnen!"

Er verschijnt een zwarte stofwolk en die muteert in een lange duistere gedaante die zoveel kou uitstraalt dat iedereen in de tent witte wolkjes ademt. Er was niets menselijks meer te bekennen.

De stem die klinkt heeft niets meer van een menselijke stem.

"Ben je levensmoe Grace?" Zijn woorden gaan als ijspegels door haar heen.

Ze kijkt opzij maar **G**anesa was verdwenen. Donkere wolken pakken zich boven de tent samen en er slaat dwars door de tent een geweldige lichtkogel en komt met een onwaarschijnlijk geweld neer op het wezen voor haar. De vorm vervaagd, hervormd en met grote verbazing kijkt ze in de donkere ogen van haar mentor. Hij kijkt verbaast om zich heen en lijkt helemaal de oude. Maar als ze goed kijkt ziet ze nog iets meer. Haar ogen worden groot van verbazing maar ze zegt niets.

Hannah ziet hoe Samuel terugveranderd in zijn eigen vorm en voelt direct zijn aanwezigheid en liefde voor haar en de mensen om hem heen. Hij was terug!

Als een speer vliegt ze op hem af en vliegt hem om de nek.

"O Sam. Halve gare. Hoe kon je ons dit aandoen!" Hij kijkt haar beduusd aan.

"Halve gare?" Zijn reactie was zo kenmerkend voor zijn persoonlijkheid dat iedereen vrolijk begint te lachen. De spanning van de laatste minuten hadden hun tol geëist waardoor hier en daar mensen overschakelden van gelach in een huilbui.

Grace kijkt naar het lichaam van Tom en met een handgebaar deponeerde ze het lichaam midden in de hal van het Engels ministerie van toverkunsten. Ze ziet de dooddoeners met lege ogen op een kluitje staan. Samuels pupillen hadden ze als schapen bijelkaar gezet. Met nog en hand bewegingstonden ook zij in Engeland.Opgeruimd stond netjes.

Jerry was zó blij dat hij Grace in zijn armen neemt en rondslingert. Als ze weer staat fluistert ze in zijn oor.

"Het is niet mogelijk om een wezen als voorheen, terug te vormen naar een mens Jerr." Verschrikt kijkt hij haar aan.

"Dus dat is mijn vader niet?"

"Jawel, maar hij is geen mens meer."

"Ik begrijp je niet." Ze kijkt hem veelbetekend aan.

"Ze hebben dát gedaan wat nog als enig optie mogelijk was. Ze hebben hem een god gemaakt."

"Wat?" Hij kon zijn oren niet geloven.

"Het enige voordeel dat we nu hebben is dat hij het zelf nog niet weet." Met een brede grijns kijkt ze hem aan.

"En als hij er achter komt?"

"Dan wordt het even wennen. Zowel voor hem als voor ons. Wist je dat goden niet magisch zijn?"

"Hoe bedoel je?"

"Mijn toverstok doet het bijvoorbeeld niet meer. Als ik een spreuk gebruik gebeurt er niets. En ik kan ook niet meer op een bezem vliegen."

"Heb jij een bezem?"

"Ja, ik gebruikte hem niet vaak maar ik kan er nu alleen nog maar mee aanvegen."

"Ik snap er geen hout van. Je kan nu toch alles en dus ook op een bezem vliegen?"

"Jawel Jerr, maar dan vliegt de bezem met mij en ik niet met de bezem, snap je. Geen bezem meer nodig, dus werkt ie niet. Ik bezit geen magie meer die de bezem activeert."

"Dus pap had gelijk."

"Ja. Dit verandert je tot in het diepst van je wezen."

Jerry schiet iets te binnen.

"Kan een god de tijd beïnvloeden?" Grace moet glimlachen.

"Om meteen al dit soort vragen uit de weg te ruimen. Een god kan álles. Maar of je het als god ook moet doen, is de belangrijkere vraag." Ze kijkt naar boven naar het gat in de tent. Met een gedachte is de tent weer als nieuw.

De gasten kwamen tot rust en de muziek begon weer te spelen.

Jerry buigt zich naar Grace.

"Mag ik deze dans mevrouw Smith?"

"Maar natuurlijk meneer Smith."

"Het wordt een hele klus om al die geheugens aan te passen van al die dreuzels."

"Klopt. Dus heb ik het maar even gedaan. Helaas."

"Helaas?"

"Ja Jerr. Vindt je niet nu we in 21e eeuw leven dat de kans op heksenvervolgingen voorbij is? Er zou eens een keer een eind moeten komen aan al die verstopperij."

"Ik weet het niet Grace. Ik weet het echt niet."

De gordijnen schuiven opzij en de band van Jean Michelle Jarre komt tevoorschijn. Ze waren live aanwezig en het publiek begint luid te applaudisseren. De leden buigen dankbaar voor het open doekje en het feest is perfect.


	50. Dit is het einde!

**Hoofdstuk 50 Dit is het einde!**

19 augustus 11:00 uur.

"Ik begrijp nog steeds niet hoe je dat kan zeggen Grace." Er ontsnapte haar weer een kreun als ze een wee op voelt komen.

"Geloof me, het komt allemaal goed." Ze heeft het zweet op haar voorhoofd staan maar ze weet een geruststellende glimlach tevoorschijn te toveren. Maia was verschenen als vroedvrouw die hulp kreeg van Hannah. Samuel had een geschikte ruimte gecreëerd voor de bevalling. De kamer was op de begane grond en de grote ramen boden een zonnig uitzicht op de tuinen. Ze lag al een aantal uren te persen en haar moeder mompelde af en toe geruststellende woorden.

11:30 uur

"Persen meisje." Maia bereide zich voor op de komst van de eerste jongen. "Kom op lieverd, het gaat allemaal netjes. Nog een paar keer en je eerste zoon is er."

"Je bedoeld me derde."

"Ja, ja, ja wat jij wilt, tijd om te persen."

11:45 uur

Het geschreeuw van de eerste baby klonk door het huis. Uit diverse monden klokt blijde verrassing en men begon zich richting de kamer te bewegen. Om de beurt verscheen er iemand in de gang achter de deur waar het allemaal gebeurde.

12:00 uur

Een tweede kind was te horen. Samuel, gaf Maia en de trotse ouders 5 minuten, en dan zou hij binnen komen om hun te beschermen voor wat onherroepelijk komen ging.

12:01 uur

Belail had blijkbaar geen geduld.

Samuel voelt hoe de demon in de kamer verschijnt en hij aarzelt geen moment. Met een harde knal slaat de deur open tegen de deurpost en stond hij naast Grace. Aarzelend stappen de tweelingen, Devona, Peter en Dale de kamer in.

Met een voldane grijns staat Belail te kijken naar de twee nieuwgeborenen.

"Tijd om te gaan Grace." Samuel stapt tussen hem en Grace in.

"Ik dacht het niet."

"Wat? Dacht je mij tegen te kunnen houden Samuel?"

"Ik verwacht dat je je aan de afspraak houdt."

"Dat doe ik toch? Ik ben hier, de kinderen zijn geboren en Grace is van mij. En ik neem haar nu mee!" Hij wil om Samuel heen stappen maar die snijdt hem de pas af.

"Ze zou vrijwillig mee gaan als ze haar kinderen op de wereld had gezet en haar goddelijke krachten kwijt zou zijn."

"Ja en?"

"Ze is nog steeds een godin."

"Wat? Dat is een technische bijzaak en dat weet je. Ik neem haar mee, krachten of niet."

"Ik verbied het."

"Jij? En wat denk je tegen mij te beginnen? Grace maakt meer kans het van me te winnen." Samuel vormde een dodelijke goddelijke energiekogel in zijn hand. Achter hem vormen Maia en Grace nu ook godkogels. Belail's ogen worden groot van schrik en woede.

"Goed beste mensen…. en goden. Ik weet wanneer ik in de minderheid ben." Wantrouwig kijkt hij naar Samuel. Wanneer was hij een god geworden? "Goden zijn niet te vertrouwen!" Met een woedende krijs verdwijnt hij en laat een enorm opgeluchte groep mensen achter.

Jerry neem Grace in zijn armen en knijpt haar zowat fijn.

"O lieverd, hoe kon ik aan jetwijfelen."

"Geeft niet Jerr, ik houd van je."

Devona houdt Peter huilend vast van opluchting. Tommy en Sammy slaan elkaar joviaal op de schouders, en de meiden waren al helemaal op weg naar de twee roze hummeltjes. Tevreden en gelukkig houden Samuel en Hannah elkaar vast en kijken naar het familietafereel.

Maia begint weer blauw te gloeien.

"Het wordt tijd dat ik weer ga." Dale pakt haar hand.

"Neem me mee."

"Weet je het zeker schat, je zou je kinderen en kleinkinderen bijna nooit meer zien. Alleen op momenten als dit en dan nog maar heel kort." Dale kijkt in de ogen van zijn dochter en ziet haar gelukkig glimlachen.

"Ga paps. Ik gun het je."

"Dankjewel lieverd." En hij kijkt weer naar zijn vrouw. "Ik weet het zeker liefde van mijn hart."

Ze glimlacht en het blauwe licht omarmde hem en voor hun ogen lossen ze op. Grace kan het niet laten om toch nogeen traantjete laten stromen.

"Ik zal hem missen."

Hannah legt haar hand op haar ronde buik.

"Ik heb gevraagd of Maia ook mijn vroedvrouw wou zijn en ze heeft ingestemd. En ik denk niet dat ze dan alleen komt, denk je wel? En kan je nu je een godin bent, en blijkbaar blijft, niet elk moment bij hem op visite gaan?"

Grace begint te lachen en kijkt haar dankbaar aan.

"Maar natuurlijk Hannah daar had ik nog helemaal niet bij stil gestaan." Vragend kijkt ze naar Samuel.

"Hoe wist je dat ik mijn krachten niet kwijt zou raken?" Hij haalt zijn schouders op.

"Ik heb met Ganesa gesproken. Het was mijn bedoeling om te onderhandelen voor het behoudt van je krachten. Maar ze kon me vertellen dat als ze eenmaal uitgedeeld waren ze niet teruggenomen konden worden."

"Waar had je mee willen onderhandelen vader?"

"Met mezelf. Ik heb het niet verdient om tot een god gemaakt te worden. Ik was van plan mijzelf in te ruilen voor het behoudt van jou krachten." Grace kijkt verbaasd naar Hannah.

"Je zou Hannah in de steek hebben gelaten?" Liefdevol kijkt hij Hannah aan.

"Hannah was het er mee eens dat ik dit wou doen voor jullie." Hannah's ogen schitteren met tranen.

"Je bent een goed mens Sam. Dat heb ik vanaf het begin geweten."

"Zeg het nog een paar honderd keer. Misschien ga ik het dan geloven. Maar Ganesa was wel erg onder de indruk van jou bereidheid mij dit offer te laten maken. Als beloning heeft ze jou onsterfelijk gemaakt zodat we nog heel lang bij elkaar kunnen zijn."

"Ik? Onsterfelijk?" Ze kon het niet bevatten.

Peter haalde zijn schouders op.

"Belail heeft gelijk, goden zijn niet te vertrouwen. Ze doen nooit wat je vraagt."

Samuel en Grace kijken hem allebei tegelijk vermanend aan. Hij gooit zijn handen in de lucht.

"Het is waar. Ik heb ook met Ganesa gesproken en heb haar verzocht mij een simpele dreuzel te maken zodat ik samen met Devona oud kan worden. En wat doet ze?" Hij liet een demonstratieve stilte vallen. Devona hield zich niet meer in.

"Wat? Vertel eindelijk?"

"Ze heeft jou ook onsterfelijk gemaakt." Het kwam er zo laconiek uit dat iedereen even sprakeloos was. Grace pakt haar kussen achter haar hoofd vandaan en gooit hem keihard in zijn gezicht.

"Je bent een echte demon, jij volteraar. Hoe kan je ons zo in de maling nemen over zo iets belangrijks." Zijn ogen worden groot.

"Maar het is waar! Mijn bereidheid om alles te offeren alleen om samen oud te worden met de liefde van leven was blijkbaar genoeg."

Sammy houdt bezwerend zijn handen omhoog.

"Dus als ik het goed begrijp, hebben wij nu een goddelijke grootvader en aan de andere kant grootmoeder en moeder. Een onsterfelijke vader, stiefgrootmoeder en nicht. O, en Opa Dale is wat?" Samuel knikt instemmend.

"Goed samengevat jongen. Wen er maar aan. En ik ben door Dale aangewezen als zakenwaarnemer als Maia hem mee zou nemen. En daarmee is alles geregeld." Zelfvoldaan slaat hij zijn armen over elkaar.

Devona kijkt hem bedenkelijk aan.

"Niet helemaal oom Sam. Ik heb met Grace gesproken om in een aantal gevallen uitzonderingen te maken, als het om de dooddoeners gaat, maar ze vertelde mij dat als een god een vervloeking heeft uitgesproken daar niets meer aan gedaan kan worden. Maar volgens mij ben jij de oplossing om de vervloeking van Grace te omzeilen 'technisch gezien' In het bijzonder één persoon die dit niet verdient heeft en waar ik veel aan te danken heb."

De ogen van Adara en Adena lichten op. Als uit een mond roepen ze.

"Severus Sneep!"

"Precies chagrijn Sneep."

* * *

Devona verschijnt in het kantoor van Albus Perkamentus. Severus en Albus waren net heftig met elkaar in discussie over het feit dat Severus zijn ontslag had aangeboden. Zonder zijn magie kon hij niet langer een volwaardige leraar zijn op Zweinestein. Als hij Devona ziet verschijnen worden zijn ogen groot. 

"Hallo Sneep." Ze knikt even naar Albus. "Perkamentus neem ik aan?"

"Dat klopt jonge dame. En wie bent u?"

"Devona Riddle. De dochter van wijlen Voldemort." Albus trok zijn wenkbrauwen op en keek naar Sneep.

"Ken jij deze jonge dame Severus." Severus knikt.

"Het klopt. Dit is zijn dochter. Wees voorzichtig Albus dit kan weer een truc van Voldemort zijn." Devona kijkt fronsend van Sneep naar Perkamentus.

"Paardon? Is hier nog niet doorgedrongen dat pappie dood is?" Albus wijst naar de stoel naast Sneep.

"Wilt u niet gaan zitten juffrouw Riddle?" Hij zwaaide met zijn hand en er verscheen een dienblad met thee en muffins. "Thee?"

"Ja graag." En ze ploft neer naar Severus. Wantrouwig kijkt hij haar aan enbrutaal kijkt ze terug.

"Ok. Wat denken jullie dan dat er gebeurt is?" Albus schenkt rustig een kopje in voor Devona.

"Het is ons niet helemaal duidelijk wat er gebeurt is juffrouw Riddle."

"Zeg alsjeblieft Devona."

"Ok. Devona." Hij reikt haar het kopje. "Muffin?"

"Ja graag, dank u wel."

"Zeg alsjeblieft Albus."

"Graag Albus. Nou voor de draad ermee. Waarom denken jullie dat paps nog leeft?"

"Een aantal maanden geleden hebben we allemaal een vervloeking mogen aanhoren van een ons onbekende godin. Het resultaat was uiteraard dat alle dooddoeners die gemerkt waren machteloos zijn sinds dien. Maar de meldingen over de mogelijke dood van Voldemort zijn niet betrouwbaar. Het is allemaal nogal wazig. Sommigen claimen zijn dode lichaam gezien te hebben op het ministerie samen met een grote groep dooddoeners die later verdwenen zijn inclusief dat zogenaamde lichaam. Er is sprake van dat de dooddoeners die hiervoor verantwoordelijk zijn die hun magie nog bezitten omdat ze niet gemerkt waren. Maar details hebben we niet."

"Shit. Daar heeft Grace geen rekening mee gehouden."

"Grace?"

"De godin waar je het over hebt. Dankzij haar ben ik niet meer gemerkt." Demonstratief hield ze haar arm omhoog. "Maar dat was voordat ze alle gemerkte dooddoeners vervloekte." Albus neemt een slokje van zijn thee.

"Je was gemerkt?"

"Ja. Denk je dat hij zo'n gevaarlijke heks als ik de vrije teugels gaf. Toen hij mijn krachten niet meer kon oogsten heeft hij me gemerkt. Maar dat is een verhaal apart." Sneep kijkt haar wantrouwig aan.

"Je was gemerkt en nu niet meer?"

"Klopt. Ik dacht ook dat dat niet mogelijk was maar Grace kon het blijkbaar wel. En nu ben ik hier om een onrecht recht te zetten. Severus heeft in het verleden vaak actie ondernomen om mij tegen mijn vader te beschermen en daar ben ik hem dankbaar voor." Albus leunt achterover. Het verhaal was onwaarschijnlijk.

"Hoe is Voldemort omgekomen Devona?" Ze grijnst.

"Ik dacht dat je het nooit zou vragen." Ze verteld in geuren en kleuren hoe Voldemort een aanslag op Jerry pleegde tijdens de bruiloft en hoe Samuel zijn tweelingbroer hem zover kreeg om een gevecht aan te gaan wat hij uiteindelijk wint. Dat hij daarna letterlijk tot god gebombardeerd is laat ze even buiten beschouwing. Albus knikt.

"We hebben inderdaad vreemde berichten ontvangen over dooddoeners die beweerden dat Voldemort 'zichzelf' vermoord zou hebben. Dit verklaart het een en ander. Maar neem me niet kwalijk als ik nog steeds sceptisch ben."

"Ik neem je niets kwalijk Albus. Ik zou ook twijfelen als ik het niet met mijn eigen ogen gezien had. Maar daarvoor ben ik niet hier." Albus knikt.

"Je wilt een onrecht rechtzetten."

"Precies. Ik weet een manier om Severus zijn magie terug te geven."

"Je denkt dat die godin Grace dat wil doen?"

"Nee. Als een god of godin een vervloeking heeft uitgesproken kan die daar niets meer aan doen om het terug te draaien. Zelfs niet het verwijderen van het teken."

"Je wilt het teken van Severus verwijderen? Krijgt hij daarmee zijn magie terug?"

"Ja, en misschien. Maar niet ik kan het teken verwijderen, maar ik weet iemand die het wil doen op mijn verzoek." Severus snuift.

"Wie is er zo gek om naar jou te luisteren en een dooddoener te helpen?"

"Voldemort's broer." Hij kijkt haar ongelovig aan.

"Wat?"

"Denk je dat ik machtig genoeg ben om door de beveiliging van Albus hier te gekomen? Er komt iets meer bij kijken om hier te verschijnselen. Samuel heeft er voor gezorgd dat dat lukte."

"Samuel?" Ze rolt met haar ogen.

"Ja. Samuel Smith, Tom's tweelingbroer." Severus begint te lachen.

"Je verhaal is gewoon té onwaarschijnlijk."Albus knikt instemmend. Moedeloos laat ze haar schouders hangen.

* * *

"Je hebt wonderbaarlijk veel geduld getoond Devona." Samuel stond ontspannen tegen de deurpost geleund. Albus komt in een vloeiende beweging overeind en vuurt het Aveda Kadavra op hem af. 

Zonder met zijn ogen te knipperen kijkt Samuel Albus aan.

"Goed te weten dat dat niet meer werkt."

"Voldemort! Wat is dit voor een ziek spel!" Samuel trekt een wenkbrauw op.

"Zeg maar Samuel. Ik verzeker je dat Voldemort verleden tijd is." Vragend kijkt hij naar Devona en wijst naar Albus.

"Dit is de magiër waar mijn broer bang voor was?" Ze haalt haar schouders op.

"Blijkbaar. Ik ken hem niet." Uit een ooghoek ziet Samuel dat Albus iets anders van plan is.

Samuel houdt bezwerend zijn hand omhoog.

"Zou je op willen houden? Ik ben Voldemort niet! Denk je dat ik met mijn macht niet allang een einde aan je had gemaakt als ik Voldemort was? Gebruik je hersens. De doodsvervloeking werkt niet eens op me!" Hij houdt zijn hoofd scheef. "Is dat niet een onvergefelijke vloek?" Het leek alsof Albus als een lekke bal leegliep. Hij liet zich weer in zijn stoel zakken en kijkt behoedzaam naar het evenbeeld van Voldemort.

Peter verscheen.

"Meester, grote problemen. Belail is gesommeerd hier in Engeland om het dode lichaam van Tom te doen herreizen." Samuel haalt zijn schouders op.

"Dat staat niet binnen zijn macht."

"Klopt. Maar dat weten zijn volgelingen niet. Dit wordt hen fataal. En het zou me niets verbazen als hij er zélf een aantal 'volgelingen' aan over houdt."

"Wat is het met mensen die hun dictator niet los kunnen laten. Of ze geloven niet dat hun onderdrukker dood is of ze doen er alles aan hem te doen herleven." Peter kijkt de kamer rondt.

"Ja. En het feit dat hij een dubbelganger heeft helpt ook niet als ik zo naar deze mensen kijk. Niet veel bereikt zeker?" Samuel kijkt bedenkelijk.

"Hoe ben jij hier eigenlijk door de beveiliging gekomen?"

"Welke beveiliging? Baardmans daar heeft niets gedaan tegen demonen!"

Samuel schud meewarig zijn hoofd. Voor de neus van Albus verschijnen twee heel oude boeken.

"Je moet je pupillen beter beschermen. Daar staat in hoe het moet. En denk niet dat je die boeken mag houden. Je krijgt ze maar te leen." Albus bekijkt ze wantrouwig en zijn ogen worden groot.

"Deze boeken zouden niet meer bestaan! Ze bevatten enorm veel zwarte magie. Waarom denk je dat ik hier gebruik van zou willen maken?"

"Beste Albus. Je beveiliging hier is waardeloos. Zou je het geen prettig idee vinden dat je zelfs mij tegen kan houden om hier zomaar binnen te walsen?"

"Ik weiger zwarte magie in te zetten!"

"O. En toen je net het de doodsvloek op mij afvuurde was dat géén zwarte magie?"

Peter kijkt verrast van Albus naar Samuel.

"Wat?" Hij wijst naar Albus. "En hij leeft nog?"

"Ja, hij heeft geluk. Ik ben in een goed humeur." Zijn donkere blik sprak dit tegen.

"Maar wat doen we tegen Belail, Meester?"

"Geen flauw idee. Welk scenario ik ook bedenk….. Als ik me gezicht laat zien en ingrijp denken ze dat Tom nog leeft, net zoals deze sufhoofden hier. Als ik ingrijp ongezien en Belail tegen houdt proberen ze het enig moment opnieuw. Daar zit je ook niet op te wachten. Als zijn lichaam verdwijnt bevestigd dat alleen maar de geruchten dat hij nog leeft. Ik zou elke dooddoener die er bij betrokken is zelf omzeep kunnen helpen, maar dat wil hun families niet aandoen. Een groot deel van hen zijn schapen die alleen maar volgen om iets te volgen te hebben. Tjonge. Tom heeft me hier wel een erfenis achter gelaten." Devona kijkt hem bedenkelijk aan.

"Waarom accepteer Tom's erfenis niet, en neem ze onder je vleugels als volgelingen?"

"Je wilt dat ik voor Voldemort ga spelen?"

"Nee. Ik stel voor dat je naast het dode lichaam van Tom gaat staan en hen claimt als zijnde hun nieuwe Meester. En als ze braaf zijn dat ze dan misschien hun magie terug kunnen krijgen. Het zal wat moeite en tijd kosten om ze duidelijk te maken wat 'braaf' precies betekend onder jou leiding. Maar als ze dat door krijgen zijn een groot aantal van hen wel te 'heropvoeden'."

"Zal ik toch eerst zeker moeten weten dat jou theorie klopt." Zijn blik rust nu op Severus. Het antwoord was al duidelijk in diens ogen te lezen.

"Ik leef liever verder zonder magie dan dat ik help een nieuwe Voldemort aan de macht te krijgen. Overigens wil niet meer onder een Meester dienen. Die fout heb ik één keer gemaakt en maak ik geen tweede keer." Samuel trekt een wenkbrauw op.

"Ik zou toch graag zien of je je magie weer terug hebt Severus. Het verwijderen van je teken was niet onder de voorwaarde dat je mij zou 'dienen'. Als er iemand niet geschikt is om te dienen dan ben jij het wel." Samuel hield Severus zijn toverstok voor zijn neus. Verschrikt trekt Severus zijn mouw omhoog. Het teken was weg!

"Hoe kom je aan mijn toverstok?"

"Maakt het wat uit? Kom op Sev, verander Peter in een bos bloemen of zo." Boos pakt Severus zijn toverstok.

"Sev?" Samuel begint te grijnzen.

"O ja. Wij worden vast goede vrienden. Toe, doen een trucje voor pappa" Severus woede was voelbaar en zonder dat hij zich bedenkt vuurt hij een vloek op Samuel af die hem door de kamer katapulteert. Met een doffe dreun kwakt hij tegen de muuren valt naar beneden. Zonder een schrammetje staat Samuel op en klopt het stof van zijn kleren.

"Ik had liever een bos bloemen, maar dit is ook voldoende bewijs. Als je dit overigens nog een keer doet mep je de halve wereld rondt." Zijn toon was overtuigend genoeg om Severus te laten inbinden.

Albus had het geheel zwijgend aangehoord en bezien.

"Waarom denk jij dat je Tom zijn dooddoeners onder de duim kan houden?" Samuel kijkt de oude man recht aan.

"Waarom denk je opeens dat ik Tom niet meer ben?"

"Tom had onherroepelijk teruggeslagen."

"Ik ook. Dodelijk."

Er valt een ongemakkelijke stilte. Peter haalt zijn schouders op.

"Ik ben in ieder geval blij dat ik geen bos bloemen ben." Devona begint te lachen en de spanning is gebroken. Er verschijnt een glimlach op de gezichten van Samuel en Albus. Alleen Severus staat het geheel met afkeuring te bekijken. Samuel buigt zich naar Devona.

"Het is maar goed dat je me gewaarschuwd hebt dat hij geen gevoel voor humor heeft." Hij kijkt bedenkelijk naar Severus. "Nee, deze mensen zitten niet te wachten op een nieuwe leider. Ik zal ze beschermen tegen hun domheid en dan weer naar huis gaan." Albus knikt instemmend.

"Weet je zeker dat ze Tom niet kunnen doen laten herreizen met de restanten van zijn lichaam?"

"No way Gossé."

"Nu weet ik zeker dat je Tom niet bent." Albus en Samuel wisselden blikken van verstandhouding uit.

"Meester? De tijd dringt."

"Goed Peter. Maar ik zou graag hulp hebben van Sev hier. Als ze zien dat hij weer magisch is zou dat een stimulans kunnen zijn hun gepruts over Tom achterwege te laten."

"Mijn naam is Severus. En ik was denk ik duidelijk toen ik zei dat ik niet onder een nieuwe meester wil dienen. Het kan me geen moer schelen hoe machtig die is."

"En als ik je gewoon vraag om me te helpen?"

"Mpfff. En het bekopen met een pijnlijke dood? Nee dank je."

"Ik verzeker je dat je absoluut veilig bent in mijn aanwezigheid."

"Ja, ja. Mooi gezegd maar ik geloof er niets van." Al die tijd had Felix niets van zich laten horen maar de vogel klakte nu met zijn snavel.

"Severus je bent een domkop. Als een god je vraagt om hulp zou je je vereerd moeten voelen."

Verbijsterd kijken Severus en Albus naar de Feniks. Samuel steekt vermanend een vinger uit naar de prachtige vogel.

"En bedankt Felix, dat had ik nou nét niet aan de grote klok willen hangen."

"Sorry Sammy boy. Maar deze sufkoppen hadden toen je het teken bij Sev verwijderde zich moeten realiseren dat je geen gewone magiër bent."

Peter stapt naar voren en legt zijn hand op Samuel's arm.

"We moeten nú gaan Sam."

"Ok, Devona? Ga je mee?"

"Zeker weten, dit wil ik voor geen goud missen." En daarmee was het drietal vertrokken en lieten een verbijsterde Severus en Albus achter. Felix kon het niet laten en moppert nog wat.

"Sufkoppen."

* * *

Het lichaam van Voldemort lag midden in de grote zaal van zijn kasteel. Het zag er wonderbaarlijk goed uit voor een maanden oud lijk. Blijkbaar hadden zijn volgelingen die nog wel magie bezitten hier magisch voor gezorgd. Dat ze geen respect voor de dode hadden was wel duidelijk want hij had zijn ogen nog steeds open. 

Diverse groepjes hadden zichzelf geplaatst in een op de grond getekend pentagram en de gene die Belail sommeerde was net klaar met de sommering.

Belail verschijnt en ziet het geheel geamuseerd aan. Op dat moment verschijnen ook Samuel, Devona en Peter.

Degene die Belail gesommeerd had staat te trillen op zijn benen en ziet met schrik een gevaarlijke demon, zo het lijkt Voldemort en zijn dochter verschijnen.

Belail draait zijn hoofd naar Peter.

"Zó verader. Het is dat je onder Samuel's bescherming staat, anders had ik allang korte metten met je gemaakt." Samuel negeert zijn dreigement.

"Verdwijn Belail, voordat ik korte metten met jou maak."

"Nu durf je wel hé Sammy boy. Maar het is dankzij mij dat je hier nu levend en wel staat."

"Dat realiseer ik me Belly daarom geef ik je een kans om te vertrekken."

"Belly?" Samuel grijnst.

"Jij begon."

Severus en Albus verschenen nu ook. Severus had goed gegokt over de locatie van het geheel.

Belail kijkt nu Albus aan.

"Albus, lang niet gezien."

"Ja en dat had ik eigenlijk graag zo willen houden. Maar ja. Het gaat niet altijd zoals je het wil in het leven."

Devona liep naar het levenloze lichaam van haar vader en zag dat zijn ogen nog open waren. Ze had geen gevoelens van liefde voor hem maar dit was onterend. Voor mensen die claimden bij hem te willen horen hadden ze geen respect. Ze knielt neer en sluit met haar hand zijn ogen.

"Sam?"

"Ja Devona?"

"Kunnen we mijn vader niet ergens op jou landgoed begraven?" Samuel kwam naast haar staan.

"Als je dat graag wil lieverd. Geen probleem." En het lichaam van Tom verdween.

De mensen om hun geen kijken met stijgende verbazing naar wat zich afspeelt. Devona kijkt terug en ziet het over grote deel bekende gezichten. Ze kijkt vervolgens naar Peter.

"Ik wil graag naar huis. Er is hier niets dat me nog boeit."

Peter slaat een arm om haar schouders en na een goedkeurende blik van Samuel zijn ze verdwenen. Samuel kijkt nu vermanend naar Belail. Die gooit zijn armen in de lucht.

"Wat? Ik heb recht op deze domoor die mij heeft gesommeerd. Hij is nu van mij."

De domoor reageert.

"Je kan niet aan me komen. Ik sta in een pentagram!" Belail rimpelt zijn neus.

"Ja, een pentagram van schoolbordkrijt." In zijn hand verschijnt een emmer water en gooit die over de voeten van zijn sommeerder. "Welk pentagram?" En sloot zijn klauw om de hals van de man.

Severus heft zijn toverstok op en roept.

"Diabolus in fugan inferna abyssus!" Er komt een zwarte energiekogel tevoorschijn en met een gerichte beweging vuurt hij deze af op Belail. Door de kracht laat hij zijn slagtoffer los. De goddelijke energiebol die Samuel nu op hem afvuurt slingert hem door de halve zaal.

"Tijd om te gaan Belail. Ik waarschuw je geen derde keer."

Er gaat gefluister door de menigte. 'Severus had zijn magie terug!'

Nu stond ook Albus samen met Severus klaar met een zwarte energiekogel om Belail aan te vallen. Samuel liet ook een energiekogel verschijnen en ze vuren alle drie tegelijk op Belail. Gewond en met een grom verdwijnt hij.

Het drietal draait zich weer om naar de mensen die nog steeds op een kluitje in hun pentagrammen stonden. Samuel kijkt van Severus naar Albus.

"Zielig zooitje. Ik wens jullie veel succes met deze sukkels." En daarmee stonden Severus en Albus er alleen voor. Verbaasd kijken ze elkaar aan. Uit de menigte sprongen nu een aantal dooddoeners tevoorschijn die niet gemerkt waren. Het 'Aveda Kadavra' vloog de twee om de oren maar er gebeurde niets. Daarentegen vielen de vervloekers zelf dood neer.

Achter de dooddoeners klinkt Samuel's stem. Hij staat ontspannen tegen een muur geleund.

"Tjonge jonge, wat zijn domme mensen toch voorspelbaar. Ga naar huis kinderen, en voor diegenen die nog magisch zijn? Houdt er rekening als jullie narigheid uithalen dat onherroepelijk zal zorgen je snelle dood. Net zoals jullie kameraden hier aan jullie voeten." Hij scant de mensen om zich heen af en ziet hoe een blonde jonge man zijn hand omhoog steekt om zijn aandacht te trekken.

"Wat is er jonge man?"

"Wie bent u?"

"Ik ben Samuel Smith." De jongen glimlacht flauwtjes.

"Dank u wel meneer Smith." Samuel prikt snel in de hersenen van de jonge man en vindt daar alleen maar verdriet en onderdrukking door voornamelijk zijn vader.

"Waar bedank je me voor Malfidus?" Verbaasd trekt Malfidus zijn wenkbrauwen op over het feit dat deze man zijn naam weet.

"Voor alles. Voornamelijk het beëindigen van al deze ellende."

"Als je er zo over denkt, wat doe je hier dan?"

"Ik had geen keuze. Je kan weinig tegen een magiër beginnen als je zelf geen magie meer bezit."

Samuel kijkt hem waarderend aan. Als deze Malfidus in Amerika was geboren had hij hem zeker binnen gehaald als pupil. Hij wuift dat hij dichterbij moet komen en aarzelend loopt de jongen naar hem toe.

"Ben je wel eens in Amerika geweest Malfidus?" Amicaal slaat hij een arm om zijn schouder en loopt met hem naar Albus en Severus.

"Nee."

"Prachtig land. Als je wilt neem ik je mee. Ik kan je nog een hoop leren."

"Maar ik ben niet meer magisch?"

"Tuut tuut, hoe denk je dat Sev hier zijn magie terug gekregen heeft." Inmiddels stonden ze bij de twee magiërs en Malfidus kijkt van Severus naar Albus terug naar Samuel. Er komt een blijde lach op zijn gezicht.

"Graag meneer Smith. Heel graag zelfs."


End file.
